The Song of Hope
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The family paid the ultimate price, but Eiji learns the sad truth about himself... Golden Pair Judai/Jun and many others GOING THROUGH THE EDITING PROCESS! Ch 1-13 edited
1. Awakening of the Last Guardian

**The Song of Hope**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Summary: The sequel to Running Out of Time. Eiji Kikumaru woke up late and rushes to school one day. He then sees a boy drowning in a lake and decides to help him only to get pulled under by a demon that wants him for his immortality. When he is about to get eaten, a light bursts out of his body and destroys the demon. He is then found by Ryoma Echizen and Kaede Nagase who take him to the hospital where they are attacked by another demon, but with the help of a ghost named Azmaria Henderic, they defeat it. This is the beginning of Eiji's adventure as he teams up with two other Guardians Jun Manjoume and Judai Yuki and helps them to the top of the music community along with Kaede and a 16 year old girl named Mitsuki Koyama. This catches the attention of the president of LME Lory Takarada. He offers them a spot in the LME acting, but little will they know that LME has a very dark secret and the actors themselves. Plus add Eiji's friends from the past Sapphire Hibiki and Smoke and Hiroto and life will take its ups and downs. How will Eiji confess to his double partner Shuichiro Oishi before the rival of LME Yageo captures him and acquires his immortality?**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Pairings: Oishi/Eiji/Sho, Judai/Jun/Edo, Fuji/Kaede, Tezuka/OC (Sapphire), Ryoma/Azmaria, Takuto/Mitsuki, Izumi/Meroko, OC/OC (Ishida/Tokio) and slight Ren/Kyoko, OCxOC (Leo/Glacia) (Nemi) OC/Maria**

**Warnings: Bad language, blood, nudity, guns, rape, extremely dark themes (that may scare you), cruel humor, and yaoi**

**Categories: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Supernatural, Angst, Friendship, Drama and Horror**

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Last Guardian

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was another beautiful morning in Tokyo. Eiji Kikumaru sped from his house to Seishun Gakuen School. He couldn't believe that he overslept on a Wednesday!

_I can't believe that I'm acting like O-chibi now oversleeping like this, nya!_ He thought to himself as he continued to run, but then stopped to check his surroundings.

The place he lives in isn't a bad place. Sure good and bad things happen from time to time, but nobody ever did anything that could threaten the world or even acknowledge the evil deeds of the dark side of mortals. Magic was another thing that wasn't acknowledge in this modern time. It was considered a thing that only happens in fairy tales like Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. That was going to change today.

On the way to the academy, he passed by a lake known as the Drowning Lake. It was called this because people would come here and would somehow drown. It was usually considered an accident, but when a professional swimmer swam in the lake, he also drowned. It wasn't because he was a bad swimmer, but people believed that their was something living in the lake that pulled people underneath the water. He stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard someone screaming for help. He listened carefully and was sure that it was coming from the lake. He faced the lake to see a boy no older than nine years old drowning in it.

_Didn't your parents tell you not to swim in the Drowning Lake?_ Eiji asked himself as he ran over to the lake, dived in, and saved the boy from drowning. He than swam to shore to place the boy on dry land.

"Thanks mister..." he said weakly as he coughed water out of his esophagus.

"Don't try to drown yourself again," Eiji told the boy in a not so Eiji tone.

"Sorry, its just that something grabbed me in the water..."

That was all the boy said before he started to cough nonstop. Eiji was getting worried that he might of swallowed too much water.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The boy just continued to cough and cough until finally his body began to glow a blue color.

"What's going on?" Eiji asked, but didn't get the answer as the boy shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME, OR I'll-"

**Eiji's POV**

I didn't expect what was going to happen next. I was too shocked of the boy telling me to get away from him and then kept screaming in agony. I was worried that he lost his mind. I was so focused on the kid that I didn't notice a long hand emerging from the lake.

It happened so fast. That hand grabbed me by the neck and pulled me under the water. Deeper, deeper...

I opened my eyes to see a horrible figure with three eyes (two in the sphenoid area and the third imbedded in the frontal bone) and four hands attached to my body.

"I finally have you!" it said, "The last Guardian is mine! I can finally become immortal!"

_What is it talking about?_ I asked myself, but I thought that I would never get my answer as my eye sight started to blur. I thought my eyes were close, but they were wide opened. It was time to panic as the third eye of the figure was completely opened. Just looking into its made me dizzy...

"Yes, just submit to my powers. There's no escape."

I tried to move my body, but it wouldn't move an inch. My body was pulled closer and closer to the figure. I tried to call for help, but I was underwater, so what good would it do?

_Oishi...help..._

I thought I was dead, but all of a sudden a light from the deepest darkness shined brightly on me and the figure. The figure was engulfed in the light and I was certain that it destroyed it.

The light turned out to come from inside my body. I thought I was imagining things but I saw another ray of light coming toward me and caring me to the surface. That was all I remember before I passed out.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 done with 1943 words.**

**Yohko: I see a many differences already.**

**Me: Yes. There are a many things I plan on editing in this story.**

**1. Editing and grammar are being edited as well as the line will replace the x.**

**2. Many things will be fixed to where it makes sense.**

**3. The DS cast will have a very dark personality. They will also have more understanding of other feelings. Like in this chapter when Eiji was thinking about the kid drowning, he was complaining about kids committing suicide nowadays while in this story I made him have a darker personality as he asks if he knew about the rumors of the Drowning Lake.**

**4. Some scenes will be added as some will be removed since it has nothing to do with the story. Here are some of them.**

**A. I will explain how Tezuka and Sapphire got together instead of just getting them together in one day. (So it sound Mary Sue like.)**

**B. Reference of Running Out of Time will be more frequent.**

**C. The war that is first mentioned in chapter 3 is still minor, but the war is my Kingdom Hearts story that I haven't posted or finished. I'm trying to decide if Sora should be paired up with Kairi, Riku or a crossover pairing of Trap Gunner Tico.**

**D. The Guardian powers will make more sense.**

**E. How Sapphire got kicked out of her house will also be added.**

**F. A little more about Oishi's life will be explained as to why his little sister left the family.**

**G. Ryoma knows more than he lets on.**

**H. Mitsuki will stay in her 16 year old form and will not go back to 12 years.**

**I. Smoke's character will be in depth.**

**J. How Eiji got the Eiji Devils will be explained as I forgot to add the dream scene when he required it.**

**K. Inui and Kaidoh will have more time in the story. These two along with Taka and Momo are cut out of the story too much while the other half of the Regulars know what is going n.**

**L. Judai and Eiji have different side effects in chapter 4.**

**M. How Sho switched his love from Kyoko to Eiji.**

**N. Added scenes to The Trip in Germany.**

**O. More interaction with the DS cast as they will make minor appearances in other chapters before their major appearance in chapter 27.**

**P. Atobe will have a bigger role than in the previous story.**

**Q. Some scenes will be more graphic such as the rape scenes.**

**R. Judai will be singing more songs than in the last story.**

**S. I will explain how Fuji and Kaede got together.**

**T. Eiji's family will have more background as well as Ryoma's.**

**U. Judai will explain why Luchia is in his body since all he needs is Shuichi, Yubel, and Hane Kuriboh.**

**V. Jun will be portrayed more uke like than in the previous story while keeping his high and mighty status.**

**W. If You Were Gay chapter will be changed slightly.**

**X. Eiji and Sapphire wont have a happy reunion.**

**Y. The scar that Eiji has will be mentioned more as well as the cross marks.**

**Z. Leo's Dane Cook joke will happen more frequently as Sho will be a pervert.**

**Yohko: Hell, that's a lot of changes!**

**Me: It won't be for me since the chapters are already written. Anyway please review the new chapter. Hope you like it since I did my best to change it.**


	2. You are the Guardian of Hope

**You are the Guardian of Hope**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Me: Now for the edited version of chapter 2. Enjoy, nya!**

Chapter 2: You are the Guardian of Hope

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

_Its so dark. I cant see anything. So cold..._

_Ji...Eiji!_

_Whose calling me?_

_Eiji-sempai!_

_Cant you tell that that those voices are your friends calling you?_

_They are?_

_Eiji Kikumaru, no the Guardian of Hope, open your eyes to the world that will be filled with darkness if you don't stop it!_

_What are you talking about?_

_EIJI-SEMPAI!_

I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed. I glanced around to see a very worried O-chibi and Kaede Nagase, a girl who transferred to Seishun when I entered my junior year.

"Eiji, are you okay?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, I think," I replied.

I tried to sit up, but my back was aching and I ended up falling backwards.

"You're still tired from the lake."

"How did you find me?" I I asked her.

"Uh..."

**Normal POV FLASHBACK**

_"It feels great to be outside again!" Kaede cheered. She has cut class again._

_She did this often. She never liked school since she would always get depressed whenever the teachers talked about careers for the future or blabbered on about respect. It would always bring up the memories of her teacher and friends that she was separated from. Going outside and training to become the best ninja that was better than the Village of the Leaves Ninjas gets those memories out of her mind. She would pay dearly for it later._

_Kaede almost made her escape when she heard someone call out to her._

_"Why are you skipping class again, Nagase-sempai?"_

_Kaede opened her eyes to see that the freshmen Ryoma Echizen was behind her. She frowned. So much for a clean getaway._

_"Oh Ryoma-bozu, it's you," she said with a sigh._

_"You don't seem happy to see me."_

_Kaede turned to the freshmen, "Of course not. A ninja is not suppose to be seen. If you were my enemy, I would have been killed instantly."_

_It was Ryoma's turn to frown, "You still believe in those ninja fantasies? For a junior you still are a kid."_

_Kaede shook her head, "It's not a fantasy Ryoma-bozu. Ninjas are real like magic and demons."_

_"Mada mada dane."_

_Kaede was about to say something when she felt a strange presence coming from the Drowning Lake. The second she felt it, the second she knew that someone was in danger. Thinking that it was the tensei Fuji Shusuke, Kaede took off in the direction completely unaware that Ryoma was behind her with such speed that no one couldn't of had matched._

_

* * *

_

_Kaede finally made it to the Drowning Lake, but when she did, she noticed two things. One was that Ryoma was right behind her the whole time and the other was that it wasn't Fuji that she saw on the shore of the lake but Eiji._

_"Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma called out as he ran over to his upperclassmen._

_Kaede followed right behind Ryoma. She was the one who checked the red head's pulse._

_"He's still breathing..." she mumbled._

_"Nagase-sempai..."_

_"Go call for help!"_

_"Right!"_

**End of Flashback and back to Eiji's POV**

"And that's why you're here," Kaede finished with her fox like grin.

I sighed. Taking me to the hospital was one of Kaede's biggest excuses of skipping school, and this time, she could get away with it. Did I ever mention that she has the **lowest grade** in the class that Fujiko and I are in. She doesn't bother to increase her grade and likes making it worse by cutting class. She says that she goes into the mountains to practice her ninja skills. At first I thought that she was crazy since I thought ninjas did not exist except in the Edo Period. Additionally the mountains were too far from school and it would take weeks to walk to the mountains She claims to have taken an hour to get to the mountains to train. She carries ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken, but they look fake if you ask me. Whatever training that she does though makes her one of the most athletic girls in gym class and during tennis practice. Even though she can't become one of the Regulars because she's a girl, she still proves to be an amazing tennis player. After what happened to me now, I don't know what to think of Kaede calling herself a ninja. Most of the guys in tennis practice (and any other sport that a guy participates in) wants her as their girlfriend. She was only interested in one guy and that was Fujiko who eventually warmed up to her. The smile he has around her is real unlike me and the other Regulars which is more of a sadistic smile. I thought he showed it around our captain Tezuka-buchou as well, but I guess it was only my imagination because he grins evilly at our captain.

"Kaede-sempai, I don't think he's listening," O-chibi whispered to Kaede.

"I guess your right de gozaru."

I was silent as O-chibi walked out of the room. Kaede decided to follow him, but not before telling me, "Don't strain yourself anymore. If you do then a certain vice captain might-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she turned her head slightly to look at me with an intimidating glare.

"Eiji, get down!"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I got down as she threw a kunai where my head use to be. It hit the wall. I was shocked when I heard a girl scream.

"What was that?" I asked Kaede in a shaky voice.

"A ghost. Come on out you ghost!"

When the ninja said that a ghost made herself visible. She had long white hair, and wore a combination of pink and white. She also had a pink hat. What was most intriguing was that she had crimson eyes. She would had been an adorable little girl if she wasn't floating off of the ground.

"What do you want ghost?" Kaede asked in a serious yet threatening tone. Kaede never used this tone to anyone unless it was very serious.

The ghost didn't say anything as she just looked at the floor.

"Answer my question."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." the ghost was quiet as Kaede got out another kunai ready to throw it at the ghost if she wasn't going to respond to her question. I didn't want to get involved with Kaede when she was serious, but I thought that it was wrong for her to attack the ghost especially if she hadn't done anything.

"Kaede stop!" I used the remaining strength I had to shield the ghost from Kaede. The spirit was shocked that I was defending her. Kaede was emotionless, but put her kunai back into her pocket.

"Eiji, what am I going to do with you?"

I ignored her question as I spun over to the spirit and asked, "What'd your name little girl?"

The girl perked up and spoke, "My name is Azmaria Hendric I was born in Fatima Portugal on March 12, 1912..."

"THEN YOUR OVER 80 YEARS OLD?!"

"Yeah..."

"What is your purpose?" Kaede asked again.

Azmaria didn't even hesitate telling us about her goal, "My purpose is to find the last Guardian that would appear in this world. I did not know who he was and what he would look like, but that doesn't matter anymore since I found him!"

"And who would that be?" I asked innocently.

Azmaria smiled as she pointed at me, "You."

There was a long pause from her answer.

"WHAT?!" I finally shouted.

"I'll say it again. It's you."

"Why me?"

"Because," she began, "When that demon tried to absorb you, or rather your powers, something triggered within you that destroyed the demon and led me straight to the final Guardian. I am the Guardian's guardian after all."

I didn't know how to react. Kaede did though, "What is his power?"

"Hope," she said simply, "He will always bring hope to others no matter what the situation. True hope. My powers are charity and hope and charity go together to form the final Guardian."

Kaede wasn't taken back, but then realized something, "Does that mean that there are demons raiding Tokyo now?î

"Yes, and they will invade this world to try and take your powers," Azmaria said quickly, "And not just demons. Humans with tainted hearts will be after you too."

"Are my powers that powerful?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, your powers can grant immortality."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, which is the reason why-"

She was cut off as there was a huge earthquake. I hid under the covers of the blanket as Kaede tried to remain standing. Azmaria wasn't affected by the earthquake, but was worried.

"What's going on?!î I asked the spirit wondering if she could hear me over the quake.

"A DEMON! ITíS NEARBY! EVERYONE IN THE HOSPITAL IS IN DANGER!"

It finally hit Kaede and me.

"RYOMA-BOZU!"

"O-CHIBI!"

Kaede glanced at me and told me firmly, "Stay here Eiji de gozaru. It's too dangerous. I'll handle the demon on my own!"

With that Kaede disappeared in a thick of smoke. The earthquake still continue as Azmaria tried to pull me out of the covers. "Come on Eiji! We have to go help her!"

"But she said that she would be fine!"

"She will, but that other kid won't. I know she won't make it on time!"

I panicked when she said that, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Take this pendant."

Azmaria got a pendant from her pocket and threw it at me which I caught. The pendant was yellow with a ruby jewel inside of it.

"If you want to save your friends, you must first activate your first form of your Guardian powers, the Sukka form. Just hold it up in the air and shout, 'Guardian Position, Hope!'"

"Okay...Guardian Position Hope!"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 done with 2192 words.**

**Yohko: A really big change.**

**Me: Yes. Here are the changes in this chapter.**

**1. Instead of Kaede just explaining what happened, there was a flashback instead that brings more mystery around Ryoma.**

**2. Eiji's opinion of Kaede is different. In the old story, he instantly believed that Kaede was a ninja when he told her, but in this story, he as his doubts. His opinion changes in this and the next chapter though.**

**That's all I changed in this chapter.**

**Yohko: Please review. Did you like the changes?**


	3. Kikumaru's Beam

**Kikumaru's Beam**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Me: There is no need to yell at flaggers anymore. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Kikumaru's Beam

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I don't know why I listened to a ghost I just met. For all I know, she could be lying. She could be planning to do the same thing that the other demon tried to do with me. Maybe I listened because I was afraid of someone getting hurt. Violence never solves anything, or so I keep telling myself but...

"Guardian Position Hope!"

The pendant I had, opened and all I saw was a bright light and crosses surrounding by body. The light removed my clothes and replaced it with something uncomfortable. It made me feel light and I don't mean in the head, nya! The light covered me completely as the pendant attached to my chest.

The light went away as I wondered to myself, "What the hell am I wearing?!"

Azmaria was laughing at me. It ticked me off when I realized that I was wearing a cat costume, nya!

"It looks good on you," Azmaria commented while trying to keep in her giggles.

"That's mean, nya!"

There's nothing wrong with me wearing a cat costume. I mean I act like a cat almost all the time. The way I talk is like a cat, but wearing a cat costume felt weird.

The cat costume looks more like a dress. At least it wasn't pink. The costume was red, but what Azmaria was laughing at was the two cat ears on my head and the tail with a bell on it attached to my ass.

"I think guys will like you in that costume just as much as girls."

"SO MEAN!" I shouted as I complained more about the costume until I said, "Shouldn't we be where the demon is now?!"

"That's right! Come on!"

Azmaria went through the window. I just watched her wondering what to do. She came back when she realized that I wasn't following her.

"Come on, Eiji! Just jump! You're like a cat, so you'll be fine."

Azmaria went through the window again as I followed her.

"JUMP, EIJI!"

I followed my instincts and jumped, and surprisingly landed on my feet.

"That was too easy. Azmaria, where's the demon?" I asked her.

Azmaria searched for the demon's aura and told me, "The demon and the ninja are at the abandon construction site two miles away."

"Hoi-Hoi, we aren't going to make it in time if the demon is strong enough to make earthquakes."

"Again, you're a cat. You have all the strengths and weakness of a cat, so you can land safely, find your way back home, have a good sense of hearing and eyesight, and of course run very fast. We can get there in ninety seconds. Come on!"

Azmaria took off in the direction where the construction site was. I pursued her even though the ground was still shaking.

* * *

We finally reached the construction site, but I guess we were too late. O-chibi was brutally injured from the demon as Kaede was scarred all over. The demon was still there ready to attack Kaede again when Azmaria fired a blast of light from the her index finger which sent the demon backwards. I ran over to Kaede and asked her, "What happened?"

"I didn't make it on time," she began to explain weakly, "and Ryoma-bozu was taken by the demon and brutally injured from its sharp claws. I tried to fight back, but each time I found its weak spot, the demon would use Ryoma-bozu as a shield which prevented me from attacking it. Every time that happened, I was hit. Sorry Eiji, I'm just not strong enough as I was in my world."

Before she could say anymore she collapsed because of all the injuries.

"Kaede!"

Azmaria continued to fire blasts of light to keep the demon at bay, "Kaede should be okay, Eiji. She's a strong one from Mahora, so she'll live. The problem now is getting Ryoma away from that thing."

How does she know about Mahora? Kaede never told anyone but me, Fujiko and O-chibi.

"Here's the plan," she began, "You distract the demon while I get Ryoma out of its clutches."

"WHAT?! Why do I have to be the bait?"

"You are a Guardian, Eiji. It's time to see if you're ready for the evasion technique. If you can't even dodge this demon's attack, which are very sluggish, then I was wrong for choosing you as the eighth Guardian."

I couldn't care less about the whole Guardian thing and I REALLY didn't want to distract the demon...but O-chibi is in danger, so I agreed to it.

With that Azmaria gave the signal after she shot another beam of light at the demon. I zoomed past it waiting for it to strike. The demon started to lash its claws at me. I just kept running like she told me to do as the demon slashed everything in its way.

Crap! If that thing hits me I'm done for! I screamed in my head, "How many more minutes do I have to stall it?"

"Two minutes!"

I don't think I'll survive that long.

I continued to evade the attacks until...

The demon hit the tracker which blew up. I was caught in the explosion as it sent me flying in the air and back down with a big bang.

"Ouch!"

"Eiji! Are you okay?"

"I twisted my ankle when I landed. Of course I'm not okay, nya!"

Azmaria was quiet as she warned me to watch out. Too late for that as the demon was about to raise its claws against me. I thought I was dead when a light surrounded me protecting me from the attack. The force was so strong that the claws of the demons broke off. The demon backed off as I asked myself, _What just happened?_

"I'm done!"

I glanced at Azmaria to see that she set five crosses in the formation of a star around the construction site.

"BE GONE DEMON!"

The crosses activated and the demon was embedded in the light which gave Azmaria the time to grab O-chibi from its clutches. She landed perfectly with O-chibi in hands as the demon was tortured by the light. The only problem was that it wasn't killing it.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked out loud, but didn't get the answer as the demon charged at her with full force.

"Azmaria, look out!"

_Dammit, what am I going to do? I have a twisted ankle and O-chibi and Azmaria are going to get hit. I need something to attack with!_

When I thought of that, I felt a tennis racket (and tennis ball) come into my hands.

"_This is the one I use for practice! How did it get here when I left it at the hospital?_ Oh well, nya! I hope I don't miss...Kikumaru Beam!"

I threw the ball in the air and hit it with my racket the way the way when I use the Kikumaru beam technique. What surprised me when the ball flew toward the demon is that the ball was surrounded in a light that made it look like a flying meteor. When the ball hit the demon in the neck, its head fell off. Blood gushed out of it's neck as its head fell to the ground unmoving.

"That worked. Thanks Eiji!"

"...Your welcome? _God do I hate blood!_"

* * *

"I'm tired!" Azmaria complained as we walked back to Seishun. I don't know why we had to go back to school. I mean, it's already 2:00 PM and schools almost over, so why did I have to go back? It was because of after school practice. I shouldn't even go to practice if Tezuka-buchou is going to force me to run laps for quote 'skipping school' unquote.

After I killed the demon, Azmaria told me that she could use magic to heal people, but it has been weakening over time. She used her magic to heal O-chibi and Kaede and my twisted ankle, but she stated that this might be the last time that she could someone's injuries. She also said to have deleted O-chibi's memories about the demon attacking him, but left Kaede's alone because she knew about magic and demons. I finally came to the conclusion that Kaede is a real ninja from another world. Since Azmaria used the last of her healing magic, she nearly passed out. I had to drag her as well as carry Kaede on my back and O-chibi in my arms. My cat costume went away after I started walking toward the school. The pendant stayed around my neck with the jewel glowing brightly though

"You're not helping Azmaria! Aren't you suppose to be a ghost?" I asked her in an irritated tone.

"I use energy too since I'm your guardian!"

"More excuses..."

* * *

We finally got to the school when I collapsed. "Azmaria, you're not helping!" I yelled.

"I'm too tired to move..."

**Normal POV**

School finally ended as Shuichiro Oishi headed toward the tennis court. The earthquake resulted in some students getting injured and others disappearing for no apparent reason. Oishi thought Eiji was one of them. He didn't show up at school at all today while he witnessed Kaede cut class with a suspicious Ryoma. Within two hours though that huge earthquake hit. Luckily no one was killed.

Oishi was about almost to the tennis court when he saw his doubles partner on the ground along with the first year prodigy and ninja girl.

"Hey, what happened Eiji?!"

Oishi ran over to the collapsed trio. He did not see Azmaria because she was transparent to people who didn't have magic powers.

"Eiji! Eiji! What happened? EIJI!"

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

_It hurts..._

_What?_

_Someone help!_

_Whose calling?_

_Please someone help!_

_Tell me your name before I can help you!_

_HELP! IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE!...I....don't...want to be...alone...again..._

_WAIT!_

I woke up in sweat. What was that just now? A dream, a nightmare, or a vision of someone getting tortured?

"Eiji!"

I turned my head to see my double partner Oishi next to me.

"W-Where am I and what happened?"

"You're at my house because tennis lessons were canceled. You were unconscious along with Echizen and Nagase at the front of the school. You three looked really beat up. Was it because of the earthquake?"

"O-chibi! Kaede! Where are they?"

"Momo took Echizen back to his house. Fuji carried Nagase back to his house."

"The scene was so romantic! You should have seen it," Azmaria commented with hearts in her eyes. She seemed to have regained her energy back.

"Be quiet! The reason I collapsed is because you gave me extra weight to carry!"

"It's not my fault!" Azmaria whined before she looked at Oishi and frowned, "Your double partner is looking at you like you're crazy because he thinks that you are talking to yourself."

"You're the one who started it!"

"Eiji?" Oishi interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"NO! HE'S ON CRACK!" Azmaria screamed. Too bad he couldn't hear her.

I ignored her this time as I told Oishi that I was fine.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Nya!"

I thought that was enough to get Oishi to stop asking me questions because once he starts asking if you're okay, he won't stop until he absolutely knows that you are okay or if you give up and tell him what's wrong. That time where O-chibi injured his eye, Oishi being the mother of Seigaku tried to persuade O-chibi to quit the match, but eventually gave up when everyone including Tezuka-buchou persuaded him to continue.

**Azmaria's POV**

I hate being ignored by Eiji! I'm a part of him from now on, so why won't he talk to me? Is it because of that guy Oishi is his double partner.

Then the unexpected happened from my POV. Oishi put his hand on Eiji's forehead to make sure that he didn't have a fever. For a second I thought I saw Eiji blushing. It was cute.

"O-Oishi-"

"Just checking to make sure you weren't lying," Oishi told him.

**Eiji's POV**

What is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? His hand is just on my forehead, so why?

"You're fine Eiji, but I think it's better if you stay at my house tonight."

"What? Why?"

"It's raining outside, and if you tried to walk home, you really would get a fever."

I was quiet as I heard thunder noises outside. Azmaria clinged to me at the sound of the thunder. I sighed. If Azmaria hates thunder and lighting she wouldn't go outside until its over. At least I believed that.

"Okay."

"That's the Eiji I know."

My heart was beating faster again. Why is this happening? He just said that I was back to normal, so why?

"Because I think you're in love with him," Azmaria declared.

_I don't know what you're talking about, nya!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Azmaria observed Eiji's reaction to what Oishi was doing after she told him that he was in love with his double partner. The truth was that she was only assuming that, but after what Eiji told her, it made it clear to her that he liked Oishi but did he like-like him?

Time passed and the two Seigaku members fell asleep as Eiji slept in Oishi's bed, and Oishi slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Azmaria couldn't go to sleep because she was a ghost from now on. She also had to watch them, so she could warn Eiji when a demon attacked.

Azmaria was lost in thought about what happened three years ago in her world. After the four legendary heroes defeated Aion for good, Rosette and Chrono decided to stay as Summoners (highly trained mages) even though they know that they are already dead. When the legendary heroes left someone from another world (this world) attack them and everyone died except her and another friend who was suppose to be dead called Satella. The two girls turned into Guardians waiting for a Guardian to appear and use them to save the universe again. Azmaria hid at the bottom of the lake waiting for eighty years. The reason she still looks twelve instead of sixteen or eighty-six is because the person who attacked her in her world put a curse on her where she would forever be young and immortal. She would grant the powers of immortality to whoever was the final Guardian. Satella was meant to die.

"That person is in this world" Azmaria began, "He will come after Eiji. I have to protect him no matter what...I just hope that someone else will help me..."

* * *

Outside the Oishi residents, two mysterious figures stood on top of the tallest building in the thunder storm. You couldn't see them that well, but they were both in Sukka from like Eiji was this afternoon. One had bat wings and black hair that was spiked while the other was a brunette that looked like a normal teenage boy.

"It's cold Jun! When can we go inside?" ask the brunette.

"Shut up Judai! Go back to what you were doing!" the raven haired teen told the brunette.

"Fine! Is that house with the red haired boy and ghost the final Guardian that our guardians told us about?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, the eighth Guardian that Alviss told us about: Eiji Kikumaru and his Guardian Azmaria Hendric."

"Tomorrow, do we get to meet them?"

"Yes. When we do, don't do anything stupid that would give us away."

"Quit worrying Jun-Jun. I won't get caught."

"Either call me Jun or we will go back to Manjoume Sanda!"

With that a lighting bolt clashed near the raven haired brunette to match what he just said.

The brunette sweatdropped, "Okay Jun. _Eiji Kikumaru The last Guardian...I wonder what he's like. Hope he's not like Jun._"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3210 words.**

**Yohko: This is where the chapters increase in length.**

**Me: Not a lot of things were changed. I won't even give any spoilers for the KH story I'm working on. Anyway, please review. Ja ne!**


	4. The New Transfer Students

**The New Transfer Students**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Me: That flagging was SO last season, so there is no need to yell like a kid now. This story, if you haven't noticed, takes place before the Yamabuki match and after the St. Rudolph match. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The New Transfer Students

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

_It hurts…someone help!_

_'Who are you? You have to tell me your name if you want me to help you.'_

_Why won't anyone help?!_

_'Please give me your name-'_

**_He's not going to give you any information, Guardian of Hope._**

_'Who are you, and what did you do to him?'_

_**I'm just playing with him. He's mine after all.**_

_'You can't treat people like that, nya!'_

_He belongs to me, so I can do anything I want. His friends and his lover abandoned him._

_'That doesn't gives you the right to-'_

_**Alviss will tell you that he belongs to me. Right Alviss?**_

_.........I belong…to Mir-_

_'DON'T SAY IT!'_

I woke up from the nightmare in sweat again. That dream again. That boy…Alviss…it feels like I met him somewhere before. I can't remember where though. But that man who was hurting him…who the hell was he? And why him of all people? What did he mean by his friends and lover abandoned him? Hmm…

"Eiji! Good morning!"

I turned toward the window sill to see Azmaria perched on there as happy as ever. It makes me wonder where she gets her cheerfulness from.

"Good morning, Azmaria, hoi-hoi!" I said trying to sound cheerful as ever, "Where's Oishi?"

"He woke up before you and is making breakfast now. I wonder what he is cooking though. I'm starving!"

"Azmaria, you're a ghost. You shouldn't be able to get hungry."

"I can, and I can eat too!…It's just that…the food will see through…"

There was silenced as I sighed. Why did she have to be so weird?

"Eiji?"

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about? It must have been a nightmare because you were tossing and turning in your sleep after Oishi left. I was getting worried…"

"We're connected right, so you should have been able to see my nightmare, right?"

"For some strange reason, I couldn't see what you were dreaming about. It seemed that someone wouldn't let me into your dream. Was it probably a person in your dream that kicked me out of your mind?"

It hit me like a rock. That man that was talking to me so he could prevent Azmaria from getting into my dream because if she could get into my dream, she might have been able to save Alviss.

"I don't know what to say Azmaria, but…"

"HEY EIJI! QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET DOWN HERE! THE FOOD IS DONE!"

"Coming Oishi, nya!"

Saved by Oishi to prevent me from telling Azmaria about the nightmare. I zoomed downstairs not realizing that I was still in Oishi's pajamas. I could hear Azmaria giggle as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Smells good Oishi, nya! Where's my plate?"

"Over there at the table."

**Azmaria's POV**

I watched Eiji go over to the table and wait impatiently for Oishi to get the rest of the food. The calmer member of the Golden Pair finally finished cooking and sat next to the redhead. This time I knew Eiji was nervous around him as I saw him scooting away.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" he asked, "Are you still sick?"

"No. It's just called personal space. I have my space…when I'm eating. Hoi-Hoi!"

That was a lie. I can tell Eiji that you are nervous of sitting next to Oishi now.

"Whatever you say."

I sighed as Oishi moved away from Eiji as the redhead finally started eating like the Eiji I know. Well…this is the first time I saw him eating…

When are you guys going to take it up a notch? I ask myself as I wait for the chance to steal the food. I see an opening and…

* * *

The food stealing plan did not go well at all. I try to steal a piece of bacon from Oishi's plate. I managed to swallow it. The only problem was that the meat was showing the digestion progress and I forgot to cover myself. I scared the shit out of Oishi who thought he was seeing things. He walked out the door when he finished getting ready for school. Eiji just scolded me for being stupid and ran after Oishi after rushing to get dressed. I sighed. That piece of bacon wasn't enough. I'm going to starve all day. I'm going to bring a towel to cover my digestive system from now on!

The Golden Pair walked to school (even though there was an earthquake, they still had to go to school because nothing severe happened) as I tagged along from behind. Oishi kept telling Eiji that he felt that moving bacon following him.

"You're crazy Oishi. It was just your imagination. Bacon getting digestive in front of you? Come on, nya!" Eiji told him with a smile on his face.

It took a miracle for Oishi to believe him. The two continued to walked to school as I watched over them. I can't let a demon ruin a moment like this. Come on Oishi! Make a move on Eiji already!

Sadly…nothing happened…

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

Oishi and I finally made it to Seishun Gakuen. We had to part our separate ways to go to different classes. If only we were in the same class then maybe…

I made it to my classroom when a certain ninja popped up in front of me. I was surprised as I fell backwards.

"Seventh person I scared today," Kaede told Fujiko.

Fujiko didn't respond as he looked behind me. For a second I thought he could see Azmaria. He was however looking for the next victim for the next scare tactic and didn't noticed the spirit. Kaede did notice and waved to her. Azmaria didn't wave back as she asked the ninja, "How did you heal so fast?"

"Injuries like that are no problem. Shusuke treated me like a real doctor and I was able to recover in one night. I can't say the same for Ryoma-bozu, de gozaru," she explained.

"How romantic," Azmaria commented.

"Dream on."

Fujiko looked at us like we were crazy. He didn't show it, but the two of us can easily tell what he's thinking. He's thinking "Who are we talking to? There's only two of us, so…"

"EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR SEATS! THE EVIL SUBSTITUTE TEACHER IS COMING!" one of the students yelled as the class rushed to their seats. Kaede was pissed off.

"Now how am I supposed to cut class without getting expelled?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders as we headed to our seats. I sat next to the window meaning that Azmaria can look outside the whole class period. To the right of me was Fujiko and in front of me was Kaede as she hid her ninja tools away in a safe place were the substitute teacher wouldn't find them.

Time seemed to slow as the substitute teacher barged into the classroom. What's worse was that the substitute was a male! Dammit!

The evil substitute teacher made his way to our teacher's desk and got out his attendance book. The reason people call him the evil substitute sensei is because of the way he treats his students. If he doesn't like you and you do something wrong he kicks you out of the classroom or give you detention. If he likes you and you get in trouble he will make a compromise with you that is said away from the other students, so they don't hear what he is promising the student. The deal is usually something that is against the law…what was it? Rape against underage teens? The student is usually miserable the next day and the week and month and so on. What I hate about this teacher is that he seems to like me. I could tell because he keeps eyeing me and keeps looking at a certain part of my body. Why hasn't anyone reported him already? Oh well…just don't get in trouble. That goes for Kaede and Fujiko too. He doesn't like Fujiko and hates Kaede for cutting class will do anything to expel her.

"All right. We have two new students transferring to this class," he began.

"Who are the new students?" Azmaria asked.

I don't know, but I hope they aren't scum like the evil teacher…

"You may come in now you two," the evil teacher commanded.

The two new students walked into the classroom as told. One of them looked like a fifteen year old rich snob, but his clothes didn't match that. He was wearing all black, from head to toe. Even his raven hair was black. His skin was pale like a vampires, and had onyx colored eyes. Scary! The other boy however was something else. I could tell that everyone (minus Fujiko, Kaede, Azmaria, and me) was checking him out. The boy looked the same age as the raven haired boy. He had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans. What's strange is that they were shiny when it hit the sun light. His shoes were brown and sparkled in the light. He gave a warm smile that caught the hearts of almost everyone in the class.

The two students wrote their names on the board. When they were finished, we learned their names.

"My name is Manjoume, Jun. Address me as Manjoume Sanda and I'll be happy," the raven haired boy told us. The class really didn't care which ticked him off.

"Don't mind Jun's rudeness everyone," the brunette began as we all turned to him, "My name is Yuki Judai. It's a pleasure to meet each and every one of you," he said in a kind hearted voice as he took a bow.

The class was quiet before it got noisy as the students started asking Judai questions about himself.

"Where did you come from?" one of the guys asked.

"Domino City, Duel Academy," Judai answered.

The class didn't realize that that place did not exist in this world meaning that he was from another world. Wait! Did I just think that he was from another world?

"What are your hobbies?" one of the girls asked.

"Dueling, singing, and being around all my friends," Judai replied with an innocent giggle.

The questions kept piling up as Judai was able to answer them all which most of them didn't make since. I noticed that Manjoume turned away from the class as he eyed the people that were trying to hit on the brunette.

"Judai is kind of cute," Azmaria stated.

"He can't match my cuteness," I told her proudly.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Fujiko questioned.

"Me? Jealous of him?! Give me a break Fujiko!"

"He is kind of cute. Even cuter than Negi-bozu," Kaede said in that dreamy tone.

"Hey..." Fujiko mumbled.

The class was quiet as the evil teacher assigned them a seat. Manjoume was to sit behind Fujiko while Judai would sit behind me.

"Just a second Yuki."

Judai turned toward the substitute teacher and waited for what the teacher had to say. Manjoume didn't go to his seat as he listened to the conversation.

_Great, now that bastard is going to hit on the new kid in front of the whole class!_ I screamed in my head.

The evil teacher leaned closer and closer to the brunette's lips, as the brunette flinched as he felt something fly above his head. To the classes surprise, Manjoume did a powerful roundhouse kick that hit the teacher in the face sending him into our teacher's deck.

"That's what you get for trying to molest Judai, you pedophile!" Manjoume announced in a bitter tone. He turned to the class as he declared, "Anyone else who tries to touch Judai in anyway like that bastard did, I will hurt you regardless of your status in this school! You hear?"

The class was silent as everyone, excluding me, Fujiko, Azmaria, and Kaede who cheered for Manjoume for doing something totally brave, nya.

"It's Manjoume Sanda. Judai tell them my phrase," Jun said to the brunette.

"Okay! Everyone it's ichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Manjoume-sanda!" Judai told everyone.

Everyone repeated what Judai told them. Jun smirked in victory as I saw him give a thumbs up to Judai.

"Judai may be cute and handsome, but Manjoume is strong. I would like to train with him some time," Kaede said in a thoughtful tone

"Someone like him wouldn't go with the dropout student of the class," Fujiko told her harshly.

"That's mean…" Kaede mumbled as she opened her eyes showing her disapproval.

"Something tells me it will be hard to get close to Judai…" I said with a sigh.

"HEY! Is Manjoume looking at you Eiji, or am I losing it?" Azmaria asked.

Sure enough Manjoume was staring at me as the students cheered for him like he had become a famous celebrity in seven minutes. I stared at him for a few seconds before turning my gaze to Kaede as I told her not to get too depressed. The two finally sat in their seats as Manjoume walked over to me and whispered, "We have to talk at lunch."

"Nya?"

He walked away from me and sat behind Fujiko. Azmaria had her eyes on him and it wasn't because she thought he was cute…

The evil teacher was out cold, so they had to replace him with another teacher. LUCKY!

Class was great with a new substitute teacher. She was very benevolent as she took role and began teaching the class the history of Tokyo. Kaede cut class when she wasn't looking as Fujiko giggled because she didn't noticed that the ninja was gone. It even more hilarious when Judai fell asleep for the whole period. Nothing could wake him up, and the substitute didn't mind him sleeping. The only problem was that Jun kept giving me the evil eye. I tried not to pay attention to him, so I just focused on the boring lesson.

* * *

It was finally lunch which only meant food. At the sound of the bell, Judai instantly woke up with a huge grin and dashed to the lunch room trying to be first in line. Kaede came back as she and Fujiko walked to lunch. I tried to get out of the classroom without the raven haired spotting me, but it didn't work as he was stalking me as I tried to walk to the lunchroom.

"Can you stop following me, nya? It's getting annoying," I told him in an irritated tone.

"Not until I tell you something. Follow me the top roof" he answered. His request sounded more like an order than anything else.

I hesitantly followed him to the roof nut followed him so I can get everything over with. Azmaria tagging along as usual.

Once we got to the roof, he closed the door behind me. Something tells me that someone is going to get hurt…

"What do you want?" I asked innocently or at least tried to.

There was no respond as he put his hands in his pocket and got out a pendant that looked exactly like mine only it had an onyx gem fixed in it. Azmaria froze.

"Does that mean you're a-"

"Yes, I'm the fifth Guardian of Space. That Guardian of yours can stop hiding behind your back now."

Azmaria appeared in front of me. She no longer felt the need to hide behind me.

"Where are your Guardians?" she asked.

"That is no concern of a Guardian weak as you," Jun said in a mocking tone.

"WEAK?! HOW DARE YOU!" Azmaria cried out in rage.

"Azmaria calm down!" I told the ghost. I faced Manjoume, "Jun how could you call someone like her weak?" I asked forgetting to call her Manjoume.

"It's Manjoume Sanda," he corrected, "and if she is your only Guardian, then she must be the weakest of them all."

"That doesn't explain anything!" I yelled.

"What I mean is that if she appears during your Sukka from then she is really weak," Jun explained.

"Sukka?" I asked him.

"Your Guardian should have told you that there are three forms to the Guardian. The Sukka which is the weakest and most embarrassing mode as you use 27 of your powers. Cosplay which you use your talents to battle as you use 71 of your powers. The final is Armor which you use 100 of your power and used only for extreme cases. In other worlds you only used your Sukka form without the help of your Guardian meaning that you used only 10 of your powers which in my book means that you're a weak Guardian."

"HEY!" This guy was pissing me off now.

"Aniki, you shouldn't criticize the power of the Sukka," a voice said.

"Shut up you worthless spirit!" he spat.

"That's cruel!" the spirit cried out.

Suddenly three spirit figures wearing polka dot underwear appeared behind Manjoume as he groaned. One of them was yellow, another was green, and the last one was black.

"Why did all three of you show up? I'm not in Sukka form!" the raven haired teen asked them in an annoyed tone.

"Aniki, we can appear anytime we want because we are your Duel Spirits," The yellow spirit told him.

"JUST DISAPPEAR! YOU THREE ARE ANNOYING!" Manjoume declared.

The spirits were shocked and flew two feet from him crying in agony. Boy, were they loud! Azmaria and I had to cover our ears.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Hoi-Hoi! Who are those spirits?" I asked over the weeping.

The whining stopped as they flew close to Jun again and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ojama Yellow!" the yellow spirit introduced.

"I'm Ojama Green!" the green spirit said.

"I'm Ojama Black!" the black spirit declared.

"Together, we are the Ojama Trio!" the three Ojamas told us.

I was silent as Manjoume added, "These guys are my Sukka and Cosplay Guardians. They're annoying. They're obnoxious. They stink and worse of all, THEY WON'T SHUT UP!"

The Ojama Trio was stunned again as Manjoume continued, "The only good trait about them is that they know how to stick together and stand up for each other. They're like a family to me…"

He said that with a faint smile on his face. It look cute on him...

"Then why-" I was cut off.

"The Sukka form is weak if you only have one Guardian. I have three Guardians so the Sukka form isn't as weak as yours."

I was mad now. First he criticize Azmaria for being weak, and now he's making fun of me for being a new Guardian that doesn't know anything. That jerk!

"I'll prove to you that I'm right. Go Ojama Trio! Use that technique!"

"Right, aniki!"

The Ojama Trio combined their powers and began forming a tornado that surrounded Azmaria.

"Azmaria!" I cried out.

The Ojama Hurricane surrounded Azmaria completely as she fell to the ground as if gravity was pushing against her.

"W-What's going on? My body…feels heavy..." Azmaria murmured.

The Ojama Hurricane disappeared as the three Ojamas flew back to Manjoume.

"My Guardian Position is Space, but my powers have to do with gravity. Do you see now Eiji? A true Guardian wouldn't be forced down by gravity with that. She's just a weak spirit that-"

"Release her now, Jun! I get your point!" I shouted. I saw how Azmaria was suffering from one attack. Maybe he was right, but I can't bare to see her hurt.

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and I'm not finished yet," Manjoume said in a dark tone.

Jun drew out a sword out of nowhere (1) and was about to strike me when…

"JUN STOP!"

Jun heard the voice and pulled back quickly. I turned toward the door to see Judai standing at the door with a worried work.

"I told you not to act without me, and to not cause a scene!" he scolded as he walked up to the raven haired teen and smacked him on the head. When that happened the gravity that was forcing Azmaria down lifted as she was able to stand up again. Jun's sword vanished into thin air.

"You went to lunch when I told you that Guardian duty goes first!" the raven haired teen yelled.

Tears started to form around the brunette's eyes, "I…was hungry, so I went to lunch. JUN HATES ME NOW!"

We all sweatdrop as Judai started to cry.

"I-It's not your fault J-Judai! It was my fault f-for acting without you. Just stop crying!" Manjoume said quickly. It was obvious he was a sucker for tears.

"OKAY!" Judai said with a grin.

We all fell over when we realized that Judai was fake crying.

"Dammit…" Jun muttered under his breath.

Judai then turned to me and took a bow, "Sorry that Jun attacked you. He wasn't suppose to attack you! We were just going to explain to you about the power of the Guardians...SORRY!"

"It's all right. The only two questions I have are: 1: Are single Guardians really that weak? 2: Where did the sword come from?!" I asked him.

"The answer to question one is no. Not all Guardians are weak. Azmaria just lacks the inexperienced in battle, so she couldn't withstand the demi (2) attack. As for the answer for question two the sword came from the Cosplay form. If you haven't noticed Jun was in Cosplay form and not Sukka. If you are in Cosplay form, you can use a weapon that suits you the best. Jun prefers the sword even though I think a gun suits him better. As for you…if you don't even activate your Sukka's full power, you can't use your Cosplay form. Nonetheless you can't choose a weapon that suits you," Judai explained.

"Oh…but that doesn't explain why those Ojama Guardians are with him in his Cosplay form when they're suppose to be Sukka," I told him.

"That's hard to explain. In the world where we came from, only special people can see spirits in that world. Only three people in Duel Academy could see them and that's me, Jun, and my best friend Johan. The Duel Spirits appear on random occasions. So in this occasion the Ojama Trio appeared because Jun was in Cosplay from and the fact that they always appear to talk to him. They are both Sukka and Cosplay. Azmaria on the other hand is supposedly only Sukka which is the reason why Jun called her weak."

"How did you get so smart?" Jun asked the brunette.

"It's called paying attention to the Armor Guardian's advise," Judai answered calmly.

"What's the Armor Guardian?" I asked.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. If you can't even use your Sukka to the fullest the Armor Guardian will not even acknowledge you…" Judai said with a sigh.

"That makes me feel better, Hoi-Hoi!" I told him.

"Great!"

We were quiet as we heard Judai's stomach growl. He blushed a bright pink as he mumbled, "I'm hungry…"

"YOU JUST ATE!" Jun yelled.

"But that wasn't enough, Jun! I had to stop piling my food because I felt your battle aura," Judai stated.

"You're impossible. Lunch is probably already order, so go back to the classroom!" Manjoume told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!" Judai screamed.

"Drama king…just shut up and move," Jun said coldly as he dragged Judai by the collar of his shirt to the door. He stopped to face me and said, "Sorry for attacking you. You just need more experience. If you do that then maybe your powers can help you in tennis matches."

"Eh? What do you mean by that, nya?" I asked him, but they were done before I got an answer. There were so many things that I don't know about being a Guardian and Azmaria.

"Come on, Azmaria. Let's go back to class," I instructed as she began to follow me toward the door.

"Eiji…" Azmaria began.

"Hmm?"

"Am…I weak?" she asked me in a discouraged tone. This was not the Azmaria I know.

"Of course you're not weak! Sure Manjoume might have brought you down, but you just have to get stronger. Right, nya?"

Azmaria perked up again, "You're right! I WILL GET STRONGER AND TEACH HIM WHO'S WEAK!"

I smiled as I rushed to class with her trailed after me.

* * *

Class after class wasn't so bad as Kaede and Fujiko kept asking me where I was. I didn't tell them which worried them. Judai complained about being hungry as Manjoume snickered at the brunette. Azmaria was glaring at the raven haired teen as the Ojama Trio was dancing on top of his hair, but it didn't bother him.

The substitute teacher finally got to the topic that everyone was waiting for: The Talent Show.

"If you want to participate in the talent show, sign up here."

Almost all the students signed up. Fujiko didn't want to participate because he was going to be at tennis practice along with me. Kaede wasn't the type to show off her abilities and she would rather watch Fujiko play tennis than show off her ninja skills. Judai was debating whether or not to join, but Manjoume whispered to him something that I couldn't make out. Judai grinned as he signed up.

"I wonder what Manjoume told him…" Azmaria thought out loud. I ignored her as I saw Judai slump back into his seat exhausted. Manjoume looked upset too as he eyed the sign up seat and then turned and walked back to his seat. What could they possibly be thinking?

* * *

The bell rung and school was over. Fujiko, Kaede, and I rushed to the tennis court for tennis practice with Azmaria trailing us.

We made it to the tennis court to see all the Seigaku Regulars. Our captain Tezuka was talking to Ryuzaki-sensei about something. Inui was taking notes. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing again as Taka tried to break up the fight. O-chibi was their too surprisingly as his three "followers" and two other girls Sakuno and Tomoko were asking him about the injuries he sustained. For some strange reason I was paying attention to Oishi as he was ordering the first years around. Fujiko and Kaede noticed this and walked away from me to get ready for practice.

"Oishi!" I called out. Why did I do it? I may never no except that I'm not myself today.

Oishi walked over to me and asked if I needed something as I asked if he was going to participate in the talent show.

"No way. We have a game coming up Are you ready to play?"

"Yep."

Ryuzaki-sensei told everyone to stop as she introduced the new tennis player which was none other than Judai. Manjoume was behind him of course.

"YOU!" Azmaria pointed as I told her to put her finger down.

"Hello everyone! I hope we can all be good friends!" the brunette shouted as most of the tennis team was checking him out again. I sighed when even Momo was checking him out for a few seconds. Inui detected this and scribbled something in his notebook.

"He seems like a nice guy," Oishi whispered to me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I know Judai was hiding something. That expression on his face that he showed in class proved it.

Ryuzaki-sensei then assigned Momo to play the brunette. Momo agreed without thinking of the consequences. The rest of the Seigaku regulars were to watch and observe the match.

"Hey Jun," I began, "Who do think is going to win?"

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and I don't really care who wins," he responded in an aloof tone.

"And here I thought you were going to protect him when Momo performs his special technique on him," Kaede said as she appeared behind Jun.

"You don't expect me to protect him from everything?!" Manjoume questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Just wondering because his face might be ruined after this match," Kaede said with a laugh.

There was silence as Judai and Momo entered the court. Judai was up to serve.

The match began when Judai served the ball. He served it normally as Momo easily returned it. They were rallying for a while as Judai finally gave a chance ball.

"Bad move!" Momo taunted as he jumped up in the air and slammed the ball into the ground.

"There's Momo's special technique. Dunk Smash!" Horio stated the obvious.

"0-15"

"That was…SO COOL!" Judai shouted in a kiddy tone as I saw Manjoume sigh.

"He's never going to get serious…" Manjoume mumbled as he shook his head.

"Since when was he ever serious?" I asked. I asked the question like I knew him forever and it seemed like that.

"…Never…except…" Jun didn't get to finish as Judai served the ball again and repeated the same step as the last round.

"I think I know what Judai's doing," Kaede said which got the attention of the Regulars.

"What is he doing?" I asked her.

"I think…" Kaede began.

"0-30"

"Judai's playing style is…"

"0-40"

"Copycat tennis," she finished.

"Momoshiro leads 0-1. Momoshiro to serve."

"Copycat tennis?" I asked, "What's that?"

"It's," Oishi began, "a tennis style where the player observes the player and then copies the moves they used."

"Doesn't that require a lot of psychical strength?" I questioned.

"It does, but for someone as skinny as him…" -

"If you are correct and if I know Judai as well as I think I do, he will copy the next technique," Jun said.

We continued to watch the match. Momo was having a rather harder time scoring now that Judai was copying his movement. Momo recognize Judai's movements as his own and accidentally made a chance ball.

"Thank you!" Judai cheered as he jumped up in the air and slammed into the ground. Everyone especially Momo was stunned that the brunette was able to copy a technique as hard as that.

"Uhh…15-0!"

"Copycat…" Jun mumbled.

* * *

The tennis match seemed like forever as Judai and Momo kept rallying. Momo was warn out, but Judai didn't seem the least bit tired. I asked Manjoume why he wasn't tired at all.

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and he never gets because he's always energetic running around like an idiot all over DA."

"Does this mean that Momo will-"

"Yes, Momo will lose to Judai if he doesn't think of something fast," Kaede answered.

"Momo-sempai you idiot underestimating the player. Mada mada dane." O-chibi murmured.

There was more silence as the score was now 5-3, 30-15. Judai has to score two more points and he wins. Momo might be kicked out of the Regulars if he loses.

"40-15!"

"COME ON MOMO! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Azmaria shouted, but no one, but me, Kaede, and Jun could hear her, so we had to cover our ears. The Regulars looked at us weird and turned back to the game as Inui was taking more notes.

During one another rally, something bad happened to Judai. He missed the ball completely allowing Momo to score. When the judge announced the score, Judai fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Jun asked as he surprised everyone by jumping over the huge fence and running over to Judai's aid.

"Get out of the court! There is a game going on!" the judge yell.

"SHUT UP! He's hurting here!" Jun turned to Judai, "It's happening again right?"

"Y-Yes…it hurts…"

Judai collapsed into Manjoume's arms as the raven haired teen told the judge that the match was over and that Momo won by default.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momo asked the raven haired teen.

"Yeah…but…"

THUMP!

_SOMEONE HELP! IT HURTS! STOP IT!_

_**You know you like it Alviss. Now let me hear your screams.**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Kaede questioned in a worried tone.

"My head is throbbing. It feels like it's going to burst!"

"Eiji..."

_**YES! SCREAM IN AGONY! YOUR SCREAM IS MUSIC TO MY EARS!**_

_"STOP IT!"_

_**I think I will turn it up a notch. -click-**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"EIJI!"

**Azmaria's POV**

What the hell is going on?! After Judai faints Eiji starts screaming in pain and holding on to his head like Judai did. Wait…could it be that that person who gave Eiji nightmares is attacking him now? How could someone do that?"

"KAEDE! WHAT DO WE DO?" I questioned. I was close to losing it.

"I don't know, Azmaria…"

_"STOP IT! IT HURTS! Please…"_

I could only watch in horror as Eiji collapsed to the ground.

"EIJI!"

"EIJI-SEMPAI!

"EIJI! RYUZAKI-SENSEI PLEASE HELP US!" Kaede screamed.

* * *

**Me: TBC 6510 with words. If you haven't noticed, some things have been changed. For example, Judai just has a stomachache which will be a joke in the next chapter instead of something serious because he and Alviss are not connected unlike Eiji who is connected to him. Instead of screaming out loud, it's more of an attack mentally and he's screaming inside his head.**

**Beside that, Eiji calls Jun "Manjoume" until a certain chapter where Jun won't care how he is referred to. On to more editing!**

**1. If Batman can do it, Jun can too.**

**2. Demi is a gravity spell from Final Fantasy 8 and 9.**


	5. Yamabuki Trouble

**Yamabuki Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). Then there's Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death.**

**Me: Here is the changed version of chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Yamabuki Trouble

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

'_Where am I?' I ask myself as I was surrounded in darkness. I place my hands on my forehead. 'My head still hurts.'_

_I could hear someone sobbing in the darkness. I couldn't see who it was though..._

_Who's crying…Is it that boy again?…_

_**It hurt. The pain…I can't do this anymore! Ginta…why did you abandon me?**_

_I finally saw what the boy looked like. He looked younger than me but I don't think that's the case. He had spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He might of had sparkly blue eyes if they weren't lifeless. His body was battered and there was this red tattoo covering his whole body. It looked like it was a virus of some sort._

…_**I really am alone in this world…**_

_I knew that wasn't true at all. Sure he looked destroyed beyond repair but there was still hope..._

'_THAT'S NOT TRUE!'_

_It felt like he couldn't hear me at all even though I was in front of him. _

_**No one loves me…that's why he-**_

"_ALVISS!"_

_Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of the blue haired boy. It looked to be another figure with spiky hair._

'_Wh-What the?'_

…_Sorry I'm late Alviss…I-_

_Alviss was really his name and not a pet name that the sadist gave him._

_**G-Ginta…I thought that you-**_

"_MIRAGE JUST SAID THAT TO MANIPULATE YOU!" The figure shouted. "Don't worry Alviss! I'll get stronger and save you from him, so please endure the pain…please…"_

_Alviss looked up. The expressionless face he wore disappeared and was replaced with a faint smile._

_**Ginta…**_

'_Those two are…'_

"EIJI!"

I woke up to see Azmaria on top of me crying.

"W-What happened…where am I?" I asked.

"We're in Oishi's house again." Azmaria explained, "After you fainted, Jun took Judai home as Oishi said he would take you back to his house since Kaede lied to him that this isn't the first time that it happened. Staying at his house again won't be a problem. He called your parents and said that you could stay for another night."

I frowned. _Damn it Kaede. Stop trying to get me alone with Oishi! You make it look like we're more than friends._

"Why are you blushing?" Azmaria asked me.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Your thinking about Oishi again."

"Be quiet! What time is it?" I asked.

"You been out for...six hours which means that it would be around 9:00 PM."

"EHHHH?! I overslept! I got to…"

"Sorry Eiji…"

I don't know what happened after that as everything went black. Chances are that she knocked me out…

* * *

_Another dream?_

"_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..."_

_Who is that…! That's-_

"_Nine...ten! Ready or not! Here I come!"_

_A little boy at the age of seven ran off to find his friends. He spotted one of his friends behind a bush._

"_Found you Sapphire!" he shouted in glee._

"_How did you find me?" the girl asked as she slowly showed herself._

"_You're blue hair sticks out! I also know that Smoke is over there trying to camouflage himself within the tress."_

_When the boy said that, the brown cloth that was on the tree fell down and a tall boy with black hair appeared._

"_How come you can see through my ninja tricks?" the older boy asked._

"_Because they suck!" the redhead told his friend._

"_YOU SON OF A B-"_

"_No swearing Smoke!"_

_It hit me that the boy with the red hair was me. _

"_Man...Eiji always win at this game. If you don't work on those techniques you'll never be a ninja," the blue haired girl tried to reason._

"_Same goes for you Sapphire!" _

"_I'm trying to be a doctor," Sapphire corrected, "Besides, ninja don't exist."_

"_THEY DO TOO! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF FEDUAL JAPAN?"_

"_Umm…guys…"_

"_Even if they did exist, what use do they have now? You would be better off with singing or tennis."_

"_I HATE SINGING AND TENNIS!"_

"_Guys…"_

"_That's because you always play people who are weaker than you and win. Take Eiji for example; he's really bad at tennis you beat him to a pulp. As for singing, people who sing for you are tone death."_

"_That's because-"_

"_GUYS!"_

"_What is it Eiji?"_

"_You guys should stop arguing. I mean if you guys keep doing it, your relationship might end."_

_When the younger me said that to them, they both flipped out and it was amusing._

"_W-What are you talking about? I don't like him!" Sapphire shouted quickly but her cheeks for flushed. _

"_Who would like a bitch like her?" Smoke questioned. His cheeks were also bright pink._

"_What did you call me Smokey?"_

"_I called you a bitch, BITCH! AND DON'T CALL ME SMOKEY!"_

"_Take back what you said and I might forgive you!"_

"_Want to fight!?"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_GUYS!"_

_The blue haired girl and the black haired girl began punching each other as the red hair boy tried his best to break them up._

'_The good old days when we were together…I wonder what happened to us now…'_

* * *

**RING! RING!**

"W-What was that?!"

I turned around to see that the alarm clock was ringing. Oishi must have set it to wake me up when it was time to go to school…SCHOOL! I almost forgot!

"Oishi! Where are you!" I asked. My voice was loud enough to wake everyone in the neighborhood but only Azmaria could hear me.

"Shut up Eiji," she grumbled, "some people are trying to sleep. Even if it's almost time to go to school…"

"Where's Oishi?" I asked her not caring if she was tired or not. I didn't believe ghosts needed any sleep anyway because they haunted people.

"Already at school. He left a note on the table. He wants you to take it easy after you collapsed yesterday," Azmaria explained.

"But!"

"Just give up Eiji! The Seigaku Regulars don't want you at school today after what happened yesterday." Azmaria said flatly, "Anyway, what happened in your dream? It seemed peaceful compared to the last one."

"I had a…" I was silent. I didn't want to tell Azmaria one of my personal dreams. The one I had just now was about my past; when I was only seven years old…

"Please tell me!" Azmaria begged. She might go down on her knees at any moment.

"No…" I said quickly

"Plea-"

"I SAID NO!"

There was more silence as Azmaria went into a corner of the room to sulk. I sighed, "I'm not going to tell you, so you can stop sulking."

She hesitantly stopped sulking and began to pout at me instead, "Oishi made you breakfast downstairs, so hurry up downstairs before I eat it."

Azmaria slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I waited until her presence was downstairs. I sighed again. I really didn't want to tell her about my past. I know that we're partners now, but what would she think when if I told her.

I placed my hand on my left cheek where my bandage was. Yes...my foolishness forced this bandage on me was a simple of the friendship that ended with 's worse is that I can't even communicate with Sapphire anymore either…

"I can't let the past get to me!" I yelled, "Everyone has to move on with their lives, so I will too!"

With that I quickly dashed downstairs into the kitchen and began my daily routine only in Oishi's house.

* * *

**Jun's POV**

"Jun! I want to go to school!" Judai screeched for the fifth time today.

"NO! YOU'RE STAYING INSIDE UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER! Besides when did you enjoy school?" I asked irritated. I just wanted to sleep in.

"I feel better and I want to finish my match with Momo!" Judai explained.

"No!"

"Don't treat me like a kid, Jun!"

I couldn't take much more of this. I grabbed a bucket of cold water that was in the corner of his room, and threw it on top of him.

"EEEEEEEK! COLD!"

I sighed as I looked at him now. He was no longer a guy, but a girl. You see, when he was younger he had a cursed placed on him by his sister because he didn't want to know black magic like me. When he is splashed with cold water he turns into a girl while hot waters turns him back into a boy. What's weird is that Judai's appearance and personality changes depending on what gender. I mean in his girl from his brown hair is at the length of half of his back as his…breasts are HUGE like C cup. His personality is more sinister, but more understanding and mature. Sometimes I think its best if he stays in his female form. Not like I care...actually I do because I feel like the whole turning into a girl thing is ripping off the Ranma 1/2 series (which it is.)

"Turn me back into a guy! I feel better now!" Judai yelled.

"If you promise to not beg me to go to school."

"I still want to go outside…"

I groaned as I pick up a bucket with hot water and threw it on top of the brunette as he turned back into a guy.

"I'll take you outside…if Eiji is feeling better," I told him.

"YAY!" Judai cheered as he started running around the house like a little kid.

_Why me? _I ask myself as I sent my Ojama spirits to go find Azmaria and to tell her for her and Eiji to meet up at the park.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

Jun doesn't seem like the person to send his Ojama spirits to us just to inform us about getting together. It made it seem like we were friends for a long time...and for some strange reason, I feel like we've been best friends forever.

"Sure, I'll meet up with those two since everyone is forcing me to skip school."

"Great. Now hurry up and let's go!" Yellow Ojama shouted.

"Quit rushing me!" I yell as I put on clothes that weren't covered in dirt. _I hope Oishi doesn't mind me borrowing this._

* * *

I finally rushed to the park where Jun and Judai were with Azmaria and the Ojama Trio trailing behind me.

When I finally got there…

"Took you long enough," Jun said with a moan.

"Sorry, if I had to carry your extra baggage, then I would have been here sooner!" I told him quickly.

"That's mean! Aniki!" the Ojama Trio shouted.

The Ojama Trio flew up to Jun as they cried in his hair, but he ignored them.

"So…why am I here at an hour like this?" I asked innocently. It was an hour or two after school so I had to ask.

"Ask Judai," he said simply.

"What we are doing," Judai began as he got out a disk of some sort where you could insert a certain type of cards, "is play Frisbee!"

We all fell over (anime style).

"Judai you idiot! That's my Duel Disk! If you break it, you'll be paying for it!" Jun yelled.

"It's okay. We won't drop it. Ready Eiji?"

"-sweatdrop- Yeah…nya!"

Judai threw the Duel Disk in the air as Jun panicked. I could tell that he didn't want us to throw something like this. I got it as I threw it back at Judai who threw it to Jun that passed it over to me. The game seem to go on forever as Azmaria and the Ojama Trio tried to distract us. It didn't work in the end. I noticed that Jun was throwing the disk harder and harder.

"Go easy on the Duel Disk Jun," I told him.

"It's Manjoume Sanda!"

When Judai threw the disk at me, I tossed it to Jun. He seemed really irritated about something as he threw the Duel Disk so hard which went over Judai's head and flew somewhere else away from the park.

"-sweatdrop- Whoops."

"It's okay, Jun. I'll go get it." Judai told him as he ran off in the direction of the Duel Disk.

"Eiji, go after him to make sure that he's okay..." Jun murmured.

"Why do I have to go after him? He's **your **friend, so why don't **you** follow him?!" I asked quite irritated. Jun seem to be really close to Judai so why send me?

"I sense Kaede nearby. I have to talk to her about something. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to chase a little innocent brunette, would it?"

I didn't say anything as I stormed in the direction of Judai. Azmaria reluctantly followed me. I could have sworn that I heard Jun snicker in the background. That jerk! I'm going to get him back. Just you wait, Hoi-hoi!

* * *

**Judai's POV**

Oh man. I can't believe that Jun's Duel Disk flew over in the direction where the park was much darker. I really don't like this area. Especially with all the tall trees glaring at me and the hooting of owls soaring the night sky looking for its prey.

I finally found my Duel Disk but in the hands of someone else. The person was a boy that looked like a college student when in reality, was probably in the same year as Eiji. He had white hair and had the eyes of a demon. This isn't good!

"Sorry. I threw my friend's Duel Disk too far and…umm…can I have it back?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"You heard my answer now scram before I get more angry than I already am."

"Can't do that. That Duel Disk is my friends, so I have to have it back."

Bad move. I watched as he threw Jun's precious Duel Disk to the ground.

"Guess it's something that doesn't break easily…"

"Stop it! Don't break stuff that doesn't belong to you!"

"Don't order me around!"

"Give it back!"

I dived for the Duel Disk, but he moved it out of the way resulting in me missed it and sliding into the dirt face first.

"You're going to regret that kid."

I stared at him only to see the eyes of a demon.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

"What was that?" Azmaria asked me.

I listened carefully. It was a scream that was coming from the area where Jun threw the Duel Disk.

"JUDAI!"

I rushed in the direction of the scream. Hopefully, I wasn't too late. When I got to the scene I was shocked at what I was seeing. A punk from another school beating up on poor Judai. The poor brunette had his hands over his head as trying to shield his head.

"So you had another friend huh?" the punk asked.

My blood started boiling in rage, "Let him go!"

"That isn't an order isn't it?"

"You heard me! Let him go!"

"E-Eiji…Duel Disk…must have…back…" Judai said in a horde voice.

I understood what he meant. He didn't care about his body. All he wanted was the Duel Disk because it belonged to Jun…would I do something like that?

My body reacted on its own as I charged at the punk and knocked him over removing the foot on Judai and the Duel Disk out of his hands. I bent down to see if Judai was okay.

"I'm…okay…Duel Disk…is it?"

I looked at the Duel Disk. This toy doesn't exist in my world, so I don't even know the basics of it. I just insured him that it wasn't broken.

"Get out of here Judai…" I told him.

"Eh?"

"Get out of here Judai, and go get Jun and Kaede!"

"But I don't know where…"

"If you're a Guardian then you will know where Jun is…now go!"

I watched as Judai rose to his feet and ran off in the direction of Jun's aura only turning his head back once to make sure that I was still there to insure him that I was safe.

I turned around ready to face the consequences when I could no longer feel the brunette's presence. Picking a fight with a punk is a very bad idea. Everyone knows that…especially someone like me who is very fragile being (at fighting).

"You picked the wrong person to fight," the punk told me as he stepped closer and closer to him.

"EIJI! NOW IS THE CHANCE TO RUN!" Azmaria shouted.

A part of me wanted to run away, but another part of me wanted to stay and fight…and that part of me was the one that made me stand my ground.

**Azmaria's POV**

"Eiji you idiot! You need to get out of this situation! Don't take it like a man! Swallow your pride and run!"

He didn't listen to me as the punk walked closer to Eiji until he was at face length toward him. He instantly grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up into the air as Eiji struggled to make him let go.

"It's your fault for picking a fight. Now I have to punish you."

I watched helplessly as the punk slammed Eiji into the ground and began assaulting him with punches and kicks. If only Eiji achieved Cosplay form then I could land a punch on him and not go through his body.

He picked up Eiji by the hair this time to see blood dripping from his head. Eiji was losing consciousness when he examined the boy.

"Someone like you shouldn't be picking fights with people like us," the punk repeated.

"S-Stop it…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop it…Smoke…it…hurts…"

"My name isn't Smoke, it's Akatsu Jin. Best remember it."

He prepared to punch him again when a kunai knife was thrown at Akatsu. It was aimed toward his hand, so he had to drop Eiji in order to evade the ninja tool.

"EIJI!"

I spun around to see Kaede along with Manjoume, Judai, and…Oishi and Ryoma?

"It's that guy! He's the one who broke your Duel Disk Jun!" Judai shouted.

Everyone made it to where I was standing as Kaede threw ninja shuriken to force Akatsu back. When he was far enough from Eiji, Oishi ran up to Eiji and held him in his arms.

"Echizen, is that the guy who served rocks at you?" Eiji's double partner asked.

"Yeah…"

Kaede opened her eyes and glared at Akatsu as she prepared her kunai, "I don't know who you are, but you better leave before I get mad."

"Who are you ordering?"

"On the count of ten you better be out of my sight. One-"

Akatsu grunted as he began to walk away from the Seigaku students. He snarled at the unconscious Eiji and muttered something before he was out of Kaede's range of kunai.

"Ten!…He's gone…so much for having target practice," the ninja complained.

"Is Eiji okay?" Jun asked.

"He's still breathing, so I think he'll be fine," Oishi assured the raven haired teen.

"Sorry…if I didn't make that guy mad then Eiji wouldn't be-" Judai was cut off.

"It's not your fault Judai. If it weren't for me throwing the Duel Disk too far and forcing Eiji to go after you then he wouldn't have been injured," Jun told him.

"…But…"

"If Eiji wasn't with you Judai, what happened to him might have happened to you," Kaede stated.

"…Yeah…and I'm thankful for him saving me…"

There was more silence until Judai asked, "Oishi, are you taking him home again?"

Oishi stared at him in disbelief, "He's been at my house for two days. His family is starting to get worried, so I'm taking him to his house."

"I vote that you should take him to your house one more time," Jun announced.

"I just said-"

"Take him home," Kaede purred.

"Kaede!"

"Take him home!" Judai repeated.

"Yuki!"

"It's Judai," Judai corrected completely.

"Oishi-sempai…take him home…" Ryoma said with a mischievous yet somehow sexy grin.

"Not you too Echizen!"

"It's four against one, so you take him home for one more night," Jun told him.

"It's actually eight against one," I told Jun as he groaned. The Ojama Trio and I voted for Eiji's double partner to take him home too, but nobody cared because Oishi and Ryoma can't see us.

Oishi finally gave up as he carried Eiji home. I followed after him. I heard Kaede and the two other Guardians giggling in the background as Ryoma lowered his hat and mumbled, "Mada mada dane."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The vice captain took Eiji home to his house. Once he got to his house and opened the door he saw a note left on the table. He placed Eiji down on the couch as he picked up the note and read it.

"_Hi sweetie. Your father and I are going out tonight. There is food in fridge so you won't starve. Make sure you make it to school tomorrow. We will be home around 4:00 AM._

_Love you always,_

_Mom"_

Oishi frowned. They're always going out now that his little sister was living with her friends because of her terrible grades. They hardly had time to spend with him or even bothered to check on their daughter to see if she was doing okay…

The mother of Seigaku searched for his first aid kit. He found it next to his fish tank. He fed his fish before he went over to his double partner and tended his wounds.

_Why has he been getting injured recently? _Oishi asked himself as he finished wrapping the bandage over Eiji's head. He glanced at the bandage that was on his left cheek. It was always there for some reason. He never took it off even if it got dirty. There must be some reason why he never take is off, or at least in front of other people. Maybe he could…

"Ohh…"

Eiji slowly opened his eyes to see his double partner staring at him.

"What happened?"

"A student from the Yamabuki school attacked you when you defended Yuki...I mean Judai. Don't worry. Kaede told him off, so he won't be near any of the Seigaku Regulars until we face them at the finals since I heard that the school we were going to face in the semifinals forfeited," Oishi explained.

Eiji sighed. What has he gotten himself into? That guy who attacked him reminded him of his friend Smoke.

"Eiji…"

"Nya?

"Manjoume told me that I had to have you stay at my house for one more night…"

"Why?"

"Manjoume and the others voted that I took you home. They already called your parents saying that you can stay for one more night. You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"No…it's just…" Eiji's face started turning bright pink. Azmaria laughed as she continued taunting the Guardian that he really liked Oishi.

_SHUT UP AZMARIA! _He yelled at her in thought speak.

"I have one more pair of pajamas for you to wear. I'll wash your Seigaku uniform, so you have something to wear tomorrow," Oishi told him.

"Thanks, nya."

"Is there anything else you need before I start my work around the house?" Oishi asked.

"Do you know where the shower is?" Eiji questioned.

"? Don't you already know? It's in the upstairs bathroom."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Oishi, Hoi-hoi!"

With that said, Eiji quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom and closing the door behind him locking it. In the bathroom there were many towels for him to use. He took the one that was closest to him, turned on the light, and quickly undressed. He stopped when he spotted Azmaria behind him.

"Can you get out of here?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't mind seeing you in the nude," Azmaria said with a perverted grin.

"That's not the point! It's called privacy Azmaria! Now get out before I start calling you a pervert!" the redhead warned.

"Eeek! I don't want to be called that. I'll be going now!" Azmaria said quickly as she went through the door and quickly downstairs to see what Oishi was cooking.

"Finally…" Eiji murmured as he finished undressing and removing the newly placed bandages on his head and body. He hopped into the shower and turned it on. He let the water run on him as he placed his hand on his left cheek again where his bandage was…

_It's getting old. Maybe its time to change it. _He thought to himself as he pulled the bandage of his cheek revealing a red scar. The scar was permanently embedded in his cheek. It was still bright red even though it been there for a long time. _Why won't the water ever wash this scar away? _He asked himself as he started scrubbing his body with soap.

_Why did he do it? Why did he hurt Sapphire and me? Why did he change from a true friend to a killer?!_

Tears started to form in the red haired boys eyes. _Why did he choose power over us? Did he hate us that much? Was Sapphire really a slut in his eyes? Was I…only a burden to him? A weakling…a tool…_

He broke down in the shower hoping that Oishi would not hear him cry. He couldn't get his past out of his head even know what happened was a long time ago. _I have to stop crying over the past! Our friendship is over!_

Eiji tried his best to stop his tears, but it was hard. He couldn't just forget people who helped him see the positive things of the world.

The Guardian turned off the water and got out of the shower after he grabbed the towel from the toilet seat and wrapping it around his body. He took an additional towel and covered his cheek.

"Ow!" he shouted but not so loud that no one could hear him. As he quickly moved the towel to only see blood stains on it. "Why is my cheek still breeding after all this time?" he asked in a worried tone as he quickly put water on the wound. The wound continued to bleed. "…Is this my punishment, for shattering Smoke's dream?"

"EIJI!"

Eiji quickly turned in the direction of the voice to see Azmaria with the first aid kit. She froze when she saw him only in a towel.

"E-Eiji" she blushed as she looked below him…

"…GET OUT AZMARIA!" Eiji screamed as he threw anything he could get his hands on and forced her out of the bathroom as she dropped the first aid kit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EIJI IS MEAN!" she screeched throughout the house, but sadly Oishi couldn't hear it. All he heard was Eiji screaming "GET OUT AZMARIA!"

"Eiji, are you okay?" he asked as he stopped cooking and headed upstairs.

"I-I'M FINE OISHI!"

"But no one was going upstairs and I don't anyone who is the name Azmaria."

"I said I'm fine, just don't come in!"

The two were silent as Oishi slowly walked back downstairs. Eiji sighed in relief as he quickly put a bandage on his cheek. The bleeding stopped when he did. Eiji looked around and realized something. He forgot Oishi's pajamas in his double partner's room.

"Shoot!"

Eiji didn't know what to do. Should he go back outside and get the pajamas or should he ask Oishi or Azmaria to get them. Well, he wasn't going to let Azmaria see him in the nude again and he **definitely** didn't want Oishi to see him naked. He was going to take a risk and go outside the bathroom and get his pajamas by himself.

He quickly zoomed into Oishi's bedroom and got the pajamas that he was talking about. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom…Oishi came back upstairs to get something and...

"O-Oishi!" Eiji shouted as he hid his blush under his towel but that only made it worse as it showed his penis.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi tried to look away, but kept staring at Eiji's beautiful body.

"OISHI'S LOOKING AT YOUR COCK!" Azmaria screeched as she got a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of Eiji.

There was a long pause.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eiji screamed as his body moved on its own and kicked him in the face which made him fall backwards back down the stairs with Azmaria tumbling down with him because she was behind him. Eiji caught the camera that she used, and threw it back down at Oishi before screaming, "OISHI YOU PERVERT!"

Eiji slammed the door plus locking it as Azmaria giggled at Oishi who was shocked when Eiji called him a pervert.

"I'm...not a pervert..." Oishi mumbled to himself.

In the bathroom Eiji sat on the floor with his hand on his heart. It was beating so fast. _What is this feeling? _He asked himself as he pulled his legs close together. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5920 words. This chapter needed serious editing. I really can't explain that Ranma problem in the end...maybe in another chapter...anyway, please review. I hope this chapter is better than the old one...**


	6. Enter Sapphire

**Enter Sapphire**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). Then there's Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death.**

**Me: So, this is one of the chapters that needed a LOT of editing. I hope everyone is satisfied with the edited version. I'm keeping Sapphire's profile but I realized that it's so Mary Sue that I needed to change a few things. **

**Name: Sapphire Hibiki **

**Age: 14 (looks older than Eiji though)**

**Race: Half Japanese, half American**

**Powers: Healing (more like being able to treat many injuries), can control water to a certain extent and material arts (not much)**

**Hair color: Sapphire**

**Eye color: Sapphire**

**Favorite color: Sapphire**

**Favorite food: Teriyaki chicken**

**Favorite animal: Cats**

**Love life: One sided with Smoke and later falls for Tezuka (sorry)**

**Hobbies: Taking care of people, criticizing people, forcing people to try her food, reading, watching people sing and play tennis, hanging out with friends (mainly shopping friends)**

**Likes: Doctors, Eiji, Judai, Inui, cooking, reading, playing tennis, bossing people around, making fun of people, shopping**

**Dislikes: Smoke, cheaters, killers, demons, history, blood, ninjas **

**Fears: Fire **

**Relationship: Single. Parents died in a fire and lives with foster parents temporary**

**Dream: Wants to become a doctor that can create a pancreas. **

**Personality: Sapphire is an above average girl (IQ 300) who speaks her mind and often hurts people in the process. This gave her the name "Sapphire the Slut" (which really makes no sense to her) or "Sapphire the Smart Ass" when she was only six. Personality wise today, she is very much like Inui: smart, cunning, and slick. Because of this, Inui and her get along which makes Kaidoh jealous. However she is very protective when it comes to Eiji as she still sees Eiji as the innocent boy that got into her affair with Smoke, and because of her not stopping Smoke did their friendship end. She trusts LME to take care of Eiji in the future. **

**Background: Her dream is to become the greatest doctor in the world that can create an all-cure disease. She met Eiji and Smoke when she was still an orphan ever since her parents died in a fire. When they first met, Sapphire made fun of Smoke and his dreams of becoming a great shinobi which did not exist in the modern time. This results in them fighting over which dream was better with Eiji in the middle. As the three continued to grow up together, Sapphire extreme intelligence allowed her to skip many grades as she got closer and closer to her dream as Eiji was still hanging on and Smoke was falling apart. The gap between the three made Smoke change for the worst. He starts going down the wrong path which leads to Sapphire getting into a very serious life that could have gotten herself killed if it weren't for Eiji defending her. After Smoke was arrested for trying to murder her, she was adopted by rich people that saw her potential. (Sapphire does not see them as her parents at all though.) She then received a scholar for a school to become a doctor in America. She accepted it and her parents took her to America leaving Eiji all alone. She regretted it later when she found out that Eiji was put into the same category as Smoke when she left thus shunning him. After four years in America she comes back hopefully to heal Eiji's wounds...Once she meets Mitsuki and the rest of the female LME members, she decides to change herself. **

**One more thing. I'm going to keep using Oishi's last name because it's easier to write.**

Chapter 6: Enter Sapphire

* * *

**Judai's POV**

"Good morning, Eiji!" I shouted into the redhead ears.

It was a beautiful and I wanted to express that by acting cheerful. Even though I try to bring sunlight into people's hearts, the light will never reach them especially when they are tired. Eiji was the perfect example.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Did Oishi do something stupid yesterday?" Jun added to my question.

Eiji still didn't respond. There was an awkward silence between us. After Jun treated my injuries, everything was fine that evening. This morning though, it seems like there are icicles in the room. Fuji thought it was weird that his friend wasn't talking at all. Kaede and Azmaria were giggling as Jun was sighing with relief that there would be peace and quiet today. I didn't like it one bit. Until I figure out what happened at Oishi's place I won't rest!

"Eiji, did Oishi do something stupid?" I asked which was the same question that Jun interrogated on.

Again, there was no response. I glance at Fuji. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I THINK OISHI DID SOMETHING PERVERTED!" Jun shouted which got the classes attention.

Eiji responded to the comment immediately by trying his best to hide his blush. People think I'm stupid when it comes to noticing stuff like this, but I know from just watching Eiji and Oishi together that Eiji likes his double partner.

"It's n-nothing like that…!" Eiji stuttered.

"If that's true then stop stuttering and say it to my face," Jun said in a provoking tone.

"EVERYONE! TEACHER'S COMING!" a male student yelled switching the attention from Eiji to getting to their desk looking ready for first period.

"All right! See ya Shusuke! I'm going to go train!" Kaede declared.

"You're cutting class again, Kaede?" Fuji questioned in a worried tone, "Do you expect me to keep taking notes for you?"

"Actually, yes. See you!"

Kaede opened the window and jumped out resulting in everyone in the room sighing seeing the ninja cutting class. How could Kaede keep doing this? She's going to end up like me if she keeps this up…

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I am dyeing to tell the other guardians about what Oishi did to Eiji in his house. I have to wait until after school before I brake the news. When that time came, I trailed after Eiji to the tennis court where Kaede finally returned from her training. However she looked really upset. In fact she was yelling at this girl with long sapphire hair. She was tall but not as tall as the ninja girl.

"Kaede, who are you yelling at?" Fuji asked her.

Kaede turned toward Fuji with her eyes opened and told him, "Can't you see that I'm offended?"

"Huh?"

"This girl made fun of the way of the ninja!"

"Ninjas don't exist in this time anymore," the girl said with a smirk.

Kaede glared at her and was about to walk away when the sapphire haired girl asked, "Are you going to tell me where he is?"

Kaede did not respond. She was really mad…

"All right, break it up!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted.

"She started it…" Kaede mumbled. Normally she would apologize but insulting the ninja is the best way to make her say something else beside a simple apology.

"**Is anyone going to tell me where he is?**" she shouted in English.

**Eiji's POV**

Who has the nerve to make fun of ninjas at a time like this? There was only one person I knew that would criticize the ninja. I went over to the girl and recognized her immediately. Those sapphire eyes, the sapphire hair, the scar on her hand, it has to be her!

"Sapphire?"

The girl turned around toward me. Her eyes widen.

"Eiji?"

I felt my heart beating rapidly. This person, my friend, has finally returned to me. I'm not ready to face her though. Not after she abandoned me to study in America.

"You've grown..." she mumbled.

I can hear the sadness in her voice, but I don't need her pity.

"**...I missed you.**"

"**...I didn't miss you.**"

"**I figured much. You seem much happier than you were back then Crybaby A-Ji.**"

That nickname again. I haven't heard anyone use that nickname for me in a while. I realized how much it doesn't suit me.

"**Don't call me that you slut!**"

"**What did you call me Crybaby A-Ji?**"

"**What do you think you slut?**"

"**You brat! Is this the welcoming I get after four years in America!**"

"**You shouldn't have had left me alone to suffer, bitch!**"

I noticed that Ryoma had a surprised expression on his face. I should have known that he knew what we were talking about. Everyone else had little no understanding of our conversation. It was better to keep it that way.

"Hey guys! What's the story?"

That was smart ass Jun asking a question at the wrong time. He knew if he asked it that we would have to explain ourselves...and that might take the whole practice to explain if Ryuzaki-sensei asked us...

**Azmaria's POV**

We all see Tezuka come over to the small group that gathered because of Eiji and the sapphire haired girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned in a dark tone that sent shivers down my spine despite not being able to feel the wind.

Eiji frowned.

"This is-"

He was interrupted by the sapphire haired girl.

"I'm Hibiki Sapphire. I'm Eiji's friend."

"Was." Eiji corrected. He continued to snarl at her. I have never seen Eiji hold so much hatred toward someone. Well...hate is a strong word so I wouldn't use that...

Sapphire shot a glare back at the Guardian of Hope, "What do you mean was? Are you still mad that I got adopted and left to America?"

"That's part of it but you know the real reason."

"You bast-"

"Why are you here?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Oh! I came back to check on Eiji's progress as a tennis player."

"Whatever! You just came back to annoy me and to brag about your scholarship!"

The group turned to the bluenette. "Scholarship?"

"This one…"

Sapphire dove her hand into her pocket and held up a doctor certificate. It was shiny so it burned my eyes.

"As of yesterday I am officially a doctor and-" Sapphire was cut off.

"You can't become a doctor until you are eight-teen plus, slut, nya!" Eiji said quickly. "All you can do is give advice to other doctors."

Sapphire slumped to the ground in shame.

"I'll ask you one last time. Why are you here beside to make fun of my failure?" Eiji asked in an angry tone.

"That's simple Eiji! I decided to become the second manager for Seigaku!" she declared.

It was Eiji's turn to slump to the ground. He began mumbling something in English. Probably cursing at her.

"Can she do that Ryuzaki-sensei?" Judai asked her.

"Yes, I checked her applications and not only is her IQ of 300 high enough to earn her to get a scholarship she also had another application to become a manager for Seigaku," Ryuzaki explained.

"WHAT?!"

"Inui is out of a job then…" Jun mumbled.

"Not quite! I requested Inui if we could work together, and he said that he didn't mind."

Ryoma eyed Inui suspiciously, "How do you meet her Inui-sempai."

"Myspace," Inui explained, "she shared her vast knowledge with me and I agreed to let her help.

"And what information is that?"

Inui gave an evil smirk and Eiji could only glare at the third year.

"Damn you Inui! How could you sell me out like that?"

"Data..."

Eiji groaned, "One Inui is enough. We don't need another one."

"What do you mean?" Judai asked innocently.

"If Inui's vegetable juice isn't enough, if you add Sapphire's horrible cooking then you will never be able to see the light of dawn again..."

The tennis team was shocked by this statement. A red vein appeared on the back of Sapphire's head.

"I improved Eiji, don't worry!" Sapphire ensured, but Eiji wasn't convinced.

"**That's what she said.**"

Sapphire ignored the red head and went toward Inui. Within seconds she was already discussing to Inui about the punishment for the team if they did not meet the requirements.

* * *

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all! The whole tennis team was running laps around the courts. Everything was going fine until after a minute passed where people who failed to run a lap in one minute had to drink Inui's new drink called Penaltea! It was red like sanguine…eww! Oh well, no one can see me, so I don't have to participate! It's fun to watch people fail and drink that awful stuff. After thirty laps only the Regulars, Judai, Jun and Kaede were left.

"The person who finishes last drinks my drink instead!" Sapphire stated.

"FUCK YOU!" Eiji spat.

"That's what she said..." Jun murmured.

Momo and Kaidoh were the front runners. Ryoma passed the tennis racket to Taka which made him go into burning mode and pass everyone, but Eiji, Jun, and Judai took this chance to jump over them and take the lead.

"I RATHER DIE THAN DRINK ANYTHING THAT WHORE MAKES!" Eiji declared

"DIE YOU FUCKING CRYBABY!" Sapphire screamed back.

Again the Regulars were shocked at Eiji's language. Oishi was running behind Taka as Fuji commented on how he would like to taste Sapphire's cooking.

"Shusuke, if Eiji goes as far as swearing about the food then it's probably worse than Inui's drink de gozaru," Kaede warned him.

The Regulars make it to the last corner. At first it seems that Ryoma was winning, but they all caught up to him and they all made it to the goal within the time limit. It was so fun to watch them suffer.

"Damn…no victim this time…" Sapphire mumbled.

"I knew you tried to punish us!" Eiji shouted but was quickly silenced by the captain.

"How long are you going to rest?" Tezuka asked.

"The St. Rudolph match we played a few days ago was a match of required endurance. If we're aiming for the top, we have to improve! Right now while we're exhausted is the best time to test ourselves!" Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

"Line up for an intra squad game! Those whose names are called step onto the court. Fuji and Echizen! We'll start with you!" Tezuka ordered.

"Okay…"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to face Judai.

"What is it now Judai?" Jun asked him.

"There's still one question that I wanted to ask all day!"

"What is it?" Kaede asked actually sounding annoyed.

Judai turns toward Eiji and grins. I smirk evilly knowing exactly what he was going to question.

"What happened yesterday after we left you alone with Oi-" Judai was cut off.

"I'm not answering that question and that's final!" he shouted but turned away from Oishi. I could tell he was still upset about that incident. However I still found it amusing.

"What I said in class, was correct, right?" the raven haired teen asked.

No response. Sapphire gave the most evil smile and began to make fun of Eiji, "I think what Jun said was correct because there's no response."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Eiji snapped.

"See?! Your reaction proves it!" Sapphire teased.

"DROP DEAD BITCH!"

"You can't admit the truth, can ya?"

"It's Manjoume Sanda!" Jun yelled but was ignored.

"You want to fight?"

"Actually, yeah! Let's settle things conclusively!"

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka yells which silent the trio, "Manjoume, Hibiki, Nagase, ten laps around the court for disturbing practice!"

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Kaede whined.

"Why should the great Manjoume run laps with her?" Jun said in all an all mighty voice.

"I don't feel like it!" Sapphire said with a sigh.

"TWENTY LAPS!"

All was quiet as the three students began running laps with Kaede in the lead again.

"Kikumaru…fifteen laps."

"Sapphire started it," Eiji said quickly out of reflex.

"Twenty-five laps."

_Fuck! _Eiji cursed as he caught up with the group.

"Why didn't you get in trouble?" Ryoma asked Judai.

"I don't know," Judai replied with an innocent smile.

Ryoma and Fuji got into their positions on the tennis court as the game started with Fuji to serve.

"Who do you think?" Inui asked the Seigaku Regulars.

"Fujiko," Eiji answered.

"That was fast." I told him. I didn't even notice he was done.

"Fuji," was Inui's reply.

"Fuji," Taka said.

"Shusuke," Kaede said with a grin. There was no way she wouldn't vote for the sadist.

"Ryoma. That's who I want to play," Momo replied.

"Ryoma," Judai said with a smile.

"Fuji," Jun mumbled.

"Ryoma!" Sapphire announced. She chose him because Eiji chose Fuji. She had no respect for Ryoma...

The game was on as Fuji was winning. Ryoma was only one game behind him. Fuji was playing serious because his eyes were opened. People with their eyes opened isn't a good sign…

Eventually Momo was told to play Tezuka who he lost miserably to. Taka was told to play Kaidoh and Eiji was told to play Oishi however he didn't seem all too happy.

"Eiji, if you're still mad-" I was cut off.

"Stupid pervert…" Eiji mumbled quickly. He really holds a grudge against these things. Oishi swept dropped as he served the ball. This will be the first time I see Eiji play tennis, but it doesn't seem right. When he battled that demon he seemed to be the aerobic type player, but now it seems like he's playing aggressive. Eiji just scored a point.

"Eiji, I'm sorry about yesterday-" Oishi was cut off.

"Don't bring it up..." Eiji told him.

"30-0!" Jun announced replacing the referee.

"How was I supposed to know that you were outside the bathroom?"

"30-15!"

"I thought you knew better!"

"40-15!"

"It was my house Eiji!"

"Game to Eiji! Change courts!"

The two didn't change courts to Jun's dismay as they continue to bicker. Eiji finally revealed the truth.

"Well, I'm sorry for walking around your house naked but the least you could have done was not stare at me. If that's how you look at me, I can't imagine how you'll look at your future girlfriend!"

Fortunately, nobody heard Eiji's revelation. However, they did know that the Golden Pair were fighting...or rather just Eiji. The Guardian of Hope ran out of the court. Jun and Judai turned toward me. Jun was stunned by the announcement, but Judai gave me the look of a confused child that had no idea what was going on. Oishi was already running off the court to chase after Eiji so I decided to follow suit.

"Uhhh…forfeited match?" Jun wondered.

"That's what she said," Judai said innocently.

Jun sweatdropped, "Do you know what that saying means?"

"No but you said it."

"Because I know what that means...dumb ass..."

"At least I got to know what happened…" Kaede murmured trying to think how that revelation was a good thing.

"Interesting…" Sapphire said with an evil grin as she got out a notebook and began scribbling stuff in it similar to how Inui would.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

Crap! What is wrong with me today? First I'm all quiet. Next I end up swearing at the last person I wanted I wanted to see. Finally I tell Oishi off. I'm such an idiot, nya!

"EIJI! OISHI'S AFTER YOU!" Azmaria called. God, why won't she leave me alone?

"EIJI!"

He won't leave me alone either!

I stopped running to turn around to see that he was still trailing me. Why won't he give up? I turned tail and ran away which I hope running away would annoy Oishi even more. He was still after me.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you forgive me!"

I thought I could lose him by taking a shortcut back to my house by using the alley way. Bad decision! I bumped into someone in the alley way. I didn't get to look at his face because I quickly apologize to him as I planned to run in another direction.

That guy grabbed onto my shoulder and murmured, "If you think a simple 'sorry' is going to save you, think again!"

I glared at the man. If he thought I was going to play innocent, think again!...Well...I wouldn't give in to my fear but at times at this I have to ask where is Azmaria when you need her?

Azmaria is pretty fast. Before he could try anything, she flew over my head and kicked him in the face. He had no idea what hit him. Oishi came by shortly.

"Eiji, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, nya! Just did something stupid…"

We walked out of the alley as Azmaria trailed after us. (I would have to thank Azmaria for getting me out of that situation later.) Neither of us dared to talk as we really weren't ready to apologize. To make it worse it started raining. Damn! I forgot my umbrella!

I felt something shield me from the rain. It was Oishi as he held up his umbrella over my head…wait...where did he get that umbrella?

"T-Thank you Oishi," I told him in a whisper.

"Your welcome."

We continued to walk for a while as Azmaria complained about being in the rain and how she was going to catch a cold. I don't think dead spirits can get sick so it was easy to ignore her to a certain extent.

"Hey, Eiji!"

_Yes?_

"I think you should call Oishi by his first name from now on. I'll call him Shuichiro from here on out.

_Az...I can't..._

"If he can call you by your first name then you can too."

There was silence until I finally had the courage to talk to Shuichiro…I mean Oishi!

"Sorry back there...I didn't mean to say such things."

"It's okay Eiji. I thought it over and it was rude of me to-"

"It's my fault Shuichiro! I made myself feel at home and-"

I stopped myself when I realized I called Oishi by his first name. He looked at me funny when I turned my head away from him.

"I…didn't mean to call you by your name..."

He gave me a warm smile and said, "It's all right to call me that."

I tried my best to hide my blush from him, but because of Azmaria it made it impossible.

"Eiji, do you have a fever?"

"No, nya."

* * *

We finally reach my house. I asked Shuichiro if he could stay over the night, and he agreed. When we got inside though, I was planning to ask Shuichiro if we could leave and go to his place.

The site was chaotic. Judai was bouncing all over the place, Jun was telling him to stop moving around and Sapphire was talking to my oldest sister Yuri. Sapphire's parents were getting acquainted with my parents.

"EIJI'S BACK AND HE BROUGHT BACK SHUICHIRO!" Judai screeched.

I pointed my finger at Judai and Jun and asked, "Why are you two here?!"

"We were going to deliver your stuff and Oishi's somewhere and we decided to stay and have a party at your house," Jun explained with a smile of triumph.

"Your mom IS really kind. She's letting us stay!" Judai told them innocently.

_You stupid innocent boy._ I thought to myself.

**Azmaria's POV**

After Eiji and Oishi walked in basically Judai and Jun told them that they were staying over the night as well as Sapphire. This was going to be another long night.

A few hours later Eiji's parents and Sapphire's parents were having drinking contest and setting a bad example for Eiji and Sapphire. Eiji's older brothers Kazuki (oldest) and Tama (middle) were flirting with Sapphire as she was trying to play along. Eiji's older (youngest) sister Eiko was gossiping with Judai as Yuri was complaining about her parents getting drunk and how they were going to disturb the neighbors. Jun was reading a book called Broadway Musicals of the 1940's trying his very best to stay out of this predicament.

"This is why I don't like Sapphire's parents…" Eiji mumbled to his double partner.

"Why?"

"When they get together, they have a drinking contest. It gets out of hand and it makes some of us look bad."

"I can't read with all this noise! Eiji, can I go to your room?" Jun asked over the noise proving Eiji's point.

"Sure. Shui...Oishi and I are going too."

The three went upstairs to Eiji's room. Sapphire and Judai didn't want to put up with the nonsense either and followed the trio. I trailed after them not wanting to be alone downstairs.

Upstairs, Judai bounced on Eiji's bed as Jun sat next to the bed only for Judai to crash into him from the bouncing. Sapphire was glancing around Eiji's room and rates it a four out of five like she was part of the Happy Room Academy.

"I guess there's no room for Shuichiro and me in here…" Eiji mumbled.

"HEY! What does this switch do?" Judai asked.

"DON'T PULL THE SWITCH!" Eiji warned. It was too late. The brunette flipped the switch and cold water started pouring from the ceiling onto his head.

Jun's eyes widen when he figured out that Judai turned into a girl.

"COLD!" he squealed in a girly voice.

We all turned to him. Judai's hair was longer as C cup breast were sticking out because he (or she) wasn't wearing a bra.

"What just happened?" Oishi asked. He had the expression like he saw Chuck Norris come to life and round house kicked Hilary Clinton.

Now someone would have told Judai, "I told you so" if the situation wasn't so dire. Oishi and Sapphire had no idea that magic existed so now that Judai's recklessness exposed magic, us guardians had to make our appearance.

"KNOCK THEM OUT! KNOCK THEM OUT!" the Ojama Trio shouted.

"It's too late Ojamas…" Jun told his spirits. Oishi and Sapphire were amazed that there were three figures wearing red underwear with white polka dots standing in midair. There was no point hiding from them anymore.

"Eiji, what are we going to do now?" I asked as I appeared behind the Golden Pair. The calmer one of the two fell over because of my sudden appearance.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON?!**" Sapphire questioned in English.

"This is going to be a long explanation…Azmaria…close the door and lock it…" Eiji told in a low tone.

I cheered as I floated over to the door, slowing closing it until you heard a click.

* * *

After some explanation, Sapphire and Oishi finally understood that magic does exist. Something that I learned though was that a real Guardian has a birthmark somewhere on his body. Jun's was on his back in the shape of a bat. Judai's birthmark location depended on what gender he was, but the one he showed us was on his right breast in the shape of a heart. Jun pointed out that Eiji's birthmark was on his stomach in the shape of a tennis racket.

"So Judai, your Sukka form is a girl's body?" Eiji asked the brunette that was still in female form.

"It's more of a curse than a Sukka form. In fact, the one to blame for this is her..." Judai mumbled. "My Sukka form involves singing though…"

"That reminds me! Have you been going to talent show practice?" Jun asked in an irritated tone.

"Of course," Judai replied with a smile.

Eiji was confused, "Wait, if you go to the talent show, then how do you show at tennis practice?"

"That's simple," Jun began, "Judai has two sets of Guardians depending on the form. He has the power to take the form he is not using and use that form to be in another area. For example, when male Judai is at the tennis court, female Judai disguised as a male goes to talent show practice. This plan will backfire if male Judai is splashed with cold water or if female Judai is splashed with hot water. Additionally each form has a slightly different personality. You probably wouldn't notice, but the female form is sly compared to the idiotic male form."

"SO COMPLICATED!" I shouted.

"Yeah. Judai can't achieve Cosplay form if he doesn't sing. It was hard enough to achieve it in our world, but the instant we reached this word he has to regain Cosplay and Armor form unlike me because someone separated from his body."

"It's annoying. I rather be dueling than singing," Judai admitted.

More silence until Oishi asked his partner, "So that time after the earthquake you were fighting a demon?"

"Yep."

"And those times where you were talking to yourself, you were actually talking to this mistress?"

"Yes, and there is no reason to address her so formality."

I wanted to punch Eiji for saying that. I didn't formality in my world but being stuck under that lake for so long, I forgot that feeling.

All was quiet until the Ojamas and me were looking out the window.

"There's a demon outside," we told them.

"Aww man!" Judai complained as he Jun and Eiji went outside through the window.

"Judai, you need to stay here to watch over these two," the raven haired teen ordered.

"What? You can't be serious..." Judai whined but he stayed behind.

Jun and Eiji ran toward the direction of the demon as Judai pouted about not being able to go. The Ojama Trio and me were right behind them.

* * *

The demon this time was this huge owl like demon. Jun and Eiji got out their pendants and called out.

"Hey, Guardian of Hope," Jun began, "you better impress me with your fighting skills. GUARDIAN POSITION SPACE!"

"Yeah...yeah...GUARDIAN POSITION HOPE!"

**(Skip transformation.)**

"Eiji, whoever kills the demon wins. The loser must eat Sapphire's cooking." Jun told Eiji after they finished transforming.

"It's not going to be me! Hoi-Hoi!"

Jun drew out his sword as Eiji drew out his tennis racket as they jumped into the air and started wounding the demon.

"I guess we can't do anything…" I whispered to the Ojama Trio as they turned the other direction in tears.

The demon slaying only took five minutes. They both slashed at the demon at the same time resulting in a draw.

"Guess neither of us won't be eating her cooking," Jun said to the redhead.

"That's good. I rather not have anyone taste her cooking. Speaking of food, I'm hungry."

"Let's go back to your house and get some food before Judai eats everything especially the fried shrimp."

"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Eiji shouted as their transformation ended and they rushed back to Eiji's house. The Ojama Trio and I ran after them.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL JUDAI? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Eiji shouted the instant he saw what the Guardian of Time did.

When we got back to the house we realized that Judai taught Sapphire and Oishi on how to use magic. Sapphire learned how to control water. Being able to control water meant she could change the temperature from freezing cold to blazing hot. When Judai flipped the switch, hot water poured on him turning him back to a guy. Oishi's power remained unknown at this point because he didn't even bother showing us.

"I'M HUNGRY! I WANT FRIED SHRIMP!" Judai whined.

"Sapphire and I will get it…"

Eiji and Sapphire left the room. I decided not to follow Eiji this time because I was more interested in Oishi's powers.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

Sapphire and I walked down the stairs and quickly got the food from our drunk parents and my irritating brothers and sisters. When we were half way up the stairs I asked her, "What is the real reason you're here?"

Sapphire didn't answer because she didn't want anyone to hear us. When we got to the room, we quickly put the food and the drinks down as Judai started pigging out.

**Azmaria's POV**

"Save some for us. Sapphire and I have to discuss something very important," Eiji told us as the two stepped out of the room. I looked out the window to see the two talking about something I couldn't make out.

**Eiji's POV**

"Will you answer my question now? Why are you here?" I asked her again.

"…I came here…to tell you that Smoke is out of prison."

M heart sank. It's already been six years since he was arrested.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but if my theory is correct, he will try to get his revenge on us."

"But, he doesn't have magic powers, we should be fine, right, nya?"

"I don't know. He knew magic before us. He was trying to be a ninja after all. His magic might be stronger than ours combined…"

I was quiet. If Smoke wanted revenge and was stronger that us…then he would show no mercy especially against Sapphire. I know he said that he hated me when he was arrested, but…

"Everything will be okay…I hope…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it! You should be focusing on the match with Yamabuki tomorrow," she told me.

I nodded my head slowly as the two of us went back into the house to eat and get some rest.

**Normal POV**

When Eiji and Sapphire went back inside, they didn't notice the mysterious shadow hiding within the leaves spying on them.

_Eiji, Sapphire...it's been six years. I will have my revenge against you Sapphire and Eiji. I will show you that you are a failure and..._

His thoughts were cut off as his cell phone was ringing.

"Yes, Master Yageo?…Yes…I know. I'm not sure, but there is a fifty percent chance that he is what you're looking for. Yes…I'll be right there…good-bye…"

The man hung up his cell phone and sighed, "Thanks a lot Master Yageo. I forgot what I was going to say. Oh well. I'll wait for my prey to become stronger before I strike. Wait for me Eiji, I'll come back for you…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6689 words. That took FOREVER to edit but major changes in the end. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Yamabuki Match

**Yamabuki Match**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**I want to cry after looking at this chapter. While writing about LME in my Lux Pain fic Broken Hearts, I had the motivation to re-write another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Yamabuki Match

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

"_Hey, Smoke! Why didn't you come to school today?" asked an eight year old Eiji._

"_Yeah! We were worried about you!" an 8 year old Sapphire began. She then noticed that Smoke's arm was bleeding, "Don't move please. You're bleeding."_

"_Is he...going to die?!" Eiji questioned as he trembled. He covered his eyes to avoid seeing the blood on his friend's arm._

"_Quit screeching Crybaby A-ji. This wound is nothing!" an eight year old Smoke ensured the red haired boy._

_Sapphire sighed as she got out her first aid and began treating the wound. In five minutes the wound was bandaged up perfectly._

"…_Thank you…" Smoke said in a hesitant voice._

"_Don't mention it. Just don't do stupid ninja stuff again." _

"_How many times do I have to tell you that ninjas are not-"_

"_Sapphire, you're medical skills are amazing!" Eiji commented interrupting what Smoke was telling the bluenette._

"_Thanks. I study hard!"_

"_Tch, you keep skipping grades. Soon, you'll be in college with those straight As."_

"_Yep, and then I can get my doctor's license and finally become a doctor!" Sapphire cheered._

"_We'll be looking forward to that!" Eiji told her._

"…_But will you ever forget us?" Smoke asked hinting anger in his tone._

"_What? Of course not! We're best friends forever right?" _

"_RIGHT, NYA!"_

"_Right…friends…" _

_The three children held their hands out in the middle of the small circle they created continuing to chant BFF._

* * *

"_Smoke, what're you doing?" Eiji asked his friend in a terrified voice._

_Sapphire was on the ground with deep wounds on her hands. Her shirt was torn as blood was smudged all over areas where the knife cut her at. His friend Smoke looked at him showing no emotion. He was carrying a knife in his hands and was gripping it tight to where his own blood mixed with Sapphire's._

"_EIJI STAY AWAY! HE'S GONE MAD!" Sapphire screamed as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop herself from shivering._

"_Eiji…I…" _

"…_I…" Eiji began, "…Knew you were the one who was behind all the animal deaths and the students injuries. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to admit that you were the killer, but…I don't know anymore!"_

"_Eiji…what did you-" _

"_Save it Smoke. I called the police. If only you just talked to us...then I wouldn't have had..."_

_Smoke glared at him and started to walk closer and closer to him._

"_Smoke! Don't hurt Eiji! You told me that if I died then you wouldn't touch him!" _

"_Did I really make that sort of promise?"_

_Smoke was at face length with Eiji. The red haired boy didn't move from his spot. Was it fear that immobilized him or something else…_

"_DIE!" _

_Smoke raised his hand with the knife in it and aimed it at Eiji's face. The knife came in contact with skin..._

* * *

I woke up shivering in fear. That was another dream of my past. I could remember the blood that spilled that day as well as those spiteful words. I placed my hand on my bandage on my left cheek. It has been six years since the incident but the wound still felt like it was brand new and now that those six years past, Smoke was out of jail and wanted revenge.

_What went wrong that day?_ I asked myself.

"Eiji?"

I turned to the right of my bed to see Azmaria laying on my bed. I was so surprised that I fell off my bed and landed on Jun who was sleeping on the floor. He groaned as he unconsciously scooted towards Judai who was snoring loudly. I glanced around the room to see Sapphire sleeping in a sleeping bag that she brought from America and Shuichiro was sleeping on a futon that I lent him. My room was cramped.

"Are you okay Eiji?" Azmaria asked me.

"I think so, nya!"

"I wasn't talking about you falling off the bed. I meant the nightmare you were having. Are you okay? I mean, you were tossing and turing in your sleep."

"Oh, that? It was nothing. It was just a nightmare of running out of my favorite toothpaste," I lied.

Azmaria gave me a look like she didn't believe me, but she decided to take that answer and stop questioning me.

I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:30 AM. Our match with Yamabuki began at 10:00 AM. Just a few hours to get ready and get that nightmare out of my head. I ran downstairs to prepare breakfast. I was quite disappointed when I saw Sapphire's parents drunk on the couch. They were mumbling about their heads pounding in their sleep.

"What's wrong with them?" Azmaria asked me.

"Hangover from drinking too much alcohol last night. They're be fine when they take the remedy to cure it. So, let's start cooking Az, nya!"

"Umm…okay…"

**Azmaria's POV**

The cooking didn't do well because of me. I'm a very clumsy person alive and dead, so I ended up dropping plates and breaking them on the ground. I also ended up spilling the flour on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Don't hate me!"

"-sweatdrop- It's fine Az. Just clean it up."

Basically that's what happened all morning until it was time to go to the match…

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I am never going to ask for Azmaria's help again when it came to cooking…Sapphire and Jun made fun of me! The nerve of both of them.

Anyway we all walked to the tennis court where Seigaku would have their match with Yamabuki. We were really early despite Azmaria's major screw up this morning.

A few minutes later though, Ryuzaki-sensei Tezuka-buchou, Fujiko and Kaede, and Inui arrived. Momo, Taka, and Kaidoh appeared five minutes after that.

"So," Kaede began, "what happened last night?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"You ran off yesterday at practice, so…" Kaede was cut off.

"What happened was none of your business!"

"…Jun, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just the usual sleepover, but damn was the room was packed!" Jun answered.

"…How many people were in the room?" Fujiko asked.

"Well…there was me, Oishi, Judai, Jun, and Sapphire which would make it five people," I explained. Azmaria didn't count since she was dead.

"That's a lot of people," Kaede commented.

Silence filled the area as their was nothing else to say. Judai started bugging Jun in a few minutes though due to boredom.

Ten minutes before it was time to register, O-chibi arrived. He's always late…

"O-CHIBI!" I screamed in glee as I went over to give him another one of my big hugs.

"Eiji-sempai…get off."

"But…

"The kid told you to get off, so get off!" Sapphire hissed. Damn was she being a bitch.

I let go of O-chibi and glared at Sapphire, "Oh, is the slut jealous?"

"You did not just say that Crybaby A-Ji!"

"Both of you shut it and let's go! Everyone's leaving us!" Jun warned.

We continued to give each other death glares even when we finally chased after the Seigaku.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Once we registered the players the match for the district finals the match began after Fudomine forfeited their match because of their injured players. Fujiko and Taka lost their match 6-3. The Golden Pair went up next, but I warned Eiji that after the match that we got do some demon slaying since there were demons on the lose.

The match started and they were already losing to 1-0 because they kept hitting the balls to Oishi. I knew what was going on. If they keep hitting balls to Oishi then Eiji will want to help him. He would move out of his spot and the players would hit the spot where Eiji just left allowing them to score. Oishi warned his partner when he tried to help him out. Eiji understood and stayed back as Oishi performed his Moon Volley technique…but it wasn't shaped like a moon.

Eiji was shocked, so I checked his mind to see what he was thinking. _His Moon Volley is much stronger now thanks to Judai teaching him magic._

I looked where the ball hit. There was a crack in the spot. Scary! Looking at the crack though. I could tell that the element that Judai gave him was earth.

The game went on and the score was now 4-2.

"Shuichiro! Daigoro the bear lies on…" Eiji said.

No one knew what Eiji was talking about because they didn't know who was Daigoro. I didn't know either...oh, wait! That's that bear that Eiji and Sapphire were playing with yesterday. Every time they put down the bear, it kept falling a lot on it's side. I understood what the Guardian of Hope was talking about and Oishi knew as well.

He did a short cross on the court as the player…umm…Kentaro! He aimed the ball in the direction where he couldn't reach, and Eiji countered with an acrobatic play. SO COOL!

"We can start attacking now…right, Oishi?!"

"Heck ya! You've waited long enough, Eiji."

With that they went on the offensive and won the game 7-5. The tennis members cheered as Jun and Judai were ready to leave to go slay some demons.

Once the Golden Pair got off the courts, Kaede and Sapphire were long gone. Momo went up to the court, but Eiji couldn't stay and watch the match because Jun and Judai were pulling on both arms to go demon slaying with them.

"Sorry guys, but there's somewhere I need to go," Eiji informed.

"Fine. Just make it back in time to see Echizen's match," Inui said in a threatening voice that the red head didn't seem to notice.

The three Guardians ran off as I quickly explained to Oishi what was going on in their case before I floated after them.

* * *

"Okay, so how many demons are there?" Sapphire asked.

We were in the middle of Tokyo as Jun explained to us the situation.

"There are three demons that are forming a triangle around the city. They are trying to form a barrier and kill all the humans that are inside it. Our job is to eliminate them at the same time. Judai and I will be taking this point where the beach is, Kaede and Sapphire will be taking this point where the mountains are and Eiji, you take this point where we just came from."

"Wait! The place where Seigaku is facing Yamabuki…this doesn't form a triangle!" Eiji shouted.

"Actually, it does. Instead of forming an equilateral triangle it forms an obtuse triangle. The beach and mountains are straight lines apart from each other, but the tennis court makes the line uneven. See?" Jun clarified as he showed Eiji the crooked line on the map he or rather the Ojama Trio drew.

"From this information we can tell that the demon hates water. In fact, two of the three demons hate water because of the distant. That's why Sapphire and Kaede will be slaying the one in the mountains. The mountains is Kaede's territory anyway."

"Gee thanks, de gozaru."

"The one near the beach is the weakest, perfect for Judai to face."

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Judai declared.

"That's not what I meant! You lost your experience, so start with square one all over again!"

Judai sulked as Jun continued, "Eiji, the tennis court is your home field, all you have to do is slay the demon before it gets to the tennis court. Understood?"

"Hoi-hoi."

"Yes, then let's move out! GUARDIAN POSITION SPACE!" -

"GUARDIAN POSITION HOPE!"

"GUARDIAN POSITION TIME!"

**(And we skip it again...joy...)**

When they were done I was stunned by Judai's look. Sapphire was too. Even Kaede was surprised because her eyes were opened.

Judai remained in his guy form, but was wearing all red from a jacket with a white shirt underneath it, to stockings, from the shoes…and I could tell that his underwear was red too. His clothing style reminded me of a certain mermaid from this anime called Mermaid Melody only it was red instead of pink. His hair was shinier, and his pendant was around his neck. The gem in the pendant was a pearl. Now I could see why Judai was so attracted.

"It's the male form this time," Judai pointed out.

"HEY JUDAI!" a voice called out. We look behind Judai to see a guy with pink hair and blue orbs. He was wearing rock star clothes…but what was so wrong was that he looked so much like a girl…just like Judai.

"HI SHUICHI!"

"Shu-who?" the girls, Eiji and I asked.

"Oh. This is my Guardian Shuichi Shindou. He is like you Azmaria. A human that died because of a war three years ago…in a world I can't remember."

"He appears when Judai's Sukka form is a male, and a female Guardian appears when he's a female," Jun informed us.

"This guy looks like a cross dresser. Are you sure that he's a guy?" Sapphire questioned unconvinced that the pink haired teen could be a Guardian.

"THAT'S MEAN! JUST BECAUSE I SHAVE MY LEGS, AND WEAR MY FRIEND'S UNDERWEAR DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT A GUY!"

"So you are a cross dresser," Kaede said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Shuichi shouted and began to pout.

"Stop it you two. He's very sensitive," Judai told them.

"From what?"

"From-" Judai was cut off because Jun yelled at us to get going and that we only had 120 minutes left before the demons form a triangle and kill all the people inside it.

* * *

Eiji and I headed back to the tennis court. Once we got there, we ran right passed it. The demon was ten meters away from causing destruction from to the court.

I noticed that some people were staring at Eiji because of his Sukka clothing, so I knocked them all out with my magic powers. They would wake up when the battle was over knowing nothing of what they saw. Eiji leaped at the demon and tried to hurt it with his tennis racket, but the eagle like demon clawed at him. He had to either dodge it or get scratched in the shoulder while giving damage. He chose to give damage, and slashed at the stomach. Feathers came off it as the eagle flew back and then circled him. Eiji was cringing on to his shoulder. It was dripping with blood.

"EIJI! LET ME HELP YOU!"

"Stay out of this Azmaria! If I'm going to achieve the Cosplay form then I have to fight without you."

"Eiji…_You're so stubborn...just like Rosette._"

Eiji got out his tennis ball and served it at the eagle. The ball turned into a ball of light that hit the eagles' beak. The eagle demon squawked in pain as its flying became unsteady. Eiji took the chance to leap up in the air and slice off one of the wings with his tennis racket. The wing came off and the eagle came crashing down.

"AZMARIA, NOW!"

"Right!"

I trapped the eagle demon in a wall of light. When I activated it we saw Jun's gravity trapping his demon in the sky, and Sapphire's aqua wall trapping her demon. When the white, black, and blue light in the sky the demons were eliminated. Eiji collapsed when his Sukka formed disappeared. I went over to him to heal his wounds, but because I was weakened from creating the wall of light I was only able to heal the blood, and not the scar itself. I tore off one of my sleeves, and wrapped in around Eiji's shoulder. The Guardian of Hope was stunned thinking that my clothing was invisible when it wasn't when it was put on certain people.

"Thanks Azmaria, nya!"

"Don't mention it. Let's just get back to the match. I want to see if Ryoma started his match."

"First, we have to meet up with Jun and the others."

"Okay."

* * *

We met up with Jun and the others, but this time it was in front of the tennis courts.

"You know why I don't like flying fish? They give me goosebumps!" Sapphire complained.

"But that demon was easy to capture! Your powers were amazing though." the ninja girl complimented.

"At least you didn't get a shark to fight." the Ojama Trio said.

"**I** was the one who fought the demon, not you useless spirits," Jun corrected.

The Ojama Trio began sulking again.

"I didn't get to fight again…" Judai said with a sigh as he returned to his normal outfit.

"Poor Judai…" Shuichi mumbled.

"COME ON! I WANT TO WATCH THE MATCH!" I shouted.

They agreed and we went inside to see how Seigaku was doing.

* * *

Inside, we found out that Seigaku was winning 2 to 1. Momo managed to beat Sengoku and now Ryoma is facing Akatsu and the match was 4-4.

"O-chibi's pretty good."

"So, you finally show up…AFTER MY MATCH!" Momo yelled

"Sorry, Momo. We had somewhere very important to go.

Eiji stopped talking when he Fuji asked, "What happened to your shoulder?"

The Regulars and the Ryoma's three friends all glanced at Eiji. I can't even hide a wound when I treat it!

"Oh! This?…I…" Eiji's voice trailed off. There was no excuse he could think of, but…

"A bird scratched him in the shoulder and it was bleeding. Kaede treated it, but she does a really crappy job," Sapphire said quickly. It was short and simple and totally unbelievable.

"HEY!"

Everyone sweatdropped before watching the game again.

"Nice save Sapphire." I told her, and she nodded her head in agreement.

We turned our attention to the game, but I saw Eiji cling to his shoulder. That eagle demon must have done more damage than I thought.

Eventually the game was 5-4, 40-30 with Ryoma to serve. If Ryoma scores one more points Seigaku wins the City Tournament.

"GO RYOMA! GO RYOMA!" I cheer with only Eiji, Sapphire, Kaede, Oishi, Judai and Jun being able to hear me and cover their ears.

Jin was fighting back, but Ryoma managed to win with a Drop Volley. The bully walked up to the net and grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his shirt. We thought he was dead…

"I win! You're no slouch yourself," Ryoma taunted.

Jin grinned as he released Ryoma.

"GAME, SET AND MATCH! SEIGAKU'S ECHIZEN WINS 6 GAMES TO 4!"

"WE WON!" everyone cheered.

Ryoma went back up to where the Seigaku members were as Eiji ran over to him to give him another big hug…so immature.

"Eiji-sempai," he began, "I got him back for you."

"For what, nya?"

"He forgot…" Jun mumbled.

"The idiot…" Sapphire said with a sigh.

* * *

The five teams that would go to the Kanto Tournament are Seigaku, Yamabuki, Ginka, Fudomine, and Hyotei. Something tells me that something bad is going to happen soon…

* * *

**Me: TBC 3906 with words. Well, isn't this swell? I couldn't edit much. That's not good, and this fic has to make a lot of sense for some aspects of my Lux Pain fic Broken Hearts to make sense. There were some notes I wanted to comment on, but I forgot them. Oh well, not like it's important. This story doesn't make that much sense anyway. Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Stand Out

**Stand Out**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl. **

**Let's see...Stand Out is by Tevin Campbell which is from the Goofy Movie and Blind Game Again is by Kinya Kotani which is from Gravitation.**

Chapter 8: Stand Out

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

"_Sapphire…Where did you go?" a ten year old Eiji asked. Only the harsh winds answered him._

"_Look mom! It's that kid!" a random kid told his mother._

_His mother instantly pulled her son away from Eiji, "You stay away from that boy. He's a murderer like his friend!"_

"_But I didn't-" Eiji didn't get to finish as the mother slapped him and then ran off with her child. Eiji put his hand on his cheek and started crying._

"_I don't understand. I didn't do anything…" he told himself._

_Just then another kid much bigger than him walked up to him and kicked him in the back._

"_We don't want you in our park! GET OUT MURDERER!" the kid demanded._

_Eiji was forced to run away from them. He ran all the way home, but nobody was home again. His family left for a family trip and forgot to take him again…_

"_Does everyone…hate me…" he asked himself as he fell to his knees. Tears rolled down his eyes as he tried his best not to cry, "Sapphire, Smoke, do you both hate me so?"_

I opened my eyes. Light shined into my room as I shielded my them from the glittering sun. I sighed. Morning is different now than it was two years ago. The sun is always welcoming now…

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

That was Azmaria. I turned my head in her direction to see her smiling, but something was , she was wearing a school uniform…WAIT! How did she get that?

"I stole this from some girl that was really mean to her friend. It was really fun," she said evilly.

"Stealing is bad Az. It's just as bad as murdering…"

"Come on! Let's go to school! Today's the talent show!"

"If it's after school then I can't watch. Today is the day where we have to reselect the Regulars," I told her.

"There's only one way to find out! Come on!" she ordered as she started tugging on my shirt to try and get me out of bed. I sighed as I got up and got ready for school.

* * *

After the usual routine in the morning I rushed to school with no problem. Inside the classroom people were commenting on Judai about something.

"What's up? I asked Jun.

"Judai's is going to be in the talent show, and they're wishing him good luck. Not like he needs it since he'll dominate the competition," Jun told me with a little too much confidence.

"What's he going to do?" I asked him.

"He'll be singing. Everyone will be attending the talent show, so they are bound to pay attention to him, but Kaede and I are going to add a little twist."

"I can't wait…" I told him in a sarcastic tone.

Fujiko was grinning…the type of grin when he's plotting something or if he's just waiting for misfortunes to happen. Kaede was preparing her ninja tools as Judai continued to talk to my classmates.

"This is going to be a long afternoon…" I heard Azmaria mumble.

* * *

It was that time for the talent show and it happened at lunch time. It took place in the auditorium. You got to choose a spot to sit with free food coming around. I love this time of year because of the tasty food, but the talent show itself sucked! Everyone on stage is tone death if they sing, they trip when they dance, and they do sucky magic tricks. Nothing good comes from the talent show, but it's a great way to pass the time. You could only praise them for their bravery of standing up in front of thousand plus students and getting humiliated in front of everyone.

I was sitting next to the other Regulars. Momo and Kaidoh got into another fight and threatened to throw food at each other. Taka tried to calm them down as O-chibi mumbled his catch phrase before he took a sip of his grape Ponta. Fujiko was glancing around to see where Kaede and Jun would be. Tezuka-buchou and Sapphire were sitting there calmly through all the racket. To be honest, I was surprised that our captain actually went to these things. Inui was taking notes and Azmaria was going around the room stealing food from random students who weren't paying attention to their food. It was comical to see them crying when they realized that their food was gone. I was sitting next to Shuichiro. For some reason my heart was skipping a beat and I didn't know why. I looked at him and instantly turned away. What is wrong with me?

The principal was finally on stage announcing the people participating for the talent show. I spotted that evil substitute teacher behind him along with my teacher, Ryuzaki-sensei, and others. He explained that after all the students showed off their (horrible) talent then we would vote for the one who did the best job which usually none of them did an excellent job at entertaining us.

The talent show started and everyone was quiet. Sure enough, everyone was doing a crappy job performing. Azmaria whispered to me that the evil substitute planned to skip Judai because he got away from him.

"We can't let that happen Az. Go on stage to make sure-" I was cut off when the next to last person was on stage and messed up. The evil substitute was going to announce that there were no more students to participate. That's when I saw Kaede on the top of the stage where no one could see her, but me, and O-chibi (because he has good eyesight).

She threw something at his ass which seemed like a rope. In an instant I saw Jun pull the rope that was connected to the kunai. It lifted the perverted substitute into the air which the students laughed. Momo was laughing too. It was then did the lights on the stage started changing colors. Judai made his grand entrance from the smoke bombs that Kaede flew with her kunai.

"The last contestant is none other than Yuki Judai! Please enjoy the show!" Jun announced in a loud voice so he wouldn't have to use the mic.

The music began to play as Judai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to mess up…I hope. He opened his eyes and they were burning with passion.

"**Open up your eyes take a look at me.**

**If the picture fits in your memory.**

**I've been dreaming by the rhythm like the beat of a heart.**

**And I won't stop until I start to stand out.**"

People were shocked at how well he sung. Well…we Regulars were surprised too. Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka had their mouths wide opened speechless. O-chibi stopped sipping his Ponta. Inui looked up from his notes, and Fujiko had his eyes open. Even Tezuka-buchou and Sapphire flinched. Shuichiro and I weren't as surprised through. It's probably because we kind of knew that his Sukka powers included singing.

"**Some people settle for the typical thing.**

**Living all their lives waiting in the wings.**

**It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time...**

**Before I move to the front of the line.**"

The students cheered as well as Azmaria.

"**And once you're watching every move that I make,**

**Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes…**

**To stand out!**

**Above the crowd!**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**

**'Til mine is the only face you see!**

**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me!**"

Now Momo, Sapphire, and Taka (who had the tennis racket in his hands) began cheering. O-chibi, Tezuka-buchou, Fujiko, and Inui were smiling. Shuichiro was impressed and I was too. Judai knew how to get everyone's attention.

"**If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease,**

**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace.**

**And I'll do it all again, when I get it done.**

**Until I become your number one!**

**No method to the madness and no means of escape.**

**Gonna break every rule or bend them all out of shape.**

**It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when...**

**You get the message that I'm trying to send.**

**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head,**

**And you know I'm going all of the way to the end!**

**To stand out!**

**Above the crowd!**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**

**'Til mine is the only face you see!**

**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me!**"

It's amazing how Kaede and Jun weren't caught doing the special effects. They kept changing the lights and they kept flashing it in my eyes!

Judai started walking to the front of the stage and began flirting with the girls who made fangirl squeals.

"**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just...**

**Walking on!**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do,**

**If it was getting you to notice...**

**I'm alive!**"

Judai jumped back and performed aerobic techniques perfectly as the crowd continue to cheer.

"**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove I got whatever it takes!**

**It's a piece of cake!**

**To stand out!**

**Above the crowd!**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud!**

**'Til mine is the only face you see!**

**Gonna stand out! Stand out!**

**Stand out!**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

**Stand out!**

**(Hmph!)**

**'Til mine's the only face you see!**

**Gonna stand out!**

**'Til you notice me!**"

The audience clapped and continued to call out Judai's name and for an encore. All the Regulars were clapping as I cheered for Judai. It makes me wonder if people understood the song because he guaranteed that more than half of the audience did not understand English.

"GOOD JOB!" Azmaria cheered.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sapphire admitted looking merry for the first time in a while.

"He's good..." O-chibi mumbled.

"Too good…I'll better record this information down," Inui stated as he scribbled stuff in his journal.

Too bad the evil substitute teacher tried to ruin everything…

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SIGN UP FOR THE AUDITION! THEREFORE YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

Judai sweatdropped; the crowd gasped; I clenched my fist in anger. How dare he say something like that! I saw Judai sign up!

"Eiji, look," Shuichiro whispered to me.

I looked behind the evil substitute teacher to see Judai's Guardian Shuichi. He was rather pissed off. He got out this staff (which looked more like a knife) which I've never seen before and cut the guy's belt which made his jeans fall down.

The audience laughed their heads off. I glanced at the Regulars reactions and boy was I surprised. Momo and Sapphire were laughing their asses off, Taka tried to hold the laughs in, Kaidoh and O-chibi were smirking, Inui was taking notes about this scene, Fujiko took a picture and mumbled something about posting it on the internet, and Tezuka-buchou sighed. Azmaria was giggling as I turned to Shuichiro as we both sweat dropped. Who knew Shuichi was that stupid.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the substitute teacher asked losing his temper in front of a huge crowd.

Judai smiled innocently and said calmly, "I didn't do anything."

"YOU DID YOU BASTARD!

"That guy called Judai a bastard! Get him off the stage!" Jun complained.

The audience booed the evil substitute teacher. In rage he tried to reach for the brunette's arm, but Judai gracefully avoided the grab. He then turned to the audience.

"Hey everyone! Throw your food at this fool, and I'll sing another song!" Judai told his audience.

His fans were truly loyal because the audience threw their wrappers, tissues, and popcorn at the evil teacher. He was even more furious as Judai evaded all the trash coming at him.

"YAY! HERE COMES MY NEXT SONG! IT'S CALLED BLIND GAME AGAIN!" Judai took a moment to catch his breathe. The music turned on and that was when he started singing.

"**Blind game again kanari kireteru doll**

**Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase!**"

The crowd cheered again. The evil substitute teacher tried to grab Judai from behind, but either Judai evaded his grab, or Shuichi, Kaede, and Jun messed him up. The Regulars settled down except Momo and Sapphire who continued to throw stuff at the evil teacher. I was thinking of throwing crap too. I mean, it's not everyday you can throw stuff at a teacher you hate.

"**Zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga**

**Oto wo tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazu mo nai yuuwaku**

**Kokoro wo midasu kimi no peesu ja nanimo nokosezu yoru ga akeru**

**Mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku.**"

Jun and Kaede eventually had enough of the evil teacher. Kaede wrapped a rope around him and pulled him to the top of the stage where he wouldn't be disturbing the singer and screaming for help.

"**Don't let me down itsumo kobiteru dake**

**Cry for the sun nanimo mieyashinai**

**Jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu?**"

The crowd got even rowdier as Taka joined in on the cheering.

"**Blind game again kanani kimeteru doll**

**Todokanai yume nara isso nugisutero**

**Drastic game a game kanari kireteru doll**

**Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase!**"

Judai started to attract the girls by shaking his body. I could have sworn there were hearts in their eyes…Azmaria and Sapphire had them too…

"**Nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun wo somete yume wo nigasu**

**Sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu**

**Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze**

**Subete wo moyasu toki wo tomero**

**Blind game again shiketa hitomi no doll**

**Imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru**

**Drastic game a game tameiki dake no doll**

**Doko mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase!**"

The audience continued to scream. Judai was almost finished.

"**Blind game again kanani kimeteru doll**

**Todokanai yume nara isso nugisutero**

**Drastic game a game kanari kireteru doll**

**Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase!**" -

The audience clapped for Judai. We did too of course.

"JUDAI'S THE BEST!"

"JUDAI-SAMA!"

"JUDAI-KUN!"

"JUDAI-KUN!"

"JUDAI-KUN!"

"He's really popular now, is he?" Shuichiro asked me.

"Yeah. He's so amazing. I wonder where he gets all that confidence from."

Jun appeared on stage and told the audience to vote for Judai and of course they did. It's time for me and Sapphire to go behind the stage! I whispered to Shuichiro that Sapphire and I were going to go back stage to congratulate Judai. He understood as I grabbed Sapphire from her seat, and we snuck out of the room with Azmaria following us as usual.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Judai is the most awesome person in the world! I think I might become his number one fan!

We went behind the stage to where Judai was catching his breath. He must have been very tired. Kaede came back after dropping the perverted guy to stage. Jun was trying to stop the paparazzi (the other teachers that was not named Ryuzaki-sensei) from getting to Judai.

"You did great Judai!" Eiji congratulated.

"I AM OFFICIALLY YOUR FANGIRL!" Sapphire cheered.

"That's my line!" I whined.

"Very good indeed."

We turned around to see a slim girl with dazzling blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She wore a simple white gown that had a shooting star on the bottom of it. She looked to be sixteen years old. What surprised us was that there were four Shinigami behind her. One was a boy with cat ears. Another was a girl with rabbit ears. The third was a boy with dog ears. The last one was a girl with a turtle shell on her back. She was obviously a demon slayer like us, but she looked angelic compared to the rest of us.

"Who are you? Another fan of Judai?" Jun asked the girl.

"Nope. I'm just a singer looking for a trio to sing with," she responded, "I'm Koyama Mitsuki. What are your names?"

_She's so polite. _I thought to myself. _Just like me when I was with Rosette._

"Manjoume Jun. Call me Manjoume Sanda though."

"Nagase, Kaede."

"Hibiki, Sapphire."

"Kikumaru, Eiji, hoi-hoi."

"Yuki, Judai."

"Hendric, Azmaria."

She turned to me. Crap! She really can see me!

"I didn't know that you guys have spirits haunting you too," Mitsuki said with a smile on her face. Her Shinigami didn't seem thrilled to hear that though.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Oh, yeah. I have Shinigami helpers instead of ghosts. The one with the cat ears is Takuto, the girl with the bunny ears is Meroko, the guy with the dog ears is Izumi, and the girl with the turtle shell is Tama," Mitsuki explained.

"So you're basically another demon-" Sapphire was cut off when the paparazzi emerged from other doors. We had to run away from them. The only thing they wanted from us is an autograph and a feel for Judai's ass...

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

We finally got away from the fans after running from them for two whole hours! They were so annoying! I just missed ten minutes of practice and now I have to end up running laps…WAIT! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I'm going to get disqualified instead, and I won't be a Regular!

Judai, Kaede, Sapphire, and I zoomed to the tennis court as fast we could. When we got there…

"Did I get disqualified Ryuzaki-sensei?" I asked her with some sense of being nervous.

"No. You got Judai away from those other annoying teachers. I'll let it slide this once because those teachers set a bad example but..."

"JUDAI! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, JUDAI-SAMA?" Tomoko questioned as she held up a notebook where Judai could sign his name.

I sweat dropped. Judai just can't get away from his fans…

I noticed Jun, Kaede, Azmaria, and Sapphire talking to Mitsuki and her Shinigami about something probably where they left off. I didn't think much about it because I had to get ready for my match.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

We listened to Mitsuki's story. Apparently she came from another world to get away from her fans to be alone with her Shinigami boyfriend Takuto. Meroko, Izumi, and Tama came along to watch over the two lovebirds. In the next world she came from, she got separate from a friend who also had a spirit following him until he decided to go to the afterlife. His name was Hikaru Shindou. She also said that she was sent by someone else to find Guardian numbers five, seven and eight in this world which happened to be Jun, Judai and Eiji. However she seemed to loose interest in finding them and focus on her singing career. Today though, she found them while still being able to sing so she wasn't wasting time all alone.

That's when I noticed that Eiji went to get ready for his match. This is something I have to watch!

* * *

Eiji was winning his matches left and right against the other tennis members. It surprised everyone that he managed to beat Fuji by just luck…

"You're getting better Eiji. I'm impressed."

"Nya, you were going easy on me..." Eiji pouted.

_That's going easy?_ I asked myself.

Soon the other Regulars were making their way back to the Regular spots. However in Block A it seems that Momo was no longer a Regular because he lost to Tezuka-buchou and Inui.

It was now Tezuka-buchou vs. Inui. The match started with Tezuka-buchou scoring a match against the data player, but Inui was always winning the match after that. Inui was always predicting where Tezuka-buchou would hit the ball next. It was…terrifying!

"How does it feel…being observed on the sly for two whole months?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the Regulars. There was no response.

Tezuka-buchou was losing 4 games to 3 when something happened so fast that out eyes didn't catch it. Well…I saw it and I'm positive that Eiji saw what happened too.

"Have you noticed?" Jun asked Eiji and Sapphire.

"Yeah."

"Notice what?" Sapphire questioned who obviously didn't see what happened.

"Look closer," Eiji told her.

She looked harder and sure enough she and the other tennis players spotted the trick too. Tezuka hasn't moved from his spot whenever he hit the ball.

I read Eiji's mind to see what he was thinking about, _Tezuka-buchou is above everyone's level…the technique is…Tezuka Zone._

Tezuka eventually got the match to 5 games to 4 with a score of 40-30. Inui charged at the net when Tezuka used his ultimate weapon. The ball dropped closed to the net and rolled back.

"You don't see that everyday," Judai said. It was funny how he managed to get away from his one day fans.

Tezuka-buchou won the match 6 games to 4. Tezuka-buchou is SO cool! I think I might be a fan for him too, but I can't betray Judai. That reminds me, since Tezuka-buchou and Inui are Regulars, what's going to happen to Momo? Something tells me that something really bad is going to happen with Eiji and Oishi…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4410 words. I changed Mitsuki's appearance so she'll always be 16. That way, I don't have to worry about people complaining about Takuto/Mitsuki being a pedophile pairing. Also, I'm disappointed in myself for not catching the mistakes in the lyrics. Oh well. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I'm really on a role editing this story. If this keeps up, I might actually update a new chapter. Ja ne!**


	9. The Scars of the Past

**The Scars of the Past**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**All right! Now I can fix this fucked up chapter! **

Chapter 9: The Scars of the Past

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

It's been three days since the match with Tezuka-buchou and Inui. Nothing out of the usual except for Judai having his fans chasing him around, Eiji, Jun, Judai, Kaede, Sapphire, and I slaying demons. (Oishi didn't come because it would be too suspicious if he went off to slay demons too. Besides he detests violence). Momo never showed up for practice after losing. Mitsuki has recently gave Judai this form that will allow him to participate in the tryouts for being a real singer. Judai accepted, and he, Mitsuki, Jun and Kaede became a quartet. During the tryouts, the song had to follow a certain theme but it could be any song because of that. It only requires a duo with two people playing an instrument. However the song they were planning requires more than two instruments, so Kaede would be doing the lights as Mitsuki will play the main instrument and sing at the same time. Eiji and I promised that we'd cheer from the sidelines. We also promised to bring the other Regulars to come see their performance. The first act will be one day before the Hyotei match, so the Regulars had to continue practicing.

Eiji seemed to improve with his demon slaying, so he was doing amazingly well in tennis rallies. Inui commented on Eiji's overall endurance increasing and kept marking down notes in his notebook. For the fun I wrote something in it when he wasn't looking that said, "You're never find out Eiji's secret of improvement! BWAHAHAHA!" Inui just sweatdropped. He also can communicate with Jun and Judai better, so when he plays with Judai he can predict what Judai will do next which is the same for Judai. They make it seem like they are the Golden Pair.

Today I prayed that nothing bad would happen, but to learn something new about Eiji. Things didn't go as planned though…

"FRESHMEN! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Oishi was the most stressed out about Momo not coming for practice, so he was taking his anger out on the freshmen. Not a good sign.

"Look at Inui! He's showing off his new jersey! In this heat too!" Eiji complained, "…What now…Momo didn't come today either, nya."

"Eiji, don't!" Sapphire mumbled noticing that he was trying to get his double partner angry.

"Well, slacking off since he dropped out of the Regulars, huh…" Eiji continued.

Oishi turned to him, "Eiji, don't be-"

He was cut off as Eiji continued the trash talk, "And I thought of making fun of Momo when he was wearing a normal jersey!"

He's done it now.

"EIJI! THAT'S TOO INSENSITIVE!" Oishi shouted which bewildered everybody including Eiji. In reality, only Jun wasn't surprised because his attention was on a book that he was reading.

"What's up now, Oishi? What are you so jumpy about?" he asked innocently as he went over to his double partner. He began to laugh when he pointed out that Oishi's jersey was inside out. I would have laughed to if what happened didn't happen.

Oishi raised his hand and slapped Eiji.

All was silent as everyone had their jaws wide opened. Even Jun looked up from his book startled of the scene before him. Kaede and Fuji's eyes were open for a change.

Everything seem to freeze in Eiji's world when he realized what happened. Oishi hit him on the cheek where his bandage was.

Eiji looked at Shuichiro in disbelief that his double partner slapped him. He held his cheek tightly as Sapphire and I seem to be the only one who noticed it. His cheek was bleeding, but it couldn't have been from the slap.

Oishi came to realize his mistake.

"E-Eiji, sorry…" Eiji wouldn't let him finish apologizing as he prevented his partner from even touching him. Eiji ran off the court crashing into Tezuka-buchou, but not bothering to stop and apologize.

"Nice going, idiot," Sapphire murmured as she rushed after her childhood friend. Judai saw this as an excuse to cut tennis practice. Jun and I followed shortly after.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

How could I be so stupid? I let my selfishness take over and look what happened! Shuichiro slapped me of all people and it just had to be where my bandage was. It started to bleed because the wound never healed. A slap was different from being slashed in the face with a knife but at the moment, they were both brought me the same kind of pain. I felt like I couldn't face Shuichiro after remembering the past so I just turn tail and ran home. Nobody was home because my parents were at work, and my siblings were at after school activities.

I locked myself in my room and refused to come out. Even when I heard Sapphire, Judai, Jun, and Azmaria at the door, I refused to open the door and let them in.

"**Eiji, open the damn door before I blow it down!**" Sapphire cursed in English.

"**Fuck off bitch!**"

"**I can't fuck you if you won't open the door!**"

"**Just go away!**"

"**Fuck you! **Jun, Judai, let's go! He's too damn stubborn to open the door!"

I didn't respond as I watched them leave with Azmaria. I thought I was safe when…

"I didn't know there was a back door that was unlocked Sapphire!" Judai exclaimed.

"It's called a B & E Judai," Sapphire told him.

I turned around with a lost of words but I managed to ask two questions. "How did you get in, and didn't you guys just leave?"

"First answer, you left the back door unlock. Second answer, you just saw Sapphire's water clones," Jun answered though the second answer was a joke because we know for a fact that Sapphire wasn't strong enough to create water clones of herself.

I didn't say anything as I turned away from them. Why won't they leave me alone?

"Eiji, are you still bleeding?"

"I'm fine. It's just-" I was cut off.

"How could you be bleeding from a slap? Oishi probably didn't slap you THAT hard!" Sapphire mentioned.

"It didn't bleed because of Oishi! You should be the only one who knows this Sapphire!" I shouted.

Sapphire said nothing as she turned away from me and everyone else.

"What's behind that bandage?" Judai asked me.

I remained silent about what was behind the bandage.

"Coward. People will find out eventually, so why not tell us now?" Sapphire asked. Her tone of voice made me want to hit her.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Please!" Azmaria begged. Why did she have to be so annoying now?

"It's too personal!" I said firmly.

"If you don't tell them, I will!" Sapphire finished.

Sapphire knew how to pull my strings. She would retell the story in full detail to make her look good, me like a crybaby and a victim and Smoke...

"I guess I have no choice," I said as I turned around to face them with the most serious face I could make. "I got this scar…from my former friend Smoke" I began as I removed the bandage revealing the deep red scar. Everyone gasps; even Sapphire was astonished. I guess she didn't know how serious the wound was. "It all began…"

* * *

"_Eiji, I like you to meet Smoke. He's an orphan at the orphanage, and your father and I thought that we should introduce him to you," my mom told me. She was upset that I didn't have as many friends as my other siblings did and started the crazy turn of events by introducing the one that would ruin my life. _

"_Please to meet you. I'm Hiroto Smoke. What's yours?" The five year old was a kinder time of Smoke. He had black hair, and crimson eyes. His smile seemed real at the time._

"_K-Kikumaru…Eiji…"_

"_Cute name. Let's be friends." _

"_Umm...okay?"_

_Smoke shook his head in annoyance, "You're supposed to say 'Just like that?'" _

"_Oh..." _

* * *

"That was the first time I meeting him. From that day on, we were the best of friends…until you came into the picture Sapphire."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

_A few years later. There was a new girl at the orphanage._

"_What a slut! Not only is she ugly but she's dumb too!" one of the kids shouted._

_Smoke and I noticed a bully harassing her. Smoke couldn't stand the bullying that happened around him, so he did what brought justice to us when we were a kid and kick the living shit out of the bully who ran back into the orphanage crying. _

"_Smoke, keep that up, and no one will adopt you." I told him when we were both six years old._

"_Shut up. I can't stand that bully picking on a defenseless girl." _

"_Who are you calling defenseless?!" the six year girl asked, "I could have taken him on if he wasn't pulling my beautiful hair that takes forever to comb!"_

"_Sure, girly." _

"_I have a name you know!" _

"_What's your name, and why are you an orphan?" I asked the little girl._

"_My name is Hibiki Sapphire. I am here because my parents died in a fire that some asshole person set..." _

"_Sorry, It must have been hard for you."_

"_Yeah, but I'll get over it if I can fulfill my promise to them. I'll become a doctor and prevent tragedies like that from happening again. What are your names?" -_

"_Kikumaru Eiji, and my violent friend over there is Hiroto Smoke. It's a pleasure to meet you." -_

"_I'm not violent and when I get older, I'm going to be the world's greatest ninja!_

"_Sorry, to break it to you, but ninjas don't exist anymore," Sapphire said flatly. "Unless you're talking about an elite spy then you'll going to have to tone your voice down."_

"_I'm not talking about the CIA spies! I'm talking about real ninjas with kunai and when I'm older, I'l start my own ninja clan!"_

"_There he goes again…"_

"_Picking a fight with me Eiji?" Smoke asked him as he gave him a noogie which made me cry._

"_Crybaby A-ji…"_

* * *

"That was the time when I met you, and you gave me my nickname," I told Sapphire.

"And then you and Smoke gave me the name 'Sapphire the Slut' which is so not true," Sapphire mumbled.

"Then we both gave Smoke the name 'Smoke the Ninja Freak.' A name that really suits him…"

"Yeah…but…"

"What happened after that?" Judai questioned. He was actually interested in the story of our past lives.

"That was the time when we noticed that Smoke started to change. I noticed this as we argued more frequently than the usual fight once per day," Sapphire said going into deep thought.

"And when I witnessed him murder someone…" I muttered.

* * *

_It was around the time that I turned seven when I noticed that Smoke started to change. He was getting into even more fights and was even more serious about becoming a ninja. Psychologists tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but couldn't find the answer. Every bully that made fun of Smoke were always beaten up badly. Sometimes for no reason, and sometimes to protect Sapphire and me. Still, you would think they learned a lesson after a terrible beat down. _

_It wasn't until I witnessed Smoke killing someone with my own eyes._

"_PLEASE, SPARE ME! I WILL NEVER MAKE FUN OF YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!" the bully pleaded._

_Smoke smiled a sinister smile, and with his knife which he used as a kunai stabbed the bully in the eyes and pierced the bully in the middle of his face. This was the day I was terrified of Smoke. I was too scared to move. I thought that if he saw me, he would kill me too._

_Smoke noticed me. He walked toward me with that fake smile. He was unaware that I saw him murder the bully, so he kept his calm posture._

"_Eiji, you shouldn't be here. A madman murdered the kid over there," he lied._

"_Yeah…but aren't you in danger too?" I asked him._

"_No. I am a ninja, Eiji. I will protect you and Sapphire no matter what. That is the way of the ninja," he told me._

_I was blinded by Smoke's vow that I really thought he was protecting us…I didn't tell anyone or call the police because of that. That was one of the biggest mistakes in my life._

* * *

"It was my fault…that all of those people died…"

"It wasn't your fault Eiji. It was my fault," Sapphire insisted.

"No…"

"Continue with the story," Jun ordered me. He sounded selfish but...

"…"

* * *

"_Hey, Smoke! Why didn't you come to school today?" I asked who was eight years old at the time._

"_Yeah! We were worried about you!" an 8 year old Sapphire began. She then noticed that Smoke's arm was bleeding, "Don't move please. You're bleeding."_

"_Is he...going to die?!" I questioned as I trembled. I covered my eyes to avoid seeing the blood on my friend's arm._

"_Quit screeching Crybaby A-ji. This wound is nothing!" an eight year old Smoke ensured me._

_Sapphire sighed as she got out her first aid and began treating the wound. In five minutes the wound was bandaged up perfectly._

"…_Thank you…" Smoke said in a hesitant voice._

"_Don't mention it. Just don't do stupid ninja stuff again."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that ninjas are not-"_

"_Sapphire, you're medical skills are amazing!" I commented interrupting what Smoke was telling the bluenette._

"_Thanks. I study hard!"_

"_Tch, you keep skipping grades. Soon, you'll be in college with those straight As."_

"_Yep, and then I can get my doctor's license and finally become a doctor!" Sapphire cheered._

"_We'll be looking forward to that!" I told her._

"…_But will you ever forget us?" Smoke asked hinting anger in his tone._

"_What? Of course not! We're best friends forever right?"_

"_RIGHT, NYA!"_

"_Right…friends…"_

_The three of us held our hands out in the middle of the small circle we created continuing to chant BFF._

* * *

_It was a weeks later after that chant that we had the big argument._

"_Why won't you accept the damn invitation, Sapphire? You can become a doctor if you take this class!" Smoke yelled._

"_I can't…I'm too young, and I don't want to leave you guys..." Sapphire mumbled. It almost came out a whisper. _

"_You can make your dreams come true now!" Smoke insisted._

"_What about you two? If I go now, I feel like you guys won't make it out of this..." _

"_We can make it without Dr. Sapphire here!" _

"_So, you only want me gone because you hate me that much!" Sapphire cried._

"_Stop it…you two…fighting never solves anything…" I told them._

"_We don't need you! Either choose the path that will allow you to have a place in life or stay here and live in this hellhole with us!" Smoke threatened._

"_What do you-" _

"_If that' s the case Smoke, I will GO to the doctor's school, but I'm taking Eiji with me whether you like it or not!" _

"_You wouldn't!" _

"_I would! Come Eiji! Let's go!" Sapphire said as she tried to pull me away from him. I refused to go with her, and stay with Smoke. Then I said something that I thought would ruin our friendship._

"_Both of you stop acting like spoiled brats! All you do is argue and talk about the future, but what about now! Can't we not think about that and enjoy our lives...you stupid idiots!" I screamed as I ran off crying._

_Sapphire and Smoke tried to stop me, but I was faster than they were, so I outran them._

* * *

"After that…was when I got the scar…from him…"

* * *

"_SMOKE! What're you doing?" Eiji asked his friend in a terrified voice. Sapphire was on the ground with deep wounds in her hands. Her shirt was ripped off as blood was where all the cuts were. His friend Smoke looked at him showing no emotion. He was carrying a knife in his hands and was gripping it tight to where his own blood mixed with Sapphire's._

"_EIJI STAY AWAY! HE'S GONE MAD!" _

"_Eiji…I…"_

"…_I…" I began, "…Knew you were the one who was behind all the animal deaths and the students injuries…I didn't say anything because I didn't want to admit that you were the killer, but…I don't know anymore!"_

"_Eiji…what did you-" _

"_Save it Smoke. I called the police. If only you just talked to us...then I wouldn't have had..." I cried._

_Smoke glared and started to walk closer and closer to me._

"_Smoke! Don't hurt Eiji! You told me that if I died then you wouldn't touch him!" _

"_Did I really make that sort of promise?"_

_Smoke was at face length with me. I didn't move from my spot. Was it fear that immobilized mr or something else…_

"_DIE!"_

_Smoke raised his hand with the knife in it and aimed it at my face. The knife came in contact with my cheek. My eyes widened as I saw blood in front of my eyes. _

"_Oh, I missed your eye. Damn," he said in an evil tone._

"_Eiji run!" Sapphire screamed._

_I didn't run. I realized why I didn't run from him. I was mad at myself for betraying Smoke._

"_Smoke…why…did you attack Sapphire?! You told me that you wanted to protect us! Yet, you hurt her, so why…" my voice trailed off._

"_Because she tried to take the only thing I had which was you. Your parents never took care of you so I was the one that had to do it. I thought you would always be grateful but apparently not. Now you are on her side and O am all alone in the world now. So I have to kill the two people who I thought were my best friends."_

"_No Smoke. You're wrong. I just-" _

"_If you didn't exist then I would still be-" I cut Smoke off._

"_You're wrong! Sapphire and I cared about you so much yet you wouldn't come to us for help! Why didn't you put any trust in us?" _

_He wasn't listening as he took the knife and stabbed me near my heart. I fell to the ground. I was losing blood fast._

"_That should have killed you instantly, so why do you cling to life?" Smoke ask me._

"_I…don't…know…but…I…" My breathing become faster as my vision started to become blurry._

"_Eiji, don't die on me!" Sapphire screamed. _

"_Sapphire...it hurts..."_

_Smoke dropped his knife. I didn't know why, but I thought he was crying out blood in his eyes. That was when the police came. They got out of their cars with guns in their hands ready to gun down the killer._

"_Hiroto Smoke, you are under arrest for first degree murder and attempted murder!" the cop declared._

_Smoke seem to have given up. The police hand cuffed him and led him to the police car. One of the cops called an ambulance, and phoned my parents. Smoke shouted one more thing though…_

"_Eiji, Sapphire, this isn't over yet. When I get out of jail, I will hunt both of you down and have my revenge..."_

_With that he was forced into the car, and the police car pulled away taking Smoke to prison._

_I used my last strength to get to Sapphire._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her._

"_No…we lost a friend…" she told me._

_I started to cry, "Why…why did this happen?"_

_Sapphire held me closed as I let the tears flow. The ambulance then came and took us to the hospital._

* * *

I didn't realize that I was crying when I told them about Sapphire and my past.

"It must have been painful..." Azmaria told me trying to sound sympathetic.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I forced a smile on my face telling them, "I'm all right now. Don't worry about it. I'm already over it?"

"You're not Eiji," Sapphire began, "If that wound continues to bleed from the weakest of injuries like Shuichiro's slap, then you're not over it. You still think it was your fault that Smoke attacked me." She walked over to me and gave me a motherly embrace. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault on that day. If I hadn't said yes, then we could still be together."

"That still didn't change the fact that when we turned ten, you were adopted by a rich family who saw your potentials as a doctor. When they took you to America…you left me all alone to suffer the pain that Smoke caused..."

"…I regret that. I could have become a doctor anytime, but it wouldn't be worth it if it meant losing you or Smoke. I still have you, so I'm okay with it."

"…Just don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Sapphire released me from her warm hug as we turned toward the people who were listening to us about our past. Judai and Azmaria were crying as Jun kept his posture. He wouldn't cry in front of us.

"It's okay. You can stop crying now."

"That was the saddest story I have never heard! More tragic than Romeo and Juliet!" Judai cried.

"I'm your guardian and I didn't know this...I just...WAHHHHH!" Azmaria started to bawl and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

"I said it was okay. -sweatdrop-"

"Where is Smoke now?" Jun asked us.

"From the information I got," Sapphire began, "he was released from prison, and is now roaming around Tokyo. The police mentioned that he has changed for the better ever since his stay in prison, but knowing Smoke…I seriously doubt that he changed."

"Yeah…"

"Still, I think tomorrow you should apologize to Oishi. He really was stressed out that Momo cut practice three times in a row, and he didn't need you to make fun of him," Azmaria told me.

"I know."

"Good…then for the rest of the day, we should have a party!" Sapphire declared.

"YAY!" everyone cheered. I wasn't so enthusiastic about it though.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

After the party, everybody, but me passed out. They really know how to bring down the house. I tucked Eiji in his bed as I rolled out the sleeping bags out and used my powers to put Sapphire, Jun, and Judai in them.

I sighed. There are so many things that I don't know about Eiji. Him telling us about his past must have been painful. Especially when his parents were not helping him with this problem. Come to think of it, Eiji left out something very important out…and it didn't have anything to do with his parents. It was probably the relationship between him and Smoke. Strange…

Suddenly, I felt this aura outside Eiji's house. I went through the window to see a person wearing all black. The person noticed me and sped off in a direction where I couldn't follow him.

_I let him get away. Maybe I should tell Eiji about this tomorrow…no way!_ I told myself as I went through the window again and back into Eiji's room. I decided to stay up all night to protect them. I will never let anyone harm Eiji like that ever again after hearing a story like that.

* * *

The next day, the Guardians and Sapphire rushed off to school. They all overslept…well…Judai did and now everyone was going to pay the price!

It was after school when something good finally happened.

"Twenty laps?"

"Maybe even thirty..."

We made it to the tennis court to see that Momo had indeed return from slacking off. Tezuka-buchou was going to declare how many laps he should run while people around them were guessing how many he had to run.

"Calculating from previous data, it'll be at least fifty," Inui calculated.

"Aren't you sure, Inui?" Taka asked.

Eiji went over to Oishi (with a new bandage on his cheek to hide the scar) and asked him. "Oishi! How many laps do you think Momo should do?"

"Huh?"

"You know lap? As in running laps around the court? I bet he's going set a new record, Oishi!"

"We'll see."

_Now is your chance to say you're sorry Eiji!_

To my surprise they both apologized at the same time. They soon laughed together and it was obvious that they made up because they were the Golden Pair.

All attention turns to Tezuka-buchou.

"I will not tolerate even the least bit of delinquency. You won't be holding a racket for a while! You're back to picking up balls! That's your punishment for skipping three practice sessions. You got that?" the captain scolded.

"I am truly sorry!"

"100 laps! Now go!" Tezuka-buchou ordered.

"YES, SIR!"

"100 laps? That's a new record!" Judai exclaimed.

"Oh man, that blows!" Sapphire shouted.

Momo began to run laps, and Ryoma came to the courts.

"Echizen, 100 laps for being late," Tezuka-buchou said in a threatening voice.

"What?!"

Ryoma begin to run laps as he Tezuka-buchou turned to Eiji, Sapphire, Jun, and Judai.

"You four, 100 laps for bailing out early!"

"What?!"

"That's messed up!" Sapphire continued to yell.

"I didn't do anything…" Judai mumbled.

"I can run twice as many laps if you let Judai stay out on this!" Jun stated trying to look better than the brunette.

"…Damn!"

"Tezuka-buchou, I have a performance to do now, can I be let off the hook?" Judai said. It was a slick lie and it was amusing how the captain believed him.

"Kikumaru, Hibiki, Manjoume…110 laps!"

"I give up…" the unfortunate trio murmured.

"NEW RECORD!" I shouted.

Eiji, Sapphire, and Jun began running laps, but thanks to the demon slaying, they were able to catch up to the other two Regulars which surprised them.

"In two days," Judai began, "I'll be in the spotlight with you Jun."

I understood. I really hoped nothing will happen in the next two days, but I always jinx it, so I think something bad **will** happen.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5946 words. Here is Smoke's profile. **

**Name: Smoke (First Name) Hiroto (Last name)**

**Age: 14 (looks older than Eiji though)**

**Race: Japanese**

**Powers: Unknown, but probably knows ninja techniques**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Crimson**

**Favorite color: Red **

**Favorite food: Ramen**

**Favorite animal: Fox**

**Love life: None (he probably fell in love with either Sapphire or Eiji.)**

**Hobbies: Practicing his ninja skills, fighting, killing people**

**Likes: Killing people, fighting, ninja history, blood, and Eiji?**

**Dislikes: Weak people, traitors, Sapphire, leeks**

**Fears: None**

**Relationship: Single, lost parents when he was born**

**Dream: To become the greatest ninja and create a clan of his own, but because he got arrested his dream now is to have revenge on Eiji and Sapphire.**

**Personality: Smoke has a very violent personality. He is ruthless, insensitive, and cold. In Eiji's flashback he seemed to have a soft side. Now he seems to have a murderous side that is completely evil. Who knows what Smoke will do!**

**Background: Smoke became friends with Eiji when he was five years old. He was orphaned from the start, but my story doesn't explain what happened to his parents. He and Eiji were best of friends as he would defend Eiji from the bullies. When Sapphire came into the picture when they were both six, it seemed that Smoke really hated Sapphire when in reality he looked up to her knowledge. He decided to protect her too, even if it included killing people. When they all turned eight, Sapphire could have went to a doctor's school in America. Sapphire didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave her friends. Smoke was enraged on how she wouldn't follow her dreams, but because of this argument, he tried to kill her with a knife that resembled a kunai. He could have killed her, but he didn't. When Eiji told him that he called the police and didn't know who he was anymore. Smoke lost it and cut Eiji's cheek which became a permanent scar to remember that day. He tried to kill Eiji, but something stopped him from doing that. Eiji could have sworn he was crying. He was then arrested. Smoke swore revenge against Eiji and Sapphire and that was the last time they heard from him. It wasn't until he turned 14 that he got out of jail swearing that he was a new person. The cops didn't believe him though and tried to arrest him again for a crime that he didn't commit, but the mastermind of this story killed them and offered Smoke a chance to become a ninja and to get his revenge on Eiji and Sapphire. Smoke accepted, and now he works for him. The location of the enemies base is unknown.**

**That's it for this chapter. A lot of editing done. Reviews are appreciated. I think I can now do one chapter per day to edit if it makes people feel better. Ja ne!**


	10. Miracle

**Miracle**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :D **

**Also, Miracle is sung by Cascada. Mitsuki sings the bold parts and Kaede sings the non-bolded parts. **

Chapter 10: Miracle

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

OH, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING! Today's the day where Judai, Jun, Kaede, and Mitsuki will be performing. The time of their performance is 8:00 PM at Tokyo Dome. Why that place? I don't know. All I know is that place must be huge!

Eiji and I went to practice and did the usual. Ryoma was rallying with Oishi. Inui was collecting data from Fuji. Taka was rallying with Kaidoh. Sapphire was showing Momo how to act like Inui as the freshmen were practicing swinging their tennis rackets. That girl that likes Ryoma Sakuno and her obnoxious friend Tomoko were watching Ryoma from the sidelines. Tezuka-buchou was with Ryuzaki-sensei going over something I that was too complicated for me to understand. Judai, Jun, Kaede, Mitsuki and her Shinigami were preparing for their grand entrance in the spotlight.

I was starting to get bored, so I decided to play a little trick on Sapphire using Eiji of course.

"Eiji! Can you serve this ball at Sapphire? I want to see her reaction."

Eiji nodded his head in agreement. He picked one of the tennis balls, and made sure that Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei weren't looking. He served the ball at Sapphire with such speed. Sapphire turned her head in the direction of the ball and got hit in the face. She fell backward as everyone gasped. That got Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei's attention.

"Sorry Sapphire," Eiji said not even trying to look apologetic.

Sapphire got off the ground and glared at him, "You bastard, you did that on purpose!"

"I said I was sorry. Your head looked so much like the net of the tennis racket, so I just aimed for it like Azmaria told me to expecting the ball to come back to me."

"YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!"

"Here we go again…" Fuji mumbled.

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma said automatically.

"Who is Azmaria?" Momo asking completely left out of the circle.

Sapphire picked up the tennis ball that Eiji served and threw it back at him. Eiji easily returned the tennis ball. For some strange reason, this ball had some magic in it, so he couldn't hit her in the face twice. Instead the ball soared through the air where it went outside the gate.

"That's a new record."

Eiji and Sapphire sweatdropped when Tezuka-buchou walked over to them. Just when he was about to command them to run a certain amount of laps, the tennis ball came flying back toward Eiji only there was this dark aura surrounding it.

Eiji didn't pay any attention to the captain and hit the ball that was flying toward him. The redhead put too much power into the ball and it popped when it came in contact with the racket. Everyone gasped at Eiji's power.

"Oh…man…there goes another ball!" Momo complained.

Eiji and Sapphire were quiet as they felt a murderous aura approach them.

"Was that supposed to be a serve Crybaby A-ji? How pitiful."

Eiji instantly tensed up as Sapphire glared toward the direction of the voice. The other tennis players were confused.

"…I know it's **you**…" Eiji mumbled in a dangerous tone.

"Come out Smoke! We know it's **you**!" Sapphire shouted.

My heart sunk if I had a heart. Smoke as in the guy who tried to kill Eiji and Sapphire six years ago?

In an instant Smoke instantly appeared behind Eiji. The red head didn't move. Sapphire continued to give him a cold stare. I got a good glance of this Smoke character. He was all black, not counting skin color or eye color by that matter. His eyes were a crimson red and like the other two teens, he was Japanese.

"Yo. It's been a while, Crybaby A-ji, Sapphire the Slut."

"I hope you know that I am no longer the 'slut' to you," Sapphire said coldly.

Eiji gave him the silent treatment.

"Is this how you treat a friend after not seeing him for six years?" he asked.

The Regulars were shocked.

"Eiji-sempai, Sapphire-sempai, is he a friend of yours?" Momo questioned.

"No." they said flatly. They were obviously lying.

Smoke sighed, "You two are so cold." He turned to Sapphire and asked her, "Are you a doctor now?"

"It depends on what you mean by that."

"What I mean is that did you complete your work in America?"

"I refuse to answer to the likes of you," Sapphire muttered as she snarled at him.

Smoke sighed as he turned toward Eiji, "Eiji, you remember the good old times when we hung out together right?"

No response. Smoke was losing his patience, but kept his cool posture.

"Eiji, you can't forget about that faithful day where your mother put me in your care," he began.

"Don't start…"

"Your parents went on a family trip and left you with me. We had to live at the orphanage because of your selfish parents…"

I knew it. Eiji and Sapphire were leaving important details about him.

"Shut your trap…"

"I protected you from the bullies, even when Sapphire was with us, I guarded both you and Sapphire. I wanted the best for the both of you, but you still…"

"SHUT UP!" Eiji screamed as his hand with the tennis racket moved on its own and was about to smack Smoke in the face. Smoke easily caught his arm which caused Sapphire too react quickly by getting out a very dangerous needle and pointed it at Smoke's neck.

"If you try to hurt Eiji again, I won't hesitate to kill you this time!" she threatened which shocked everyone.

Smoke grinned as he mumbled something in Eiji's ear that only the three friends could hear before he released his grip on him. Eiji held his wrist tightly muttering about how tight of a grip Smoke had. Quick as an eye he threw something at Ryoma which Sapphire easily caught, but the impact was so strong, you could feel the aura around the weapon. Everyone but Eiji, Sapphire, Smoke and I were able to keep up with the happening. When the wind died down, Sapphire's hand was bleeding as the weapon he threw was a kunai that pierced her skin, so the kunai went through her hand.

"You were practicing your ninja skills even after that day. I'm impressed how strong you gotten," Sapphire told him as she turned her back on him to ask Ryoma if he was okay and if he didn't get injured.

"I told you two that I would be the greatest ninja ever," Smoke taunted.

_And that makes you a Narutard._ Eiji thought to himself.

Smoke turned toward Eiji who was giving him a look that could kill. Smoke sighed, "It seems I'm not wanted here, but here's the thing. I'm still going to get my revenge on you two for what you did six years ago. You can count on that!"

"Just get the hell out of here before I throw this racket at you!" Eiji threatened which made Smoke step back from the outburst.

"Fine, I'm gone!" Smoke told him as he waved good-bye in my direction. I knew it! He could see me! He then chanted something and disappeared like a ninja.

Eiji clenched his fist in anger. "How annoying..."

Nobody said anything as Oishi walked over to Eiji and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The Guardian of Hope managed to control his temper but he was still seething with anger.

"We need to help Sapphire too! She's bleeding like crazy!" Taka exclaimed as he's looking at the blood dripping from her hand.

"A wound like this is nothing Taka-san." Sapphire told him as she pulled the kunai out of her hand. Painful! "As long as it's not a mental wound, I'll be fine but Eiji's the one you should be worrying about. He's playing in the Hyotei match tomorrow right, so treat that injury!"

With that the Regulars went to treat Eiji's wound as Sapphire bandaged up her wound.

"Sorry…" Ryoma apologized.

"What for?" Sapphire questioned quite puzzled.

"I didn't notice that he threw that at me. I could have dodged it, but-" Ryoma was cut off.

"You wouldn't of have had seen it even with your good eye sight. Eiji and I are already used to those sudden attacks, so no harm done." Sapphire explained.

Ryoma groaned as he looked at her wound which was still bleeding under the bandage.

"Sapphire, you shouldn't try so hard," I told her.

She nodded her head in agreement, but then it hit me. Ryoma turned in the direction of my voice and I was thinking. _Shit! He could see me!_ He did see me, and just waved. I sweatdropped as I waved back. Great! Now we have another person we need to lend magic to.

* * *

A few hours later after practice (around 5:45 PM), Eiji and Sapphire brought Oishi and Ryoma to Eiji's house. Again nobody was home as his parents left him a note saying that the whole family is hanging out with Sapphire's family.

"Eiji…"

Eiji didn't respond as he turned toward Ryoma.

"You can see Azmaria now. Can you O-chibi?" he asked which surprised the bluenette and his double partner.

"Yeah…after I apologized to Sapphire-sempai I saw that girl speaking to her, so I just waved to the ghost. I know she wasn't their before that guy showed up, but it seemed that after that attack, see became visible."

"It makes since now. Whenever somebody is attack by someone or something with magical powers and is wide awake when they witness it, they will be able to see spirits, and demons." I concluded.

There was a long silence. If the other Seigaku Regulars were involved with Eiji and Sapphire's personal matters as well as the Guardians, then they might as well all be exposed to magic.

"Eiji, what are we going to do now?" Sapphire asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Judai told me that if someone knows magic we have to make sure that they keep it a secret, or else the whole world will know about us…"

"So, Judai-sempai, Jun-sempai, Kaede-sempai, and that blonde girl are in on this too?" Ryoma assumed.

"Yes."

"Why are you being so calm about this?!"

"Because that adds another demon slayer to the list." Eiji said with a smile. Oh boy…not the demon slaying thing again…

"Eiji, I think you're going to have to explain to Ryoma everything about what's going on." Oishi told his double partner.

"This is going to be long." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"I hope you're going to listen..." I whispered in the freshmen's ear.

* * *

After two frickin' hours Ryoma finally understood that magic did exist. Eiji like Judai gave him powers, but his powers are still unknown, but will probably show in the match against Hyotei. Eiji and Sapphire still wouldn't fill us in about where everything stands between them and that crazy ninja bastard. Sure they were friends, but them leaving out one very important detail that might have caused Smoke to try and kill them.

I checked the clock and it was 7:40 PM.

"Eiji, we got to leave now before the competition starts!" I shouted.

"Hoi-hoi!"

With that we rushed out the door, but something hit me. Where were Eiji's parents? Didn't they say they would be gone for an hour? Oh well…they were probably running late.

* * *

We made it to Tokyo Dome in record time but we were still late. The Regulars were already there waiting for Sapphire who had the permission to get them front roll seats.

"Time to shine!" Sapphire shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd and showed the person letting the people in a pass for front row seats.

"You and the Regulars must be the special guests Mitsuki and her. Please come in," The ticket collector said as he let the Regulars in.

"**Peace of cake! Let's go!**" The bluenette cheered.

* * *

Inside Tokyo Dome we seated in the seats we were expected to sit in…for me…I had to hover over an irritated Eiji in order to see what was going on.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" announced a man in a tuxedo. He had long black hair and spiky eyes. _Was that Yageo? No, I can't be certain just because of his looks. _ "Today we will have our wonderful singers perform in a three part singing concert on three separate days. The rules are simple. They may sing any song they want, but it must be under the category that I request. If not, they will be disqualified. After everyone finishes singing, you must vote for the singers that you want to go to the next round even though the three judges will help determine the winners. The victor or victors will be welcomed to the music career of Japan. There are only sixteen competitors, however some have teamed up. The eight singers that get the highest votes get to move on in the next round. The first tune has to be a love song. Let us begin!"

The crowd moaned. Love songs were boring and slow, and the crowd didn't come to the concert to hear love songs.

"I got a question, Oishi. Who's that guy?" I asked.

"That man is Yageo. Last name unknown to the public. He hosts the tryouts, and is very generous unlike the judges. He also owns a five star hotel that anyone can rest at. Even the poor are allowed to stay there for free. He is a very benevolent man." Oishi clarified.

What he explained confused me. The Yageo I know is heartless and would kill anyone in his way to get what he wanted. Maybe what Rosette told me is true. There are people in different worlds that have the same face, but may have different personalities.

"Be quiet, it's starting." Eiji stated.

The lights turned off as Yageo continued to call out the contestants. Some sang really well, and others you wonder why they were there. One of them sang really well, but it wasn't a romance song, so they were disqualified. Most of the Regulars were getting bored, as Ryoma and Fuji went off to get something to eat and drink. I asked Ryoma to get me a hot dog, which he agreed to it as long as I didn't attract that much attention when eating.

Finally it was Judai's turn when the young prodigy and genius came back. They quickly past the food around to the Regulars as Judai, Jun, Kaede, and Mitsuki stepped up to the stage.

"GO JUDAI!" I cheered. This time only Eiji, Oishi, Sapphire, and Ryoma could hear me, so they had to cover their ears. The other Regulars thought that they were blocking the noise from the screaming fan girls and fan boys.

"The song Kaede and I will be singing…" Mitsuki began, "…is a song about love and not giving up hope for the one you love even if they don't love you back! Everyone, please listen to this song.

The crowd cheered for Mitsuki before quieting down for her sake. She must have been very popular even before Judai came into the picture. The four got into their position on the stage. Judai and Jun were playing the two most important instruments as Mitsuki and Kaede were doing the singing. They must have changed their song at the last minute. Mitsuki showed a determined look on her face.

"**Boy meets girl **(meets girl)...**  
You were my dream, my world **(my world)....**  
But I was blind **(was blind)...**  
You cheated on me from behind…**

**So on my own **(my own)**...  
I feel so all alone...  
Though I know it's true (it's true)...  
I'm still in love with you!"**

The crowd was getting very rowdy like that time when Judai was performing.

"**I need a miracle!  
I wanna be your girl!  
Give me a chance to see...  
That you are made for me!  
I need a miracle!  
Please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see it can happen to me!**

**I need a miracle!  
I wanna be your girl!  
Give me a chance to see...  
That you are made for me!  
I need a miracle!  
Please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see...  
It can happen to me!  
It can happen to me!**"

That was amazing! The crowd cheered as the Regulars had to join in. I noticed Fuji taking pictures of Kaede. He must really like her to take that many pictures of her. Judai and Jun were playing the instruments very well.

"(Miracle…)"

"**Day and night **(and night)...**  
I'm always by your side **(by your side)...**  
'Cause I know **('Cause I know)** for sure **('for sure)...**  
My love is real, my feelings pure!**

**So take a try **(a try)...**  
No need to ask me why **(ask me why) ...**  
'Cause I know **('Cause I know)** it's true **(it's true)...  
**I'm still in love with you!**"

The crowd gotten even louder. Among the crowd Eiji and I were cheering the loudest along with Momo of course.

"**I need a miracle!  
I wanna be your girl!  
Give me a chance to see...  
That you are made for me!  
I need a miracle!  
Please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see...  
It can happen to me!**

**I need a miracle!  
I wanna be your girl!  
Give me a chance to see...  
That you are made for me!  
I need a miracle!  
Please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see...  
It can happen to me!  
It can happen to me!**"

The instruments took its affect again which made the crowd scream with joy. Ryoma was covering his ears mumbling, "How annoying."

"(Miracle, Miracle…)"

The song was ending soon. Something tells me that they're going to advance to the next round.

"(Miracle, Miracle…)"

With the song over everyone clapped and screamed; the judges began to spoke…

"Beautiful song as expected from Mitsuki." The young male judge exclaimed.

"That song made me remember the time when I saw my boyfriend with another. Five stars!" The young female judge rated.

"It is obvious that these four will advance to the next round." The other young man with black hair stated the obvious.

Wait! Something was wrong with the third judge. He had black hair like someone, but wore sunglasses to hide his eyes. He was also wearing all red. Maybe I'm being too paranoid.

"We are now tallying the votes. Please wait for us to get back to you," Yageo announced as the curtains closed.

Takuto flew over to me and asked for my vote too.

"That's sweet of you. Here's my vote for Mitsuki and co."

"Thanks, Mitsuki will be grateful!"

With that they tallied the votes at Godspeed and the results were made clear. Mitsuki and trio passed the first round with ease.

"And those are the results. The next part of the singing must be a song full of laughter and meaning. The second round will be in a week, so we'll see you then!"

I caught a glimpse at Yageo, and I could have sworn that he was eyeing Eiji. I think I'm being paranoid as he congratulated the singers. Oh well, it's high time to head back and get some rest as the match against Hyotei was tomorrow. I can't wait!

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3887 words. **

**I got motivated to work on this after I realized that screwed up the format for this story and Falling for the First Time. Joy...makes me want to update faster. And then I want to edit the LME chapters because LME plays a big role in Broken Hearts and Radiant Future (unintentionally). Hope you love the edits. **


	11. Hyotei Match

**Hyotei Match**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Me: In this chapter Seigaku will be facing Hyotei and instead of the Eiji-Momo combo in the series, it will be Eiji-Judai. There will also be reference to the "If you Were Gay" song from Avenue Q song during the match. Enjoy the chapter.**

**PS: Sorry for ruining an important character development for Eiji.**

Chapter 11: Hyotei Match

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Today was the day that Seigaku would face Hyotei in the Kanto tournament to see who would move on to the next round and be that much closer to entering the Nationals. Momo gave all the first years bandanas to cheer the Regulars on telling them that since Hyotei had more than 200 tennis players on their team that they were going to cheer even louder than them.

Jun, Sapphire and Kaede decided to stay for the first match before they went demon slaying with Mitsuki (who was currently trying to outrun her fans.) All the Regulars were there except Oishi…

"Where's Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"Probably helping a pregnant woman?" Ryoma said acting like he knew what the Mother of Seigaku was doing.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Sapphire shouted.

"It's rather stranger that he's late though…if we don't register him in fifteen minutes, he'll have to forfeit." Inui stated as he opened that notebook again.

Ryuzaki-sensei got a phone call from Oishi saying that he was in the hospital after helping a pregnant women.

"No way…" Ryoma muttered in a startled tone.

"You were right…" I said.

"That's so like Oishi." Taka stated with a sigh.

"Yeah!" Fuji agreed.

It donned on me that Oishi wasn't going to make it in time, so Judai went over to Kaede and asked her, "Can you transform into Oishi?"

"What?"

"You are a ninja, so I don't see why not." Sapphire told her.

Kaede only agreed to the idea when Fuji asked her to transform. When she did, she was the splitting image of Oishi, but…

"Oishi is an inch shorter than that. Plus his eye color is dark green, not blue," Eiji pointed out.

"You caught me, but this is the best I can do," Kaede told him.

"No one is going to notice, so let's go and get register." Jun told the group.

"YEAH!" the Ojama Trio cheered.

Ryoma moved closer to me and asked, "What are those things?"

"Jun's annoying Guardians. They don't do anything but complain. I don't see why he has them." I said berating the little critters.

"But you lost to them." Shuichi pointed out.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" I asked.

"I was here the whole time. You're blind."

"That must be Judai's Guardian." Ryoma said more to himself than to the pink haired singer.

"I'm his male Guardian. Luchia is much stronger than me." Shuichi commented.

We finally were able to sign up after Ryuzaki-sensei asked Ryoma who he was talking to, which the reply was nothing as he pulled his cap down.

* * *

When the Regulars finally registered, Momo and Judai went over to the hospital to get Oishi since they had ten minutes.

"…Oishi won't be able to play…" Jun mumbled.

"How come?" Sapphire questioned.

"Chances are that he's injured from helping the pregnant women." Jun replied.

"You're just assuming that aniki." Ojama Yellow told him.

"I'm not. In fact I'm certain.

It was then when Jun's cell phone was ringing. It was obviously Judai.

"What's up Judai?"

I could hear what the brunette said over the line. I was shocked that Jun was right. Oishi injured his wrist helping the pregnant women.

"Oishi told me that I had to play, but…" Judai's voice trailed off.

"Just get your ass over here Judai if that's the case!" Jun shouted as he hung up the phone.

"Well…?" The ninja girl's attention was on the raven haired teen.

"Manjoume Thunder was right. Oishi hurt his wrist and wants Judai to play." Jun said with a sigh.

The Regulars were shocked but mainly Eiji though. He might as well been since his double partner got injured.

"Not good…" Eiji began. We turn around to hear him finish, "Does that mean that we're get more audience on our side than Hyotei because of Judai?!"

We all fall over anime style. That was so like Eiji.

Judai and Momo finally arrived on the scene with of course Judai's fan running behind them.

"HURRY THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Sapphire shouted as we all went inside.

The fans finally stopped chasing the brunette.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei registered the Regulars one last time. Doubles two was Eiji-Judai. Doubles one was Inui-Kaidoh. Singles three was Taka. Singles two was Fuji. Singles one was Tezuka-buchou. Ryoma was the sub…ouch! Judai and Eiji walked to the tennis court after telling me to stay on the sidelines with Ryoma. As we all know it, the fangirls got in and managed to cheer for Judai when he appeared on the court.

"I thought we got away from them!" Momo exclaimed.

"Guess not." Sapphire said in a mocking tone.

"The more the merrier? Right, nya?" Eiji asked trying to make the fangirls seem like a good thing.

"YEAH!" Judai solaced.

The Hyotei members were on the other side of the net.

"Hey Yushi! That guy over there is Kikumaru. He's famous for his aerobatic play!" the guy with red hair began as he turned his attention to Eiji. "I'll prove to you that there's always somebody better than you by defeating you in fifteen minutes," he taunted.

Eiji was about to blow when Judai apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Eiji questioned his partner.

"It's…just that…the match won't end in fifteen minutes. It will end in ten minutes!" Judai said with an evil grin.

"What a cocky bastard!" Gakuto retaliated.

"He's bluffing!" Yushi said simply.

"Sorry guys! When Judai announces a time limit, he always gets it within the time limit!" Jun shouted.

We all sweatdrop. I think Judai is being too cocky!

"Jun start the timer!" Judai ordered

"Right!"

"Where's the timer?" Kaede questioned

"In my head!" Jun announced.

We sweatdropped again. They were beyond cocky! This is Hyotei we're talking about.

"This is a one-set match! Seigaku to serve!"

The timer for ten minutes started when Judai served although it was a rather crappy serve.

Yushi returns the serve as Judai is able to hit it back. That's when Gakuto was showing off his aerobatic play. When he hit the ball Eiji still returned it with his aerobatic play. Yushi lobbed it over Eiji's head, but Judai in a blink of speed returned the lob in midair and landed in the opponents court.

"15-0!"

"GO JUDAI!"

"JUDAI-SAMA!"

"JUDAI-CHAN!"

"How annoying." Yushi muttered.

"Hey, Eiji." Judai began.

"Nya?"

"Aside from beating them in ten minutes, let's beat them without them getting a single point passed us!" Judai said with a smile.

Eiji sweatdropped. "I don't think that's even possible..."

The game resumed. I noticed that the guy Gakuto was very irritated by Judai which increased his aerobatic play, but that didn't stop Eiji and Judai from continuing to score points because of their amazing speed that they gained from all the demon slaying.

"Game to Seigaku! Change courts!"

The players changed courts as Judai complained about something about a challenge.

"You can't help it if your **too** good for them," Eiji replied with an evil grin loud enough that the other team could here. That pissed off Gakuto even more.

It was Hyotei's turn to serve and when they did Judai lobbed the ball lazily. He was really bored. Gakuto performed his aerobic play again which Eiji countered with his. When it finally got passed the red haired Hyotei player, the blue haired guy returned the ball in the direction where both Guardians couldn't reach. Just when you thought Hyotei was going to score...

"Maybe next time!" Judai told them as his extremely quick sprint hit the ball passing both Hyotei players.

"0-15!"

"What was that just now?"

"That speed was not normal!"

"What was that just now?" Taka asked Jun.

"It's just speed. Judai has been running all his life (1), so it was only natural that he would catch up to the ball," Jun said with a grin, "It has only been two minutes. Judai, only eight minutes left!"

"Okay, Jun!"

Gakuto was even more annoyed as Yushi served. What surprised everyone was that Eiji wasn't at the net, but next to Judai speaking to him during the match.

"Eiji, what are Jun and I going to do in the next round of the contest?" Judai asked he lazily lobbed the ball.

"Didn't Yageo say that it was supposed to be a song of humor song?" Eiji questioned as he surprising returned the chance ball that Gakuto hit without even looking where he was aiming. It hit the white line where it was in.

"0-30!"

"I didn't know Eiji could hit the ball without paying attention." Momo was rather shocked at the scene and couldn't help blurting that out.

"He can if he puts his mind to it which he hardly does." Sapphire explained. "You can tell when he's playing with Oishi."

"I HEARD THAT SAPPHIRE!"

"**What are you going to do about it huh?!**"

"**The next ball I hit will be aimed at your face!**"

"BASTARD!"

"SLUT!"

"Here we go again…" Fuji said with a sigh obviously disappointed with how Eiji was acting.

"Girl, be quiet! The players are playing now!"

"I win!" Eiji stated as he gave the peace sign to her.

"Damn you…"

They went back to the game. Yushi told his partner to calm down and focus on winning. With that Yushi served, and again Eiji was talking to Judai.

"I can't figure out what song to do with Jun!" Judai whined as he hit the ball again over the net.

"…How about this song…If You Were Gay?" Eiji told him that kind of shocked everyone because they thought that Eiji said that Judai was gay in front of his face when he hit the ball over the net passing Yushi who also didn't hear the full conversation.

"0-40!"

"Dammit. We can't get a single point passed them even if they're distracted." Gakuto complained.

"Just ignore them."

The fan girls squealed when they thought that there Judai was gay.

"I'm not gay girls! Just so you know!" Judai told his fans which they squeaked even louder. Now they knew that they had a chance at him.

Eiji caught the grim expression on Jun's face. He seemed bothered when the brunette mentioned that he wasn't gay. To make the statement better, Eiji announced, "OBJECTION! He's bisexual and he told he likes both genders!"

The crowd was silent. The redhead saw the surprised look on the pale teen's face and couldn't help but smile at him when a small grin appeared on his face to replace the sad one.

Judai didn't notice though and glared at the Guardian of Hope. "-red vein- Eiji…STAY OUT OF THIS!" He stepped on his foot to demonstrate his anger.

"**Shit**, damn,** fuck**, nya!" Eiji cursed switching between English and Japanese.

"I'm not bi people, just to let you know." Judai tried to correct but he was overruled.

"-sweatdrop- Those two are idiots. Not even trying to play their hardest..." Jun stated feeling better that Eiji was thinking about him and his feelings for Judai...not that he had any of course.

"THEY'RE NOT?!"

The Seigaku Regulars acted baffled. Eiji was easily distracted if he were to talk during a match but this match proved that every match was only because he was with Oishi. It seemed rather odd though how the change was because he had a different partner.

"But that's amazing on how they're not even paying attention to the match!" Momo exclaimed.

Hyotei served again as Eiji spoke to Judai again.

"The song should begin with Jun…or Rod reading that book he always reads. Then you…Nicky comes in talking about a gay guy he met on the subway. Rod's homosexual so he says he doesn't care, but…" Eiji stops to hit the ball that goes over the net, "Nicky sings about a song about him being gay."

"How does the song go?" Judai asked him as he saw Yushi lob the ball. He smashed it by copying the technique that he saw Momo used against him when they played a match.

"There it is, DUNK SMASH!"

"He copied my move!"

"Game to Seigaku leading 2-0! Change courts!"

When Judai and Eiji walked over to Ryuzaki-sensei as she commented them, "Don't let your guard down yet."

"It's already down, Ryuzaki-sensei. These guys bore me!" Judai whined, "So how did the lyrics go?"

"Well, all I can say is…

If you were gay,

That would be okay.

I mean cause hey!

I like you anyway!"

"That's it! Thanks Eiji!" Judai told him and gave him one of those Eiji hugs.

"Your welcome, nya!"

"Five minutes up…" Jun muttered.

"**HEY GAY GUYS! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT TO FULFILL YOUR PROMISE!**" Sapphire shouted in English.

"Ignore her Judai, and let's hurry up," Eiji said quickly rather ticked off at the bluenette though.

"All right! Let's finish this!" Judai cheered as he waved to his fans. They all screamed his name.

* * *

Three minutes passed and everyone was shocked at how fast and how serious Eiji and Judai have gotten. They weren't talking to each other and just focused on the game. They won three games in three minutes. Some of the Hyotei members kept asking if that was possible to finish a game in a minute.

"0-30!"

"Dammit. We can't get a ball passed them!"

Judai began to taunting his opponent, "Hyotei isn't as strong as I thought they were. I wasted my time! I could have been writing my lyrics by now!"

"But…you needed by help," Eiji corrected.

Gakuto gave a cold stare at Judai as Yushi served.

"EIJI! I WANT TO USE THAT MOVE!" Judai complained as he hit the ball lightly.

"Not yet! Save for after I score!" Eiji told him as he prevented Gakuto from getting the ball over the net by countering with his aerobic play.

"0-40!"

"ONE MORE POINT AND WE WIN!" the Seigaku tennis team cheered.

"**KEEP IT UP YOU TWO!**" that was Taka speaking English in "burning" mode. How many Regulars could understand the English language?

"NINETY SECONDS TO GET THE FINAL POINT!" Jun reminded the Guardian of Time.

"Can we use that technique now?" Judai asked impatiently.

"Yes, Judai. We can use it."

Yushi served as Judai hit the ball lightly. Gakuto used his aerobatic play, but was surprised when Eiji didn't counter with his. Instead the two Guardians were combining their powers.

"Ready Judai?"

"Ready!" the brunette cheered.

"_**Guardian of Hope, hear my calls!**_" Eiji began.

"_**Guardian of Time, here my calls!**_" Judai said at the same time.

"_**Lend us your powers…**_"

"_**To achieve victory in this match!**_"

"**HIKARI!**"

Judai and Eiji put their rackets together and they both hit the ball which came back to Hyotei with a light so bright that it could burn the opponents eyes.

"That's easy to return!" Gakuto stated.

Gakuto tried to return the ball, but only the magic users could tell what happened next. The ball slowed down which caused Gakuto to miss the ball. When Yushi tried to send it back, the ball sped up and went passed him and landed in the courts.

"GAME AND SET TO SEIGAKU! Kikumaru and Yuki pair wins 6 to 0!"

"IN A TIME LIMIT OF NINE MINUTES AND FIFTY SECONDS!" Jun added.

Seigaku cheered for Eiji and Judai's victory as Judai's fan girls screamed with joy. Eiji gave Judai the high five as the two went back to where their teammates were.

"That was amazing!"

"**GREAT MATCH!**" Taka declared.

"Good job." Fuji congratulated.

"Nice, de gozaru."

"You actually did better than I expected." Ryoma praised.

"I can't believe Eiji was THIS good," Sapphire whispered to Inui as he was taking notes of the match, but still couldn't understand how Eiji and Judai were able to pull it off within ten minutes while not being serious at all.

"You better believe it Sapphire!" Eiji said as he gave her a quick wink.

"…It seems like we're forgetting something," Judai muttered.

"Nya?"

I saw Shuichi give a pose and I realized what they forgot.

"OH YEAH! EIJI LET'S GO, AND DO IT!" Judai told the red head who was confused at first, but realized what he was talking about. They went back on the court to the referees dismay and did it…

"GOTCHA!" they both said as they did the pose. The fan girls squealed as Jun sighed.

"That catch phrase again…" Jun muttered.

They went back to the Regulars when Oishi finally made his appearance.

"You're late…" Sapphire stated the obvious.

"You missed the awesome match…" Shuichi added.

"Sorry…it took longer to have the doctor look at my wrist…"

Eiji was upset. His double partner was starting to act like him when it came to watching important matches and coming only after the match is over.

Suddenly Jun's cell phone rang. It was Mitsuki.

"What's wrong now?" Jun asked her.

"I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THESE DEMONS! YOU GUYS GOT TO HELP ME, OR I'M GOING TO DIE!" Mitsuki screamed over the phone.

"You'd be doing us all a favor if you-" Jun was cut off by the blonde.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Mitsuki screeched which made Jun and anyone near the phone cover their ears. She hung up after Jun's eardrums recovered.

"That's our cue to bail!" Jun said as in a flash, he, Kaede, and Sapphire were gone.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Judai whined and followed them.

"You guys, are SO not leaving me out on the fun! Demon slaying here I come!" Eiji shouted as he rushed after them.

I was about to follow when I heard…

"Demon slaying is how he gets stronger. Very interesting," Inui said as he wrote notes in his notebook.

"By demons, I hope he's referring to the fans…" Fuji whispered.

"Yeah…" Kaidoh added.

I told Ryoma and Shuichiro that we were going to exterminate some demons before we come back and watch the remaining matches. I chased after the magic users.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I'm so upset with Oishi, hoi-hoi! Not only did he get injured and forced me to play with someone else (not that I didn't mind Judai) he also didn't come see the match that I worked so hard on…well not really, but I would have impressed him. Stupid Oishi…

**Azmaria's POV**

I finally caught up to Eiji who was with the other magic users. We made it to Mitsuki as she was and her Shinigami were having a terrible time with the demons as they were too many of them that kept multiplying like viruses.

"Something tells me that this will take a full hour to complete," Judai announced as he got out his pendant. Jun and Eiji did the same.

"LET'S KICK SOME DEMON BUTT!" Sapphire declared.

"Already ahead of you de gozaru!"

"GUARDIAN POSITION HOPE!"

"GUARDIAN POSITION TIME!"

"GUARDIAN POSITION SPACE!"

* * *

**An hour later...**

We were finally done with killing all the demons. We were all exhausted after that (except the Ojama Trio that hardly did anything, but use that Ojama Hurricane technique once and that's it)!

"Time to go back to the Hyotei match!" Sapphire announced.

"I'm coming too this time!" Mitsuki told them.

"Like that?" Jun asked her as he deactivated his Sukka form along with Judai and Eiji.

"You're never see the end of it if you go like that." Shuichi warned.

"I'll be fine, that's why I'll be doing this."

Mitsuki easily put a huge baseball cap on her head along with a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"Is this good?" She asked politely.

"Yeah…" Jun muttered in an unsure tone.

* * *

Once we made it back to the match we saw how the Regulars were doing. Inui-Kaidoh pair lost 6 to 3. Taka and the guy who looked like the Incredible Hulk got a draw, and Fuji won his match. They were now on the captain match. Tezuka-buchou and Hyotei's captain Atobe were in the middle of the ultimate rally match as they kept getting a duce no matter what. Ryoma took over the position of Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Anything bad happen?" Mitsuki asked politely.

The Regulars were confused. They thought the girl was familiar but with those minor details that hid her facial figures, they just assumed it was someone else entirely that was a friend of Sapphire's.

"Nothing really, except…" Fuji's voice trailed off.

"Except what?" Sapphire asked.

No answer as we continued watching the match. Tezuka-buchou was at the end of his ropes. I could tell because his shoulder was failing him.

"The match is going to end soon…" Judai whispered to Mitsuki.

"It sure is…"

Sure enough the match ended with Atobe winning 7 to 6 because Tezuka-buchou's shoulder failed him when he tried to do the Tezuka zone. It amazing how us Guardians manage to guess correctly.

* * *

Because the score was 2 to 2 the subs would have to be playing to see who would go to the next round.

"GO O-CHIBI!" Eiji cheered.

"Kick that guys ass!" Sapphire added.

"Don't trip!" Jun mocked.

Ryoma seemed to be ignoring them as he stepped up to the court as the sub Hyotei member stepped up too.

"ONE SET MATCH! SEIGAKU TO SERVE!"

Ryoma did a twist serve and it was different than it usually was. When the ball bounced on the ground it seemed like there was this huge BOOM noise when it went up.

Ryoma won his service game, but the Hyotei guy turned around on his serve…

**A few minutes later...**

That Hyotei was winning 3-2. It was Ryoma's turn to shine when he used Drive B repeatedly to score points.

"-sweatdrop- He's letting all his anger out, is he?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Yeah, after not being in the matches, and watching Tezuka-buchou lose…I'm not entirely surprised that he wants to end the match faster," Kaede told her.

"I'm hungry…" The Guardian of Time complained.

The match was decided as Ryoma won the game 6 to 3. We so won! We get to move onto the next round! That means we have a period of rest and relaxation!

* * *

After the stupid thing where we all congratulate the players, we all went to Kawamura Sushi to celebrate our victory. But…

"**FUCK YOU SAPPHIRE! I DEFEATED MORE DEMONS THAN YOU**!" Eiji yelled at the bluenette.

"**YEAH RIGHT! I GOT AT LEAST FIFTEEN MORE THAN YOU!**" Sapphire spat back.

So much for a kept bickering about who killed the most demons when in reality Judai killed the most with his singing.

"Break it up you two! We all know that Judai got most of them," Jun told them trying to calm them down.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS PERSONAL!" both of them yelled at the same time.

Jun sighed as the other Regulars sat themselves down and ignored the whole fight except Oishi who was just being the mother of Seigaku.

"That reminds me," Inui began, "how did you perform that technique with Eiji?"

"That…" Judai really didn't want to say anything about the secret of his powers. After all Inui wasn't aware of magic.

Truth be told the technique Hikari (2) is a technique that Eiji and Judai developed during the time they were slaying demons…two days ago to be exact. The move basically allows the two Guardians to combine their powers to attack the opponent with light. The light then either speeds up or slows down depending on the situation. Eiji controls the light as Judai controls the movement. In other worlds when they both hit the ball with their tennis rackets at the same time, Eiji made the light which made the ball brighter and harder to hit. Judai controlled the movement when the ball slowed down when Gakuto tried to hit it, as the ball sped up when Yushi tried to return it. That is the power of Hikari.

"Can't tell you! Trait secret!" Judai said quickly.

"I see…I guess that means I will have to do more observing," Inui said with an evil smile.

The Regulars and the Ryoma trio sweatdropped as they continued to eat their sushi before a certain someone (me) stole it. That was when I noticed that the Ojama Trio were spiking someone's drink with sake. Don't tell me that that glass is…

Eiji drank the glass after arguing with Sapphire and everyone was silent.

"That has alcohol in it, Eiji," Mitsuki said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You could have warned him sooner!" Oishi shouted at the blonde girl.

We all thought that the next minute was going to be filled with pandemonium, but we were wrong it seems. He was standing his grounds.

"ALL RIGHT! WE'LL GOING ALL THE WAY TO THE NATIONALS AND WIN!" he declared. He was so drunk. "AFTER WE GO ALL OUT!"

"That's what she said, de gozaru," Kaede said with a laugh earning a weird glance from Fuji.

"Underage drinking is illegal," mumbled Ryoma.

"WHO CARES! I CHALLENGE SAPPHIRE TO A DRINKING CONTEST!" Eiji screamed.

"I'm not going to-"

Sapphire was cut off when he started calling her a coward. "YOU'RE SO ON YOU BASTARD! BRING IN THE SAKE!

"Oh my God! Someone save us!" Jun prayed.

"I'M JOINING IN TOO!" Kaede announced.

"Kaede!" Fuji muttered in disbelief.

"DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" Judai yelled.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! Stop them!" Jun ordered the teacher.

"Have fun kids!" Was Ryuzaki-sensei's reply.

She was drunk too. Oh man! This was going to be a LONG night.

**A few minutes later...**

Judai fell asleep after one drink. As Eiji and Sapphire were going all out...even after five bottles. Kaede gave up after her second serving because Fuji kept shooting her glares (his eyes were open, so…). Momo Taka, and the Ryoma trio didn't seem to care about the whole underage drinking as they cheered for Eiji to win. Inui was taking notes as Tezuka-buchou, Kaidoh, and Ryoma stayed in one corner of the room away from the drunkards. Oishi was trying to tell Eiji and Sapphire to stop, but he was ignored completely. Since nobody could see us Guardians and Shinigami, we were having a drinking contest ourselves. Ryoma sweatdropped when he realized that Kaidoh and Tezuka-buchou were wondering why there were sake bottles floating in midair. Jun tried to tell us to stop (especially Tama who was waving the sake bottle in the air like a crazy women), but that gave the two Regulars who weren't paying attention to the drinking contest pay attention to him.

"Jun, give it up, we're going all out tonight," I told him.

"Whatever!" Jun shouted. Tezuka-buchou and Kaidoh thought he was drunk too.

Mitsuki went up to Ryoma and asked him if he was enjoying himself.

"Not really." He replied.

"This doesn't come often."

"True, but they're still underage."

"Not my Shinigami and the Guardian guardians. They're immortal." -

"True."

"…I want to join in too."

"Don't."

"Okay."

And that's basically what happened all night. It's surprising how the police didn't come in! Too bad there is going to be a lot of hangovers!

* * *

**Me: Done with 5573 words.**

**1. Jun is referring to how Judai runs a lot in the series from trying not to be late for class to chasing down villains. He does a lot of running in Running out of Time. Add the fact that he's the Guardian of Time that he's able to manipulate it slightly to run faster. **

**2. Hikari means light.**

**That's it...damn...so much editing and finals...I'm so dead...anyway, I hope this was more enjoyable and I'm sorry for ruining the character development episode. **


	12. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Summary: Judai sends the list of things that Eiji needs to get before the show. When Eiji, Azmaria and Oishi finally get everything except Takuto, Eiji feels a familiar aura and moves away from his friends to find...**

**Me: Here is the new version. Enjoy. **

Chapter 12: Preparations

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Damn, what a night! After the whole drinking contest on Friday, I don't feel so good. I have a terrible hangover, and I don't feel like going anywhere. Eiji on the other hand was still hyperactive as ever. I don't think he can suffer a hangover at all.

Eiji's cell phone rang and on the other end was Judai.

"What do you need Judai?" he asked.

Apparently he couldn't hear that well and told him to use the communicator instead. The brunette switched over.

"I have a request!" Judai began over the big screen that the communicator showed.

"What is the request?" Eiji asked the brunette.

"I got the lyrics down for the comedy song," Judai began, "but I don't have the materials to perform it with. So, can you buy the items on this list?"

"Send the list, and we'll see."

Judai sent the list in a flash. Eiji got it and looked at it. I took a glance at the list and this is what was on the list…

**1. Broadway Musicals of the 1940's (Jun has this.)**

**2. Chair (Jun has this as well.)**

**3. Engagement Ring**

**4. Yaoi picture of Jun and someone else**

**5. Door (Kaede's making it)**

"That's it?"

"Yeah…I don't want the fan girls to chase me when I try to shop for the engagement ring-"

"Why the hell do you need an engagement ring?"

"I can't spoil the song!"

"…Why can't you take a picture of Jun and…"

"Jun already accepted the fact of being embarrassed, but he needs someone else to humiliate."

"That better not be me!"

"It won't be, trust me! Just get me one of Mitsuki's male Shinigami after you buy the ring."

"…People will think I'm going to propose to someone."

"Not if you say you're going to buy it for your sister."

"…Fine! I'll get the stuff on the list, nya!"

"GOOD! Now get going before a demon ruins the whole schedule!" Judai told him. He shut off his communicator as did Eiji. The red head began to get ready after that.

"I don't want to go outside! NOT WITH THIS HANGOVER!" I complained.

"Give it up, Az! We're going whether you like it or not!"

"Dammit…" I mumbled.

* * *

After a while, Eiji dragged me out of the house with his sister Yuri thinking that he was crazy because he was forcing 'nothing' out of the house.

The first place we were going to was the jewelry shop. That was the best place to start.

"Az," Eiji began, "you can choose the ring, nya."

"Okay!"

As we were walking I scanned the area we were in. It was perfectly safe from shady people or so I thought.

We finally made it to a jewelry shop, but something was wrong with this place. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Welcome!" the clerk said. He was wearing all black and had black sunglasses. Very suspicious.

"Az, you can choose which one we should buy."

"You mean steal?"

Eiji didn't say anything as he let me search for a ring. I looked at every jewel and sighed. These were all fakes. There's no real shine in them. I looked around the store to see that all the customers except Eiji were wearing black with black sunglasses. Not good!

"Eiji, we'll getting out of here!" I told him.

"Nya?"

"These jewels are fake and these people are too suspicious. Not to mention that this place is near the alleyway, and there is no one around as we got closer to the store." I explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JEWELS ARE FAKE!" Eiji asked out loud.

Why didn't he just shut up and walked out with me quietly? Now everyone in the store was glaring at him.

"I'll…just be going now!" Eiji said quickly as he turned to leave, but the customers blocked the door.

"You ain't leaving kid. Not until we're through with you," one of the guys said.

How annoying! These were regular people that we couldn't use our powers on. What sucks was that Eiji had to forget his tennis racket at home.

The clerk reached for Eiji from behind, but I kicked him in the face which made him fall over.

"SORRY GUYS! YOU AIN'T TAKING HIM WITH ME AROUND!" I shouted. Too bad they didn't hear me as I started beating up the men in black.

"Azmaria! Don't be so reckless!" Eiji scolded me, but I wasn't listening as I beat up and knocked out all the guys in black.

"We're getting out of here!" I told him.

With that we fled from the place, but not before I stole some random guy's money from his pocket.

* * *

We finally got away from the shady place and made it back to civilization.

"I am never following your directions again," I told him as I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Thank, hoi-hoi," he said sarcastically.

We didn't know where the jewelry shop was, so we were lost until…

"EIJI!"

Eiji and I turned around to see Eiji's double partner walking toward him.

"Your boyfriend appears in a desperate situation."

Eiji blushed madly and told me to be quiet. Oishi didn't hear me, so he was rather confused why his double partner was all red.

"Are you okay, Eiji?"

"Yeah, just tired from all the running I had to do."

"I keep telling you that you should exercise more."

"I'm not fat Oishi, hoi-hoi!"

Oishi laughed until Eiji managed to get him to stop laughing.

"Oishi, we're lost! We need your help to find the jewelry shop," I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Eiji? And why do you need to go there?" Oishi questioned.

"…I'm going there because Judai asked me to. He wanted me to buy an engagement ring for the comedy song," Eiji answered.

"Then what are we waiting for Eiji? Let's go and get it!"

"It's a good thing that I stole this guy's money, or we wouldn't have enough…" I murmured to myself.

* * *

The three of us finally made it to a real jewelry store without any problems. The only problem was that they didn't make a move on each other. I should turn things up a notch, but I didn't because it was too early for them to have that kind of relationship.

Inside the jewelry store, Eiji allowed me to pick the engagement ring while he and Oishi would look at something else. I chose this beautiful diamond ring that would surely match Judai's personality in some way. Eiji bought it with the guy's money I stole. The sales clerk which was another male which I thought was ironic. Another male would equal competition, but a female would be the same. He asked Eiji, "Is this ring for your girlfriend?"

Eiji frowned, "No way, nya! It's for someone else!"

"You can admit it Eiji. You like Sapphire."

"I don't!" Eiji spat, "The one I like is y-" Eiji cut himself off fast as he realized quickly what he said.

"Thank you! Come again!"

With that said we left the store.

* * *

"What's next on the list?" I asked Eiji.

"Find that stupid Shinigami Takuto and drag him to Judai's place," Eiji answered.

"Isn't that going to be hard?"

"No. He's going to be bouncing all over the place flipping skirts and causing havoc. It shouldn't be hard to find him," he told Shuichiro as we started searching for Takuto. Somehow, I knew he wasn't going to do something dirty as that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

In another part of Tokyo Sapphire decided to hang out with Mitsuki in her twelve year old form and her female Shinigami Meroko and Tama who were in their human forms. They also dragged an unwilling Ryoma along to carry all the stuff they bought.

"Why did I have to come?"

"Because Sapphire asked you to."

"Or forced."

Sapphire gave Ryoma a death glare as the prodigy decided to stay quiet and go with the flow.

They were about to stop at another clothes store when they spotted the Golden Pair with Azmaria walking together. The two boys were obviously looking for Takuto, but from the girl's POV, they seemed to be on a date.

Sapphire dialed Inui on her phone and informs him that the Golden Pair was on a date and to meet them at the street tennis area which was the direction where the Golden Pair was heading.

"I don't think that Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai swing that way," Ryoma told Sapphire as the bluenette rushed all of them to the street tennis area. Eiji, Oishi and Azmaria went up the stairs to do something.

"It's love tennis, I'm sure of it!" Meroko declared.

Sapphire dialed up Taka, Momo, and Fuji (who was hanging out with Kaede) to come and told them the same thing that she told Inui and to meet up at the street tennis area.

Sapphire then called Tezuka.

"Tezuka, I just got information that Eiji and Oishi are on a date and I was hoping that-"

Tezuka hangs up the phone.

"…He hung up…" Sapphire mumbled as she called Kaidoh telling him it was a date.

"Sapphire-sempai, Mitsuki, I think you two are jumping to conclusion," Ryoma said again which made Sapphire glare at him again, "I'm just warning you."

Sapphire then called Jun who didn't answer his phone. She called Judai and the brunette said that he wouldn't make it because he was expecting a delivery from someone, and asked her to send a picture of the lucky date. Sapphire then dialed Tezuka again and when she tried to talk to him, he hung up again.

Eventually all the Regulars showed up except for Kaidoh who was running late. Mitsuki introduced Meroko and Tama to the Regulars as her female helpers. Ten minutes later Sapphire called Kaidoh to ask where he was, and he asked her was it really a date?

"Absolutely! Now get you ass over here! We all have to go together!" with that she hung up and called Tezuka again who refused to talk to her at all.

"…He's not picking up…"

"This is going to be a while."

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I located Takuto as he was in a human disguise playing tennis with players from the Fudomine school and kicking their butts.

When we got to the top, I quickly used a human disguise away from the commoners. Takuto greeted us as he won another game.

"Judai needs you Takuto, so let's go to his pad," Eiji told him strictly.

Takuto pouted, "I don't want to."

"-red vein- Are you disobeying me?"

"You're not Mitsuki, so why should I listen to you?"

Two red veins appear behind Eiji's head. He turned to me with fire in his eyes and commanded me to play a game with Takuto and beat him.

"Why can't you do it? I suck at tennis!" I cried.

"I forgot my tennis racket, idiot! That's why I'm not already over there kicking that guy's ass!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Chill man. I'll play him."

I borrowed Oishi's racket, and challenged Takuto to a one on one match even though the other players kept saying that the court was only for doubles. I didn't care because I just wanted to get this over with!

**Eiji's POV**

Maybe I was being too hard on Az. She didn't want to play at all, but I forced her to play Takuto. It didn't matter because soon she was having fun beating the crap out of him. I noticed that she was using the same moves that I use. She must have been really paying attention to me when I was practicing.

I suddenly felt this negative aura near by. It wasn't good! I wouldn't be able to fight it with the Fudomine players here, so I told Oishi that I would be right back. I ran in the opposite direction where we came from and…

**Normal POV**

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH KAIDOH!" Sapphire complained as the viper finally showed up.

"We'll going to miss the date with the Golden Pair!"

"We have to prove if it's true though," Ryoma added.

The viper seemed to be disappointed which Kaede pointed out to Fuji. Sapphire called Tezuka one last time and asked him to meet up over the street tennis area. He refused over the phone. Everyone then hears this scream coming from the street tennis area which caused the captain to change his mind and that he would be there in five minutes.

"…He's coming…"

"Who?"

"The captain."

"How the hell did you get his phone number?"

"Thank Inui for knowing everything."

"I guess we're going to have to wait five more minutes…" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he pulled his cap down.

"I'll go get you a Ponta, Ryoma-sama," Tama told him as she went off to buy a Ponta.

"…She didn't have to add the "sama"…" Ryoma mumbled.

* * *

Eiji found the demon that gave off the aura, but the demon was so weak that Eiji just had to step on it to kill it without activating his Sukka form. He couldn't start it anyway because Azmaria wasn't with him.

"You're getting better at this, Crybaby A-ji."

_God, not him again! _Eiji screamed mentally as everyone's infamous ninja appeared in front of him, "What the hell do you want now?"

Smoke sighed, "I just wanted to say hi to you and this is how you treat me?"

"This is how I treat someone who murdered plenty," Eiji answered bitterly.

"That's harsh Eiji. I remember the time when you called my name in delight with a huge smile on your face…"

"That's enough Smoke! I don't want to hear it!" Eiji yelled in a threatening tone. Realizing that it wasn't worth dealing with him, he turned to walk back to the tennis court when his arm was seized by the taller male. "Let go!"

"I wanted a conversation with you. That's it. Why do you hate me that much? Is it because I gave you a scar on your cheek and near your heart?" Smoke questioned innocently. His eyes told a different story though.

"Leave me alone! I'll scream rape if you don't release me!"

Smoke grinned, "No one will be able to hear your screams because I put a barrier around us. To everyone else we're not even here. Only magic users can see us, but since Sapphire and your Guardian is on the other side of this area, they won't be able to hear you."

"Damn you..." Eiji was starting to lose hope but still kept his mean look on the ninja.

"Not until we can talk," Smoke said as he pulled Eiji closer to him, "about what I can do to you for revenge…"

Eiji was about to curse him out when Smoke used a ninja technique to silence him.

_Dammit! I can't scream…I can't even speak! _Eiji thought to himself.

"You already noticed the effects of the technique, huh? I'm impressed. Not only do you have the best eyesight of Seigaku, but you also have an incredible knowledge over magic and ninja techniques," praised Smoke.

Eiji couldn't say something sarcastic back because of the Jutsu. Smoke grinned as he used his other hand to lift the red head's chin up. Eiji gasped as his lips were inches away from Smoke's.

"I'm not that low, if you think that's what I'm going to do to you," he said as his eyes began to grow bloody red. Eiji's eye became hollow like a broken china doll. "Maybe I was wrong. I would go that low if you can't even defend yourself, but that's your fault Eiji. You are the weakest member of the Seigaku tennis team. Compared to that freshmen, you're techniques suck since it seems that the brunette can do the exact same things you can do."

Smoke leaned closer to Eiji as tears started to form in his eyes.

_Stop it…Smoke…I don't want to do this…_ Eiji cried to himself.

Just when the two were about to lock lips, someone threw a dog toy that weighed a ton at Smoke's head which made him release Eiji from any technique he used on him.

"You really shouldn't attack boys that can't even defend themselves."

Smoke frowned as he saw one of Mitsuki's Shinigami appear in front of Eiji who was unconscious from Smoke's Jutsu.

"The dog Shinigami. I should have known."

"You made the biggest mistake of attacking Eiji when he was defenseless, but to forget that Mickey has four Shinigami instead of three, you are a bigger fool," Izumi scolded as he prepared his Shinigami powers to fight the ninja.

"A mutt picking a fight with me? How amusing." Smoke told him as he got out shuriken that were in his pocket.

Izumi grinned and aimed his magic at the barrier shattering it. People were able to see them now. Izumi was in his human form. People could see him now. The plan was to get people to call the police, but sadly there was nobody around.

"That was your best trick? How lame." Smoke taunted as he threw the shuriken at the unconscious body on the ground to see what Izumi would do. Izumi threw his body over the Guardian of Hope and let the shuriken impale him in the back. He flinched as blood dripped from his back.

"Mickey's orders were for Eiji to never be harmed by the likes of you. I'll protect him forever since I'm already dead."

"How touching to obey a pop star's order. What did she ever do to you for you to be loyal to her?" Smoke questioned as he got out a kunai.

"She told me to accept the past," Izumi began in a soft tone that generally got louder. "She was so kind to me even when I tried to kill her and when I betrayed her. She embraced me like a dotting mother. Something I lost when I killed myself by letting a train run over me." Izumi eyes were full of sorrow when he said this. "She did so much for me that people like you could never understand how it feels to be alone in the world and then get rescued by a kind person like her!"

Smoke closed his eyes and told the Shinigami. "I'm sorry that I can't synchronize your feeling with mine. Eiji and Sapphire were my saviors when I was all alone in the world, and yet, Sapphire betrayed me by taking Eiji away from me. Eiji is tainted by that bitch! That's why I'm going to get the Eiji I know back. There is no way that he could be the assertive boy he is now! He's supposed to stay the Crybaby A-ji that I know and love as a friend!"

Izumi didn't say anything. What he heard was heretical. This ninja was blaming Sapphire and not Eiji for his loneliness. That explains why Smoke didn't kill him when he had the chance the first time.

"I don't need your pity though because I'm going to take Eiji back to my master and have him turn Eiji back into the Eiji I know if words aren't enough!" Smoke said. With that he threw his kunai at Izumi. Izumi didn't intend to dodge them as he let them impale him again.

"I can't die…" Izumi mumbled, "What are you trying to accomplish if I can't die, but only bleed?"

"Simple. A human disguise has it's limits. When it's gone, no one will suspect me harming another person, so disguise BE GONE!"

Smoke threw more kunai, but Izumi finally decided to stop it. The Shinigami smiled in triumph.

"Idiot. Someone is watching us fight," Izumi told him. The ninja was stunned as Izumi pointed in the direction of a boy with glasses, "What sucks for you is that that is the Seigaku captain. Now scram before I ask him to call the police!"

Smoke scowled at the captain and then to Izumi and the unconscious Eiji before he spoke, "You win this round, but I'll be back!"

The ninjas used a smoke bomb to make the black smoke surround him, and when the smoke was gone, he was gone too.

Tezuka finally made it over to the injured Shinigami to see one of his teammates unconscious.

"What happened here?" Tezuka asked in a dead serious tone.

"That guy Smoke. He attacked Eiji again..." Izumi answered with a sigh.

"Who are you, and how do you know Eiji?"

Izumi sweatdropped, "_Sorry, Mickey, but I'm going to let another person in into the world of magic_." Izumi thought. Tezuka eyed him like hawk. Confused yet suspicious. Eiji shifted in his sleep when Izumi began explaining the whole story.

"I thought we told you not to tell anybody anything about magic!"

Izumi sweatdropped as he saw a familiar Ojama Duelist come over to them. Tezuka glared at the raven haired teen for keeping this secret. He was following the story so far.

"Manjoume..."

"I'll explain..."

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

"_HEY SMOKE!" called an eight year old Eiji._

"_Hey Eiji! What's up?" asked an eight year Smoke._

"_There's something I have to tell you!" Eiji told him, but when he got closer to Smoke he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He started crying after that._

"_Crybaby A-ji. You were just wasting my time after all. Where's Sapphire?" he questioned._

"_Sapphire's studying as usual to get into that college as she's always talking about," Eiji told him. He instantly stopped his whining when he did._

"_I see. Well, what did you want to tell me?" _

_Eiji blushed a crimson red as he played with his fingers afraid to tell him._

"_The truth is Smoke that I-" _

_Eiji stopped. He began to play with his fingers and look at the ground avoiding eye contact with his friend. Smoke was puzzled._

"_What is it Eiji? Tell me!"_

"_Smoke...I..." _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Stupid bright sun shining into them.

"You're finally awake Kikumaru."

That voice. I sat up and saw Tezuka-buchou next to me along with Izumi who was in his Shinigami form. Wait! If he was in Shinigami form when Tezuka-buchou was around doesn't mean...

"Sorry, Eiji. We told him everything." Mitsuki's dog Shinigami Izumi announced.

"If you keep this up then all the Regulars will know," I told him.

"Kikumaru, are you okay? That guy Smoke seemed to only bruise your arm this time." Tezuka-buchou questioned. He sounded really worried.

I looked at my arm. Sure enough the place where Smoke grabbed me was purple. Dammit, if I only had my racket or if Azmaria was with me, I could have at least put up a fight instead of showing the old me six years ago.

"I'm okay, nya," I told him, but deep down I was very upset with myself.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka-buchou began, "don't hide things like this from me again."

"But..."

"Kikumaru!"

"...Yes, Tezuka-buchou."

Jun was smiling with a camera in his hands. Izumi was smirking as I noticed that Tezuka-buchou looked a little bit uneasy.

"What happened, and what's with the camera?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Nya?"

"You're see tomorrow when Judai and I do our comedy song," Jun told me.

"Well, I have to get going," Tezuka-buchou started as he got off the ground, "I have to see what Sapphire wants."

That's when it donned on me, "Tezuka-buchou! You called Sapphire by her first name!"

There was a long pause before he told me, "Tell anyone I called her that, and I'll have you running laps everyday."

"_Maybe Tezuka-buchou likes Sapphire…NO WAY! _Okay, hoi-hoi!"

Tezuka-buchou went off in the direction where Sapphire was. Jun, Izumi and I decided to tag along for the fun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Sapphire shouted at the captain which made the other Regulars and Shinigami nervous. She shouldn't be yelling at their captain of all people. Ryoma was the only calm one as he had his Ponta.

"Sorry, there was an accident somewhere, and the path over here was blocked, so-" Tezuka was cut off.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"For a date?" Jun asked her.

"SHUT UP JUN, AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I followed Tezuka-buchou," Jun said calmly.

Everyone was paying attention to Sapphire and Tezuka that they didn't notice Eiji slip past them to go where Oishi, Azmaria, and Takuto was.

"ANYWAY! LET'S HURRY UP AND SPY ON THAT DATE!" Sapphire declared.

"…This was what I was brought into?" Tezuka questioned Ryoma.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

"YEAH! I SO BEAT YOU!" I cheered.

I have just defeated Takuto at tennis 6 games to 4. It was really hard since I was trying to be like Eiji and all. What's worse was that Takuto was playing like Momo, but I managed.

"I-I was just going easy on you!" Takuto spat back.

"You know that I won fair and square! Admit it!" I told him.

"Shut up!"

Eiji made it in time to see me dominate the cat Shinigami.

"Eiji, did you see that last move?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you really are like me, nya."

"Thanks. I try my best."

"Takuto, better luck next time."

"…Shut up…"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Suddenly Sapphire and Jun, and all the Regulars including Tezuka-buchou and Mitsuki and her Shinigami came up the stairs.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted at them.

Most of the Regulars were confused, but at least Kaede, Ryoma, Mitsuki, Jun, and surprisingly Tezuka-buchou greeted me. I was all confused when the captain greeted me. Does this mean that he knows?

"It's a long story Az, but I'll explain it later," Eiji whispered into my ear, "so why is everyone here? You all can't possibly want to play tennis."

A red vein appeared behind Sapphire's head when they all turned to Shuichiro and back at Eiji.

"AREN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DATE?!" Sapphire questioned.

There was a really long pause. Eiji turned away from her with a huge blush on his face. Oishi and the Fudomine players (who were watching MY match) stared at her dumbfounded. Just what the hell was she talking about?

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY SAPPHIRE! YOU AND YOUR YAOI FANTASIES! OISHI AND I ARE **NOT** ON A DATE! WE WERE JUST DOING ERRANDS FOR JUDAI!" Eiji yelled his face still red.

"So that's why Judai was staying at home..." Jun mumbled to himself.

"THEN WHAT DOES STREET TENNIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE ERRANDS?!"

"WE WERE TRYING TO PERSUADE TAKUTO TO COME WITH US TO JUDAI'S PLACE!"

"And in the end, I didn't need him since I already got the picture I needed." Jun said with a laugh.

"YEAH RIGHT! WHY IS AZMARIA PLAYING WITH HIM INSTEAD OF YOU?!"

"I FORGOT MY RACKET, BITCH!"

"BULLSHIT CRYBABY A-JI!"

"There they go with the swearing contest," Kaede said with a sigh.

Oishi tried to break the two up again which wasn't a good idea. They couldn't here him anyway. All the Regulars especially Ryoma was disappointed.

"I just wasted two hours of my life," Ryoma mumbled to himself as he lowered his cap.

"Sorry everyone. They're not dating," I told them.

"That's okay. You can make it up by dating a fine guy like me," Momo told me. He was hitting on me which resulted in Tama to get her magical hammer out and hit him on the head.

"No flirting with underage girls, Momo-sama," the turtle Shinigami told him.

"Dammit…she looked at least my age…"

"She's the same age as me."

"You guys need a lot to learn…" I told them.

Another long day, and there appeared to be no chaos, but I have to ask two things to Eiji when the team finally broke up. One: Why does Tezuka-buchou know about me. Two: Why does Eiji have that purple bruise on his arm, and why are his eyes full of regret now? Even when he was bickering with Sapphire nonstop, they were full of pain that the bluenette should have at least noticed before the insults began. So many mysteries in one day even if there was no chaos…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5599 words. I changed a lot of things in this chapter. It's amazing what you can find after a long time of not reading this. Ja ne!**


	13. If You Were Gay

**If You Were Gay**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, the co-op attacks between the Guardians, Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko, Rotor (Aria), Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance, Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers, Sakura Wars and Super Smash Brothers Brawl. **

**Me: Okay, in this chapter Judai and Jun will be singing the song If you Were Gay by Avenue Q. One of the overused songs in the world.**

**Yohko: Yeah…Jun is going to be Rod, and Judai is going to be Nicky. Enjoy the chapter and MAKE SURE to listen to the If you Were Gay song when reading this.**

Chapter 13: If you Were Gay

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Another beautiful afternoon at practice. Everything was going swell. No arguments, no injuries, no anything that would hurt someone. Jun, Judai, Kaede, and her Shinigami were getting things prepared for the comedy song that was going to be on TV as well as live. Lovely.

Eiji explained to me why Tezuka-buchou knows about me. It was because of idiot Izumi that we got the captain in on magic too. At least Tezuka-buchou knows why Eiji skips practice every now and then. I was however upset about the fact that Smoke attacked him when I wasn't around. Now I have to stay with Eiji at all times to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I blame Takuto for not being with Eiji!

Just when I thought it was going to be peaceful…

"HEY SHUSUKE! I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

That was Kaede. A door appeared out of nowhere from the sky and landed on top of Horio. Poor kid.

"LIKE THE DOOR I MADE SHUSUKE?!"

"Kaede…" Fuji began, "Why do you have a door, and why are you so loud?"

"Because I was told to make the door, and that I'm trying to act in character of the guy I'm playing," Kaede answered with a smile.

"That's a good thing. The door looks well done too. Now can you please remove the door from that spot. I think you squished one of the freshmen with it."

Kaede looked to see the first year under the door, "Sorry, Horio-bozu. I'll move the door now and be on my way!"

She lifted the door up and as quick as a flash she was gone.

"Horio-kun, are you okay?" Kachiro asked him.

"I don't think so…" Horio managed to breathe out.

Eiji and Sapphire giggled.

"I can't wait to see what those guys are going to do," Sapphire stated.

"I know. Jun's probably going to be embarrassed for life." Eiji murmured.

The captain appears behind the two. "This is no time to chat. Ten laps for slacking off."

"**WHAT?! YOU SUCK!**" the two of them shouted in English as they began running laps.

"It seems that Fuji-sempai escapes the lap thing again…" Ryoma mumbled.

* * *

**After practice…**

"I'm home…" Eiji called out.

The only person home was Eiji's sister Yuri. She was with another girl with long black hair and beautiful purple eyes.

"Oh, you brought your friend over tonight," Eiji mumbled, "who is she anyway? I haven't seen her around before."

The girl got up from the couch and bowed down before she introduced herself, "Hello, I am Sakoshita Tomoyo. I just moved here from Kyoto, and Yuri and I have become best friends. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya. Pleased to meet you too."

Tomoyo turned toward the pink haired girl and said, "He really is cute as you described him."

"Yeah…too bad he's a devil child," Yuri said in an annoyed tone.

"HEY!"

I giggled. I thought Eiji was the cat boy, not the devil child.

"Anyway, I wanted to see that picture of that hot guy I saw on TV last week," Tomoyo continued.

"That boy is a friend of my little brother's." Yuri turned toward Eiji and asked, "Eiji, who is the boy with the brown hair and chocolate colored eyes?"

"Yuki Judai."

Tomoyo squealed as Eiji and I sweatdrop. I guess she is a fan of Judai too.

"How about the hot chick with the big breasts?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Nagase, Kaede…" Eiji's voice trailed off when he heard her call Kaede a 'hot chick.' That's not right.

There was a long pause before Tomoyo realized what she said and covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying anymore. Eiji glared at his older sister who had a very terrified look on her face.

"Umm…excuse me for a second Tomoyo. I have to discuss something very important to my little brother," Yuri told her friend. With that she grabbed Eiji's arm and forced him upstairs into his room. I followed them to see what's up.

* * *

Yuri locked Eiji's door to prevent him from escaping.

"Okay, sis, what are you hiding? That comment about Kaede was NOT normal. Only a lesbian would call her hot unless…" Eiji's voice trailed off.

"Don't tell mother and father or anyone!" Yuri shouted.

"How come?!"

"Because…"

"Explain from the beginning."

"Eiji, the truth is that Tomoyo and I have known each other for six years. I hid the fact that we were friends…well…more than friends. To put it to you this way Eiji, I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with Tomoyo and she is in love with me, and we've been dating for four years," Yuri explained.

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" Eiji questioned slightly irritated.

"You know our family policy! If father finds out that I like girls then he'll throw a tantrum, and then try to kill me!"

"No. He would probably just kick you out of the house."

"…Why aren't you shocked that I'm a lesbian?"

"Your name means girl love, so I figured that you were a lesbian."

"Jerk. Just don't tell anyone about me and Tomoyo dating, okay?"

"I won't, I won't! Just do your thing with her. It's not that I care. Just tell her that Kaede already has a boyfriend, and I'll be fine."

"Okay, I will. Thanks for understanding me."

With that Yuri left the room. I turned to see Eiji's expression and it wasn't a happy expression.

"Eiji, are you upset that your sister loves another girl?" I asked him.

"No…I'm upset about what happens if father found out..." Eiji didn't say anything after that. I understood where he was getting at. He was in love with his double partner Oishi, but wouldn't admit it. If he did then he would be in a bad relationship with his father. Once he finds out that he is in love with Oishi, and confess his feelings for him which Oishi will definitely return his feelings, what's going to happen after that? Poor Eiji…

"Eiji…"

"It's okay, nya! I just won't fall on love with another man. I'll stick with girls like Sapphire!" Eiji told me trying to lighten the mood. Sadly, he could never fall in love with Sapphire especially when he told me that Tezuka-buchou might have a crush on her.

"Eiji, I think-" I was cut off.

"Come on Az, nya! We got to get ready to go!" he told me.

I sighed. When will he ever learn to accept the fact that he is gay?

* * *

When we got to Tokyo Dome it was the same thing as the last time. The Regulars and Sapphire were let in first when Sapphire showed the guy her pass that Mitsuki (or rather Tama) made.

We sat ourselves in the same spot as last time. Yageo did the introduction again only this time he said that only four teams shall past, but added that this would be on TV like it was last time which he forgot to mention to the audience and participates because he didn't want them to feel nervous. Suspicious. The judges were sitting in the same spot again, but I thought that I saw the guy with the black hair eyeing Eiji again. I really think it was just me.

The comedy songs began and sure enough most of them sucked in my opinion but there was a song called Ugly Girl which was making fun of the Barbie Girl song. Eiji, Momo, Sapphire and I were laughing at that song. If Judai's song was going to be first then that song would be second best.

"The final contestant is none other than Mitsuki's group. The song they will be performing is called _If you Were Gay_. Begin!"

The song didn't begin right away because Kaede was still putting all the materials in the right place at lighting speed. That might take points away from them from the judges, but heck! If the song was funny then who cares!

Jun appears from the stage and sits down on the chair that was on the list. He opens his book that I saw him reading the night before the Yamabuki match.

"**Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book. "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s." No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?**"

The audience were giggling a little but Eiji just sighed already bored.

"He always reads that book…" he mumbled to himself.

"Eiji, be quiet," his partner told him.

Suddenly, Judai comes barging in from the door Kaede showed us this morning. It fell over when he opened it which made the audience giggle a little more because of the brunette's clumsiness.

"**OH, HI ROD!**"

"**Hi. Nicky,**" Jun said as he didn't dare to look up from his book. The crowd then knew that this is the name of the two characters the guys would be using.

"**Hey Rod, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me…**"

As Judai began speaking a guy (Kaede using her transformation Jutsu) was behind Judai waving at the audience holding up a sign that said, I am the guy he is talking about. The audience laughed.

"**That's very interesting,**" said Jun unfazed by the fact that the brunette was getting somewhere.

"**He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought that I was gay!**"

Jun looks up from his book and asks, "**Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?**" Not even bothering waiting for an answer, the raven haired teen went back to his book.

"**Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Rod…**" Judai was cut off by Jun.

"**I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!**" Jun shouted out all so suddenly to scare the shit out of Judai and Kaede who was just standing there. The crowd laughs as Momo and Sapphire snicker. Jun continued, "**Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to READ!**"

Jun then makes all these weird noises to scare Judai even more before laughing out loud and going back to his book. As Mitsuki comes out of nowhere to hold up a sign that said REJECTED! She then drags Kaede off the stage. The audience laugh at this too.

"**Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.**"

Jun slams the book and glares at Judai, "**I don't want to talk about it, Nicky! This conversation is over!!!!**"

"**Yeah, but Rod…**" Judai was cut off again.

"**OVER!!!!**" Jun spat as the crowd laugh again. He went back to his book as the music starts playing in the background.

"This seems really bad now…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Shut up, or I'll make you eat my food!"

Ryoma gulped as Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka-buchou and I sweatdropped (if Tezuka-buchou can even do that).

Judai sighed, "**Well okay, but just so you know-**

**If you were gay**

**That would be okay.**

**I mean 'cause, hey! Hah**

**I'd like you anyway!**"

Jun groans at the song as he try to move away from Judai which made the crowd laugh again.

"**Because you see,**

**If it were me,**

**I would feel free**

**To say that I was gay!**

**(BUT I'M NOT GAY!)**" Judai sang. The last line was a thought speak, so Jun wouldn't hear it, but the audience were supposed to hear it and when they did, they busted out laughing.

Jun closed his book and turned to Judai with a dumbfounded look that turned serious, "**Nicky, please! I am trying to READ**!"

Jun shoved the book in his face hoping to get some reaction from the brunette. There was a slight reaction when Jun pulled the book away from him. He went back to reading his book. The brunette played with his fingers waiting for his friend to finish reading. They were like that for at least a minute which got the crowd laughing again. Jun slowly tuned his head toward Judai and asked, "**WHAT?!**"

"**If you were queer…**" Judai began again.

"**Ah, Nicky!**" Jun said with a growl as he turned away from him again to read as the audience and Taka laughed again.

"**I'd still be here…**"

"**Nicky, I'm trying to read this book,**" Jun said calmly but was ignored.

"**Year after year…**"

"**NICKY!**"

Judai then shuffles in his pocket to take out the box with the engagement ring in it. He held it up to Jun and opened it revealing a ring, "**Because you're dear to me!**"

"**Argh!**" Jun was horrified as he moved to the right side of the stage. The crowd now was either stunned or laughing their asses off. Kaidoh hissed as Oishi and Eiji blushed. Who knew Judai was going to use that ring for that line. That was pretty good though.

"**And I know that you…**"

"**What?!**"

"**Would accept me too,**"

"**I would?**"

"**If I told you today, "Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!" (But I'm not gay!)**"

The audience laughed. Ryoma seemed to change his mind about the song being so boring. Fuji was impressed and was secretly filming the song which seemed more like a play. Inui was taking notes to get back at the two Duelists later.

"**I'm happy just being with you.**"

Jun moved to the left side of the stage and said, "**I would choose Pal Joey.**"

Takuto then comes out of nowhere wearing a sign around him that said, I'm Pal Joey. I'm totally handsome. The spectators laughed as the fan girls cheered because Takuto WAS hot, but laughed louder (with the fan girls calming down) when Tama came up behind him and hit him with her mallet and dragged him off the stage.

"**So what should it matter to me…**" Judai began as he shuffled in his pocket again and took out the picture. Oh no…it was a picture of Jun sleeping with Eiji. However only the magic users could tell that the picture was edited to make it look like Jun was sleeping with Eiji on a bed when in reality they were sleeping on the grass and Jun wasn't THAT close to Eiji, "**What you do in bed with guys?**"

"**NICKY THAT IS GROSS!**" Jun shouted.

"**NO IT'S NOT!**"

"YOU BASTARD!" Eiji added as he was about to get out of his seat and beat the crap out of Judai when Ryoma, Oishi and I pulled him down.

"Fan girls are here Eiji, don't want them to turn your attention to you," I told him. He calmed down when I said that.

Oishi took off the sweater he was wearing and threw it on top of Eiji.

"Don't want people seeing you now after that picture," Oishi whispered in his ear.

Eiji blushed madly as he hid it under the sweater. Judai who was eyeing Eiji sweatdropped before continuing with the song. He danced to the front of the stage and…

"**If you were gay…**"

Jun grumbled in disgust.

"**I'd shout hooray!**"

The viewers began clapping and laughing at the same time.

"**I AM NOT LISTENING!**" Jun yelled.

"**And here I stay,**" Judai was cut off fast.

"**LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!**"

"**But I wouldn't get in your way!**" Judai told him as he moved the book down, so Jun could see his face.

"**AAAAH!**" Jun screamed as he scrambled to the right side of the stage.

Judai follows the raven haired teen to the other side.

"**You can count on me to always be**

**Beside you everyday,**

**To tell you it's okay,**

**You were just born that way,**

**And as they say,**

**It's in your DNA,**

**YOU'RE GAY!**" Judai sings to him which freaked him out then the brunette intended to.

"**I AM NOT GAY!**" Jun screams.

"**If you were gay…**" Judai begins again.

"**ARGH!**" Jun screams as he hits his head on the page he was reading which ended the song.

Everyone was clapping except Eiji who had just been humiliated worldwide. It was now time for the judges to give their judgment about the song.

"Very funny song. Making me laugh on all occasions. Five stars!" the young man announced.

"The equipment made the song even more realistic. You also sang the song with so much emotion. I would give that song an A+," the young women judge declared.

"I could have never thought of a better song. That picture was nice too," the young man with the black hair told them.

Now I was certain there was something wrong with that third judge. His message was either directed to Jun or Eiji. If it was directed to Jun then he was being a wise crack, but if he was directing it to Eiji then I smell big trouble.

"We will have the votes in fifteen minutes. Choose wisely!" Yageo announced as the curtains closed.

"I am **so** going to murder Izumi, and Judai when this is all over…" Eiji mumbled in a dangerous tone.

"Oh boy…he sure is holding a big grudge," Fuji said with a laugh.

"Is Eiji really going to murder Judai? And who is Izumi?" Momo asked.

"There is a thirty percent chance of Eiji actually murdering Judai. As for Izumi, there is no data on him, so I cannot say for sure." Inui told them.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma chanted.

The votes were tallied again as I voted for Judai and Jun. They finished tallying the results and sure enough Judai, Jun, Kaede, and Mitsuki were in first place again with the Ugly Girl song in second and then two other random songs.

"And those are the results people! The final round will revolve around every member singing with all of their heart. Anyone failed to meet that requirement will not become the best singer in Tokyo. Only one will win in the final round. It will be another week before the final round begins, so contestants prepare for the final moment. Ladies and gentlemen, think on who you want to vote for. We will see you then!" Yageo explained to the audience.

With that the audience started leaving their seats to get out of Tokyo Dome. Again I thought I saw Yageo and the black haired judge eye Eiji, but it must have been my imagination since it was too dark for me to see.

* * *

Everything was suppose to be okay, but…

"HEY IT'S THE SEIGAKU REGULARS!" one of the fan girls squealed.

Soon a lot of fan girls blocked the Regulars from going any farther than they intended to go which was home, but we all first wanted to go to Kawamura Sushi to congratulate Judai and co. They all sweat dropped.

"What's wrong now?" Sapphire questioned.

"We all know that Eiji is gay, so can we have his autograph?" the fan girls asked.

We sweat dropped again. This is going to take forever if Eiji gives out autographs. Oishi and I turned toward Eiji. He was frowning which wasn't a good sign. He wore the sweater over his head to try and prove that he wasn't Eiji, but it didn't seem to be looking.

"Okay," Sapphire began as she took a huge breathe. "Eiji isn't among us. He stayed at home to watch it on TV. That person under the sweater is one of those shy girls-" she was cut off.

"If that's true, then why did she stand up and scream 'YOU BASTARD' at Judai-sama?!" a fan girl asked.

Oh god! We are so through…or so I thought.

"That wasn't Amy. That was Momoshiro," Sapphire said quickly. At first Momo was going to shout at her, but Fuji told him to play along.

"I still don't trust you…" the fan girls said giving the bluenette an evil glare.

"Really?"

"Why would he scream? He wouldn't unless he was gay which he isn't because I heard that he has a girlfriend," a fangirl stated.

"I think she was from the Fudomine school," another one added.

Momo blushed because they were referring to Ann.

"Besides only he would call-" fan girl one was cut off.

"Can I make myself any simpler? Amy and I are the only girls here! Eiji is at home! NOW GET LOST!" Sapphire shouted. She lost her temper yet again.

"Should I help her?" Ryoma asked me.

"It's a girl thing. Let her handle it," I told him.

The leader of the fan girls smirked, "If you are the only two girls here…wait! WHY ARE YOU TWO WITH THE REGULARS?!"

Sapphire smirked as she hung onto Tezuka-buchou which shocked everyone including Tezuka-buchou, "Because I'm on a date with Kuminitsu-kun."

Silence. That was unexpected.

"Is this true?" the fan girls and Momo asked. Momo was so stupid.

Silence again as Tezuka-buchou spoke, "Yes, it's true."

Everyone gasps. Fuji grinned as he took the chance to take a picture of the two together as Inui quickly took notes.

"I didn't know that..." Momo murmured.

"Only a fool wouldn't notice," Kaidoh told him. He obviously didn't know either but acted like he did.

"Shut up mamushi!"

"What did you call me?!"

And yet another argument begins as the fan girls turned their attention to Eiji.

"Then why is she here?" Another fan girl asked.

"She's with Oishi. Tell them Amy," Sapphire said with a grin.

Everyone gasps again.

"I didn't know that…" Momo repeated.

"I didn't know that either…" Kaidoh admitted.

Eiji didn't say anything as he nodded his head in agreement slightly embarrassed. The fan girls weren't convinced.

"We can't hear you," they told him.

The cover would be busted if I didn't do something. I did the unthinkable. I took control of Eiji's body, and spoke in my voice, "Yes it's true. If you don't believe me, ask my boyfriend."

Maybe that was going too far. Everyone gasped except Ryoma, Tezuka-buchou, and Sapphire who knew it was me. Oishi knew that I was the one talking for him, but he still blush as the worlds were coming from Eiji's mouth.

"Y-Yes. It's all true," Oishi said.

Most of the Regulars and the fan girls didn't know what to think. The fan girls were very disappointed until one of them shouted, "LET'S GO TO EIJI'S HOUSE THEN!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered as they ran off like wild buffalo in the direction of Eiji's house.

I left Eiji's body which he turned to glare at me. I should have asked him first.

"E-Eiji…was that really you?" Momo questioned with his voice shaking.

"Not really. That girl tone is going to get old sooner or later," Eiji said quickly in his normal tone of voice.

The Regulars seemed to calm down. Too bad the part of Oishi being Eiji's boyfriend isn't true. Not yet anyway.

"Anyways…" Eiji began as he turned to Sapphire. " Beside the name you gave me you should be ashamed of yourself clinging to Tezuka-buchou like that!"

Tezuka-buchou and Sapphire were still clinging together which got the Regulars to smile and then burst out laughing except Eiji.

"I like it like this though," Sapphire said with a grin.

"Keep that up and you really will look like a couple. Not like anybody could love someone like you," Eiji said in a mocking tone.

"WANT TO TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN, AMY?!"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HIM, YOU SLUT!"

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka-buchou yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing as Eiji and Sapphire stopped their bickering, "Tomorrow everyone is running 20 laps around the court. No excuses!"

The Regulars groaned.

"Even me?" Sapphire asked innocently with sparkles in her eyes. No one noticed but me, but Tezuka-buchou had the faintest blush I have ever seen. "Even you Sapphire."

Silence before everyone noticed what just what happened.

"You called Sapphire by her first name again," Eiji said.

The Regulars grinned at their captain as their captain's eyebrow twitched, "That's 40 laps for you guys now."

"Ahhh man!" they all whined.

"At least the moon is very bright tonight!" I told the magic users which they all ignored me except Ryoma.

* * *

An hour later the group changed their minds to go to Kawamura Sushi and just to head home. Eiji couldn't return home because of the fan girls, so Eiji and I decided to sleep at Jun's pad. Sapphire went with Tezuka-buchou though because she told him that she didn't want to see her parents.

At Jun's pad, Judai was already asleep as Jun glared at us.

"What do you want now?" Jun asked in a bitter tone.

"We're crashing the night here. Because of Izumi, I have been labeled as the Gay Guy who Sleeps with the Great Manjoume Sanda," Eiji said sarcastically.

"Not my fault. Izumi forced me to do it with you," Jun said simply.

"Right. That's what she said..."

"It's true! I would have done it with Takuto!"

"That's what she said!" I declared but was ignored.

"Because he's handsome like it said on that sign?"

"He's wasn't supposed to write that! He's an idiot!"

"Whatever Rod."

"Just shut up and crash for the night on the floor."

"Where are the mattresses beside those two?" -

"Only two people live here, so-" Jun was cut off as the Ojama Trio appear out of nowhere and tear down the wallpaper on the wall revealing two more beds making it a total of four beds.

"You were saying?" Eiji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…Just get in the bed and go to sleep!" Jun yelled his cheeks bright pink.

"Whatever…Rod," Eiji told him as he jumped on one of the empty bed's and fell asleep just like that.

"It's Manjoume Sanda!" Jun shouted, but not loud enough to wake Judai up. It took him longer to fall asleep, but finally he did when he put his ear plugs on.

"Aniki really hates us now…" Ojama Yellow whispered.

"No. He's just showing affection," Shuichi said with a grin.

"Oh really? I thought…never mind…" I cut myself off because I lost my trail of thoughts.

The moon really was bright tonight. Something tells me that tomorrow will be a wonderful day if the fan girls don't attack again.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5458 words. **

**Yeah. Anyway I forgot to mention Eiji's siblings ages…**

**1. Yuri (older sister) is 20 who still lives at home**

**2. Kazuki (oldest brother) is 18, but in a few months he will graduate high school**

**3. Tamaku short for Tama (middle brother) is 16**

**4. Eiko (younger sister) is 15**

**5. Which leaves Eiji as 14**

**Yohko: Yeah. That's it. We're almost half way done with the editing. **


	14. Tezuka's Departure I

Tezuka's Departure I

Me: You know, I really can't work on Dirty Little Secret.

Yohko: Why not?

Me: Truth be told, I FORGOT Satoshi's mother's Japanese name. I need it to continue on with the story since I've only written one page of that chapter and most of it is about us talking.

Aussa: You suck.

Me: Be quiet! Anyway, I REALLY will try to work on it, but with all these things going on like my sister's tamadachi getting married, and the 4th of July coming up I can't seem to get that story into my time. Probably because I lack motivation for that story. Anyway, please enjoy part 1 of 2 of this chapter.

Chapter 14: Tezuka's Departure I 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azmaria's POV

The day just went by really slow. I hope that there would be some excitement today. Surprisingly there were no fan girls in Eiji's class asking him if he was gay or not. They must know now that Eiji wasn't gay…or was he? After school, there was the usual practice, and Tezuka-buchou seemed to remember that all the Regulars (and Jun and Kaede) had to run laps, but surprisingly Sapphire got away with it when she clinged onto Tezuka-buchou again. Jun decided to make fun of him which would cost him dearly.

"So basically if someone clings to you, they don't have to run laps. If I clung to you, then I wouldn't have to run laps right?"

"Red Vein Manjoume, that's 50 laps for you!" -Tezuka-buchou

"He's just wouldn't admit the truth," Jun mumbled as he went to run laughs. Sapphire was giggling at Tezuka-buchou's answer.

After everyone was done running laps…

"Hey, Momo, Eiji, what's you doing after practice?" Judai asked them.

"Nothing really." -Momo

"Running away from the fan girls." -Eiji

"Well, do you want to go to Kawamura Sushi? It's my treat for Jun, Mitsuki, Kaede, and me making it to the final round."

"SWEET! COUNT ME IN!" -Momo

"Fine by me." -Eiji

"I'm getting hungry already…" I muttered.

"Great. Meet me at Kawamura Sushi at exactly 5:00 PM. Taka-san said that he be making the food for us," Judai told them and went over to Sapphire and invite her too to Eiji's dismay. What surprised them was that he went to Tezuka-buchou and asked him if he wanted to come too.

"…" -Tezuka-buchou

"Is that a yes or no Kuminitsu?" -Judai

"You shouldn't call him by his first name," Sapphire warned the brunette.

"But you called him by his first name when we came to practice." -Judai

Sapphire blushed and turned away from the confused brunette. It became apparent that when it came to crushes Judai was the most oblivious person in the world.

"…Since Hibiki is going I might as well. I don't want hear another complaint about her and Kikumaru having another fight that results in a drinking contest." -Tezuka-buchou

"HEY!" -Eiji and Sapphire

"YAY! The next person is-" Judai was cut off when Jun appeared behind him.

"I only said four people could come Judai! I'm the one treating them, so you can't-" Jun was cut off when Judai started to pout. He looked so adorable when he did. Jun blushed just looking at his face. He couldn't hide the red on his pale face, so he gave in, "ALL RIGHT! YOU CAN INVITE ONE MORE PERSON! JUST STOP WITH THAT FACE OF YOURS!"

Judai cheered as he ran over to Shuichiro and asked if he could come too, but sadly he said that he had something very important to do. The brunette wouldn't give up, so he showed the same face that he did to Jun, and of course he submitted to his cuteness too.

"YATTA! BE THERE AT 5:00 PM!" Judai cheered as he rushed back to Jun and looked at him with the innocent puppy eyed look.

"Please stop that," Jun told him. He was going to broke by the time this was over.

I glanced at Ryoma and he seemed really upset that he wasn't invited to go to Kawamura Sushi. I went over to him and asked him if he was upset.

"Not really." -Ryoma

"You were upset. I could just tell. You love Kawamura Sushi after all." -Azmaria

Ryoma didn't say anything as he served another ball to Kaede. (**Me: She plays to when she's not ninja training or slaying demons, or if she isn't with Mitsuki.**)

I frowned as I went over to Eiji and asked him what was wrong since he was blushing madly, but I probably know why he is blushing though.

"N-Nothing Az." -Eiji

"It's Shuichiro. Judai asked him on purpose, so he can get you two together. I'm impressed." -me

"No way! He wouldn't-" -Eiji was cut off when Judai came over to him.

"I invited Shuichiro because the Golden Pair wouldn't be complete without the other, right?" he asked with a sincere smile. I can see why Jun and Shuichiro submitted to that cute cuddly face.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH CHITCHAT! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Tezuka-buchou ordered.

"But you're the one who's talking to Sapphire…" Eiji whispered but loud enough for Tezuka-buchou to hear,

"What did you say Kikumaru?" he asked in a rather bitter tone.

"Sweatdrop N-Nothing…" -Eiji

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally practice was over! Everybody headed there separate ways, but with some encouragement I managed to get Ryoma to come along with us to Jun's dismay.

We walked to Kawamura Sushi where Taka-san was. Along the way, a beautiful women passed us as Momo asked her out just like that.

"That "women" is a guy Momo-sempai," Ryoma correct which shocked the 2nd year. Everyone excluding Tezuka-buchou laughed at him.

We continued walking as Momo was very depressed at the whole thing about asking a guy out. Sapphire was clinging to Tezuka-buchou again as he didn't say anything to her about her knocking that off. They looked like a real couple. Now if only Eiji and Shuichiro did the same thing…

"Sapphire, keep that up and your cut off his circulation," Eiji said with a laugh. He was referring to the fact she was holding the captain very close.

Sapphire decided to ignore him for once, but the two turned away blushing. How sweet.

Ryoma and Momo were whispering something about the captain which Judai decided to join in. Jun rushed in front of the couple since Taka-san was expecting him. Eiji and Shuichiro were standing really close to each other, but Eiji refused to hang on to him like Sapphire was doing to Tezuka-buchou.

"Eiji, you really need to take things up a notch," I told him.

The red head blushed, "Shuichiro and I are not like that…" he whispered so that Momo couldn't hear him since Momo was the only one who in the group who didn't know that magic and I existed.

"At least hold his hand!"-me

"For the last time Shuichiro and I-" Eiji stopped when he tripped on his own feet (clumsy ass) and almost fell forward when Shuichiro caught him by holding his arm over Eiji's stomach.

"Eiji, you need to be careful around here," he told his double partner.

Eiji blushed as he quickly recovered and made Shuichiro release him from his grip since he was in. Shuichiro turned to me and told me, "You shouldn't tease him like that Azmaria."

I sweat dropped. He doesn't even no what I was joking about. He's just like Judai sometimes I swear.

Momo snickered behind them calling Eiji clumsy. Ryoma and Judai didn't get it though why he would trip like that so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally made it to Kawamura Sushi with no violence on the way.

"Gomen, Taka-san. I didn't bring five people. I brought seven," Jun said with a frown.

"HEY!" -Judai and Ryoma

Before Judai started to cry and Ryoma could protest Sapphire and Tezuka-buchou sat themselves down.

"Hey Eiji, are they dating?" Taka-san asked the red head.

"It depends on the definition. Sapphire's to ugly to have someone like Tezuka-buchou, so it's not **that** definition," Eiji said sarcastically.

Sapphire glared at him. She would not lose her temper in front of Tezuka-buchou, "So how about you and Shuichiro? Gotten pretty close I see."

"Red vein For the last time…STOP YOUR YAOI FANTASIES SLUT!" -Eiji

Sapphire snapped, "YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME CRYBABY A-JI!"

"ACTUALLY YEAH!" -Eiji

"OKAY! WE'RE TAKING IT OUTSIDE!" -Sapphire

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! OTHERWISE I WON'T PAY FOR YOUR FOOD!" -Jun

They both silenced immediately. The rest of us sweat dropped.

10 Minutes Later

Everything went back to normal. Sapphire was sitting with Tezuka-buchou. Eiji was next to Shuichiro, as Momo was next to Ryoma and Jun was next to Judai. I was left out again…we were waiting for Taka-san to finish making his sushi.

"Are you done yet? I'm hungry!" Judai complained.

"Almost done." -Taka-san

"GREAT! CAN'T WAIT TO TASTE IT!" -Judai

"Who said YOU were going to taste it first?!" -Momo

"Nani?!" -Judai

"I'm tasting it first!" -Momo

"But…" tears started to form in the brunette's eyes.

"Don't even try it Judai. It's not going to work." -Jun

"…" -Judai

Taka-san finally finished the sushi as Momo decided to take a piece.

"How is it?" Taka san asked.

"It's really delicious!" Momo began, but started choking on it afterward. Eiji had to pat him on the back, so he wouldn't suffocate.

"HANG IN THERE MOMO!" I cheered. Not like he could hear me.

"That's why I wanted to taste it first!" Judai whined.

"TAKA-SAN! TOO MUCH WASABI!" -Momo

"Wasabi…I wonder…" Taka-san plopped the other piece in his mouth as Judai whined by the fact that there was no more sushi. There was no response as he gulped it down completely until…he fainted from too much wasabi.

"HEY DON'T FAINT ON US!" Sapphire shouted.

"I DIDN'T GET TO EAT YET!" Judai added.

"Maybe it would have been best for Judai to eat it first," I told Ryoma.

"Yeah…" -Ryoma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole sushi madness Shuichiro asked us to meat up in the park around 10:00 PM. We don't know why, but Shuichiro wanted to show us something. Sapphire seemed to be the only one to know what he was talking about, so she called, Fuji, Kaede, Inui, Kaidoh, and Mitsuki to come. Everyone went their separate ways and promised to be in the park at the right time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji decided to go home and get ready. However he didn't expect to see his father in front of his face when he got home.

"What do you want, otou-san?" Eiji asked his father although his voice was more harsh than he intended it.

"Where were you yesterday?" his father questioned.

"Out watching my friends perform-" Eiji was cut off as his father showed him the clip when Judai showed the picture of Jun and Eiji sleeping together.

"Explain that to me," he said in a stern voice.

"Oh, that. It was a joke that Jun-" he was cut off again when his father asked him, "Is what they say is true?"

"Who?"

"Those irritating fan girls that came barging in here demanding to know if you were gay or not."

"And?"

"Answer me. Are you gay or not?"

"What happens if I say I was gay?" Eiji asked in a cunning voice. Another side of Eiji I haven't seen before.

"Don't mess with me now Eiji! Answer my question!" his father barked.

Where was the rest of Eiji's family. I then noticed Eiko on the top stairs. She didn't want to be downstairs when her father was yelling at her brother.

"Otou-san! You already know that I'm straight, so why do you keep asking me?!"

I was shocked when Eiji's father slapped him on the cheek. The impact knocked him into the ground.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You here me?!" his father shouted at his son.

"Whatever…" Eiji mumbled which resulted in him getting slapped again.

"I was right! Those friends you just made are a bad influence on you! You would never speak like that until they came into the picture! I don't want you talking to those boys again!" his father told him, but it seemed more like a threat.

"Sorry to break it to you, but when those "boys" your talking about are in the same school, same tennis team, and on TV, I don't think I can stop talking to them," Eiji said in a bitter tone.

His father was about to slap him again when his mother came into view and shouted at her husband to stop.

"Stay out of this, Koigokoro!" his father shouted.

"Daikirai, you shouldn't be hitting our son like that!" his mother yelled back.

"I can hit him when I want. Especially when he hangs out with those homosexuals!" -Daikirai

"Honey, you can't hit him because he's near those types of people!" -Koigokoro

"I can, and I will!" -Daikirai

Eiji stood up and went up the stairs…

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU MISTER!" his father yelled.

"Well, I am! And don't expect me to come back down! I'm going to meet up with the other Regulars, so you better not try and stop me!" -Eiji

"EIJI!" -Daikirai

"One more thing, I'm crashing at the "homo" boys place tonight just to annoy you and to prove that I am gay. Not like I'm gay, and I know that Judai and Jun aren't gay, so basically I'm not breaking the family legacy."

With that Eiji went up the stairs before his father could say anymore. Eiko was waiting up the stairs. She made hand motions that told him to go into his room, so they could talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eiji, you really need to stop that." -Eiko

"Gomen, nee-chan. I just can't stand him judging Judai and Jun because of that joke," Eiji told his sister.

"Are you sure it isn't a joke?!" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sure. I would never do **that **with **him**. He took advantage of me when he took that picture, so-"

"That would mean he IS a bad person!"

"Not when he's your friend. Tezuka-buchou didn't bother to stop him because he knew that Jun wasn't going to do anything but edit the picture."

Now Eiko was confused. I think I know why. Why would your best friend use a picture that tells people that you're gay even though your not.

"Where are the others?" Eiji asked her.

"Yuri is staying at a friend's house. Tama is hiding in his shell because of all the yelling, but now that the yelling is done, he'll go back to his video games."

"And Kazuki?"

"He's asleep."

"Typical of him."

Silence.

"…Well…I can't keep talking. I have to get ready."

"Where are you going?" Eiko asked her younger brother.

"I'm going to meet up with the other Regulars. I'm not going to be chained down by Daikirai anymore," Eiji told her in a serious tone.

"You called father by his first name…he won't be pleased."

"I don't care anymore. If all he does is judge my friends then what's the point in listening to him?"

"But-"

"Two years ago he assumed that Shuichiro was gay because of how close we were, but we're just friends! He didn't say anything when I befriended Smoke!"

Eiji stopped himself from saying anymore. He and Sapphire really did leave out important information…

"Eiji…" his sister mumbled.

Eiji finished gathering his stuff that he needed for the sleepover at Jun's pad again. He then threw the backpack over his back and opened the window.

"What are you doing?!" the purple haired teen asked.

Eiji stared at her in confusion, "I'm leaving. What else?"

"Out the window?"

Eiji hushed her and explained, "Daikirai is probably blocking the front door to prevent me from escaping, so I'm going out through my window. Don't tell him and mother, okay?"

"…Okay…"

"See ya…"

Eiji jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet. Aerobic and cat skills really pay off these days. I followed after him when he took off toward the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji and I finally made it to the park. Jun and Judai were already there though. Judai was sleeping on Jun's lap as the raven haired teen was staying up to make sure that nobody attacked them.

"I see you're early," Eiji began.

"You are too." -Jun

"Why are you here early?" Eiji asked.

"Judai fell asleep on me at my house. I had to carry him over here, so I wouldn't have to wake him up when we had to walk over here," Jun answered, "Why are you here?"

"My father yelled at me when I got home. Complaining about the picture that you and Judai used in the song. He kept asking me if I was gay and I was being a smart ass about it, so he continued to slap me until-" Eiji was cut off.

"HE SLAPPED YOU?!" -Jun

"…Yeah…but because my mother appeared on the scene, he couldn't slap me again, and that's when I went to my room, talk to nee-chan about the whole situation, and then bailed out by going through the window." -Eiji

Jun was silent, "I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"That you're father…"

"It's not your fault. He always asks like that when he feels that I hang around gays."

"…I'm not gay. That's for sure."

"I figured that."

Silence.

"I'm hungry…"

The two looked at the sleeping brunette. He was talking in his sleep.

"What a baka…" Jun mumbled.

"Jun…" Judai mumbled as he snuggled closer to the raven haired teen.

Jun blushed, "Hey! Judai!"

"Jun…"

Eiji looked away from the two teens, "I guess I was wrong about you not being gay after all."

"I AM NOT GAY!" (**Me: Too bad for you Jun because you are!**)

"What are you guys yelling about?" a voice asked.

We all turned around to see Kaede and Fuji.

"Why are you here so early?" Eiji asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Kaede said as she walked over to Jun and the sleep talking brunette, "He's really cute when he's asleep."

"Yeah…"

Fuji opened his eyes (which means he was serious) when he saw a red mark on Eiji's cheek that didn't have the bandage, "What happened Eiji?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," Eiji told him as he looked away from his friend.

"He's not going to say anything Fuji, so you might as well give up." -Jun

"I see…" -Fuji

A few minutes later

All the other Regulars and Mitsuki with her Shinigami started showing up. The only who wasn't there yet was Shuichiro. As we waited for Shuichiro to show up, Jun and Momo decided to play a little game with the sleeping brunette.

"Does anyone have a black permanent marker?" Momo asked the Regulars.

"I have one!" -Sapphire

"We need it." -Jun

"Here you go. Entertain me." -Sapphire

Sapphire threw the pen at Jun which he caught and took off the lid. He gently placed Judai on the bench as he and Momo smirked evilly.

"This is going to be good…" I whispered to Ryoma.

"I guess…" -Ryoma

Jun drew very disturbing (ugly) pictures on Judai's face which included a French mustache, fake eyes, polka dots, on his forehead, and of course a fake beard.

"And if I were gay…you would be my work of art…" Sapphire started to sing which Jun shot her a glare to shut her up.

It was Momo's turn to draw on Judai's face. When he tried to though, the brunette opened his eyes and pushed the pen away from his eyes.

"W-What happened? Did I miss something?" the brunette asked as he rubbed his eyes. We snickered as the black marks were smudged across his face. When he noticed the black smudges on his hands he screamed because in the darkness it looked like blood to him, "I'M BLEEDING!"

Everyone excluding Tezuka-buchou laughed as Jun sighed, "You're not bleeding. It's just black markings."

Judai stopped throwing his kid tantrums to check the "blood" again. He sweat dropped when he realized that the black marks were not blood. He giggled to himself and told everyone, "I knew that!"

Shuichiro finally appeared after the whole Judai throwing a tantrum thing.

"Why are we here again?" Jun asked him.

"Well…" Shuichiro silenced as he glanced around to make sure that everyone was here, "I was thinking that we could all go into the mountains to watch the sunrise."

"NANI?!"

"That's why we came here for?! I HATE THE SUNRISE!" Jun complained. (**Me: He's like a bat or a vampire for crying out loud!**)

"There is no way I'm going into the mountain!" Momo added.

"I could have been asleep by now," Ryoma mumbled.

Soon Sapphire, and Mitsuki's Shinigami were complaining about going into the mountains too.

"OH COME ON GUYS! The mountains are nothing de gozaru," Kaede protested.

"I WANT TO SEE THE SUNRSIE!" -Judai

"I do too! _Even though the sun and the moon don't go together._" -Mitsuki

"Interesting idea, I'll go, too." -Fuji

"I never seen a sunrise before, so I'm going with you Shuichiro, nya!" -Eiji

"Oh, I thought you were going to say, "Please take me with you Shuichiro! I'll go anywhere if it's for your sake!" Or something like that." -Sapphire

Eiji glared at her, "I don't see **you** going!"

"I'll only go if Kuminitsu-kun is coming." -Sapphire

"I'll go with you Oishi." -Tezuka-buchou

"There's my answer," Sapphire said with a smile.

"Don't leave me out!" -Taka-san

"Getting data about the sunrise is not a bad idea." -Inui

Shuichiro smiled. With that many people who wanted to go, it seemed like Kaidoh, Momo, Ryoma, Jun and the Shinigami were forced to come along.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" -Shuichiro

"ALL RIGHT!" Judai cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got on the train that took us to the top of the mountains where we would see the sunrise. While we were waiting for the train to reach it's destination, Fuji decided that we all played Black Jack (**Me: I think it's Black Jack anyway.**) That game was so fun. Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka-san, Inui, Shuichiro, Judai and Mitsuki were eliminated from playing since they lost. They're almost done with another game which will decide who will triumph.

"Okay…I got 1 set!" -Sapphire

"2 sets sucker!" -Jun

"Damn!" -Sapphire

"I got a full house!" -Eiji

"Me too." -Fuji

"Me three." -Kaede

We all turn toward Tezuka-buchou to see what he has in his hands. He showed his hand to us, "Royal Flush."

"NANI?! TEZUKA-BUCHOU WON?!" -everyone

"I was so close too!" -Eiji

"Better luck next time Eiji," I told him.

"Want some Ponta Ryoma-sama?" Tama asked the freshmen.

"Sure whatever. I'm thirsty anyway." -Ryoma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After playing numerous games of Black Jack with Tezuka-buchou winning most of them and Judai winning once (**Me: Does Tezuka-buchou have lady luck or something?**), the train finally arrived at our destination.

Once we got off the train, we waited for the sun to rise, but because of the clouds, it didn't seem like we would be able to see the sunrise. Shuichiro seemed really upset because he seemed to drag everyone up to the mountain only to get shot down.

"Don't worry Shuichiro, the sun will come," Eiji consulted his double partner.

"It's 100 that the clouds will go away and we'll see the sunrise," Judai estimated.

"How do you know?" Momo asked the brunette.

"Only **time** will tell," Judai answered.

Since Judai was the Guardian of time, he could see into the future. That's why he knows what's going to happen ahead of time. Jun can see into the future too, but not as well as the brunette.

Just like Judai predicted the clouds faded and the sun was rising. The sun was so bright that Takuto being Takuto put on his sunglasses.

"The sunrise is so beautiful!" -Mitsuki

"Told ya so!" -Kaede

The sun completely rose as the Regulars cheered. Fuji decided to take pictures of the Regulars. He got Momo and holding on to Ryoma (by the neck of course to try and suffocate him.) He then took a picture of Sapphire clinging to Tezuka-buchou again. After that he got a picture of Inu, Kaidoh (with his back turned to the camera), with Kaede holding up her ninja equipment in the background. He then took a picture of Judai hugging Jun as the raven haired teen blushed. Mitsuki was also in the picture with the four Shinigami and me. When Fuji took the picture he was wondering why there were other people in the picture beside the ones he could see. He's going to find out about us soon. As for the Golden Pair, Eiji was debating whether or not to have a picture of Shuichiro or not.

"Come on Amy! You should really get a picture of you and your boyfriend," Sapphire taunted.

"You-" -Eiji

"I'll stay out of the picture for once," I told him.

"Hurry up and get a picture! Some people have work tomorrow!" -Jun

"Jun-"

"DO IT!" -Mitsuki and Shinigami

Eiji gave up and went over to Shuichiro. The pose was fine before Takuto decided to ruin it. He pushed Eiji closer to his double partner. Too close for comfort. Fuji smiled as he took the picture of the two too close to each other. Basically the picture was Eiji leaning on Shuichiro's shoulder. That's a little too close if you ask me.

"Gomen Shuichiro! It was Tak-" Eiji was cut off by Judai.

"WE NEED A GROUP PICTURE TOO!" he declared.

Most of the Regulars agreed. The only problem was how everyone was going to fit in the picture. Fuji is a photographer, so he knows what to do.

"Everyone squeeze in!" he ordered us to do, and that's what we did. I don't know how Takuto, Meroko, Izumi, Tama, and I got into the picture, but at least we didn't squish anyone. I snickered at the Golden Pair and Sapphire. The bluenette was pushing Eiji toward Shuichiro again as she clung to Tezuka-buchou. I wonder when his circulation would be cut off. Fuji put the timer on his camera and ran to join the group. He posed quickly as Takuto made his move again on poor Eiji. With Sapphire's help, he pushed the red head into Shuichiro again when the picture was taken. Everyone snickered at him for doing that to his double partner again.

"It's not me!" Eiji told them, but his face was red like his hair. Shuichiro was also blushing. I guess after everyone stopped picking on Eiji we all went home…well Eiji crashed at Jun's place again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school later on in the afternoon, the Regulars were practicing again as Mitsuki went to get the pictures developed since she was off and there were no fan boys chasing after her. Eiji couldn't focus. Neither could Sapphire as she was daydreaming of Tezuka-buchou.

"Sapphire, you might want to stop daydreaming. You never know when a ball will come flying your way," Eiji told her. He's slacking off again.

"S-Shut up Crybaby A-ji!" she said, but her words were hard to understand since she was embarrassed.

"I'll shut up. Just get back to work. Otherwise cling to our Tezuka-buchou." -Eiji

"**Screw you…**" -Sapphire

Tezuka-buchou finally came out to give out a huge announcement.

"Everyone, tomorrow, I'm going to Germany to heal my injured shoulder," he told us.

That was a huge shocker as everyone stopped doing what they were doing. All the Regulars were shocked even Ryoma who dropped the tennis ball he was hitting with his racket, and Inui who dropped his notepad. I turned to Sapphire who was beyond shocked. She was taken aback so badly that I thought that she would cry, but she remained indifferent. I wonder what's going to happen now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Chapter 14 done!

Yohko: Poor Sapphire.

Aussa: By the way here are what some of the names mean…

1. Eiji means baby or infant which matches Sapphire's and Smoke's nickname of Crybaby A-ji.

2. Sapphire is a blue gem if you didn't know that already.

3. Smoke is gas that makes it harder to see. Ninjas use smoke bombs to get away from there enemy.

4. Daikirai (Eiji's father) means hate which he clearly shows to homosexuals and Eiji.

5. Koigokoro (Eiji's mother) means love which she is the exact opposite of her husband.

6. Yuri (Eiji's oldest sister) means girl love which matches her since she is in love with another girl.

7. Kazuki (Eiji's oldest brother) doesn't mean anything. If you have the name meaning, let me know.

8. Tama or Tamaku (Eiji's middle brother and Mitsuki's 4th Shinigami) means shell. Both Tama's act turtle's and will hide when the going gets tough.

9. Eiko (Eiji's younger sister) means ups and downs. Eiko thinks that because of her that her family has their ups and downs.

Yohko: Boy was Aussa's explanation long. Anyway, Momo will now go to bed before she works on chapter 18 of Falling for the First Time.

Me: Here is a preview of the next chapter…

"Why does this always happen to me? The first guy I loved was Smoke, and I ended up losing him…now it's happening again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going to happen to Seigaku now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Echizen, let's have match, right here, right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O-chibi broke through the Tezuka zone. That's our O-chibi, nya!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better come back to Japan! Otherwise, I really will cry!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yeah…anyway please review and happy 4th of July! JA NE!


	15. Tezuka's Departure II

Tezuka's Departure II

Me: I just noticed an error on my last chapter.

Yohko: What was it?

Me: Azmaria said after school, but it was actually before school. So now it will be before school and after school is the match with Ryoma vs. Tezuka.

Aussa: Makes since. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: Tezuka's Departure

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azmaria's POV

School began after Tezuka-buchou made the announcement. I stayed behind to watch over Sapphire who was utterly upset with Tezuka-buchou. They were having a conversation that I didn't hear quite well after everyone left.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire, but this is for the teams sake," Tezuka-buchou told her.

"No it's not! It's because of me! It's always me! I hate it!" Sapphire shouted.

"Sapphire it's not-" Tezuka-buchou was cut off as Sapphire ran off the court and away from the school. I followed her to see that she was only hiding behind a bush. Tezuka-buchou followed the bluenette but didn't see her hiding, so he went back into the building. Otherwise he would be late for class.

"Why Azmaria," she began. She was actually talking to me, "Why does this always happen to me?" She was crying as she told me, "The first guy I loved was Smoke, and I ended up losing him…now it's happening again…"

I was baffled. She was in love with Smoke?! How was that even possible?! She threatened him before the Hyotei match, and she was so serious that I thought that she was going to kill him right that instant. I didn't say anything though. I wasn't good at comforting people in relationship problems. Rosette told me that I was to young to understand.

I walked away from the bluenette to the school. I was going to tell Eiji about this since chances were that she was going to be hiding in that bush all day.

I decided to take the shortcut. I jumped to the window that was Eiji's class which was probably on the third floor or so. I went through the window without anybody but Eiji noticing me. However he didn't turn in my direction. He was glancing out the window with Fuji and Kaede. Judai and Jun were at their seats lost in thought.

"That was shocking…" Fuji mumbled to the red head.

"Yeah…what's going to happen to Seigaku now?" Eiji asked his best friend.

"Who knows," Fuji answered.

Kaede didn't add anything to the 'who knows' part. She just kept quiet. They were really down with the announcement. If Tezuka-buchou leaves, there is no way that Seigaku can make it to the Nationals unless Eiji, Jun, and Judai combine there magic powers like Eiji and Judai did in the Hyotei match. But that wouldn't happen. Eiji wouldn't want that to happen again since Shuichiro would probably get mad at him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school (**Me: This time for sure.**) I led Eiji to the spot where Sapphire was. When we got there though, she wasn't there anymore.

"She was just here!" I told him.

Eiji sighed, "That's Sapphire for you. When something bad happens in a relationship, she usually either runs off, take it seriously, or throw a tantrum. She heads home after that and stays locked in her room all day until the next day where Sapphire gives the answer to her boyfriend. If I remember correctly, after Smoke went to jail, for two years Sapphire has been dating men left and right despite her young age. It always ended in her breaking up with them."

"And your used to it?"

"Yeah. I always seen her like this until she left to America…" Eiji's voice trailed off.

"Eiji?"

"…Did Sapphire ever told you life in America?"

"No. I thought that she got her doctors degree, right?"

"That did happen, but she didn't tell you this…well she only told me this after Sapphire and I told you, Jun, and Judai about out past. She left out the part what was life in America…" Eiji moved to a place a little quieter that was near the tennis court, "She never told you that her parents adopted her to make money off of her skill. They may seem nice at first glance, but that was only a cover up. They changed her name to Primera Subaru (**Me: The girl from Tsubasa Chronicles.**) to make it look like she was from their family since their first names start with the letter p…and because of that…Sapphire rebelled against them many times. She was beaten a lot by them in America while trying to earn that badge to become a doctor. That women they call 'her mother' did the most cruel thing ever…"

"What was it?"

"…She cut her hair…something that Sapphire tended to brag about to Smoke and me because we commented on how long it was. If they didn't cut her hair, then her hair would probably touch the ground, but as you can see, it only goes a little farther than her backbone. (**Me: Meaning that it pasts the back and touches the middle of the back of the butt.**) Those basterds…"

"Why won't she turn them in?"

"Because Sapphire has her pride too! She's not going to report something that happened in America."

"Then how come Sapphire's all fine now?"

"Her so called parents won't beat her up here. Not when she has to many friends that knows what's going on. Besides, she stay's at Mitsuki's place."

"She does?"

"Yeah, nya!…In the end, I thought I knew the meaning of being lonely, but I guess I wasn't the only one after all…"

Eiji turned away from me. I guess we both know the true meaning of loneliness. For me, being stuck in that lake for so long…having no one to comfort you when you're facing hard times…that is loneliness, but true loneliness is when the world turns against you, and you're on your own…

I noticed Eiji walking back to the tennis court. No one said anything to him, so he didn't have to run laps…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice was really quiet. Tezuka-buchou going to Germany must have really shaken everyone. Mitsuki and her male Shinigami finally came, but she already knew about Tezuka-buchou's departure. She went over to Eiji and whispered something to him that made him leave the courts. Chances were that Sapphire ran to Mitsuki's house and told her what happened, and Mitsuki told Eiji to go and comfort her.

"Hope Eiji will be okay…" I mumbled to myself.

Tezuka-buchou finally made his appearance to the tennis players. He ordered them to line up, so he can make yet another announcement. He noticed that Eiji and Sapphire weren't here and decided to skip the important announcement as he turned to Ryoma.

"Echizen, let's have match, right here, right now."

Silence as everyone turned to Ryoma who agreed to have a match with Tezuka-buchou. The two went to the tennis court as Shuichiro was the referee. Everybody else went behind the fence to watch.

"I set match, Echizen to serve!" -Shuichiro

Ryoma did his usual serve as Tezuka-buchou returned it easily with his right hand that he already mastered.

"This match is too important for those two to miss." -Jun

"We need to go find them." -Judai

"Those two are at my place. Don't get caught by fan girls!" -Mitsuki

"We won't!" -Jun and Judai

In a flash, Jun and Judai were gone. I didn't want to be left our, so I followed them too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it to Mitsuki's house and what could we say about it beside the fact that it's huge? It's colorful…that didn't matter because we sneaked inside.

We found her in her room that Mitsuki gave her. In there Sapphire was lying down crying on her blue bed that had flowers on it. Eiji was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't going to well. Meroko and Tama didn't bother saying anything to them. When they saw us, they left the room.

"Why are you three here?" Eiji asked us, but didn't bother turning around.

"…We're here to tell you that Ryoma and Kuminitsu are having one last match before he goes to Germany," Judai told them.

"Oh…I guess I won't make it then…" Eiji mumbled as he patted Sapphire's back.

"You have to! It's important that all Regulars watch this!" -Jun

"I can't just leave Sapphire like this!" -Eiji

"But you told me that she'll get over it!" -me

"It's one thing if the person who did this to her was a stranger, but it's another thing when the person who did this to her is your tennis captain!" -Eiji

There was nothing but silence unless you count the sobs that Sapphire was making.

"You have a point, but this is a one time opportunity." -Jun

"…Sapphire needs me more." -Eiji

Jun sighed as he was about to walk out the door when Judai got serious (for once ) and told him in a stern voice, "Tezuka-buchou needs you two more than that!"

Everyone was just shocked at Judai's sudden change in personality. And I thought seeing Eiji mad was scary…

Eiji was lost in thought. He had nothing to say to the serious brunette. Sapphire heard what he said to. She sat up from her bed and wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe I cried over something that stupid!" she shouted as she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes, "It's not like he dumped me or anything!"

"I never knew that you and Tezuka-buchou became a couple." -Eiji

"**You are stupid…**" -Sapphire

"**Don't call me stupid when you were the one crying!**" -Eiji

"Just shut up and let's go!" -Sapphire

Eiji shut his mouth. He wasn't going to argue with her now. Not when there was an important match going on. The two rushed out of the room with Jun following them. After Judai put his smile back on, he trailed after them. Meroko and Tama decided to go too.

"Weren't they just yelling a second ago?" I asked myself before I stalked after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOD DAMMIT! WE'RE NEVER MAKE IT ON TIME!" Eiji complained.

"Shut up and keep running!" Sapphire told him.

"Why is Mitsuki's house that far away?!" Judai questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" -Meroko

We continued running…well the Shinigami and I didn't have to run since we are dead spirits, and dead spirits float. WHO CARES!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally made it to Seigaku's tennis court. The game that Tezuka-buchou was having with Ryoma was 4 to 4. With Ryoma achieving something. We got behind the fence where the other Regulars were.

"So the princess finally comes back," Kaede said.

"What. A girl has to cry every once in a while? Right?" Sapphire asked her. Her eyes were red though from the sarcastic compliment which scared some of the tennis players.

"So what happened Fujiko?" -Eiji

"Watch." -Fujiko

We did that and already noticed what Ryoma accomplished.

"O-chibi broke through the Tezuka Zone didn't he?" Eiji questioned.

"Yes, de gozaru." -Kaede

"That's our O-chibi, nya!" Eiji cheered.

The match went on as Tezuka-buchou finally won the game 6 to 4. Even though Ryoma lost, he was still glad to play Tezuka-buchou.

Tezuka-buchou turned to Sapphire, but she still refused to look at him even though she said the things in her room. Hypocrite…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning on the day that Tezuka-buchou was suppose to leave to Germany. I woke up Eiji up very early, so he could tell me what to do today.

"…Go to Sapphire's place, wake her up, and tell her to wish Tezuka-buchou a farewell. After that…I'm not responsible…yawn let me go back to sleep…"

Eiji fell back asleep as I sighed. He must have been tired. (**Me: He's still staying at Jun's place.**) I obeyed him though as I left Jun's house to go to Sapphire's to wake her up, but surprisingly she wasn't there.

"She already left to wish Tezuka-sama a farewell. They're at the airport already, so you should hurry up," Tama told me.

"How am I going to get there in time?!"

"I use my magic to get you there. You may wind up in a totally different place, but-"

"JUST HURRY UP!"

"…Okay, Azmaria-sama."

Tama used her magic to teleport me somewhere…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The turtle teleported me to the front of the airport. Shoot! I still won't make it unless…

I decided to float to where Sapphire was. Sure enough she was there with Tezuka-buchou, Shuichiro, and Ryuzaki-sensei. I made it to them after Shuichiro and Ryuzaki-sensei gave the captain there farewells. They decided to take a step back to let the two be alone for a minute or so. Front row seats…ALL RIGHT!

"Sapphire…about yesterday, I-" Tezuka-buchou was cut off.

"No it's okay. It wasn't your fault that you told us at the last moment."

There was silence as Sapphire gave him a present that I didn't notice before. It seemed that the other two didn't notice it either. It was a neko doll with sapphire eyes and white fur. It looked very realistic.

"…Thank you." -Tezuka-buchou

Sapphire blushed as she turned away from him. She faced him in a few seconds with determination in her eyes, "You better come back to Japan! Otherwise, I really will cry!"

Tezuka-buchou sighed, "It's not like you cried yesterday…but I'll make it back in one peace, and before the Nationals."

It was silent as the two continued to stare at each other. Sapphire took the chance to lean over and kiss him on the lips, but it was only a peck.

"Eiji can blackmail you now," I mumbled to myself as I took out the camera (that Eiji took from me, but gave it back for this occasion.) and snapped the picture of them kissing.

When the two pulled away, Shuichiro and Ryuzaki-sensei made there appearance and told Tezuka-buchou that the plane was going to depart and that he should get going. With one last glance, he told said sayonara to them before he left to get on the plane.

The plane took off with Tezuka-buchou on it.

Sapphire was still upset that he left, but Shuichiro comforted her and promised her that he would be back.

"It's time to get back to school now." -Ryuzaki-sensei

With that we all went back to school for a normal day. The only thing that was missing was Tezuka-buchou, but somehow, Sapphire seemed to have a little bit of Tezuka in her at practice. One that Eiji, Shuichiro, Ryoma, Jun, Judai, Fuji, and Kaede noticed.

_Tezuka-buchou, I'll protect not only Eiji because it's my duty, but I'll also protect Sapphire for your sake. _I told myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Chapter 15 is done. This chapter was how far I wanted to reach over the summer. Just so you readers know, in chapter 6 when I mention that Sapphire appeared older than Eiji, I meant that she looked like Primera from Tsubasa Chronicles due to her long hair. So I decided that that would be the name of what her "parents" gave her, but of course I like Sapphire better, and that's why Sapphire introduced herself as Sapphire Hibiki instead of Primera Subaru. She hates her parents even though she doesn't show it.

Yohko: Sorry if Tezuka was OOC back there folks. Momo also apologizes for the chapter being shorter than the others.

Me: I didn't want to write the whole match between the captain and the first year. Anyway Tezuka will not return until the beginning of chapter 23. However he will be mentioned a lot. Both by tennis players, and in a number of Eiji's and Sapphire's arguments.

Aussa: Here are some quotes for the next chapter…

"Why do I have to go bowling with people like you again?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those who forfeit, get a gutter ball, or lose the match must drink my new health drink, Aozu."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you pairing me up with her?! You know how much I can't stand her!"

"That makes two of us!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG! Even Shusuke fainted from the Aozu!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If Eiji-sempai and Hibiki-sempai keep bickering like this, then…"

"It will be that much easier to win, and we won't have to drink Aozu."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Everybody knows that this is based on the bowling episode of Prince of Tennis. However I planned on changing who everyone was paired up with, who gets eliminated first, and who wins. All I can tell you is that Eiji will be paired up with Sapphire instead of being paired up with Fuji.

Yohko: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there isn't 35 review, Momo will not upload the next comedy chapter. So please review!

Me: See you soon!


	16. Bowling Anyone?

Bowling Anyone?

Me: Okay everyone. The reason why I didn't write the next chapter is because of two reasons…

1. I don't want the flaggers flagging this story because of the crappy format from before, so I changed the format a little, so they don't start bitching me about it.

2. I was thinking of a new way to write the story. Like the above, I'm changing the format to make it a lot easier. That means the Romaji will appear less often, no x dividers, and no author notes in the middle of the story. Numbers will replace those author's notes from here on out. What the numbers mean will be at the end of the chapter.

Yohko: THAT MEANS NO FLAGGING!

Me: This chapter will be based on the bowling episode, but I'm changing who some pair people pair up with. Enjoy the rather short chapter.

Chapter 16: Bowling Anyone?

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

It's been a few days since Tezuka-buchou's departure to Germany. Practice was the usual after that though. Judai, Jun, and Kaede kept leaving practice to help Mitsuki, and continued to run away from the fans. Eiji and Sapphire continued to argue time to time. What they were arguing about…I don't know.

It was a Sunday when Inui asked everyone to meet up in a certain area of Tokyo. Even the Ryoma trio and Mitsuki were invited too.

We finally arrived at the place Inui requested. He was with Fuji, and Ryuzaki-sensei too.

"Where are we going?" Judai had to ask.

"Wait and see," was all what Inui said as his glasses shined which was not a good thing.

* * *

After five minutes of walking and Judai asking 'Are we there yet?" we finally reached our destination which was a bowling alley. Yay!

"Why do I have to go bowling with people like you again?" Jun asked rather annoyed.

Sapphire glared at him, "Because Inui asked you to!"

Inui explained to us when we got inside the bowling alley about what we were going to do. Obviously, we (not counting me and the Shinigami of course) that were going to bowl and whoever won got a prize, which wasn't a good thing in Inui's case.

"If that's the case then I'm leaving," Ryoma said.

"Same goes for me. Have fun fools," Jun added.

The two were about to leave when Inui pops out of nowhere with one of those drinks again. It was blue and it was boiling…gross!

"Those who forfeit, get a gutter ball, or lose the match must drink my new health drink, Aozu!"

"What is that?!" Momo questioned.

Inui ranted on about what he put in it as Eiji went over to him. He dipped his finger in the Aozu (you're very brave Eiji) and took a taste. He fell over anime style as he complained, "What the hell?! This is sour!"

"It's good for your health," Inui said.

"I bet there's vinegar in it…" Sapphire mumbled as she went over to help Eiji out. After that she turned to Ryoma and Jun, "I guess you guys have no choice to play."

The two sweat dropped as they agreed to play. Judai jumped in glee yelling, "The more, the merrier!"

"Or rather, the more, the tragedy of people suffering," Jun said sarcastically.

* * *

After everyone set up the games, Ryuzaki-sensei decided the teams, and the teams were listed on the piece of paper that Mitsuki written on… 

1. Ryoma-Momo team

2. Inui-Kaidoh team

3. Ryuzaki-sensei-Oishi team

4. Fuji-Kaede team (1)

5. Taka-Horio team

6. Kachiro-Katsuo team

7. Eiji-Sapphire team (2)

8. Jun-Judai team (3)

9. Mitsuki (me) is left out as usual…

We were silent as we looked at team seven. Mitsuki did that on purpose…

"Why are you pairing me up with her?! You know how much I can't stand her!" Eiji shouted. Here we go…

"That makes two of us!" Sapphire spat back.

The two gave each other death glares and began insulting each other again as Shuichiro tried to break the two up again. Everyone sighed except Judai who was trying to put the bowling bowl in his hand. "This is heavy Jun! I don't think I can throw it." (4)

"I'll show you when it's your turn…" Jun mumbled.

The game began soothingly…well, at least in the beginning. Eiji and Sapphire continued to argue, but they were getting strikes which surprised everyone. It was Judai's turn, Jun tried to show him how to hold the bowling ball properly. Judai ended up dropping it on Jun's foot…ouch… "I'm going to kill you if you don't get this right…" Jun murmured dangerously. Judai was oblivious as he continued to apologize.

Judai finally learned how to hold the ball properly. Kaede gave him the good job which made Jun snarl at her. He then gave the motion on how to throw the ball. Judai copied the motion, but ended up throwing the ball in the opposite direction of where Jun showed him. The bowling bowl ended up hitting Momo in the…you know that place. Everyone gawked at Judai's clumsiness. Inui was writing something down in his notebook, but he didn't mark that down as a fowl. Kaede and Mitsuki turned away from the scene as Fuji seemed to be smirking evilly. The Shinigami, Shuichi, and the Ojama Trio laughed at the scene, but no one heard them except the magic users. Eiji and Sapphire stopped bickering to laugh at Momo before going back to what they were doing.

"-Sweatdrop- Are you okay Momo?!" Judai asked him innocently.

"I don't think so…" Momo mumbled as he fell to the ground. Ryoma helped his partner backed to his feet.

"-Red Vein- Judai you fool! Don't let go of the bowling ball!" Jun shouted as Judai pouted.

The raven haired teen finally perfected Judai. When the brunette rolled the balling bowl, he tripped on himself and fell flat on his face. If Judai was in his girl form and wearing a skirt, his panties would of have been showing. Everyone sweat dropped as I glanced at the ball. The ball was moving very slowly and it stopped it front of the first pin. It stopped completely…

"You baka…" Jun mumbled.

"Gomen…" Judai apologized.

We don't need to see Judai cry now, so I was being the nice girl and flew over to the bowling bowl. I kicked it so hard that I hurt my toe. At least the ball knocked down all the pins.

"STRIKE!" Mitsuki had to scream.

All the magic users glared at me for helping out Judai. What could I do? I couldn't dare to see him cry, even if he was faking it.

* * *

After a while Kaidoh got a gutter ball. Inui offered the Aozu to him.

"Aren't we partners?" Kaidoh questioned him a little bit scared.

"That doesn't matter if you broke the rules."

Kaidoh was forced to drink Aozu. We all watched him drink it all. He passed out after drinking it…

"It's every man for himself!" Mitsuki declared.

Everyone tried not to mess up, but Fuji messed up on purpose. He wanted to drink the Aozu. Inui offered him the drink. When Fuji drank it though…he collapsed. Everyone gasped.

"OMG! Even Shusuke fainted from the Aozu!" Kaede shouted with her eyes opened.

"Aozu is scary!" Judai said with a shiver. Everyone agreed.

Soon everyone was playing seriously and were dropped out one by one. Taka was after Fuji. Then Horio, Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei, Jun, Shuichiro, and Kaede. Judai dropped out after that, but surprisingly he didn't pass out. He just complained that it was sour, and nothing more. (5) It was now Ryoma-Momo team vs. Kachiro-Katsuo team and Eiji-Sapphire team…but Eiji and Sapphire were still bickering at each other, but it was becoming more apparent what they arguing about now. Soon the two fresh men dropped out because they got a gutter ball.

"It's just us against the sempais," Momo said. The two turned toward Eiji and Sapphire who continued to argue. This was getting old.

"If Eiji-sempai and Hibiki-sempai keep bickering like this, then…" Ryoma was cut off by his sempai.

"It will be much easier to win, and we don't have to drink Aozu," finished Momo.

The two grinned as it was their turn to bowl. They both got a strikes and their final score was 132 out of 144.

"Try to beat that sempais!" Momo told them, but they weren't listening as they continued to bicker. That was SO getting old. It was Eiji's turn now.

"You bitch! How dare you say that about him! He's not plain and boring like your boyfriend is!" Eiji shouted as he bowled the ball which got him another strike. (6)

"How dare you speak to Kuminitsu like that! When I tell him what you said about him, he'll have you running laps non stop!" Sapphire yelled as she bowled getting another strike which was now the same score as Ryoma-Momo's team. The two sweat dropped. They were in danger of losing the match.

"If he ever comes back!" Eiji spat.

"Don't make it seem like he's staying in Germany forever!"

"He won't come back until the Nationals, so doesn't that mean he's staying their forever to get away from you?!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"You're being a bitch Sapphire!"

"At least, I'm not being a total fucktards like you!"

"BITCH!"

"FUCK YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING HARD YOU JACKASS!"

Everyone was scared now. They're even more angrier at each other than they usually are. But I think their talking about Tezuka-buchou and somebody else that Eiji probably likes…probably Shuichiro.

Eiji bowled the last ball so hard that I thought the pins broke. With that strike they got a perfect game (7) while Ryoma-Momo got a 11th Heaven.

"Dammit! we lost!" Momo complained.

"I guess we're going to have to drink Aozu…" Ryoma mumbled.

The two looked at the Aozu that was waiting for them to drink it. The two gulped as they took a cup of Aozu. They fainted afterward. Only Eiji, Sapphire, Judai, and Mitsuki were alive and well.

"YOU GUYS WON! WAY TO GO!" Judai cheered.

The two continued to glare at each other. Deep down they were relived that they didn't have to drink Aozu.

Inui suddenly rose from the dead and offered a red drink that had vinegar in it and mumbled, "Those who won have to drink Akazu, my other health drink-"

Inui didn't get to finish as the two stormed off out of the bowling alley. Mitsuki took their equipment of course before they left. They left me…

Inui sighed as he turned to Judai, "Want a taste?"

Judai stuck his blue tongue out, "My tongue is still blue from that Aozu. There is no way I'm turning it purple!"

I sweat dropped, "Doesn't he know the affects of the drink?"

The manager appeared out of nowhere and asked Mitsuki why everyone passed out.

"It's a penalty for losing," was all that Mitsuki said.

I decided that it was time for me to leave and chase after Eiji and Sapphire. They were probably taking their anger out some demons that haven't started any trouble yet.

* * *

Sure enough, they were taking out their anger on some innocent demon. The poor demon. The two finally calmed down though.

"I give up…" Sapphire mumbled.

"I do too…" Eiji said after her.

"At least you to made up…" I told myself.

"…I wondered what happened to everyone else…" Eiji wondered.

"Who cares! Let's just go back to Mitsuki's house, so you can help me cook."

"Whatever…"

The two walked off in another direction. I sighed, "Is this what they mean by a hot-cold relationship?"

* * *

**Me: This chapter was short for a reason…**

Yohko: Like?

Me: Simple. I'm scared of the flagging…not really. (Also because I don't know much about bowling...) Anyway, here are the author notes.

1. I paired Fuji and Kaede up together because their one of the pairings in the story.

2. Eiji and Sapphire are paired up for the comedy relief. I don't think it was fair for Eiji to lose in the bowling game…because he always loses…

3. Jun and Judai were also paired up together for the comedy relief of the whole 'How to use a bowling bowl' scene. The whole idea was from the Love Hina manga where Keitaro and Naru were playing against Mitsumi.

4. Yeah…I made Judai stupid. Most YGOGX make him stupid when it comes to these situation…

5. I also think that Judai has no taste buds. He seems to eat and drink anything in the anime…

6. Eiji and Sapphire were arguing about Tezuka-buchou and Oishi being the captain the whole time before the number. When it gets to the number though they start arguing about Tezuka-buchou coming back.

7. Perfect game is 13 strikes in a row meaning know misses. The order of strikes is strike, double, turkey, fourth, fifth, 6-pack, 7-pack, 8-pack, 9-pack, 10er, 11th Heaven, and then perfect game.

Me: And now the preview for the next chapter…

"What took you guys so long?! We almost had to forfeit doubles 1!"

"S-Sorry…it's just that…"

"The wipers didn't work! Don't use the wipers again!"

"…We had a problem…a disturbing problem…"

* * *

"Guardian of Hope hear my calls!" 

"Guardian of Space hear my calls!"

"Lend us your powers to…"

"KILL THE GUY WHO POOPED ON THE LIMO!"

"-Falls over- What the hell! That wasn't it!"

* * *

"If you're still disturbed about that then…"

"It's not that! It's about…the lyrics for the next song…I don't want to write a song that doesn't let us win…the competition…"

* * *

"If your done then let's get the final point! Guardian of Hope hear my calls!"

"Guardian of Space hear my calls!"

"Lend us your powers to…"

"To achieve victory in this match!"

"YAMI!"

* * *

"Jun's so good."

"They're all too good."

"To think that he came up with that song overnight…"

"With a little help from me…"

"They're so going to dominate the competition!"

* * *

**Me: Can you guess what song I will use in the next chapter which there will be a song and the Rokkaku battle as I will mention in the next chapter that the people before that were too easy for Seigaku. Please read and review, and I'll see you soon. Ja ne!**


	17. Sleepless Beauty

Sleepless Beauty/Rokkaku Match

Me: The long awaited chapter and song dedicated to Ryuichi Sakuma!

Yohko and Aussa: YAY! WE GET AN ENCORE!

Me: In the end, this chapter might be boring, but I plan to add some funny stuff to it. Also I don't like writing about tennis matches, so expect them to be short. This chapter is very long, so expect to read this chapter for more than fifteen minutes if you really read the story since I know some people just browse through it. Enjoy the chapter…and there is some spoilers from episode 162.

Chapter 17: Sleepless Beauty/Rokkaku Match

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

A few days after going to the bowling alley, it was time for the match against Rokkaku in the semi-finals because the Midoriyama team was no match for Seigaku. We were waiting for Jun, Judai, and Mitsuki as they were taking too long to show up. They didn't make it, Ryuzaki-sensei decided to register Jun in doubles one with Eiji anyway. This was the first time pairing them up, so they might do as well as Judai or very bad.

There was no arguing as Seigaku and Rokkaku wished the other team the best of luck, but their was this one guy that pissed me off.

"Why…" he began, "Why do you have a bandage on your cheek?"

He was asking Eiji. That was a question he shouldn't of had ask. Eiji glared at him for asking the question, but he didn't notice. He just continued asking questions.

"Why do you wear a bandana on your head?" he asked Kaidoh, "Is it because of the season?" Kaidoh just hissed as he moved on to Fuji, "Why do you always smile?"

"That's a question I want to ask too," I said.

"Why isn't the captain here?" he asked, "And most of all, WHERE'S THE FAMOUS JUDAI-SAMA?! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

We all fell down on that one. Another Judai fan…

Sapphire was about to tell him to shut the fuck up when Eiji and Kaede pulled her away from the tennis courts. She wasn't suppose to be on the tennis court anyway. Everyone else left the court except Momo and Taka who were going to play in the doubles two match and their opponents 'David' (the funny guy) and 'Ban' (the smart guy). Seigaku was to serve…this game was going to be a power game.

"Hey Eiji! You're cell phone's ringing!" Kaede announced.

Eiji picked up the phone to hear an ambulance in the background as well as a boy crying, another boy cursing at someone, four people laughing at something, and of course Mitsuki trying to talk to Eiji.

"How long will this take you?" Eiji asked impatiently.

"…I don't know. Please tell doubles 2 match to stall as long as we can because it doesn't look like we'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Don't get arrested!"

With that Eiji hunk up the phone.

"What did she say?" Sapphire asked.

"…It's going to take a while. I wouldn't expect them to show up at all…"

"Stop looking on he negative of things Eiji…" I mumbled.

A half hour later…

Momo and Taka won their match 6 games to 3. I was impressed by Taka's superpower move. I forgot what it was called, but it was so cool! I don't think Eiji could do that!

It seemed like we were going to have to forfeit doubles one because Jun wasn't here yet. Suddenly a smokescreen appeared behind the Seigaku Regulars. Jun and the others were in the smokescreen obviously. Eiji was the first one to yell at them, "What took you so long?! We almost had to forfeit doubles 1!"

"S-Sorry…it's just that-" Jun was interrupted my Judai was as sitting underneath a tree shivering uncontrollably.

"The wipers didn't work! Don't use the wipers again!" he cried.

Fuji went over to comfort the brunette as Jun, Mitsuki, and the Shinigami sweat dropped.

"We had a problem…a disturbing problem…"

"Which includes…"

"…I'm murdering that guy as soon as he gets out of jail…" Jun threatened avoiding the question.

"Be happy you didn't get arrested for assault!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Whatever…I just want to play, to release my anger…"

"…Oh…" Eiji handed him his racket, "Use this one since it seems like you forgot your racket."

"Tch."

Jun took Eiji's racket and went to the field. Eiji sweat dropped as he asked the Regulars to wish him luck since they might lose.

On the field Rokkaku served. The guy Kojiro Saeki served the ball. Jun hit the ball first as he was in the back. Marehiko hit the ball really hard. Jun could have hit the ball, but Eiji stood in front of him and hit it. That confused everyone. When Kojiro hit the ball toward Eiji, Jun stood in front of him and hit the ball into the court scoring a point.

"0-15!" the referee declared.

The fan girls cheered for Jun to the annoyance of Eiji.

"Why did Manjoume-sempai move in front of Eiji-sempai?" Horio questioned.

"Eiji-sempai could have gotten the ball just like when Eiji-sempai got the ball for Jun," Katsuo added.

"They don't seem to be doing well…" Kachiro mumbled.

"If you're asking me, I think they're doing really well," Ryoma said.

"You're correct," Kaede told the prodigy.

Rokkaku served again and Eiji and Jun kept getting in each others way when they didn't need to, but that allowed them to keep scoring.

"Game to Seigaku! 1 game to 0---Change courts!"

The players did change courts.

"Jun, you're not playing your best," Eiji told the raven haired teen.

"Same goes for you, and it's Manjoume Sanda."

"Loosen up. If you keep thinking about the incident then the ball might hit you in the face."

"Same goes for you."

"-Red Vein- Forget I ever said anything…"

It was Jun's turn to serve. He served the ball. Kojiro hit the ball but then realized what the two were doing. Eiji was talking to Jun ignoring the game again. The same thing he did in the Hyotei match when he was speaking to Judai.

"Jun, what happened when we were getting here that made you so mad?" Eiji asked him as he hit the ball that came toward him.

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and it's some dick that decided to do the grosses thing on the bridge!"

"What bridge?" -hits the ball-

"The bridge that connects the city Tokyo to Kyoto! How could you forget that?!"

"…That bridge…what happened?" Eiji asked as he hit the ball with almost no power at all that it hit the net, but it was strong enough to get over it.

"15-0!"

Jun sighed as he served the ball over to the opponent's side of the court, "We were in Kyoto by request of an interview. After the interview Mitsuki suggested that we ride in her limo. Takuto was driving of course…" -hit's the ball-

"I want to ride in a limo! Who got the shotgun?!" Eiji questioned as Marehiko hit the ball. He was distracted at what Eiji asked and hit the net which it didn't go over.

"30-0!"

Jun served again as Eiji went close to him to hear him since he was whispering now, "It was Judai…I regret him sitting in the front because when we were at the bottom of the bridge…some dick poops on the bridge…and landed on our window…"

Eiji laughed at that part as he hit the ball, again it almost didn't go over the net.

"40-0!"

A red vein appeared on the back of Jun's head as he served releasing some anger he stored in, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! DID YOU NOT SEE HOW TRAMATIZED JUDAI IS NOW?!"

Eiji looked over at Judai who was still shivering. He sweat dropped, "I guess it might have been funnier if you sat in the front…"

"GOD! YOU BAKA!"

Jun hit's the ball with so much rage that the ball almost hits Marehiko in the face and might have possibly went into his nostrils.

"Game to Seigaku leading 2 games to 0! Change courts!"

"I guess that's Schadenfreude (1) to you…" Eiji mumbled.

Jun was confused, "What's that?"

"…Can't tell you!"

It was Rokkaku's turn to served. They served; Eiji hit the ball back at them before going back to Jun.

"So what did you do to protect your 'precious Judai'?" Eiji asked him.

"I got out of the car when Takuto crashed it and kicked that guy's ass!" Jun announced.

"-Sweatdrop- Mitsuki was right. You should have been arrested for assault…" Eiji mumbled.

"What did you say?!" -hits the ball in the court scoring another point-

"N-Nothing…"

"0-15!"

The two didn't notice the Rokkaku players discussing a strategy to stop the whole discussion that the two were having.

Marehiko served so hard that Jun and Eiji couldn't have a discussion to Eiji's dismay. Eiji hit the ball as he asked the raven haired teen, "Can we use it now before **it** goes away?"

"Yeah…"

Kojiro hit the ball just as the two got together. They were doing the thing that Eiji did with Judai in the Hyotei match.

"Guardian of Hope hear my calls!" Eiji began.

"Guardian of Space hear my calls!"

"Lend us your powers to…"

"KILL THE GUY WHO POOPED ON THE LIMO!"

Eiji falls over breaking their concentration and allowing Rokkaku to score.

"15 all!"

Eiji got up and glared at Jun, "What the hell! That wasn't it!"

"…Sorry…"

Marehiko served the ball again as Eiji groaned when he hit the ball, "Geez, you shouldn't let things like that get to you…even that was discussing (and pretty funny.)"

"Well, I'm not like you!"

"-Red Vein- Are you picking a fight?!"

"You're the one picking a fight!" -hits the ball-

"We'll see about that!"

The two were about to bicker when…

"EIJI! JUN! IF YOU TWO LOSE! YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN RIGHT?!" Sapphire asked them.

The two looked at her and shook their head. (Eiji hit the ball without looking again.)

"SIMPLE! I PUNISH YOU LIKE THIS!"

Sapphire holds up a doushinji manga showing a rather suggestive punishment from her. Everyone sweat dropped just looking at the first page.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET TIED TO THE BRIDGE NAKED AND GET ME TO BEAT UP ON YOU WITH THIS WHIP THEN YOU BETTER STOP ARGUING AND WIN THE DAMN MATCH!" Sapphire threatened. (2)

Jun turned to Eiji as he hit the ball in the court again.

"15-30!"

"…Is she serious?" Jun asked him.

"Dead serious…" Eiji mumbled, "I should know."

The two Guardians got serious and started scoring left and right after that. Sapphire's threats really work.

The score was soon 5 games to 0, but Jun still had a disturbed look on his face. Eiji decided to ignore Sapphire's threat and talk to Jun.

"What's wrong now? If you're disturbed about that then…"

"It's not that! It's about the lyrics for the next song…" his voice softened as he began to explain, "I don't want to write a song that doesn't let us win the competition…"

Eiji frowned as he stepped away from him to hit the ball. End of conversation?

"15-40!"

Eiji turned toward Jun and smirked, "If that's it, then there's nothing to worry about! How many days do you have left before the day you guys perform the song?"

"…Today is the last day…tomorrow is the final round…"

"Then you have plenty of time, nya! The sooner we finish this match the sooner we can work on those lyrics, nya!"

"Your right!" Jun said with a rare smile.

"YEAH!" the Ojama Brothers cheered.

"If your done then let's get the final point!" Eiji and Jun got in position that was ruined a few minutes ago. They put their rackets together and started chanting, "Guardian of Hope hear my calls!"

"Guardian of Space hear my calls!"

"Lend us your powers to…"

"To achieve victory in this match!"

"YAMI!" (3)

When the ball reached them, they both hit the ball. Unlike the technique that Eiji and Judai used this ball had a dark aura surrounding it, and it seemed to be going at the same speed that Eiji's and Judai's ball was.

"Return it Marehiko!" Kojiro ordered.

Marehiko tried to return it, but the dark aura started widen which made the target bigger and easier to hit. He hit the ball, but the ball's aura was so huge that he couldn't return it. The racket fell out of his hand. As the ball landed into the court. All was silent.

"Game and match to Seigaku 6 games to 0!"

The fan girls were the first to scream for their Jun's victory before Seigaku joined in. Jun wasn't satisfied though.

"That's not the cheer I want!" Jun shouted at his fans, "It's ichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Manjoume-sanda!"

The fan girls took that to heart and repeated after him. Eiji frowned as he joined in too along with Judai (of course) Sapphire, and Kaede.

"Ichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Manjoume-sanda! Ichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Manjoume-sanda! Ichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Manjoume-sanda!" they chanted.

"I think that's enough…" Eiji muttered.

"ONE MORE TIME! ICHI, JU, HYAKU SEN, MANJOUME THUNDER!" Jun shouted.

The fans repeated after him. After that Jun told them to quiet down. Eiji ran off the court because Jun was giving him **that** look. He went over to Judai and patted him on the back to make him feel better about the incident.

"I'm alright about that incident now, but…I never going to call shotgun ever again…" the brunette said with a sigh.

"Damn…no torture this time…" Sapphire muttered.

Everyone sweat dropped. It was a good thing that they won the match.

* * *

After the Eiji-Jun combo match it was time for Singles 3. Ryoma got to play Kentaro (first year) of Rokkaku. Of course the Guardians couldn't watch the match because they left to do some demon slaying, but came back much sooner than expected.

The freshmen game lasted until sundown where the score was still 4 games to 4. The referee told Ryuzaki-sensei and the old man that they had to stop the game and continue tomorrow because it was too dark. The two had to agree, and with that we all left the tennis courts to return tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM.

* * *

"Come on Judai! We have to work on those lyrics!" Jun complained.

Eiji, Sapphire, and I decided to tag along with Jun, and the other singers to Mitsuki's pad to work on the lyrics. When we got to her mansion, all hell broke loose as Judai zoomed around the mansion. Mitsuki and her Shinigami tried to catch him, but it was futile as he was too fast. Sapphire showed the us Mitsuki's room. Mitsuki's room was beautiful with her wall paper having to do with space. Her room was glowing with shooting stars.

"And here I thought she was too girly," Jun said. We stared at him. He was lost in his own world as he went into the room and started working on the lyrics.

"Ankii really likes Mitsuki's room," the Ojama Trio told us.

"He is the Guardian of Space, so it's quite obvious that he could relax in Mitsuki's space themed room," Eiji explained.

"Oh…what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"…PARTY!" Eiji declared.

Sapphire sweat dropped as Eiji ran off somewhere causing havoc in the mansion. Sapphire had to follow him to make sure that he didn't break anything. I decided to stay and watch Jun write his lyrics.

Beside the disturbances of Judai and Eiji and the shouting from the girls, Jun was able to focus. I noticed that Jun was having a really hard time coming up with the perfect lyrics. He kept crumbling them up and throwing them behind him instead of in the trash can. If I wasn't transparent then I would have been hit by all of the papers.

"JUN! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Mitsuki called out. She must have stopped Judai, and Eiji from causing havoc.

"NOT NOW MITSUKI!"

"IT'S FRIED SHRIMP!" Judai added.

Jun sighed, "I'M NOT GOING DOWN UNTIL I FINISH THESE LYRICS!"

"OH…MORE FOR ME!" Judai shouted.

There was this big crash downstairs followed by a scream.

"Judai you baka…" he mumbled as he continued to work on the lyrics.

A few hours later Jun still wasn't done with them. Wasn't Eiji suppose to help him?! There was this huge boom downstairs. The TV was turned up to maximum.

"What the hell are they doing downstairs?!" Jun asked himself out loud.

"I think they're playing DDR downstairs…" I mumbled.

I want to go and play too, but I can't leave Jun in this room. He'll be restless all night if I don't do something.

"Azmaria, go downstairs and get them to shut up," Jun told me. What he really wanted me to do is go have fun with them though, "Please tell me who wins if you can't shut them up."

"Okay…"

I floated out of Mitsuki's room and downstairs into the living room. The song that was playing was that Witch Doctor (4) song. Sapphire and Mitsuki were doing the DDR while Eiji was making fun of them when they messed up.

"HEY EIJI!" I called out. He wasn't listening…

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," the Shinigami were singing, "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do. He told me…"

"Ooo eeh ooh ahah ting tang wallawallabingbang! Ooo eeh ooh ahah tingtang wallawalla bing bang!!" Eiji followed after.

"HEY EIJI!" I called out again. He heard me this time.

"What Azmaria?! can't you see I'm singing!" he asked me quite annoyed.

"I know, but Jun needs help!" I told him.

"If it's about the food then he's out of luck since Judai ate all the fried shrimp."

"He needs help with his lyrics!"

"Oh…"

Eiji got up from the couch he as sitting in and warned the two girls, "You better not play that Butterfly (5) song when I'm upstairs! If you do you're going to regret it!"

The two girls sweat dropped. He was serious, so Mitsuki changed the song to Moonlight Shadow (6). That song gave Eiji an idea as he rushed upstairs. I followed him.

Upstairs in Mitsuki's room, Jun eyes were drooping as he still couldn't think of lyrics to sing. Eiji noticed this and took the paper from him.

"Give it back Eiji!" he warned.

"No way…these lyrics suck Jun…no wonder Judai writes most of the lyrics…" Eiji told him.

Jun sighed, "Thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome. Anyway, I think the song should be something about Mitsuki's room."

"What the hell are you talking about? That's a boring topic!"

"…The title should be Sleepless Beauty, and should begin like…

**From far away, let your eyes shine those who have awakened are still waiting.  
Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.**

Or something like that…"

"That was in English…it has to be a Japanese song."

"Then translate it in Japanese. It's not hard!"

"…I'll try…"

"Good, nya."

Suddenly we heard the music change again, and Eiji was not happy. He fumed, "GOD DAMMIT! I TOLD THEM NOT TO CHANGE TO THAT SONG UNTIL I GOT DOWNSTAIRS, NYA!"

Eiji rushed downstairs and when he did Jun, the Ojama Trio and I heard Sapphire and him arguing again. Why does this happen every day?

"Couldn't they get along?" Ojama Yellow asked me.

"I wish they did," I told him.

Jun was lost in thought. He finally got an idea and started writing the lyrics down really fast. In an hour he was finished, but it was really sloppy. I don't think anyone could read that. The bickering died down as the song changed to Look at Us (7). I decided to go downstairs and see who was dancing. When I was downstairs I saw that Judai and Eiji were dancing. Mitsuki turned off the lights, so the room was glowing like the night sky. Looking at them dance…was fascinating. For a second I thought they were in their Armor form because their bodies were glowing.

"Eiji…"

"You think he's beautiful don't you?"

I turned around to see Sapphire. She had a 7 Up bottle in her hand since she just came from the kitchen.

"…Y-Yes…I mean no! I can't think of Eiji that way! Especially when he has Shuichiro!"

Sapphire laughed, "You don't have to. I think Eiji is beautiful from here too…I mean in general."

I was confused, "What do you mean."

"What I said is what I mean. Eiji is beautiful in general?"

"Really? You're the last person I thought would say that."

Sapphire sighed, "What? Because we argue all the time I can't say that about him?!"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Of course you wouldn't."

Sapphire turned to Eiji and frowned slightly, "Do you think that Shuichiro changed him?"

"What do you mean? I only met Eiji a month or two ago…"

"That's a shame that you didn't meet him when he met his double partner because I really think that his double partner changed him."

"You're right, but when you think of it I think the Seigaku Regulars, Guardians, and Mitsuki changed him too."

"Yeah…and here I am making it worse for him…"

"I don't think that's true Sapphire!" I told her, "You're expressing yourself with all of these arguments, and I think you argue everyday to make up for the arguing that you two didn't have four years ago."

The song changed to Aratanaru Chikai (8) which was unexpected since that song was at least three minutes long, but Eiji and Judai didn't mind as they continued dancing to the fast song.

"…Sapphire?"

"…It's nothing…I just don't want Eiji to lose that smile again since it seemed that he lost it ever since Smoke nearly killed us."

I glared at her, "Don't mention the past! Focus on the future!"

Sapphire stared at me bewildered and smiled, "Your right." She frowned slightly again though, "But it's not going to stop the Regulars from asking Eiji about his past if Smoke attacks him again…"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen! After all we'll here to protect him! (Even though he can protect himself.)"

"You're right, now let's go and have a drink!" Sapphire declared and rushed over to the DDR dancers.

"I'm not only trying to protect Eiji's smile," I began, "But your smile too along with the other Regulars."

With that said I rushed over to them.

* * *

**Eiji's POV******

That was fun! The songs were great, but the song I thought was the best was the last one that wasn't a DDR song. The song was called At the Beginning (9) sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"This song reminds you of your Shuichiro doesn't it?" Sapphire asked me.

I nodded my head in agreement because I didn't quite hear the question. When I did though I shook my head violently, "No way!"

Sapphire smirked, "Of course it does. Don't deny it."

"Screw you Sapphire…"

"Hey Eiji. How did you meet Shuichiro and become his double partner?"

"Well…I decided to change my personality when I entered Seigaku Academy. No one noticed that I was the kid that hung around the murder Smoke, so it was easy to get along with everyone. I joined the tennis club to…"

"To prove that you're no longer the crybaby that was in Smoke's shadow?" she asked me.

"Yes. I developed my own tennis style 'aerobic play'. All the tennis players at the time thought it was unique…even Shuichiro…"

"Cut to the chase. How did you meet Shuichiro?"

"…I crashed into him on my way to school. He was reading a book about 'How to Play Doubles.' I didn't think much of the time. I met him again when I was introduced to the tennis team. Shuichiro showed me around the tennis courts…"

"And…?"

"Don't interrupt me, nya! Anyway I was amazed that Shuichiro was able to play doubles…but people were spreading rumors about him being the captain's favorite so he could play doubles. He wasn't doing well with the 2nd years. In fact his partner kept scolding him to hit the ball or not to hit the ball…"

"JUST HURRY UP!"

"Shut up!"

We glared at each other before I continued, "Anyway after practiced I pissed him off telling him that if he had something to say then he should just say it. The next day he was ignoring me at practice. The captain of that time arranged a match against another school and Tezuka buchou and Shuichiro were chosen to be the freshmen representatives. All the freshmen were upset at the time, but Shuichiro kept complaining to the captain that he couldn't play in the match because he wasn't good enough. The captain told him that he had faith in him. That was when I pissed him off again…which got us into a match to decide who was a better representative…"

"Who won?" she asked me.

"I thought I had the advantage against a 'boring' guy like him, but he was catching on to my moves…and I lost 6 games to 4."

"-Sweatdrop- You still know the score? I thought you would forget about it by now…"

"Things like that I won't forget, nya! After practice I was really mad about losing to him, so I went to the place that would soon be our meeting ground to sulk. That was when I saw him practicing hitting the dent in the green container…"

"What green container?"

"You don't need to know! It was much harder than expected to hit it exactly in the middle...but by that time we apologized to each other for being rude to each other the day before and today, and I asked him if I could be his double partner which he agreed to…and that was the day the Golden Pair was born, hoi-hoi!"

Sapphire seemed to loose interest at the time. That was so like her, "Did anyone figure out that you were a friend of Smoke's?"

"Sadly…yes…and I thought when someone called me a murderer…I thought that I would be alone again."

****

Flashback

_The day I went to school I noticed that people were starting to avoid me again. All except Shuichiro. It was practice when I clearly noticed that people were avoiding me. (Tezuka-buchou, Fujiko, Taka-san, and Inui didn't show up at school at the time, so they don't know about my relationship with Smoke.) That was when I heard a 3rd year call me that name that I thought I wouldn't hear again…_

_"You're a murderer aren't you?"_

_That made everyone stop what they were doing to glare at me._

_"So that incident four years ago…" one of the 2nd years began._

_"That kid was involved in that incident! He knew all along and tried to hide the fact that he murdered all of those people…"_

_I was shocked when they assumed that I was the one who killed all those people, "That's wrong…"_

_Another third year glared at me, "He must have been the one who murdered my sister!"_

_"I didn't…"_

_Shuichiro turned to me and asked me, "Is that true Eiji?"_

_"It's not Oishi!"_

_Everyone else turned against me…_

_"GET OUT OF HERE MURDERER!" they shouted._

_I was about to bail when Shuichiro stopped me, "Eiji did you-"_

_"I'm not the killer! It was…"_

_The Regulars started serving tennis balls at me and it really hurt that time. I pushed Shuichiro out of the way, so he wouldn't get hit. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the tennis court before the captain came out and called me a murder too…_

* * *

_I ran all the way to the green container where Shuichiro and I became double partners. I was thinking about jumping off the edge at the time…_

_"…I don't want to hear Oishi calling me a murderer too…before he does that…I'll kill myself…"_

_"EIJI!"_

_I turned around to see Shuichiro following me. Why was he doing this to me?!_

_"Oishi…why…are you following me?"_

_"Eiji, what are you doing?!"_

_"…I'm a murderer…so I'm going to kill myself before what happened four years ago gets back at me…"_

_"Eiji don't!"_

_"Why shouldn't I?! Everybody knows I'm the one who killed all those people four years ago, so why-"_

_I stopped when I realized that I lost my footing on the rail I was standing on. I was going to die if he didn't catch me._

_"Eiji, are you okay?" he asked me._

_"…Let go of me Oishi…I have to die…to make everyone happy…"_

_"You told me that you weren't the one who killed them when we were at the tennis courts right?!"_

_"That was a lie Oishi! I didn't want you to turn on me, but you already have!"_

_"I didn't Eiji! If you said that you didn't kill them then I believe you! Just don't throw your life away because of what happened in the past!"_

_I took those words to heart, but…_

_"You really won't turn your back on me would you?"_

_"Of course not. You're my double partner and friend after all!"_

_I started to cry as Shuichiro helped me up. When he did I broke down and Shuichiro was there to comfort me. Just like the day when Sapphire comforted me when Smoke was arrested. For the second time in my life I realized I wasn't alone as long as Shuichiro was with me._

* * *

It seemed that everyone but Jun heard my story and started to brake down in tears. I sweat dropped, "That wasn't a big deal guys. No need to start crying."

"It was a big deal! Shuichiro saved you on that day!" Judai told me.

"YEAH!" Sapphire agreed.

I sighed, "Maybe you're right. _And maybe because of Shuichiro that I was able to see the light again, and the reason why I'm in love with…_"

"Eiji why are you blushing?" Mitsuki asked me.

I didn't realize my face was all red thinking of Shuichiro. Crap!

"Eiji thinking of his boyfriend!" Sapphire declared.

"Don't s-start that crap again, nya!"

"He's denying it again!"

"I'm not, nya!"

"…So what happened after that?" Judai questioned.

"The captain heard what was going on and ordered everyone to stop calling me a murderer. The captain and Ryuzaki sensei also told the principal of this matter, and soon enough I was no longer called a murderer," I explained.

"What Judai meant was did Shuichiro ever find out about Smoke?" Izumi asked me.

"No…I fainted after that, so he never found out who really murdered all those people. He took me home to his family, and after getting my parents numbers, his parents called my parents telling them to come back from their 'vacation' and to take care of me."

"So your parents…"

"They never came back ever since the incident with Smoke. They went on vacation and purposely left me at home to die…but thinking about it now…I think my father was the one who planned to leave me to die."

"Don't blame your flesh in blood!" Meroko shouted.

"I can if I want especially when he doesn't want me near any of you because of 'bad influence'."

"That's harsh…" Judai mumbled, "But your dad is nothing compared to Jun's brothers…"

We all stare at him, "His brothers?!"

"Crap! You didn't hear anything!"

He was hiding something from us that happened to him and Jun in his world. Speaking of Jun, I wonder if he's done with those lyrics. I'll check when everyone passes out in like ten minutes.

10 Minutes Later

Everyone passes out either on the couch or floor as I predicted. They shouldn't use all their energy playing DDR when tomorrow is a very important day.

"Eiji," Azmaria began (she doesn't sleep), "Was it a good idea for you to tell them including me about what happened two years ago?"

"Yeah. I know that they'll keep my past a secret."

"But what about Shuichiro? If one of the Regulars forced him to tell them something about you then-"

"…Don't even mention that possibility…"

With that said, I went upstairs into Mitsuki's room to see what Jun was doing. He was laying on the desk sleeping. The Ojama Trio already left his side to rest up.

"Slacking off I see…" I mumbled to myself as I walked up behind him. I glanced at his lyrics and hell was it sloppy! "You can't be expecting to turn this crap in!"

I pulled the lyrics out of Jun's elbow and decided to make a few changes with it. After half an hour I finished editing the lyrics to make it neat and organize. I placed it back into Jun's hands and left the room, "Good luck tomorrow…" I whispered to Jun before I closed the door behind me.

I went downstairs and decided to crash where Sapphire was sleeping. I pushed her off the couch taking the blanket from her. I then laid where she was and then fell asleep**  
**

* * *

**Azmaria's POV******

The next morning after watching everyone all night…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LYRICS?!"

That was Jun screaming at the top of his lungs upstairs in Mitsuki's room. His scream awoken everyone in the house. That was when Sapphire noticed that she wasn't sleeping on the couch, but on the floor instead and that Eiji took her spot.

"WHAT THE HELL EIJI?! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF MY COUCH?!"

"THAT WAS YOU I PUSHED OFF?! I THOUGHT IT WAS A DOG, SO I PUSHED IT OFF!"

"YOU BASTERD! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TODAY!"

"I WAS HOPING WHEN YOU WOULD SAY THAT!"

We all sweat dropped as they got into their fighting pose. It was when Jun rushed downstairs that they stopped.

"We got no time for this! We all have to get to Tokyo Dome and get ourselves prepared! Eiji and Sapphire, you have to stop fighting and get to the tennis court to see if Seigaku gets to the finals. Hurry up people!"

With that order we all were focused and left the house after the Shinigami fixed used their magic to clean our clothes from last nights party. We rushed out the door. Takuto and Izumi went with Mitsuki, Jun, and Judai to Tokyo Dome while Meroko and Tama stayed to clean up the mansion.

* * *

After a little more bickering on the way to the tennis court we finally made it, and it seemed like we were the first ones there. Just one more hour before the other Seigaku Regulars showed up.

"Hey, Sapphire," Eiji began, "Want to have a tennis match right here right now?"

"Eh? Isn't that against the rules for people who aren't playing in the matches to step on the court?" Sapphire questioned him.

"Are you afraid to lose to me Sapphire?" he asked evilly.

Sapphire fumed, "Fine! I challenge you! Let me just go over their for a second to tie up my hair!"

"Excuses, excuses…"

Sapphire wasn't listening as she went over to the tree that she pointed at. She got out her hairpin and tied her hair. That was when she noticed that their were two freshmen sitting on top of the hill that was in front of her. They were fast asleep.

"I guess Ryoma and his opponent got here before us," Sapphire said.

"O-chibi and the other freshmen must be an early riser," Eiji added.

"You're right. Now that my hair is tied, let's play a match."

Eiji shuffled through his bag and got out another tennis racket for Sapphire. It was sapphire like Sapphire's hair and eyes. He handed the racket to her.

"Azmaria, you be the referee."

"R-Right."

The match started with Sapphire to serve (because Eiji made fun of her saying 'ladies first'.) She served the ball which Eiji easily got to and returned it. Sapphire seemed to have a hard time hitting the ball back to Eiji, and with Eiji's aerobic play, it wasn't going to be easy.

****

40 Minutes Later

Eiji won the game 7 games to 6. How Sapphire manage to catch up to him…I was about to find out…

"Eiji, why were you hesitating?" Sapphire asked him.

"I wasn't hesitating!"

"You were! Every time I was at the net, you always froze in spot when I made it look like I was about to hit your face."

Eiji frowned as he turned away from her, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Gomen if I was playing like Smoke, but that was the only-"

"Don't you dare mention him!" Eiji spat and left the court and down the staircase to wait for Shuichiro who was highly likely the first one to show up on time.

_Eiji really doesn't like to be reminded of him, does he? _I asked myself. I turned around to see that Ryoma and the other freshmen Kentaro were awake and watching the match between the two. Sapphire left the court and popped up in the freshmen's faces.

"You saw the match, didn't you?" Sapphire asked them.

"Yeah…" Kentaro mumbled.

"Did that Smoke guy who appeared before the Hyotei match-" Ryoma was cut off by Sapphire as the bluenette glanced around the court to make sure that Eiji wasn't around to hear her.

"Yes. Smoke was a tennis player to…a violent player…and ever since I grew up with him along with Eiji, I decided to play his playing style only not as aggressive, but it seems that Eiji is still scared of that playing style."

"You and Eiji-sempai have a past with him?" Ryoma asked. Kentaro was lost though.

"Yeah…but I can't tell you about our past because…Eiji is very sensitive about what happened six years ago. If I told someone else, he's afraid that his past would spread and then he would be called 'murderer' again…"

"Murderer?" the freshmen asked.

"Yes…" Sapphire lost her color when she mumbled that world, "That's why I can't allow Smoke near Eiji ever again, or that basterd might break him again. Eiji's already been through enough already…"

"Hibiki-sempai…" Ryoma mumbled.

Sapphire perked up and smiled, "Call me Sapphire-sempai if you can call Eiji 'Eiji-sempai', okay?"

Ryoma nodded his head in agreement. Sapphire leaned close to Ryoma and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell Eiji that I told you a little about what happened six years ago. If he found out he'll take his anger out on you…he's really scary when he's angry."

"But Eiji-sempai is always angry when you two argue."

"That's nothing compared to what he'll do in when he REALLY is furious. I warned you. That goes for you too, Kentaro! Tell anyone and I will have your head!"

Kentaro sweat dropped as Sapphire skipped away toward Eiji who was walking to the court with Shuichiro. So predictable. I got out of the referee seat and joined up with them and to tease Eiji of course.

Soon the other Regulars appeared as well as the Rokkaku members, Ryuzaki-sensei and the old man of Rokkaku. The Freshmen Trio, Sakuno, and Tomoko appeared too. Finally the referee came and got into his seat. Ryoma and Kentaro got onto the courts and continued the game from yesterday.

"YOU BETTER WIN RYOMA!" Sapphire and I shouted. Everyone covered their ears. We were completely synchronized at the moment.

The match started and Kentaro was winning this time 5 games to 4, but Ryoma being the genius that he was managed to turn things around in the end winning 7 games to 5. With that said Seigaku was on their way to the final match in the Kanto Region!

* * *

"O-chibi wins again!"

That was Eiji praising the freshmen for winning. The other Regulars were praising him too to the annoyance of Ryoma. We were all heading to Tokyo Dome to celebrate our victory and to see Jun, Judai, Kaede and Mitsuki win too.

After Sapphire showed the ticket to the man again he gave us a look and then let us through.

"LET'S GO SEE JUN WIN!" Sapphire declared as she rushed inside. The rest of us followed her.

* * *

Everyone sat in the seats they sat the last time and I finally was able to sit down or rather stand up on my seat because Tezuka-buchou wasn't here. Yageo appeared again and explained the rules again. He said that only one group would win today, and will be allowed to join the singing group and rise to the top. The song had to be a Japanese song and all the members had to sing, but there must be a solo in the song. Two people also had to be playing instruments that would match the song. He finally said that this song will be worldwide meaning that people from other countries will be watching them too. That meant that Tezuka-buchou was watching the final round in Germany. The judges were in the same spot. I kept glaring at the black haired eye who was still eyeing Eiji. This is too strange, so I'm going to mention that guy to Sapphire after the song is finished.

"NOW LET'S SING PEOPLE!" Yageo announced getting most of the people to cheer along with him.

The songs that the other three group did were very good, and well developed, but their was one thing that was wrong. It seemed that the instruments were broken as they were making screeching noises to the audience's annoyance. That would lower the chance of them winning.

It was finally Jun's group turn to perform. From the looks of it, Jun was going to sing along with Judai as Kaede was going to play the electric guitar (10) and Mitsuki the piano like thing (11). Jun looked really nervous, but Judai gave him the thumbs up and that calmed him down. He took a deep breathe and started singing, but not before the girls were playing their instruments and when Jun did that ichi, ju, hyaku, san, Manjoume Thunder pose.

Sleepless Beauty coming right up! (Jun sings everything except the words that are in prentices which Judai, Mitsuki, and Kaede are singing.)

****

Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

That made everyone silent. Jun was already catching everyone's attention by those lyrics. I knew that that the first two lines were translated into Japanese thanks to Eiji. I wondered what he did upstairs though…

******(Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari wo misete**

******Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru**

******(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)**

******Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira wo chirasu hana no you ni  
Migaku houseki te no naka no hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru**

******(Tsumetai te ga) Nuke ochita toge qo hirou kara  
(Madoromu hi ga) Kusuburitsuzukeru**

******Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide**

******(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)**

"Jun's good," Sapphire said,

"They're all too good," Fuji corrected.

"To think that he came up with that song overnight…" Shuichiro mumbled.

"With a little help from me…" Eiji said to himself, but only Shuichiro heard him.

"They're so going to dominate the competition!" Momo declared and started cheering with the rest of the crowd. Taka was about to tell Momo not to get into it when Ryoma passed him his tennis racket resulting in him cheering along with him.

******Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru**

******Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide**

******(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)**

With that the song ended resulting in everyone cheering or clapping for Jun's group.

"That song was simply wonderful! 5 stars!" the young male judge declared.

"The instruments matched with the song and the lyrics were deep! I would give you an A+!" the young female judge added.

"A song like that that reminded me of my sorrowful past. Very interesting!" the black haired judge said.

That guy is too suspicious. I could tell because he was glancing at Eiji and Sapphire. I have to tell Sapphire about this as soon as possible!

Yageo said it was time to vote for the winner. Takuto came to me and I submitted my vote again. After ten minutes the votes were collected and tallied in.

"And now it's time to announce the winner!" Yageo looked at the number of votes that each team had and announced the winner, "The winner is the Sleepless Beauty song made by Manjoume meaning that Mitsuki Koyama's group wins!"

The crowd went wild of their win. Eiji used a little bit of his magic to shoot 'fireworks' in the air to congratulate them. Yageo went over to them and held gave all four of them a certificate that allowed them to perform anywhere.

"Now that you become singers, what will you name your group?"

They froze. They never thought about naming the group. All the Regulars sweat dropped when they saw that face. Judai looked at his Guardian Shuichi and smiled, "The group will be called Bad Luck (12)!"

People were whispering the name Bad Luck until finally they started cheering again.

"Who will be the leader of the group?" Yageo asked.

"Judai will. He's the best singer of all of us despite not getting to sing a solo," Mitsuki told him.

"I did sing a solo! If You Were Gay!" Judai corrected.

"I wouldn't say that that song was a solo de gozaru…" Kaede told him.

"…Maybe your right…"

Everyone laughed at Judai's miscalculation.

"One more question, which school do you four go to?" Yageo asked.

All was silent.

"I don't go to a school…" Mitsuki mumbled.

"Jun, Kaede, and I go to Seigaku!" Judai announced. All the Regulars fell over. Now there were going to be fans from all over the world going to that school and interrupt classes, assemblies, and the most important one of them all tennis practice! Judai took the microphone from Yageo and turned to the camera that was filming them, "And the Seigaku tennis club will win all the tournaments from now on! Next week the Kanto region tournament and of course the Nationals!"

At least Judai was supporting the tennis group…more fan girls for the Regulars to endure…

With that said almost everyone was pushing and shoving to get to the front of the room to get Bad Luck's autograph to Jun's dismiss.

"Hey guys, we should bail while they're not looking," Sapphire began, "We don't want them to find out that we're the Seigaku Regulars."

"Correction, you're not a Regular!" Eiji shouted.

"I know that, but I'm better than you!"

"RIGHT! I beat you today!"

"I was going easy on you!"

"Both of you stop it now, and let's get out of here!" Shuichiro yelled at them. The two stopped as the Regulars headed out the door. I saw the black haired teen eye Eiji and Sapphire again…

"You're boyfriend pretty good at shutting us up…" Sapphire whispered to Eiji.

"S-Shut up…" Eiji whispered back to her with a blush on his face.

* * *

Outside the Regulars quickly separated so the fans (if they were going to come because of Bad Luck) wouldn't find them together and then corner them. I went with Eiji and Sapphire who were heading to Eiji's house, so Eiji can finally see his family again, but that doesn't mean that I would hear another argument with him and his father again. 

Inside the house Eiji was lucky that his parents were out. It was also apparent that Yuri wasn't home either since he saw a message on his door saying that she went out with her friend Tomoyo. We heard Tama playing his video games along with Eiko. Kazuki's room was quiet. Eiji went into his room as Sapphire and I followed him.

"You got lucky Eiji not to see your father today…" Sapphire mumbled.

Eiji didn't say anything as he asked the bluenette, "Want something to drink?"

"Soda or sake!"

Eiji sighed as he left the room. I took the chance to tell Sapphire about that black haired guy at Tokyo Dome.

"That guy must have been Smoke…" Sapphire mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"That last compliment…sorrowful past…his glancing at Eiji and me…it has to be Smoke."

"What are we going to do?!"

"We do nothing except make sure that Smoke doesn't harm Eiji again."

I nodded my head slowly. Eiji came in with the soda.

"There is no way you're drinking sake!" Eiji shouted as he handed her the soda which seemed to be Pepsi or something.

"Thanks!" Sapphire told him as she gulped the drink down. That was when Eiji's oldest brother Kazuki barged in.

"Eiji! I finished my doushinji!" he declared and shoved it up his youngest brother's face.

Eiji sighed as he took the comic from him and looked at him. His eyes widened, "This is…"

"My lemon between Yuri and her girlfriend Tomoyo. Shojo-ai basically."

Eiji seemed disgusted by it and gave it back to Kazuki, "You shouldn't use real people! People will notice, and if Daikirai finds this you're both be in trouble!"

"You just don't like porn do you?"

"No because I'm usually the victim of it…"

Kazuki sighed, "But I changed their names, but made them look the same…but-"

"I think you should make Yuri look a little older and her girlfriend black (13) and then Daikirai won't notice."

"You're right, but you shouldn't refer to-san by his first name…"

Eiji glared at his brother, "I don't care what I call him! He already thinks that I'm gay just because of that song that Judai and Jun sang, and he doesn't want me at Seigaku! If he acts like that then I can call him whatever I want!"

"But he's your one and only father!" Kazuki scolded.

"I don't care…he left me to die after that incident with Smoke…"

"I don't think you understand to-san at all. He's just worried about your well being…"

"Like you should talk. You've been reading porn, drawing doushinji and failing classes. You might not make it into college."

Kazuki calmed himself down and smiled, "I don't care about college. I just want to make people happy with the doushinji that I draw. As long as I'm happy and my audience is happy then I'll be fine…even if I don't get into college."

We all were shocked at what he said as he slowly got up and left the room. He stopped and turned toward Eiji, "Beside Yuri's not the only homosexual in this house. You are too, that's why you get all defensive whenever to-san criticizes that Oishi guy-"

"Get out!" Eiji said quickly and forced his brother out of the room. Eiji groaned as he sat back on the floor. Sapphire was about to say something sarcastic to him, but didn't have the courage to do it. Eiji's eyes were full of conflict.

I think I understood why Eiji wouldn't admit his feelings for Shuichiro…if he were ever to confess then his father might kill him like he would with Yuri…

* * *

**Me: Chapter 17 done with…9525 words.******

Yohko: That's really long!

Me: I know! Where's Aussa?

Yohko: She went to get Judai's and Jun's autograph. The nerd.

Me: I want one too, but I'm typing the story!

Yohko: Notes!

1. Schadenfreude is German for happiness of the misfortune of others. Momo's favorite Avenue Q song. Eiji will be mentioning this word a lot.

2. I got this idea from Negima Volume 14 when Haruna shows, Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka what her reaction would be if they didn't tell her what happened in the Mahoro Tournament. She showed it using a doushinji manga she drew. The drawings were very accurate, and scary, so when Jun and Eiji looked at the first page they got serious with the match.

3. Yami means dark. The affect of this attack is different from Hikari. Hikari was all about the speed of the ball while Yami it's all about power. Eiji put his weight into the ball as Jun create the dark aura around it.

4. The Witch Doctor song Giant Version is DDR song from Konami. This song is really funny.

5. Butterfly is also a song DDR song from Konami. On Youtube most people call this song 'Eiji's song' because I think these song represents Eiji's cuteness and his relationship with Shuichiro.

6. Moonlight Shadow is another DDR song from Konami. This song is more on the sad side it talks about death which was probably referring to the death of all those that Smoke killed.

7. Look at Us is another DDR song from Konami. This song is just as sad, but this song represents Eiji and Sapphire making it though the hard times after the incident with Smoke.

8. Aratanaru Chikai is the Pokemon Legend of Thunder opening. The one with the hot Kenta (Gold) in it and his friends Marina (Crystal) and Junichi. Silver is also in the opening. This song is sung by Naomi Tamura who also sings the Magic Knight Rayearth openings.

9. At the Beginning is a song sang by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. On Youtube people made an AMV with this and the Golden Pair's relationship, and I truly believe that this is their theme song beside the song If You're Not the One. This song will be important later on.

10. I think that blonde guy (forgot his name) of Little Grasper plays this instrument…it was either the electric guitar or the bass guitar since it was green. Little Grasper fans please tell me what instrument it is!

11. The purple haired girl (forgot her name) of Little Grasper plays this instrument…and I forgot the name of it! Please tell me what the instrument is called!

12. Bad Luck is Shuichi Shindou's band name. Since Shuichi is Judai's Sukka Guardian and possible his Cosplay, it was all right with the pink haired guy for Judai to use his band name.

13. Eiji was referring to Revolutionary Girl Utena. Kazuki will be writing this manga series (which will get published) until later on in the story when…(you have to guess what happens to him.)

Aussa comes back.

Aussa: I got their autograph!

Me: I WANT ONE!

Aussa: Get it yourself!

Me: Fine betch!

Yohko: Don't say that in Kelly accent!

Me: Whatever! Yohko, you dial up Jun's number and tell him and Judai to get their asses here pronto!

Yohko: Tch…Whatever!

Yohko leaves the room to dial Jun's cell phone number.

Me: The preview now!

"I think Fujiko wants revenge on what happened last week…"

"He not only wants to get Inui back, but you and Sapphire too for winning…"

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

"It's just Ryoma, Fuji, and Eiji now…"

"Something tells me I'm going to lose, nya!"

* * *

"So what's on that tape?"

"Fudomine's match with Rikkadai…"

Inui turns on the TV and puts the tape in. The tape shows porn stuff on it…

"T-That isn't it!"

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

"NO! I JUST FINISHED THOSE LYRICS!"

"Too bad for you blondie…"

Eiji gets mad at Kirihara for tripping Mitsuki and making her drop her lyrics in the puddle. In a blink of speed he rushed toward him and kicks him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"EIJI!"

"You bastard! Don't you dare hurt Mitsuki like that!"

* * *

"O-chibi what happened to you?"

"Nothing really…"

"Your playing style is way off. Did you challenge the Rikkadai captain?"

"…It's none of your business Eiji-sempai."

"-Red Vein- You're coming with me O-chibi whether you like it or not, nya!" -Drags Ryoma by the hand-

"Sapphire-sempai…"

"You're on your own man! I warned you about the consequences when he's REALLY mad!"

* * *

**Aussa: The next chapter will be based on the billiards episode, the introduction of Rikkadai, the confrontation of Seigaku and Rikkadai in the rain, and the match between Ryoma and Sanada.******

Me: Of course I'm going to change everything. I won't change who wins the billiard match, but who gets punished instead. The hentai scene when Inui presses play on the video will change a little…

Aussa: There's going to be even more hentai than what the anime shows!

Me: Be quiet! The scene in the rain will also change as in the preview Kirihara will be a basterd as usual and Eiji snaps...

Aussa: Don't spoil it!

Me: I know! Finally instead of Akatsu helping him out of his depression, Eiji and Sapphire will help him out. That's all I got to say. Please read and review and thank Taisaya-chan for editing this chapter. I'll see you soon! Ja ne!


	18. The Pandora Box Opens

**The Pandora Box Opens**

**Me:…Dammit…**

**Aussa: What's wrong now? You already got Bad Luck's autograph.**

**Yohko: Be thankful!**

**Me:…I think I should have started chapter 25 of Falling for the First Time sooner, but…**

**Aussa and Yohko: But what?**

**Me: Jack's battle isn't subbed yet, so I have to rely on the manga online to get the information, but I was focusing on my Alviss AMV that I forgot!**

**Aussa: Stop multi tasking then!**

**Yohko: You can't expect to work on this chapter and chapter 25 of FFTFT, make an Alviss AMV for the MAR contest on Youtube, download Pokemon the Movie 6 Jirachi Wish Maker in Japanese with English Subtitles, and read Golden Pair Doushinji at the same time, do you?! **

**Me: I tried and I only got the download done. I'm 14 seconds into the Alviss AMV (the song I'm using is The Happy Song which is 1:01 minutes adding the title, and then the credits I hope that I can make it 1:30 seconds, and I hope I can make it passed the first round…I just hope Umeba doesn't add ALL of her AMVs to the contest…she's going to win anyway.**

**(Taisaya: You did… I didn't, be happy you beat me! Umeba only put one in…)**

**Yohko: How so?**

**Me: She has the Ghost Chess arc, and every episode of MAR not to mention that she has amazing graphics in her AMVs, but she sucks at English Songs. I requested Nobody's Home by Avril that was dedicated to Alviss and she ended up putting all the characters in it. Baka! Nobody's Home is a tribute to one character only! Don't add the Chess Pieces or the other members of Team MAR!**

**Yohko:…Like you could do better.**

**Me: I can! I just need the Ghost Chess arc and a little more practice with Window Movie Maker to make it perfect. I suck at the whole lip-syncing thing. **

**Aussa: Oh…**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 18: The Pandora Box Opens

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

A few days after the Rokkaku match and Bad Luck dominating the competition, Fuji requested to meet in the area where we bowled a week ago. We all thought it was a rematch for bowling, but when we got there (after Bad Luck outran there fans) Fuji, Inui, and Ryuzaki were already waiting.

"Why are we here again?" Jun asked rather frustrated.

"What do you think batman (1)? We're going to play!" Sapphire told him.

"Tch."

We all headed inside the bowling alley, but Fuji went the other way. We stopped.

"Where are you going Fuji-sempai? The bowling alley is that way," Momo said to the upperclassman

"Who said we were bowling?"

"Huh?!"

Fuji pointed at the other side of the area. It was a place where people played billiards as everyone sweat dropped. I noticed that something fell out of Ryoma's bag. It was a Book called Bowling for Dummies. Ryoma…you baka…

* * *

Inside the billiard place, Inui explained the rules of how to win the game. 

"Can you explain that again?" Judai asked innocently.

Everyone sweat dropped as Jun glared at the brunette, "You're not that dense _are _you?"

"What does that mean?"

"-Red Vein- Forget it! Inui, don't let Judai play if he doesn't even understand the basics! He might poke someone's eye out with that thing!" Jun said, pointing at the stick

"You have a point…" Kaede mumbled.

"I don't want my eye poked out. It's bad enough that I was hit **there**," Momo added.

"Fine. He's not playing," Inui announced.

"Oh man…"

"Any reason why we don't have to play?" Ryoma asked.

Inui held a reddish violet drink in a pitcher. That wasn't a good sign.

"Those who forfeit the match or get three fowls have to drink my newly improved Akazu," Inui said in an evil tone.

"What the hell is with that color?!" Sapphire asked.

"I added some things to it. It's 100 percent healthy."

"-Sweatdrop- Right…"

"Umm…" Mitsuki began. She was already sitting herself down in a chair, "I would like to announce who will be at the three tables."

Mitsuki showed everyone who was going to be at each table…

Table 1: Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, Horio, Jun

Table 2: Ryuzaki-sensei, Taka, Oishi, Eiji, Kaede

Table 3: Fuji, Inui, Kachirio, Katsuo, Sapphire

4. Mitsuki and Judai are sitting out.

Mitsuki did this right this time. Eiji and Sapphire were not at the same table, so they couldn't argue, or so we thought.

"All right! I don't get to be at the same table as the slut!" Eiji declared.

"-Red Vein- I'm glad I'm not with Crybaby Eiji!"

Silence.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ON THE SAME TABLE?!" Eiji asked in a very angry tone.

"ACTUALLY, YEAH! I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AT POOL!"

"MITSUKI, CHANGE THE CHART!" they both yelled at the sixteen year old blonde. Mitsuki was scared. She was about to change it when Shuichiro stood in front of her and told them to stop. The two calmed down and went to their tables. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Oishi-sempai is good…" Ryoma whispered to me.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The games started out pretty good. No one was getting a miss. Well…except for Taka as he couldn't hold the pole and tennis racket at the same time, so he ended up dropping out first and being the first victim to the improved Akazu. I was watching the other tables and laughing when Table 1 realized that Ryoma sucks at billiards. Looking at Table 3 it was apparent that Fuji was an expert at the game because he came repaired with his own pole. 

"I think Fujiko wants revenge on what happened last week…" Eiji mumbled as he took his eyes off of his table.

"He not only wants to get Inui back, but you and Sapphire for winning…" I corrected.

"**DAMMIT**!"

The game goes on and Shuichiro is out of the game next. Poor Shuichiro. Someone was watching you take the pain…even though it wasn't Eiji.

Judai and I laughed when we saw Horio hit the pool ball. The ball hit Kaidoh in the face and he ended up chasing the freshmen all over the place. I noticed that the other two freshmen hit one of the balls into a hole that had a flag in it.

"Lucky pot…" Inui mumbled and scribbled something in his notepad.

"That's not a good sign…" I mumbled to Shuichi who was standing behind me along with Tama.

In five minutes Fuji won at Table 3 easily by placing all the balls into the holes that weren't lucky pot or the 8 ball.

"Damn…so much for playing Eiji…" Sapphire murmured.

At Table 2, it was against Eiji and Kaede as they Ryuzaki-sensei dropped out. They both had to fowls, and Eiji's feet were on the floor. Inui was about to say that it was against the rules when…

"It's perfectly fine if your legs are not on the ground. It says it right here," Mitsuki said as she held up a book called Billiards for Dummies which she was trying to teach Judai how to play. Inui sighed as he couldn't compete with her and spared Eiji and Kaede who feet weren't on the floor. (2) Because they weren't disqualified Eiji won at the Table 2 by doing the same ting that Fuji did.

"Good game, de gozaru," Kaede praised.

"Likewise Kaede."

At Table 1, it was Ryoma's turn. He had two fowls. One more and he would have to drink the improved Akazu. Ryoma hit the ball and was lucky. He hit the number nine ball and it got into the hole that wasn't lucky pot. Ryoma basically won at Table 1.

"That's what I called luck…" Jun mumbled.

"The only one who has that kind of luck is that Bishonen and Judai," the Ojama Trio explained.

The final round was at a different table.

"It's just Ryoma, Fuji, and Eiji now…" Jun mumbled.

"Something tells me I'm going to lose, nya…" Eiji whispered to himself. A dark cloud formed on the top of his head, "I should just quit while I'm ahead…"

He didn't though. Fuji went first and performed Higuma Otoshi that hit ball number 1 and 2 into the hole. Ryoma hit the ball number 3 into the next hole as Eiji knocked the fourth ball into another hole, but put the other balls in position for Fuji.

"Sorry Echizen, Eiji, but this game is mine," Fuji told him as he aimed carefully and hit the white ball. At the last minute I saw him open his eyes and glancing at Lucky Pot. He hit the ball and he only hit all the balls, but position it, so Ryoma would miss the next ball no matter what.

"What will you do Ryoma-bozu?" Kaede asked herself.

Ryoma surprised at all at what he did. Her performed Drive B on the billiard table and hit all the balls into the holes. He won the round.

"Good job O-chibi!" Eiji shouted as he hugged Ryoma to his dismay.

"Impressive Echizen," Fuji praised.

"Mada mada dane…" was all Ryoma mumbled.

"Smart ass…" Jun murmured.

"So where's the prize?" Judai asked innocently.

We all looked at Taka who was suppose to give the winner a prize, but he was still knocked out along with the three other drop outs.

"Since Taka isn't awake, I'm going to have to give the prize," Mitsuki said with a sigh. She walked over to Ryoma and handed him a free coupon for Kawamura Sushi.

"Lucky…" Eiji said with a groan.

"A **real** prize this time," Sapphire said with a grin.

Inui opened his notebook again and mentioned the world Lucky Pot. He then got a other horrible drink that smelled worse than Akazu.

"What the hell is that?!" Jun and Sapphire asked at the same time.

"This is my Super Royal Inui Juice Z. I combined Aozu and Akazu together, so it's perfectly safe," Inui explained.

"Who has to drink that?!" Momo questioned.

Inui gave an evil glint at Kachirio and Katsuo as he held the pitcher of SRIJZ to them.

"Why do we have to drink it?!" they asked quite terrified at the color.

"You got Lucky Pot. Anyone who sends a ball in that hole has to drink my Super Royal Inui Juice Z," Inui explained.

"Just call it SRIJZ…" Eiji and Sapphire mumbled at the same time.

"The Fuji-sempai knew the whole time!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"No fair!" Kachirio pouted

Fuji grinned evilly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"-Sweatdrop- I do…de gozaru…" Kaede muttered.

The two freshmen refused to drink it which resulted in all who 'died' from the Akazu come back to life and threatened them to drink it or else…

They drank it and we heard was a scream.

"Oh no! Ultra Maniac (3) is on!" Sapphire announced.

"Shit!"

Eiji, Sapphire, Judai, Jun, and Mitsuki bailed out of the billiard area so they wouldn't miss their anime show.

"And Eiji doesn't care about Shuichiro again…" I whispered to myself as I followed after them.

* * *

The next day after the billiard game, Eiji and Momo were stalking Ryoma because he hasn't used the coupon for Kawamura Sushi. After school since their was no practice, the two ambushed him. 

"W-What do you want sempais?!"

"You're taking us to Kawamura Sushi whether you like it or not!" Eiji threatened.

Ryoma was about to protest when their was this evil aura coming out of the red head. Ryoma and I were traumatized by how evil it was. Eiji devils were coming out of him that hung onto Ryoma chanting all threats over and over again. Momo couldn't see the evil spirits, but he was shivering from Eiji's aura that he felt. (4)

"ArE yOu GoInG tO tAkE uS oR nOt?!" Eiji asked again in a very evil tone. (5)

"Okay! I'll take you guys! Enough with the devils!" Ryoma yelled.

With that said the devils disappeared instantly and Eiji went back to his normal neko self. He hugged Ryoma and said, "Let's go then, nya!"

We all sweat dropped as we headed toward Kawamura Sushi. Of course Eiji invited the Seigaku Regulars along with the freshmen trio, Sakuno, Tomoko, Sapphire, Kaede and Bad Luck. Ryoma was about to protest when he saw another Eiji devil holding onto him whispering in his ear, "Protest and I'll haunt you forever!"

* * *

Ryoma sighed, this was not how he wanted to use his coupon. His sempais forcing him to go and use it. We finally reached Kawamura Sushi where Taka awaited. 

"Konichiwa Echizen! Oh, you brought everyone else along with you," Taka greeted.

"It's not like I had a choice," Ryoma grumbled as he sat in the seat he was suppose to sit. Sakuno sat next to him as well as Tomoko and Judai who wanted front row seats for sushi. Everyone else sat at a table.

"Can I turn on the TV Taka-san?" Sapphire asked.

"Why?"

"Ultra Maniac is on!"

"Really?!" Eiji asked as he found the remote and turned the TV on without asking for Taka's permission.

"-Sweatdrop- I didn't say you could turn it on…" he mumbled as he started making the sushi.

"W-Wait!" Judai began, "Why are you making the sushi?"

"Why? Because it says on my coupon."

Judai and Ryoma looked at the coupon. It said that the sushi would be made by Takashi.

"Oh…" Judai and Ryoma mumbled at the same time.

"Eiji…isn't this a Shojo anime?" Shuichiro asked his double partner.

"Yeah? What of it? I think Ayu-chan is cute!" Eiji exclaimed.

"We all know that Tetsushi-kun and Hiroki-kun are hot and sexy bishonen! -Hearts in eyes-" Sapphire added.

"Yeah…-Hearts in eyes- Especially Tetsushi-kun."

"I think Hiroki-kun is hotter."

"Tetsushi is…"

"-Hearts disappeared in eyes that turns into flames- Hiroki-kun!"

"-Hearts disappeared in eyes- Tetsushi-kun!"

"Hiroki-kun!"

"Tetsushi-kun!"

"Eiji…why are you head over heels with an anime guy?" Shuichiro asked him.

Bad move. Eiji and Sapphire glared at him shouting, "They are real! Everything about this anime is real beside the magic!"

They go back to watching the show.

"Oh, Nina's going to turn Ayu-chan into a hot boy again!" Eiji exclaimed.

"She was hot when she was a guy!" Sapphire added.

"Everybody…please ignore them…" Jun mumbled although it was a very hard thing to do especially since he and Mitsuki were watching the anime too and getting addicted to it too. The anime was new on TV after all.

As Taka was making the sushi, everyone decided to watch the anime too. It was really funny when it got to the part where Hiroki and Nina were singing Doraemon. Eiji, Sapphire, Judai, and Mitsuki were singing to the song too, but everyone else including Ayu, Tetsushi, and the other girls at the karaoke party sweat dropped.

When the song was over, someone came into the sushi place. It was a girl who seemed very familiar.

"Oh! It's Ann-chan!" Momo exclaimed, everyone's attention except the anime addicted people turned their attention to her.

"Am I intruding something?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all."

When he said that, Eiji and Sapphire were cheering on Ayu.

"Ignore those four. You can come in," Momo told her. She came in rather upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"…It's about Fudomine's match with Rikkadai…" she said.

"That reminds me," Inui began as he gout out a tape.

"What's on the tape?" Jun asked.

"Fudomine's match with Rikkadai…"

Inui looked at the anime fans who were still watching Ultra Maniac. He was about to put the tape into the VCR when the Eiji devils appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Inui chanting "If the show isn't finished don't touch the TV" and "Put the tape in and I'll haunt you the rest of your life" and "Yes a very bloody life" Only the magic users could see the Eiji devils and trembled in fear by them even Sapphire. Everyone else couldn't see the devils, but they could feel the ominous aura as Inui could feel the devils on him.

"…5 MoRe MiNuTeS InUi!" Eiji said in a devilish tone.

"What have I awakened?" Sapphire asked herself.

Soon the anime ended with a shocking ending to the episode. Ayu's first kiss was a girl so their was yuri reference. Great…then their was the ending theme and then the next episode preview…and that was when the evil aura disappeared from Eiji.

Inui inserted the tape in and…

"OH TOUCH ME THEIR MASTER!"

"LIKE THIS?"

"OH YES!"

"HOW ABOUT HERE?"

"OH YES!"

This was a porn video. Everyone gawked at the video as Inui blushed before fast forwarding it. "T-That isn't it!" Inui stated but there was still a blush on his face.

"What. The. Fuck." was all Jun was able to say as he asked Taka if he could use the rest room. Taka pointed in the direction and we heard him throw up.

"Stupid ass…" Sapphire mumbled.

"Inui is a pervert…" Kaede mumbled as she opened her eyes to glare at Inui. Kaidoh hissed at him as well.

"T-This isn't my tape," he said quickly.

"So basically you have a friend who watches this crap?" Mitsuki asked in a rather irritated tone.

"Momo, wipe your nose. You have a nose bleed," Sapphire told him as she gave him a tissue to wipe it with.

The Eiji demons came out again and wrapped around Shuichiro, "Shuichiro…what's with that look?" he asked not in the devilish tone though.

"W-What are you talking about Eiji?"

"Forget it…pervert…"

Eiji turned away from his double partner very angry at him. Shuichiro was still confused by his behavior. He managed to shake the Eiji devils off of him.

"That was…uncalled for…" Fuji mumbled.

"That was not what I wanted to show you…oh this is it!"

Inui played the tape again as soon as Jun came out of the bathroom. It showed the double matches. Everyone was shocked as Ann's face darkened. Fudomine lost their matches without Rikkadai even trying. Then it was singles 3. Ann's brother Tachibana was facing this scary guy with black hair. He was losing badly as his ankle was injured. The scary guy kept aiming at his ankle until finally he collapsed ending the match with Fudomine's loss. Everyone was amazed at how good Rikkadai was. I noticed that Eiji and Sapphire scooted away from the group. While the Seigaku Regulars were discussing the match with Ann, Eiji and Sapphire were having their own discussion.

"**You noticed didn't you?**" Sapphire asked Eiji. She was speaking in English so if someone did hear them talking they wouldn't understand her.

"**Yeah…that playing style was just like Smoke's…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**" Eiji asked her.

"**Yep.**** I think that guy might have adapted to Smoke's game play.**"

"**Should we spy on him to see?**"

"**No way.**** When we see him in the final match, we'll determine if he plays under Smoke's influence or not.**"

"**Speaking of Smoke, we should still gather information about him from the police since I highly doubt that he wasn't in jail for that long since his skill increased.**"(6)

"What's you guys talking about?" Judai asked which caught their attention.

"N-Nothing…" they said at the same time.

"You should really be listening," Jun began, "This is Rikkadai we're talking about. The team that won the championship three times in a row."

"I'm not a Regular, so why should I care?" Sapphire asked sarcastically.

"And I seriously doubt that I would play singles," Eiji added to the sarcasm which pissed Jun off.

"You guys-"

"Enough!" Kaede said in a low tone.

We looked at her before we turned to the Regulars reaction. Everyone was even more fired up then they were before they watch the video. Shuichiro was the only one who appeared nervous.

"Mina…" he began as we turned toward the substitute captain, "We're all going to eat wasabi."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Why Shuichiro?" Eiji asked him quite frantically.

Shuichiro didn't explain to us why, but he told Taka to make the best wasabi he could make which he did. In the end we gave up asking him and decided to eat the wasabi. I plot one into my mouth which was a bad idea since it would transparent. In order for no one to see the digestion I hid behind Judai. Everyone then complained about the after taste. I am never going to eat wasabi again…

* * *

After the wasabi experience the Regulars and Ann went their separate ways. Sapphire, Eiji and I were going to do some investigating with the police about the incident six years ago. There was just one problem though… 

"Eiji!"

Shuichiro was following us.

"What's up Shuichiro, nya?" Eiji asked him although he was quite irritated with him following us.

"Are you free tonight?" he questioned the red head.

Sapphire and I grinned evilly and answered, "He's free tonight!"

"Hey you two, don't make decisions on your o-"

Eiji was cut off when Sapphire pulled him close to her. She whispered in his ear, "Only one of us has to do this. So go on your date with Shuichiro while I do some investigating."

Eiji blushed a crimson red, "But Sapphire, Shuichiro and I aren't-"

"You can deny it all you want, but your face reveals everything."

Sapphire let go of Eiji and then gave me the wink. She wanted me to spy on the Golden Pair. The bluenette bowed toward Shuichiro and then ran off to do some investigating.

"Will she be okay?" Shuichiro asked Eiji in a worried tone.

"This is Sapphire we're talking about. She'll be fine walking home," Eiji told him. It was obviously a lie that Sapphire was walking to Mitsuki's mansion, but he didn't tell him where she was really going or that she was staying at Mitsuki's mansion. "So where did you want to go, nya?"

Shuichiro held up two movie tickets, "I was hoping that you would go see a movie with me."

"It's Silent Hill! (7)" I exclaimed.

"Silent Hill?! I wanted to watch that movie ever since I saw Tamaku play that game, hoi-hoi!"

"The movie starts in fifteen minutes, so-"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go."

With that Eiji completely forgot about the whole date thing and raced in the direction of the movie theater with Shuichiro following him. I wanted to sit in a seat too, so as I trailed after the two I stole someone's money again. When we got to the movie theater I made sure no one was looking when I became visible to everyone around me. That was when I paid for a Silent Hill ticket. I followed after the Golden Pair afterwards and was finally able to sit in a REAL seat next to Eiji.

"You know this is a horror movie right Eiji?" I asked him.

"I don't think it is. Tamaku made it seem so cool! How he killed the zombies…"

"That's plain horror…_but maybe if I do something like scream then maybe Eiji will jump into Shuichiro's arms…it's worth a try._"

**40 Minutes Later**

I love horror movies. Probably because I'm a spirit. The movie was awesome! All the killing was amazing! I noticed that Eiji was scared now. The game and the movie are two different things. That's what I wanted to tell him, but I decided not to say anything since the scariest part in the movie was coming up. I also noticed that the two were holding hands, probably because Eiji was scared, but then again Shuichiro could have been the terrified one.

Then that scene happened and some girls screaming. I joined along to make fun of them, but because I was next to Eiji and because of the very scary scene, Eiji jumped into Shuichiro's arms.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

The screaming died down. Eiji realized that he jumped on his double partner. The two blushed as Eiji got off of him and slid back into his seat apologizing to him.

"It's all right Eiji. You couldn't help it," Shuichiro said in a calm voice, but he was still blushing.

"Good job Eiji," I whispered to him.

"S-Shut up…nya…"

The movie was soon over in 120 minutes (8). We got out of the theater. I decided to make fun of Eiji by acting like one of those kids in the movie. It scared him.

"P-Please don't do that Az…" he mumbled.

He was dizzy from all the horror he saw.

"Eiji, the game and the movie are two different things," Shuichiro explained to him. He beat me to it…

"Thanks for the reminder after the movie is over…nya…" he grumbled

"I couldn't tell you because you were too excited."

Eiji was about to say something when I walked behind him and stepped on his shoe. He almost fell over, but his double partner caught him again.

"Eiji are you okay?" he asked Eiji.

"I think so, nya."

Even though he said that, the Eiji devils were coming out of him and hissing at me. The Eiji angels (9) were keeping them in check. I sweat dropped. Who opened up the Pandora Box?

Eiji blushed when he felt Shuichiro grab his hand. He instantly stood back into place. Shuichiro then glared at me, "Azmaria, don't do things that hurt people!" he scolded.

I smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm not use to walking. I hover above the ground remember?"

He couldn't say anything about that.

* * *

We continued walking until we got to Eiji's house. By then I was transparent again except to magic users. Eiji was frowning when he got to the doorstep. 

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Shuichiro asked his double partner.

"…Daikirai is here…" Eiji turned toward his double partner and smiled, "Can I stay at your house?"

"Eh? Eiji, what's this all of a sudden?"

"It's just that-"

Before Eiji could explain, Kazuki opened the door.

"Hey Eiji! I just finished the first chapter of my Shojo-ai doushinji, and I would like to show it to you," he said with a grin on his face.

"Kazuki! Don't talk about homosexuality when he's at home!" Eiji scolded.

"But…"

Daikirai appears behind Kazuki. The spiky haired brunette shrieked as he went back into the house, up the stairs and into his room so his father wouldn't notice the Shojo-ai doushinji he was drawing. Daikirai glared at the Golden Pair, but allowed them inside. Eiji glared at his father before telling Shuichiro that he could come in.

"Family problems Shuichiro. Get use to it," I whispered to him quickly, so Eiji couldn't hear me. He didn't hear me, but those Eiji devils did and were coming out of him again only to be restrained by the Eiji angels. He's really scaring me now.

Once we were inside the house, Eiko comes down the stairs and asks Shuichiro to come upstairs to play with her.

"Eiko, you're older than Shuichiro, so why do you-"

Eiji was cut off when the purple haired girl gave him that look. Eiji nodded and let her take Shuichiro upstairs, he was still confused on why Eiji didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear the argument that was about to happen, so I just went halfway up the stairs to watch the scene. Eiko tried her best to pull Shuichiro into her room, but he refused to go into a girls room (you know men.) Shuichiro noticed that Kazuki was peaking outside his door, but decided to stay inside. Tamaku had his door wide open. I could hear him pause the game and walk outside his door and sat on the very top step.

"W-What's going on?" Shuichiro asked Eiji's siblings.

"Another fight," Kazuki whispered.

"Wonder how violent it's going to be this time…" Tamaku mumbled.

Shuichiro was shocked, "A fight? We can't allow-"

"That's why I'm trying to take you away from it," Eiko explained.

"Nee-san is missing out again…" Tamaku said sarcastically.

"She always does since she's always with her girlfriend," Kazuki told him.

"She's what?" Shuichiro asked.

"Yuri is a lesbian. To-san doesn't like homosexuals in the house, so he'll do what of bad things to them. She hasn't told him that she's going out with her friend yet because she's always hanging out with her. He does suspect something from her, but not as much as he does from Eiji…"

"Here we go!" Tamaku exclaimed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE ARGUE ABOUT THE SAME THING?!" Eiji asked in an angry tone.

"UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING EIJI!" Daikirai shouted back at his son.

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, SO WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THIS UP WHEN I'M WITH HIM OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS?!"

"THEY'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU! YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME DAIKIRAI! YOU ABANDONED ME EVER SINCE THAT SMOKE INCIDENT, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MY FRIENDS ARE A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT WHEN I WAS WITH SMOKE BEFORE I BECAME HIS FRIEND!"

"Where's ka-san when you need her?" Tamaku asked sarcastically.

"She went to meet with Yuri's girlfriend Tomoyo, remember?" Kazuki told him.

"Oh…"

Shuichiro was too shocked at what he was hearing. This was another side of Eiji that he never seen before. In fact this is another side of the 'happy go lucky' family he thought the Kikumarus were.

I noticed that the Eiji devils were all over the place. They were flying around cursing at Daikirai non-stop. The angels didn't bother to stop them since they were mad too.

Daikirai took a deep breathe before he continued, "Eiji, you know I'm trying to do what's best for you, so-"

"You don't know…what's best for me…"

"Nani?"

"If you knew what was best for me then we wouldn't be having this argument…"

"Eiji, you know that Seigaku changed you for the worse, and I won't have it! Either end your friendship with those people or transfer to another school!"

"To-san is going too far today…" Eiko murmured.

"Doesn't he always?" Tamaku asked her.

Shuichiro was still shocked at what Eiji's father told him to do. It wasn't right to end his friendship because of a personal matter…

"What are they arguing about?" Shuichiro asked in a serious tone.

"What do you think?" Tamaku began, "They're arguing about Eiji's relationship with you."

That surprised Shuichiro as he continued, "Also about his relationship with Bad Luck, and the Seigaku Regulars. He thinks that you guys are a bad influence on him since you guys changed him for the better despite to-san saying that he was changed for the worst."

"Then why?"

"To-san is afraid that Eiji is gay."

Shuichiro let what Tamaku said sink in, "Eiji is gay?"

"No…at least I don't think so."

"I think he is," Eiko, Kazuki, and I said at the same time although Tamaku can't hear me.

"Shut up, but…that's why they argue, and that's why Eiji's always staying at someone else's house. Before the Kanto tournament, we wanted Eiji to stay at your house, so he could avoid To-san, but now he goes over to that awesome dude's Jun's house to crash for the night. Soon Eiji will probably move out of here if this keeps up."

"Poor Eiji…"

It hurts to see Eiji's hurt face. Sapphire, Bad Luck, Kaede and I are trying so hard to get the Golden Pair together, but because of Daikirai Eiji keeps pushing his feelings for Shuichiro away.

I looked at Eiji to see that he was on the verge of tears, but he kept them in. The Eiji devils were losing their aura, so they went back into Eiji as well as the angels.

"I won't do neither…" Eiji mumbled, "I won't let the team down no matter what! We made a promise that we would make it to the Nationals no matter what! And I promised…I promised Shuichiro that we would be the number one doubles team…"

"Then kiss those dreams good bye!" Daikirai said in a harsh tone.

Eiji nearly broke down, but he stood his ground, "No. I won't let you take my only friends away from me, not now…NOT EVER!"

With that Eiji opened the front door and slammed it so hard that the whole house was shaking. Eiji's mother and sister came in glaring at Daikirai. Another argument was about to presume, but no one cared about parents arguing. Kazuki closed his door and locked it as Tamaku and Eiko forced Shuichiro into Eiko's room. I followed before they closed the door and locked it.

Inside the girly room…well it wasn't THAT GIRLY! Just because the room was purple filled with a few unicorn dolls and posters, doesn't mean that it's too girly! At least there were no Barbie dolls.

"New record set…30 minutes of fighting," Tama said.

"Thanks for trying to light up the mood," Eiko mumbled to herself.

Shuichiro was very upset at the argument he had just heard. It seemed to have affected him more than expected, "Where is Eiji?" he asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Usually when this happens, he runs off somewhere like to Jun's pad, but in this situation, he's probably near the lake…"

Shuichiro stood up, "Is there a way I can get to him without having to go downstairs?"

"The hole in the world over there," the two siblings said at the same time as they pointed toward the hole that was in a corner of the room. It was well hidden, "Go into the hole and you'll wind up outside."

"Sugio."

"When it comes to making escape routes, I'm the champ," Eiko praised herself.

"Thanks you two."

Shuichiro went into the hole and slid outside the house. Eiko and Tamaku waved to him. I went threw the walls and outside into the open where I followed Shuichiro which was heading to the lake where I saved Eiji from that demon.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

Daikirai is so insensitive about other people's feelings especially when it comes to family members! He impossible to talk to now!

I ran to the lake where I was saved by Azmaria. I sat by the shore and sighed. I was debating whether or not I should pack up my things and move into Jun's house or Mitsuki's mansion. It wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't have to hear Daikirai's voice as much as I forced to listen to.

"I just want to make it to the Nationals, and become the number one double team with Shuichiro…" I mumbled and then I started to cry. Why does this always have to happen to me? I meet people I can trust and in the end I lose them because deep down they're evil or because Daikirai won't let me be near them or because people shun me because if being friend's with Smoke….I hate it…I hate it! "DAMMIT!"

**Azmaria's POV**

We found Eiji after we heard him curse. I told Shuichiro to play 'that game' with him. Shuichiro agreed. He snuck up behind Eiji and covered his eyes with his hands and asked "Guess who?"

"Shuichiro…"

Shuichiro removed his hands to notice that Eiji was crying.

"Eiji…"

"I'm sorry Shuichiro…" Eiji began, "I revealed my worse side. I never wanted you to hear all that, but…"

"It's my fault Eiji. If I didn't insist on staying at your house then this wouldn't of have happened. Sorry."

"You're always the one who's apologizing, but in the end…it's my fault…"

Eiji continued to cry. Not wanting to see him cry, Shuichiro embraced him without second thoughts. Eiji was stunned of his double partner hugging him at a time of need.

"There's no need to cry Eiji…" he told him.

"Shuichiro…"

I smiled. 'Cinderella scene' is perfect! (10)

* * *

After Eiji stopped crying, he fell asleep on Shuichiro's lap. Shuichiro picked up Eiji and carried him to his house. No one was home again. Something tells me that there's something going on with Shuichiro's family too. 

Shuichiro walked up his staircase and into his room. He placed Eiji on his bed. He then got out a sleeping bag…

"You're sleeping on the floor again?" I asked him.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Eiji?"

Shuichiro blushed madly, "W-Why would I d-do that?"

"You're friends right? Eiji might get a cold if you don't cuddle next to him," I explained. Friends wouldn't have a problem sleeping with each other, but this is lovers we're talking about…well they aren't dating yet, but soon…oh!

Shuichiro was hesitant of doing the request. It was when Eiji started shivering did he make up his mind to sleep with him. But…

"Stop…"

Eiji was talking in his sleep which caught our attention.

"Stop this Smoke…don't kill anyone…anymore…"

Poor Eiji, He was having a nightmare about that bastard.

"Azmaria," Shuichiro began, "Is Smoke that guy who-"

"The one who caused Eiji to suffer so long? Yes."

He didn't say anything after that as he picked up Eiji. He tucked him under the blanket (after changing him into clean pajamas). Shuichiro changed into his pajamas too (I just love the sight of naked men) and tucked himself next to Eiji. He placed an arm on Eiji's back and moved him closer to him. Eiji stopped shivering when he did.

"Oyasumi Eiji…" he whispered to him as he drifted off to sleep.

"Success," I said.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next morning, Eiji woke up to find himself in the same bed as his double partner. He blushed madly as their faces were so close to each other.

_He's so warm. _Eiji thought to himself as he snuggled closer to him. _Warmer than Smoke…_

"RISE AND SHINE GOLDEN PAIR!" Azmaria shouted as she opened the blinds to let the sun shine in, but instead of sun, she got rain, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO RAIN?!"

"Shut up Azmaria!" Eiji yelled which instantly woke up Shuichiro.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked. He was still half asleep.

"N-Nothing…"

Eiji faced turned red again as Shuichiro got up. That when he realized what happened last night.

"W-Why are we-" Eiji was cut off by his double partner since he was wide awake now.

"You were shivering like crazy so I kept you warn," he explained.

"You didn't try to do anything, did you?" Eiji asked slyly.

Shuichiro blushed, "N-No! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"That means you would do it with someone else…"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"Something tells me that the finals are going to be postponed…" Azmaria mumbled. She floated out of the room in a bad mood.

"-Sweatdrop- I guess Az really doesn't like the rain…" Eiji murmured.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I hate rain. After the Golden Pair did their thing around the house. They left to go toward the tennis court. Shuichiro only had one umbrella. He handed it to Eiji, but I told him, "Why don't you both share it?"

"Azmaria-"

Eiji was cut off as I was already out the door. I'm glad I'm a ghost or I would get soaked and wet. Shuichiro held the umbrella over Eiji's head as they walked toward the tennis court. They really looked like a couple now.

* * *

Once we finally got to the tennis court it was raining cats and dogs…I mean a lot of it! The umbrella wouldn't hold, so we had to take shelter underneath the area where the Seigaku Regulars would meet. Sapphire, Jun, and Judai came next. Sapphire had her own blue umbrella while Jun was sharing his black umbrella with Judai. 

Eiji and I grinned, "Are you two going out?"

Judai was clueless as Jun blushed.

"No way! Why would I date a slacker?!"

"Is there a reason why you're sharing an umbrella?" we asked in a sinister tone.

Jun was about to answer when Judai answered before since he was completely oblivious to the whole dating thing, "An old ladies umbrella got ran over, so I lent her mine. Sapphire wouldn't let me stay under her umbrella, so I went under Jun's to keep dry."

Judai's so stupid when it comes to dating…

After the three went under the roof with us I told Sapphire how the date went with the Golden Pair since Eiji refused to tell her.

"You got to watch Silent Hill?! I wanted to watch that, but I was busy with something else!" she declared.

When Eiji was about to ask her about something the other Regulars and Freshmen started showing up with their umbrellas. Fuji and Kaede were under the same umbrella too.

"So you guys are going out?" Eiji and Sapphire asked at the same time.

The two were oblivious…well they thought they were because their eyes were closed, so you couldn't see their expression. I did notice Kaede's hair stick up from the question though. They must be dating.

"It depends on the meaning…" Fuji told them as the two walked under the roof.

"He's good…" Shuichi told me.

"Yeah."

The only one who wasn't here yet was Mitsuki and our opponents, but with all of this rain it was highly likely going to be canceled. Almost all of the Regulars were fired up though for this match. Judai was working on his lyrics and discussing it with Jun. Eiji and Sapphire were talking in English again…

"**What did the police department say?**" Eiji asked Sapphire.

"**When Smoke was arrested he was in jail for six years, but surprisingly he didn't make an attempt to get out of jail. He obeyed the police without second thoughts, and because he was only eight years old when he was arrested, they would let him out in six years since children can change themselves. When I arrived here, Smoke was released out of jail and the police declared him as a changed person who no longer wants revenge.**"

Eiji frowned, "**That doesn't make any since. Smoke isn't the type of person to submit to people easily no matter what. And it also doesn't explain how Smoke improved his ninja techniques.**"

"**Right.**** If I'm correct, Smoke must have done a substitution jutsu that lasted for six years. The real Smoke must have been somewhere else training his skills ready for the day for revenge.**"

"**The only question now is how he was able to pull it off.**"

"**I also asked the police department if there were any accidents that involved them taking Smoke to jail and their was one.**"

"**And that was…**"

"**When the police were driving Smoke to prison, the car got into an accident. The police officers in the car died among impact. Only Smoke survived, but it seemed that he chose to stay where the accident was instead of running off…**"

"That's it!" Eiji finally shouted in Japanese.

"**That's it what?**"

"**Smoke must have taken the time to use his substitution jutsu when he was able to get out of the car. Meaning the obedient Smoke is a fake and the real one ran off somewhere to train…but something tells me that he wasn't in Japan…**"

"**If he was in Japan, he might have killed you when no one was looking since no one cared about you in that time…but…I did feel like someone was stalking me when I went to America…**" (11)

"What's you guys talking about?" Kaede asked which got their attention.

"N-Nothing," they said.

"Ryoma, translate what the two said," Inui told the freshmen.

"I understand English, but if those two are talking about something completely private, I won't translate," Ryoma said as he sipped his Ponta.

"Eiji, I need help with my lyrics for my next song!" Judai whined.

"He's impossible…" Jun mumbled to Eiji.

"What song are you trying to do?" Eiji asked the brunette.

"A song that Mitsuki and I can sing in female form together…"

"Hmm…how about this…"

Eiji wrote the title of the song. Judai's eyes widen.

"The Meaning of Peace? (12)"

"Yeah…the title catches people's attention, so it's up to you to make the title worth it," Eiji said with a grin.

"You're right! Thanks Eiji! I just have to wait for the song that Mitsuki has!"

Judai went to work on the lyrics as Eiji continued to help him out. That was when everyone but those two noticed the three members of Rikkadai coming toward them. One of them was the captain of Rikkadai Sanada. The guy next to him was a guy with his eyes closed like Fuji and Kaede. Finally the scary guy with black hair was behind the two. They just gave a long stare at them before they decided to walk away which ticked Momo off.

"Hey! That's all you're going to do!" he shouted.

"Shut up Momo," Jun told him which he did.

While the captain and the closed eyed guy was staying quiet the scary guy decided to provoke the team, but mostly Fuji who he referred as the strongest without Tezuka-buchou.

"I hope you give me a challenge unlike those other guys I faced," he said in an evil tone.

Everyone (but Eiji and Judai) glared at them. Even Fuji and Kaede who had their eyes opened.

"I can't translate this!" Judai whined. Everyone turns toward him.

"It's not that hard. This line is the same as the title. I want to know the meaning of peace."

They seemed to have pissed off the scary guy since those two were the only ones who weren't intimidated. Suddenly…

"JUDAI! I GOT THE LYRICS!"

Judai looked up to see Mitsuki running up the stairs with an umbrella in one hand and the lyrics in the other. She was waving her starry umbrella in the air. Takuto was complaining about almost getting hit by that thing as Meroko, Izumi and Tama were staying far away from the umbrella.

What happened next shouldn't of had happened. The scary haired guy trips Mitsuki. Since she wasn't paying attention to him she ends up falling flat on her face in the rain. The impact causes her to release the items in her hands causing her umbrella to fly away. Her lyrics landed in a puddle next to the scary haired guy. He stepped on it destroying it completely. Everyone was stunned by what he did as the Guardians were burning in rage.

"NO! I JUST FINISHED THOSE LYRICS!" Mitsuki cried.

"Too bad for you blondie…" he said in an evil tone.

I turned toward Eiji to see that all the Eiji devils came out of him and started circling around the area. In a blink of speed, he disappears from his spot and appears in front of the scary guys face. He kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground. There was silence.

"EIJI!" Shuichiro shouted, but Eiji wasn't listening to him.

Judai, Jun, Kaede, and Sapphire were the next ones to react as they rushed over to aid Mitsuki. The Shinigami tried to help her, but they were transparent, so all they could do was flip the bird at the black haired guy.

"YoU bAsTaRd! DoN't YoU dArE hUrT MiTsUkI lIkE tHaT!" Eiji said in a low devilish tone. The Eiji devils were following up with "You tripped her…" "That wasn't nice!" "You shouldn't do that to famous girls!" "You evil bastard!" and "Revenge without warning!"

The other two Rikkadai members took a few steps back, but kept their composure. The scary haired guy stood up and glared at Eiji.

"You basterd…" was all he said before his captain told him that they were leaving since they don't have time to waste with him, "But this guy…"

"Kilihara, I will not tell you again that we're leaving."

Kilihara gave one last glare toward Eiji and left with the other two members of Rikkadai, but before Eiji taunted him of course.

"If YoU aRe **ThAt**ScArEd Of Me ThEn DoN't Go TrIpPiNg MiTsUkI lIkE tHaT PuSsY! -Flips the bird-"

The Eiji devils followed up with "Coward" "Pussy" "Chicken" "Sissy" and "Evil bastard go to hell!" Who opened the damn Pandora Box?!

The Rikkadai members were out of sight. Eiji calmed down after throwing a few punches in the air.

"Mitsuki, are you okay?" Judai asked in a worried tone for once.

"No Judai! My lyrics are ruined!"

"You could always write them again," Judai consulted.

"I can't! I only memorized half of the lyrics…my part of the song…not yours…"

"Hold still Mitsuki! You're knee is bleeding!" Sapphire scolded as got out a first aid kit (that came out of nowhere) and wrapped Mitsuki's knee.

"Quit treating me like a princess!" Mitsuki complained when Kaede got a handkerchief out and wiped the dirt off of her face.

"Dammit! We can't help you if we're transparent!" Takuto complained and started taking his anger out on a tree. Some people wondered why the tree was getting cracked.

Eiji completely calmed down when Ryuzaki-sensei appeared. She looked at Eiji, then at Bad Luck, and finally at the Seigaku Regulars to see their scared faces (except Fuji).

"Kikumaru, did you get into a fight with another school?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about…-whistles-"

"It's going to end up on your school record Eiji…" Jun mumbled to him.

"Shit!"

Ryuzaki-sensei came with bad news. The final match was going to postponed for one week.

"What and I was so fired up too!" Eiji whined.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You were too fired up," Sapphire corrected.

"Everyone, head back to the school and continue practice," she ordered.

With that the Regulars took their stuff and started heading toward the school. Kaede lifted Mitsuki off of the ground and carried her to the school with Bad Luck, the Shinigami and Sapphire following her. Eiji and I noticed that Ryoma was missing as Fuji wasn't heading toward the school, but the hospital instead.

"Eiji, are you coming to the school or not?" Shuichiro asked him.

"No. I got to do something first…"

With that Eiji ran down the staircase and in the direction where Mitsuki's umbrella blew. I told Shuichiro that I would stop Eiji if he did something reckless and followed him or so he thought. I waited until everyone was gone before I went back to the court to find Ryoma. I don't know why, but I was more concerned over his safety than my master.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I didn't listen to Ryuzaki-sensei when she told us to go back to school. Then again, O-chibi and Fujiko didn't go back to the school either. I went to search for Mitsuki's umbrella. Chances are that it was her favorite umbrella.

After forty minutes of running in the rain, I spotted the umbrella caught between a rail that was on the bridge (13) . If I didn't hurry, the umbrella would blow away again. I rushed to the bridge, but I didn't make it on time as the wind blew the umbrella away again.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Just when I thought it was going to blown away farther away from the school, someone caught the umbrella. I ran up to the person.

"Thanks for catching my umbrella."

I looked to see who caught the umbrella and it was a girl. She seemed to be the same age as I was maybe older. She had short blonde hair and was wearing all black. She had no umbrella which made it look like she was a movie star.

The girl gave me a glare before she handed the umbrella to me.

"T-Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Someone in your life opened the Pandora Box too?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"The devils that come out of you. Those came out of the Pandora Box when a feeling the strongest feeling of anger triggered inside of you," she explained.

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, someone called her over to get back at the LME building…wait! The LME building with Ren Tsuruga (14) in it? That only means that she is a star!

"I got to go now, but before I do, what's you name?" she asked me.

"K-Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Hmm. A 'pure' chrysanthemum that is still an infant huh (15)? My name is Mogami Kyoko (16) who is the biggest hater of Shotaro Fuwa! (17) We will meet again somewhere…ja!"

Kyoko ran over to her friend…well at least I thought it was her friend, as the two zoomed toward the LME building.

"Wonder what role she plays…" I asked myself, "I can't think about that now!" I have to go back to school for morning practice!"

With that I rushed off toward my school.

* * *

After I got to the school soak and wet from the rain even by using Mitsuki's umbrella, Ryuzaki-sensei was asking me where I was and what I was doing. 

"I was searching for Mitsuki's umbrella and found it."

I turned toward Mitsuki who was sitting in a chair with the other Shinigami circling around her to protect he from any oncoming attacks. I walked over to her and handed her the umbrella that blew away.

"Thank you Eiji," she said with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome, nya!"

That was when I sneezed. I could feel Shuichiro glare at me.

"Eiji, if I'd have known you were going to search for that umbrella I would have went with you before you catch a cold!" he scolded.

"I know Shuichiro…hoi-hoi…"

Fujiko came in as Shuichiro continued to scold me and apologized for being late.

"Fuji, 30 laps around the gym for being late. Kikumaru, 30 laps for you too!"

"Nani?! That sucks!" I complained.

Fujiko and I ran laps around the court to my dismay as Sapphire was mocking me from a distance. Damn her.

* * *

It wasn't until after morning practice and after school did I notice that Azmaria wasn't with me. At practice I was going to ask Shuichiro where she went, but when I was about to, O-chibi came back with Azmaria. She was really upset about something. Did O-chibi do something to her, nya?! 

"I thought Azmaria went with you…" Shuichiro whispered in my ear.

"I guess O-chibi is more important than me," I said sarcastically.

It was when Momo asked O-chibi to play a tennis match with him did I notice that Azmaria's face saddened. Whenever O-chibi served the ball, it was always going out. Momo was pissed off that O-chibi wasn't playing seriously. He never does when playing with someone 'lower in skill'. Momo decided not to play anymore. O-chibi then asked Taka-san to perform the Hadoukyuu which surprised everyone. Azmaria turned away from him. Taka agreed to play a match with O-chibi. When he served the Hadoukyuu, O-chibi couldn't return it. Most of the Regulars thought it was because of the difference in power, but Fujiko, Bad Luck, Sapphire and I noticed it was because of something that happened when he was gone. Azmaria's expressions proved it.

After practice Sapphire and I devised a plan to get O-chibi to tell us what happened, and hopefully cheer him up. Azmaria told us though the details in what to do to cheer him up.

"O-chibi what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Nothing happened," he said quickly.

I looked around to see if anyone was around, so no one could here me. Only Sapphire was there, "Your playing style is way off. Did you challenge the Rikkadai captain?"

I hit him badly right there. He glared at me and said harshly, "It's none of your business Eiji-sempai."

How dare he speak to his sempai like that!

_Let us out! We have to come out and let him know who's boss!_

Who was speaking to me? I don't know, but I released them, but I didn't see what I released, but it seemed to have terrified O-chibi.

"-Red Vein- YoU'rE cOmInG wItH Me O-ChIbI wHeThEr YoU lIkE iT oR nOt, NyA!"

I noticed that my voice didn't sound right at the time, but I didn't care as I grabbed O-chibi's hand and dragged him to Mitsuki's mansion since she has a tennis court in the back of her mansion.

"Sapphire-sempai…" he mumbled.

"You're on your own man! I warned you about the consequences when he's REALLY angry!" Sapphire shouted.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

We went over to Mitsuki's mansion. Eiji dragged Ryoma over to her tennis court and ordered a match with him. Ryoma was too scared to say anything because of the Eiji devils that were coming out of him. Those Eiji devils are getting annoying, but I don't want to say anything when he's THAT mad. He might order them to attack me and devour my soul or something.

Eiji was serving powerful serves that was scaring Ryoma. The Eiji devils seemed to be taunting Ryoma as he wasn't able to get a point past Eiji.

The score was 4 games to 0 when Eiji calmed down and asked Ryoma, "Where's the fire in your eyes? If there's no fire, then there's no challenge, nya!"

Ryoma seemed to have understood what Eiji meant. When Eiji served the ball again Ryoma was able to return the ball easily.

"You're right Eiji-sempai. If you don't have any determination in a match then it will be boring."

Eiji smiled when he served the ball again and Ryoma returning the ball easily performing Drive A and Drive B. Ryoma won 7 games to 5.

"O-chibi's back to normal!" Eiji declared. Azmaria was smiling too.

Ryoma looked around the area, "What is this place Eiji-sempai?"

"Mitsuki's mansion. If you thought the outside was big then wait until you see the inside, nya!"

"Eiji, Mitsuki isn't-"

I was cut off as Mitsuki appeared out of nowhere (it was Shinigami that teleported her to her mansion) and looked at Ryoma.

"Eiji, brought a guest!" Mitsuki squealed with glee.

Jun and Judai appear behind her. Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Wait, if Bad Luck is here then…"

"It's our hangout! Time to do DDR O-chibi!" Eiji announced as he dragged Ryoma into the mansion with Mitsuki and Judai saying DDR over and over again. Jun sighed as he followed after them. Only Azmaria and I were left.

"Do you have any idea what might have opened the Pandora Box?" I asked her.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm not sure. I mean after the billiard game, those demons infested Eiji like a host. It's hard to get close to him now when he's angry."

"I guess that means more investigating then, right?"

"Yeah…"

With that we went into the mansion as soon as the DDR music started.

* * *

**Me: The long chapter of 9754 words is done!**

**Yohko: Enough with the long chapters!**

******Me: People like long chapters because short chapters leave the reader bored since it was so short. I read really fast, so I prefer long chapters, and not short ones. I finally finished my Alviss AMV and posted it on Youtube. I am also posting Pokemon the Movie 6 Jirachi Wish Maker on Youtube in Japanese with English subtitles. People need to know what 4Kids TV did to that movie!**

******Yohko: I know! They messed up the dialogue! **

******Me:…The long notes!**

******1. Jun's Sukka form as mentioned in chapter 4 resembles Batman's outfit because it is black and there are wings on the back of the costume. Jun's personality is also cold as Batman, so Sapphire and almost everyone refers him as batman. They also call him Dracula because of his pale skin and his liking to the night. He is mostly referred as Batman though.**

******2. I really think that rule where the feet can't be on the floor when hitting the balls is all right. I know because I play professional billiards with my friends and my sister and I always have my feet off the ground to hit the balls, and my brainiac friend sempai says that it's fine. So I think Inui was just saying that it was against the rules to have Eiji drink that Akazu. **

******3. Ultra Maniac is a Shojo series about a girl name Ayu Tateishi who is very popular among the girls. She has a crush on the most popular boy at school, but she can't seem to confess her feelings to him. That's when she meets a witch name Nina Sakura who decided to be her friend and help her out. The only problem is that she's a witch in training, and messes up her spells a lot. I started this series and I really think it's cute which is the reason why I'm mentioning this anime in this story.**

******4. The first appearance of the Eiji Devils. Idea taken off of Skip Beat when the main character Kyoko gets really angry. There are 5 Eiji devils which say the things that Eiji really wants to sat to people. They play a big role later when Eiji gets the cursed racket. (SPOILER!)**

******5. This is the way Eiji is going to talk when he's in his devil mode. In this mode the Eiji devils come out and scare the shit out of everyone no matter if they're serious or not. Magic users can see the devils coming out of him as people who don't know about magic can only feel the pressure from the devils when they latch onto him or her.**

******6. A very important hint in what will happen later. Since Smoke is the antagonist in this story, or at least the second antagonist you might think that he would resist. If you can guess what really happened to Smoke then I will give you an answer in a private message.**

******7. Silent Hill is that horror game about…I forgot what it was about since it's been 7 years since I saw my sister play it! All I know is that this girl goes to school one day, and her father was going to pick her up when he was attacked by these zombies or was monsters? He's saved by this police officer that gives him a gun for protection and she goes to find help, but she never returns. That's when the man is attacked by a dinosaur with wings (I can't spell the name out, but I KNOW what the dinosaur is called, so don't get any ideas that I don't know what it's called!) He kills it and then realizes that the whole town is filled with them possessed dogs (or were they wolves?) and zombies. He hopes that his daughter is safe as he go to the school. They turned it into a movie, but I haven't watched it, so I don't know what it's about.**

******8. I don't know how long the movie is, but I estimate that it's at least two hours. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

******9. To counter the Eiji devils, there are Eiji angels too. They stop the devils from going out and taking their anger out on people. They also keep Eiji's anger boiled up inside too in some situation like not to lose his anger in public. **

******10. 'Cinderella scene' basically means a love scene that seems impossible to get to. A quote from the song The Best Damn Thing. 'Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene?'**

******11. Another hint on what Smoke might have been doing six years. This hint is where Smoke went. **

******12. The Meaning of Peace is a song by BoA and Koda Kumi. **

******13. I can't remember the episode, but there was one episode where Eiji and Momo were on this bridge or walkway hanging out and talking about something, but I forgot what it was.**

******14. Ren Tsuruga is a character from Skip Beat. He's the calm yet hot bishonen in that series, and he's really serious when it comes to Kyoko. He works at the LME building.**

******15. Kyoko was referring to Eiji's name meaning. Mentioned at the end of chapter 14 Eiji means baby or infant which matches his personality of being hyperactive and annoying, and also being the youngest of his siblings. Kiku means pure while Maru means chrysanthemum. Kyoko makes fun of this because Eiji has the same aura as her which means that he has Eiji devils while Kyoko has Kyoko devils that came from her grudge from Shotaro Fuwa. The reason for the Eiji devils will be explained later. In other words the devils make him impure which is why she quotes the word pure. However since a chrysanthemum is a flower it still has room to grow. Eiji is still maturing so there is room to change. This is what Kyoko means.**

******16. Kyoko Mogami is the main character of Skip Beat. She's not your typical heroine. Instead of crying when the one she loved kicked her out of his apartment, she opens the Pandora Box (bringing out the Kyoko devils) and swears that she'll get her revenge by beating him in show competition. She'll make regular appearances in the story supporting Eiji about his devils, and of course encouraging the devils to come out more frequently. **

******17. Shotaro Fuwa is another character from Skip Beat. He's the jerk. He'll make minor appearances to discourage Kyoko, Bad Luck and Eiji which makes Eiji put Shotaro on his hate list.**

******Me:…I just upset my sister…now I may never get Marvel vs. Capcom 2...**

******Yohko: That's what you get for opening your big mouth.**

******Me:…I'm a loser…**

******Yohko: That's not what I meant…**

******Toshiro comes in with the preview script.**

******Toshiro: Here is the preview.**

"Sapphire…what are you planning to do?"

"Make Shuichiro jealous. This relationship will be taken up a notch!"

"But if Eiji is gay then wouldn't that mean he wouldn't be attracted to you?"

* * *

"Sapphire, will you stop showing off your boobs like that?! It's getting annoying!" 

"Come on Eiji, you know you like it!"

"-Red Vein- No I don't."

"-Red Vein- Sapphire, will you restrain from flirting in front of other people?"

"The jealousy thing actually worked…"

* * *

"This bear is going down!"

Eiji punches the bear which sends it flying.

"-Sweatdrop- Are you going to tell is who opened the Pandora Box now?"

* * *

"DAMMIT SAPPHIRE! WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL STUCK UP NOW?!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID SLUT!"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT CRYBABY A-JI?!"

"Stop it now you two!"

"NO!"

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PRESENCE!"

"I AM TOO!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SMOKE KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE GOODY TO-SHOE THAT YOU ARE NOW, THEN MAYBE ALL THOSE PEOPLE WOULDN'T OF HAD DIED AND SMOKE WOULD STILL BE OUR FRIEND!"

Silence.

"I…I WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T EXIST AT ALL!"

* * *

"Eiji, you know that Sapphire doesn't mean what she said do you?"

"…She does…and what she said is true…I shouldn't be alive if everyone thinks that…"

"You know it's not true Eiji!"

"Shuichiro, why can't you just admit that everyone doesn't need me!"

"Because…I need you…"

* * *

******Toshiro: I think the next chapter is going to be dramatic…and funny.**

******Yohko: Yeah. The next two chapters is the arc where Seigaku goes to train in the mountains. A lot of things are going to change. The next chapter will be divided into four days, so expect the next chapter to be long. **

******Me: Everything is cleared up with my sister now, nya! Please read and review. If you think Sapphire is a Mary Sue then tell me in a nice review. I took the Mary Sue test and it said that she was a Mary Sue, but don't Mary Sues fall in love with the canon character in other words Eiji? Sapphire likes Tezuka-buchou, so I wouldn't call her a Mary Sue. Ja ne!**


	19. Mountain Training I

**Mountain Training I**

**Me:…Three Law of Ueki drabbles done. Now I can work on another chapter of The Song of Hope. I took the Mary Sue test again and I got a score of 12 for Sapphire. She is not a Mary Sue after all.**

**Yohko:…Your neighbors are playing Spin the Bottle.**

**Me: That was totally random, but I can't focus on Falling for the First Time because I'm still thinking about the fighting scene between Alviss and Rolan.**

**Toshiro: Your basically changing the battle scene again…that reminds me…WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE A STORY THAT FOCUSES ON ME?!**

**Yohko: I know! You didn't even write Touch My Heart!**

**Me: Be patient! Toshiro, your story and Nodoka's starts when I finish A Week of Love, Hell and Jealousy and Yohko, I'll start your story when I finish Sleeping Bishonen or Mecha Romance. I working on A LOT of stories, and school is starting in three weeks for me, so I won't be able to start your stories for a while. I want to at least finish The Song of Hope before Falling for the First Time since this story which will be the only Guardian story that focuses on Eiji since Dirty Little Secret focuses on Satoshi and Shigeru, and Falling for the First Time focuses on Alviss. **

**Yohko: And then you make a story for Kaoru, and HE'S NOT A GUARDIAN!**

**Me: You're not either. You're a Summoner like Kaoru. Tokiya is a Priest. **

**Yohko:…**

**Me: The Mountain Training arc is divided into two parts when reading this listen to I Hate Everything About You when the big argument scene happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19: Mountain Training I (or I Hate Everything About You I)

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

The next morning after another DDR night, bad luck decided to skip their job and go to school with Eiji, Ryoma, and Sapphire. Once we got to school, Ryuzaki-sensei announced that since the match against Rikkadai was postponed one week that we had plenty of time to practice, but since it wasn't enough with the usual practice, she decided that the Seigaku Regulars were going to go train in the mountains for one week.

"ALL RIGHT! THE MOUNTAINS IS MY TRAINING GROUND!" Kaede announced.

"Training ground means danger and danger means demon slaying…" Eiji mumbled to Sapphire who got the same impression. Everyone but the magic users still wondered what he was talking about.

Ryuzaki-sensei said that they were seriously going to train.

"What about school and homework?" Judai asked innocently.

"It's not like you care about school, and it's not like **you** do homework," Jun said sarcastically.

"It's all right with the school for you guys to go on the trip, and you won't get any homework for a week."

Eiji let out a huge sigh in relief.

"However, you'll just have to make up for it," Ryuzaki-sensei added.

"**Damn…**" Eiji cursed in English.

Ryuzaki-sensei said to get Regulars to be prepared for tomorrow. She also said that Bad Luck could come as well if it was to get away from the otakus (1). She then ended practice and everyone went home.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

Once Mitsuki and I got to our mansion, I locked myself in my room. This training was to help Seigaku defeat Rikkadai and to get back at Kilihara for ruining Mitsuki's lyrics. The trip for Bad Luck's POV was to create more lyrics for the upcoming album that they were making, and to become stronger demon slayers. I was coming for a reason, and that was to hook up Eiji with Shuichiro. In order to do that, I have to awaken Shuichiro's feelings for Eiji, and the only way to do that is to seduce my best friend. I hate to do this to him, but it's the only way to get them together.

I packed the stuff that was essential for the seduction. This included clothes that show my bra, bras that were a little too small (I packed ones that fit me too), panties that revealed most of my ass, and of course other things that make a girl look good.

I heard Mitsuki (in twelve year old form) creak my door open. I guess I didn't lock the door after all, "Sapphire…what are you planning to do?"

"Make Shuichiro jealous. This relationship will be taken up a notch!"

"But if Eiji is gay then wouldn't that mean he be attracted by you?"

"I just have to make Shuichiro jealous since we recently learned that he likes porn."

"-Sweatdrop- I don't think that has anything to do with…"

I wasn't listening as I continued packing the stuff I needed for the trip, "Mitsuki, make sure you bring the DDR game."

"It's not a field trip Sapphire!" she shouted, but went to get her stuff back. She was most likely to bring her DDR game.

"Too easy…." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV DAY 1**

The next day, the Seigaku Regulars got on the bus that would take them to the lodge in the mountains. Bad luck had their own limo, but it was a different one since there was no poop on it. Takuto was driving the limo (making him and the other three Shinigami visible to the world) as a random bus driver was driving the bus. Sapphire decided to hitch a ride despite the fact that she wasn't a Regular. I was hoping for a quiet trip, but that wasn't going to happen since Eiji sat next to Ryoma. Inui sat next to Sapphire. Since Kaede was on the Bad Luck limo, Fuji sat next to Kaidoh. Taka sat next to Momo. Shuichiro was near the front of the bus near Ryuzaki sensei.

"Eiji-sempai, what did you bring?" Momo asked Eiji.

"Beside the items recommended, I brought a whole bunch of snacks from an American store here."

"I didn't know there was one here…" Sapphire mumbled.

"There was! O-chibi, which one of these snacks should we start eating? Should we eat the Shrimp Snacks or the Sour Cream and Onion Chips?"

Ryoma didn't want to answer, but if he didn't he was certain that the Eiji devils would appear, "Just had me a ponta."

"Coming right up, nya!"

Eiji searched his food bag and got out a grape Ponta. He passed it to Ryoma. The freshman mumbled a thank you before he started drinking it.

Eiji does just _had_ to cause chaos when he passed the Shrimp Snacks to Sapphire who popped the back. She started passing it to everyone else which made everyone want a Shrimp Snack. For the fun of it, Eiji threw the Chip bag out Sapphire's window which went into the limo (since the window was open) and hit Jun in the face.

"Who the hell threw this?!" Jun asked in an angry tone. He was listening to music on his I-Pod and was mad that someone interrupted him.

No one was listening to him as everyone on the bus was throwing the food around. Judai, who was sitting next to Jun, took the Chip bag and started gobbling the chips down like the glutton he was.

"STOP IT EVERYONE!" Shuichiro ordered, but he was ignored as a Shrimp Snack hit him in the face.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled which everyone listened to her and stopped instantly. She glared at Eiji, "Kikumaru, this isn't a field trip, so don't cause problems for everyone else."

"Okay sensei." he said unenthusiastically.

Everyone but Shuichiro snickered at him.

"At least I got to try out the Shrimp Snacks!" Sapphire declared.

* * *

Once we finally got to the tip of the mountain, we were dropped off. Bad Luck made an entrance as Takuto saluted Jun before he drove off with the bus driver, but what he really was doing was he was going to hide the limo somewhere in the mountains in case something bad happens to Mitsuki again. We had to walk to the manor.

"So Kaede, you said there was a hot spring here," Eiji began, "Where is it?"

"I can't tell you de gozaru. That place is top secret."

"Aw man…"

We finally reached the manor. It looked like a haunted house. I teased Eiji about it being the school from Silent Hill which pissed him off.

"This place is haunted," Jun said to see the reaction of everyone.

Kaidoh was the only one affected by this statement.

"There is no such thing as ghost," Momo told everyone as he touched the door. It opened on its own. Momo stepped back when he thought he saw a ghost.

"We're not a ghost, baka!" a girl yelled.

It was Tomoko and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter Sakuno.

"Why are you here?" Momo asked them.

"How rude. We were asked to come along and help the Seigaku Regulars," Tomoko explained.

The two girls led us inside the manor where we set our stuff down. Since the manor wasn't finished yet, everyone had to sleep in the same room for the first night. Ryuzaki-sensei ordered everyone to get out since they were going to start their training right away to the dismay of Eiji.

* * *

The training was harsh for the Seigaku Regulars. (Kaede, Judai, and Jun decided to join the training program as Sapphire was slacking off along with Mitsuki who was in 16 year old form.) The training included running a really long distance, jumping over rocks to cross the river, scaling the mountain or at least where the water fall was, and truck lifting. (I can't do that even if I am a ghost!) They were doing other things too, but I don't want to go into the details.

Eventually we were able to go back to the tennis court, but the Seigaku Regulars couldn't use their tennis rackets until further notice. The freshmen trio came along too to help out with the training program. After they finished fixing the tennis court, Ryuzaki-sensei ordered them to go and prepare dinner. Judai decided that he had enough and was about to join them when Jun grabbed his arm.

"A true man stays until the very end," Jun told him which made Judai frown.

"I'm half boy, half girl Jun…" he mumbled.

I decided to go help them with the kitchen, or check to see what the girls were doing.

I followed the freshmen trio to the manor where they went into the kitchen to start cooking. Tama and Meroko were watching them from a distance to see how good they were. I asked Izumi where Takuto and the girls were. He pointed upstairs in the room where Sapphire, Mitsuki and Kaede would be sharing a room in. I went upstairs into that room to see that Sapphire was setting up the DDR game, and Mitsuki who was working diligently on her lyrics that she lost yesterday.

"Why are you plugging in DDR?" I asked Sapphire.

"I'm here to have fun and cause chaos," she said with an evil grin, "And I'm also going to play cupid."

"Did you pack karaoke then?" I asked.

"Yep, the karaoke is right there next to the DDR game. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do the seduction phrase now."

With that said she went where the bathtubs were…that wasn't a good sign since I thought that bathroom was for the men. OH CRAP! SHE'S NOT GOING TO DO THAT IS SHE?!

* * *

The Regulars came back in after another training session and they were heading toward the bath. Sapphire was still in there! 

I was debating whether or not I should go in or not. I decided that Sapphire's life was more important than my already finished life. I went through the door to see the Regulars, Jun and Judai undressing. (Kaede was going to go to the hot spring after dinner.) I blushed madly just looking at their bodies, but Ryoma's was the hottest out of them all. Wait! I did not just think that!

Fuji, Shuichiro, Taka, Inui, and Jun sat themselves in the steaming hot bathtub. Since the water was hot, Judai didn't have to worry about turning into a girl. He dove into the water despite the fact that it was very shallow.

"No splashing you slacker!" Jun complained.

Judai just grinned as he swam through the very big tub along with Eiji who was floating on the water. He still didn't take off his bandage off. I guess he really didn't want anyone to see his scar. His birthmark that he was the Guardian of Hope was showing on his stomach.

Sakuno was at the door with the soap. Momo came out and got it from her. Sakuno blushed madly as she ran off. Momo is either really bold or really stupid.

Momo placed the soap where everyone could get to it. Since no one wanted to get out of the tub, Momo took most of the equipment and started humming to himself. He got too carried away with the soap that he flicked some soap at Kaidoh. In rage, Kaidoh turned on the cold water on him.

"What the hell was that for Musashi?!"

"You were singing to loud, and you weren't paying attention to the people around you."

"Want toy fight Musashi?!"

"What did you call me?!"

Ryoma, who was in the middle of the fight, walked away. He went into the tub at sat himself next to Fuji, "Is it all right if I sit next to you?" he asked.

Fuji didn't seem to mind.

Eiji finally noticed my presence and told me to go away. I gave him the motion that I was looking for someone. Before Eiji could reply, the unexpected happen.

"EIJI-KUN!"

Sapphire leaped out of the tub and jumped on Eiji. She was full frontal nude. That stupid fool!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" was all Eiji could say as he tried to pull her off, "ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?!"

"HIGH ON YOU, EIJI-KUN!"

That just scared him. All the guys turned their attention to them. Ryoma looked away from Sapphire. Jun and Judai got out of the tub as Jun covered the brunette's eyes. The other Regulars were either admiring Sapphire's body or stunned by her actions. I noticed that Shuichiro was getting mad at her by the second until finally, he pulled her off of Eiji. He noticed me since I was near the door. I opened it unconsciously. He threw Sapphire out the door with me along as well.

"The girls' bathtub is over there!" was all that Shuichiro said as he slammed the door on us. Sapphire was stunned by his reaction. I being the persistent Guardian I was went through the door again just to hear the conversation.

"It wasn't my fault Shuichiro! I didn't even know she was here!" Eiji told his irritated double partner.

"And here I thought she like Tezuka-buchou," Shuichiro said as he sat himself in the tub again.

"I was wondering what I was sitting on," Ryoma said.

Jun and Judai sat themselves back into the tub again. Eiji kept telling Shuichiro that he was telling the truth, but it seemed like his double partner wasn't listening. Sapphire got his jealous side to show at least…

* * *

After the guys finished their bathes (and Sapphire watched her body off in the other bathroom and changed into her pajamas which showed her breasts) it was time for dinner. I told Sapphire that she had to stop acting like she was high on alcohol or at least stop showing that she wasn't cheating on Tezuka-buchou. She wasn't listening as she we was going to phase two of the seduction or at least increase Shuichiro jealousy. 

At the dinner table, Sapphire sat next to Eiji (on purpose) and started to flirt with him again. Eiji was about to tell her to stop when he remember the bathroom scene. He blushed before trying to get her off him again. The Regulars were either ignoring the flirting scene or eyeing it. Judai didn't care as he was gobbling all the food.

"Hibiki, please do that when we're not at the table," Shuichiro said sarcastically but in a scary tone.

Everyone was scared now. He was giving of an evil aura. Sapphire still ignored him. That was when Judai and Mitsuki got into an argument over who would get the last fried shrimp (2).

"I got it first, so get your small hands off my fried shrimp!" Judai yelled.

"Shut up fem-boy! It's mine!" she shouted back as she pulled the fried shrimp toward her.

"You're going to give this to me right now, or I'll bite your hand off!"

"Let's see you try it! It's mine!"

"Just give Judai the shrimp Mitsuki!" Jun yelled.

The two weren't listening. Jun got mad at them and pulled the fried shrimp from both of them. He was about to eat it when quick as a cheetah, punched the fried shrimp out of his hand. The fried shrimp landed on Sapphire's face. There was silence. That was when Sapphire threw her plate with food on it at Jun which hit Mitsuki instead.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kaede just had to shut out.

It was chaos. Food was flying all over the place. Judai took the chance to eat any fried shrimp that was thrown. I took the chance to eat something for a change, and Eiji and Ryoma took the chance to get away from everyone. (Ryoma gave Taka his racket before he tried to get away.) Too bad they couldn't avoid the chili that was thrown at them. It hit them on the head.

Ryuzaki-sensei came in rage, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stops throwing food as Judai ate another fried shrimp.

"Who started the food fight?" she asked in rage.

Everyone looked at Jun.

"Kaede was the one who declared a food fight," Jun said to defend himself.

"But Judai was the one who threw the shrimp first," Kaede added.

"And Mitsuki wouldn't give it to me!" Judai whined.

"It was mine fool!" Mitsuki shouted back.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. Bad Luck really does bring bad luck.

* * *

In the end Bad Luck was let off the hook as the Seigaku Regulars took the blame. They were told to clean up the kitchen until it was time for bed. Eiji didn't want to do something that he didn't participate in. Kaede noticed this and pulled him out of the kitchen when no one was looking. I followed them just to see what other mischievous thing that Kaede was going to do. 

"Where are we going, nya?" Eiji asked the ninja girl.

"The hot springs, your hair is a mess de gozaru."

Eiji noticed that there was still some chili in his hair. He sighed, "Baka Momo for throwing the chili at me."

Kaede giggled as the two walked in the moonlight. Eventually they found the hot springs. Kaede took off her clothes without even thinking about Eiji's presence.

"K-Kaede! You shouldn't-"

"If you're gay then it shouldn't matter de gozaru," she said flatly.

Eiji sweat dropped. I decided to let myself known. I became visible to the world. I undress and hopped into the hot springs with Kaede. Eiji decided not to take of his clothes. He stared at Kaede for a long time.

"How did your breast get so big?" Eiji asked.

"Don't know. I train a lot…so maybe it was from the things I ate," Kaede said.

Eiji sighed as he finally decided to take of his clothes and hop into the hot spring with Kaede. Kaede washed his hair when he did.

"Kaede," Eiji began, "Why do you think Sapphire was acting like the way she was today?"

"She's either high on alcohol, or she was trying to get a reaction from your boyfriend."

"Shuichiro and I aren't-"

"Not yet." Kaede opened her eyes to show how serious she was, "It's because of your father that you won't admit your feelings for him."

Eiji sighed. He mumbled something in low voice that Kaede couldn't hear him, but I heard what he said which got another mystery up my hand.

"You're half right." (3)

I wondered what he meant by that…

In a few minutes Kaede finished washing Eiji's hair as Eiji washed the rest of his body. Kaede decided to wash my hair. She was so gentle with hit despite me being a ghost. To think that the first time we meant she threatened to attack me.

* * *

Eventually we were done with the hot springs. I put my clothes back on and turned invisible to all but magic users. Eiji and Kaede headed back to the manor only to get scolded by Ryuzaki-sensei again for not obeying her instructions. Their punishment was that they had to run more laps than the rest of the Regulars tomorrow. 

Everybody was in bed, and Sapphire was still flirting with Eiji. I mean she was cuddling next to him. I thought operation cupid was over. Shuichiro was jealous yet again, but he decided not to start something again. Good thing Kaidoh did something. Kaidoh complained about his pillow having a tear in it. He threw it at Momo who was still yawning. It hit him in the face.

"What the hell was that for Musashi?!" he asked very annoyed that he didn't get to finish yawning.

"Your yawning is annoying," Kaidoh said.

Infuriated, Momo threw the pillow at Kaidoh's face pissing him off. He threw it back at him. The two kept throwing the two pillows back at each other. Eiji and Sapphire decided to join in as well as Kaede who appeared out of nowhere.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Kaede declared.

Instead of food, pillows were thrown all over the place. Ryoma didn't want to participate. Instead he crawled over to Inui see what his eyes looked like. Inui was still awake, so he ended up scaring Ryoma. Jun was able to hit him in the head with a pillow because of that.

"You're going down Manjoume-sempai…" Ryoma mumbled as he threw the pillow at him.

Jun decided to be dramatic. When he was hit, he pretended to lose his strength and collapsed. Judai who saw what Jun was trying to do ran over to Jun.

"Jun…you're not going to die on me are you?"

"I might…that attack was incredible…Avenge me…slacker…" he pretended to die which made Judai fake cry.

"JUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped, they were so dramatic.

"I like your acting! 10 points!" Eiji told them.

When he said that, Ryuzaki-sensei barged in again demanding that everyone go to sleep, to everyone's dismay. They got their pillows back and one by one started to fall asleep. Kaede dragged Sapphire out of the room because this was a guy's room.

Everyone was soundly asleep except me of course. I decided to play some tricks on some of the Seigaku Regulars. For Kaidoh, I got out shaving cream and put it on his hand. I then tickled his feet. He seemed ticklish as he put his hand on his face. He was smeared with shaving cream. I laughed as I moved onto Momo. I place a trap for him. When he woke up the trap would activate and hit in the balls. I then went over to Judai. I didn't want to do this, but…I got out a bucket of hot water and placed it next to him. I then placed his hand in it. I hoped he's potty trained! Finally, I decided to draw on everyone else face. It was fun. I drew a mustache for Ryoma to make him look like Mario (4) and then I went over to Fuji and drew a mustache that was similar to Luigi's (5). For Taka, I decided to color his face green with my green marker. He looked like the Incredible Hulk (6)! I moved onto Inui…what should I draw on him…I know! I got out all of my markers and colored his face rainbow. I liked it. For Jun I just made him look like Michel Jackson (7). For Shuichiro and Eiji…I didn't want to do anything to them. That was when Sapphire came in.

"What are you doing in here Sapphire?" I asked her trying not to wake up the magic users.

"I'm going to sleep with Eiji to make Shuichiro jealous."

"I think I have a better idea."

Sapphire heard the idea, and then she gently picked up Eiji without waking him up and placed him in Shuichiro's sleeping bag where Shuichiro was sleeping. When he was placed next to Shuichiro, Sapphire laid next to him. She made him look in her direction. Sapphire wasn't wearing a bra and her new pajamas were even more revealing. She grabbed Eiji's head and placed it between her breasts. When Eiji woke up…I don't even want to think about it.

"Oyasumi Azmaria," Sapphire whispered to me before she dozed off.

* * *

**DAY 2**

Eiji was the first one of the Seigaku Regulars to scream. Everyone was rudely awakened because of it. They gawked at what they saw, especially Shuichiro who was infuriated yet embarrassed. Eiji was sleeping next to him who was sleeping next to Sapphire. Her breasts were showing which was the reason why Eiji screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here, and why the hell am I not under my own blanket?!" Eiji questioned, very pissed off and embarrassed. He couldn't believe two things. One he was sleeping next to the person he was in love yet, and two he was using Sapphire's breasts as a pillow.

"I was lonely Eiji-kun!" Sapphire said with a smile.

"Well sleep with some other guy!" Eiji shouted not realizing he just said. Everyone stared at him. Eiji was shocked when he looked at everyone, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" they asked before they realized what he was laughing at.

That was when Momo's trap was triggered. The slingshot I made that had a rock at the end of it, hurled at Momo and hit him in the balls. He fell over. Kaidoh hissed, but when he realized that he had shaving cream on his face and hand he asked, "All right, who did this?!"

The Regulars and Jun who had their faces colored on were either mortified or were smiling (Fuji was smiling.)

"Who the hell did this?!" Jun asked in rage. He looked like Michel Jackson which got Eiji, Sapphire, me (who did the drawing) and Shuichiro laughing at him.

Ryoma went to the bathroom to watch his face off. Fuji followed his 'older brother' to the bathroom. Taka sighed. He was tricked on the first day of the trip and now he had to pay for it by looking like the Incredible Hulk. Inui was taking notes as he walked out of the room to wash his face off.

Eiji stopped laughing as he glared at Sapphire, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"These doors don't have locks on it Eiji-kun," Sapphire said with an innocent smile which scared him.

Shuichiro was about to yell at her when Judai woke up.

"I had this weird dream where a ghost was pulling pranks on us," Judai said with a smile. He looked at his hand which was in hot water, "Whoever did this should know that I'm potty trained."

That's my downfall for the day. Shuichiro kicked Sapphire out after Judai made his announcement. That was when everyone went to the bathroom to either wash their faces off or just to go use the toilet. The Eiji devils came out and glared at me saying, "I'll kill you!" "You're dead meat!" "You're a disgrace!" "You suck!" and "Thanks for trying to hook me up with Sapphire!"

He really was mad at me for what I did. At least I had fun.

* * *

After the pandemonium that happened this morning, everyone met downstairs where Ryuzaki-sensei had an important announcement. 

"Today, we're having a special trainer that will help you with your training," she told us. She then moved out of the way. A man that had a beard and sun glasses came in.

"Yamato-buchou?"

Everybody, but Ryoma, Sapphire, and Bad Luck knew who this Yamato-buchou was.

"Who's he?" Sapphire and Ryoma asked Eiji flatly.

"Our former captain Yamato-buchou. He's been praised by many. Even Tezuka-buchou respects him."

"But he looks old compared to Kuminitsu…" Sapphire mumbled.

"That hurt…" Yamato mumbled, "I'm only 16 years old."

"Really?! You looked like you are in your 30's!"

"Now that really hurts!" I shouted at her, "I look 12 yet I'm actually in my 80's since I'm dead!"

No one heard me as everyone went outside to go train with Yamato-buchou.

* * *

I decided to tag along just for a few minutes to see what Yamato-buchou was teaching to the Seigaku Regulars, and of course, Sapphire was flirting with Eiji again. Her bra was showing through her shirt. Eiji was getting very annoyed at her.

"Sapphire, will you stop showing off your boobs like that?! It's getting annoying!" he yelled trying to pry her off.

"Come on Eiji, you know you like it!" she said in a seductive tone.

"-Red Vein- No I don't," Eiji said not buying it.

Shuichiro was irritated now, "-Red Vein- Sapphire, will you restrain from flirting in front of other people?"

"The jealousy thing actually worked…" I mumbled to Ryoma. He was confused until I told him what Sapphire was doing.

Eiji gave me a death glare that I thought would kill me. When the Eiji devils came out I fled for my life and I mean back to the manor. But because of that I didn't see what Yamato-buchou was teaching them. But while they were at training, the rooms for two people were being repaired. Mitsuki decided where everyone would be sleeping.

When they finally came back from the training with Yamato-buchou, Mitsuki showed them who was going to sleep in the same room as that person.

1. Eiji and Shuichiro (who saw that coming?)

2. Judai and Jun

3. Ryoma and Fuji

4. Kaidoh and Inui

5. Momo and Taka

6. Sapphire, Kaede, and Mitsuki

Sapphire complained about not being able to sleep in the same room with Eiji. Eiji just told her to stop cheating on Tezuka-buchou which silenced her immediately. The other Regulars didn't have a problem to who they were sleeping with.

With that said, they all went into their rooms. I was so happy that Eiji was with Shuichiro. Eiji didn't seem to have a problem in sleeping in the same room as his double partner.

"Eiji, are you two going to sleep in the same bed?" I asked him to annoy him.

Eiji blushed, "N-No! I have no reason to!"

"But' it's going to get chilly tonight…"

"Shut up!"

All but the magic users were wondering who Eiji was yelling at before they went to bed.

* * *

**Day 3**

The next morning, Sapphire decided not to flirt with Eiji because she was focused on helping Mitsuki with her lyrics and training in the mountains with Kaede.

The day seemed to have gone well until Tomoko came, scaring us all.

"What's wrong Tomoko-chan?" Mitsuki asked her.

She took a deep breathe before she announced that there was a real bear in the food storage area and that it was holding Sakuno, and the freshmen trio hostage before passing out. There was silence.

"Is anyone going to bring in the bear exterminator?" Judai asked trying to make a joke of this serious situation. It didn't work sadly.

"We should just let Kaede handle this," Jun began, "She's killed more bears than any of us have."

"Correction, we never killed a bear before," Eiji corrected.

Some of the Regulars laughed at Eiji correcting the all mighty Manjoume Sanda. There was suddenly a roar coming from the food storage. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Where is Kaede by the way?" Mitsuki asked.

"She went with Sapphire to train in the…mountains without Ryuzaki-sensei's permission," Eiji said.

More silence until there was a big chomp. Judai fumed.

"THAT BEAR BETTER NOT BE EATING MY SHRIMP OR I'LL BEAT THE BEAR UP!" he declared as he rushed off to where the roar was.

"Judai, wait! You baka!" Jun shouted as he ran after him.

Typically Judai and Jun would be fine on their own, but most of the Seigaku Regulars didn't think that. After all Judai was too innocent to attack a fly much less a bear. (They have not seen Judai's evil side.) Jun was talk the talk, but didn't seem to walk the walk except in that match against the Rokkaku members.

"I don't think we should help those two," Eiji said.

"What are you saying Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked him quiet shocked at what he said.

"They could get hurt for all we know!" Taka added.

"They'll be fine since Jun is the Manjoume Sanda after all. He wouldn't want help from people lower than-"

There was a scream. It sounded like Judai.

"Forget what I said!"

Eiji ran off to the food storage area. The other Regulars rushed after him. I glanced at Mitsuki, "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"The Guardians will be fine, but the others will only slow Eiji down in the end…" Mitsuki told me in her serious tone.

I decided to follow them in the end. Mitsuki who didn't want to be alone followed me.

* * *

In the food storage, Judai was screaming because the bear really did eat all the shrimp. Not because someone got hurt. Jun did get hurt…in the head because of Judai's scream. Eiji fumed at the Guardian of Time's stupidity.

"You're so stupid Judai…" Eiji mumbled before glancing at the bear which was just staring at them now ready to attack, "It was real after all…"

"It's a demon that disguised itself as a bear," Jun corrected.

"It's real. A demon doesn't eat shrimp."

"But it's going to attack us because it's a demon."

While Eiji and Jun were debating whether or not it was a real bear or not, a demon came and was about to lash out at the two. The Regulars, who finally caught up to Eiji (since he ran very fast as for me and Mitsuki were able to catch up to him easily) and told the two to watch out, Judai was the one who punched the bear sending it flying through the window scaring the crap out of everyone who had never seen Judai fight.

"You call me a baka, but you guys almost got your heads bitten off," Judai said in a sarcastic tone.

Eiji and Jun sweat dropped as they jumped out the window to follow the bear which was running off. Sapphire was in front of the bear. It almost rammed into her if she hadn't jumped out of the way.

"It's a real bear after all. Kaede is going to have a catch of the day…" Sapphire said as she hung from the tree branch.

The bear stopped to see Sapphire on the tree branch. It slashed at her leg to her dismay.

"Baka bear! I didn't do anything!" she yelled. It seemed like she was going to attack the bear, but it seemed that Eiji got to it before her.

"This bear is going down!" Eiji shouted as he punched the bear in the back sending it flying.

"-Sweatdrop- Are you going to tell us who opened the Pandora Box now?" Sapphire asked. It wasn't the time to ask questions like that as the bear came back down.

I guess it was a demon after all since a regular bear wouldn't of had survived that. It stood up and glared at Sapphire and Eiji. The other Regulars, and Bad Luck were telling Eiji and Sapphire to get away from it sine it was mad now.

Suddenly Kaede came out of the trees and threw a kunai at the demon. It killed it instantly since it hit it in it's vial spot.

"I finally caught a bear after two years of training! It finally paid off!" Kaede cheered. Her eyes were opened as she landed next to the bear, "And I think I'm going to cook it!"

Everyone sighed in relief. Kaede took care of this mess after all. Eiji then started to glare at Sapphire for no reason. Perhaps the opening of the Pandora Box was because of her.

The rest of the day was normal as Ryuzaki-sensei returned from her visit from town. She asked who caught the bear and we all turned to Kaede.

"I told you I'm going to be the greatest ninja alive," Kaede said with a grin.

"Ninja…whatever…" Sapphire said sarcastically. It seemed that her hatred toward ninjas are disappearing ever since she became friends with Kaede. Either that or she really wasn't listening to what Kaede said as she was now glaring at Eiji. What was going on between the two now?

* * *

**Day 4**

I wish this day didn't come. Practice was supposed to be normal, but Judai predicted that a storm was coming, so it was best if we stayed inside most of the day.

It wasn't suppose to be too bad, but the tension between Eiji and Sapphire increased drastically, and something told me that they were going to have a fight unlike any other which scared me and the other Guardians. Kaede was also worried. You could tell because her eyes were opened. Fuji noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Eiji and Sapphire are going to get into another fight today," she answered.

"That's normal, isn't it?" Fuji asked her with his usual smile. She didn't smile back, "What's so different about this fight?"

"I don't know…I just have a very bad feeling. Jun, Judai, and Mitsuki have the same feeling too."

Kaede went back to her room as Fuji told the other Regulars about what was going to happen. They didn't take it seriously because Eiji and Sapphire always fight.

I decided to check up on the two since it seemed like they were in the same area which was the kitchen. They were given the duty to clean up the kitchen with Judai.

I went into the kitchen and the tension was so intense I couldn't even get near them. The Eiji devils were released and they were flying all over the place telling people to get out of the kitchen. Judai couldn't because one of the Eiji devils attached to him.

"Umm…is it okay if I get out of the kitchen?" Judai asked innocently hoping to break the tension.

"No!" Eiji and Sapphire said at the same time both irritated at each other for some reason.

Judai whined as he went back to his cleaning duty. That was when Sapphire asked the question.

"Are you going to tell me why you suddenly opened up the Pandora Box?"

"I don't feel like telling that to **you**."

"I was just asking. No need to get all defensive, jackass."

Eiji glared at her, "What did you call me you stupid whore!?"

"I called you a jackass, asshole!"

Judai tried to get out of the kitchen, but the Eiji devils wouldn't let him leave. He mumbled that he couldn't breathe.

"It took you long enough to show your true self instead of acting like the slut you are bitch!"

"Well sorry if I was trying to get you two together!"

"You wanted to break us up that's it!"

"I said together dumbass!"

"So your way of getting Shuichiro and I together was to act the slut that you are now, and being unfaithful to Tezuka-buchou?"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID YOU'RE BEING UNFAITHFUL TO TEZUKA-BUCHOU BITCH!"

Everyone heard that and rushed to see what Eiji and Sapphire were arguing about now. The worse was yet to come…

"DAMMIT SAPPHIRE! WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL STUCK UP NOW?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID SLUT!"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT CRYBABY A-JI?!"

"Stop it now you two!" Judai shouted over their voices which resulted in both of them slapping Judai in the face sending him flying out of the kitchen and into Jun who arrived at the scene first.

"NO!" they yelled at the same time. Jun was about to yell at them when they turned their attention back at each other.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PRESENCE!" Sapphire told him in an angry tone.

"I AM TOO!"

Then Sapphire cross the line, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SMOKE KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE GOODY TO-SHOE THAT YOU ARE NOW, THEN MAYBE ALL THOSE PEOPLE WOULDN'T OF HAD DIED AND SMOKE WOULD STILL BE OUR FRIEND!"

Silence. The other Seigaku Regulars (and everyone else) arrived on the scene when Sapphire said that.

"I…I WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T EXIST AT ALL!"

Everyone was too stunned at what Sapphire just told Eiji. They were supposed to be best friends yet, she wished that he never existed.

Eiji was stunned the most. Tears started to form in his eyes. He hid his eyes under his hair and mumbled, "Be careful what you wish for Sapphire or you just might get your wish…"

Now it was Sapphire's turn to be surprised. She realized at what she just said. It was what she was feeling from the very beginning about Eiji when Smoke left them.

"I HATE YOU SAPPHIRE!"

Eiji ran off pushing everyone out of the way.

"Eiji, wait!" Jun shouted, but it was like Eiji couldn't hear him. Eiji ran out of the manor and out of sight. It was going to start pouring very soon.

Everyone turned to Sapphire who was crying as well.

"I'm…SUCH A BITCH!" she cried as she ran off in the opposite direction where Eiji went. She pushed everyone out of the way as well. She went and locker herself in her room.

Everyone just stood their not knowing what to do. It started raining outside after five minutes.

"My face still hurts…" Judai mumbled rubbing both of his cheeks.

It was Ryuzaki-sensei who gave the orders, "What are you guys just standing here for?! Seigaku Regulars, go search for Eiji and bring him back. Kaede and Mitsuki, you go check up on Sapphire. Jun, take care of Judai. Freshman, finish up the cleaning. Move out!"

Even though they were still shocked at the scene that fell upon them, they still obeyed Ryuzaki-sensei and did their jobs. I decided to stay with Shuichiro and search for Eiji.

* * *

Let me tell you another reason why I hate rain: it makes it harder to find people lost in the rain. The rest of the Seigaku Regulars stayed near the manor calling Eiji's name. Of course Eiji wasn't going to respond. Shuichiro decided to run farther up ahead.

"Azmaria," he began, "Do you know where Eiji is?"

"No clue. This rain doesn't help at all."

He sighed as he continued to run in the rain. Ten minutes passed and we still couldn't find Eiji.

"Azmaria, why were Eiji and Hibiki fighting?" he asked.

"…I don't know. They were arguing about the Pandora Box…and then how Sapphire was acting for the past three days, and finally they were arguing about their old friend Smoke that was arrested when they were both eight."

"What did this Smoke do to them that got him-?"

"He tried to kill them both in cold blood."

I didn't mean to say it bluntly, but I did to let him know that Smoke was a dangerous person.

"…Why didn't Eiji tell me this? We're double partners after all, and-"

I cut him off again, "Just because you're double partners doesn't mean that he has to tell you everything about his life, like his relationship with his father and the fact that his older sister is a lesbian."

Silence.

"He also doesn't want to worry you since we're in the middle of a tournament. If you learned about Smoke, then you'd be overprotective over him…"

"I wouldn't!"

"You would because Smoke is stalking him and Sapphire plotting revenge."

I guess I was too serious. Shuichiro seemed to take this to heart, "…You're right…I would be overprotective over him after hearing that."

"Eiji needs to realize that he isn't alone in the world, and Sapphire didn't mean what she said. The two of them are going through the same pain after all."

I finally realized why the Pandora Box opened. It had to do with Smoke somehow (8).

An hour past and we still couldn't fine Eiji. We went back to the manor thinking that Eiji returned. It turns out that Eiji had not returned. Momo and Kaidoh were about to give up looking for him. That pissed Shuichiro and me off. Anything could have happened to him. Smoke could have gotten to him!

Shuichiro went back to search for Eiji, but Taka stopped him, "We're not going to find Eiji in this rain, Oishi, so why don't you take a break?" he asked. Not a good idea.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Eiji's safety is more important than my health anyway."

So manly.

Shuichiro and I continued our search for Eiji despite the other's protest since the rain was getting worse.

Another thirty minutes passed and we still couldn't find him.

"God dammit Eiji! Can't you see how worried everyone is?!" I asked out loud.

Shuichiro ignored me as he continued the search.

"Shuichiro, look out!"

Too late. He slipped on the ground and ended up falling into a near by ditch. Ouch!

"Shuichiro, are you okay?!" I asked him.

No response. I looked down at the ditch to see that it was a LONG way down. It was too foggy to see anybody.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I cursed as I went back to the manor to tell Ryoma that Shuichiro fell off something.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Just his luck. He slipped off something and ended up falling into a near by ditch or rather a cliff. Luckily Shuichiro had no injuries, so he was going to be okay. The only problem now was how to get back up to higher ground. It was impossible for him to do it at the moment since the cliff was too slippery.

"Just my luck…" he mumbled.

He suddenly heard sobbing coming from a near by tree. At first he thought it was a spirit of the mountain, but then he heard coughing as well. He smiled.

"Eiji, where are you?" he asked.

There was no response since Eiji was still crying. He went over to where all the sobbing was and found Eiji underneath a tree. He was soaking wet from all the rain, but that wasn't all of it. He looked terrible. This wasn't the Eiji that Shuichiro knew, in fact it was the Eiji he saw two years ago when he was labeled a murderer.

"Eiji…"

"What do you -sob- want Shuichiro…"

Poor Eiji. He was completely broken. If he stays like this, then there is no way for him to win against Rikkadai.

"Eiji…are you okay?"

That wasn't the best question to ask since he already knew the answer.

"Of course not! I just showed everyone my selfish side, slapped Judai, and ended my friendship with Sapphire!" he cried, "How could this happen…"

Shuichiro sighed. Eiji wasn't thinking straight. He sat next to him hoping to calm him down. The Eiji devils were fighting with the Eiji angels for dominance. The Eiji devils were trying to tell Eiji to commit suicide (not helping him) while the Eiji angels held them back telling Eiji to talk to Shuichiro about it.

"Sapphire probably hates me now…" Eiji mumbled.

"That's not-"

"She really must hate me. She held that anger in for so long since she was in love with Smoke…and the fact that it was me who ruined our friendship…"

Shuichiro sighed, "Eiji, you know that Hibiki doesn't mean what she said do you?"

"…She does…and what she said is true…I shouldn't be alive if everyone thinks that…" Eiji started to cry harder.

"You know it's not true Eiji!" Shuichiro shouted raising his voice when he wasn't intending to.

"Shuichiro, why can't you just admit that everyone doesn't need me?!" Eiji asked him. He was really lost.

Shuichiro couldn't take it anymore. He took Eiji and hugged him tightly surprising both of them, "Because…I need you…"

"Shuichiro…" Eiji said as he returned the embrace, and began crying on his shoulder.

The Eiji devils went away as the Eiji angels gave their congrats before fading away.

"Thank you Shuichiro for always being there for me…" Eiji mumbled.

Shuichiro sighed again, "I'm your double partner, so of course I'll be there for you." He stopped the embrace and looked at Eiji with a serious face, "You need to apologize for what you said to Hibiki though. She was crying after you said that you hated her which isn't true at all."

"But she wished that I didn't exist…"

"People can say that, but won't mean it Eiji. You know that."

Eiji formed a faint smile on his face, "That's true Shuichiro, nya, but people can also mean what they say too." (9)

That stunned Shuichiro. Eiji was about to get up when he fell back down. It was apparent that he slipped down the cliff, but unlike Shuichiro, he twisted his ankle.

"What am I going to do with you Eiji?" he asked Eiji as he picked up Eiji off of the ground and started looking for a way around the cliff. He found a quick slope that led to the top.

"Shuichiro, it's still slippery, so…" Eiji was cut off.

"It will be fine Eiji."

Despite the rain making the slope slippery, Shuichiro was able to climb it with ease.

"I forgot. Your element is earth, so the damp earth won't affect you that much…"

Shuichiro smiled as he reached the top. He then started heading back to the manor with Eiji on his back.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I think I made everything worse when I told Ryoma that I lost Shuichiro. He didn't seem too panicked, but he was losing his calmness.

"You're an idiot Azmaria…" he mumbled.

Everything seemed fine beside the fact that the Golden Pair was missing. Mitsuki and Kaede were able to convince Sapphire to apologize to Eiji as soon as he got back. Jun treated Judai's injuries, and the freshmen finished cleaning duty.

The Seigaku Regulars met up in front of the manor.

"Geez, first Eiji-sempai had to go and disappear, and now Oishi-sempai is gone too," Momo complained.

"It's a 70 percent possibility that he got lost in this rain," Inui estimated.

"Oishi did say he was going to keep searching until he found Eiji," Taka told them.

"Such a compassionate guy," I whispered to Ryoma.

"Whatever…"

In five minutes the rain suddenly cleared up. Everything was sparkly. I looked in the direction of the rainbow that appeared in the sky and saw the Golden Pair.

"SHUICHIRO FOUND EIJI!" I shouted.

Only Ryoma heard me as he turned in the direction of the rainbow and smiled, "They return as soon as the rain is gone."

The other Regulars faced the direction where Ryoma was facing and smiled. Shuichiro knows how to make an entrance. He was carrying Eiji on his back. Eiji seemed to have fallen asleep.

"EIJI!"

I ran up to the two of them and hugged Shuichiro. Only Ryoma saw me, so no one made fun of me.

"How's Eiji?" Fuji asked as he and the other Regulars ran toward him.

"He just twisted his ankle and caught a cold. Nothing that he can handle," Shuichiro said with a grin.

We smiled. Shuichiro knew how Eiji felt, so he was able to calm him down. He is the perfect guy for Eiji. Now the only thing left to do is for Eiji and Sapphire to apologize to each other.

* * *

It was not until night fall that Eiji woke up in his and his double partner's room. 

"So did anything happen between you two?" was the first thing I asked.

Eiji blushed, but he refused to tell me what happened. I think I know what happened just by looking at him.

Sapphire came into the room with the bandaged to treat Eiji's twisted ankle. At first the tension seem to have increased in the room, but then it decreased. Sapphire wrapped a bandage around Eiji's leg without saying anything. The two were extremely quiet. That was even scarier than them yelling at each other.

After Sapphire wrapped the bandaged, she put a cold towel on Eiji's face. She then proceeded to move the band-aid on Eiji's cheek since it was soaked. The scar was still there, but Sapphire didn't seem to care as someone else would. She quickly put another band-aid on his left cheek.

"You're cold will be down tomorrow morning if you get some rest," Sapphire said in a calming voice. Very scary.

"Sapphire…" Eiji began. She looked at him with a frown on her face. She must have regretted what she said to him this afternoon, "I'm sorry for calling you all those names…and saying that I hated you…"

"I should be the one to apologize," Sapphire told him, "I didn't mean what I said. If you didn't exist, I don't know what I would have done without you…and it was because of me that I ended our friendship with Smoke…gomen…"

"No! It's my fault Sapphire!"

"It was mine, Eiji!"

"It wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"'

"GOMENASAI!" they both said at the same time.

The two realized that they were both really sorry for what they did. They ended up laughing at each. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared to death.

"Thanks for being there for me…Sapphire…" Eiji finally said after they stopped giggling.

"I should be thanking you. You gave me a reason why I wanted to become a doctor…it was to save people."

"My reason for tennis…was kind of for you…and Smoke…"

There was silence. I think the nice conversation was done.

"Eiji," Sapphire began in a serious tone, "I'll protect you from Smoke no matter what. I won't let him do what he wants with you."

With that Sapphire left the room surprising us for what she just told Eiji. Sapphire really does care for Eiji in the end…

* * *

**Me: Chapter 19 done with 9000 words! I got Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and cut Pokemon the Movie 7 with a lot of effort!**

******Toshiro: Good job… -sarcastic-**

******Me: I know! **

******Yohko: He was being sarcastic…**

******Me: He was? I didn't know he could be sarcastic since he is always serious.**

******Aussa: Burn.**

******Me: Notes!**

******1. Otaku means fan boy or fan girl.**

******2. Fried Shrimp is Judai's favorite food in Yu Gi Oh GX. Because it is his favorite food, he's always stealing it from his friends and starting a fight when there is always one left. An example is when he stole it from his friend Sho which resulted in Sho ignoring him for most of the episode. (The English version messed this episode up as they said that Judai lost a duel and ended up losing Sho's bed as punishment for losing. WTF does a bed have to do with anything, and the bed was TOO big to be removed! This is season 1) Another episode is when Jun was complaining about Sho and Kenzen making too big of a fuss over who was Judai's 'Ankii' (season 2). When Jun wasn't looking, Judai stole his fried shrimp which resulted in Jun yelling at him at the end of the episode which also gets Sho in an argument with Jun as well as Kenzen, and Kenzen yelling at Sho to yell at only one person and Judai to eat his food innocently. **

******3. A MAJOR hint why Eiji won't admit his feelings for Shuichiro. One was because of his father's beliefs. The other has to do with another character. **

******4. If you don't know who Mario is then get out of that rock you're under! Mario is Nintendo's mascot beginning in 1991. He is the short, fat plumber with the red hat.**

******5. Luigi is Mario's younger yet taller brother. He wears the green hat. **

******6. Hulk is a character from Marvel. He's the tall green guy that appears when he gets angry. Very slow in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game. **

******7. I hate Michel Jackson. There I said it. Because of this I wanted to make fun of him and not Jun once. **

******8. How the Pandora Box was opened will be explained in the next chapter since Smoke will appearing in the next chapter.**

******9. This line will be very important later on in the story. Kyoko will say this which surprises everyone. **

******Me: I'm going to play Marvel vs. Capcom 2 now!**

**********Yohko: Not yet! Finish your story!**

**************Me: I'm going to beat my sister with Chun Li, Sonson, and Mega Man!**

******************Aussa: You lost to her with those characters yesterday.**

******************Me: I was tired, and I was falling asleep, and I was worried that my dad would find out that it was past my bed time.**

******************Toshiro: -Sigh- Because of Momo playing Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and the fact that school is staring on September 6 for her, Momo will not be online that much.**

******************Me: Preview!**

"Kaede, get Sapphire immediately while I handle Smoke!"

"But-"

"GO NOW!**************  
**

* * *

"KAEDE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Surprise attack…another clone…"

"THAT BASTARD!"**************  
**

* * *

"Keep yourself away from him!"

"Why should I?"

"You're our perfect enemy!**"************  
**

* * *

"What the hell is this mark? It looks like it's something that's god like but..."************

* * *

************"Isn't that guy getting too friendly with Shuichiro, Eiji?"

"If he is…I GoInG tO kIcK hIs AsS…"

The Eiji devils come out.

"Damn that Smoke for opening the Pandora Box**... ************  
**

* * *

******************Me: That's it. Smoke is appearing in the next chapter. Please read and review. Which me luck on beating my sister! Ja ne!**

**********************I leave the room.**

**********************Toshiro: Too fast. I hope Momo will work on another chapter of another story. If she slacks off now, then I'll get any spotlight…**

**********************Yohko: I thought you hated the spotlight.**

**********************Toshiro: Not since Kosuke came into my life…**

**********************Yohko: Oh…**


	20. Mountain Training II

**Mountain Training II**

**Me: Part 2 of the training!**

**Yohko: Momo you know after this chapter you HAVE to watch the series from where you left off.**

**Me: I know, but I got really bored watching the episodes about Rikkadai, so I…**

**Toshiro: We get it Momo. Just hurry up with the chapter.**

**Me: OK! Enjoy part 2 of Mountain Training, and Smoke will be appearing again…I have to put the damn disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians.**

Chapter 20: Mountain Training II (or I Hate Everything About You II)

* * *

**Normal POV DAY 5**

It seemed after the big argument that Eiji and Sapphire had, Inui, Fuji, and Shuichiro were observing Eiji more since they learned something that he never showed during first year. Inui only thought about his data though as Fuji was paying attention to his friend. Shuichiro was just glad that Eiji and Sapphire weren't yelling at each other, nor that Sapphire flirting with Eiji.

There was only one problem today and it's all Kaede's fault: He wasn't in bed resting, He left a note saying that he went to train somewhere with Kaede in the early morning. He left Azmaria because she refused to follow him into the mountains after what happened yesterday.

"Seriously Azmaria, you should really pay close attention to Eiji," Shuichiro told her.

"Yeah, but sometimes he pisses me off... Other times he scares me," Azmaria explained. Truth be told she wanted to go with Eiji to train, but the Eiji devils held her down.

"It's not okay Azmaria! He has a sprained ankle! On top of that, he's sick! He shouldn't be training today!" Shuichiro scolded.

_It's not like he healed his ankle on his own. _(1) Azmaria thought to herself, _And a common cold like that will be gone in a few hours. Training speeds up the process of the cold going away. _

"Azmaria!"

"I know I know! I'll find the two after Sapphire and I are finished DDR!"

Azmaria left the room that the Golden Pair was staying in. Shuichiro sighed, "Like human, like spirit partner…"

* * *

Eiji and Kaede were training near the hot springs area, Kaede was focusing on her ninja skills as Eiji was focusing on the power of his swing. It was really quiet until Kaede complained about not having a person to challenge her. 

"You should be careful what you wish for," Eiji told her.

"I know, de gozaru, but ever since I was transported to this world, I had no rivals…"

"Did you have a rival in your world?" Eiji questioned.

"Yeah…her name was Mana (2). She was the sharp shooter of the class and she is indeed older than me despite being in the same class."

"Go on."

"We would always have different opinions about certain situations, and when we were going to do something at the same time, we would argue…I remember that time when I went to the movie theaters and showed the man my student ID. He sill classified me as an adult. Just like her, so I decided to use my ninjutsu to turn myself into a smaller version of myself as Mana was using her magic to turn herself into a teenager, and in the end we ended up fighting. Aww memories…"

Eiji sweat dropped, "Something like that actually happened to you?"

"Yep, de gozaru…but we can't go back to that now since I decided to stay in this world permanently."

"Kaede…"

"It's quite okay! I was going to fail school over there anyway!"

"…That means you're older than me and Fujiko…by how much?"

"Let's see. I was 14 there and I came her and time is different here and that world (3) so basically I'm 16."

Eiji gawked at Kaede's answer, "You're really dumb!"

"-Red Vein- I'm sorry if I get the lowest grade in the class!"

"You really need to study instead of training," Eiji told her, "Because when Fujiko finds out that you're two grades behind, he won't be happy, he might even dump you."

"I don't want that to happen, de gozaru, so maybe-"

Kaede was cut off as there was a big explosion that came from explosives?! The impact that the explosion caused shook the earth. Eiji ended up falling on his ass.

"What was that?!" he asked Kaede.

"Ninja explosives! My wish came true after all!" Kaede said with her usual grin.

Hearing the word ninja though, Eiji paled. The only ninja he knew who could do that was…

"Smoke…"

Kaede heard the name and opened her eyes, She glanced at her surroundings, Smoke was nearby. Suddenly kunai came out of the forests and were aimed at the two. Kaede was able to counter half of them with her kunai as Eiji barely dodged them. One of them in fact cut his right cheek.

"Eiji, are you all right, de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah but…"

A smoke bomb was activated blinding the two from seeing what was going on. A figure emerged from the smokescreen. Once the smokescreen was gone, a figure was standing in front of the two. Eiji was terrified but Kaede was impressed.

"That was so Sasuke (4) like," was all she said before getting serious.

"I'm not that emo fag, and you know it!" Smoke shouted in an immature voice to throw Kaede off. It worked as Smoke took the chance to throw a shuriken at her. It was so fast that it ended up cutting her left cheek, "You're reactions are slow for a ninja." he taunted.

Kaede kept her glare on him as she got out her shuriken.

_This is bad, _Eiji thought to himself, _If Kaede fights him, she'll lose! I can't let her get hurt because of my problem! _

Smoke and Kaede were already fighting the ninja way as they kept teleporting away form each other, throwing shuriken, and fighting one on one with a kunai. Smoke had Kaede where he wanted her.

"Blade no Jutsu!" (5) Smoke shouted after he made hand signs with one hand. That hand turned into a blade and slashed at Kaede's stomach. She noticed this and managed to dodge a fatal wound. Her stomach was still bleeding though.

"Kaede! Are you okay?!" Eiji questioned in a very worried tone.

"This is nothing de gozaru. Mana could do better," Kaede told him as she was about to get ready for a Shadow Clone Jutsu (6), but that was when Eiji told her to run, "Why?"

"Kaede, get Sapphire immediately while I handle Smoke!"

"But…what about-"

"GO NOW!" Eiji ordered as he got out his pendant (he was wearing it the whole time around his neck) and shouted 'Guardian Position Hope'.

Kaede looked at him one last time before teleporting away or rather running at top speed on the tree trunks.

"Like I would let you get away," Smoke mumbled as he summoned another clone that was everything like him except he wasn't the real thing, "Go get her for me, my clone!"

The clone obeyed as it raced after her.

"I won't let you!" Eiji shouted as he fired a Kikumaru Beam with his tennis racket. (7) Smoke easily destroyed the attack with a kunai that had a explosive attached to it.

"Eiji-kun, you know you're not going to beat me," Smoke taunted.

"That's because you cheat!" Eiji shouted as he fired another Kikumaru Beam at Smoke, who easily dodged it.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you the hard way…" Smoke mumbled.

* * *

Kaede rushed to the manor as fast as she could, but it was hard because the clone that Smoke sent was catching up to her, and it was all because of the wound that the real Smoke gave her. 

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (8)" Kaede shouted as she made a hand sign. Three Kaede appeared and all went in a different direction. Kaede hid herself within the trees, so no matter which Kaede the clone followed, they wouldn't be the real one.

The plan seem to have work when the Smoke clone summoned two clones and chased after all three Kaede's.

_The coast is clear… _Kaede thought to herself. She got out of hiding and was about to go toward the manor when…

"You fell for it!"

Kaede's eyes opened when she turned around to see the Smoke clone, he had tens of kunai ready.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

Eiji was having a horrible time with Smoke as the ninja predicted, he was just too fast for him. If it weren't for Eiji's cat instincts, Eiji would have taken serious damage. 

"You can give up Eiji-kun and come with me!" Smoke taunted.

Eiji glared at his former friend, "Now, why the hell would I go with you?"

Smoke smiled evilly as he threw another kunai at Eiji. It scared him where his band aid was cutting it and revealing the scar.

"You're tied down to me ever since that incident, and you know."

"Continue to persuade yourself Smoke, I'm not going with you anywhere!"

Smoke sighed as he threw another kunai at the ankle that Eiji injured yesterday. He yelped in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"My, my, what ever happened to that leg of yours?" Smoke asked sarcastically as he walked closer to Eiji.

"D-Don't come near me!" Eiji shouted as he tried to scoot his body away from Smoke.

"Don't command me, Eiji!"

In a blink of light, Smoke kicked Eiji in the stomach sending him flying into a tree.

"You're weak Eiji…" Smoke said in a serious tone, "And weaklings should pay dearly."

Eiji tried to stand up, but that attack at the stomach was powerful as well as the kunai in his ankle was making it hard for him to stand up.

"Maybe I should attack those tennis players at the manor," Smoke began, "But then I would have to face Sapphire the Slut, and those two male members of Bad Luck…but that boy Oishi. He might be the one I kill first."

That made the Eiji devils come up, but not in the comedy way. They were very devilish. Eiji glared at Smoke, "Don't you dare touch Shuichiro!"

Smoke was stunned at the dark aura that was surrounding Eiji, "I see that I opened up the Pandora Box. The only question is how."

Eiji fired a dark Kikumaru beam at Smoke, he barely dodged it. He realized that Eiji was getting faster by the minute.

"Guess I should finish you off before you pull off another one of those attacks…"

When Smoke said that, Eiji's world became black.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I felt a sudden jolt in my heart…that I didn't have. It was just a sudden sensation. Something bad must have happened to Eiji. That couldn't be! He was with Kaede!

I noticed that Judai and Jun were holding onto their hearts as well as if something bad has happened to Eiji.

"You felt it too?" I asked the two Guardians.

"Sadly, yes," Jun said.

"It really hurt…" Judai mumbled.

Something tells me that something bad was happening at this moment. I knew I should have went with Eiji!

Suddenly we heard a scream coming from downstairs. The annoying Ryoma fan girls…wait! They just called out Kaede's name!

"Not good!" Jun told me as he rushed toward the screaming voices. Judai was debating whether or not he should follow Jun or not.

"Just go!" I shouted at Judai as he raced after 'batman'. Bad idea as he screamed when he reached where the screaming was as well.

I followed the echo and I gasped, "Dear god Kaede!"

Kaede was impaled with both kunai and shriken. Both ninja tools were imbedded in her skin very deeply. There was also a big cut in her stomach. Behind her was a trail of blood that came from her wounds. The only place where there weren't any ninja tools in her was her face and the place near her heart. Everywhere else was where a weapon was along with her blood. The Ryoma fan girls and Judai were traumatized at the blood that was on her. Be thankful that she's still alive.

Sapphire and Fuji came out to see what was going on. Fuji eyes opened in horror. He ran over to her when Kaede collapsed. It must have taken all her strength to get from where she was training back to the manor.

"KAEDE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Sapphire questioned her as she got out her first aid kick and treated the wound on her stomach. She also told the Ryoma fan girls to stop standing there and get Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Surprise attack…another clone…" Kaede mumbled.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sapphire cursed, "Kaede, where is Smoke?"

"…He's…Eiji…in danger…" Kaede fainted from the blood loss.

"OMG! SHE'S DEAD!" Judai screamed.

"She's not dead damnit!" Sapphire shouted, "She just fainted from losing too much blood."

Judai puled (9) as Jun comforted him. Jun glanced at Fuji who was still shocked at the wounds that Kaede had.

"Jun…Fuji," Sapphire began as she finished treating the big wound on Kaede's stomach, "Take care of Kaede…"

"Where are you going Hibiki?" Fuji questioned her.

"I'm going to find Eiji. If Smoke did this to Kaede, then I can't imagine what he's doing to Eiji."

"But I'm not a doctor, Sapphire!" Jun told her since he knew that he would have to look after Kaede and possibly explain to Fuji what happened to her.

"I'm the only one who can handle Smoke, so you have to do it!"

"But-"

Shuichiro came out of the manor first and gasped, "What happened to her?"

"No time to explain Shuichiro! I need you to come with me and find Eiji!" she told him, but it sounded more like an order.

Jun gave him the 'go away' hand posture. Shuichiro seem to have understood what was happening. I was coming along too since it's my responsibility to look after Eiji (and I didn't).

* * *

After five minutes of explaining to Jun on how to take care of the injured I led the way to where Eiji was with Sapphire and Shuichiro following me. 

It was very hard for me to detect Eiji's magic powers because it was at it's limit and was near the point of vanishing completely. Damnit! I knew I should have went with them.

"Hibiki," Shuichiro began (It was amazing that he could keep up with Sapphire), "Is there anything you want to say about this 'Smoke' guy?"

"Beside what Azmaria told you?" Sapphire asked in a cold hearted tone.

"Yeah," Shuichiro noticed the tone in her voice was very cold, but still decided to ask her.

"…I loved him…"

That made me stop which resulted in Sapphire doing the same. Shuichiro and I were shocked. We never heard of this before.

"He was the first person I was in love with," Sapphire began. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, "He protected me from the bullies when we were all still six. I never wanted to admit it because I thought that Eiji was in love with Smoke at the time."

"He was?" Shuichiro asked not convinced that the person he sortofliked was in love with a murderer like him.

"I don't really know, but it seemed that Smoke would talk to Eiji more than me, and Eiji was always giving him these looks that I hated. I never told him that when we were younger because…I guess it's because I saw Eiji as a little brother to me…but now…none of us were as close as we were six years ago when that incident happened…"

"Hibiki…"

Sapphire smiled sadly, "I guess it was my fault that our friendship ended."

That's what Eiji said when I talked to him. In the end they both think it was their fault that their friendship ended, but I noticed that this Smoke person doesn't seem to be blaming himself for what happened. The bastard.

"He probably hate me in the end…" Sapphire mumbled.

"That's not true at all," Shuichiro began, "Eiji told me yesterday that he thought that you hated him. Now hearing both sides of the stories, I think you two should really apologize to each other."

Sapphire was stunned of what Shuichiro said to her. Her depressed expression turned into a grin, "In the end, you're the one who understands Eiji the most." Her grin became sinister, "Now if only Eiji could tell you how he feels for you and everything would be perfect!"

"Eh?"

"Nothing!"

Sapphire laughed that stupid Kodachi (10) laugh. We sweatdrop, even though she was putting up a strong front, deep down, she was crying. Just like Eiji.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves despite the fact that Eiji is in danger!"

Sapphire instantly stopped laughing and glared at the sound of the voice. Shuichiro at first was confused, but then he recognized the voice. That time before Bad Luck's first song at Tokyo Dome.

"SMOKE YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Sapphire shouted.

In an instant Smoke appeared in front of Sapphire. He smirked at her, "Girls like you should shut up nowadays."

"You bastard! Where's Eiji?!"

"There's more than one Eiji," Smoke said sarcastically.

"Answer me damnit!"

"Scary! Well since you were my former friend, I guess I should show you where he is…"

Smoke snapped his fingers and Eiji came down from one of the trees. His hands were tied to the trunk. He was scarred like there was no tomorrow. The wounds weren't as bad as Kaede's but his ankle was critically damaged as well as his right elbow. The band aid was removed revealing the scar that he got six years ago. It was still bleeding. As for his Sukka outfit, it was torn completely. The jewel in the pendant was cracked.

"That's my catch of the day!" Smoke declared.

Sapphire was beyond angry now. Smoke jumped over to Eiji and hid behind him as a shield to defend him from Sapphire's wrath.

"Keep yourself away from him!" Sapphire shouted as she was preparing a water attack.

"Why should I?" Smoke questioned.

He had the chance to get away from her, but no! Sapphire fired a blast at water at him. Since the attacked went around Eiji, it hit Smoke directly. Smoke jumped back as the impact cut the rope making Eiji fall. Shuichiro caught him in a blink of light. "You're our perfect enemy!" Sapphire announced as she prepared another attack, "Get out of the way Oishi, or you're get caught in the battle!"

That left me to guard Shuichiro as he ran a safe distance with Eiji in arms. I looked at his pendant. His pendant was broken. It would take two whole days to repair meaning no demon slaying. Smoke must have did something so powerful that it was strong enough to defeat the Sukka form. That meant that Eiji had to train his Cosplay form if he wants to get stronger.

Sapphire fire another blast at water at Smoke. The ninja dodged it as he threw three kunai at her. Sapphire countered by throwing water needles. The two continued to attack each other not backing down one bit. They were destroying the forest while they were at it. Shuichiro was amazed at their powers.

"Azmaria," he began, "Is there something I can do to help?"

I shook my head, "No. This is Eiji's and Sapphire's battle…"

"But Nagase got into this mess!"

"She was with Eiji and she was a threat to Smoke because if she made it to the manor then she would tell Sapphire that he was attacking Eiji."

"But-"

Another water attack was fired at Smoke which he countered with his kunai that had a bomb on it. There was another explosion and we were caught in it again.

"DIE!"

Smoke turned his attention away from Sapphire and threw a kunai toward our direction, his target was Eiji. Damnit! If only I wasn't invisible then I could have shielded Eiji from the attack! What am I going to do!?

What surprised me was the Shuichiro shielded Eiji from the kunai, hitting him in the back.

"Shuichiro!"

"Oishi!"

"Shit…" Smoke cursed.

"Oishi, are you okay?" Sapphire asked as she attacked Smoke with another water attack. He barely dodged it.

He didn't look okay. A regular human shouldn't be able to take as much as one kunai from a person who knows magic. He seemed pale.

"I'm okay, Azmaria. Don't worry about me. Eiji is more important at the moment," he told me.

True love is so wonderful.

I noticed that Eiji was slowly waking up.

"Eiji!" Shuichiro shouted.

"Shu…ichiro…" Eiji murmured as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the arms of the guy he loved.

"Thank god, you're okay!" Shuichiro said relieved as he hugged his double partner. Eiji noticed the wound on Shuichiro's back.

"Shuichiro," he began, "Who did this to you?"

"It's just a small wound. Nothing to worry about," he said, but even know he said that, he did not look okay.

"Smoke did this…" he murmured as the Eiji devils came out not in the way where they make you laugh.

"It's okay Eiji. What's more important now is-"

"Unforgivable!"

Eiji seemed to have forgotten his double partner's presence and mine and glared at Smoke who was still fighting Sapphire. What he did next scared the shit out of me. He pushed Shuichiro out of the way in order to grab the tree behind him. He used his superhuman strength (powered up by his anger) to lift the tree out of the ground until all the roots of the tree was up. He then faced Smoke's direction and threw the tree. Sapphire and Smoke were shocked at Eiji's sudden awakening and the fact that he pulled the tree out of the ground. Even thought the tree was aimed at smoke, the bluenette was in danger of getting hit as well. The two dodged the tree.

"What the hell Eiji?! You almost hit me!" Sapphire shouted.

"-Sweatdrop- I regret opening the Pandora Box!" Smoke complained.

"Unforgivable…" Eiji mumbled as he proceeded to lift up another tree.

Smoke sighed, "I'm out of here! I am not going to get hit by mother nature's son! I'll see when I feel like it!"

With that Smoke vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as Eiji threw the second tree.

"And don't come back next time!" Sapphire shouted.

She looked at Eiji to see he calmed down, but because he did he fainted again. Shuichiro ran over to him and held his double partner in his arms.

"Is Eiji becoming Donkey Kong, (11) or am I losing it?" I asked the two.

The two weren't listening as Sapphire quickly treated Shuichiro's wounded back. She told him that as long as he didn't force himself, his back would heal in one day.

"I have to treat Eiji's injuries at the manor," Sapphire told him, "So I'm going to have to-"

"I'll carry him," Shuichiro interrupted.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! If you don't do anything reckless then it will heal in one-"

"You're a worse condition as me," he told her, "Plus I promised someone that I would protect Eiji."

Sapphire took what he said to heart and agreed for him to carry Eiji. Everything seems to be going according to plan, as long as Smoke doesn't get in between the two then everything should be fine.

* * *

Once the we reached the manor, Jun stormed over to Sapphire complaining about how he had to tell Fuji about the world of magic and how he had to give him powers and so on. Sapphire ignored him as she was more focused on Eiji's wounds. Momo and Taka took over of carrying Eiji to the Golden Pair's room. Kaidoh and Judai helped Shuichiro back to the room as well. 

In the room Sapphire refused to tell the other Regulars but the magic users about what happened. Because she only told the magic users, she kicked Momo, Taka and Kaidoh out and made sure that Inui wasn't listening to the conversation.

"I didn't know Oishi-sempai could be so reckless…" Ryoma mumbled as he glanced at the unconscious Eiji.

"Maybe it's a good thing," Judai told him with the same innocent smile.

"Sorry to trouble you Hibiki," Shuichiro mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Sapphire said as she finished patching the wound on his back completely. I took the time to heal Sapphire's wounds. Her wounds weren't serious, but she was the only one who could match Smoke. I mean Jun and Judai could probably take him but…

"How's Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma asked as after I finished healing Sapphire, she checked on the wounded Eiji.

"He'll be fine. He can take more hits than this," Sapphire told him, "I just wish that Kaede didn't take as much hits as she did."

"She'll be okay though?" Fuji questioned.

"Yes. She's a ninja and ninja's are known the survive extreme pain."

"I see."

"Oh…"

We all glanced at Eiji who was slowly awakening.

"Eiji's all right!" I cheered.

Eiji tried to get up but Sapphire forced him to lye back down because of his injuries.

"You still have a twisted ankle, and your back has a lot of wounds. Your wrists is what worries me the most. After all you did lift two trees off the ground."

"The poor trees…" Jun mumbled.

Eiji was confused, "What are you talking about? I don't have that strength to-"

Sapphire, Shuichiro and I sweat dropped. He's so dumb! He doesn't even know that he has that crazy strength when he's mad. I guess it's better that we don't mention it again.

* * *

Later on that night, Eiji snuck out of his room and went to the hot springs. I reluctantly followed him trying to persuade him to come back and rest. 

"I guess Kaede didn't tell you," Eiji began which caught my attention, "The hot spring that Kaede showed us has the power to heal injuries by just soaking in it. If I go there then my injuries will disappear. Kaede is probably over there."

"That doesn't matter! You still have to go back to-"

"If I want to defend myself properly…I'm going to have to train…to become stronger…"

"Eiji…"

"Tomorrow…when that training starts…I'm going to give it my all…"

With that said, he dashed to the hot springs. I thought I saw his ankle twist when he ran, so in the end I had to help him get to the hot springs.

Just as Eiji predicted, the two girls were already their soaking.

"I told you not to get out of bed, Eiji," Sapphire said as she washed Kaede's back.

"Well sorry, if I wanted by injuries healed."

"I didn't want crybaby A-ji to cry to the Mother of Seigaku."

"And I wanted to see the Slut's boobs-"

The two glared at each other as Kaede and I sighed. We were caught in the middle of it. Eiji went into another corner of the hot springs to heal his wound. Just like that, the wounds were gone.

"Now if only my scar would heal…Eiji mumbled.

I didn't tell him that Shuichiro saw the scar on his cheek. He didn't say anything about it, but he was even more determined to protect Eiji from Smoke.

**Eiji's POV**

I told Azmaria that I wanted to be alone so I could think. I didn't need her hovering over me. Azmaria became visible as she went over with the girls. I just sat in the hot springs to clearance my body.

It sucks that I couldn't even defend myself again. My pendant broke. Mitsuki took it and went to go fix it. She said that it would take two days to repair meaning I couldn't slay demons for two days. But even with my Sukka form, I couldn't defeat Smoke. So tomorrow, I would train my body and prepare for my Cosplay form. Maybe then I could defeat Smoke…but what happens if that doesn't work…

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong Eiji?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing. I-I just hit my head on the rock."

"Baka…"

That wasn't true at all, Something cut me on my arm. I checked my right arm and was shocked. It was bleeding and the hot springs could not heal it. The scar on my arm was in a shape of a cross. (12) Azmaria might know, but I don't feel like telling her now. It's probably nothing…but it could mean that something bad was going to happen.

_What the hell is this mark? _I ask myself though, _It's something god like but…_

* * *

**Azmaria's POV DAY 6**

Two more days before the Rikkadai match. After we came back from the hot spring last night the Regulars were wondering on how Eiji, Sapphire, and Kaede healed their wounds so fast. Inui was the most suspicious of them all. After all he was still trying to get data on them most noticeably Eiji this past month all because of his new habits and his techniques that he used with Judai and Jun.

Sapphire brought some of the hot spring water back and used it on Shuichiro's back. It healed instantly, so he was prepared for the next special training method.

After a quick warm up, Ryuzaki-sensei told the other Regulars to meet up in another part of the mountains. She warned Eiji not to come because of the damage he sustained yesterday.

"I'm okay now, nya! No need to worry!" Eiji said with his usual grin.

"With my medical skills, of course he's ready to train!" Sapphire added.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed, "If you're serious about training then I won't stop you. However don't strain yourself."

* * *

Once the Regulars (and Bad Luck minus Mitsuki) reached the spot they were going to train… 

"The camp is finally coming to an end," Ryuzaki-sensei began. This is going to be a long speech, "It's subtle, but I feel that everyone has improved over the last few days. So I have prepared a special menu before we finish."

"Special menu?" Eiji asked.

"The training we had up until now was special enough," Ryoma said sarcastically.

Ryuzaki-sensei let Shuichiro take over. Bad Luck was finally listening (they weren't listening to Ryuzaki-sensei.)

"Listen up everyone. We will now start a tennis biathlon."

"Tennis…" Momo began.

"Biathlon?" Judai finished.

"A biathlon is a skiing sport that requires the person to ski with a rifle to a sanctioned shooting range and shoot targets," Inui explained.

"You want us to do that with tennis?" Fuji asked.

"That's right." Shuichiro had the map of the tennis biathlon in his hands as he explained the overall course, "You start with your rackets. We will test your power, control, and speed at these three checkpoints."

"Looks exiting!" Kaede said with her grin. More ninja training for her despite being horrible with a racket.

"It's hard enough to run that distance on mountain trails. It'll be very difficult to come in first," Inui told us.

"If there's a first, then there's a last, right?" Ryoma asked as he took a step back next to Momo.

After hearing what Ryoma said, everyone but Fuji, Judai and Sapphire take huge steps away from Inui.

"You mean the usual?!" Jun asked.

Inui's glasses shined, "What are you hoping for?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"It's too bad, I didn't prepare an for this trip…" Inui said with disappointment.

Everyone sighs in relief.

"I didn't have enough time to make anything either…" Sapphire added.

"Who cares about you. What's more important is our health," Eiji told her.

Sapphire glared at him, "You want to fight?!"

"If you're asking for one!"

"-Sweatdrop- Here we go again…" Judai said with a sigh.

Shuichiro yells at the two to stop (which they do) before marking the starting and finishing line with his racket, "This will be the starting and finish line. Mitsuki-chan and the others are already waiting at their checkpoints, so listen to their instructions. The first one to clear all three checkpoints and return here is the winner."

"Okay."

Everyone gets in their position ready to start when Ryuzaki-sensei told them to say start. She held the pop gun in her hand and then shouted, "Start!" She fired the gun and the Regulars and Bad Luck members took off running. It was going to be so hard for a ghost like me to keep up. Shuichi and the Ojama Trio were also having a hard time.

"It's time to fly spirits!" I declare as we all decided to float to keep up with the Guardians.

* * *

The first obstacle that the Regulars faced was basically ninja traps…I mean a rope hidden in the tall grass. If you rushed through it then you would likely trip. Taka was the only one that tripped, everyone else made it pass the rope traps easily. Ryoma, who had Taka's racket, handed it to him. Taka went into burning mode and cut the ropes with his strength. 

Inui, Fuji, and Kaidoh made it to the first checkpoint where Kachirio and Tama (all the Shinigami are visible today) was. Kachirio told them to use the vines to cross the big gap. They were going to do when Jun, Judai, and Kaede come out of nowhere and jump off the cliff making it to the other side easily…well Judai almost slipped so Jun had to grab his arm to make sure he didn't fall.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kaidoh questioned.

The three just looked at him, taunted the Regulars and then ran off.

The three untied three of the many vines. When Kaidoh was about to swing off it though, Eiji comes out of nowhere and swipes it from him. He swings off it acting like George of the Jungle (13). He lands perfectly unlike him though.

"I'm going on ahead!" Eiji shouted as he taunts and was about to run off when Sapphire appears and takes Inui's vine. She swings…

"Watch out for the tree!" Eiji taunted.

Sapphire was distracted by him and ended up crashing into the tree. Ouch!

"I told you to watch out for the tree!" Eiji said with a grin before he ran off.

"Damn you!" Sapphire cursed.

The Regulars and Bad Luck were forced to stop at the first checkpoint where speed was tested. Kachirio explained the rules that he would drop the tennis ball and the person would have to catch it in order to pass. Eiji went first and passed easily since he was really fast and his cat instincts kicked in even without his pendant and ran on ahead. Bad Luck followed after and then Fuji and finally Inui (who was able to untie a vine really fast.)

A few minutes later the Regulars were passing the first checkpoint with ease and were able to catch up with Eiji easily to his dismay. He was getting tired after all. Bad Luck was still in the lead though. They still completed the second checkpoint though which Horio and Meroko told them to hit a can that was the color that he called out. This tested the control of the ball.

Ryoma, Kaidoh, and Fuji were in the lead along with Bad Luck, Taka was right behind them. In the back was Inui, Sapphire, Shuichiro and Eiji. Momo was in the WAY back.

"GO SEIGAKU!" Shuichi cheered.

They all made it to the third checkpoint which was near a river where Katsuo and Izumi awaited. He explained the rules of how to pass the third checkpoint. The rules were that the tennis rackets were covered with a sheet. Katsuo would then roll put the ball in the river as it drifted away. They had to hit the ball into the basket that was on a rock out of the water in order to pass. This tested the power of the person.

Kaidoh passes first since he had the most experience with this type of exercise. Taka was next and finished very fast. Ryoma was after him. He had a hard time even holding onto the racket because of the water's resistance. Everybody thought that he wouldn't pass.

"I wouldn't be so sure, nya," Eiji told them.

"Ryoma will definitely pass," Judai added with his dopey grin.

To everyone's surprise, Ryoma hit not only the ball but the sheet went flying into Izumi. Izumi dodged it which resulted in Katsuo getting hit and falling into the river. The ball made it to it's destination.

"Echizen passes," Izumi said in his usual heartless tone.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma taunted as he went on ahead.

Soon all the Regulars passed the third checkpoint and were racing to the finish line. All the Regulars and Bad Luck were ahead of the Golden Pair. Eiji stopped because it seemed that he ran out of stamina.

"COME ON EIJI! YOU CAN DO IT!" Shuichi cheered.

"YEAH EIJI! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GET STRONGER TO DEFEND YOURSELF PROPERLY WHEN SMOKE APPEARED AGAIN!" I added that seem to have motivated him, but he still didn't move.

"I can't move anymore…my batteries are dead…" he complained.

Shuichiro, being the Mother of Seigaku, stopped running to make sure that Eiji was okay. He was tricked in the end as Eiji used his kindness to run ahead of him.

"You lied to me!" Shuichiro complained as he rushed after him.

Eiji used his Kikumaru Dash technique or rather 'Pretend to be Dead' move to get ahead of everyone. Even Bad Luck. The only one he didn't pass was Ryoma. So it was going to be a head to head game with them.

"Using your Pretend to be Dead move again?" Ryoma asked, "Such a cheater."

Eiji caught up to him, "I'm just saying I'm not the same person anymore."

The two really went head to head. Everyone else was behind him.

At the finish line Mitsuki was there with Takuto. They added a string to see who would break it first when they finished. Everyone was near each other now, it was so close. I was cheering for Eiji, Shuichi was cheering for Judai and the Ojama Trio were cheering for Jun.

They all pass the line and shouted "GOAL!"

They all passed out all tired. Mitsuki told them that everyone crossed at the same time so it was a draw. After a five minute rest, Shuichiro told everyone to head back. However…

"You know I past the goal before you Eiji, so why don't you just give up?!" Sapphire questioned Eiji. They were arguing yet again.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was so ahead of you!" Eiji fought back.

"I was before you Crybaby A-ji!"

"You stupid slut! I was in front of you!"

"I was first!"

"NO ME!"

"WELL I WAS FIRST AND THAT'S THAT!"

"IT WAS ME SLUT! GET USED TO IT!"

"Both of you stop it now or we'll leave you behind!" Shuichiro shouted.

They silenced immediately. Shuichiro sure has a lot of influence on them.

* * *

After everyone came back down the hill (thanks to Mitsuki for calling Takuto to drive the bus down from the training area) they thought they were done training until Ryuzaki-sensei appeared and told them that the training wasn't over with. 

"We're holding practice matches with Hyotei," she told them.

"Practice matches with Hyotei?" Momo asked quite surprised.

"That's right."

"I'm surprised that Hyotei is in a place like this," Eiji said sarcastically.

"Actually Atobe has his own cottage here. I heard that Hyotei was holding their own practice there…So I went there to negotiated for a practice matches in secret."

Atobe just had to taunt us shortly, Only Momo seem to be affected as usual.

"On top of that, this is such a run-down building," Yushi began as he proceeded toward the window of the manor that we were staying in, "This is on the verge of breaking down."

Kaidoh and Momo were affected by that sarcasm. Eiji was holding his anger in as usual as he wanted to say something like, "Well sorry if we're not rich, you rich bastards!"

"Hey, hey don't break it, Yushi," Gakuto (the nobody that Eiji and Judai crushed) began as he looked at the tennis courts, "Even in a place like this, they still have three courts."

Mitsuki looked in Gakuto's direction to see a frog hopping his way. Gakuto freaked out and ducked as the frog landed on Choutarou's head, croaked and then hopped into Mitsuki's direction, but not before scaring him of course.

"I've been looking all over for you, Froggy!" Mitsuki cried in delight.

The Guardians sweatdrop as they turn to Takuto, "Is she planning to recruit another Shinigami?"

"…Possibly…"

Momo snickered, "They're freaking out over frogs."

Ryuzaki-sensei left everyone in Shuichiro's care, She left taking the four Shinigami with her (she still doesn't know that Takuto and the others are Shinigami yet and I doubt that she will ever find out.)

"Now, we will hold two single matches at a time. They will be one set matches without tie-breaks. If the match is 6-6 then it will be considered a draw. Hyotei will serve first."

"Then let the games begin," Atobe said as he was already sitting in his fancy chair under the hot sun with his servants drinking lemonade.

"Damn you, rich bastards…" Eiji mumbled to himself.

"-red vein- I take that as offensive," Jun retorted, Not like anyone cared.

To decide who everyone was facing, the Seigaku Regulars drew sticks that had a Hyotei members name in. Eiji was the first one to draw and he got Kabaji or otherwise the Incredible Hulk.

"You must have the worst of luck de gozaru" Kaede told him.

"Unlike a certain brunette," Jun added.

"Don't rub it in, nya!"

Inui faced Hiyoshi, but everyone's attention (Bad Luck anyway) was on Eiji's match which hadn't started since he and his opponent were having a staring contest.

"Hmph, I don't care if you're a Kaba (14) or Frankenstein. I'm definitely not going to lose!" Eiji declared.

There was no response from his opponent which pissed him off. The Eiji devils came out calling Kabaji "Franky", "Hulk", "Kaba" and "fat ass", but Eiji was thinking differently, "I hate non-responsive people…" He began to walk to his side of the court, "I picked the wrong opponent…"

It was Kabaji's serve as he served it passed Eiji. Eiji didn't bother going after it or he didn't have any motivation when he tried to get the ball. Because of this Kabaji led the game 1 game to 0.

"Lame…" Jun said.

"You could have done better," Judai added.

"Loser!" Sapphire shouted.

"-red vein- You people shut up! I don't see you playing!"

It was Eiji's turn to serve. He served the ball but Kabaji returned it easily. Eiji couldn't return it as it was just too powerful, but then again, Eiji was able to return a lot of stronger serves than that, so there must have been something wrong with Eiji's wrist. He dropped his racket.

"0-15!" Chotarou announced.

"Eiji…" Shuichiro mumbled.

"Kabaji's serve is the same as last time. I wonder if the game will be service ace and return ace," Taka said.

"We'll see," Ryoma told him as he turned toward Eiji's motivation which was Bad Luck.

"What song should we sing now?" Jun asked Judai.

"YMCA? (15)"

"Not a bad idea."

"EIJI! YOU BETTER START SCORING RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE SINGING THAT SONG!" Sapphire declared.

"-red vein- Just shut up…"

Eiji served the ball again but this time he gripped both hands on his racket and ran to the net. It was a crazy idea, but I thought Eiji came up with that idea because he didn't want them to sing to the YMCA. Kabaji returned it, but Eiji used his whole body to return the ball.

"15 all!"

Everyone cheered for Eiji getting back the ball and while Judai was happy, Jun and Sapphire weren't.

"I really wanted to humiliate Crybaby A-ji…" Sapphire mumbled to herself.

"There's still time," Jun told her.

With Eiji's usual aerobatic play, he was able to win one game.

"There's nothing to worry about now that I'm not scared of 'Kaba-chan' monstrous power anymore," Eiji declared.

Silence.

"You actually afraid of him?" Sapphire asked sarcastically.

"That's hard to believe," Jun added.

"Enough with the teasing!" Judai yelled, Jun instantly listened to him.

Kabaji served the ball as Eiji used his whole body to return it yet again and it seemed that Eiji had the advantage until Atobe told him to jump which he did. He copied Eiji's aerobic trick and hit the ball passed Eiji who was stunned that he could pull off a trick like that. After that it was like watching Eiji playing with a double as Kabaji was copying everything that Eiji did or say. There is one thing about this though. There isn't two me's! The only reason that Eiji was losing now though was physical difference which Eiji has shorter range than Kabaji, but…

"Geez, you're so noisy with your 'hoi-hoi-hoi-hoi!' Be quiet for a bit!" Eiji shouted.

"-sweatdrop- Didn't he say that he hated quite opponents?" Jun asked himself.

"-sweatdrop- That 'hoi-hoi' crap is annoying because you started it Eiji…" Sapphire said to herself.

"Hoi," Kabaji said.

The Eiji devils came out of him which was another thing that Kabaji couldn't copy, "Now I'm really going to play seriously! Be prepared!"

"Hoi?"

"-red vein- I aM sO gOiNg To KiLl YoU!" Eiji said in his evil tone. The Eiji devils took over in the end. What a shame.

The match continued as the results were still the same. Even though Eiji was all serious, he still couldn't get a point passed Kabaji. Eiji (who was still being possessed by the devils) jumped even higher than Momo's Dunk Smash and hit the ball. It was very reckless as Kabaji could aim at the corner, but when he did Eiji hit the ball again scoring a point of him.

"He hit two balls with one jump…" Judai began.

"Amazing…" Jun added.

"Awesome Eiji!" Shuichiro cheered.

"I was going to save that for the finals, but you ticked me off," Eiji bragged The Eiji devils were gone again, "Now should I hit three balls this time?"

"Show off!" Jun and Sapphire shouted.

The match continued. Kabaji seemed to have copied the move that Eiji did, but he missed the ball when he tried to copy it.

"40-30!"

"Keep on jumping Kaba-chan!" Eiji dared as he served another ball. Kabaji returned it. To everyone's surprise, Eiji didn't do that trick again. He performed an Cosplay move without even realizing it. The ball went through the middle of the field as Kabaji didn't go after it.

"40 all!"

"That was a Cosplay attack…was it Jun?" Judai asked the Guardian of Space.

"Yeah…but how could he have done it with that pendant broken?"

"…Blame the Eiji devils…" Sapphire said.

If only I knew what the attack was called then I could declare it to the crowd, but to everyone else except Jun, Judai, and Sapphire (Mitsuki was chilling out with Atobe as Kaede was watching Inui's match.) thought it was another one of Eiji's aerobic tricks that didn't require to go to the net.

Kabaji couldn't jump anymore as he ran out of gas. Eiji won the game 6 games to 1. Too easy. Back at Inui's court it was a draw 6 games to 6, but Bad Luck didn't really care as they complimented Eiji's victory.

"I still want to do the YMCA…" Judai mumbled.

"We can still do it," Jun said.

"Don't-"

"YAY!"

"**IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!**"

Judai, Shuichi, Ojama Trio, and Sapphire were dancing to the YMCA. Jun just mocked them. Eiji stopped them from singing when the Eiji devils appeared behind him and threatened them to shut up or he would slit their throats off.

* * *

For the next match it was Oshitari vs. Fuji on one court and Shuichiro vs. Shishido on the another court. Bad Luck had to split who was going to watch who. Judai and Jun went to watch Shuichiro's match despite Jun complaining about how boring the match will be while Kaede and Sapphire went to watch Fuji. 

Sure enough Shuichiro's match was boring and Judai ended up falling asleep. Jun described the match as teen angst to Eiji's dismay. Despite Shishido being in the lead with 4 games to 0, Shuichiro still played on.

"Oishi, if you're not going to make this any more interesting, your boyfriend is going to be mad!" Jun shouted resulting in Eiji throwing his tennis racket at Jun's face knocking him and the sleeping Judai down.

"You should stop spreading rumors like that when it's not true," Eiji said, but even though he said that, he blushed deeply.

Shuichiro heard what Jun said and it seemed to have motivated him along with something else that probably had to do with Tezuka-buchou. He managed to win one game back. Shishido must have realized that Shuichiro 'went through the same teen angst' as him and forfeited the match, but not before commenting on how dirty Shuichiro's clothes got.

"Like you should be the one talking," Shuichiro told him.

Pretty soon the both of them were laughing. That was not a good thing in Eiji's case.

"Isn't that guy getting too friendly with Shuichiro, Eiji?" I asked him.

"If he is…I GoInG tO kIcK hIs AsS…" Eiji said in a devilish tone as the Eiji devils came out, yet again.

"Damn that Smoke for opening the Pandora Box…" I said to myself.

Fuji's match on the other hand was very entertaining. Fuji was able to win 7 games to 5. Sapphire told us that Kaede cheered from the beginning to the end. She must really like Fuji.

The next match after that was Gakuto vs. Momo and Taka vs. Chotarou. Since Eiji went to cheer for Momo to tell him to beat the crap out of the nobody that Eiji and Judai wasted on the Hyotei match, Kaede and Jun decided to watch Taka as Judai and Sapphire went to watch Momo as well.

Both matches were good, but Taka was forced to forfeit because if he continued then he would have injured his hand before the finals. Momo's match was quite annoying. Between Eiji yelling at him and Gakuto's taunting, Momo was having a hard time scoring points against him. That was until he came up with a new move called the 'Super Great Momoshiro Special' and was able to take back games. (**Me: I am so loved!**) Momo won 7 games to 5. Gakuto was upset about losing, but he told Momo that he wouldn't forgive him if he lost in the final round of the Kanto tournament.

The final matches were Kaidoh vs. Jiroh and Ryoma vs. Atobe. Bad Luck's attention was on Ryoma's match with the bishonen Atobe. Mitsuki was forced to leave her spot (she was working on the lyrics BTW) to watch the match. While Kaidoh's match didn't last long as he combined Taka's power with his boomerang snake to score points after the score was 4-3. After Kaidoh won 6 games to 4 though, Jiroh congratulated him and fell back asleep.

Atobe allowed Ryoma to serve first despite Shuichiro's rule of Hyotei serving first.

"Let the rich bastard get his way," Eiji said in a sarcastic tone. This time Mitsuki was affected by the comment as well as Jun.

"We're not rich bastards!" they both yelled.

The game started and Ryoma won the first game no problem, but that was only because Atobe wasn't even being serious. He had to get serious after that after Ryoma taunted him as usual. Atobe was then putting more pressure in the ball. Ryoma couldn't return it as well as the ball was too powerful. Atobe soon led 4 games to 1. Ryoma still said that he wasn't being serious enough to motivate him. Even though he said that though, Ryoma still wasn't playing seriously. Atobe did use his Rondo Toward Destruction move on him, but Ryoma was able to return it, but since it was out the score was 5 games to 1. Atobe then started using his insight move (Inui explained that Atobe used this on Tezuka to find out about his injured arm.) and aimed the tennis balls at Ryoma's wrist. Ryoma finally returned the ball though.

"15-0!" Shuichiro announced. (He was the one who was announcing this game.)

Atobe told Ryoma that he couldn't be happy that he returned the ball once. He just countered the sarcasm with him asking if he could serve the ball now.

The match was soon 5 games to 2. Ryoma still had a long way to go, but Atobe kept using that Rondo Toward Destruction technique on him. Ryoma's wrist was endanger of getting injured badly.

The game was soon 5 games to 3, but it seems that Ryoma's wrist was at his limits as he wasn't able to return the Rondo of Destruction. Atobe soon called another time.

"Is he going to change the rules again?" Judai asked.

"He did say that 'I am the rule' de gozaru."

"The rich bastard might add a tie break, nya!"

What Atobe really did though was that he wanted Ryoma to forfeit the match since his left hand was at his limit. Ryoma didn't forfeit though as he was just too cocky. Ryoma manage to turn the game around, but in the end the score was 6 games to 6 meaning that the game was a draw. The were about to handshake when Atobe taunted him.

"Mada mada dane Echizen. We'll shake hands the next time we play," was what he said before he and the other Hyotei members left to get their things ready to head back to Tokyo.

Shuichiro and Sapphire instantly went up to Ryoma and asked him if his wrist was okay.

"The results of this training camp is finally showing," Ryoma told them, "It's nothing."

"I see," Sapphire began, "Don't go hurting yourself before the finals."

* * *

When the sun finally set, Hyotei left on Atobe's bus (curse those rich bastards) to go back to Tokyo. They did wish us good luck though in the match against Rikkadai though. 

After they left Ryoma asked Shuichiro to play a practice match with him and no one but Jun and Kaede noticed that they were gone during dinner time…well…Eiji was gone too but he went somewhere with Judai. They probably went to train in the mountains again to increase their skills. I wasn't invited again as I stayed behind to watch Mitsuki fix the pendant with her Shinigami as Meroko and Sapphire were using their powers to make another Shinigami from Froggy.

"How do you make a Shinigami?" I asked Meroko.

"…You can't make one…" she began, "A Shinigami from Mitsuki's world is someone who committed suicide and then reincarnated as a Death God. Since we're not in that world Shinigami's are made differently. For one who has a Shinigami can find a spirit that hasn't been laid to rest wondering around here. The spirit is taken and then put into an animal to create a Shinigami, but in order for this to happen the human when he or she was still alive that to commit suicide. That was how Tama was made. She lost two of her important friends…or one disappeared and never came back while the other who couldn't stand to be without her killed himself. Tama then killed herself with what her friend killed himself with which was a knife…and that's all…Mitsuki found her dead soul and put it into her pet turtle which she called Tama and that became her new name…" (16)

"That sad…" I murmured.

"So in order to make this frog a Shinigami, we have to find a dead soul somewhere, but so far, we haven't seen any in these mountains."

Tonight I learned about how the Shinigami were made in this world, it was just so sad on how Tama killed herself and then came back to life…looking all cheerful. I guess there was more than meets the eye with her or most of the Shinigami.

"There is one thing though," Meroko began, "If one loves a Shinigami and the Shinigami loves that person back then the Shinigami can be brought back to life…it happened to Takuto in Mitsuki's world, but when we were forced to leave that world though…Takuto was turned back to a Shinigami. Mitsuki didn't know why Takuto wouldn't turn back, but now that I think about it, I think Takuto thought that Mitsuki was being unfaithful in the next world we landed it…the Go World." (17)

So unfaithfulness can ruin the Shinigami's chance of being reborn again. Mitsuki doesn't look like the person to cheat on someone, but probably the person that Takuto thought that she was being unfaithful with was getting a little too close to her…

"You should stop talking about that," Sapphire told the rabbit Shinigami, "Or Mitsuki might get mad at you like she is now."

"-sweatdrop- I forgot that she was still in the room."

These Shinigami can still be happy even though they're dead. I wish I was like them…

* * *

**DAY 7**

Today was the day where everyone left the manor to go back to Tokyo to get ready for the game with Rikkadai tomorrow. After school Sapphire called Eiji and Bad Luck over to Mitsuki's mansion to discuss something. They arrive at the mansion…

"What do you want to talk about?" Eiji asked.

"Where we are going tomorrow," Sapphire answered.

Eiji was confused, "I have a game tomorrow, so I can't go anywhere."

"…Tomorrow there is a convention," Sapphire began, "and Tsuruga Ren is going to be there with the voice actors of Ultra Maniac, and a chance to get Dark Stalkers Cosplay." (18)

"COUNT ME IN!" Eiji declared.

Bad Luck fell over anime style.

"What time are we leaving?" Eiji questioned.

"5:00 AM tomorrow as it will take 15 minutes to walk from here to the convention. The building opens at 5:30 AM and if we want to watch the movie that Ren is going to play in then we have to leave ASAP."

"Okay!"

"What about the Rikkadai match?" Jun asked.

"We'll make it before Doubles 1 begin," Sapphire said.

"You're so sure of yourself, de gozaru."

"And who knows. Maybe we'll be able to participate in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 tournament."

While they were planning for tomorrows convention, I was staring at Shuichi who seemed really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET REN'S AUTOGRAPH SINCE I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Shuichi whined.

I sighed. Does anyone care about Rikkadai's match tomorrow?

* * *

**Me: After 1 freaking month, chapter 20 is done with 9838 words!**

**Kitsune: Took you long enough, na no da!**

**Me: Sorry! I had school!**

**Toshiro: How far are you on in the Rikkadai arc now?**

**Me: I just finished episode 132 after a month. **

**Yohko: Sad.**

**Me: I know. Notes!**

**1. Eiji has healing powers as well as Azmaria, and Sapphire is developing it, so his ankle healed on it's own, but in order for the process to speed up they had to combine their healing powers to make his ankle heal in one day. However since it was forced healed, if Eiji pushed it too much then it would start hurting again.**

**2. Mana is student number 18. In other words, she is the sharp shooter of the class as she brings guns to schools. She and Kaede have a rivalry ever since the chapter where she and Kaede fought. Kaede was on Negi's side as Mana was on Chao's side. Even after that though, they still yell at each other. FF Net pairs these girls up.**

**3. Kaede is 16 because she participated in the war that revolved around the four heroes, Summoners, and Priests 3 years ago. The reason she is 16 instead of 17 is because she came to Seigaku looking 12 instead of 14. So at appearance she is 14 or rather an adult (people mistake for an adult) but her real age is 16.**

**4. This is the world where Kaede was staying in when she participated in the war, Konoha which is the world of the ninjas. She and two other ninja girls (the twins of the class) were in this world to hoen their skills, so it is only natural that Kaede knows who Sasuke is. Smoke resembles Sasuke by appearance BTW.**

**5. I made this technique by the way. If it's lame for a ninja technique tell me a better name.**

**6. Shadow Clone Jutsu is Naruto's signature move (the name in the English Version.) Both Kotaro (the half wolf demon) and Kaede and do this technique. However Kotaro can only make 6 clones as Kaede can create 16 clones and have 4 clones attack the opponent. **

**7. In chapter 3 Eiji did the Kikumaru beam with a tennis ball. Here he no longer needs a tennis ball to attack his opponent.**

**8. Kage No Bushin is the Japanese name of Shadow clone Jutsu if you people didn't know which you should since Naruto is the most popular anime in Japan.**

**9. The world pule means to whimper. **

**10. Kodachi is that evil women from Ranma ½. She's always laughing and it gets annoying. If you know who she is then you should know how annoying Sapphire's laugh is.**

**11. If you don't know who Donkey Kong is then you're stupid. Plain and simple. Donkey Kong is the ape from the Mario series that wears a tie around his neck.**

**12. You should know what the cross is if you watch Chrono Crusade. These marks only appear in the anime and they are a symbol of God. I'm not explaining anything until chapter 31!**

**13. George of the Jungle…please tell me you know who that is. He's that crazy guy that lives in the jungle swinging from vine to vine until he finally crashes into a tree.**

**14. Kaba means hippopotamus. **

**15. The YMCA is sung by the Village People. I hope you know how to do the dance. Truth be told, this song was sung by gay people which is the reason why it's not popular today. I happen to like the song though. But because this song was sung by gay people, Eiji dislikes it because they're calling him gay and they are still pairing him up with Oishi. Too bad Eiji, you are madly in love with your double partner!**

**16. To those who read my Falling for the First Time story, this is another part of Megumi's past. Her mother Naru disappears and never comes back because she died in the War Games. Her father Keitaro kills himself because he couldn't bare to live a life without her and Tama who is Mitsumi killed herself when he died because she loved him. What happen to the other Love Hina girls will be explained when I feel like it, but most of them are reincarnated into my OC characters. Kaolla is Kaolla from Love Hina I admit, but she's much different. **

**17. Go World is the same thing as saying Hikaru No Go. Explained in another story (that's written but won't be posted until next year or when I begin high school) how Mitsuki and Hikaru met and how Takuto thought that she was being unfaithful to him when they were indeed best friends. **

**18. Dark Stalkers is a video game series that changes the plot every time. I'm not a Dark Stalkers expert, but I played Marvel vs. Capcom 2 to tell you about some of the characters from that game that became an anime. **

**1.I think Morrigan is the main character. Morrigan is the bat girl with green hair that is I think a princess or an heir to the throne, but I don't think she acts like it. Anyway the bats she has that surround her are from the men souls that she stole when she had sexual intercourse with them (Dark Stalkers is rated M for Mature I think.) **

**2. Then there is the cat girl Felica. She's half cat, half human who was rejected by the world because of it. She's a nun, but wanted to became a singer. She has other cat girl friends. **

**3. The last girl in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game that you can play is B.B. Hood or Little Red Riding Hood. She's nothing like that innocent girl though. She's quite dark as she has the heart of a bounty hunter and kills off weaker demons. She has guns, missles, firearms, bombs, and other dangerous weapons that are hidden in her basket which she also uses as a weapon. **

**These three girls will be mentioned a lot as they are the three main girls of the series I think…well only Morrigan and Felica have big breasts which is the reason why they are popular. Bad Luck will be Cosplaying as these three girls as well as another girl that is half bee half human which I forgot her name.**

**Yohko: You like talking about Dark Stalkers a lot.**

**Me: I do…**

**Kitsune: Preview!**

"Hey, aren't you that girl I saw on the bridge?"

"Mogami Kyoko of Love Me? That's me!"

"Why are you here?"

"I work here…and I plan on getting my revenge on Shotaro Fuwa!"

"…The guy right there?"

* * *

"BAD LUCK HAS MADE THEIR APPEARANCE!" 

The crowd shifts attention from Rikkadai to Bad Luck.

"You used to much smoke…"

"SEXY POSE!"

Bad Luck does their sexy pose wowing the crowd.

"I'm out of here…"

"Sapphire, don't leave me behind!"

* * *

"Eiji you know what will happen if you lose the match do you?!" 

"I know Sapphire, but-"

"BAD LUCK WILL HAVE TO QUIT IF YOU LOSE!"

Everyone gasps.

"Why do you guys have to quit?"

"Jun attacked Shotaro Fuwa because he pissed him off…that guy is a higher up, so the only way for Bad Luck to keep their place is for Doubles 1 to win their match…"

* * *

"Eiji, what happened to your leg?! It's bleeding like crazy!" 

"I didn't think it would get this bad…"

"You played knowing you had that injury?!"

"Yeah…"

"How did you get it?!"

"Well…let's just say I saved the LME President's Daughter and a member of Love Me section from getting herself killed…"

-**Flashback**-

* * *

"I found this book at the public library and…it shouldn't be there at all…" 

"How come Kyoko?"

"That war that people kept mentioning that wasn't taking place anywhere on this planet…this book has the information of other worlds…"

"REALLY?!"

"…And a list of all the people who participated in the war and those who died…"

* * *

**Me: As you know the next chapter is the Rikkadai match. However there is much more at stake in Doubles 1 match, so expect the Golden Pair to win. After all, who doesn't want Bad Luck to quit?**

**Yohko and Kitsune: WE DON'T!**

**Me: Yeah…and then there's that flashback after the match, and after the whole tournament…the truth of the war 3 years ago will be explained. I started writing the war arc when I was in 5th grade but stopped because my grammar was horrible then and it wouldn't make any since because there are a lot of animes mentioned, but of course people complain about not knowing the animes that I mention and complain about the role the characters have and all that crap. It's a Kingdom Hearts story. If you want me to post the story then just e-mail me. I only finished 5 chapters (out of the 100 that I really did plan, but that was only because the chapters were SO short! --) and I already realized that Edward Elric is OOC beside the fact that he yells at people who calls him short. The next update won't be until I finish the Rikkadai episodes. I only have Ryoma vs. Sanada left. **

**Toshiro: Readers please review. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan if she even edited this at all.**

**Kitsune: Toshiro na no da!**

**Toshiro: It just slipped.**

**Me: Ja ne! (BTW the reason why the Pandora Box opened was because something awakened in Eiji that had to do with Smoke. Probably explain it next chapter...or not!)  
**


	21. Rikkadai Match

**Rikkadai Match**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean.**

**Me: This chapter might take some time.**

**Yohko: With school and you trying to draw the OC characters anime like yeah.**

**Kitsune: Na no da!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter and ALL HAIL DARK STALKERS!**

**Yohko: Prepare for one of the longest chapters…EVER!**

Chapter 21: Rikkadai Match

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

I am so happy that I'm dead because if I wasn't I would be so pissed of at Sapphire for waking everyone up in the mansion. (Yes Eiji and I stayed at her place for the night.) The sun hadn't risen yet, so it was still dark outside. Despite that though, Bad Luck and the Guardian of Hope got there stuff ready to go.

"Got the pens?" Jun asked Judai.

"Yep."

"The paper and camera?"

"Yep."

"The Ultra Maniac mangas?" Eiji asked.

"That's for you. I'm not really a-"

He was cut off because he felt the Eiji devils rising, and so early in the morning.

"I'll get them," he said quickly as he rushed upstairs and came back down with two volume one mangas of Ultra Maniac; One was Eiji's while the other was Sapphire's.

"Finally, do you have the money?" Sapphire questioned.

"Of course. This job gives us a lot of money, so we won't go broke while shopping," Judai said with a smile.

Jun grinned, "Just because we have a lot of money doesn't mean I'll let you spend it **ALL** on food."

Judai pouted, "No fair Jun!"

"It seems like everyone is prepared, de gozaru."

"If that's the case, then let's go!" Sapphire declared.

"Hoi-hoi!"

* * *

There weren't many people outside of their houses at this hour, so it was easy to get by even for Bad Luck who was suppose to have stalkers even at this time of day. 

After 15 minutes of walking, we made it to the LME building where other people were already waiting.

"We got here pretty early," Sapphire said as she checked her watch.

"-sweatdrop- Who wakes up at this hour anyway?" I asked.

I was ignored as Sapphire said that the building would open up in 2 minutes. While they were waiting, Mitsuki checked to see if they had everything. (Takuto and Tama are with her as Meroko was at the mansion. Izumi was told to be at the tennis courts as soon as they left to tell Seigaku where everyone was.) When she gave the ok that they had everything, the doors opened…and…like any other rapid fan of Ren Tsuruga, they rushed into the building to get his autograph. Because of this, everyone got separated…

Shuichi, Takuto, the Ojama Trio, and I floated above the crowd to see where everyone was. Mitsuki was with Sapphire and Kaede trying to push threw the fan girl crowd and get Ren's autograph who was at the first table among entering the building. Judai and Jun zoomed passed the fan girls and went straight over to the Dark Stalkers costumes, I glanced the crowd, but couldn't find Eiji.

"He probably tripped and got stepped on by the crowd," Takuto said sarcastically.

"If that were to happen, then those freakin' devils would have already appeared," I told him.

"True."

We glanced over to Jun to see that he was picking out. We were amazed that he was into fashion. We were disappointed when he picked out the bat costume. It was Morrigan's costume. Jun was already Batman so we thought that he was going to forced Judai to be Morrigan. We were wrong as we saw Judai pick a red outfit with a cute little basket.

"I want this one Jun!" Judai told the raven haired teen.

"No way Judai. That outfit is too kiddy for you!"

Judai wasn't listening as he rummaged through the basket. He found something and his face turned dark, "Buy this for me Jun or I'll shoot you…" he threatened,

Jun didn't get a time to react as Judai pulled out a gun from the basket and shot it at Jun. It was a good thing that the bullets were fake; otherwise, Jun would be dead.

Jun started to tremble looking at the dark side of the brunette. He sighed, "I give up. Just put the gun away and any other weapon that is in the basket. _He is so like B.B. Hood…_"

Judai's face brightened as he showed his sincere smile, "Thanks Jun! I love you!"

Judai then hugs Jun, Jun blushes madly as all the girls—who turn out to be yaoi lovers—turn their direction. Jun pushed Judai away and handed him the money; Judai then went to pay for it.

"Was that a confession just now?" I asked Shuichi.

"No. Judai always says 'I love you' after he gets his way with Jun like that," Shuichi explained, "It's a shame that those words aren't serious as Jun wants them to be."

"Oh…does that mean he likes Judai?"

"Yes!" Shuichi and the Ojama Trio declared.

"He's just too stubborn to admit it!" Ojama Yellow began.

"And Judai is too dumb to know about these types of things!" Ojama Green added.

"Because of this, they aren't getting anywhere!" Ojama Black declared.

"Plus, if word gets out that Jun's gay…or rather bi then Bad Lucks reputation will go up, but…" Shuichi's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"You should know Az. Jun's and Judai's relationship with Eiji."

"Oh yeah…_Eiji doesn't want his two friends to be gay because of that argument that he had with his father. If Eiji finds out that they are gay then his relationship with his father would be ruined._"

"Speaking of Eiji," Takuto began, "Where is he?"

I glanced around the crowd. He wasn't there.

"Maybe he got lost…" I said.

"Probably," the cat Shinigami looked over to the Dark Stalkers Cosplay area. It seemed that Jun was also buying a Morrigan costume as well as a Felica, and the other female characters of Dark Stalkers that included a bee costume and twin miko costumes. (1) The two then went somewhere else, and ended up getting covered by the crowd.

"We just lost the other two Guardians…" Shuichi mumbled.

* * *

**Normal POV**

What really happened to Eiji though was when the doors opened, he rushed inside like a cat, but ended up losing everyone else. He kept a low profile because of his Seigaku jersey. He went to the Ultra Maniac area first and got an autograph for him and Sapphire from the voice actors of the characters of Ultra Maniac. He commented on Nina's voice actor of being extremely pretty as he took a picture of all four of the main voice actors (Ayu, Nina, Tetsushi and Hiroki).

"Sapphire is going to be so jealous that I got to shake hands with the voice actor of Hiroki-kun," hearts appear in his eyes, "Tetsushi is still hotter in real life."

Eiji was about to go and meet up with the others when he felt a dark aura coming from a girl that was standing far away from a horde of fan girls that were trying to get another guys autograph. The man seemed to be in his late teens, and despite not admitting it, he was quite hot. At first Eiji thought that she was a fan, but was jealous of the rapid fan girls, but when he realized that she was glaring at the man instead of the fan girls he knew it wasn't a good thing. Then it hit him.

"Hey, aren't you that girl I saw on the bridge?" Eiji asked the girl.

The girl turned toward Eiji with her aura gone. She smiled, "Mogami Kyoko of Love Me Section? That's me!"

That surprised Eiji, Out of all the places to run into her again, it had to be here, "Why are you here?"

"I work here…" she said as she turned in the direction of the man again, "and I plan on getting my revenge on Shotaro Fuwa!"

"…The guy right there?" Eiji asked as he pointed in his direction.

"YES! That guy is the devil! I will never forgive that bastard!"

Eiji sweat dropped, "How come? He seems very nice to me."

Kyoko glared at Eiji, "To a pure little innocent chrysanthemum like you, he looks nice, but he has a deep dark secret."

"So basically you had a past with him right?"

Suddenly devils that looked like Kyoko came out of her, "YeS I dId! If YoU wAnT tO kNoW aBoUt HiM wHeN hE wAs StIlL a ChIld, I aM tHe SoUrCe!"

Eiji didn't know why, but he shivered when he felt the Kyoko devils touch him. The Eiji devils came out of Eiji to protect him from the Kyoko devils. In the end, the two types of evils become best friends. Because of this, Kyoko calmed down. That was when Sho looked past the rapid fan girls and spotted Kyoko. He smiled as he quickly finished signing autographs. When he did, he walked over to Kyoko.

"I see that you actually made it here," he began in a taunting voice, "Did you come here to get my autograph?"

Eiji unconsciously kept Kyoko into place when she tried to lash out at him, "Like hell! Why the hell would I want YOUR autograph playboy!"

"-red vein- Playboy? Well at least I'm not a girl who is un attracted, flat chested and has no sex appeal."

It was that much harder to restrain Kyoko as she began cursing at Sho non stop.

"That's the last time you told me I had no sex appeal!" Kyoko began, "Because I'm going to reveal to the world that your real name is Sho-"

Eiji interrupted her, "I think Kyoko-san is beautiful and has some sex appeal."

Kyoko's rage went away as she stared at Eiji in awe as Sho was stunned that someone said that she had sex appeal.

"You know, I thought you were a brat," Kyoko began, "But you're amazing and have good sense in taste."

"Really. Your body is the same as Azmaria's-" Eiji cut himself off. He was not suppose to mention her.

Kyoko was confused, "Who Azmaria?"

Eiji didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her that Azmaria was a dead spirit that was his Guardian, so he told her, "My younger sister."

Bad move. A very bad move. The Kyoko devils lasted out of their owner and wrapped around Eiji nearly suffocating him. They were also giving an intermediating glare to Sho and anyone else who happened to be around.

"In OtHeR wOrDs I'm FlAt ChEsTeD iN yOuR dIcTOiNaRy?!" she asked in a scary tone.

"Basically," Eiji said in a brave tone despite the fact that he was losing air, "Now can you get these devils off of me? I'm losing air here."

Kyoko was amazed that Eiji could see the devil. She turned the devils attention to Sho, "WaNt tO fIgHt ShOtArRo?" she asks him in the devilish tone.

Sho stood his ground, but ignored the question. He glanced at Eiji and noticed the Seigaku jersey he was wearing. He grinned, "I assume that you're from the Seigaku tennis team?"

"Yeah," Eiji answered without even thinking about the consequences.

Sho grinned, "Isn't your match with Rikkadai today?"

"Yeah."

His grinned became more sinister, "It's a shame that Seigaku is going to lose to them."

Eiji glared at Sho. Kyoko was already his enemy, so why was he trying to make him one as well, "You never know until you play."

"But sometimes, the outcome is already decided before it is even started."

"Predictions don't always come true."

Sho's grin lessened, "You're pretty good at combats aren't you?"

"I only know from the best."

"EIJI!"

Eiji spun around and saw Judai and Jun running toward them. Once they were in reach of not raising their voice Judai collapsed on the floor since he was the one carrying all six costumes.

"We were looking all over for you," Jun told him, "You better hurry up and get back to the entrance because soon we no on will be able to get in and out because of the Ren Tsuruga fan girls."

"That's fine by me," Eiji began, "I already got the autographs and the picture of the Ultra Maniac gang anyway." Eiji turned toward Kyoko who managed to calm down again, "I hope I can see you again Kyoko-san…no not Kyoko-san, Kyoko-sempai."

The Kyoko angels came out of her. She was so happy that someone called her a 'sempai'. The joy was shattered when Sho asked, "You two are members of Bad Luck, right?"

"Right!" Judai said with a grin. Jun gave him that look that made him silence immediately.

"I heard you risen in the ranks pretty fast," Sho began, "I wonder how you did that."

"It's called looks and talent," Jun said as he continued to give an angry stare at the higher up.

Sho grinned evilly yet again, "I heard a rumor that you used the Seigaku Regulars to become famous."

That got Jun badly, he wanted to punch the guy in the face, but he remained calm.

"And the fact that the judges were only wowed by the fact that you're handsome, and voted because of that, but not the song itself. I also heard that the director Yageo and one of his judges were voting for you because you're still in junior high. Pretty pathetic for a gothic guy like you along with two sluts, and one brown whore."

By whore he meant Judai and that pissed Jun off. And when I mean pissed off, I mean PISSED OFF! Jun couldn't stay calm anymore. He punched Sho in the face shocking everyone around them. Sho fell to the floor as Jun looked down on him, "I don't give a damn what you think about me or the other two or the fact that you think the Bad Luck cheated to get to the higher ranks, but if you dare call**him** a whore again, I won't hesitate to ruin your face!"

A crowd gathered around the two as Judai ran up to Jun and told him to stop.

"Violence isn't the answer Jun!" Judai told him.

"But he-"

"By brown 'wart' I think he meant Mitsuki's frog Froggy!"

There was silence and a cold breezed in the air. Judai was so stupid.

"Make him the biggest idiot in the world," Sho added to his criticism.

Jun proceeded to punch him again, but Judai prevented him from laying another punch. While the crowd was silent, Kyoko was cheering for Jun telling him to punch him again, but only harder. Eiji was confused on why Jun got mad at the comment when Sho referred Judai as a 'brown whore.'

Eventually the girls and the spirits appeared. Kaede broke up the fight professionally. However Sho was not amused.

"You know what the gothic guy did to me?" Shotaro asked as he pointed at the punch mark on his face, "He did this to my face, and he's going to have to pay for it."

"Not so early in the morning…" Mitsuki mumbled to herself.

Kaede turned to Jun and then back at Sho with her eyes opened, "What do you want us to do about it since what's done is done and you can't undo it."

Sho had an evil look on his face, "If it was up to me then I would forced Bad Luck to quit for attacking someone with a higher position."

Everyone gasped. Sho sighed, "However, I am willing to make an exception."

"What exception you bastard?!" Kyoko asked as she wanted to lash out at him as well, but Eiji restrained her despite the guy acting like a bastard.

Shotaro turned toward Eiji. Eiji stiffened, "There is a match today which is Seigaku vs. Rikkadai, correct?" he began.

"What about it?" Sapphire questioned quite angry for Shotaro saying that he would force Bad Luck to quit.

"And that little boy over their with the Seigaku jersey, he's playing right?"

"What do you want with me?" Eiji asked rather annoyed on how he referred him as little when he isn't.

"Do you play singles or doubles?"

"Doubles 1."

"Then it's decided. If you cannot defeat your opponent in doubles 1 match, then Bad Luck will be disbanded."

Eiji glared at the man. Judai smiled evilly though, "And what happens if Eiji wins?"

"Then Bad Luck will be off the hook. I will take back what I said about Seigaku and Bad Luck, and I will let Bad Luck perform after the match."

The deal seemed to be good, but Eiji knew that it wasn't. The rate of him and Oishi winning was very low despite all the training.

"We accept," Judai and Kyoko said instantly.

The crowd gasped. They began to whisper things to each other. Sho then added, "I will also attend the match just to make sure that you guys don't lie and I see you're humiliating defeat."

"Bring it punk!" Jun taunted.

Eiji sighed, "What have I gotten myself into, nya?"

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Bad Luck is full of idiots…I should have known. Judai just had to except the challenge, and the only way for Bad Luck to keep singing is for Eiji to win his Doubles 1 match. That means he would have to use his magic to win, but Eiji wouldn't go that low…unless he really wanted to save Bad Luck's career.

We left the convention after two more hours to discuss a strategy. Eiji went to go train on his own. Basically he was just punching the air around him.

"Eiji isn't going to win guys," Sapphire said, "So just give up."

"You never know until he plays," Judai told her, "Eiji will have to get his game on if he wants to win."

Sapphire sighed, "That's the problem. The people he and Oishi are playing are on a new level. The chance of them winning is below 50 percent if Eiji doesn't use magic. You shouldn't of had excepted the bet Judai."

"Like we would turn down a challenge!" Judai declared.

"I guess you're right."

Suddenly there was a scream in the distance. It came from the nearby train station. We rushed over to the scream and saw a girl the age of 12 caught in between the railroad and the train was coming. The girl seemed to have given up hope. That was until that girl we saw earlier, Kyoko jumped over the do not pass sign to save the girl. She said something that we couldn't hear. She was able to get the girl's foot out of the railroad. That was when the train came and…

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was almost time for the tournament to start. The spectators were already there to watch the match. All of the Rikkadai members arrived first before Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi. Soon Fuji, Inui and Taka arrived along with the other Seigaku tennis players. The only ones who weren't there are Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Sapphire and Bad Luck. After Ryoma arrived telling everyone that Momo missed the bus, Izumi came shortly.

"Bad Luck won't make it on time," he told them.

"Why not?" Oishi asked him.

Izumi sighed, "It's called hanging out at a one of a chance convention before the finals."

Everyone fell over anime style. While everyone was all tensed for the match, Bad Luck along with Eiji and Sapphire were slacking off somewhere else.

Ryuzaki-sensei then announced who would be playing. Momo and Kaidoh would be playing Doubles 2, the Golden Pair would be playing Doubles 1, Inui would be playing Singles 3, Fuji would be playing Singles 2, and Ryoma would be playing Singles 1. If Momo and Kaidoh did not show up on time then Taka would be playing with a 2nd year student.

Just when Taka would have to play with the 2nd year student, Momo and Kaidoh appeared just on time. It looked like they were going through 'intense training'.

The two second years would be facing Bunta Murai the volley specialist and Jackal Kuwahara who was the defense specialist.

After the temporary captains went up to the field telling each other to have a good game (and Oishi of course standing up to Sanada,) the matches began.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

"Could you hurry the hell up with the technique Jun?! You're taking forever!" Eiji complained.

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and it takes time for this teleportation spell to work! If you hadn't gotten yourself hurt then we wouldn't have to do this spell!"

"Well sorry if I was trying to save Kyoko-sempai's and the president of LME's granddaughter life, nya!"

"You could have just left them to get run over."

"You're a heartless bastard! Do you know that?"

"Some people call me that, but-"

"Could you just hurry up de gozaru?! The match has already started!" Kaede interrupted.

"Chill Kaede! I'm still treating Eiji's injury," Sapphire told the ninja girl.

"I don't see what's the point. Eiji injured himself so he shouldn't be able to play de gozaru."

"I have to play Kaede…if I don't then Bad Luck is finished…"

There was silence.

"Done!" Judai cheered.

"Let's worry about that later! Now let's get to the match!" Jun declared.

With that, Judai and Jun teleported everyone to the match.

* * *

Back to the match, Momo and Kaidoh lost against Rikkadai 7 games to 5 because Momo's Super Dunk Special was out of the court. Even though they lost, they admitted that the match was fun. 

Eiji, Sapphire, and Bad Luck were still not there yet, so it seemed like Seigaku would have to forfeit the match when a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the tennis court. Only the referee inhaled the smoke as he tried not to breathe anymore of it in it. When the smoke cleared, the fan girls (and fan boys) squealed when they saw who was in the middle of the smoke.

"BAD LUCK HAS MADE THEIR APPEARANCE!" Jun announced.

The crowd shifts attention from Rikkadai to Bad Luck. While Bad Luck was unaffected by the smoke, Eiji and Sapphire were as they were the only ones coughing.

"You used too much smoke…" Eiji complained.

Bad Luck wasn't listening yet again, "SEXY POSE!" they all shouted.

Bad Luck does their sexy pose wowing the crowd. Most of the fan girls fainted.

"I'm out of here…" Sapphire murmured as she walked away from Bad Luck unnoticed.

"Sapphire, don't leave me behind!" Eiji shouted as he ran behind Sapphire rather slowly.

As soon as the two got to where Seigaku was, Ryuzaki-sensei scolded them for being late and how they almost had to forfeit the match.

"Blame Bad Luck. They were the ones that were taking too long planning that entrance," the two said as they pointed to Bad Luck.

"Stop showing off now and get your asses over here!" Izumi shouted.

Mitsuki glared at Izumi, but told them that they had to stop. Jun managed to silence the audience after giving the signal.

"I really hope we can play…" Eiji mumbled to Oishi.

"We still can," Oishi told his double partner.

As Bad Luck returned back to Seigaku's side, Eiji and Oishi walked to the tennis court. No one but Sapphire and Bad Luck (and the spirits) noticed that Eiji was limping slightly because of his injury.

_I hope his injury doesn't get worse…_ Sapphire thought to herself.

The Rikkadai players Masaharu Niou and Hiroshi Yagyuu walked up to the court as well.

"Rikkadai's Invincible Pair," Oishi mumbled.

Eiji turned to his double partner and grinned, "It doesn't matter who we're facing. We can't lose this match."

Despite Eiji saying that as cheerful as possible, Sapphire and Bad Luck knew that there was a huge burden on him.

"Yeah. We have to change the momentum."

"Yep, nya."

Once the two teams were at the net the referee (after finishing coughing up all that smoke) announced that the Kanto's Regional finals doubles 1 match was about to begin with Oishi to serve. They were already in Australian Formation when Oishi served the ball. At first it seemed like Golden Pair had the advantage over them, but little did anyone expect that Masaharu was examining Eiji's movement with the racket. Ryoma and Jun noticed first before anyone else. Because of this though they were able to read Eiji's moves completely scoring them points.

"So you finally noticed it after all this time you were with him?" Jun asked Azmaria.

"…Yeah…but it's amazing how I never saw that before…" she said.

"Game to Rikkadai! 1 game to 0."

Since Eiji fell down after returning the last ball that didn't go over the net, Oishi helped him up.

"I don't get it. No matter where I hit the ball they always hit it…" Eiji complained.

"Always?"

After the two went over to Ryuzaki-sensei (who told them not to worry), Sapphire just had to make fun of Eiji again.

"You're making the match boring Eiji! Bring in the devils!" Sapphire complained.

"At least with those things around, we can watch misfortune!" Jun added.

Eiji just sent daggers at them which silenced them. Oishi suggested that they switched formations.

In the next game, Eiji was still being read despite the fact that they changed formations. Oishi thought that they were reading Eiji's net play, but that wasn't it.

"Game to Rikkadai! 2 games to 0!"

That spiky haired guy Masaharu just had to taunt him and increase Eiji's rage meter that was currently at 4 out of 10 (2), "Hey, you, we always know where you're going to hit it."

"What?"

"Habits are a nuisance."

"Habit?"

"Don't worry about it Eiji," Oishi consulted, "Just do your best."

"O…Okay…"

Rage meter was at 4 ½.

"Eiji is losing his concentration…" Azmaria mumbled.

"If it was not already noticed," Jun said sarcastically.

As the match went on Masaharu's theory was correct as he read all of Eiji's moves. He continued to taunt Eiji which the rage meter kept increasing. The score was soon 3 games to 0.

When the Golden Pair sat at the bench, Sapphire and Jun began to complain to Eiji again.

"You guys have to stop that," Azmaria told them. She was ignored. _You people are the reason why Eiji is so stressed out and can't play to his fullest._

As Eiji was trying to figure out why he was being read, Oishi, Sapphire, Judai, and Kaede noticed as well.

"I figured out Eiji's habit!" Judai declared.

"That's great, but some of us noticed it from the beginning," Jun said sarcastically.

The Regulars turned to Ryoma as he explained that Eiji had a habit of tilting the racket in the opposite direction that he was going.

The Rikkadai plays kept focusing their attacks on Eiji that pissed him off even more. Oishi tried his best to cover for him, but the efforts seemed futile.

"Eiji, don't move so recklessly!" Oishi told him.

Eiji refused to listen to his double partner.

"Eiji, why aren't you listening to me?"

"It's my fault that we can't win one game! I'll get one game no matter what!"

Despite Eiji's effort of using Aerobic play the other guy Hiroshi used his golf play to hit the ball back. The ball was too fast and too powerful for Eiji to return. The ball managed to make a hole in Eiji's racket. He was on the verge of losing his cool.

"Game to Rikkadai! 4 games to 0!"

Sapphire noticed that the injury that Eiji sustained was opening up, but it was very hard to notice. Oishi went over to his partner and sighed, "Eiji, what are you doing?"

Eiji ignored his double partner and went over to his racket. Rage meter at 70 percent.

"What do you want me to do?" Eiji asked in an angry tone.

Oishi was stunned that Eiji's tone of voice changed, "You have to stay calm."

"Because of your yelling from the back, I'm getting confused!"

Izumi sighed, "It's over…" he mumbled.

Mitsuki went into a mode of depression, "Might as well start packing the bags…"

"I know what you mean de gozaru…" Kaede said just as depressed.

"Don't give up on them yet!" Judai told them, "You can do it Eiji! Think positive!"

Everyone sweat dropped. That would not help at all.

The words that Oishi told Eiji 'What are you doing' was ringing in Eiji's head that was making him more upset, _I know because of my habit that we lost points…but he didn't have to say that…but if that's the case…I'm playing my own way!_

When Oishi served the ball, Eiji wasn't concentrating and when he tried to play his own way, the ball just went passed him.

"That was your ball!" Eiji shouted.

"You're right, but if you hadn't hit a reckless return, he couldn't of had hit it there."

"Don't make it seem like it's my fault!"

"Eiji…"

Mitsuki and Kaede become more depressed. They started to walk away moping saying that it's the end of the world. Jun was getting discouraged too. Judai however kept saying that if there is a will there is always a way.

"Eiji has no will Judai…" Mitsuki said in her depressed tone.

"He's finished and so are we de gozaru…" Kaede added.

That confused the Regulars. What were they talking about?

Inui then stated that the probably of them winning is now 0.01 percent. Jun went into the mode of depression as well cursing at himself.

Unknown to them, Kyoko and her friend Kanae Kotonami AKA Moko-chan arrived at the court watching from a distance. No one noticed them because all attention was on Rikkadai again.

"He's playing horribly…" Kyoko began as she began crying buckets, "And it's all because of me!"

Instead of her friend comforting her, she just took a huge step back, "That's not it Kyoko…"

Soon Ren Tsuruga and the granddaughter of the LME building Maria appeared as well. Surprisingly no one noticed the famous hot bishonen either.

"Big bro isn't doing to well…" Mary said with a sigh, "And it's all my fault!"

Ren didn't say anything. He just observed the match.

Oishi served the ball again. When Masaharu hit the ball again, Eiji was going after the ball again. Oishi told Eiji to let him get the ball, but Eiji didn't listen to him and hit the ball, but it didn't go over the net.

"15-40!"

"Damn, I thought it would drop in!" Eiji complained.

"Calm down or you won't be able to play well!" Oishi told him.

For a second Az thought that she saw one of the Eiji devils emerge from Eiji, "I'm sorry if I can't 'play well!'" Eiji began twirling his racket like he usually did, "Okay, it's all my fault." Eiji was so pissed off that he lost his concentration when twirling his racket. It ended up dropping to the ground.

Oishi put a hand on his double partner to try and calm him down, but Eiji just brush the hand away.

Sho then came, but sat on the Rikkadai side of the tennis court. He just smirked, _Victory is all assured. Bad Luck will have to give up their careers._

"Game to Rikkadai! 5 games to 0!"

All the spirits had just lost hope. Only Judai and Sapphire thought that Eiji could still pull through since it wasn't the injury that was causing Eiji to play crappy.

When the two teams were changing courts…

"Eiji-"

Oishi was cut off by his double partner who's rage was at 85 percent, "Don't say anything that will make me more angry!"

"Then get it together so I don't have to say anything."

"I know!"

_Eiji…look at Shuichiro, and not away from him! _Azmaria thought to herself.

When the game started again they still had the same problem. Oishi however hit the ball, but it was out of the court. Just a little more and they would have scored.

"Come on, Shuichiro! You tell me to calm down, but you're just as agitated!"

"I wasn't agitated."

"Then what was that?!"

"Why did we work so hard to get this far? Remember yourself!"

Sapphire couldn't take it anymore, "Eiji you know what will happen if you lose the match do you?!"

Eiji glared at her, "I know Sapphire, but-"

"BAD LUCK WILL HAVE TO QUIT IF YOU LOSE!" she shouted.

All the people who were cheering for Rikkadai stopped cheering. Everyone gasped at Sapphire's announcement.

"Why do you guys have to quit?" Momo questioned them quite annoyed that they didn't tell them anything about them retiring.

Judai sighed as he explained what happened, "Jun attacked Sho Fuwa because he pissed him off…that guy is a higher up, so the only way for Bad Luck to keep their place is for Doubles 1 to win their match…"

"That doesn't-"

"Eiji was the only one there at the time who could save our career!" Judai shouted.

"And that's why you put the damn burden on me!" Eiji shouted.

Bad Luck didn't say anything. Jun just mumbled, "If the person you cared about was labeled by their appearance, then you would do the same thing that I did…"

Eiji ignored Jun's statement as he went back to the tennis court. Azmaria finally decided that she should help Eiji out in his tennis, but because the ominous aura that was surrounding him, she couldn't get near him until he calmed down.

Everything that Oishi, Sapphire, and Jun said rang threw his head. He wasn't paying attention so Yagyuu served the ball at so that it would hit him in the face. Oishi covered for Eiji when that happened though. Masaharu then hit the ball, but that technique that Eiji used unconsciously during his match with Kabaji was used. After the technique though, Eiji landed on the court like a cat.

"30-15!"

There was silence except Azmaria's spirit going back up mumbling about the 'Cinderella story scene' (3) again.

"Eiji," Oishi began as he turned toward his double partner (who was still in that cool pose), "Nice play."

Eiji walked over to his partner and thanked him, "After my habit was revealed, I was agitated and almost lost myself…"

Oishi put his reassuring hand on his double partner, "Eiji…"

Rage meter went down to 30 percent. He smiled, "I'm okay now. Panic time over!"

The Regulars sighed in relief that Eiji calmed down. Bad Luck's spirit went back up as well as the spirits of the Guardians.

"You should have let the ball hit him in the face," Jun complained.

"That might have snapped him out of it sooner," Sapphire added.

Rage meter went back up to 45 percent as Eiji shot another set at daggers at the two. They silenced immediately again.

Rikkadai thought it was a fluke and served again. This time Eiji was ready. With teamwork the Golden Pair managed to score another point.

"30 all!"

"THE GOLDEN PAIR REVIVED!" Mitsuki cheered as she got out of her slump.

"BAD LUCK WILL BE ABLE TO PERFORM AFTER ALL!" Judai blurted out.

There was silence.

"You just wanted to use Eiji to earn you big points after all…" Ryoma murmured.

"I…don't know what you're talking about…ha-ha…"

"Baka…"

The Golden Pair decided to do the Australian formation again. Yagyuu served the ball and it seemed like Eiji was being read again, but as sly as a cat, he was able to trick them. He used his aerobic play to get the ball past them. Because of the marvelous trick, the Golden Pair managed to take one game off of them.

"Game to Seigaku! 5 games to 2!"

The crowd started to cheer for Seigaku now, but it was probably because of Judai's announcement of Bad Luck performing if the Golden Pair won.

The Golden Pair then started to go all out using all of their techniques. Well…Eiji wasn't using all of them of course. He was saving up for that technique he used when the Golden Pair was revived.

"Game to Seigaku! 5 games to 3!"

"GO EIJI!" Kyoko cheered at long last. Her friend had to cover her ears.

"SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS BIG BRO!" Maria cheered who had also recovered from her depression.

"Game to Seigaku! 5 games to 4!"

Just when it seemed that the Golden Pair would catch up with a few more points Yagyuu decided to play on his own since his double partner was worn out. The Golden Pair was caught off guard when they were ahead of him. One more point and Rikkadai wins.

"Eiji! Their planning to throw you off with one person hitting all the balls. When you think you got past them that other guy will hit the ball and win the game!" Azmaria told the Guardian of Hope.

Eiji took her advice and decided that he should use that technique again despite it not being completely charged.

"Guardian of Hope hear my calls…" Eiji began to chant, "Lend us your power to defeat our opponent and save Bad Luck's career…HIKARU AKUMA (3)!"

When Eiji hit the ball, there was light surrounding it. It seemed like the technique that he and Judai used against Hyotei, but it was very different as everyone was about to find out. The ball sped past Yagyuu, and when Masaharu tried to return it surprisingly as Azmaria predicted, something came out of the ball that was cursing at him not to hit the ball.

"It's those things again!" Azmaria cried as she hid behind Ryoma.

There were five of them again. They were telling Masaharu that if he hit the ball he would be cursed for life, "DO NOT HIT THE BALL!", "DANGER!" "LAST WARNING!" "I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" "Do you ever wonder what being cursed is like?"

The devils wrapped around him telling him over and over again. They drained his strength from him completely so he didn't hit the ball because he didn't want to get cursed.

"Game to Seigaku! 5 games to 5!"

People should have cheered for Seigaku, but they couldn't because Eiji had a very evil look on his face. The only people who cheered was Kyoko and Maria. Everyone else shivered.

"See what happens when you make him mad?!" Azmaria shouted.

"I thought he wasn't mad!" Sapphire shouted.

"With all of your sarcastic comments, there was no way that the angels would save us!" Kaede told her.

"I'm scared…" Judai said flatly.

"Who isn't?" Jun asked.

Oishi seemed to have calmed Eiji down since the demonic face went away and was replaced by an angelic like face.

"Two more games and we win, nya!" he said with his cheerful grin.

Oishi sweat dropped as they took their position, _Hopefully he doesn't use that move again…_

Eventually the score was 6 games to 5. The Golden Pair only needed one more game in order to beat the Rikkadai pair. The score was 30-30 when Sapphire noticed that Eiji was wobbling a little too much.

"You can't be serious…" she mumbled to herself.

The game was soon at a duce. The score kept going back and forth. When the game was back at a duce, Eiji's injury acted up when he hit the ball. He fell to his knees when they scored. They only had one more point to win, but…

"EIJI! STOP PLAYING NOW! YOU'RE WOUND WILL OPEN UP AGAIN IF YOU KEEP PLAYING!" Sapphire shouted.

Everyone was confused. What injury was she talking about?

"Not until the game is won. I'm not going to let Bad Luck quit," Eiji told her as he got into the Australian formation one last time. Oishi finally noticed the injury that was on his knee. There was a huge scar on the back of the knee and he didn't even notice it.

The final point was very important. Bad Luck's career was on the line. The players played until the Golden Pair finally made the last point. They won the game 7 games to 5.

It was a total upset. However the crowd cheered because Bad Luck could perform their song now, or so they thought.

"Eiji you baka!" Sapphire shouted as she jumped down the court to help Eiji who fell to the ground again because of his injury, "You opened the damn wound again!"

Everyone gasped as Eiji's wound was completely opened. It bled like crazy.

"Eiji, what happened to your leg?! It's bleeding like crazy!" Oishi shouted in the usual motherly tone.

"I didn't think it would get this bad…" Eiji said with a smile. He groaned in pain when Sapphire touched the wound just once.

"You played knowing you had that injury?!" Oishi asked.

"Yeah…"

"How did you get it?!"

Eiji sighed as Sapphire and Jun carried him back to the benches, "Well…let's just say I saved the LME President's granddaughter and a member of Love Me section from getting them selves killed…"

**Flashback**

_The girl turned out to be the President of LME's daughter Maria. She basically went onto the rail road track to save a raccoon that was caught in between the rail. She freed it, but when she did, she got her leg stuck as well. She panicked when she heard the train coming. People gathered around waiting for someone to save her. Someone was going to jump in and help her, but the person next to him said that he would only get himself killed. _

_Eiji was the one who first heard the scream and rushed over to where the scream came from. That was where he saw a group of people gathered. He wanted to help, but he realized that there was no hope for the little girl as he decided that death might end her misery. (He thought of this because he went through the same pain when he was at that age, but no matter how many times he tried to kill himself, something always prevented him from dying, so he gave up trying to commit suicide.) _

"_She's lucky that her life could end faster…" Eiji thought to himself. _

_He was about to turn around and leave the scene when he saw Kyoko jump over the sign that blocked anyone from helping the girl. She ran toward her._

"_It's okay Maria, your bid sister is hear now," Kyoko said in a calming voice._

_The crowd gasped at Kyoko's courageous act. Someone told her to hurry up because the train was coming._

_Why…would anyone give up their life for someone who wants to die so badly? Eiji asked himself._

_The girl Maria looked at Kyoko and started crying, "I'm sorry big sis! I only wanted to save the raccoon that was caught in the rail, so…"_

"_Say no more Maria."_

"_But, if you die because of me, I'll never forgive myself."_

_Kyoko's face became more serious, "Don't you dare give up! Where there is a will, there is always a way! I know you want to keep on living to see your father and Ren again, right?"_

_Maria nodded her head slowly._

"_Then don't think about death because you'll regret killing yourself in the afterlife! You have to live life to the fullest even if everyone doesn't care about you because-"_

_Eiji's attention was all on her._

"_Because there is always one person that will always care for you!"_

_Eiji was stunned by those words. It was true that he was alone in the world when Smoke was arrested and Sapphire went to America, but when he met Oishi, he was able to make it through. It was all because of his double partner that he wanted to live again._

"_I'm a fool…" Eiji mumbled to himself._

_Kyoko was able to get Maria's foot unstuck from the railroad, but it seemed like it was too late because the train was already in front of the two. Both were stunned. Kyoko still shielded Maria from the train. Just when the train was about to hit them, Eiji decided to play hero and jump in and save them. He pushes the two of them out of the ay as well as himself, but because the train was moving too fast and Eiji was a bit too late, the train hit Eiji's leg leaving a scar on it instead of it getting ripped off. (Thank Eiji for being The Guardian of Hope.) _

"_Kyoko-sempai is so reckless…" Eiji said with a sigh as he recovered from the attack._

_Kyoko looked to see her savior was her underclassmen. She wanted to thank him, but when she saw his injured knee she gasped, "Your knee!"_

_Eiji looked at it and sighed, "It's only a scratch. Nothing life threatening." it was obviously a lie because he was bleeding like crazy._

"_You baka!" Kyoko shouted, "You could have gotten killed! And even if you didn't you injured your knee which you need to play tennis!"_

"_If you're the sempai that is a fool then I'm a bigger fool for almost thinking that there was no hope for you two," Eiji said with a smile._

_Maria was moved by the statement and hugged him despite having the injury._

"_Big bro was so cool back there!" she exclaimed._

_Eiji was surprised that she called him 'big brother'. He smiled, "Sorry if I gave up on you." He realized that if he truly gave up, then he couldn't call himself the Guardian of Hope. The Guardian of Hope is suppose to give hope to others. Not take it away._

_Kyoko sighed, "I guess I have to repay you somehow…"_

"_Just let me train under you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The devils that you released. I want to know how to control them that good."_

_Kyoko grinned, "If that's what you want then you got a deal since you must have a grudge against someone that ruined your life."_

_The two could have continued talking if Sapphire and Bad Luck didn't appear to help them. The crowd clapped for Eiji's rescue before someone calling an ambulance. They were stopped though because Sapphire showed her license that she was a doctor. The crowd then sighed in relief before walking away slowly. The President of LME then appeared to embrace his granddaughter._

"_I'm glad you're okay, Maria…" he whispered in her ear. _

"_I am, and it's all thanks to big sis and big bro," she said as she pointed to Eiji and Kyoko._

_Sapphire was still treating the wound when the President bowed to Eiji, "Thank you very much for saving my granddaughter. I don't know what would have happened if she was killed…"_

"_Don't mention it Mr. President of LME," Eiji told him._

_The president was moved to tears easily which scared all of them, "I have to repay you somehow."_

_Eiji gave the body language that their was no need for him to repay him, however Bad Luck was giving him that look. The cat boy looked at Kyoko as she nodded her head in agreement, "I want to learn under Kyoko-sempai, but in order to do that, she has to travel with the Seigaku Regulars just as much as she hangs out at the Love Me Section."_

_The president thought of what Eiji wanted and agreed, "Kyoko is one of my best members of Love Me Section. I hope you take good care of her."_

_"It's going to be the other way around Mr. President," Jun said sarcastically. He was ignored, "Judai, what time is it?"_

_Judai checked his watch and nearly panicked, "It's almost time for the match to start."_

"_You got to be shitting me!" Jun shouted as he forced Takuto to drag everyone off somewhere where no one would witness them use magic, "Eiji is a member of Bad Luck, so as the leader of Bad Luck, please come and watch the match of Seigaku vs. Rikkadai. You won't regret it, believe me." _

_With that said, Jun rushed off in the direction where Takuto dragged everyone away. _

**End of Flashback**

"And that's basically what happened," Eiji concluded.

There was a huge silence. It seemed like everyone was listening to his story. Sapphire finished patching the wound again. That was when Maria came running up to Eiji and hugging him.

"Big bro was so cool at the end!" she said.

Kyoko came running up to Eiji as well. Moko-chan was right behind her.

"You still sucked at the beginning," she said sarcastically ruining the happy moment.

"Don't be rude Moko-chan," Kyoko said in her angelic voice.

"You're suppose to pass the message Kyoko," she said to change the subject.

The happy aura was gone as she glared at Eiji, "Shotaro told me to give you a message. "You won this round so I'll let the sucker punch slide, but next time, Bad Luck won't be so lucky. I admit you have talent, but talent doesn't mean anything you can't put it to good use."

There was silence.

"He then said," Moko-chan began, "That someone as **stupid** and**ugly** as you wouldn't be able to decipher the meaning…and then he calls Kyoko an unattractive women again…"

Kyoko was already throwing a fit as the Kyoko devils were running amok. Eiji's rage meter went all the way to 90 percent at the mention that he was too dumb to understand what he meant.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" he cursed. The Eiji devils came out scaring everyone again. They were causing havoc along with the Kyoko devils, "ANY ENEMY OF KYOKO IS AN ENEMY OF MINE!"

Ren finally appeared behind Kyoko and told her to control her temper. It seemed like she wasn't going to listen, but when he smiled that gentlemanly smile she fainted from the shine of his sparkly teeth. The Kyoko devils melted because of the light. The same thing happened with the Eiji devils, but Eiji didn't faint…yet! The fan girls finally noticed Ren as hearts appeared in their eyes.

"Took them long enough…" Jun murmured.

Ren kept his smile on his face. At first glance there seems to be no problem with him smiling, but in reality if you knew who he was…oh the pain you would receive when he smiled. Bad Luck noticed it and just turned the other direction. Kyoko was still dead as Eiji was starting to figure out why he was still smiling. He bent down to Kyoko.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. No response except murmurs about the light being too strong.

The Regulars then noticed that Ren was really angry just by observing his stance and not his smile. They backed away because it seemed like he was going to take his anger out on Kyoko.

"Kikumaru I presume," Ren began.

Eiji just shivered when he spoke to him, "Y-yes."

The smile became brighter as Eiji was affected by it, "You played a good match. You even saved Bad Luck's career. However…" Ren patted Eiji's head that scared him greatly, "You shouldn't push yourself too far. You should **also** listen to your double partner when he's talking to you. We don't want a good team like Seigaku to break up from something so immature. **Right**?"

Eiji died...well literally like Kyoko.

"As they say…like sempai…like kohai…" Azmaria mumbled.

Ren's smile returned to normal with both devil users on the benches. He then turned to Bad Luck, "This is your spotlight now, so I'll go away before the fans chase after me. Good luck making it to the top."

With that said, Ren left with most of the fan girls in aww. Sapphire, Mitsuki, and Kaede had hearts in their eyes like the rest of the fan girls. Fuji was rather jealous of Ren as well as Takuto.

Judai jumped down to the tennis court. Jun forced the girls of Bad Luck to snap out of their trance and get their instruments (that Izumi was carrying around). They jumped down to the court soon after.

"Thank you everyone for all of those fans who cheered on Seigaku!" Judai began. That line had a lot of sarcasm in it to those who were cheering for Rikkadai, "We will now perform our song Jounetsu Ballad!"

**Here comes another Gravitation song! (Judai sings it all BTW. Mitsuki is doing the piano solo if you've forgotten.)**

**Odoru get night! mitsuketa koi  
Kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
Kimete no feiku o kasanetara  
Jyoudeki! koi wa ji-jyou!!**

**Piano solo.**

**Genshi teki saizu no ao sade ano ko no shisen giragira utsushitai  
Mikai no hada [jyurashikku na kanji! hokorashige ni douzo yoroshiku**

**Shinkufuroaa ni kemuru amai iro  
Mujyaki no jyougi de groove hakatte mita**

**Odoru get night! mitsuketa koi  
Kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
Kimete no feiku o kasanetara  
Jyoudeki! koi wa ji-jyou!!**

**Piano solo.**

**Ajiki nai katsuji no jyugyou o dekireba konna komidashide mitai  
[rabbu mo doki no in nanka funde! pokurashisa o igo yoroshiku**

**Moeru raito ni kyoufu no raibaru o  
Shijyou dekatameta sumairu de doukashitai**

**Atsui guts night! kiwadoi koi  
Tsuyoki to uso ki o kakeru desho  
Keiken ga nakyanai demo tsuretara  
Jyoudeki! koi wa ji-jyou!!**

**Piano solo.**

The crowd was cheering like crazy. They were taking pictures of them as they were going on, and whenever Judai sung the raps parts, they had hearts in their eyes.

**Kawasu ano ko ni ukatsu na yuuki de...  
Kareshi no copy ni jijou o setsumei shitai!!**

**Odoru get night! mitsuketa koi  
Kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
Kimete no feiku o kasanetara  
Jyounetsu ballad o...**

**Atsui guts night! kiwadoi koi  
Tsuyoki to uso ki o kakeru desho  
Keiken ga nakyanai demo tsuretara  
Jyoudeki! koi wa ji-jyou!!**

Mitsuki raps up the song with one last piano solo. The crowd roars for them. Bad Luck is just too good for their own good. Everyone their just had to clap for them.

"Gotcha!" Judai finishes with the usual duel pose.

"JUDAI-SAMA!"

"JUDAI-KUN!"

"JUDAI-CHAN!"

"The fan girls are loving you de gozaru," Kaede stated the obvious.

"I hope that was good enough…" Judai mumbled as he glanced at Eiji who was still unconscious…(sad) along with Kyoko. He turned toward the audience, "I hope you enjoyed the show, but now it's time for us to go! Cheer for Seigaku for us, won't ya?" Judai told the audience with that warm hearted grin.

All attention was on Judai as they screamed his name. Bad Luck then made their exit.

"Showoffs…" Sapphire mumbled.

"I guess after that then the match continues," Momo stated.

The Regulars all turned to Inui. Inui was already repaired for his match.

* * *

_Where am I? Is this another one of those dreams with Smoke and me?_

"_Tsume that bastard!"_

_Eiji (who was floating in the air at the moment) glanced at the person who cursed, but before that, he checked his surroundings. It was all trees and wooden houses along with temples. The scenery was almost like feudal Japan. Although everything seemed nice, there was one thing that stood out, and that was the black marks in the southern area of feudal Japan. It looked like that area was raided and burned to the ground. He saw people down there with the traditional Japanese kimonos. All crying and cursing about someone. _

_Although most of the people down their were traditional men and samurais, their were four people who stood out. One of them, who was the one who cursed, had red hair and a kimono that had a turtle on it. He looked very familiar. Then their were two other boys that had angel wings. One with black hair that looked more like the devil, but wore all white. The other had brown hair that wore all white. The last boy was a boy with lighting on his kimono and lighting marks on his cheek. The red head was continuously cursing._

"_Cursing isn't going to bring Kikutori back Yusuke," the raven haired teen told him._

_The red head had tears in his eyes, "I know that Junko, but I should have rushed over here when I heard that Tsume was going to attack Honoo."_

_The brunette was crying too, "It's not your fault, it's my fault for not doing anything! I was the closest at the time, but I didn't want to die so-"_

"_It's not your fault Jusa…" Junko told the brunette._

"_Correction Junko, it's all of our faults. We should have been their for Kikutori. From what Suzaku told us…about the death of Kikutori's father and sister in the battle along with his other friends as well as his love Ginji, their was no way to save his heart," the lighting boy scolded._

"_There you go again Satomi, blaming all of us except Shizuka!" Junko said in a sarcastic tone._

"_You know Shizuka's a mermen! He couldn't even get near the country without burning to ashes!"_

"_That's right, protect the guy you love so much!"_

"_STOP IT!" Jusa shouted. All attention was on him, "Kikutori wouldn't want to see us like this."_

_They all glance to Yusuke who waited for the other people to walk away from the grave. He went up to the grave and placed a bunch of flowers on it. He smiled sadly, "Kikutori was my first friend…and I couldn't do anything for him even though he helped me get over Kiyone-sempai…"_

"_Yusuke…"_

_What's going on? Eiji asked himself. Why does that guy look so much like me, and why do those two look so much like Jun and Judai? Who is Kikutori?_

Eiji never got his questions because he woke up from the crowd cheering. He sat up and looked around. Everyone's attention was on the next match. He looked behind him to see a unconscious Inui. He looked scary, even when fainted. He was covered in dirt.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I can see your awake."

Eiji turned to the voice who was Sapphire.

"What happened Sapphire?"

"After you and that Kyoko women were knocked out by unseen forces (thank Ren for that.) Inui's match with Yanagi began. It was a good match until the very end…" Sapphire's face became very dark.

"What happened, nya?"

"Someone is deliberately trying to get Rikkadai to win the tournament…" she took a deep breathe before explaining what happened, "Someone placed a time bomb on the tennis balls. Because of that Inui and Yanagi were both hit and knocked out ending the match with a draw. Bad Luck got to calm everyone down when it was thought to be a terrorist attack, but…"

"It might be the work of that Sho Fuwa!"

"I don't think so. He said he accepted defeat. It had to be someone else…"

Then it hit both of them…Smoke.

"That bastard!" Eiji cursed, "Hurting everyone else just to get back at us!"

"Don't worry! Bad Luck is investigating the area for any demons or any suspicious people that might have sabotaged the game."

The bluenette then went on explaining the next game with Fuji and Kilihara. Fuji was getting injured on purpose because of Kilihara's playing style, but when Tachibana of Fudomine to cheer him on, Kilihara attacked him and injured him yet again. That made Fuji angry and fight back. Fuji took back all the games and showed Kilihara that tennis is not used to hurt people. She then made a statement that he will change his playing style so it wouldn't be as aggressive as Smoke's. She then said that every Regular of Rikkadai left to go to the hospital. It was something about their captain Yukimura having a surgery done to him (and to rush Yanagi there as well.)

"It is now Ryoma vs. Sanada…and…" Sapphire turned toward the match, "Ryoma is winning the match with his new technique Cyclone Smash. Sanada however is slowing learning how to counter the move."

Eiji proceeded to stand up, but his knee was still throbbing.

"Don't force yourself," she told him.

Eiji listened to her and decided to watch the match from the bench. Inui woke up eventually and scared everyone by appearing behind them and examining the match like he always does. Azmaria was afraid that Inui would be able to see her, but he couldn't to her relief.

Eiji glanced around to see where Kyoko was.

"If you're looking for that women, I'll tell you she's gone. She woke up before you when the time bomb went off and went to go complain to her number one suspect which was Sho. That little girl Maria and her friend went with her."

"Oh…I hope Kyoko-sempai will be okay…"

Eiji didn't have time to think about her as he watched the match with Ryoma. It was going really well, until Sanada broke through the Cyclone Smash. When that happened, Ryoma was out of moves to use against Sanada. He just stood there as Sanada served passed him. Those who played Ryoma were very pissed off that after all this time, he was going to give up. It pissed Eiji off the most. He stood up from his bench despite the injury and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING O-CHIBI?! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE AND LET HIM BEAT YOU LIKE THAT?! PUT UP A FIGHT, NYA!"

Sapphire smiled, "THAT'S RIGHT RYOMA! IF YOU LOSE, KUMINITSU WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Beside those two cheers along with everyone else's cheering, something awoken in Ryoma as the last serve that Sanada served went right passed Sanada. Ryoma's eyes became very serious.

"**You still have lots more to work on,**" Ryoma said in English.

There was silence. No one understood what he said except those who spoke English.

"What did he say?" Momo asked.

"Mada mada dane," Eiji answered.

Everyone was confused.

"Eiji-sempai, why are you talking like Echizen?"

"O-chibi said mada mada dane in English."

The match after that became one sided when Ryoma said in English, "**Nobody beats me in tennis.**" Ryoma's eyes were glowing different colors as he used all the copy techniques that he got from his opponent except the moves that Eiji and the Guardians used because they proved that they were impossible to copy. Who knew that Ryoma had that much power hidden within him. No one was suspicious of it beside Azmaria, _Although those are all copied moves, there is something wrong with the way on how he switches between them so fast…maybe it's just me._

Ryoma won the match 7 games to 5. Seigaku had just defeated the former champions. Everyone cheered for Ryoma's victory. Bad Luck came back with no luck at all (that's why they're called Bad Luck! Sorry for the pun…) when Seigaku was presented the gold metal with Sanada given the silver medal. Other teams were commenting on how powerful Seigaku was and how they would crush them in the Nationals.

As the Regulars were getting their things…

"You missed the action guys!" Sapphire complained to Bad Luck.

"You should have seen how O-chibi blazed the completion!" Eiji added.

Jun sighed, "Sorry if we were our roles as Guardians…"

Judai had tears in his eyes, "I wanted to watch the match so bad! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR FAKE CRYING!"

Sanada came over to Seigaku's side and congratulated them. He shook hands with Oishi and that was basically it except the fact that the next time both teams would have their captains.

* * *

Everyone decided to celebrate at Kawamura Sushi. When they got their though, Kyoko was already waiting with Maria. 

"How did you get here?!" Sapphire asked rather annoyed that she showed up.

Kyoko smiled her angelic smiled as she pointed to Taka's father, "That nice man over there told me that this place is where my kohei hangs out, so I decided to stay here until you came back."

"You-"

"YAY! KYOKO-SEMPAI IS HERE!" Eiji cheered as he went over to glomp her.

"At least I'm not the one being glomped…" Ryoma mumbled.

Everyone soon sat in their original seats as the Ojama Trio went over undetected to get the alcohol. While eating the sushi, Ryuzaki-sensei came in through the door and announced that Yukimura's operation was a success.

"A lot of good things are happening today!" Kyoko announced.

"Except the fact that you were called un attracted, big brother getting his knee run over by a train, and the time-"

Jun was cut off by that last one as he turned toward the direction of his three Guardians who were already spiking Eiji's drink. Kyoko noticed this and threw the drink at Kaede who caught the glass, but not the sake easily.

"-red vein- Who's the one spiking drinks already?!" she questioned.

No one knew and didn't care at the time because Taka's father announced that he would make any sushi that they would like.

Everyone was having a blast, and the only one's who were actually drinking were the adults, Mitsuki and her four Shinigami (they all reunited after the tournament.) Before they got drunk though, Mitsuki gave Eiji back his pendant that was fixed. Judai was keeping watch of her frog Froggy. That was when Eiji noticed that Kyoko had a very serious look on her face.

"What's wrong, nya?" Eiji asked her.

She turned to him and looked away. She turned to Taka, "Taka-kun, is it all right if Eiji and I go upstairs?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Sapphire glared at the blonde as she pulled Eiji upstairs. Jun went upstairs as well as Kaede. Froggy slipped out of Judai's arms and hopped up the stairs behind Eiji.

* * *

Upstairs, Kyoko made sure that no one was listening. Eiji hopped on Taka's bed and commented how soft it was. 

"So why did you lie?" Eiji asked her in a serious tone that shocked the raven haired teen as well as the ninja.

Kyoko's innocent mask fell, "How did you know?"

"You were hiding a book behind you," Eiji answered.

Kyoko sighed as she held up the book, "I found this book at the public library and…it shouldn't be there at all…"

To everyone's POV, It looked like a plain old book. Sure the cover was dirty, but you can't judge a book by it's cover. It's the fact that the pages were wrinkled. Someone must have tried to destroy the book.

"How come Kyoko?" Kaede asked her.

Kyoko had a dead serious look on her, "That war that people kept mentioning that wasn't taking place anywhere on this planet…this book has the information of other worlds…"

At the mention of the war, Kaede opened her eyes in disbelief. Jun was unfazed as Eiji was amazed (he picks up Froggy when she said that.)

"REALLY?!"

Kyoko frowned, "…And a list of all the people who participated in the war and those who died…"

Kaede turned away from her when she sad that. Jun noticed this and took the book from Kaede. He turned to the first page that had the table of contents.

"This book is written by…Tomoe…Hotaru?" (4)

"Who's that?" Eiji questioned.

"She is the 28th Summoner. AKA The Silent Summoner. She was 13 when she participated in the war and is still alive today," Kaede explained.

Everyone turned to Kaede and gasped.

"Don't tell me that-" Jun was cut off as Kaede showed a faint smile.

"Yes. If you look at all the ninjas who fought in the war…I am listed in that book."

"SO COOL!" Eiji announced.

"It really…wasn't. Us Mahora students didn't have a choice…we were separated, so we all fought in different worlds repelling the Heartless." (5)

Azmaria came floating into the room soon after. Jun continued to turn to the pages until it got to the list of all the people who died. A lot of names weren't familiar, but Jun's face became pale (if it wasn't already pale since he does look like a vampire), when he reached the letter H.

"What's wrong, Jun?" Eiji asked.

Jun didn't bother telling him to address him as Manjoume Sanda. Eiji took the book away from him. He gasped. In the book read the name Henderic Azmaria in it.

"No way…"

"Azmaria…died in the war…3 years ago…" Kaede manage to get out.

Tears started to form in Eiji's eyes, "She didn't tell me about ever being in a war **this **big…"

"She lied about her age as well…" Kaede said as a sigh, "She looks 12, but when she died, she was actually 16. Some Sinner (6) then made her look younger before sending her to another world for eternal sleep, but it turned out to be only for 80 years."

The truth hurts. Especially for Eiji. She was his Guardian, yet he didn't know anything about her.

"That's why I was all suspicious at first because I thought that she was a Sinner taking the form of the Apostle, but when I realized that she really was the Azmaria I knew from her personality, I instantly trusted her and left you in her care."

Eiji turned to Azmaria, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Azmaria had a sorrowful look on her face, "If you found out I was in the war and the Sinner that killed me and got away with it then you would have dedicated yourself to search for the murderer."

Eiji understood what she meant, but he didn't show it. He got off the bed and went downstairs taking Froggy with him, "Sorry, I need to think this over."

When Eiji left, Jun turned to Kyoko, "How did you know about the war? Did you participate in it?"

"No way!" Kyoko told him giving him the no gesture, "Our class was told to do a report about something that happened in the past, and my History teacher said it was okay to do that if I can prove that the war really did happen somewhere else not in this world," she frowned, "But if I show him this book, he'll just take it and make it look like he discovered something that I found out and take credit for it."

"Makes since."

The raven haired teen (who now had the book) zoomed through more pages. He was still surprised of all the people who died. He scowled when he went to the letter N and S where it listed Judai's Guardian's Nanami Luchia (7) and Shindou Shuichi, "They died…too?"

* * *

Eiji wanted to be alone. Since everyone downstairs was busy gulping down sushi, it was able for him to sneak by them and leave. Ryoma however noticed him and excused himself from the table. 

Outside, Eiji sat outside of Kawamura Sushi and sulked. _I really don't know anything about Az despite her being my Guardian._

"Eiji-sempai!"

Eiji didn't bother turning around because he knew who the voice was, "Hey O-chibi…"

The prodigy instantly noticed that Eiji wasn't his usual self. He decided to sit next to him and ask, "Is there something wrong Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji took a deep sigh. Maria (who was spying on her big brother) opened the door of Kawamura Sushi, closed it, and gasped, "You did not just do that!"

"Do what Maria?"

"If you sigh, then a happiness is gone forever! I learned from Sapphire that you didn't have that much happiness to start with!"

A dark cloud appeared above Eiji, "It's my fault for not knowing anything about her?"

Maria was confused, but Ryoma seemed to have understood what he was talking about.

"Are you talking about big sis?" she questioned.

The two Regulars fall over anime style.

"Not Kyoko-sempai! Azmaria!" Eiji blurted out.

"Who's that?"

"…Do you believe in magic?"

"I believe in curses. Does that count?"

"Then…I'll tell you this much. Azmaria is a spirit that haunts me." Eiji sighed another big sigh to Maria's dismay, "And despite her being with me 24-7, I don't know anything about her…"

"What do you mean?" the two 12 year olds asked.

Eiji's face darkened, "She never told me that she was in the war that happened in another world 3 years ago and died from it."

Maria was stunned. Ryoma twitched at the mention of the war.

"Now you understand my pain…"

Eiji went back into a slump holding onto Froggy closely. The frog seemed to have understood what Eiji was feeling and tried to snuggle close to him.

"If Azmaria was Shuichiro…would it still be the same?" Eiji asked.

At the mention of Oishi's name, Froggy seemed to stir uncontrollably. Magic was unconsciously transferred to the frog because a dead soul was floating around Eiji. Perhaps it was a little too much because the next thing that happened is that Froggy glowed a bright color. The people there had to shield their eyes from the light. The next thing that happened is that Froggy was changing into a human. The human was muscular than not and appeared to be in his late 20s. (8) He had dark green hair which was the only trait that he had for a frog. Everything else was human. He carried a big sword on his back. When the transformation finished, the human or rather Shinigami fell on top of the cat boy.

"What…the hell happened?" Eiji questioned.

Ryoma and Maria couldn't say anything because they didn't know what happened. Maria was gazing at the muscular guys naked body. Ryoma shielded her eyes as well as his own. The man woke up on his own and saw Eiji on the bottom of him.

"Glad you're awake, now get the hell off me!" Eiji shouted as he tried to push the guy off of him, but he was too heavy.

"Sorry…" he said as he got off of him.

"He appears to be the strong silent type," Maria declared.

Eiji sighed, "Do you have a name?"

"No. You brought me back to the world of the living, so I don't remember anything about my past life."

Eiji was confused. What did he mean by that? It didn't matter at the time. The name was more important than the origins of this man.

"As my master, you will name me," he said.

Eiji sweat dropped, "What?!"

"I'm waiting, master."

"Enough with this master crap…" Eiji was thinking of a name for him. The man continued to stare at Eiji which freaked him out. If he used that sword on him now, then he would be dead, "Ishida is your new name until further notice!"

"Ishida…"

Eiji was glad that that was cleared off. All was for the worse when Oishi opened the door to check on Eiji, Ryoma, and Maria and saw Ishida in the nude. He gave the WTF face.

"Uh-oh…" was all Maria said that night.

* * *

**Me: Don't you just hate me when I stop it right there? I don't care because this chapter already has 12453 words.**

**Yohko: Told you it was going to be long…**

**Me: I'm so evil!**

**Kitsune: So many questions were left unanswered. **

**Me: I'll answer them in a PE message, but…NOTES!**

**1. The bee costume is for the queen bee of Dark Stalkers called Q Bee. I forgot her origins, so don't look it up yourself. The two miko costumes are for the two Chinese Twins Mei Ling and Hsien-Ko. Mei Ling is the older quiet twin of the two girls and does most of the talking and resolving violence with words. She wears yellow. The younger twin Hsien-Ko is the opposite of her sister which means that she's sarcastic, rude, and more sadistic. Unlike her older sister who looks more human, she looks more like a demon with her blue skin. She wears all blue to match her skin color. She does most of the fighting.**

**2. I wanted to add a rage meter because of Eiji's encounter with Kyoko and for her becoming his sempai. Rage meter will depend on what mood Eiji is in and the rate of the Eiji devils coming out. In this chapter, it went up very fast, but after that it will move very slow, so when the Eiji devils are released it will vary if the devils are scary or not. **

**3. Hikaru Akuma means light demon. The attack got its name because Eiji is the Guardian of Hope that represents light, but because of the grudge that he has against Smoke, the fact that he lived a sad past, and the fact that he has the Eiji devils contributed to Akuma. If you read Skip Beat, you know how scary (and funny) these devils can be. They really will curse you, so it's best to not get on their bad side. (I read the recent chapters of Skip Beat and the Kyoko devils caused a crater in the walls of someone's apartment. That was so funny I fell out of my chair!)**

**4. Hotaru Tomoe is a Sailor Scout from Sailor Moon. She is Sailor Saturn. When I wrote the Summoner arc, the Summoners were my 50 favorite characters when I was still in elementary school. She is my 28th favorite character back then. Also in the Summoner arc, ANYONE CAN APPEAR IN THAT STORY! You can keep guessing who these characters are, but you can always ask me, but then again it will take 3 DAYS AND 3 NIGHTS TO TELL YOU STARTING FROM SUMMONER 1! (You have been warned.)**

**5. Yes, the war revolved around the Heartless and ONLY Heartless, so when the four heroes are mentioned, they are the main characters of Kingdom Hearts Sora, Kairi, Riku, and a robot girl from Trap Gunner Tico.**

**6. Sinner is another way of saying demon in the Chrono Crusade anime and manga. You now know what race the bad guy is. **

**7. Luchia Nanami is the main character of Mermaid Melody. She is the pink mermaid of the…north sea I think. She is in love with a boy named Kaito. Like Shuichi she is a singer but uses her voice to defeat her enemies that are trying to capture her and her friends. In the story she is the Guardian of female Judai. She hasn't made any appearances because Judai hasn't been turned into a female a lot. She will make a appearance soon which I assure you. **

**8. What I say here is true. When I first thought of the fifth Shinigami I was thinking of making the character very emo and have the appearance of Harry Potter (sorry Harry Potter fans.) I changed it at the last minute because I was thinking of the Dark Stalkers. I made Ishida (who I named after Uryu Ishida from Bleach) into a muscular strong silent man like Donovon the third main character (after Morrigan and Demitri (Dracula)) of the video games, but the main character in the Dark Stalker anime. (In the crappy American version, Felica (cat girl) is the main character with Jon Talbain (the werewolf) as her sidekick. He just sits on the sidelines as Morrigan and Demitri are bad guys despite being dark good guys in the video game series.)**

**Yohko: Hurry up and end it!**

**Me: Yes, but I got an announcement that I learned from Hiei!**

**Kitsune: Here we go again.**

**Me: Growing old is definite. Growing up is not. **

**Yohko: Sad but true.**

**Kitsune: I don't want to be told to grow up! And I don't want to change, I just want to have fun!**

**Yohko: I don't want to be told to grow up, so you better give up!**

**Kitsune and Yohko: Cause I'm not going to change! I don't want to grow up!**

**Me: Preview…**

"So Maria, how did you first meet Kyoko-sempai?"

"It was one of those days. I was a damsel in distress asking people to help me find my father. When big sis walked up to me and told me, " Do you believe that a women or child can always get help by crying?"

Silence.

"That was bonding right there!"

"-stars in eyes- Kyoko-sempai is amazing! I like her even more now!"

"-sweatdrop- You know, that's just blame scary."

* * *

"Judai packed a bento for Jun-" 

"It's Manjoume Sanda!"

"Sapphire packed it for Tezuka-buchou. Kaede packed it for Fuji, Mitsuki packed it for O-chibi, and Maria and I took the time to make this big bento for Eiji!"

"You're too nice Kyoko-sempai!"

"What about us?"

"You're starve."

"Schadenfreude."

* * *

"Can I buy this Kyoko-sempai?" 

"Why would you want to buy a cross?"

"Because…it's so shining!"

"Okay. _You still got to explain those marks on your body to me._"

* * *

"Kyoko-sempai was lying Shuichiro…" 

"What do you mean?"

"That big bento was for Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, and Taka-san."

Eiji holds up a bento.

"I made the small one for you. Kyoko isn't that heartless."

* * *

Once everyone is back in Japan… 

"You three are perfect for the Dark Stalker movie! -points to Jun, Kyoko, Kaede, Maria, Takuto, and Ishida-

"So I'm not part of the group?! That's lame! "

* * *

**Me: It's all about humor (and some angst) in the next chapter where Tezuka will be returning! -squeals in delight- TezukaxSapphire moments.**

**Yohko: And of course Golden Pair moments and Kyoko who is the new rival in Sapphire's POV.**

**Kitsune: Eiji will probably make up with Azmaria in the next chapter. Until then, please review. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan, na no da!**

**Me: Ja ne! I must now play Marvel vs. Capcom 2!**


	22. The Trip to Germany

**The Trip To Germany**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, and Dark Stalkers.**

**Yohko: That is a lot of anime!**

**Me: That's not the end of it either! One more anime will be added. The character will be from Sakura Wars.**

**Kitsune:…I hope the reader can keep up na no da!**

**Me: They should know half of these animes at least! Anyway enjoy the chapter. Tezuka is returning after chapter 15!**

**Yohko: This is the last part to the Rikkadai arc. After that then it's the American arc with ironic twists and finally the final battle after some twists and turns. _Italics with quotation marks mean that the character is acting out in a play or a drama or a movie._**

Chapter 22: The Trip to Germany

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

It was the next day when we were all going to Germany to see Tezuka. I don't know why, but Shuichiro has been giving glares at Eiji and the new Shinigami he created by accident Ishida. All I know is that last night Shuichiro saw them together, and got the wrong idea. It was a good thing that Jun and Kaede took him to Mitsuki's mansion where he became her fifth Shinigami. Ishida however only swore royalty to Eiji, and this brought up the situation on the airplane on who was sitting next to who.

In the end, Mitsuki had to make a list to who was sitting with who. This was the list…

1. Eiji will sit next to Kyoko and Maria. (3 a seat.)

2.Shuichiro will sit next to Jun and Judai.

3. Ryoma will be sitting next to Momo and Tama. (All the Shinigami are visible.)

4. Sapphire will be sitting next to Mitsuki and Takuto.

5. Kaidoh will be sitting next to Inui and Taka.

6. Kaede will be sitting next to Fuji and Ishida.

7. Meroko will be sitting next to Izumi and me (who I decided to make myself visible for a change.)

8. Ryuzaki-sensei sat somewhere else.

Eiji, Kyoko and Maria were happy as they already chose the spot on the plane where they would be sitting and began blabbering away.

"I feel ignored…" Sapphire said.

Everyone else chose their spot. Shuichiro was still glaring at Eiji who was feeling the dark aura behind him. I wanted to sit behind Eiji. Since I couldn't sit behind him, I sat across from him with Meroko and Izumi. The other Regulars then chose a spot appealing to them on the plane.

Once the plane was filled up, the plane took off and we were heading to Germany!

I glanced around, it was mostly quiet but Meroko and Izumi were trading looks at each other. I gave an angry stare at them. Even though their dead they still loved each other. Stupid lovely couple! I faced the other direction to see Ishida's back in my face.

"What the-"

Eiji was just as stunned as me.

"Why are you out of your seat?!" Eiji questioned.

"I don't like the seating chart," he answered.

Eiji sighed as he asked Kaede to get him out of his sight which she did. She picked him up with her superhuman strength and carried him to the back of the plane where she restrained him with one of her ninjutsu techniques.

"What a scary guy…" Eiji mumbled.

"How did you create him?" Jun asked him from the back.

"I don't know…I was just thinking about…someone important to me, and I accidentally transferred my magic into him which resulted in Ishida being created from a frog," Eiji answered. He didn't say the whole thing. I guess he was still upset with me. He instantly changed the subject though when he asked Maria, "So Maria, how did you first meet Kyoko-sempai?"

Maria had big eyes now when he asked her that question. Her eyes had stars in them as she announced how she met Kyoko, "It was one of those days. I was a damsel in distress asking people to help me find my way. When big sis walked up to me and told me, "A women or child crying is not going to work all the time."

That was messed up. How can Maria like someone like that? If you ask me, Kyoko was being a bitch to her when they first met.

"That was bonding right there!" Maria said with stars in her eyes.

Eiji had stars in his eyes as well, "Kyoko-sempai is amazing! I like her even more now!"

"-sweatdrop- You know, that's just plain scary," Jun told them.

Maria continued, "You think it's scary, but to me that was everything! She told me the truth that no one told me!"

"And that was?"

Her face became dark, "It revolved around a drama. In the drama, a mother died in a plane accident when she was going to see her daughter. Everyone blamed the girl for telling her mother to come see her. While her older sister resents her younger sister, she still is kind to her and says that it wasn't her fault. Their father is far away in America when this happens and can't see them. And the obvious reason is that he hates his younger daughter."

The story was so dark. It was almost unbelievable that a girl Maria's age would tell it.

"The younger sister was filled with lies from everyone that she couldn't trust adults anymore…" her face lit up, but had tears in them, "Kyoko told me the truth that the reason why my father didn't come visit me! She said_, "Your father hates you." _I was so moved that I was crying!"

"You're still crying now," Jun said sarcastically which resulted in Eiji sending an Eiji devil at him to keep him quiet.

"Kyoko was so amazing when she switched lines!" Maria announced, "When the girl performing the little sister said "_Father always carries my picture with him!"_

Kyoko stood up and stated the next line, "_He carries photos of our brother, and me too! He's not just carrying your photo."_

That was a shocker. It was all a drama now and everyone on the plane was listening.

"_No matter how busy he is at work, he always attends my piano performances!" _Maria fought back.

Kyoko's face became even dark, "_That's just for show. They're piano school recitals. There's something wrong with parents who don't attend."_

I thought I saw Eiji go into a slump. I guess that happened to Eiji in the past. In fact it is 100 percent certain that it happened in the past.

"_H-He buys me birthday gifts!" _Maria continued to protest.

"_I choose them. Father doesn't even understand what you like. That means he doesn't care about you at all."_

Eiji went into a deeper slump. I think that happened to almost everyone on this plane because that is the harsh truth.

"_E-Even now…he sends me a letter from where he's working."_

"_Letters that always say the same sort of things? Letters like that only take a few minutes to write, if you copy the previous one. I don't think he puts any real feelings in them."_

Maria then says that she stepped in during the performance, so that this is what she said_, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! Well they always begin with the same words and he always asks the same kind of things, but…he sends me an e-mail twice a day, every morning and night!"_

Kyoko had a faint smile on her face before she became evil again, "_So? So what if he sends you an e-mail twice a day? An e-mail using the same words and the same sentences? That's cutting corners. Making a cup of instant noodles take more time and effort."_

"_-red vein- HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE?! Don't treat Daddy's e-mails like a cup of noodles!"_

Eiji sighed, "Somehow, I feel like Maria always says that her father is cutting corners…"

"_It's late at night in the Unites States when I receive my evening e-mails! It's difficult to send e-mails at that time every day!" _Maria shouted.

"_He may not be sending them."_

"_There's no way daddy would let someone else touch his computer!"_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I'm sure! -red vein-"_

"This looks more like a fight than a drama…" Sapphire said with a sigh.

"You'd be surprise…" Eiji mumbled.

"_What do you know?!"_

Kyoko's tone of voice change completely like she was playing a different character.

"_What do you understand about 'daddy'? You hardly even talk to daddy!"_

Even though Kyoko was directing that statement to Maria, it effected Eiji greatly.

**Eiji's POV**

Even though Maria was telling us about how she came to respect Kyoko-sempai from that drama they were stating, what they were saying is true. Maybe…this drama could…

"I thought that daddy's e-mail," Maria began as she dropped her drama for a few minutes, "sounded the same because I've never answered them and because he hardly knows anything about me…" she went back to her drama lines when Kyoko-sempai continued.

"_There's no way that you'd understand how 'daddy' really feels about you."_

"_I-I understand!"_

"_No you don't! If you believe those e-mails contain any feelings, you __**don't**__ understand."_

"_I __**do**__ understand! Because…at the end of every e-mail…HE WRITES THAT HE LOVES ME!" _

That would have gotten anyone who had a soft spot in their heart. It worked on me.

"I…" Maria began, "I'd always thought that daddy was sending these e-mails because grandfather told him to, so I never sent a reply. Because I thought daddy wouldn't write back…I didn't have any more proof that he didn't like me, and so I never believe in the e-mails he sent me every day--"

Maria was cut off as Kyoko-sempai showed her a warm smile as she caressed her cheek, "_There…see? You've got your answer."_ (1)

Maria smiled as she finished, "I was the one who built a wall between daddy and me. Big sis helped me see that, and I was able to talk to daddy again."

That was the end of the drama and Maria's story. Everyone who heard the story and watched the drama that went on clapped for them. They bowed before Maria said, "Now you know why big sis is an amazing women!"

"I do!" I told her.

**Azmaria's POV**

More bonding, but I really liked that drama. I noticed Inui looking up something in that notebook he was carrying and said that the drama that she was performing was already released and is a big hit in Germany. That meant the Eiji was going to go buy it as soon as they had the time.

I noticed Sapphire glaring at Kyoko. I'll ask her what was up when we get off the plane. Shuichiro was in a slump. I thought it was because Eiji wasn't paying attention to him at all. Then it hit me why Sapphire was glaring at Kyoko! Kyoko became Shuichiro's rival for Eiji's affection! Not good!

The lady that was taking care of everyone on the plane asked Eiji if he was okay which he said yes to. Maria's face became dark as she took out a bento box and said, "Big bro, can you eat this with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll share it with anyone," she said in a nice tone but dark face.

The lady thought that Maria was a nice little girl, but when Maria opened the bento box, it had spiders in it. The lady screamed and ran off to a nearby bathroom. Everyone gasped except Eiji and Kyoko who were laughing hard.

"You need to get your eye examined lady! They aren't even real spiders! They're spider candies!"

"Nice one Maria!" Eiji told her.

"Thanks big bro!"

Jun shivered, "I wouldn't be surprised if you never got a man…"

* * *

We finally made it to Germany, and it was chaos for poor Shuichiro. Eiji, Momo and Judai were already intrigued by the items that were in the airport of Germany. 

"-sweatdrop- Could you guys act a little more grown up?" Shuichiro asked them. He was ignored.

I stayed with the other Shinigami as I glanced around. Inui was already talking to someone and taking notes. Taka, Ryoma, and Mitsuki were with him. Fuji was already talking to other girls which made Kaede slightly jealous. Kaidoh was all warn out. People already noticed Jun and were asking him for an autograph which he sadly signed. He cursed at himself for standing out the most. Kyoko and Maria were standing next to Shuichiro and Ryuzaki-sensei as they had a sense of acting all mature.

"Eiji, you might want to stop acting like a baby!" Kyoko told him.

Eiji perked up and stopped what he was doing and went over to Kyoko, "I'm done now."

Sapphire would have said something if someone didn't walk behind her and ask, "Are you the Seigaku tennis club?"

The someone was Tezuka-buchou's doctor and that she was picking them up. Sapphire completely forgot about Kyoko and started asking questions about her boyfriend. Everyone's attention turned to the female doctor as she led us out of the airport.

* * *

We took a bus to the place where Tezuka-buchou was being taken care of. While she and Ryuzaki-sensei were getting acquainted Kyoko and Eiji were already thinking of all the places they wanted to stop at since Eiji wanted to buy that drama. 

When we finally got to the destination…

"Echizen, you better not cry when you see buchou," Momo told the prodigy.

"I'm not going to cry," Ryoma told him, "The one who would be crying is Sapphire-sempai."

"Who says I'm going to cry?!" Sapphire asked.

"All the people who are raising their hands," Eiji said sarcastically as he, Bad Luck, the Shinigami, Ryoma, Maria, and Kyoko were all raising their hands, "You've been outvoted."

"Bastard…"

Everyone stepped outside of the bus to see that Tezuka-buchou was waiting for them. There was an intense aura around them except for Sapphire. She had tears in her eyes to see Tezuka-buchou.

"Kuminitsu!" she cried as she was about to run to him, but Eiji tripped her on purpose. All was silent, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR EIJI?!"

Eiji had an evil smile on his face, "Sorry. I had to stretch my legs."

"You-"

"Why are you crying? Is it because you got to see Tezuka-buchou again, or is it because you tripped and hurt yourself?"

"YOU'RE DEAD CRYBABY A-JI!"

"Run away if you must…" Maria said in a dark tone to Eiji.

Eiji took Maria's advice and began to run around in a circle as Sapphire chased him; everybody sweat dropped.

"She hasn't change at all, did she?" Tezuka-buchou asked Shuichiro.

"No, not at all…"

* * *

After the usual fight we all went inside to catch up on things. The first thing though was Eiji introducing Kyoko, Maria, and Ishida. The next thing was Tezuka-buchou congratulating Bad Luck for becoming an official band. The third was Shuichiro giving the Kanto Championship Metal to him. 

"It's too late to hold back now!" Eiji told him.

"Even tough you weren't by our side you were always fighting among side us," Taka added.

"Take it Kuminitsu! We're all looking forward to giving this to you," Sapphire said.

Tezuka-buchou couldn't say anymore to Sapphire. He took the Metal from Shuichiro's hand, "Thank you everyone."

Tezuka-buchou then turned to Ryoma, "Echizen, I watched your match with Sanada on the video that Oishi sent me. You played fairly well."

"Thanks…" Ryoma mumbled as he pulled his cap down like he usually does.

"However…it seems that there are still many holes in you play…" he added which made Ryoma glare at him. Everyone ended up laughing at him.

"Schadenfreude!" Maria declared.

"Making me feel glad that I'm not you!" Eiji added.

"That's not nice…" Judai murmured.

* * *

After the whole misfortune scene, Tezuka-buchou led everyone to his room since it was a rehabilitation center and not a hospital. We passed by this black guy and Maria declared, "It's the black doctor from The Simsons!" 

Kyoko hit Maria on the head causing a red bump to appear, "No racist jokes here!"

We passed by the rehabilitation area where injured tennis players were working out. We then visit the library where all the books tennis related are. Finally we stopped at Tezuka-buchou's room where the chaos began again.

"There are a lot of tennis book and magazines here!" Eiji commented as he was the first one in the room behind Sapphire.

"Tennis is more popular in Germany than Japan so I can get valuable information quickly," Tezuka-buchou explained.

Momo and Kaidoh then got into another fight when Kaidoh stated the obvious, "You don't speak German, so you can't stay here."

Sapphire was still glancing the room and found the picture of the whole group when they went to watch the sunrise. Fuji really is a good photographer. I snickered when I found the picture that I sent Tezuka-buchou of the day he was leaving to Germany behind one of the large tennis books.

"Found it…" I said evilly.

"Found what?" Eiji asked.

"Blackmail picture."

Tezuka-buchou gave me a glare, but the glare wasn't as scary as Eiji's or Kyoko's. I thank them because I declared that I found a dirty picture that got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked.

They were all quiet as I showed the picture of Tezuka-buchou and Sapphire making out. Tezuka-buchou tried to show no emotion when I showed the picture, but he was failing miserably. Sapphire on the other hand blushed madly and told me to put it back.

"I don't want to! I sent this picture to Tezuka-buchou right after he made it here, so-"

I said the wrong thing.

"When did you send it?" Eiji asked me. I thought I saw an Eiji devil appear.

"…After the bowling match…"

No matter what I said, the Eiji devils came out, "YoU dId ThAt BeHiNd My BaCk I sEe…"

"I'm sorry! I won't do that again!"

The Eiji devils went away as the Eiji angels appeared, "That's good."

When he shows he the face of evil, I just want to die. Now, if only I wasn't dead…

Everyone else still made fun of Tezuka-buchou to the point where he almost threatened them to run laps. I am so glad I'm a ghost.

* * *

After that Tezuka-buchou led us out of our room (that we never see again) and said that there was someone he wanted us to meet. 

"The devil?" Maria asked sarcastically since our captain was still mad at us.

"…It's my rehabilitation trainer," he said, "My trainer will no doubt go to the café on Kristov Avenue this evening, so I'll show you around town until then."

"That's what we wanted!" Eiji and Maria declared.

Ryuzaki-sensei was told to rest since she was tired. Everything was up to Tezuka-buchou. Something tells me that something bad is going to happen…but the first thing was of course the lunches which Judai got out.

"How come you have a bento box?" Momo asked.

"It's called being repaired," Jun told him.

"Judai packed a bento for Jun-" Kyoko began to explain.

"It's Manjoume Sanda!" Jun corrected.

"Sapphire packed it for Tezuka-buchou. Kaede packed it for Fuji, Mitsuki packed it for O-chibi, and Maria and I took the time to make this big bento for Eiji!"

"You're too nice Kyoko-sempai!" Eiji said with stars in his eyes.

"What about us?" Momo asked the blonde.

"You're starve," Kyoko said flatly.

"Schadenfreude!" Maria said again.

"People taking pleasure in your pain!" Eiji added.

* * *

We took the bus that led us around town, Tezuka-buchou showed us the Munich Bavarian Castle that is opened as an Art Museum. The next stop was the Olympic Park that opened in 1972 as the venue for the Munich Olympics. The third stop was the renowned 290 meter tall Olympic Tower which is the tallest structure in Germany. The fourth place was the Dachau Concentration Camp where Jews and political prisoners were imprisoned in World War II. 

"It was already happening back in my world…" I mumbled. Only Eiji, Jun, and Meroko heard me.

The next stop which was the last stop was the St. Peter's Church which was the oldest church in the Munich Area. (2)

While Sapphire, Fuji, Kaede, Taka, Shuichiro, Mitsuki and her Shinigami group were staying with Tezuka-buchou. I noticed that Ryoma, Momo, Inui and Jun slipped away from the group. Then Kaidoh got lost. Finally Eiji went off with Kyoko, Maria, and Judai.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but half the group is missing!" I declared.

That got everyone's attention as they started looking around and noticed that Ryoma, Momo, Inui, Kaidoh, Eiji, Jun, Judai, Kyoko and Maria were missing.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Takuto asked me.

"Everyone was gone as soon as we got here. I know for a fact that Eiji just left with Kyoko, Maria, and Judai."

Sapphire flinched, "He went with her?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit!"

* * *

After 15 minutes of looking for them, we couldn't find them. 

"Even going all ninja here, I still couldn't find them," Kaede said.

"Good grief. Those guys need to be taken care of even in Germany," Shuichiro said with a sigh.

"Eiji will be fine," I told Shuichiro, "He's with Kyoko after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This is just what I think, but I think she can speak fluent German."

"And if she can speak German than the people she's with will be fine," Izumi added.

Shuichiro frowned, "Even if you say that…"

"Let's just keep looking. It shouldn't be a problem if Inui is with the rest of them. In worse scenarios we'll call the police, but we'll be able to meet them this evening," Mitsuki ensured him; He still frowned.

_It must be jealousy that he's feeling. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyoko seem to have known her way through Germany as she led Eiji, Maria, and Judai through the plaza. There were open stores that had a lot of unique items. The only thing that got Judai's attention was food. He spent most of his money on food, but Eiji told him that he shouldn't spend all his money because Jun would be mad at him. Maria was looking at all the antiques that had to do with curses.

"This voodoo doll looks real," Maria said.

"You think so?" the clerk asked. He wore all black like a gothic man, "If you make the doll like the person you hate and then destroy it in the way you want it, it will curse the person in the spot where the doll was destroyed."

Kyoko grabbed one of the dolls. She smiled evilly, "_How much is this?_" (3)

"_Let see. One doll would be 3.00 Euro_(4) _exact. How many are you buying?_" he asked in German.

"_I'll take five please._"

"_That will be 15.00 Euro_"

Kyoko bought the five voodoo dolls and then left the stand with the others following her. She was mumbling something evil, "Now I can curse that Shotaro Fuwa bastard!"

"-sweatdrop- That's why you bought it?" Eiji asked her.

"Yes!"

They continued down the plaza. They found the store where they sold drama DVDs. Eiji asked Kyoko if he could buy the dramas wither her in it which she said yes to.

The clerk was a women as she asked her, "_Are you and that boy dating?_"

Kyoko has a slight blush on her, but answered, "_We're just sempai and kohei. Nothing else._"

"_You're face doesn't say that._" The lady noticed that Kyoko didn't want to talk about dating, "_These two dramas will be 28.79 Euro total._"

Kyoko paid for the two dramas, She then let Eiji carry them.

"Thank you Kyoko-sempai," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. Maria had an evil look on her face, "What did she ask you that made you blush?"

"N-Nothing much."

"Was it about dating?"

Kyoko gave a big sigh which shocked both Eiji and Maria.

"I get it! I get it! Don't sigh, please!" Maria begged.

After they got out of the store Eiji was reading the back of the two dramas. One of them was the one that Kyoko and Maria acted in. The other one had two angels and one devil on it.

"Kyoko-sempai, what is the one with the two angels and the devil about?"

Kyoko glared at the drama DVD, "I never wanted to see that thing again."

"Why?"

"That drama is the drama where I acted with Shotaro Fuwa!"

"-sweatdrop- I didn't know."

"I'll tell you what it's about," Judai said. His face was all dark, "It's about two angels that are best friends. A devil then comes in between them. One of the angels falls in love with the devil at first sight as the other way around. They know that their love will destroy each other in the end, but they can't help but be in love. In the end the angel is threaten and the angels best friend doesn't want her friend to die, so she kills the devil. The sin of killing a devil and the joy of saving her best friend drives her insane. The devil dies in the angels arms as the angel came to hate her best friend."

Eiji knew at that time that he saw the real Judai. When he explained everything, it was like he knew everything about it, "Did you watch this?"

"No, but I know that they didn't tell the whole story…"

Kyoko and Maria were confused. They all decided to sit down at a nearby table as Judai told the rest of the story.

"These events," Judai began, "Happened 500 years ago. During the time of Ancient Japan."

"You serious?!" Eiji asked him.

"Yes. That area was called Eden. There were five main cities in that time, but the events took place in Kaze. The Kaze family gave birth to their heir to the throne. That heir was Junko."

"Wait…are you saying that these angels were male?!" Kyoko asked him.

"Yes. Then the second heir came…Jusa. Junko and Jusa were not blood related despite being from the same family. They became best friends despite their parents wishes, but…"

Judai's face fell. He looked like he was going to cry, "Junko fell in love with Jusa, but Jusa was obvious to his feelings and only cared about the heir because being the heir was being the best out their. Jusa had a heart of gold. It seemed that Jusa was going to be the heir until the devil came…and the devil was Josei."

"Josei was a male too?" Maria questioned.

"Yes, and Jusa fell in love with him at first sight. Josei fell in love with Jusa at first sight as well. They're love was risky, but they continued to love each other. Both families were in turmoil because the devil, was manipulating the angel. Junko didn't want his friend to suffer anymore, so…he…" Judai had tears in his eyes when he said this part, "He killed him. That was his first sin of killing a devil, but he was overjoyed that he protected Jusa from him, that he went crazy in Jusa's place. Jusa didn't know the whole reason of it all, but when Josei told him that he love him, Jusa came to resent his best friend. That resentment turned into hate until finally, Jusa couldn't take it anymore…and he killed his best friend."

Kyoko was beyond shocked. That was what really would have happened in real life. She did not know about how much the first angel suffered. Only the second angel.

"Despite Jusa killing Junko, Junko told his best friend that the reason why he killed Josei was that he loved him more than a friend. He died in Jusa's arms. Jusa made the sin of killing his best friend but the pleasure of avenging the devil almost drove him crazy, but when he realized that he only loved Josei to make Junko jealous he realized that it was his doing that killed both of his lovers. This causes Jusa to kill himself before he went mad, and asked the gods for one more chance with his true love Junko if he was ever to be reborn again. With both heirs dead…Kaze fell out of the sky and into the ground destroying its inhabitants…"

Judai finished his story, but when he did, he began to cry. Not just him, but Kyoko as well. Maria felt sorry for the two angels and the devil. Eiji however was surprised at the names. When he fainted during the Rikkadai match, in that dream he had, he remembered that there were two angels in that dream that looked like Jun and Judai called Junko and Jusa. Could it be that Judai was telling the story of that Jusa, or was it just a coincidence?

"That story was in my world…" Judai manage to get out between his sobs.

Eiji sighed with relief, so Jusa wasn't Judai. He went over to Judai and patted him on the back, "It's only a story in your world Judai," Eiji told him, "A story that happened 500 years ago. People don't know if it's true or not, so you don't need to get so worked up over something like that."

Judai smiled that the Guardian of Hope was trying to cheer him up, but at the same time deep down he was very offended, but didn't show it.

"I'm okay now, really…it's just…I can't help but feel the same pain that Jusa felt," he said sadly.

Judai's warm smile brightened up the mood. Kyoko was still depressed though.

"I knew…" she began, "That when I played the role of the angel that killed the devil that her best friend would hate her. I had no idea that the angel not only killed the devil to save her friend, but because she was jealous as well and because of that jealousy led her to lose her life when her best friend killed her of a misunderstanding."

"You couldn't of had known," Judai told her, "It would have been such a tragic drama if they got everything in detail."

Kyoko's face lit up, "You're right! I won't let something like this get me down!" She got up from her chair, "Shall we go back to shopping?"

"YEAH!"

They all go back to their shopping like nothing happened. The next shop they stopped by was a jewelry store. Nothing out of the ordinary, but a cross caught Eiji's eye. He looked at Kyoko with hopeful eyes.

"Can I buy this Kyoko-sempai?" he asked her.

"Why would you want to buy a cross?" she asked. It was then that she noticed a mark on Eiji's arm that she didn't notice before.

"Because…it's so shining!" he told her unfazed.

"Okay. _You still got to explain those marks on your body to me._"

She paid for the cross which was only $5.00. Eiji put it on instantly. For some strange reason when Eiji put it on…the cross looked like it was meant for him. He was the Guardian of Hope after all.

"If that's it, then we should head back," Kyoko said.

Even though she said that though, they ended up being stopped by Judai's fans who asked for his autograph. He happily signed them. Pretty soon everyone was lined up to get his autograph. This was going to take a while, so Maria started charging people for cash if they wanted an autograph which was all right with them, but Eiji felt like they were being ripped off.

* * *

Eventually, it was evening. The last of Judai's fans got her autograph and left. Kyoko then rushed everyone to their destination where Tezuka-buchou and everyone else awaited. 

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Jun asked as he raised his voice before Sapphire or Oishi could. He was steamed at the fact that he was separated from Judai for too long.

"Sorry Jun! I was so busy signing autographs that I lost track of time!" Judai told him with a sheepish smile on his face.

Jun frowned, "Don't do that again."

"I won't Jun."

Kyoko apologized to everyone for taking them so long, "I was their guide, but I forgot to keep track of time…I'm sorry!" she apologized again as she bowed.

"It was my fault too!" Maria added.

"Just be careful next time, de gozaru," Kaede told them.

Oishi was still glaring at Eiji. The cross that he was wearing and the bags that he was carrying proved that he was the main reason why they were late.

"…I'm sorry…I got carried away with shopping…nya!" he said. He didn't say that directly to Oishi, and he didn't say anything to him.

"Can we go back?" Judai asked innocently, "I'm hungry."

Kyoko and Maria fell over anime style, "YOU JUST ATE!"

"But…I want to eat the bento now…"

Everyone laughed as they went back on the bus to go back to the rehabilitation center to eat the bento that Bad Luck packed.

* * *

On the bus Kyoko's group learned that Ryoma and everyone else minus Kaidoh met Tezuka's rehabilitation trainer which was a women that was once a pro, but quit because of the bullying that was in the pros section. Thanks to Ryoma, the chance of her coming back to the courts as a pro is extremely high. 

Eiji was still trying to get Oishi to talk to him, but his double partner still ignored him.

_Did I do something to get the silent treatment? _Eiji asked himself.

He didn't get an answer as they reached their destination. Inside the building, Judai gave his bento to Jun the food looked great (deformed) in Jun's POV, but to everyone else, it was trash.

"It's the thought that counts!" Judai exclaimed.

"True…_I hope I don't regret this…_" Jun mumbled.

Kaede gave her bento to Fuji. It was just as bad as bad looking as Judai's.

"I'm not an expert at cooking," Kaede told him.

"It's quite all right. What matters is the taste," Fuji told her with that smile.

"-sweatdrop- That means you'll hate me if it kills you…"

Mitsuki gave her bento to Ryoma to Takuto's dismay, "Aren't you happy that those fan girls of yours aren't around."

"Don't really care."

"-red vein- Well sorry if Azmaria and I took the time to make this!"

Ryoma looked at her, "Azmaria?"

"You…didn't here anything…"

Sapphire gave her bento to Tezuka, "Open wide."

"Hmm?"

"Just open up so I can feed you."

"I'm not that injured, so I can feed myself."

Sapphire didn't say anything as she shoved the sushi in his mouth, "You bastard…" was all she said.

Kyoko came with the big bento that was suppose to be for Eiji, "Okay, everyone! Enjoy the bento I made."

That surprised everyone.

"Wasn't that for Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked her.

Kyoko smiled, "What is this about Eiji?"

"N-Nothing."

_Eiji should know what to do with that bento box. _Kyoko thought to herself.

Eiji's anger meter rose to 50 percent with Oishi's silent treatment. He couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed his hand and led him outside the building.

Once outside, Eiji let go of Oishi's hand and glared at him, "Enough with the silent treatment! What did I do wrong?!"

Oishi glared at him, "You should know why!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Going off somewhere with Mogami-san and not telling anyone."

"What's wrong with Kyoko-sempai?!"

"There's nothing wrong with her. Answer this question Eiji. Why didn't you tell anyone where you guys were going?"

Eiji frowned. The Eiji devils were coming out, but they had no affect on Oishi what so ever, "I wanted to see more than what Tezuka-buchou was showing. Kyoko knew where everything is, so-"

"Now you're acting selfish."

"-red vein- You call me selfish?! I just wanted to go somewhere with her you jerk!"

Azmaria had a front view of the argument as she was looking out the window, "It's nice to see that they're getting along."

The bickering continued until finally Oishi told him, "I was worried about you."

The Eiji devils went away, "Why were you worried about me? We weren't far away and I brought my cell phone."

Oishi frowned, "Ever since that training incident, I've been worried about you."

"Judai and Kyoko were with me if anything bad-"

"You're not getting the point Eiji."

Eiji was forced to look at his double partner in the eye.

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to do anything for you. I wouldn't be able to protect you…"

Eiji blushed at the comment. In the end, Oishi was just being the Mother of Seigaku.

"I don't want to lose you if something that happened at the training ground happens again because…" Oishi unconsciously put both his hands on Eiji's shoulder, "You're my only double partner."

Eiji's heart was beating faster every minute. The reason why Oishi was mad at him was because he was worried. He was too close for comfort, but Eiji didn't care. His face became a crimson red as he apologized one last time.

The good moment for both of them was ruined when Sapphire was standing in front of the door with a camera. When they looked at her she just said, "I'm waiting for my yaoi moment, got a problem with that?"

They did obviously. Tezuka had to drag her off. He promised her that she could feed him if she left them alone which was fine by her.

Oishi's stomach began to grumble, "Mogami-san is still cruel for not packing a bento for us."

"Kyoko-sempai was lying Shuichiro…" Eiji said as he couldn't hold his giggles in any longer.

"What do you mean?"

"That big bento was for Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Taka-san, Ryuzaki-sensei, and everyone else."

Eiji holds up a bento which was the one that Maria used on the plane to scare the lady away.

"I made the small one for you. Kyoko isn't that heartless."

Oishi sweat dropped, "But doesn't that have spiders in it?"

"That? I used magic to change what I made into something scary," Eiji said with an evil grin.

Oishi sighed, "You're just like Mogami-san…"

"Did you say something Shuichiro?"

"N-Nothing…"

The Golden Pair's bond became stronger that night, and Azmaria witnessed it all. She was only disappointed by the fact that there was no kissing involved or any lovers embraced.

* * *

The next day, everyone was on the bus and ready to be taken to the airport. Sapphire refused to look at Tezuka. 

"Come on Sapphire. Just one," Eiji begged her.

Sapphire blushed, "N-No! I won't do it in front of everyone!"

"You did it at the airport…" Azmaria told her.

"S-Shut up!"

"I'll do whatever you want when we get back to Japan," Eiji told her. He knew she couldn't resist.

"Damn you…"

Sapphire got off the bus and looked at Tezuka who was still talking to Ryuzaki, Oishi, and Ryoma. After Ryoma went on the bus Tezuka's attention was on the bluenette.

"She's going to do it!" Eiji announced.

"This is going to be great!" Maria added.

Tezuka looked at the stammering girl. She was red all over, "Are you ill, Sapphire?" he asked her.

Sapphire took the chance and kiss him on the lips. Everyone but Eiji, Azmaria, and Maria gawked at what she did. Azmaria took the picture when the kiss ended.

"I'll wait for you, Kuminitsu…because, that's what a girl would do for the person she loves…" she told him with much confidence.

Tezuka smiled; A real smile to her. Oishi was still shocked from the whole kiss thing. Ryuzaki had to drag both Sapphire and Oishi onto the bus.

"Bye Kuminitsu!" Sapphire shouted as she waved to him.

He waved back to her. The other Regulars were now making fun of him and Sapphire.

"I told you that they were dating," Eiji said flatly, "But no one believes me."

The bus then drove away. When the bus was out of sight, Tezuka's doctor asked him, "I bet you can't wait to return to Japan."

"Yeah…"

"For tennis and your girlfriend."

Tezuka did not answer that last one. Since when has Sapphire been labeled his girlfriend? The answer was just now by the Seigaku Regulars and when he left to Germany by Eiji and Bad Luck.

* * *

Sapphire sighed on the bus. She didn't want to be separated from Tezuka again. The talk of them going out continued, but Eiji decided not to make fun of her as he whispered in her ear, "I promise you that what happened with Smoke won't happen with Tezuka-buchou." 

She smiled, "Yeah…I know."

* * *

Once everyone got back to Japan from the plane ride, a man in his mid 20's with long hair walked up to them and announced, "You guys are perfect for the Dark Stalker movie!" He then points to Jun, Kyoko, Kaede, Maria, Takuto, and Ishida. 

Judai frowned, "So I'm not part of the group?! That's lame!"

The man looked past Judai and at Izumi and…Eiji? As Eiji got off the plane with Oishi, the man put his hands on Eiji's shoulders surprising Eiji and getting Oishi to become defensive.

"What do you want?" Oishi asked as he glared at the man.

The man did not acknowledge Oishi, "You're perfect for that role!"

Eiji was just as confused as Bad Luck and the Seigaku Regulars.

"I hope by that role I do hope you're not talking about a damsel in distress," Azmaria said sarcastically.

* * *

**Me: Chapter finished with 7000 words. **

**Yohko: That was fast.**

**Me: New record! It only took me two days to write this chapter!**

**Kitsune: Now you need to work on that requested NanashixDorothy drabble.**

**Me: I know…-sigh- Anyway here are the notes!**

**1. This was quoted from Skip Beat volume 4. I truly think that Skip Beat is a deep manga that revolves around revenge and loving again and with someone who is either too old or too young for you and the consequences. **

**2. This whole tour that Tezuka talks about is indeed true. I did not make this up, so if you're reading out German back then in the 1900s, you know that this is true.**

**3. Italics represent that the person is talking in German. Schadenfruede is the only word that isn't italicized because you should know what it means.**

**4. The Germans used Euro money.**

**Me: The man's name is Ogata and the drama he did is Dark Moon where Kyoko plays the role Mio. **

**Yohko: And now that man is directing the Dark Stalkers anime! **

**Me: Preview!**

"Eiji, how much stuff do you have on the list now?"

Azmaria rolls down the LONG list.

"…I got my answer now…"

* * *

"Eiji, if you want me to help you out with Felicia's role then you're going to have to do this my way." 

"And you're way is."

"You have to be the victim of my character."

"…That's fine."

"This will last until the players who are going to play against America are chosen."

* * *

"Eiji-sempai, you and Manjoume-sempai know who pushed Kilihara down the stairs…" 

"I do, but I'm not telling you."

"And that's because."

"You can figure it out yourself O-chibi."

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?!" 

"Why aren't you happy to see me, Eiji?"

"You came back for more huh, Smoke?"

* * *

"Eiji, if you're chosen to become one of Japan's representatives, you're going to have play Singles 1 against Smoke." 

Eiji rips the paper that mentions that Smoke is going to be one of America's representatives.

"I'm playing with Shuichiro and that's final."

* * *

**Me:…I just can't help but put Smoke in the chapter…and it's only been 3 chapters since he last appeared…**

**Yohko: That bastard is going to hurt Eiji again!**

**Me: Not if Eiji's in Felicia's costume and Oishi's there to defend him from the big bad Smoke!**

**Jun: Not funny…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kitsune: Please read and review! Na no da! All editing goes to Taisaya-chan!**

**Me: I am now going to do my SS homework and watch Dirty Pair. Ja ne!**


	23. A Decision for Life

**A Decision for Life**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, and Dark Stalkers.**

**Me: I don't feel like working on Dirty Little Secret…**

**Yohko: Why not?**

**Me: Because I forgot how to write a Pokemon battle…**

**Kitsune: Sad.**

**Me: -tears in eyes- I know! And I'm a dedicated Pokemon fan for almost 10 years!**

**Yohko: Ten years for 10 seasons. **

**Me: I miss the first season when there was more SatoshixShigeru reference!**

**Kitsune: I know! They just keep replacing the girl character (which was good when Kasumi disappeared.) I think they should add an all guys group!**

**Me: That would be awkward… **

**Kitsune: Sadly…**

**Me: Here comes the LONGEST chapter EVER! (Forget chapter 21 when there's this chapter!) _Italics with quotation marks mean that the character is acting out in a play or a drama or a movie._**

**Kitsune: The quotes are either from Dark Stalkers or Skip Beat.**

Chapter 23: Decision for Life

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

"I finally found the perfect person for that role!" the man continue to ramble.

Continuing on where we left off, we get off the train and this man approaches Jun, Kyoko, Kaede, Maria, Takuto, and Ishida saying that they would be perfect for a role. He then moves on to Izumi and Eiji.

Shuichiro continued to glare at the man until Kyoko gasped.

"Is that you Ogata-san?!" she asked him.

He turned to her and smiled. That smile didn't last long as a baby face appeared on him, "How could you forget the director of Dark Moon like that?! It's only been a week too!"

It was Kyoko's turn to have a baby face. She went into a mood of depression, "HoW cOuLd I fOrGeT SoMeOnE lIkE yOu?!"

"Very easily," Jun told her not helping the situation.

Ogata turned his attention back to Eiji as he dragged Eiji away anime style. Ishida instantly smacked Ogata in the face knocking him over.

"Don't you dare touch Eiji-sama!" he warned.

Eiji sweat dropped, "Enough with the 'sama' Ishida!"

* * *

An hour later, Ryuzaki-sensei and Ogata were completely acquainted. She allowed him to take Eiji away where Bad Luck, Kyoko, Maria, and the Shinigami were going. Shuichiro didn't want Eiji to go with someone like him, but Kyoko ensured him that Ogata wasn't a stalker or a pimp. 

"He's just a shy director," she told him as she dragged Eiji away. Eiji gave an anime wave as he ensured his double partner that he would be okay.

Sapphire sighed, "I feel so ignored…"

* * *

Ogata took us to the LME building where he was directing. 

"So, what movie do you want to perform in?" Jun asked him.

Ogata didn't say anything until they were inside with the rest of the cast. Kyoko was the first one to react when she saw a familiar face.

"YOU!"

She points to her enemy Sho Fuwa. He notices her and taunts her again, "So he decided to hire a flat chested girl with no sex appeal again."

Sho must really like pissing her off because she was going to lash out at him if it weren't for Eiji holding onto the back of her shirt.

"Down girl, down," he ordered.

She didn't listen. Sho scoffed, "As they say. Like ugly sempai, like ugly kohei."

He shouldn't of had said that because he let go of Kyoko letting her lash out at him.

**The next scene is censored due to extreme violence and gore, so let's move onto another story! **

_There were these five angels (that look exactly like Kyoko) that were in a field of flowers. They were giggling, and having fun teasing each other, making flower crowns and just being themselves. That happened all day, and at night, they went back to heaven and lived a happily ever after._

**Okay, back to the story!**

Ogata was not happy with Kyoko's behavior. He would have fired her if he had someone else to turn to for the role. Sho had a lot of scratch marks on his face as well as a black eye and a wrinkled jacket. Kyoko had a dog leash on her that was held on to by the one and only Ren Tsuruga. While everyone was shocked at Kyoko's behavior, Eiji just laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Kikumaru-kun," Ogata told him.

"But he deserved it!" Eiji blurted out.

Sho gave him a mean glare, but it had no effect because of his black eye. That just made Eiji laugh even more. I was on the verge of laughing to. At least no one would notice me since I was now invisible.

It was Ren who gave Eiji the look that made him stop instantly.

Ogata coughed before continuing, "Anyway Kyoko-san, you can't just attack people like that even if you hate him."

Kyoko wasn't listening as she was already writing something on the voodoo doll that she got in Germany. It was of course for Sho.

"She's not listening de gozaru…" Kaede said with a sigh.

Ogata gave a huge sigh before continuing, "Anyway, I asked for you to perform in this movie that was heavily edited in America and could have done better in Japan. The movie is Dark Stalkers."

At the mention of Dark Stalkers, Jun's attention span as well as Kyoko's turned to Ogata. Even Eiji was surprised.

"As you all should know, the Dark Stalkers series was divided into 13 episodes in America and only 4 episodes over here. The reception was pretty low despite the video game being very popular, but now Dark Stalkers is going to be all but forgotten if we don't remake the OVA in Japan first, and depending on the success then we can fix the Dark Stalker series that they made in America." He turned to the group of people who would be the voice actors of the characters, "And this is why I need your help. Despite some of you performing in the Dark Moon drama, I ask you if you can work on two roles at once."

Ren and Kyoko who were the only one who were performing in the Dark Moon movie said it was okay. Ogata continued, "I've been searching for people who would fit the role of these characters and I'm quite disappointed that there aren't any females that would match Morrigan's or Felicia's role." He turned to Jun and Eiji, "That is why I need you to play these female roles."

"WHAT?!"

"I won't play a girls role!" Jun told him, "I rather be Demitri than her! I hate her!"

"But Morrigan's your favorite character Jun," Judai corrected him.

Jun gave Judai an evil glare that didn't effect him. He had nothing else to say.

Eiji was even more surprised, "And I don't know much about Dark Stalkers! And…I'm still a 3rd year at Seigaku…"

Ogata's attention was turned to the Guardian of Hope, "I know this may be difficult, but you're going to have to decide what you want to do now in life."

Eiji was confused.

"He means that you either play the role of Felicia and earn a spot in the world of voice acting, or go back to your little family that plays tennis," Sho explained to him trying to be sarcastic.

Eiji frowned. He was already faced with an adult decision. Ogata frowned, "You don't have to respond right away. I'll give you time to think about it."

Ogata goes to his desk and hands out the roles for them…and I was surprised at who was playing who.

1. Demitri (vampire) is Tsuruga Ren

2. Morrigan (succumb) is Manjoume Jun

3. Donovon (damphir) is Ishida

4. Felica (cat girl) is Kikumaru Eiji

5. Mei Ling (Chinese vampire) is Nagase Kaede

6. Hsien Ko (Chinese vampire) is Mogami Kyoko

7. Lord Raptor (zombie) is Sho Fuwa

8. Anita (human) is Maria

9. Jon Talbain (werewolf) is Takuto

Judai frowned, "What about me?"

"And me?" Mitsuki asked.

Ogata turned to them and frowned, "You don't match the other roles, so I can't give you other main roles."

Ogata then gave a minor role for Izumi which was some doctor that tide with Eiji's role. I noticed that Eiji had a sad expression on his look.

"Now," Ogata turned to Ren and Kyoko, "Shall we continue where we left off in Dark Moon?"

The two looked at each other and then nodded. Ogata requested everyone but them to leave the room, but not before telling them, "Those costume's at the anime convention is what we're going to use!"

Everyone fell over anime style.

* * *

Life was not good for Eiji the next day at school. He was walking around like a zombie with the sheet that had Eiji's role and all the lines he's suppose to memorize. He didn't even notice people from other school's spying on him. He let out a big sigh. 

"You just lost another part of your happiness," I told him.

"Who cares…my life's over anyway…" he mumbled.

He was in a slump…

* * *

School wasn't any better. Eiji was giving off a ominous aura in the classroom. Students were complaining about how hot it was in the room and how they couldn't breathe. Bad Luck decided to go to school which was a big mistake when they saw Eiji in a bad mood. Fuji asked him what happened but was ignored. 

"Eiji, how much stuff do you have on the list now?" Judai asked him innocently.

Azmaria rolls down the LONG list. Everyone's eyes widen.

"…I got my answer now…" Judai said in a soft tone.

* * *

Practice was even worse. Eiji's dark aura was at its peak. Everyone tried to avoid him because he could unleash the Hikaru Akuma technique on him or her. 

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked him.

No response from the aerobic player.

"Come on Crybaby A-ji! You can't be like that forever," she said trying to wake up the inner demon within again so he could at least tell her what was wrong.

Eiji gave her a dark look which scared the crap out of her. Everyone sweat dropped.

Sapphire slowly moved toward Inui. Inui was writing something down in that notebook again about Eiji.

Ryoma gave a quick glance at Eiji before continuing his match with Momo.

* * *

After school, Eiji waited for Ryoma to get out of the locker room before telling him that he needed to talk to him about something important. What confused me was why he was asking his kohei instead of his double partner or best friend. 

Ryoma only agreed because he was afraid that Eiji would unleash those Eiji devils at him. As Eiji was walking Ryoma back to his place, Eiji asked him, "Have you been in a situation where you have to choose between two things you really enjoy?"

Ryoma was surprised at the question. He kept his posture and told him, "Not really."

Eiji smiled faintly, "I knew you'd say that O-chibi, nya…"

Ryoma looked at his sempai. How did he know that he was lying?

"But those things are rather minor things. Not like adult choices," Eiji continued.

The both of them stopped walking. Eiji sighed.

"You lost another bit of happiness…" I mumbled.

"You're so lucky O-chibi that you're still a kid," Eiji told his kohei.

Ryoma frowned at that statement. He obviously didn't like to be referred as a kid that had no idea what was going on.

"When us 3rd years graduate," Eiji began, "We're going to have to decide what we're going to do with our lives."

Eiji's words were very deep because it was true.

"But…I didn't expect to get a decision that had to do with my life so soon…"

"What do you mean?"

Eiji turned to him with a sad expression on his face, "If you had to decided to be with your double partner that changed your life forever or sempai that is already teaching you the realities of being an adult, who would you choose?" Eiji asked him.

Ryoma knew that by double partner that he meant Shuichiro and by sempai that he meant Kyoko. Instead of giving him a straight answer he asked him, "Why are you asking me this question?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're asking a question like this to your kohei, but you didn't even bother asking Oishi-sempai or Sapphire-sempai about this," he explained.

Eiji turned away from him, "That's because Shuichiro was against me going with Ogata-san, so when he finds out what he offered, he'll be very upset with me. And Sapphire will be just as mad because…" Eiji's voice trailed off. He was going to go into something private about them only so he didn't want to say anymore.

"So what did that man offer you?" Ryoma asked.

Eiji showed the LONG list that Ogata gave him. His eyes widened at the many words on it.

"He wants me to…" Eiji's face became flushed as he continued, "play the role of Felicia of Dark Stalkers in the remake of the Dark Stalkers OVA and if that's a success, he wants me to play the role of Felicia in the remake of the American Dark Stalkers."

Ryoma was rather surprised when he told him what Ogata offered, "He asked you to be a voice actor?"

"Yeah, nya."

"I don't see what's wrong with it beside the fact that you're playing a girl character."

"He wants me to quit tennis and work full time…"

Ryoma was stunned. I would have said the Full Metal Alchemist quote (1) if the atmosphere wasn't so suffocating.

"That's what you meant by the question," was all Ryoma could say.

Once they got to Ryoma's house, Ryoma turned to Eiji, "I can't really answer your question because this is your problem."

"Eh?"

"If you want a direct answer, you should ask Oishi-sempai or Sapphire-sempai for help. I am just a kid after all who doesn't have to make adult options yet." He turned to Eiji and smiled a very rare smile that I thought was hot, "If I were the one to decided your life, I would cancel the offer of voice acting because your double partner needs you more than the Dark Stalker movie itself."

With that Ryoma went into his house leaving Eiji to think about what he said. Eiji giggled, "That's so like you O-chibi."

Eiji began to walk back to his house, but changed his mind at the last second and decided to go over to Mitsuki's mansion because he wasn't ready to face his father yet.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Ryuzaki-sensei announced that they would be going to the Junior Selection Camp to decide who would be the representatives when the time came to face the America tennis team. She gave us one last day to repair our stuff before heading out the next day. While last night Sapphire didn't question anything about why he was so upset that day, she was still upset that even after what Kyoko said on the plane, he didn't bother to talk to his father. Today though, he would have to confront his father. It was amazing that luck was on his side today because his family wasn't home. They all went somewhere again. Eiji frowned, "If Daikirai really cared about me, would he go on a family trip without a family member missing?" 

I looked at Eiji's sad expression. His father really hurt him, but there must be a reason.

Eiji managed to sneak inside his house and take more of his belongings very easily such as his clothes and his toothbrush. I took a quick glance in his room and noticed that he had a Dark Stalker comic under his bed. I grinned, "You lied about not knowing much about Dark Stalkers."

"That's Tama's comic," Eiji said quickly, "He is a video game fanatic after all."

"Right."

"It's true…"

Even though Eiji said that, he took it with him.

Suddenly, he heard the door open downstairs. His family was back.

"Crap," Eiji cursed silently before quickly gathering his stuff. He then opened the window and jumped out of it before someone came into the room which turned out to be Eiko.

* * *

The next day was when all the Regulars (and Bad Luck) went to the Junior Selection Camp, and let me tell you, the building was huge! I don't know how many stories there were, but I could assume that there were at least five or six. 

Too bad it wasn't just the Regulars from Seigaku that were staying here. The coach from Jyousei Shounan academy (the team that Seigaku defeated before Rokkaku.) Hanamura-sensei was there as well as the Hyotei coach Sakaki-sensei. The other tennis members that were participating are:

1. Kajimoto Takahisa, Wakato Hiroshi, and Shinjou Reiji from Jyousei Shounan

2. Kamio Akira, and Ibu Shinji from Fudomine

3. Aname Hikaru (David), Saeki Kojiroru, and Kisarazu Ryo from Rokkaku

4. Sengoku Kiyosumi from Yamabuki

5. Mizuki Hajime, Kisarazu Atsushi, and Fuji Yuta (2)

6. Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yushi, Shishido Ryou, Ootori Chotarou, and Kabaji Munehiro from Hyotei

7. Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi, Renji, and Kilihara Akaya from Rikkadai

8. All the Seigaku Regulars

Since Ryoma wanted to see all the participates too, he tried to look past Eiji, but Eiji noticed immediately.

"Shall I give you a piggyback?" he asked his kohei.

Ryoma frowned, "No. I'm fine."

Eiji and Momo smiled at Ryoma's response.

Finally the meeting starts with the introductions. Ryuzaki-sensei is the general manager of the camp. She explained that the Japanese-American Goodwill Junior Invitational Tournament will be held early. The reason was unknown which seemed very suspicious to me. The opponent is the American West Coast (California and Oregon) Junior High School Invitational Team. Usually the Japanese participates are chosen later but by the request of the Americans, the tournament was moved up. That is why all of these gentlemen are here. They are here because they are the strongest tennis players of the Kanto school region and this camp will determine who the members would be.

Hanamura-sensei then explained the rules which each of the 28 participates would be divided into three groups. One will be lead by Ryuzaki-sensei, one by Hanamura-sensei, and the last one by Sakaki-sensei. The groups will mostly do practice matches, but the practice menu depends on the head coach. She then mentions that everyone is a rival, but that would be very hard for some people. She finally mentions that the teams were posted on the bulletin board.

Ryuzaki-sensei then explained about the staff members. There was a referee, trainer, chef, and the nurse of course was Sapphire. The volunteers were all of the freshmen. Five from Seigaku, one from Fudomine, and one from Yamabuki. That girl Tomoko is SO annoying! She should lay off of Ryoma!

There was only one question though…

"Why are you here?!" Sapphire asked as she pointed to Kyoko who was also with Sho Fuwa, Ren Tsuruga and Maria.

Kyoko had an angelic smile on her face, "I was looking for Moko-chan with Maria and we got lost. We happened to come across this building and we were instantly allowed to stay here until we can find Moko-chan."

"-sweatdrop- That doesn't explain why the other two are here…" Eiji mumbled.

Everyone was dismissed in the end.

* * *

The first thing everyone did was check who was in what group. The people in Ryuzaki-sensei's group were… 

1. Echizen Ryoma

2. Oishi Shuichiro

3. Ootori Chotarou

4. Kajimoto Takahisa

5. Kamio Akira

6. Kikumaru Eiji

7. Kilihara Akaya

8. Shishido Ryou

9. Sengoku Kiyosumi

10. Takeshi Momoshiro

"Where am I Eiji?" Shuichiro asked Eiji who was in the front of the whole bulletin board.

"You're in the same group as me."

The people in Sakaki-sensei's group are:

1. Inui Sadaharu

2. Kaidoh Kaoru

3. Kawamura Takashi

4. Saeki Kojiroru

5. Sanada Genichirou

6. Fuji Shusuke

7. Fuji Yuta

8. Mizuki Hajime

9. Yanagi Renji

"We're in the same group, Yuta. That's nice," Fuji told his brother.

"Even through you're my Ankii, I'm not going easy on you," Yuta said.

Again Momo and Kaidoh got into another fight because they were on a different team. So immature. I mean, Eiji and Sapphire don't get into a fight about those things anymore or not as much…

The people in Hanamura-sensei's group are:

1. Atobe Keigo

2. Aname Hikaru

3. Ibu Shinji

4. Oshitari Yushi

5. Kabaji Munehiro

6. Kisarazu Atsushi

7. Kisarazu Ryou

8. Shinjou Reiji

9. Wakato Hiroshi

The next topic was about the jerseys which were in everyone's room. It seemed like people would be sharing rooms. An evil idea came to mind which I'm sure Sapphire thought the same thing.

* * *

It's a dream come true. Eiji and Shuichiro were sharing the same room (again.) As soon as Sapphire and I found out, she forced everyone to leave the area and find their room. Eiji gave the bluenette a mean stare before his double partner and he went inside the room which was pretty big. 

"Awesome!" Eiji commented as he claimed the nearest bed, "This one's mine!"

Shuichiro smiled as he set his stuff down. He quickly changed to his jersey. Eiji turned away when he changed because he didn't want to see his double partner naked.

_You know you want to see him. _I thought to myself. Since I was invisible, I decided I wanted to look only to get me kicked out because I was acting perverting, "DAMN!"

* * *

An hour later, Ryuzaki-sensei group met in the meeting room. 

"Out of the 28 members gathered here today…no matter who becomes a Regular, we'll be able to have a great Invitational Team. I think that each of you, with your unique abilities, cam compete evenly with one another. Because of that…on the first day, we will have free practice."

"Free practice right away?" Kajimoto asked.

"That's just like Ryuzaki-sensei isn't it?" Shuichiro questioned his double partner.

"Nya."

"I got a question, "Kilihara began, "When you say free practice, is it okay to play a match?"

"Sure I don't mind," was Ryuzaki-sensei's answer.

"That's what she said, Kamio,"

I did not like the aura coming from those two, but at least it's not as Eiji's aura when he's mad.

* * *

Since it was free practice, Eiji and Momo (followed by Jun and Judai) decided to go over and watch the match with Inui and Yanagi team vs. Fuji and Saeki team. 

"So…who's winning?" I asked Kaede who was staying with Sakaki-sensei's team.

"Inui and Yanagi de gozaru," she answered.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ryoma and Oishi were the only ones who were doing stretching exercises as everyone else was walking around doing nothing in particular.

"Come on Mitsuki-chan," Kyoko whined, "You have to help me with my role."

Mitsuki turned to her, "Ask someone else to be the victim."

Kyoko's face became more angelic as she was going to start crying buckets soon, "But I can't ask Maria because I'll betray her and Kaede is playing the role of my older sister."

"-red vein- So because I don't have a role means that I have the right to be the victim?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"If you can get Ogata to put Q-Bee in the Dark Stalker movie, then I'll help you from now on."

"That's not fair!"

Mitsuki ignored the last comment as she walked away to work on her lyrics again. Her real reason to leave though was to avoid any fighting that came from Kamio and Kilihara.

* * *

When it was dark, the Regulars went back into their dorms. Momo explained to Ryoma and Oishi who didn't watch the match (and were eating at the same table along with Eiji and Kyoko) that Fuji and Saeki won the match with their perfect combination. 

"You skipped practice to do that?" Oishi asked his double partner.

"Yeah."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Everyone turned in the direction toward the voice. It was obviously Kamio who was arguing with Kilihara.

"Come on. Is Tachibana okay?" Kilihara asked which was the reason why Kamio was pissed off. He said nothing. He just glared at him, "Heh. Getting all scared…am I really that scary?" Kilihara walked away from him and sat at a near by table, "Cowards should just go home right now."

That was all it took for Kamio to attack Kilihara and knock him to the floor, "Try saying that one more time!"

Kilihara kicked the Fudomine player off of him and they ended up getting into a fist fight.

"Cut it out right now!" Momo shouted.

"What are you doing?" Oishi asked them as he and Momo stopped Kamio from laying another punch on him as Sengoku and Kajimoto prevented Kilihara from attacking again. Kilihara just smirked at Kamio who was still fuming.

"Boys…" Kyoko mumbled to herself.

* * *

It was a little after dinner time when Eiji decided to visit Kyoko's room without Oishi's permission and without Azmaria noticing that he was gone. She was still upset that she has no one to practice with, but when Eiji asked her to help him with his role, she had an idea. 

"Eiji, if you want me to help you out with Felicia's role then you're going to have to do this my way."

"And you're way is."

"You have to be the victim of my character."

"…That's fine," Eiji said without hesitation.

"This will last until the players who are going to play against America are chosen," Kyoko said, "Or when I feel like it."

Eiji said nothing as Kyoko stood up and opened the window of her room, "Now let's go train."

"Eh?"

"Ogata-san will be more impressed if you're attacks are more realistic than fantasy."

Kyoko jumped out of the window with Eiji following her from behind.

* * *

Outside, Jun was waiting in Morrigan's costume as well as Kaede who was wearing Mei Ling's costume. 

"Are you ready to start the brawl?" Kyoko questioned the raven haired teen.

"Ready when you two put your costumes on," Jun answered.'

Kyoko had no problem putting it on because she already knew magic that was self taunt due to her beliefs in fairy tale creatures. When she put it on, she made it look like she was making her grand entrance like Hsien Ko did in the anime. Eiji however had a difficult time putting it on as it was a girl costume.

"Undress and then put it on," Jun told him, "It's much easier."

Eiji blushed slightly. He didn't want to take off his clothes in front of his sempai, "How would you know Jun?"

"-red vein- It's Manjoume Sanda and you're forgetting that I'm cross dressing too!"

"Sorry…"

Eiji hesitated as he stripped. The girls looked away as he changed into his costume. Jun decided to help him because he felt sorry for the aerobic player.

When the costume was finally on, Eiji finally realized something about Felicia. This wasn't clothing she was wearing, but it was rather her fur that covers up only the inappropriate parts of the body, but barely.

"This is…too revealing…" Eiji stuttered.

"You're get used to it. Now put these fake breasts on. Otherwise, you'll ruin Felicia's overall appearance. Not like you already did with your red hair that had to be covered completely by the blue wig."

"I am not-"

"I'm wearing fake breasts too."

Eiji groaned as he stuffed the fake breasts where his chest was. It felt weird for a guy to wear something this strange.

_Now I know how cross dressers feel…_ Eiji thought to himself.

"Are you ready de gozaru?" Kaede asked the two.

"Now I am!"'

Jun explained the rules. It was just a practice match, but the person who can knock out the other team won. It was the Chinese twins vs. the cross dressers (that last one was the name that Kyoko came up with.)

"Ready anytime!" Kyoko told them.

"_Don't expect any mercy from a succumb you Chinese spirits!"_ Jun warned already acting like Morrigan.

"_I wish we wouldn't have to fight, but it looks like we have no choice…"_ Kaede said with a sigh acting like the kind hearted sister Mei Ling.

"_Whatever! I'll take you on!" _Kyoko declared. She already mastered how Hsien Ko was suppose to act to a challenge.

"_Could we settle this another way?" _Eiji asked trying to act like Felicia.

The battle already started as Kaede got out her sword and attacked Jun head on. Jun blocked with his bat wings. He countered by turning his bat wings into spear like weapons. Kaede jumped over the spears with no effort at all as she continued slashing at Jun with her sword. Jun kept dodging the strikes.

"Jun already knows how to fight like Morrigan…" Eiji mumbled.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Kyoko shouted.

Eiji turned around to see that Kyoko was already in front of him. She kicked him in the face knocking him down. She proceeded to kick him again, but Eiji's quick cat reflexes allowed him to move out of the way at the last minute. That didn't stop Kyoko though as she enlarged her arms making them reach Eiji without getting close to him. Eiji had a hard time moving in Felicia's costume so he couldn't counter any of Kyoko's attacks. He pushed back a lot until he was close to the dorm.

"Get ready Eiji!" Kyoko yelled as she used one of her long arms to reach out and grab Eiji's tail. She almost had him as Eiji jumped at the last second.

"Kyoko-sempai, if we fight here, then someone will see us, or even get hurt!" Eiji warned her.

"Cat girls shouldn't order people older than them around!" Kyoko told him still acting like Hsien Ko.

Eiji realized that because they were training, Kyoko was going to keep acting like the sarcastic Chinese vampire. Since he was Felicia who loved the humans, he had to lure her away from them. He scurried back into the area where Jun and Kaede were fighting.

_I should have watched Felicia's moves more carefully! _Eiji thought to himself.

Kyoko watched as Eiji scurried away to where the real battle took place. She sighed, "It's great that Eiji knows that Felicia would protect the humans, but this is getting boring!"

She decided to get out her ultimate weapon which was a gong. She hit it with her stick (what's it called again?) that came out of nowhere. Hitting the gong caused shockwaves to come out of the drum. They were moving at a fast pace that almost hit Eiji. The blasts however were very powerful. Eiji couldn't turn around and hit her.

"Come on pussy cat! Quit running and fight me!" Kyoko taunted.

She hit the gong again which caused another shockwave to appear. The shockwave was aimed at the nearby trees. The trees were knocked down due to the shock. They almost landed on Eiji if he didn't stop running at the last minute. The trees blocked him from running any farther.

"Too easy!" Kyoko taunted.

Eiji turned around to see Kyoko ready for an all frontal attack.

"Kyoko-sempai, couldn't you take it easy?" Eiji asked.

"No pain! No game!" Kyoko told him as she used her long arm to reach over and knock Eiji to the ground, "And you're not being serious enough.

Eiji tried to get up, but the Chinese Vampire stepped on his tail preventing him from getting up. He groaned in pain when his tail was stepped on.

"Mada mada dane," Kyoko taunted using Ryoma's famous taunt as she got out a whip.

Eiji sweat dropped, "Wait! Hsien Ko doesn't have a whip as a weapon!"

"Who cares!" Kyoko said evilly as she raised her whip ready to whip her kohei in a very evilly way, "I'm going to have so much fun toying with my food."

Jun and Kaede stopped their match to see that Kyoko was whooping poor Eiji. They sweat dropped as Eiji cried in pain like Felicia would.

"Poor Eiji…" Jun mumbled.

"I guess this means that us Chinese Vampires win de gozaru."

* * *

Poor Eiji was whipped so badly by his sempai that his wounds showed badly. He looked like he was raped by a sadist with those wounds. When Kaede told Kyoko that they won the match with Eiji down, Kyoko turned back into the angelic girl that she wasn't and told Eiji, "See you tomorrow!" 

She then skipped away like a little girl scaring the crap out of them. Kaede followed her after she changed back into her regular Mahora school uniform. Jun stayed behind to change Eiji back into his jersey and him into his original black jacket. He told the red head that he would treat his wounds when they got back to the dorm. The raven haired teen decided to fly back to the dorm instead of walking briskly. Jun transformed into his Sukka form in order to use his bat wings and fly up into the sky with Eiji in hand.

When they got back to the dorm, they noticed something in the window. Being very noticed, the two decided to take a look to see Ann Tachibana speaking with Kilihara. The two were able to hear the conversation because of their incredibly good hearing. The two were speaking about matters of Tachibana's older brother. Kilihara said something to offend her and walked away which resulted in the girl trying to slap him. He dodged her slap easily only to fall down the stairs shocking the Guardians. They then heard the freshmen trio calling out to Kilihara which resulted in Ann fleeing the scene.

"Girls are such bitches!" Jun declared.

Eiji sighed, "They have their reason…"

* * *

The two Guardians made it inside the dorm to see that Kyoko and Kaede were waiting for them. The two shivered when Kyoko smiled at them evilly. 

"You saw the scene too?" Jun asked them.

"Yep."

"How so?"

"It's called being a ninja and using an invisible jutsu," Kaede explained, "Who knew that girl would be so violent de gozaru…"

"It was bound to happen with Kilihara provoking everyone," Kyoko said. She then turned to the two boys, "I have a great idea."

"What is it now?" Jun questioned.

"You know that the whole group is going to be there because of the incident, right?" Kyoko began.

"You mean-"

"Yep. Sapphire is going to be there since Kilihara was injured."

Eiji instantly knew what this meant. He smiled evilly, "How are we going to scare them?"

"With this."

Kyoko explained what she wanted the three to do. Eiji like the idea a lot. Kaede wasn't so sure if it was a good idea or not, but she didn't dare to say no to her. Jun on the other hand was worried about Judai since the brunette as well as Mitsuki would be there to see what's up.

"I just hope Judai doesn't piss himself…"

* * *

Kaede made it to the waiting room where Ryuzaki's group was having a discussion of who pushed Kilihara down the stairs. She was surprised when they were all blaming Kamio for it because he attacked Kilihara at dinner time and he was the last one to show up at the meeting. She sighed because no one noticed that Eiji wasn't at the meeting either. She just stood there watching the scene let out. Kilihara tried to convince everyone that he fell down the stairs himself to protect Ann, but because of that, it made it look like he was protecting Kamio who hadn't done anything. 

"It could be someone else all together," Mitsuki told them trying to protect Kamio as well.

"Who else could have done it?" Oishi asked her.

Bad Luck looked at each other, and then looked around the room. They sweat dropped.

"Jun isn't here…" Judai said softly, "Neither is Eiji."

"-red vein- Are you trying to add those two to the list of suspects when they haven't done anything?" Sapphire asked the brunette.

Judai shook his head, "No way! I'm just saying that they should be here to if all of Bad Luck is here."

The suspicion that Eiji did was getting higher because Momo did recall Eiji attacking Kilihara on the day that the final match was suppose to happen.

"That's in the past, Momo! I already got the new lyrics!" Mitsuki told him.

"Still, Eiji-sempai should be here," Momo said as he turned to Oishi, "Wasn't he with you?"

"He was with me until after dinner time. I looked away for one minute, and he bailed. _Leaving Azmaria again_," Oishi explained.

"And then Jun left his room without telling me anything," Judai added.

"Kyoko-sempai was gone too," Maria told them adding her to the list of suspects.

Kaede turned around to see that everyone was already in place. She gave the signal which made Jun off the lights surprising everyone.

"Blackout?" Sapphire asked.

"Doubt it. It's not windy outside," Shishido explained.

"Something tells me that someone was killed…" Maria said in an evil tone.

Everyone turned to her and sweat dropped.

"You shouldn't say that," Mitsuki told her, "You might jinx it."

Kaede already looked at the ceiling to see that Eiji was already up there with a rope on his feet and a Lord Raptor costume…well…only half of it which was covered in fake blood. The other half was for Eiji to make a scary face. He would soon drop down and make it look like he hanged himself to death. Kaede gave him the signal to drop down the ceiling. He did it very slowly, so when he did drop from the ceiling, Sapphire was the one who noticed. She turned to see who touched her. Her eyes widened.

"EIJI!" she screamed.

Everyone was in panic when they turned around and saw Eiji who they thought was dead.

"OMG! HE REALLY DID HANG HIMSELF!" Judai shouted.

"I JINXED IT!" Maria cried.

"EIJI!"

Kaede was the only one smirking at the whole scene. She held in her giggles when she thought she saw Sapphire crying for him. Jun was holding in his laughter as well when he saw Judai's face. Oishi had the most panicked expression on his face. The ninja girl looked to see if Kyoko was doing her think which she was doing it rather fast. She was taking pictures of their scared expression. When she took Sapphire's expression though, the camera flashed a light. All direction turned to where the light came from. Jun flicked on the lights to reveal Kyoko who took the picture.

"That face was so priceless!" Kyoko declared as she busted into laughter.

"This is no laughing matter Mogami-san! Eiji is-"

Oishi was cut off when he heard Kaede laughing as well as Jun who appeared from his hiding place which was where the light switch was. Nobody said anything as Eiji opened his eyes and busted out laughing.

"You fell for it!" Eiji laughed as he cut the rope that tied his legs together, "You really thought I died!"

"Sapphire's face was so priceless!" Kaede added.

"Good acting Eiji!" Kyoko told him as they gave each other a high five.

Everyone glared at Kyoko who was the mastermind of the plan. Kyoko was oblivious to it.

"Want to see Sapphire's face?" Kyoko asked him as she tried to get the picture out of the camera.

"Let me take this costume off first," Eiji said as he took off his zombie costume that made everyone even madder.

After the joke though, Maria was the only one laughing afterwards. Judai started to 'cry' which made Jun laugh even harder.

"It's time to bail my slave!" Kyoko announced.

She took off running with Eiji running after her.

Silence for a minute before…

"THAT BASTARD!"

"THAT BITCH!"

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"

"WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S SCARED AFTER WE TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"CRYBABY A-JI! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! -sniff-"

"**Nice…**" was all Ryoma said in English though.

Oishi was the one who was the most pissed off at Eiji for pulling a stunt like that and would speak to him privately when he got the chance. Too bad he wouldn't have a chance tonight with everyone going after him and Kyoko forgetting about Jun and Kaede who were also in the plan.

* * *

That whole night, Eiji and Kyoko were running from Ryuzaki's team before Ryuzaki came to shut them all up and told them all to go to sleep. Eiji was going to get the silent treatment tomorrow. Sho was in the chase as well though because Eiji took HIS Lord Raptor costume to use for the prank. Sho did catch him and took his costume back in the end. 

Eiji didn't want to go back to his room because Oishi would be angry with him for pulling a horrible prank. He wanted to stay in Ren's room, but when he found out that he and Sho were unwillingly sharing a room, he changed his mind.

He suffered the silent treatment from Oishi which upset him.

"It was a joke Shuichiro!" Eiji told him.

No response came from his double partner as he got ready for bed.

"You always take these things so seriously…" Eiji said with a sigh.

That did earn him a glare, but nothing else.

* * *

Eiji woke up at 5:00 in the morning for two reasons. One was because he wanted to train with Kyoko before everyone else was up and noticed that he was gone. The second was because he felt that someone was in front of the door. He lazily got out of bed and opened the door quietly to see Sho on the other side. He tried to close the door, but Sho's hand blocked him from doing so. 

"I need to talk to you," Sho said quietly.

Eiji glared at him, but he followed him outside of his room.

"What do you want?" he asked the singer. He did not like him for calling him ugly, and until he apologized, he would be on his enemy list.

Sho just shoved a lot of dollars in front of his face with one hand and had the Lord Raptor costume in another, "I want you to scare Kyoko for me."

Eiji was shocked for three reasons. One was because Sho was asking him to do something for him, two because he was being much nicer to him, and most importantly, he addressed Kyoko by her real name.

"Why would I help you?" he asked.

"I'll give you all of this money in my hand if you do it," Sho told him.

He was bargaining with him, "Don't want it."

Sho grinned as he put the money away. He used his free hand to pin Eiji to the wall. He showed him an evil smirk. Eiji was getting worried that he would try something on him.

"You're exacting like her, aren't you?" he asked the red hair.

"Maybe…" Eiji answered. "Now get your hand away from my head, so it doesn't look like you're hitting on me!"

Sho just smiled as he showed a picture of Kyoko wearing nothing but a bra and panties, "I'll throw in this picture as a bonus if you scare her."

"Done."

Eiji hated himself when he agreed to help Kyoko's enemy. He didn't understand why he wanted Kyoko's picture of her getting dressed. Chances were though was he wanted revenge for her whipping him last night. Sho smiled in triumph as he handed Eiji his Lord Raptor costume.

"Do what you did to everyone last night," Sho explained, "Only knock on her door when she's still half asleep."

"You're just as evil as Kyoko-sempai…" Eiji told him as he put his costume on. He was happy though that he was going to get a chance to scare his sempai. He just hoped that Kyoko wouldn't hate him for not only scaring her early in the morning, but siding with her enemy.

* * *

Eiji's heart beat faster as he approached Kyoko's and Maria's room. He gulped as he knocked on the door. He then put on his death face which he showed to everyone yesterday. There was no response for five minutes. Eiji knew then that Kyoko was not a morning person or did not get up at this time of day. He heard her get out of bed and slowly approach the door. Eiji kept his scary face on as he opened the door. He noticed though that Sho was hiding behind a corner to take a picture of her scared face. 

When Kyoko opened the door widely and saw Eiji's scary face…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

That scream woke up everyone, but they didn't care because it was Kyoko and they were still mad at what she did yesterday. They all went back to sleep. Eiji however did not have it easy…Sho however was having a blast.

* * *

Four hours later when everyone was awake and getting breakfast, they tried to ignored Eiji, but they couldn't. Not after they saw his face. He had a black eye and his lip had a bump on it. His whole body was beaten to a pulp. Everyone ended up feeling sorry for him. 

"Eiji-sempai, what happened?" Momo asked him.

Eiji didn't respond.

Sapphire wanted to laugh at him, but she couldn't because he was in a slump and when Kyoko appeared to get breakfast, her anger was directed to her instead.

The group looked at Kyoko who acted like nothing happened. They did however notice that she was wearing claws which matched what was on Eiji's body.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all…" Jun said sarcastically.

She walked over to Eiji which made him shiver in fear. She smiled her best smile, but the Kyoko devils were behind her, "Good morning Eiji!"

"Good…morning…" he managed to get out.

"About this morning," Kyoko was already getting to the topic which everyone was all ears, "I'm not mad at you that you went to my room dressed up as Lord Raptor and scared me destroying my beauty sleep. It's quite the opposite."

By opposite she meant that she was furious. The Seigaku Regulars were feeling her anger so they decided to get up from their spots and move to a different table while they watch the scene unfold.

"I just ask you to **never** do that again. Otherwise you won't be forgiven," Kyoko leaned closer to Eiji's ear and whispered, "And it'll be worse than a beating or whipping. I might just fuck you…"

Eiji was really scared now. Kyoko's angelic smile still shown as she skipped away happily bringing the dark aura that was surrounding her everywhere. No one dared to say anything to her.

"I'm never going to listen to that bastard again…" Eiji mumbled, "He almost got me killed!"

When Kyoko's presence was gone, Bad Luck appeared to say that everything was okay. Everything seemed to be normal until Momo asked, "Who's he?"

If Momo didn't have to say anything, Sho appeared on the scene. Eiji gave him a glare and turned away from him.

"Good job Eiji-**kun**. You should have seen the look on her face when she opened the door."

Eiji said nothing. Sho then plopped the money on the table as well as the picture of Kyoko dressing, "As promised, I'll give you what I said I'd give you."

Momo and Ryoma's eyes widened when they saw the money. Oishi just sent more daggers at Eiji which made Eiji even more upset.

"Where did you get that hot picture?" Momo asked the cocky bastard.

"I have my resources," Sho answered.

"I think I'll keep that picture!" Momo declared. He reached out for the picture only for Eiji to stab his hand with a fork, "Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"Get your own picture," Eiji told him.

Sho sighed, "I'm just saddened that you're into girls have no sex appeal at all."

Eiji froze when he thought that he felt Kyoko's aura coming back to the cafeteria. The comment though shocked everyone especially Oishi.

"You should stop fibbing you bastard…" Eiji told him.

"It's a good thing that I got a girl with huge ones!" Sho announced.

Eiji groaned since Sho would probably be talking about this all day making everyone have a messed up opinion of the aerobic player.

"Hurry up and leave!"

"If that's how you want to be Eiji-**kun**, then I'll leave you alone." Even though he said that he leaned his arm on Eiji's shoulder, "I still want to stay and chat with you though."

Oishi turned his nasty glare to Sho. He wasn't too happy with Eiji's prank last night, and now he played a prank on Kyoko which earned him a beat down. What pissed him off more, and made his heart hurt for some strange reason was when Sho was leaning on his should shamelessly flirting with his double partner.

Ryoma sweat dropped when he saw Oishi break his chopsticks unconsciously. The prodigy scooted away from him because of his angry aura.

Jun pulled Sho off of Eiji though to save Oishi from yelling at him to get the fuck off his double partner, "Come on Lord Raptor, I want to fight you one on one and suck your soul."

Sho slapped Jun's hand off of his coat and grinned evilly, "I wonder who will be the one to get their soul drained."

The two glared at each other as they both left the cafeteria. With those two gone, Eiji let out a heavy sigh. He looked at his double partner who was giving him a mean look. It scared him because he seen that face before on Smoke. He turned away and ate, but not before stuffing the Kyoko picture in his pocket.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Momo asked him trying to light up the conversation.

Eiji didn't say anything because then he would have to look up and see his angry double partner glaring at him. He answered that he didn't know.

Azmaria noticed how sad Eiji looked despite him getting a lot of attention from the famous actors. She whispered something to Oishi that pissed him off even more, but only he could here it, "Shuichiro, if you don't say anything to Eiji, then you're only hurt yourself. And if you don't start defending Eiji then you might lose him to someone else…"

* * *

After the hell that happened in the cafeteria, the group was outside doing warm ups with Ryuzaki watching them. Eventually she left to go do some paper work. When that happened though, Oishi was massaging Eiji's back a little too hard that it hurt so much because of the whipping that Eiji received last night and the beating this morning. At this point, Eiji's face isn't all messed up. (You know anime on how they have a deformed face one moment and then it's all fine the next.) 

"I think you're hurting Eiji," Judai announced, but was ignored.

_Shuichiro's really mad at me! _Eiji thought to himself.

_What am I doing? If I keep this up, I'll hurt Eiji even more!_ Oishi thought to himself.

Kamio and Kilihara were paired up together. Kamio was trying to get Kilihara to tell the truth but didn't dare to say anything to protect Ann.

Eiji decided to try to lighten the mood between him and his double partner, "Hey, Shuichiro, aren't you going to tell Ryuzaki-sensei about last night?"

"Which part of it?" Oishi asked him in an angry tone. The angry tone wasn't on purpose though.

"The whole who is the suspect thing," Judai responded for the red head.

"There's no need to make the problem bigger. We have to solve our problems ourselves."

"Even if you say that, you're not doing it right now Shuichiro," Azmaria said.

Shuichiro glared at her before continuing the warm up that hurt Eiji in the process.

Kamio couldn't take it anymore and made Kilihara hurt. He stopped the warm up and announced that he was going to find the real culprit.

"We're in the middle of practice! This selfish behavior-" Oishi was cut off.

"I won't be able to practice effectively this way!" Kamio quickly responded.

"But didn't I say that we would solve this problem on our own?"

"What problem?"

The two female freshmen Sakuno and Ann appeared like cockroaches.

"Ann-chan!" Kamio explained.

"We brought the tennis balls," Sakuno said as she and Ann placed them down.

"Hey, what problem? Did something happened?" Ann asked innocently.

"N-Nothing happened at all! Right Oishi-san?" Kamio asked completely forgetting that he and Oishi were arguing.

"R-Right!"

"-sweatdrop- Their acting is pathetic…" Eiji mumbled to himself.

Ann looked in Kilihara's direction. Sakuno asked how he got those injuries that showed on his face, and Kilihara replied that nothing happened. Kamio just told them to leave him alone which made Sakuno remember that they had to bring the tennis balls to Hanamura's group. When the two girls left Momo stated that there was a double match going on with Oshitari and Aname vs. Shinjou and Ibu.

Eiji who didn't want to practice or be anywhere near his double partner when he was still pissed off at him decided to watch the match, "O-chibi, let's go watch!"

Eiji dragged an unwillingly Ryoma to watch the match with Momo and Judai following behind. Since Ryoma wouldn't come along, Momo joined in to drag him too.

"Hey! You're suppose to training!" Oishi shouted at them.

"This is part of training too!" Momo shouted.

"If Ryuzaki-sensei comes back, let us know, okay, nya?"

Oishi sighed, "Geez, those guys…"

"Being Seigaku's captain must be very difficult…" Chotarou said to the vice captain.

Oishi smiled faintly before he told everyone else to begin practice again.

* * *

After watching the match, practice and etc. Ryuzaki's group went back inside to discuss about last night. Kamio was still in denial of pushing Kilihara down the stairs and was still determined to find out who set him up. While everyone was telling Kamio to give up, Ryoma spoke to Eiji. 

"Eiji-sempai, you and Manjoume-sempai know who pushed Kilihara down the stairs…"

Eiji was rather surprised that Ryoma suspected him of knowing something, "I do, but I'm not telling you."

"And that's because?"

"You can figure it out yourself O-chibi."

Ryoma smirked. If Eiji or Jun told him who the person was then all would be too easy. Mitsuki suggested that everyone went back to the scene of the crime which was where Kilihara fell down.

When they went to that area though, no one could find any evidence. Eiji was slacking off though as he looked out the window. He saw that Kaede and Kyoko were training again along with Ishida.

"Nice view!" Eiji declared.

Oishi looked at his double partner, "Eiji! You should be searching!"

"Sorry!"

Ryoma checked under the fire extinguisher and found someone's hair clip. He instantly knew who pushed Kilihara down the stairs by looking at it. He turned to Eiji who was eyeing him. Judging from the look that Eiji was given him, he knew that he was correct.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was already in the cafeteria eating. Eiji still hadn't been able to apologize to Oishi for what happened to days ago, and he didn't have the courage to at the moment, so he decided to ignored him like Oishi was already doing. Kyoko was already over with Eiji scaring her yesterday, so she and him were on good terms again, but she scolded him for not training last night. 

Jun stared at Momo who had a serving of a big rice bowl. He sighed, "You're such a pig…"

Momo glared at the raven haired teen, "What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

Jun's attention was on Judai who had an even bigger serving than Momo, "-sweatdrop- Judai, keep that up, and you'll end up like one of those fat people on TV."

Judai wasn't listening as he was already gulping down his food like a glutton. Jun sighed, "I give up…"

Ryuzaki came into the cafeteria and announced what was going on today. There was free time until 10:00 AM. After 10: 00 through 12:00 PM, the group had muscle training at the gym. After lunch then practice menus will be held on the tennis court. After that would be a meeting.

"If that's the case, then Eiji is training with me for 120 minutes since he missed out yesterday!" Kyoko declared.

Eiji looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you talking about, nya?!"

Kyoko smiled evilly, "I had **no** motivation yesterday without you Eiji."

Eiji shivered. She wanted to whip him again.

"Oh…I don't think I'll-"

The Kyoko devils came out of nowhere and wrapped around Eiji threatening him. "Come along now! Don't be shy." "We just want to have fun." "Are you disobeying us slave?" "If you don't come, we'll rape you."

"You're evil…" Eiji whined as he followed behind his sempai to the place they were two days ago. Jun and Judai followed as well. The raven haired teen first had to force Judai to stop stuffing himself with food to the brunette's dismay. Mitsuki and her Shinigami came along as well. Azmaria decided to stay with Ryoma to reveal the truth to who pushed Kilihara down the stairs.

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

Eiji had no time to hang with me anymore. If he's like that then I'll just stay with Ryoma. Ryoma's much hotter than him anyway. Ryoma and I were going to expose the criminal. We were following that girl Ann around until she made it to a room. Ryoma then told her that Kilihara was outside practicing.

"I see…"

"Kilihara's injuries aren't that serious," Ryoma told her that made her freeze.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked trying to keep her innocent act.

Ryoma shuffled through his pocket and pulled out the hairpin that he found last night, "I found this on the stairs yesterday…It's yours, isn't it?"

Ann gasped when she saw the hairpin.

"Hmm…From that reaction, it was you after all. I don't know what happened to you and Kilihara-san, but shouldn't you explain the situation to everyone who already doesn't know?"

"That guy fell on his own! It has nothing to do with me!" she defended.

"But, because of that, Kamio-san is in pretty big trouble."

"W-Why would Kamio-kun be…"

"Everyone suspects Kamio-san and says that he's guilty. Kamio-san says it's a false charge and he will catch the true criminal himself to prove his innocence. He's desperately searching for the criminal now."

Ann had nothing more to say. Her expression told us that she was feeling guilty of herself.

"I have to go now!" she said quickly as she ran passed Ryoma into the hallway only to get caught by Ryuzaki's group (minus Eiji and Kilihara) who was listening to the whole conversation.

"Why Ann-chan?" Kamio began, "No matter who mad you are about Tachibana-san, pushing someone down the stairs…"

"That's not it Kamio-kun!"

"What happened between you and Kilihara?"

Ann began to think about what happened two nights ago with her and Kilihara. She must have been provoked by him in order to make her push him down the stairs, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" She began to cry as Kamio rushed to her aid. The group felt sorry for her, so they didn't try questioning anything else at the moment.

"So Kilihara wasn't defending Kamio, but Tachibana's little sister?" Oishi questioned Sapphire.

"I guess so, but why Ann-chan? Knowing Kilihara, he would have already told us that she did it, but…"

Momo then noticed that Ryoma was gone. Shoot! He slipped by me just like Eiji!

* * *

**Normal POV**

With the Dark Stalker group, they were practicing either saying their lines, or training to get their movements perfect. However…when they stopped to take a break.

"Who are you calling a hoe?!" Kyoko questioned Sho angrily. Apparently, they got into yet another argument, and it seemed that Sho was actually losing his temper on this.

"I was calling you a hoe," he answered, "After all, you were glomping your kohei shamelessly."

"How dare you!"

"Superman's a **hoe**!" Takuto announced.

Everyone turned to him like he was crazy. Eiji then had an idea to defend Kyoko from Sho.

"Yeah, Superman's a **hoe**," Sho said.

Eiji turned to Sho with an evil smile, "Superman's **your mama's hoe**!"

Sho was pwned by a 3rd year. Everyone laughed at the joke. Kyoko laughed the hardest as she was on the ground laughing her ass off. Even Ren was able to produce a small smile. Sho fumed as he got his guitar out, "You're going to die pussy cat!"

Eiji snickered, "Catch me if you can you slow moving zombie!"

That was all Sho needed to chase after Eiji. Even changing into his true form (which is rather handsome for him) Eiji proved to be faster. (The reason why Ren and Sho are able to use magic is because Kyoko kept telling them that magic existed and they didn't believe her until recently with all of the incidents that involved around demons.)

"_Kids these days," _Kyoko said in a grown up tone.

"_Like you should talk Hsien Ko," _Kaede told her.

There was silence waiting for them to come back. When they came back, the rest of the Dark Stalker group were worried about them. They followed the path where the two ran off only to see them with Ryuzaki's group. There was an ambulance there. Someone got hurt.

"Oh god! Someone's dead!" Kyoko announced jumping to conclusion again.

"Less talking, more running," Takuto told her.

* * *

The person who was sent to the hospital was Ryuzaki-sensei. Apparently, her body was stressed for the Kanto tournament lasting so long along with changing schedules and so on. It was nothing life threatening, but she couldn't be the coach for her group. While Fuji's group would be fine without Ryuzaki-sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei's group would have no coach to tell them to train. 

"I'll be the coach!" Kyoko declared.

The Dark Stalker looked at her and then shook their heads.

"Why can't I be the coach?!" she asked.

Ren sighed as he explained, "One, you don't have the experience of a coach. Two, you're suppose to be practicing for your role. Three-"

"You're too stupid for these things," Sho finished flatly which wasn't what Ren was going to say.

The Kyoko devils came out and cursed at Sho nonstop, "YoU bAsTaRd!"

Eiji grinned, "You shouldn't listen to the zombie. Superman's his mama's **hoe**, remember?"

The evil daggers were sent back to the cat boy.

"Since the old hag is not going to die, you will be the one in the hospital bed!"

And with that, Sho was chasing Eiji yet again for who knows how long. The Regulars were still trying to grasp at what Eiji was wearing. Since they were more worried about Ryuzaki-sensei they didn't take any notice of it, but after they found out that she was going to be okay, they only managed to get a glimpses of Eiji's costume.

"I missed a blackmail moment…" Sapphire mumbled to herself.

* * *

That chase went on for the rest of the day. Eiji was both pleased and disappointed. Pleased that he was able to piss off Sho which resulted in him chasing after him all day. He was disappointed by the fact that Sho was slowing down as the chase went on, and the fact that he missed the match between Momo and Sengoku. 

"I'm done for the day," Eiji declared, and when he did, Sho hit him on the head with his guitar resulting in a huge red bump appearing on his head.

"You pussy cat!" Sho taunted.

"Superman's your mama's hoe!" Eiji told him again.

"You bastard!"

"Help! Molester!"

Sho panicked when the word molester came out of him, "M-Molester?"

Eiji took this chance of panic to rush back to the dorm. When Sho realized that he was tricked again, he gave a nasty grin that would have made any bird crash if it made eye contact with him, "You think you're so smart, pussy cat? Well I'll show you."

* * *

Eiji sneezed twice. He knew that wasn't a good sign because someone was talking bad about him. 

He was back in his room with his double partner who finally decided to speak to him. All he said though was about who was the criminal who pushed Kilihara down the stairs, the match between Ryoma and Kilihara, how Kilihara changed for the better, and the match between Momo and Sengoku and how Sengoku used boxing techniques to defeat Momo.

"It's amazing how you could miss all of that," Azmaria told the Guardian of Hope.

"Well sorry if I was getting chased by a zombie," Eiji said sarcastically.

Oishi looked at his double partner in worry and remembered what Azmaria told him. Sure other people are taking notice in Eiji, but it seemed to him like they were drifting apart slowly.

There was a knock on the door. Eiji sweat dropped. He knew who it was with the murderous aura behind the door. He didn't want to answer the door, but if Oishi opened the door, that person would attack him and Eiji didn't want that.

"I'll get it…"

Eiji opened the door, and sure enough he was greeted by the murderous person who instantly tried to stab Eiji with his guitar. Eiji barely dodged it.

"What. The. Hell."

Sho looked down on the cat boy and grinned sinisterly. Eiji took a step back in fear of the face of evil. Oishi wondered what was wrong. Sho forced the door open and made his face as scary as ever.

"Did you think you could get away with calling my mom a**hoe**?" Sho asked him in an evil tone.

"Actually, yeah," Eiji began, "I didn't know you were a momma's boy."

That resulted in Sho lifting the cat boy's chin up. Eiji silenced instantly.

"Say that again, and I might get into my role more if you know what I mean," Sho threatened.

Eiji was scared now. He knew what Lord Raptor was like, and Sho was like him in every way. The only reason why he hasn't acted like Raptor was because he was in front of his greatest rival Ren Tsuruga and the fact that there weren't a lot of women to flirt with.

"I could always act like him now," Sho said in a low tone.

He proceeded to move his face closer to Eiji's. Eiji couldn't move. He was terrified. He didn't know if Sho was being serious or not.

Sho had a miscalculation though because he forgot about Oishi. Oishi was boiling with jealousy with Sho making a move on Eiji RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! His hand seemed to move on his own when he punched Sho in the face knocking him to the ground. That action surprised everyone there. (Kyoko and Jun were there as well watching from the shadows with a camera.)

"The reason I didn't say anything before," Oishi began in a low but angry tone that was even scarier than Sho's tone. Azmaria backed off greatly as Eiji moved a stepped away. Kyoko was leaning closer to the scene to hear the conversation better making Jun groan in pain, "was because I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. But now that it's late and everyone's gone, I hope you don't mind ruining your ego do you?"

Sho wiped the blood that was on his face from the punch which was pretty hard. He wasn't liking where the conversation was going. His intent was only to scare Eiji and teach him to respect those older than him, but he forgot about that Oishi was in the same room as him.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Even if you are a famous singer, I warn you: Do not touch Eiji ever again! Otherwise your face is not the only thing that will be ruined!"

Eiji felt a million motions when Oishi stood up for him. He felt surprised, relieved, angry, and joy. His face lit up a crimson red that was redder than his hair. Azmaria smirked at the 'confession'. Kyoko had stars in her eyes that the Golden Pair was getting somewhere. Jun just wanted Kyoko to get off of him. Sho was rather surprised that Oishi threatened him the same way that Jun threatened him when he made fun of Judai. This just goes to show that the power of love is much stronger than what it seems.

"That's fine by me," Sho said as he stood up, but not before Kyoko took the chance to get a picture of Sho still on the ground, "I never really wanted an ugly guy with no sex appeal at all. Just wanted to see your reaction."

That was so a lie. Eiji wanted to attack him fro calling him ugly, but Azmaria held him down. Oishi still glared at the singer.

"…Okay…I lied." Sho turned to Eiji and grinned, "I just wanted to let Eiji know who is the boss when it comes to respecting their elders."

"I didn't know you were an old man," Eiji said sarcastically.

"You pussy cat. Don't think you're going to get away with that!"

Sho then proceeded to walk away, but not before announcing, "AT LEAST EIJI IS CUTE UNLIKE A CERTAIN FLAT CHESTED GIRL WITH NO SEX APPEAL!"

That was all he needed for Kyoko to emerge from her hiding place with the camera and lash out at Sho.

"ToNiGhT iS wHeN yOu dIe!" Kyoko threatened as the Kyoko devils were flying in all directions.

"Want to try me you Chinese Vampire?" Sho questioned her.

Jun was about to emerge from his hiding place when Shishido came out of his room and yelled, "GIVE IT A REST! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

Eiji was up all night thinking about what Oishi said to Sho. He knew that Oishi wasn't the type of person to lash out at people if he didn't count the time where Oishi slapped him for making fun of Momo (see Ch 9). Matters like this usually didn't get to him, but why was it affecting him now? 

Eiji was rudely awaken by Judai the next morning. How he was able to sneak into Eiji's room without waking up Oishi, no one will ever know…

"It's something important…" Judai mumbled as he forced Eiji out of bed.

"Give me one more hour…" Eiji whined as he struggled to pry the brunette off of him.

"Actors have to get up this early in the morning," Judai mentioned.

"Well, I'm not getting up and that's that, nya!"

"…Say anything else, and I'll wake up Shuichiro."

Eiji groaned as he was forced out of bed and forced to change into Felicia's clothes. He left the room without Azmaria again.

* * *

Eiji lazily dragged his body outside. The sun was shining brightly which was more the reason why Eiji wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Who the hell calls a meeting early in the morning? -yawn-" Eiji questioned sleepily.

Jun was having it worst off than Eiji. Being more like a bat, he didn't get a wink of sleep, so having to wake up this early put him in a terrible mood.

In the meeting, Sapphire was there as well as the girls of Bad Luck, and the Dark Stalker group.

"Haven't you heard?" Sapphire asked.

"About what?"

"That Kuminitsu is coming back?"

That woke Eiji up instantly, "WHAT?!"

"Kuminitsu is coming back," Sapphire repeated, "And we have to get ready for his grand entrance."

Jun yawned, "Why do I have to be a part of this?"

"Because you're part of Bad Luck, and you have to sing a song when he hold the welcome back party," Sapphire explained.

"Count me and Bad Luck out!" Jun shouted, "We have more important things to do then sing a welcome back song for Tezuka-buchou!"

"What could be more important?!"

"The Dark Stalker movie and my beauty sleep!" Jun said that followed up with a yawn.

Judai and Mitsuki looked at the raven haired teen and complained, "We aren't even in the movie, so I don't see why we shouldn't help Sapphire."

Jun turned to Ren hoping he had something to convince Bad Luck not to help her. He was lucky as it seemed that Ren had two more scripts for the Dark Stalker movie. He handed one to Judai and the other for Mitsuki.

"Ogata-san decided that he would add two more characters to the Dark Stalker movie," Ren began, "And they are B.B Hood and Q Bee. Judai you will be B.B. Hood as you Koyama-san will be Q-Bee. You will not have enough time to do other things with this role."

Judai and Mitsuki instantly turned on Sapphire and apologized for not having enough time. Any excuse not to help Sapphire.

"I think we should help," Kyoko said.

Sapphire snarled at her, "I don't need any help from you."

"-red vein- Sorry if I asked. I was thinking that Eiji and I would perform one of the parts of the movie," Kyoko suggested.

"WHAT?!"

Kyoko frowned, "Didn't you read your script? Ogata-san added a scene where Hsien Ko and Felicia encounter each other and end up fighting because both sides thought that she was one of the dark ones."

"-sweatdrop- Really…"

"You're so hopeless…"

"Read the script idiot," Takuto said with a frown, "Most of the time, I'll be paired up with you when I say my lines, but if you don't know your lines then I can't do anything either."

Eiji's face saddened. This was too much for him. He was already trying to be one of the Japanese players to play against America, but with the Dark Stalker movie in the way, it doesn't look like he'll be able to do much.

"That's a good idea!" Sapphire said with a smile, "The welcome party is tonight, so be ready by then!"

Eiji had no saying in it and because he didn't stand up for himself, he hid his eyes under his hair to hide his shame. Ren was the only one who noticed this though.

* * *

Eiji didn't show up at practice to greet Tezuka-buchou or anything. He was very depressed, so he spent the day hiding in Ren's room. Ren allowed him to slack off, but because of that, he had to hide in his room as well. While he still practiced his lines as Demitri, he studied Eiji's sorrowful expression on his face. His eyes were filled with sadness because of the burden that Kyoko put on him. Ren knew that Kyoko was doing what was best for him, but she has to know that she can't treat Eiji like herself. He's still in school, he still has a family, he is surrounded by many friends, and he is very talented in tennis, so why take it all away and walk down the same path as herself? Only Kyoko knew why she wanted Eiji to follow behind her. 

"Eiji," Ren spoke up. Eiji perked his head up and looked at the calm actor, "You need to stop moping and help out with the welcome back party."

Eiji ignored Ren's request and went back to moping. Ren was getting pissed despite not showing it on the outside.

"If you ignore me Eiji," he began, "I'll do the same thing I do to Kyoko to you."

Eiji flinched. He remembered the incident after his doubles 1 match with Oishi on how he knocked out Kyoko by just smiling at her. He shivered when he looked up and saw Ren smiling at him, and that was not a good thing.

"So, are you going to help?" he asked with that fake smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do."

"-sweatdrop- That look you're giving me proves that I don't have a choice…_baka Ren…_"

Eiji still didn't get up because he knew he would be yelled at for skipping practice. He sighed, "Ren…can you help me with my overall appearance?"

Ren was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Felicia makes a flashy appearance…does she?"

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

The tennis regulars decided that they were going to have a welcome back party for Tezuka-buchou. It was all Sapphire's idea of course, and most of the Dark Stalker members helped to get ready. I looked around the cafeteria to see that Eiji, Kyoko, and Kaede were missing. They were probably plotting something again.

The first thing that happened though was Atobe, Sanada, Kilihara, Sengoku, Oshitari, Kamio, and Ibu singing the first song to welcome Tezuka-buchou. I forgot what the song was called, but it was nice. While some of the Regulars were showing off other tricks (Inui trying to get people to drink his new juice as Fuji is showing us Newton's first law etc.) Shuichiro was searching for Eiji.

"He'll be here soon," Jun told him.

"If Eiji is planning another trick then he won't be let off easily especially since Tezuka is here."

"-sweatdrop- He won't plan anything like that…the only problem is if he shows up or not…"

**Eiji's POV**

"I don't want to do this Kyoko-sempai!" I shouted.

Kyoko gave me an evil look, "If you don't do this then I will pay you back ten fold!"

Kyoko was a harsh women. I had no choice but to obey her. She smiled her angelic smile, "You'll be fine. Just follow my lead, and the scene should play out find before someone gets hurt."

I rolled my eyes. The only person going to get hurt is me.

**Azmaria's POV**

Jun was on the stage next explaining about what the Dark Stalkers group was going to do, "Since the director of Dark Stalkers is going to add two more episodes to the movie, we decided that we would perform one of the scenes that was never in the original."

"I don't get it!" Judai declared.

Jun gave Judai an idiot look before sighing, "You should be on this too Judai…you slacker…"

Kaede appeared behind Jun and whispered something in his ear. Jun nodded as Kaede disappeared, "We will now perform the scene now!"

Jun bowed as he walked off the stage. Two cloaked figures then appeared. Both were wearing a blue cloak to conceal their face. You couldn't tell them apart by looking at them directly, but if you observed the features that were on their bodies such as claws and skin color, then you could tell who was who. One of them had long blue arms with claws as the other one…you couldn't see anything because the person hid him or herself completely.

"_Who are you?" _the one with the claws asked. The scene began and everyone could tell that the one asking the question was Kyoko.

The other one didn't respond.

"_If you are one of the Dark Ones then don't expect me to go easy on you!" _Kyoko warned as threw her cloak off revealing her in one of the Chinese Vampire costumes. Her whole skin was painted blue as she had pink markings on her face. She wore all blue and had a blue hat with pink stripes on her head. She wore contacts so she had red eyes. Her claws were very noticeable.

"Hsien-Ko!" Judai cheered which resulted in Jun hitting him on the head with his elbow.

"Be quiet!" he told the brunette.

Judai pouted as the scene continued.

Kyoko lashed out at the person with her long claws. The person dodged it with ease. We could finally tell that the person was wearing a cat costume as the cat tail was peaking out of the cloak.

"_You shouldn't assume I'm a Dark One when I refuse to fight," _the figure said. The voice was very feminine, but for some strange reason, I couldn't recognize it.

The figure took off his cloak and revealed Eiji! He was in a very suggestive theme cat costume. In other words, he was cross dressing…

"He does look cute," Sho stated.

Kyoko shot a glare at the singer. When she wasn't looking though, Eiji attacked her with his cat claws.

"_You shouldn't turn your back away from the enemy," _Eiji told her in a dark tone, "_Unless of course you think I'm not much of a challenge."_

Kyoko smirked at Eiji.

"_Better watch that mouth of your pussy cat otherwise I might just cut it off," _she threatened.

"_Let's just see you try it."_

The two then went all out with a material arts battle with their claws. While Kyoko had a long reach, Eiji had the agility to dodge exactly like a cat. Watching the battle made me realize that those two characters were reborn on the battlefield.

I turned to see everyone's expression of the fight. I was quite disappointed when I saw how some of the Regulars glancing at Eiji's fake breasts. I was even more disappointed when Shuichiro was one of them. Mitsuki had to give them a very rude cough in order to get them to stop giving Eiji a perverted look.

When they finally started to pay attention to the battle itself, they realized how fast Eiji was moving. If Eiji was using this speed during a tennis match then it would be easier to defeat his opponents.

The battle went on for five minutes. Before Kyoko could bring out her ultimate weapon which was a drum that sent out shockwaves, Kaede wearing the other Chinese Vampire costume stepped in between the two.

"_That's enough Hsien Ko!" _Kaede shouted, "_She's not one of the Dark Ones!"_

Kyoko glanced at Kaede and then back at Eiji. She sighed as she put her drum away, "_Sheesh nee-san. You don't have to give me that look."_

Kaede sighed as she turned around to Eiji who had also stood down, "_I am so sorry that my younger sister attacked you. She has this tendency to attack Dark Ones."_

Eiji smiled, "_Don't worry about it, nya! To be honest I would have done the same thing in her place."_

Kaede bowed, "_I appreciate your forgiveness." _

Kaede almost added her 'de gozaru' phrase to the end of the sentence. It was a good thing she didn't because that would have messed up the scene.

"With that, the scene ends!" Jun announced as he went back on stage.

Everyone clapped for the performance. Kyoko and Kaede took a bow. Eiji copied them shortly.

"That was so cool big bro!" Maria cheered, "You were good too big sis!"

I frowned slightly. I never watch Eiji's improvement anymore. If I did though, then I could see how much his strength would blossom.

* * *

Two days later after welcoming Tezuka-buchou back from Germany, the Dark Stalker group went back to rehearsing their lines. I finally decided to watch Eiji and not let him out of my sight. I had to watch his improvement. Eiji did not like me sticking around him though. 

"Azmaria," he began, "Get lost."

I was shocked at his harsh words. I stood my ground, "I'm not leaving you alone!"

Eiji glared at me, "Now you're interested in my progress. You should have been paying attention to me when I first started acting!"

"I wasn't with you because you were always running off without telling me! You were also with people who could protect you, so I had nothing to worry about."

Why did I say that? Of course I was worried about him, but I made it look like I couldn't care less.

"Just go back and watch O-chibi," Eiji told me flatly, "You rather watch him than me who you are suppose to be protecting."

Rage was building up inside of me. I felt like it was there ever since the Junior Selection Camp starting and I was holding it in. I couldn't hold it any longer. Oh please God! Don't let me say it to him!

"You're being a selfish brat!" I spat, "You were always complaining if I was there to watch you or not! You always wanted me away from you, and now all of a sudden you want me to watch you progress?! Don't give me that crap Eiji! You either want me to be with you or you don't!"

When I let those words slip from my mouth, Eiji's expression changed greatly. It was a mixture of surprise, anger, and sorrow.

"Azmaria," he began in a low voice.

I didn't want him to scold me anymore. I knew I was wrong. I didn't want what happened during the training for the Rikkadai match to happen again. I apologized before I ran off. I heard him call out to me, but I refused to turn around and look at him.

I ran farther and farther away from him. I stopped to catch my breathe. I realized though that I didn't need a rest though because I was already dead. The real reason I stopped though was to turn around to see if he was following me. He wasn't to my joy and disappointment.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be alone in this area!" a voice announced.

I froze at the voice. It was all too familiar. I turned the other direction only to get hit by a strong fist in the stomach knocking me out.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I didn't realize that Azmaria thought I was a selfish brat for when I wanted or didn't want her around. She was correct about me being selfish. I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted her around. I guess it was because I didn't want to rely on her so much. When she ran away from me, I felt like crying. I really hurt her. I was so stupid. I followed her because I wanted to apologize to her for being so selfish. I stopped chasing after her though after I realized that if I followed her then I would make the situation worse.

"I am a fool after all…" I mumbled to myself.

I was about to turn around and walk back to where Kyoko-sempai was, when I felt **his** presence. My heart was beating fast as it was getting harder to breathe knowing he was near by. I waited for a few minutes to see if he would come out and do a surprise attack on me. When he didn't come, I thought it was my imagination when suddenly I felt Azmaria's aura disappear. I glared in the direction where his presence was coming from.

"He wouldn't!" I shouted as I raced to where Az was as fast I could. _Hang on Az, I'll save you from Smoke!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

With Eiji's quick feet, he was able to make it to Azmaria. He saw her unconscious and in Smoke's arms.

"You got here much sooner than I anticipated," he said in a cold tone.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Eiji questioned in an angry tone.

"Why aren't you happy to see me, Eiji?" Smoke asked innocently changing the question.

"You came back for more huh, Smoke?"

"Not necessary. I just wanted to tell you something about the American team."

Eiji continued to glare at him, "I won't listen to you unless you release Az."

Smoke sighed, "Even after that argument you had, you still care about a useless Guardian like her. She can't even dodge my attacks properly. Here."

Smoke threw Azmaria toward Eiji who he easily caught. To his surprise she was light as a feather. I guess that is what would bound to happen since she was a ghost.

"I'm listening…" Eiji mumbled as he placed Azmaria down near a tree.

Smoke grinned, "I just wanted to tell you that I was going to be one of the US representatives against Japan."

Eiji was surprised, "What?!"

"I said I was going to be on the US team. Got a problem with that?"

Eiji clenched his fist in anger. There was no hope for him to have a fun match at the US vs. Japan game if Smoke was going to be in it.

"I assuming that you do have a problem since you're directing a lot of anger toward me," Smoke sighed, "I knew I shouldn't of had opened up that Pandora Box."

The Eiji devils appeared behind the Guardian of Hope, "Yeah, it was your fault! Giving me dreams of that time!"

"-sweatdrop- If I would have known that you were going to turn out like this I would have never used a Genjutsu technique on you."

Eiji (who was still wearing Felicia's costume) got his claws out ready to claw on Smoke's face, "Well I'm glad you did that for me because now I can direct all my anger out toward you!"

Smoke took one glance at Eiji's costume. He grinned as he disappeared. Eiji kept his guard up since he knew Smoke was nearby.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise," Smoke said in a flirtatious voice.

Eiji gasped as he realized that he couldn't move his body._Dammit! I fell for that same move twice now! _(**Me: Eiji fell for this move in chapter 12.**)

Smoke appeared behind Eiji and grinned sadistically. His move destroyed all of the Eiji devils that were surrounding Eiji.

"I'm ashamed that you fell for the same move twice now…" Smoke said with a moan. He glanced at Eiji's body structure again like a perverted old man, "At least I caught you wearing something sexy compared to the last time.

_You bastard!_

Smoke took a step closer to Eiji. He stopped directly behind him. He wrapped his arms around the red head shocking him greatly.

"Your body is so smooth…" he murmured in Eiji's ear.

The aerobic shivered at those words. He froze when he felt a hand grab onto his fake breast. Despite them being fake, he could still feel the discomfort of someone caressing them.

"These breasts of yours may not be real, but they suit you better…"

_You pervert! Get off of me!_

Smoke then moved his hand to Eiji's rear. The tail made it much harder to grope it though.

"So soft…" he mumbled.

Eiji anger meter was building up. He couldn't keep it under control with Smoke harassing him. He used his anger to break free from his technique and scratch him on the face with his claws. Smoke was stunned that Eiji broke free from his jutsu and jumped back.

"Take that you perverted bastard!" Eiji shouted.

Smoke rubbed the blood off his cheek and sighed, "You have gotten violent…"

"Got a problem with that?!"

"With that attitude, you'll never get a boyfriend."

Eiji's face flushed madly at the comment, "Who said I was gay?"

"I did, and my next move will prove it."

With ninja speed, Smoke pounced on Eiji knocking him to the ground with incredible force. Eiji was about to counter him by kicking him in the nuts when Smoke took out a kunai and stabbed him in the right arm. Eiji screamed from the blow he received.

"That's for ruining my beautiful face," Smoke said in a low tone, "And this is for what you did six years ago."

Smoke looked below Eiji's costume as he proceeded to take it off, but not before he squeezed his fake breasts again. Eiji whimpered. He try to muster all of his strength to force Smoke off of him, but with the sexual harassment that was going on, it was hard to concentrate. Smoke noticed this and lifted Eiji's chin up forcing him to look him in the eyes and ruining his concentration. His red eyes was all it took to prevent Eiji from doing anything.

"I proved who's dominant," Smoke mumbled as he slowly moved his face toward Eiji's.

Eiji panicked when he saw him proceeding to kiss him. He closed his eyes shut so he didn't have to witness the forceful kiss. _I really can't do anything…someone stop him!_

Eiji's prayers were heard because he felt Smoke getting off of him or rather forced off of him. Eiji opened his eyes to see who his savior was.

"S-Shuichiro?!"

It was Oishi of course (YAY!) He wasn't all too happy when he saw what was happening in front of him, "Eiji," he began in a rather low and dangerous tone, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Eiji manage to get out.

Oishi smiled that calm smile that made Eiji's heart race, "That's good."

Smoke was still recovering from the unexpected kick. He didn't notice Oishi's presence until he was kicked. He smirked at Eiji's double partner, "You're better than expected."

Smoke's sarcasm was put to a halt when Oishi gave him a look that could kill. It wouldn't of had been scary if Oishi wasn't the type of person to get angry. The ninja wasn't the only one scared as Oishi's double partner was terrified. He never seen this side of Oishi in the two years he knew him except that night when Sho was flirting with him.

_No…that's different… _Eiji thought to himself, _He was just annoyed by Sho's behavior since he was a professional singer. This Shuichiro…is…too different…he's full of anger…_

Smoke took a step back. He didn't want to fight this person when he was THIS mad. He would rather fight him on his battleground.

"Eiji," Oishi began again in a very dangerous tone, "What did he try to do to you?"

Eiji didn't want to tattle tell on Smoke despite him trying to kill him, "…Nothing…just the same thing that Sho did."

It seemed that when Sho was mentioned, Oishi got angrier. He slowly turned to Smoke with a look that was scarier than Kyoko's evil look (if that's possible).

"I'm getting tied of you harassing Eiji whenever you have the chance," Oishi began in a low tone. Smoke backed away when he said that, but not far enough, "Not only did you hurt Eiji, but you also attacked Hibiki, Nagase, and Azmaria. YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Oishi's power has been tapped as there was a huge earthquake. Eiji used the strength that he had left to cling to a tree. Smoke was paralyzed by the earthquake. What happened next was unexpected. He thought he saw a huge turtle behind Oishi and it was the one causing the earthquake. The turtle moved very slowly toward Smoke. It could have been outrun if it weren't for the earthquake. When the turtle got in attacking distance Smoke only said it's name before he was attacked.

"Genbu."

Genbu used its head to skull bash Smoke into a tree instantly destroying it and sending him back more until finally there was nothing but a clearing to where the trees were. Smoke unfortunately survived the attack, but he was bruised badly.

"You bastard! Don't think this is the last time you'll see me!" Smoke announced as he disappeared in a puff of Smoke, but not before telling Eiji, "Eiji, you and I will settle this in the US vs. Japan match!"

With Smoke's presence gone, Genbu disappeared. Eiji realized that Genbu temporality possessed Oishi in order to get Smoke to retreat. Oishi regained control over his body and looked around the area.

"What happened?" he asked Eiji.

Eiji sweat dropped. He didn't want to say that he got mad and almost destroyed the area around him, so Eiji told him, "You tapped into your powers and save me."

Oishi believed what he said and smiled, "That's a relief." He glanced at Eiji's arm to see that the kunai was embedded in it. It was his good arm too, "Oh god, Eiji! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Shuichiro! I really-"

Oishi didn't listen to him as he already tore off a part of his jersey and used it as a bandage to wrap around Eiji's wound after he forced the kunai out of his body. The bleeding managed to stop eventually.

"Geez Eiji. You always end up getting hurt one way or another and I have to take care of you," Oishi scolded.

"This wouldn't of had happened if Azmaria didn't run away from me!"

"So you're blaming Azmaria for this?"

Eiji didn't say anything because what he said to Az hurt him dearly. Oishi groaned, "You're an idiot."

"-red vein- Well sorry if I couldn't stop Smoke on my own!"

Eiji hated it. To be defended by someone else just because of the strength he was lacking. He didn't want to rely on others, but it was nearly impossible to defeat Smoke.

"Did he do anything to you?" Oishi asked again.

"You still asking me that question?"

Oishi looked at Eiji. He was very upset that his double partner was defending the person who was trying to do God knows what to him. He unconsciously grabbed Eiji's chin and raised it up, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Eiji's heart was beating a million times faster. His lips were so close to Oishi. He wanted to lean in and place his lips on them, so no one can claim his first kiss. He couldn't though. It was all because of what his father said and about…

"Eiji…"

Eiji's face lit up. He tried to say something, but it came out like mumbles. Oishi finally realized that he had Eiji's chin in his hand and instantly pulled away.

"S-Sorry!"

"I-It's okay, nya!"

Oishi looked at his double partner's face. A slight blush appeared on his face. He never realized how cute Eiji looked. _No! That's not what I meant! I can't have those feelings for him!…Can I?_

Oishi turned to look at Eiji who was already checking if Azmaria was okay. The ghost woke up after the red head shook her awake.

"That was a good nap…" she said. When she saw Eiji in front of her though, she frowned, "I'm sorry Eiji…for calling you a selfish brat…"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Az…" Eiji mumbled.

Oishi sighed. He couldn't speak to his double partner now. That conversation he had with Azmaria came flashing back in his head. She was telling him that a lot of people were taking notice to Eiji and if he didn't make a move soon then someone would take him away. _As long as the person takes care of Eiji then I'll be fine with that…_

* * *

A little later that night, Eiji and Kyoko had an unexpected argument after Eiji told her and the Dark Stalker group about what happened. It was all because Kyoko gave Eiji a paper that was proof that Smoke was going to be one of the US players. 

"Eiji, if you're chosen to become one of Japan's representatives, you're going to have play Singles 1 against Smoke," Kyoko told him harshly.

Eiji responded by ripping the paper that mentions that Smoke is going to be one of America's representatives.

"I'm playing Doubles 1 and that's final."

Eiji didn't want to say anymore and walked back to his room.

"That's if you get chosen," Sho said sarcastically.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

There was only one more day before who was going to be announced as one of the Japan Representatives. Atobe and Sanada were chosen when they had an unofficial match. Eiji was chosen because of he was able to change the mood which resulted in him and Ootori winning the match against Oishi and Shishido three days ago.

All of the coaches and me met up in the meeting room one last time to decide who was going to be in match.

"I select Oshitari Yushi from my group," Hanamura-sensei told us, "He and Kikumaru have the best combination if played in a doubles match."

Sakaki-sensei didn't select anyone from his group because he made Kuminitsu decide. Kuminitsu decided that he would allow Sengoku and Kilihara to play. It was finally down to Fuji and Ryoma.

"I think Fuji should be the last player," Kuminitsu told them.

"Why? I questioned, "Ryoma's winning streak is incredible!"

"You don't get the point Sapphire," he began, "Someone who has lost the motivation to play seriously cannot win the match."

Then it hit me. After Ryoma defeated Sanada, he lost the flame in his eyes again.

"That's true…"

Tezuka then gave the paper to Sakaki-sensei.

"There's one thing I have to say about Eiji though…" I began as I got out a piece of paper that stated that Smoke was going to be playing, "Smoke was going to be in this tournament, so I wanted to ask your opinion."

Tezuka's eyes widened when he saw the text that clearly said that Smoke was going to be in it. His stern face came back though when he said, "It shouldn't be a problem as long as the two don't face each other."

"That's what I'm worried about…"

* * *

**Me: Aren't you people happy that I'm ending it here with 16911 words?**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes- These chapters are getting longer…**

**Me: Who cares! I'm not looking back on this, so I won't be checking for notes! **

**Jun: Can we skip to the preview?**

**Me:…Since there's nothing else to do…yes.**

"O-chibi, why are you moping around the city?"

"I'm not moping around."

"Really? I think you're acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way."

* * *

"Why do I have to pair up with him tonight?!" 

"Because there is a serial killer on the loose and it would do good for you two to be together since you do act together."

"I can't wait to spend my night with you Eiji-**kun**."

"Get the fuck away from me…"

* * *

"Is there a reason why I'm with you?" 

"Yes because we're the most popular pairing in Dark Stalkers."

"You act so cool yet you are just as perverted as that Sho bastard."

-Ren grabs Jun's wrist-

"Want to try me?"

* * *

"It's amazing that they're so many _Dark Stalkers_ at this time." 

"You might say it's all because of the movie."

"So, I heard you had a cute friend."

"-blush- He's not cute. He's just a slacker…"

"-evil grin- So you are in love with Judai?"

"…Maybe I do…but…he's so stupid that he'll never understand how I feel…"

-realization-

"Wait! How did you know that Judai was my friends name?"

"I didn't. You just told me. I can't believe how gullible you are."

-Person takes off his disguise revealing Smoke-

"You bastard!"

"Very gullible indeed."

* * *

"JUN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" 

-Eiji runs up to him. Other Regulars are behind him-

"I don't care what he says about me…he could hate me…curse me…do anything he wants with me, but…why did he have to bring Judai into it…"

"Jun…"

"It's not fair…I love Judai…but…IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE SOMEBODY THAT YOU'D WANT TO DEFEND HIM NO MATTER WHAT?!"

"Jun…"

"Judai…won't want me anymore…"

* * *

"Yuki Judai what is your impression of Manjoume Jun?" 

"…When we first met…I thought he was a jerk…"

"Judai?"

"But Jun acted like a jerk to hide his heart from the world after what his cruel brothers did to him. I noticed this after I defeated him in a duel. He was fighting so hard against them…"

_**Judai-chan, what are you-**_

"After that incident where I stood up to his brothers, we became friends. I hung out with him more than my other friends just to understand him better. I realized that he was so lonely that I would do anything to protect him just like my other friends…but I wondered to myself when we became more than just friends. I never understood this feeling…I had it ever since we came here…but it's been increasing inside of me more and more…and…I just don't want Jun to die…if he did…then I don't know what to do…"

"Judai…"

"Hibiki-san, I think it's better if you tell him."

-Doctor steps behind Sapphire-

"I'm sorry to say this Judai, but…Jun has fallen into a coma…"

* * *

**Me: THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! MY RATED M RAPE CHAPTER!**

**Jun gives me a look before storming out the door.**

**Me: And after deciding whether or not Judai or Jun would be the victim, I decided that Jun would be the victim because -spoilers for the prequel of The Song of Hope-. He's also more suited for the situation…**

**Kitsune: I think Judai would have been better because he's weaker than Jun, and the fact that he doesn't know much about sexual situations. **

**Me: Jun however is more aware of it, and he would probably protect Judai from anything. **

**Yohko: She's got a point.**

**Me: -evil grin- I am so going to enjoy myself.**

**Yohko: She's crazy.**

**Kitsune: Readers please read and review. To all YGOGX fans. Next chapter is a MUST read chapter. **

**Me: Ja ne! Kitsune is my son!**

**Kitsune:…That was random…na no da.**


	24. Broken

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, and Dark Stalkers.**

**Me: OH YEAH! THE CHAPTER THAT I SO WANTED TO WORK ON!**

**Yohko: The rape chapter…**

**Me: -evil grin-**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes- That's probably why Jun isn't here…**

**Kitsune: Judai isn't here either.**

**Me: OH WELL! This chapter is going to be rated M, so the story will be changed to M. Enjoy the chapter and feel my evilness! BTW! _Italics with quotation marks mean that the character is acting out in a play or a drama or a movie._**

**Kitsune: The quotes are either from Dark Stalkers or Skip Beat.**

Chapter 24: Broken

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

It was finally the day where the seven Japan Representatives would be announced. Sakaki-sensei was to announce them.

"I will now announce the seven regular members. Hyotei Gakuen 3rd year, Atobe Keigo. Rikkadai Fuzoku 3rd year, Sanada Genichirou. Hyotei Gakuen 3rd year, Oshitari Yushi. Seishun Gakuen 3rd year, Kikumaru Eiji."

"Really?" Eiji asked happily.

"Pure victory," Kyoko said.

"Yamabuki 3rd year, Sengoku Kiyosumi," Sakaki-sensei continued, "Rikkadai Fuzoku 2nd year, Kilihara Akaya. The last person is Seishun Gakuen 3rd year, Fuji Shusuke. That is all.

"It was no good after all…" Momo complained.

"But given the list, I can't help but agree…" Taka told him.

"You will be notified of the match order and double pairings later. People who were selected should train extensively until the day of the match and be in top condition for the match."

That was all he said before he dismissed everyone.

* * *

After everyone packed their stuff to leave Junior High Selection Camp… 

"Kikumaru-kun!"

Eiji went to hide behind Ishida who was currently visible at the moment. The person who called out to Eiji was Ogata. The director of the remake of Dark Stalkers.

"Go away!" Eiji shouted.

Ogata looked at Eiji and sweat dropped, "No need to avoid me."

Ishida was ready to defend his master. Ogata took a step back away from him.

"Ishida, you better stop that," Kyoko told him.

Ishida refused to obey her. After some persuading from Eiji though, Eiji ordered Ishida to put the big ass sword away. That was what Ogata wanted though because that innocent smile turned into a sinister grin. Suddenly, another guy with glasses appeared behind him. He looked much older and more sinister than the last. I noticed that Kyoko, Sho, Ren, and Maria took huge steps close to the door. It wasn't because of the man with glasses. It was because of the man that was behind him. He was…how could I say this? He had a weird vibe around him.

"It's grandpa!" Maria announced.

The look he gave to them seemed sincere but looks could be deceiving as they were all scared or rather shocked. Even the cool Ren showed a sign of mixed emotions.

"Good afternoon Dark Ones!" he announced.

No one said anything because they had no respect for him.

"I SAID GOOD AFTERNOON DARK ONES!"

That made them all greet back. Even Ren bowed to him raising his voice.

"You Dark Ones shouldn't be out in the sunlight so long, so I have a ride ready for all of you."

Momo and I were jealous when we looked at what was prepared for them. A little past the buses was a long white limo. While Kaede, Mitsuki, and Judai were squealing with glee at how shiny the limo was, Jun was recalling the events when Takuto took them to the Rokkaku match in a limo. Eiji looked at the experts and was surprised that they weren't happy.

"I get shotgun!" Judai announced as he rushed over to the limo.

"NO FAIR!" Mitsuki shouted as she chased after him. Kaede sighed as she followed behind the sixteen year old. All of the Shinigami followed their master except Ishida.

"I pass," Sho said flatly, "I rather not be in the same limo as a flat chested girl with no sex appeal."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Do I have to do that Superman is your mama's **hoe** joke again?" Eiji questioned the singer.

Sho silenced immediately.

"Mr. President, I don't think this is necessary," Ren began, but was silenced when he saw the guy in the glasses give him a very evil look. He sighed, "Okay…you win…"

"Giving up without a fight?!" Kyoko and Sho asked at the same time.

"Completely synced…" Eiji mumbled.

Ren followed the man with glasses to the limo. Maria followed him like a sweet little girl chasing her father. For some strange reason, Ishida decided to go with her. Eiji gave one look at the Seigaku Regulars and sighed, "Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be coming back to school for a while…"

Eiji's meaning meant that he wouldn't come back for the rest of the day, but I glanced at Oishi's expression. He thought that Eiji meant longer than a week. Eiji trailed after the cool actor. Kyoko and Sho were the last people to go into the limo because the two were still bickering.

"Azmaria, you can't come," Eiji told the ghost who was following her.

"But-"

"Keep an eye on O-chibi. He seems really pissed off that he wasn't chosen as a Regular," Eiji whispered to her before hopping into the limo, "I get to sit next to Ren!"

"I wanted to sit next to Ren!" Kyoko complained.

"Following for older men I see," Sho said sarcastically.

"Bastard! Stay out of this!"

"Calm down people!" Ogata told them as he got into the limo.

The crazy guy then announced that he would take could care of them. The security guards closed the door. The driver than sped away, but…

"WE'RE ON THE ROAD AGAIN!" Judai started singing.

"SHUT UP SLACKER!" Jun shouted.

With the limo completely gone, we all sweat dropped. Especially when the crazy guy rode away on a horse. Where the hell do these rich people get these things?!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Eventually, the limo reached the LME building where the acting would be taking place.

"FREEDOM!" Judai cheered as he ran inside the building.

"Get back here you slacker!" Jun shouted like an overprotective father. He rushed after the brunette.

Everyone else got out slowly and sighed. Out of all of them, those two boys had the most energy.

"Shall we get started then?" Ogata asked them.

Ren glared at the man in glasses, "Yashiro-san, I will never forgive you for this."

"You have to listen to your director when he tells you to do something," Yashiro told him.

* * *

Ogata decided to rehearse all the scenes with Demitri and Jun together first just to torture Ren. To all the girls who were watching the rehearsal, it was pure yaoi to them. (All the actors are in their costumes by the way.) 

"Jun's pretty good as Morrigan," Eiji stated.

"Of course. When Jun and I talked about Dark Stalkers in our world, he would always speak about the succumb," Judai explained to him, "Of course. I always talked about dark little red riding hood."

No one said anything after that.

Eiji noticed that Ogata hired seven other men to play the roles of rather minor Dark Stalkers such as Sasquatch, Riku and Anakaris. One of the seven guys though got to play the role of the antagonist Phyron.

"Okay Manjoume-kun. Can you rehearse the lines at the beginning of episode 3?" Ogata questioned.

Ren got off the stage as everyone praised him. Jun took a deep breathe before he said the introduction, "_There are no pretenses in the Dark. There is no need for masks here. The naked face of aggression…the raw demand of life…All of it is truth. All of it is absolute. You, too, have the Dark within you. Why must you try so hard to hide it?" _There was a long pause after the question which was suppose to give the people tuning in to think about it. Jun's gasped, "_That shining on your face…" _he continued, "_Isn't that what they call 'tears'?" _Jun smiled faintly, but it looked more like a frown, "_I have my own memory of these 'tears'. The feeling of them on one's face…that was a long time ago, in my infancy. Tears of course weren't the only thing I cast aside."_ Jun's face became sinister like it was possessed by the darkness in his heart. He held out his hand toward the audience, "_Come now won't you? Savor the fear. Expose your inner self. Throw it all away…"_ Jun grinned evilly, "_You can see it now…your true form. Welcome to the world of the Dark and accept from me the kiss of death."_

With that the introduction ended and Jun bowed. Everyone was surprised at how Jun said those lines with so much dark feelings in it.

"That was amazing Manjoume-kun!" Ogata praised.

Jun went back to his cocky self, "Of course."

"Back to his cocky self again, de gozaru," Kaede said with a sigh.

Eiji felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around to see a very agitated Ryoma and an unhappy Azmaria, "Why are you here?!"

"The door was open, so I let myself in," Ryoma said coldly.

"I tried to stop him, but after what happened this evening, he wouldn't listen to me," Azmaria said.

Eiji sighed, "Listen O-chibi, I'm at work now. Couldn't you bug me later?"

Ryoma was about to say something when Judai called for Jun. Jun turned toward Judai. His eyes widened in horror when he saw what Judai was wearing. The brunette was wearing B.B. Hood's costume. It looked so cute on him, but looks can kill.

"Ogata-san said I can act my role with you next," Judai told him. He gave off the innocent face that would have melted your heart. The only problem was that Jun wasn't affected. He ended up walking off the stage. He headed toward the door. Judai followed him, "HEY! THERE IS THIS CUTE GIRL OVER HERE THAT WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Judai shouted in his B.B. Hood tone.

"YOU ARE NOT A GIRL!" Jun shouted as his walking pace turned to a running pace.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A GUY RIGHT?!" Judai asked him.

Jun stopped and turned around to glare at him, "What are you talking about?"

"If I was a real girl, then you would fall for me!" Judai shouted, "But no! I'm a guy, and the only thing that I get is sarcastic replies!"

"Tch. You really are an idiot Judai! First of all-"

Jun was cut off because all that yelling that Judai did make him dizzy. He fainted, but he tried to support himself, so he grabbed onto Jun's bat wings. This ended in disaster because the wings didn't support his weight. The brunette ended up stripping Jun's costume off exposing his whole top part of his body to everyone that was in range. Yaoi fan girls squealed at the scene. Jun was the only one who screamed because something bad happened to him.

"Don't look O-chibi! You'll only end up seeing the cruelty of the world," Eiji told him as he used his hands to shield the prodigy's eyes.

"Mada mada dane…"

* * *

Because of the whole incident, the Dark Stalkers were dismissed from work except Judai and Jun who had to stay at the LME building until they made up. 

Eiji said goodbye to Kyoko who went with Kaede, Mitsuki, and Maria to go try out karaoke. The Shinigami went back to Mitsuki's mansion to tidy up the place. Ren and Sho were going to start another fight, but they continued to walk down the road with no use of physical violence yet. Eiji and Azmaria walked Ryoma back to his house. It was another quiet walk until Eiji asked, "O-chibi, why are you moping around the city?"

Ryoma glared at the red head and protested, "I'm not moping around."

Eiji cocked his eyebrow up, "Really? I think you're acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way."

Ryoma was greatly offended at what he said. That cool posture seemed to have disappeared and his face was replaced with displeasure.

"I guess I was right. You are mad at Tezuka-buchou."

Ryoma's cool posture quickly came back. He pulled his cape down and mumbled, "Not really…"

"You don't have to deny it Ryoma."

Ryoma was shocked. That was the first time that Eiji called him by his given name. Eiji gave him a cold stare and told him harshly, "Honestly, I think Tezuka-buchou was right about not making you one of the Regulars."

Ryoma was starting to lose his temper. He clearly tried his best to hide it. Especially in front of his hyperative sempai.

"I noticed something very important."

The two were already near Ryoma's house. Eiji stopped and told him, "After you defeated Sanada, you lost the motivation to challenge other players with the same motivation."

Ryoma was quite stunned at Eiji's words.

"If you were to play me right now the way you are now, you would lose miserably because you thought that you were too good for me."

Ryoma responded by turning his head away from his sempai. Eiji looked at his kohei and sighed, "If you want to be in the Regulars so badly, then asked Tezuka-buchou right now."

Ryoma looked at his sempai, "Since when did you start having encouraging things to say?"

Eiji smiled, "You might say that I've grown up a little unlike some others."

The two Seigaku Regulars then headed the other direction to Tezuka's place. In reality, Eiji had no idea where Tezuka lived, but he knew that Sapphire was with him. Since she gave off a huge amount of uncontrolled aura, she was easy to find.

* * *

After an hour or so trying to find Tezuka's place, the two Seigaku Regulars finally found it. His mother answered the door. 

"Can we see Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked her.

"You must be from Kuminitsu's team as well. I'll go get him, but it seems like he's speaking to a girl at the moment."

Eiji scoffed, "I knew Sapphire was here."

Tezuka's mother went upstairs and called for her son and his 'girlfriend' telling them that two members of the tennis club were here to see you. The two came downstairs and…

"Dammit Eiji!" Sapphire cursed as soon as she saw his red hair at the door.

"Hello to you too," Eiji greeted.

Tezuka stared at the prodigy. He knew that Ryoma was going to ask him about who was going to be the Regulars for the team against America. He gave Eiji and Sapphire a look which told them to take whatever they were going to say outside. The two went outside instantly to start their argument.

"What is it, this late at night?" Tezuka asked.

"I have a favor to ask you," Ryoma began.

"What is it?"

"I…I do want to be in the Junior Invitational!"

Tezuka gave him an emotionless look, "The members have already been decided."

"Then what are you saying I should do?" Ryoma questioned, "You won't let me play in the match. You won't let me play in an unofficial match. (1) What am I suppose to do?"

* * *

Outside Tezuka's house… 

"I WAS THIS CLOSE!" Sapphire complained.

"Close to what, nya?"

"I had Kuminitsu ALL to myself, and I was so close to…to…"

"Making out?" Eiji finished.

"YES! And then his mother tells him that you two are at the door!"

"How did you know it was me?" Eiji asked already knowing the answer.

"Eiji, you give off this dark aura now, and it's so hard not to know if it's you or not."

"Whatever you say."

There was silence as there was nothing left to say. Eiji started to shiver.

"If it's cold outside, then come back in the house," Sapphire told him as she led him inside.

Inside the house, Tezuka and Ryoma already went upstairs to discuss about the Regulars. The two decided to tiptoe upstairs and eavesdrop on their conversation (just to make sure that Ryoma wasn't going to confess his feelings. Not like he's gay…right?) The two leaned on the closed door to hear what they were saying.

"I understand now," Ryoma began, "It's true that my fighting spirit did not ignite even through it was for the Junior Invitational…buchou…you said it yourself, right?"

Sapphire was getting desperate. She thought that Ryoma was leading him on. Eiji had to prevent her from barging into the room.

"But I'm different now," Ryoma continued, "I want to play a match against Kevin! Please let me play. Please!"

Tezuka frowned slightly at Ryoma's plea. He knew that he was finally serious at the fact that he was now motivated to play. After a long pause, he finally said, "We cannot change the seven Invitational members at this time."

Ryoma felt like giving up until Tezuka stated, "Actually, there's room for one substitute. The eighth person…the substitute. It is, so to speak, like a rebirth after your defeat. Would you accept that position?"

Ryoma's frown finally turned into a real smile, "Yes!"

"However, I can't guarantee that you'll actually play in the match. The playing order is at Sakaki-sensei's discretion."

"That's fine by me!"

With that said, Sapphire barged into the room. Eiji fell on top of her scolding her to not barge in.

"Nothing was going to happen!" Eiji told her, "You're so paranoid!"

"Paranoid my ass!"

The two serious guys in the room looked at the comedy duo and sighed. They are such idiots.

* * *

Eiji skipped out on the rehearsal the next day to go and get ready for the match along with Ryoma and Fuji. 

"The rules are basically the same only it's an improved version of the special training that you guys did before the Kanto Tournament Finals," Sapphire began.

"It's a five on one training match, to which I added an additional rule: the single defending player must return the ball to the opponent's service court," Inui explained.

"Service court?" Ryoma asked.

"Doesn't that mean that all the balls will be easy for you to return?" Eiji questioned.

"If we made it that difficult, it wouldn't be special training, would it?" Oishi replied that was directed to Eiji more than the other two.

"That's true, but…"

"If it's okay, I would like to start," Ryoma interrupted.

The two Regulars didn't say anything as Ryoma started the game. At first glance it seemed simple enough, but that wasn't the case as there were five players on the other team and all of them could get to the ball easily. Ryoma only managed to return 3 balls out of 50 before missing the next ball. Ryoma was forced to switch with Fuji who got 8 balls out of 50 before switching with Eiji who got a score of 10 out of 50 balls.

"This is really hard," Eiji stated the obvious.

"Switch with me Eiji-sempai," Ryoma told him.

Eiji gave him a hard look and giggled, "O-chibi is being so serious."

Ryoma stopped banging his racket on his back and frowned.

After ten minutes, Ryoma managed to hit all 50 balls.

"And Ryoma is the one that has to pass first," Sapphire said.

"Damn…" Eiji cursed.

"It's almost time for the American conference to begin," Inui stated.

Eiji was about to say something when he felt something grab at his leg. He turned around and sighed, "Don't scare me like that Maria! You'll give big brother a heart attack."

Maria didn't say anything. At first it seemed like she was being plain rude, but Eiji knew that she was acting her role as the scariest child in the Dark Stalker movie, Anita.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go and rehearse!" he announced before running off. Maria followed him slowly with the doll that had no head. Azmaria was forced to stay and watch Ryoma again.

* * *

Rehearsal was basically the same as yesterday only Jun and Judai were ignoring each other. Apparently, they haven't made up from what happened yesterday. 

"Karaoke was so fun!" Kyoko announced.

"I know!" Kaede added, "Mitsuki sung the best out of all of us!"

Mitsuki blushed slightly, "I don't know about that…"

"You have the most experience Mickey, so it's only natural for you to do better," Izumi told her.

Mitsuki nodded her head.

Ogata appeared in front of the Dark Stalker cast, "I will now ask you to do a successful fighting scene. We will start with Morrigan's fight with Jon Talbain in the intro."

Jun and Takuto stepped up. They went up on the stage.

"Follow the fight like it was in the OVA," Ogata explained, "But just don't kill each other."

With that said, the scene was being recorded. Takuto was a cat Shinigami, so he could not howl like a werewolf. Izumi had to do the howl since he was the dog Shinigami. After that though, the match started. It was very similar to the fight in the OVA only Jun added an additional attack which was the Shadow Blade (2). That attack though made the scene more advanced than the previous one.

After five minutes of filming, Ogata cut the scene.

"That was wonderful Manjoume-kun, Takuto-kun. I could have never asked for a better fight."

The two didn't say anything as they went off the stage and were replaced by Mitsuki and Judai. It was an added match of Q Bee vs. B.B. Hood. Most of the fight though was Q Bee fleeing from B.B. Hood who was using fire arms to burn down the environment and using a gun to try and shoot her down. The scene proved that the humans also had tainted hearts and would do anything to get rid of the Dark.

"CUT!"

The fighting stopped.

"That was good, but…" Ogata turned to Judai, "You're performance of B.B. Hood could have been better. I know that your heart isn't tainted, but in this situation, you must act as heartless as possible."

Judai nodded his head.

"And Mitsuki-chan. You should try to make Q Bee more confident in herself, so I suggest that you attack with that stinger every time you get a chance."

"Okay."

Ogata looked at the watch and then outside, "I think that's it for today. I have something to announce with the original Dark Stalker group."

When everyone left beside the main actors, Ogata led them all to his office. In the office, he put his serious face on.

"Did something happen de gozaru?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes. Apparently, there is a serial killer on the loose."

That scared all but the Shinigami who were already dead and the adult males Ren and Sho.

"The serial killer kills both women and men. The women range is anything 30 years or below while the male is practically the same only the males are more…"

"Feminine," Kyoko finished.

"Correct. That is why I am assigning all the young actors with someone. The serial killer won't attack people in pairs. He only goes for the loner," his face was very solemn as he proclaimed who was going to be with who, "Kyoko-san. You and Kaede-san go together because not only are you the Chinese Vampires, but because you two know how to work together."

Kyoko and Kaede nodded their heads.

"Ishida-kun, take care of Maria-chan. Who knows what will happen to her."

Ishida surprisingly obeyed Ogata because he wanted to be near the little girl like Donovon would.

"Takuto-kun, you stay with Izumi-kun as well as Meroko-san and Tama-san."

"But what about Mitsuki?" all the Shinigami asked.

"Mitsuki-chan will be with Judai-kun," he told them.

They weren't so sure to leave their savior in the brunette's hands because he was just as vulnerable as the blonde.

"That leaves Ren with Manjoume-kun," Ogata continued, "And Sho with Eiji-kun.

Eiji instantly protested, "Why do I have to pair up with him tonight?!"

"Because there is a serial killer on the loose and it would do good for you two to be together since you do act together," Ogata explained again.

"I can't wait to spend my night with you Eiji-**kun**," Sho said in a perverted tone as he grabbed onto Eiji's shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me…" Eiji mumbled.

"Well with that said, you guys can go!" Ogata announced, "Oh, and keep the costumes on! The serial killer will know that you guys mean business in the night with them on."

"It seems more likely that we will become targets…" Kyoko said.

"I still feel like the serial killer is going to get one of us tonight…" Takuto mumbled.

* * *

**Eiji's POV**

I hate Shotaro Fuwa! He's so perverted and he was part of the reason why Shuichiro was mad at me! For him to follow me the rest of the night in that zombie costume is going to kill me! I don't feel like a Dark Stalker anymore if I'm the one being stalked in the dark, nya! I have to find someone I know who will stay with me.

"Come on Felicia," Sho began in that perverted tone again, "Let's go get some drinks and then go to a love hotel."

"Piss off you stupid zombie!" I shouted.

My yelling did attract attention, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from this perverted bastard!

"Come on pussy cat!"

He is so pulling my strings. I broke into my cat run as I tried to lose him. I wasn't looking where I was going so I ended up crashing into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy yelled.

I recognized that voice, "Kilihara?"

The guy was indeed Kilihara. He looked at me in surprise because he saw me in my Felicia costume again.

"Is that you Kikumaru?"

"It's Eiji, nya!"

"Felicia!"

I took the chance and hid behind the 2nd year. Yes, this is embarrassing for a 3rd year to hide behind their kohei but heck! He's scary when he's mad.

"Go away zombie! I'm with my boyfriend!"

Kilihara looked at me like I was crazy, "Who is your boyfriend?!"

Sho caught up to me, "Come back to me Felicia."

"Kilihara, please don't let him take me away and rape me!" I joked.

Kilihara took it seriously though, "That guy is the serial killer?!"

The crowd look at Sho who was in his zombie costume.

"Yes! Please protect me!"

Kilihara and the crowd turned on Sho. Sho was going to be arrested until he stripped his zombie costume off revealing his image to the world. His fans in the crowd recognized him and instantly asked for his autograph.

"At least he won't be arrested…" I mumbled to myself.

Kilihara glared at me, "You have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

After Sho and I explained about why we were together he instantly calmed down. 

"So he isn't the serial killer that the news has been talking about?" Kilihara asked.

"No. He's just a perverted bastard that's after me," I told him with some humor in it.

"Eiji, you need to stop that talk about me! You know I was acting like Lord Raptor!" Sho shouted.

"Yeah, and I was just acting like the innocent cat that was going to get molested by the zombie," I added.

"Brat…" was all he said before he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked a few feet away from us.

"So anyway," I started, "Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?"

"What?!"

"I don't want to be with that guy all night honestly, and you were all alone too. You don't want to be a victim, right?"

Kilihara sighed, "I don't have nothing else to do, but wonder around the city. Fine, you two can tag along."

"Hoi-hoi!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Elsewhere, Ren and Jun were staying away from the neon lights of Tokyo. They were Dark Stalkers after all. Compared to the other characters who enjoyed the spotlight or could blend in with the humans as long as they don't use their powers, Demitri and Morrigan preferred dark places.

"Is there a reason why I'm with you?" Jun asked even though Ogata gave him a reason to be with him.

"Yes because we're the most popular pairing in Dark Stalkers," Ren said sarcastically.

"You act so cool yet you are just as perverted as that Sho bastard," Jun said with a sigh.

That causes Ren to grab onto Jun's wrist shocking him.

"Want to try me?" Ren asked in a seductive tone.

Normally, when Ren asks someone, they would fall for it easily. Not Jun. While the raven haired teen knew that Ren never tried anything sexually with anyone, Ren was still unpredictable. Jun tried not to flinch, but it looked like Ren really was going to try it with him.

_He's only trying to scare me._Jun told himself over and over again. However, the closer the actor came to him, the more he started to question himself.

Suddenly all of these images appeared in Jun's mind. They all revolved around his older brothers who were doing sexual acts with him. Just remembering those horrible days made Jun believe that Ren was going to hurt him. He snapped, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ren was surprised at Jun's sudden outburst. He let go of the raven haired teen only to have him flee into the city. Ren was going to do after him, but he wouldn't be able to catch him anyway because his fan girls would easily recognize him.

"What was that all about?" Ren asked himself.

He remembered that Ogata told him to stay with Jun no matter what, but Jun was a strong one. He wouldn't let a serial killer get to him. _If that's the case though, why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

* * *

Jun ran into the city without turning back. He was scared out of his mind. He couldn't think straight. 

_I saw Shoji _(3)_in Ren! _Jun thought to himself, _He's going to hurt me! I knew I shouldn't get too close to him!_

Jun stopped running to catch is breathe and calm down. When he did, he smiled faintly, "In the end Yubel (4), I'm the one who needs protection from the world…" he said to himself.

The raven haired teen continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo. He hated the lights in the city, but it was his choice to walk in this big crowd. He passed by the karaoke place where he was sure that Judai (in female form) and the girls were hanging out.

Jun finally reached a place where he could use his powers and fly away to his place. He was about to spread his wings when he felt someone grab them.

"It's Morrigan from Dark Stalkers!" the guy announced.

Jun turned around to see this middle age man standing behind him. He jumped back.

"You're so pretty, that you're turning me on!" the guy announced.

Jun started to shiver uncontrollably when he said that. The guy was talking about Morrigan, but he had no idea that he looked like her even without the long green hair.

The guy's shouts made other Morrigan fans appear behind him, and they were the same age as him.

"Wow, you're hot!" one of them shouted.

"I know!"

"Check out those breasts!"

" I wonder if they're real."

Jun fled the fans, but they were fast, or at least he thought they were. Jun was moving slower because he hadn't completely recovered from running from Ren. One of them ended up grabbing his bat wings and pushing him to the ground.

"I caught her!" he declared.

He was soon surrounded by the other guys who all wanted some Morrigan.

"Please have sex with me!" they pleaded.

They all started touching Jun in all the inappropriate places, but mostly his fake breasts. They couldn't tell that they were fake because they were so obsessed with finally being able to touch their Morrigan.

"Let go!" Jun screamed.

His screams weren't heard as they continue to pile up on him.

_Dammit! There's too many of them! _Jun thought to himself, _I won't be able to get away!_

Suddenly, someone came under the horde and scooped Jun into his arms. The man who saved him was a boy at least the age of 20, so he wasn't as old as those other men.

"You shouldn't hurt someone who's just cosplaying as Morrigan," he told them.

The middle aged men looked at him and glared.

"Who gives a damn if it isn't Morrigan or not!"

"All we want is some fun with her!"

The guy sighed, "That's where you guys are blind. This Morrigan is a guy."

They didn't believe him as they started chasing after him.

"I swear, these humans are pathetic," the man said. He looked at Jun and smiled gently, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of the frying pan!"

The man was surprisingly fast, so he managed to outrun the men or that was what Jun thought. He did not see that the man who saved him used a move to trap all of the men in an alley way and then kill them with his sharp objects piercing them all in the head killing them instantly. The blood ran into the sewers and into the street as well where people could see it. While people were screaming for help, Jun did not hear it. He felt very faint.

_Can't pass out yet…_ Jun told himself, _Not when I'm in this situation…_

Hi pleas weren't heard this time as he passed out from exhaustion. This is what the man wanted. When he was near his apartment or rather a love hotel, he called up someone on the phone.

"Kevin, if you want to see something interesting, come here at 10:00 PM. Don't tell Coach Baker about this."

* * *

_It was dark, dank and dreary where Jun was. He was on his oldest brother Shoji's bed. His hands were tied behind his back. His legs were also tied to prevent him from escaping. His whole body was exposed. He tried to call for help, but no one would here him. Not in this room. His two brothers Shoji and Chosaku came in eventually. They were still bickering about who would be able to do their youngest brother first. Jun wanted to move from his spot, but he couldn't. All he could do was wait for the results. He prayed that they wouldn't hurt him tonight. He was wrong as his oldest brother decided to go first. Chosaku left the room and locked it. Shoji took off his clothes and looked at his youngest brother with sinister eyes._

"_Little brother," he began as he slowly walked over to the bed. Jun tried to move to the far end of the bed, but the bed had it's limit and since the bed was next to the wall, his back hit the cold wall, "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"_

_Jun shut his eyes. His brother was going to telling him lies again. Shoji climbed up on the bed and grabbed Jun's wrist, "I love your body and how beautiful it is."_

_Jun tried to speak, but nothing came out._

"_And it belongs only to me and Chosaku."_

_He then felt the sexual harassment began. How could his brother touch him in his private spots like that? Why were they doing this to him? Why do they hate him so?_

"_And no one will ever love you the way your younger brother and I do."_

"_STOP IT!!!! PLEASE!!!!!"_

* * *

"STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!!!!" 

Jun woke up in sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably. _Why did that dream appear again? _he asked himself as he sat up. He realized that he was in someone else's bed, and it wasn't anyone familiar.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," said the calm voice that saved him earlier.

Jun looked at his savior. He frowned because he showed his vulnerable side when he was asleep, "Are you the one who saved me?"

"Of course."

Jun sighed with relief, but his joy didn't last long as he continued to think about his dream. He then looked at the wrist that Ren grabbed. He glared at it before turning his attention to the man who saved him.

"Why are their marks on that wrist of yours?" he asked innocently.

Jun was surprised that he knew about these marks. Judai was the other person who knew as well as the Ojama Trio, He wondered why they haven't appeared at the moment. He looked at him and sighed, "My apperception of you saving me is the secret of my marks…" Jun had a sorrowful look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry, "My older brothers hurt me in the worst way possible…I couldn't stand the torture they gave me, so I tried slitting my wrist over and over again, but I wouldn't die. I thought it was punishment from God for being the way I am now…I wonder why I can't die so easily…"

The man frowned, "I'm sorry that ever happened to you."

Jun smiled faintly, "It's fine now. I'm far away from them now where they can't touch me, and I have friends who care about me. People who actually accept me…even after being a jerk to them…"

While the man was listening to the raven haired teen, he was more focused on something else but didn't show it. He decided to change the subject to lighten the mood, "It's amazing that they're so many _Dark Stalkers_ at this time."

Jun went back to his cocky personality instantly, "You might say it's all because of the movie."

Jun did not realize that the man was leading him on. He changed the subject again, "So, I heard you had a cute friend."

Jun blushed thinking about Judai who was the guy he liked for two years, "He's not cute. He's just a slacker…"

The man grinned evilly, "So you are in love with Judai?"

Jun smiled faintly, "…Maybe I do…but…he's so stupid that he'll never understand how I feel…and because of what Yubel did to him...he doesn't even remember returning my feelings..."

Jun answered the question without realizing the situation. When he finally realized what the man said, he glared at him. "Wait! How did you know that Judai was my friend's name?"

The man stood up and stood next to the door preventing Jun from escaping, "I didn't. You just told me. I can't believe how gullible you are."

The man takes off his disguise reveling Eiji's and Sapphire's enemy Smoke. He seemed much older in the disguise, but it still looks like he's a 20 year old.

"You bastard!" Jun cursed.

"Very gullible indeed," Smoke said.

Jun was about to get up from the bed, but something held him down.

"You won't be going anywhere succumb," Smoke began, "I drugged you when you were asleep, so you won't have enough energy to fight back. Plus I raised a barrier around the love hotel so no one can trace you or me. You can't speak to your Guardians, use your powers or anything."

Jun froze. This guy led him into a trap.

"You can come in now!" Smoke shouted. He opened the door revealing three Japanese middle age gangsters and one American who was black and had blonde hair.

"**What do you want Smoke?**" the American asked in English, "**You told me that you wanted me to participate in something that will excite me.**"

Smoke grinned, "**I did, and it has to do with that boy from Bad Luck.**" He pointed to the raven haired teen who glared at all five men, "**I hoped you trained you body for this Bobby Max**."

Bobby at first was shocked what Smoke was planning to do to him, "**I don't want to participate in these sexual activities you come up with. It's bad enough that you killed when you were younger and when Mr. Baker took you in when you got away from the police and snuck onto the plane to America, you ended up becoming a serial killer killing and raping 2920 people.**"

"**Correction, it's 2999 victims counting the time I have been in Japan recently, and that boy will be my 3000****th**** victim of rape.**"

While the two were talking in English, Jun thought of a way to get out of here and that was to shatter the window and escape with all the strength he had left. The plan would have worked if the gangsters didn't yank him off the bed. One of them was just as muscular as Bobby as he was the one who held onto the raven haired teen. He had one hand covering Jun's mouth preventing him from screaming and the other hand wrapped around his entire body preventing any movement.

"**If you want to do this on your own be my guest, but I will not go around raping a kid.**"

"**You might have a better tennis match if you do though. The person you are facing is pretty good friends with him. An automatic win will turn into a challenge,**" Smoke told him.

Bobby was debating whether or not to participate in this. He reluctantly agreed. Smoke grinned in triumph as he turned toward Jun.

"It's a shame that I found out that you already lost your innocence. It would have been more fun," Smoke said with a sigh.

Jun glanced at Smoke with fear in his eyes. He wouldn't of had been scared if it weren't for him being in the same situation when he was a kid. The only difference was that the people planning to rape him wasn't his brothers, and there were five of them. Not two.

He gasped when he felt the guy holding onto him slip down slip down his pants and grope his ass. That made Jun snap again. He bit the guy's hand as the guy released him. "LET GO YOU PERVERT!" Jun said a little too late.

"I knew you would resist even if you had been raped before," Smoke moaned.

The three gangsters managed to capture Jun again and forced him on his knees. Bobby still didn't want anything to do with this. He stood near the door.

Smoke groaned, "**If you don't want to participate in this, I won't force you," **he told him, "**Just guard the door to make sure no one comes in beside Kevin. Otherwise I will kill you.**"

"**W-Wait! Kevin isn't going to**-"

"**He's just going to watch. Nothing else.**"

Bobby didn't want to defy Smoke. He knew the guy was trouble when Coach Baker allowed him on the American team, but he was insane. He left the room to guard the door.

"Now, back to you," Smoke smiled sadistically at Jun, "I wonder how good you are at sex."

"You sick bastard!" Jun cursed, "You think you can get away with this?!"

"Not really," Smoke said flatly, "After all, Eiji is going to know about it when we play a match."

Jun was horrified. Smoke was going to rape him to provoke Eiji into wanting to play him more and get his revenge.

"I wonder what his reaction would be when one of my many victims is a member from Bad Luck. I wonder how your band would react. I wonder how the whole world would react."

"You're not going to-"

"I am. I'm going to expose to the whole world your body," Smoke then asked one of the gangsters to take out a camera. The guy ended up taking out two, "With the pictures I take of you and the sexual activity, people will think of you as a dirty boy. On the pictures I'll write up who did this to you and how I took the picture. I'll post these pictures on the internet where online sexual predators will see it and want you as well. You won't be able to show your face to anyone ever again! And Bad Luck will only have bad luck after you're gone!"

Jun hid his eyes underneath his hair. He surprisingly grinned, "What's in it for you?"

Smoke's constant rambling stopped, "What?"

"What is in it for you?" Jun asked again, "Is it out of envy, lust, jealousy or something else? What will you get after you're finished with me? You will have nothing, but another sin that will be left in your heart. That weight must be heavy for a bastard like you who couldn't even win Eiji's heart even if he tried."

That resulted in Smoke losing his temper for a split second. He slapped the raven haired teen. Realizing what he did, he frowned, "I can't believe I showed this side to you."

"This proves I'm right," Jun said with that evil grin on his face, "If you want me to satisfy your greed then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Smoke clenched his fist, but it didn't last long because he came up with a quick comeback, "Then after I'm done with you, I'll rape that Judai kid."

Jun wasn't smiling anymore. He was terrified at what he said, "W-What?"

"You heard me. I won't be satisfied until I ruin many people, so after you, I'll take that brown whore for myself."

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON JUDAI!" Jun screamed.

Smoke was rather surprised at the sudden outburst. He was glad though. He found two of Jun's weaknesses. Judai and rape. Add it together and he could easily control him.

"I won't do anything to him, if you give me what I want," Smoke threatened.

Jun couldn't trust this insane ninja. He might just attack Judai when he's done with him. After a long pause, Jun told him, "…Do what you want with me. Just…don't hurt…" Tears unconsciously fell down his cheek, "Don't hurt Judai…he is the whole reason why I'm still alive today…"

Smoke had won the war of manipulation, "That's better. You are now my toy, so you better keep me satisfied." He then grabbed at one of Jun's spike and pulled the teen close, "I which I could be gentle, but rape isn't suppose to be the sweetest thing in the world for the victim."

**Warning: Rape from here on out!**

Smoke ordered the gangsters to pull him to the floor. They obeyed as they all pushed him down to the floor with their strength. The all then proceeded to strip him, but Smoke stopped them.

"It's not fun when you just pull his clothes off," Smoke handed them all one kunai, "It's more exiting when the victim cries in pain from the loss of blood and screaming for help that will never come."

The gangsters agreed. They took the kunai and cut up Jun's costume as well as the black cloak that he was wearing underneath it. While they did pull it off, the outfits were torn and crumbled making them deplorable. Once he was exposed to all of them, Smoke began taking pictures of just his naked body.

"You may start at any time after you take your clothes off."

They did just that. They decided that the thin gangster would start first before the middle one and then the muscular one unless Smoke said so.

"Okay, Sa, you go first. Then Ka, and finally Na."

Sa started the torture when he entered his tongue into Jun's mouth. Jun gasped at the unknown feeling. He was going to give them what they wanted, but the memories of his brothers weren't helping at all. Jun ended up resisting to Sa's delight. He used his free hands to rub at Jun's body. He was surprised at how smooth it was. He released the teen from the kiss before proceeding for another. Jun groaned in pain from it as it was more painful. He struggled to get Sa's body off of him, but it was no use. He felt a hand replace those sour lips blocking him from shouting. Sa kissed the teen's neck. The groans came out as muffles as Sa continued kissing his neck. He then proceeded to his stomach and finally to his cock. Once Sa's mouth was on his cock, there was no way to get him off of it. The gangster agonized the teen's cock. Jun screeched, but the screech was so soft that it didn't even come out at all. He continued to play with the cock until finally he got tired and moved back up to the mouth. He kissed passionately, but Jun refused to return the kiss. That caused the gangster to stop the kiss only to bite him on the lips until Jun opened his mouth again allowing access to it. Sa's tongue explored his mouth again only wanting more pleasure than the last kiss.

While the rape was taking place, Smoke continued taking pictures of it. He was laughing hysterically you might have thought that he was drunk, "That's it! Now let me see a more terrorized face! People love seeing a face full of pain!"

Jun wanted to say something to him, but it came out in muffles again. He was forced on his back ready for more torture. Sa then got out the kunai, but that was when he noticed a strange mark on his back, "Hey boss! I found something you should see."

Smoke stopped taking pictures to look at what Sa was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw the mark in a shape of a bat on his back. He smiled sadistically, "This is his birthmark. Eiji had one similar to this only it was on his belly and in the shape of a tennis racket. If you touch it then all struggles will cease to exist."

Sa's face darkened, "Really? Is that's the case, I'll just touch it."

That is what he did. When that happened, Jun's body seemed to have froze immediately. His eye's became lifeless. Looking at him now, he looked like a broken china doll.

"He's all yours," Smoke told Sa.

Sa sighed, "I'm done for now. I just want some bloodshed."

Sa took out the kunai again and slashed at Jun's back. Jun's eyes were full of life again, but they had sorrow and pain in them as well. The blood on Jun's pale skin made him look more beautiful in the rapists POV. Sa continued to cut at him until there were all of these cuts on his back as well as his rear and back of his legs. Jun panted heavily trying to catch his breathe. Sa wasn't going to let him, but was stopped by Ka and Na.

"It's our turn Sa. You had your filling," they told him.

Sa stepped down instantly and put his clothes back on. Ka and Na took over and they were worse than Sa.

Ka decided to whip the teen with his belt that he had on his pants. As the gangster whipped the teen's rear senselessly, Jun continued to resist, and it was showing more and more. His fear of rape was taking over him.

Na on the other hand pushed the teen over to his front. Ka ended up whipping Jun's stomach and front part of his legs. Na got out the kunai and cut Jun's cheek. Blood dripped from the wounds onto the floor that was mixed with sweat and urine. Jun felt tears rolling down his eyes. He tried to hold them in, but the pain was too much for him. He let them flow to the rapist's pleasure.

"That's a good little boy," Smoke said in a crazy tone, "Show all your pain, so I can take a picture of it."

After all the whipping and cutting was done, Jun was covered in bruises. Most of them seemed like they would be permanent.

Smoke heard the door and knew who it was, "You can come in Kevin."

Kevin came into the room, "You told me that you wanted to show me something at 10 so what did you-" Kevin cut himself off when he saw what was going on. All the blood that was in the room made him tremble in fear the first time in his life, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you something that will happen to Echizen Ryoma when he loses," he lied.

"T-This is-"

"Gay porn."

Bobby came into room. When he did, Kevin turned to him. The body builder placed his big hand over Kevin's face. He shouldn't be seeing this.

"**You're going too far Smoke,**" Bobby told him, "**Showing you raping someone in front of him!**"

"I'm a serial killer. This is what I do for a living," Smoke told him.

"That's…a…lie…"

Everyone turned to the weak voice which was Jun.

"Eiji told me…" he continued weakly, "that you…were…a kind…person…when you…protected…him…and Sapphire…from the bullies…that…hurt you…guys…so…much…"

"You still have that much strength to speak?" Smoke questioned in an emotionless tone. He walked up to the teen and grabbed him by the spiky hair again, "You will speak only when spoken to. You are my prey, so you better start acting like one you bitch!"

Smoke threw him to the floor. The teen began coughing up blood from the pain he was receiving.

"**You know,**" Smoke began, "**I always thought that you two liked seeing people suffer. Especially you Kevin. You went on that streak to hurt people from all tennis clubs, and you didn't care if you hurt them or not. I don't see why this is affecting you.**"

The two Americans didn't say anything as Bobby forced Kevin out of the room, so he wouldn't see anything anymore. Bobby gave him another cold stare before slamming the door behind him.

"Losers," was all Smoke said before turning to Jun, "It's my turn, so I ask you two to take all the pictures that are left on the film. I will be going at him the longest and the hardest."

The three gangsters obeyed.

Smoke grabbed a hold of Jun's chin and raised it up. Jun shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see those red eyes. The eyes with murderous intentions.

"You will enjoy this boy," Smoke told him.

Jun gasped when he felt Smoke's tongue in his. He opened his eyes and saw Shoji in him. He instantly panicked and kicked his feet, but it was useless. Smoke's weight proved to be stronger than weak kicks that were going numb.

"You can't fight back anymore, can you?" Smoke asked him.

Smoke undressed himself and threw his clothes on the bed which was where he dragged Jun to, "The grand finale should be on something soft."

Smoke instantly went for the birthmark. He touched it which made Jun go under his control.

"Shouldn't you pull the sexual acts now?" he asked the teen.

Jun slowly raised his head up. Even though his eyes were lifeless, they were filled with so much sorrow that it would have broken your heart. Jun's body moved on its own and proceeded to Smoke's cock. He put his mouth on it and began sucking it. Smoke loved the pleasure of someone sucking on his cock and he was proud of it. Ka and Na were taking pictures of the scene. Smoke then stuck his finger up the teen's anus and smiled, "Everything about you is so dedicate."

Jun wasn't listening. Not anymore. He had no will to fight. All he wanted to do was save Judai.

"I love you, Jun," Smoke told him with mockery in his tone. "After all you make a serial killer's life more easier by letting me know more about you and destroying your life. _If a Guardian is this easy to capture then getting Eiji back will be even easier._"

The three words that Smoke told him broke his heart. He didn't want to hear it from a serial killer. He was hearing his older brothers telling him that they loved him which was a lie. The world was full of lies. Jun continued to cry hoping that maybe the tears would get him to stop this torture, but nothing could stop him. Not even God himself.

**End of Rape**

* * *

The next morning, Eiji thanked Kilihara for letting him stay over his place. 

"Don't mention it. I still think you should go back home," Kilihara stated.

Eiji ignored that comment as he rushed off to school. Sho rushed off to go hit up on some hot chicks. Kilihara went to Rikkadai but his mind was on the marks that he saw on Eiji's body. Those weren't normal and he didn't remember seeing THAT many of them when he first met up with him.

* * *

When school ended the Regulars decided that they were going to train again. That was until Eiji got a call from Judai. 

"What do you mean he didn't come back home?" Eiji asked over the phone.

All attention was turned to Eiji who had a worried expression on his face.

"…I'll call you if I find him…"

Eiji hung up the phone. His expression his face was filled with mixed emotions, "Dammit Ren! Aren't you suppose to be with Jun?!"

"What happened?" Sapphire questioned.

"…Jun didn't come back home last night…" Eiji mumbled.

Everyone who heard that announcement gasped.

"Manjoume-sanda is missing?!"

"That can't be!"

"He's suppose to be the person we look up to!"

"All of you be quiet!" Tezuka shouted.

The freshmen and sophomores silenced immediately.

"Jun should be okay…" Sapphire mumbled.

"I think he'll be okay to. After all he is the Manjoume-sanda!" Eiji laughed. The laughter didn't last long though because he felt a very weak aura near the entrance of the school. He ran off the tennis court to the aura. His bad feeling was becoming reality. When he made it to the entrance, he screamed.

"JUN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

The other Regulars and Sapphire heard his scream and rush over to the entrance of the school. Luckily, no one was there to see what was going on. They were all shocked to see what they saw. Jun who was on the ground rested on Eiji's lap. His clothes (which were put on) were torn, so almost nothing was glamorous about it anymore. Any bare skin that was shown was red either from the cuts he obtained or the wounds he endured. He was obviously broken from the inside if the outside was this bad.

"I don't care what he says about me…" Jun began weakly. He was on the verge of losing his voice, "He could hate me…curse me…do anything he wants with me, but…why did he have to bring Judai into it…"

Eiji was confused, "Jun…"

Jun let his vulnerable side again as he started to cry which astonished everybody, "It's not fair…I love Judai…but…IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE SOMEBODY THAT YOU'D WANT TO DEFEND HIM NO MATTER WHAT?!"

Eiji heard that quote before. Jun said this during the Rikkadai match, "Jun…"

"Judai…won't want me anymore…" Jun sobbed. His vision was getting blurrier from the loss of blood and being kept up all night, "He'll…abandon…me…"

Jun couldn't keep himself awake anymore. He collapsed in Eiji's arms.

"MANJOUME!"

"MANJOUIME-SEMPAI!

"JUN!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP! RIGHT NOW!"

"HE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

Ryoma was the one who reacted first and rushed into to a nearby telephone pull and called the ambulance.

Eiji didn't panic when Jun fainted. He was flabbergasted at what Jun told him. _Jun loves Judai? _He asked himself. _He was hurt this badly because he's…gay? _Eiji noticed a cut on Jun's arm. He knew that no one else could read it, and when he read it, his blood boiled. The cut was actually words that said Property of the Serial Killer. Eiji recognized that hand writing anywhere. _Smoke you son of a bitch! How dare you do this to him!_

Eventually the ambulance came. The doctors came and took Jun away from Eiji and laid him out on a stretcher. They checked his pulse, and he didn't have that much time to live if they didn't get to the hospital now. The doctors allowed Sapphire to go with them when she showed them her doctor's degree. Eiji wanted to go to, but Sapphire wouldn't let him.

"Get Bad Luck!" Sapphire ordered him, "It's best if they know what happened."

Eiji didn't say anything as the ambulance door closed. It zoomed away taking his best friend with it.

Eiji instantly dialed Bad Luck, but he dialed the Dark Stalker group as well and asked Ogata if he could get the President of LME to bring one of those limos to drive the Seigaku Regulars to the hospital.

* * *

The process of Ogata getting to Seigaku and driving the Regulars to the hospital took 20 minutes. Jun could be dead for all they knew. As soon as the limo stopped in front of the hospital, Eiji rushed inside the building to the emergency room. The Regulars were following behind him. At the front of the emergency door, the red light was still glowing meaning the patient was still being treated. The Dark Stalker cast were already there. Mitsuki was the only one officially crying. Kaede allowed her to use her shoulder. Her eye's were opened proving that the situation was serious. Kyoko and Sho glared at Ren who was suppose to be the one to guard Jun last night. Ren showed no sign or remorse. The Shinigami group floated over everyone's head with the Ojama Trio who were crying over their master. Shuichi, Azmaria, and Judai's female Guardian Luchia Nanami (5) tried to comfort them, but what could they do? Their master was hurt because they weren't there to protect him. What surprised Eiji though was that Judai showed no emotion. He knew that the brunette would break down any minute, but why wasn't he crying now? (Maria was with her grandfather BTW.) 

Eiji wanted to yell at Ren for letting this happen to Jun, but what good would that do? It would cause more pain, and it wouldn't change what happened last night.

The Regulars selected to play the Americans Atobe, Sanada, Oshitari, Sengoku, and Kilihara came 10 minutes later asking the Seigaku Regulars what happened. Someone would have explained what happened, but before he got the chance, the red light went off and the doctors and Sapphire came out. Kyoko was the first one to ask what Jun's status was. The doctor paid no attention to her as he turned to Judai, "Is there a Yuki Judai here?"

Judai snapped out of his snapped out of his trance and stepped forward, "That's me."

"Yuki Judai what is your impression of Manjoume Jun?" the doctor asked, Whatever Judai's response was going to determine what the doctor would say next.

"…When we first met…I thought he was a jerk…" Judai started out.

That surprised everyone. This was the first time that Judai said something harsh about the raven haired teen.

"Judai?" Shuichi was cut off as the brunette continued.

"But Jun acted like a jerk to hide his heart from the world after what his cruel brothers did to him. I noticed this after I defeated him in a duel. He was fighting so hard against them…"

_**Judai-chan, what are you-**_Luchia was cut off as well.

"After that incident where I stood up to his brothers, we became friends. I hung out with him more than my other friends just to understand him better. I realized that he was so lonely that I would do anything to protect him just like my other friends…but I wondered to myself when we became more than just friends." Judai looked like he was going to break down at any minute, "I never understood this feeling…I had it ever since we came here…but it's been increasing inside of me more and more…and…" A single tear fell from the brunette's eyes, "I just don't want Jun to die…if he did…then I don't know what to do…"

"Judai…" Eiji mumbled.

Looking at the chocolate eyed duelist, you would feel sorry for him. The doctor gave a depressed atmosphere as he faced the bluenette. "Hibiki-san, I think it's better if you tell him."

The doctor steps behind her as Sapphire turned to the brunette. She didn't want to meet his eyes because if she did, then she would be at fault as well. After the silence in the room, Sapphire finally announced, "I'm sorry to say this Judai, but…Jun has fallen into a coma…"

Judai's world seem to fall from those words, "No way…"

Sapphire then explained the details to everyone else, "The serial killer got to him, but he didn't kill him. Instead, he brutally raped him…" that was enough to drop the temperature in the room, "…but judging from the injuries, it seemed more like a gang rape then anything else. I assume that three of the rapists were normal gangsters and the last one was the serial killer."

"Jun can't-"

"He was also stabbed over and over again with a sharp object and was whipped as well. He lucky to be alive…"

Nobody said anything, but sobs were heard from Mitsuki, Kyoko, Luchia, and the Ojama Trio.

"The same thing happened to me," Shuichi began, "But that was a long time ago…when I was still alive…"

To those who knew about the world of magic, heard what he said, but no words came out from their mouths.

Eiji turned to Judai who was already on his knees crying for the raven haired teen. He felt sorry for him. Someone as innocent as him had to hear something about the cruel world.

"Eiji," Sapphire began, "I think you saw something on Jun's arm."

Eiji looked at her straight in the eye, "Yeah…I saw words written on his arm that read Property of the Serial Killer."

Sapphire's face darkened, "We both know who that writing belongs to, and that is gives more the reason to kill him."

Sapphire shouldn't of had said the word 'kill' in front of the doctors. She could have lost her privilege of becoming a doctor if she didn't back this up as, "The stupid police should have kept him in prison for life…"

Everyone turned to Eiji who knew who the serial killer was just by reading the hand writing of the serial killer.

"Who is it, Eiji?" Oishi questioned him.

"Hiroto Smoke."

* * *

**Me: I end if here with a cliffhanger of 11162 words.**

**Kitsune: OMG! JUN! NOT HIM!**

**Me: Be happy I didn't kill him.**

**Kitsune:…**

**Me: -sigh- I originally planned for Judai to be the victim as I stated in the last chapter. The major difference was how he was picked up by Smoke. **

**Yohko: Basically, the whole incident of Judai pulling off Jun's costume was suppose to play a bigger role. Jun would still be mad at Judai and that anger makes Jun kick Judai out of his house. Judai was suppose to go to Mitsuki's mansion, but instead, he wonders around the city and is recognized as a member of Bad Luck by the fan girls. The fan girls chase after him and Smoke (not in disguise) picks him up and leads him away, but a few stubborn fan girls follow them and Smoke ends up killing them when Judai wasn't looking. **

**Me: Judai is then taken to the love hotel and gets drunk with alcohol. Smoke's question was if Jun and Judai going out and Judai who was sober replies "Yes, but that bastard kicked me out because I accidentally showed public affection." Judai then asks how did they know that the two were going out, and Smoke replies that he didn't and that is when the other three gangsters come in and bond him. Smoke threatens to hurt Jun which Judai responds "Do what you want with me if your life needs something hot." That results in Smoke revealing Judai's female form to the gangsters with the cold water and the brunette is raped in his female form. **

**Yohko: Judai's words would have been the same, but because of this Momo did not make Judai the victim because this would be copying the Gravitation plot when Shuichi is raped by the leader of ASK. Shuichi would also mention that this is actually what happened to him in the past.**

**Kitsune: Also, since Judai was raped in his female form, Momo was going to add that she was pregnant and the whole situation would have been worse. While Judai wouldn't of had been in a coma, he was thinking of suicide. **

**Me: Notes! **

**1. This episode happened on two completely different days, but for this story it happened on the same day. Ryoma doesn't go asking tennis clubs of where Kevin was and Atobe doesn't call him the spoiled brat. In the story, Eiji is the one who's calling him the spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted. **

**2. Shadow Blade is one of Morrigan's techniques in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Basically her elbow grows out a blade and slashes her opponent with an upper cut that hit's the opponent 5 times, but if it misses or if blocked successfully then she's wide opened for an attack. I accidentally use this move when I'm trying to use her Soul Fist move to keep my opponent away (particularly Omega Red, Cyclops, and Colossus) and I only end up coming closer to them.**

**3. Shoji Manjoume is Jun's oldest brother in YGOGX. He is very harsh to his brother just like Jun's other brother Chosaku is. He's always talking about world domination. **

**4. Yubel is the main antagonist in YGOGX season 3 and is the reason why Judai became serious in the 4th season. She only wanted to protect Judai when he was younger and in order to do that, she hurt everyone who hurt him. Judai ended up losing all of his friends because of what she did. That caused Judai to send her into space in a capsule where she was alone for years until she escaped and came back for him. She goes as far as hurting Judai's other friends to open his eyes to what she wanted. At the end of season 3, she and Judai merge together and become one. They then walk down the path of an adult and that is where Running out of Time happens. When Judai returns to Duel Academy. This story is the sequel to Running out of Time, so if you like YGOGX or want to know more about what happened to Judai and Jun before they came to Eiji's world, read that story. You won't be disappointed. **

**5. Luchia Nanami from Mermaid Melody finally makes her appearance at long last! She is the protagonist of Mermaid Melody. She is the pink mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. I won't say anything about how she died in my story.**

**Me: The preview!**

"This is just great. Our star gets raped before the day of the match and now the Dark Stalker cast can't perform without him! And that stupid brunette isn't here to here this either!"

"SHUT UP SHO!"

"I'll shut up if you tell me what we should so about the song that he and Judai were suppose to sing and with the rehearsal!"

Everyone turns to Ogata.

"The only thing we can do is now…is decide a song of who is going to sing and change the lines of what you guys were originally going to say."

* * *

"Eiji, are you feeling okay? You look like you're sick or something." 

"I'm fine Kyoko-sempai."

"But, you're sweating all over-"

"I SAID I'M OKAY!"

Silence.

"…I'm not okay…"

* * *

"Eiji, have you seen Judai?" 

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I haven't seen him after he left the hospital."

"He's probably at his place blaming himself for what happened."

* * *

"I'm going to kill you now Hiroto Smoke." 

"Oh, so you're that bitch's boyfriend."

"You shouldn't refer Manjoume as a bitch you son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Judai, what is wrong with you?!" 

"I'm not Judai. I'm his other side."

* * *

**Me: Next chapter, Judai goes back to his other personality and he's going to get his revenge on Smoke if Eiji doesn't stop him of course. **

**Kitsune: Dark Stalker cast is in crises! **

**Me: Readers, please read and review. My beta reader is taking a break until January 1 2008. She has a life too, so I'm not going to pile my chapters on her, so the stories will be posted faster without her editing. Ja ne! I'm going to bed since it's like 1:06 AM over here.**


	25. I'm Not Okay

**I'm Not Okay**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, and Dark Stalkers.**

**Me: I'M BORED!**

**Yohko: We know Momo. We know.**

**Me: I want to talk to Aussa, but I can't get on the frickin' internet!**

**Kitsune: So sad…**

**Me: Just as sad as this chapter. Enjoy the chapter. The rating goes back to T. _Italics with quotation marks mean that the character is acting out in a play or a drama or a movie. _The quotes are either from Dark Stalkers or Skip Beat.**

Chapter 25: I'm Not Okay

* * *

**Azmaria's POV**

There was more than one reason to hate Smoke now after Eiji told us that he raped Jun. The temperature in the waiting room was suffocating. The aura around the Dark Stalker cast was very dark. You could no longer go near them. It was like the dark possessed them.

"So that bastard went that far, huh?" Kaede asked in a dangerous tone dropping out the 'de gozaru' from her sentence.

"That finally gives revenge a meaning," Kyoko added.

Ren's cell phone began ringing. When he picked it up, it seemed like the director of the Dark Stalker was on the other line. He told Ren something which made Ren hang up the phone. He turned to the Dark Stalker cast and announced, "Ogata-san wants us back at the building right now."

The Regulars were shocked at the sudden withdrawal. The Dark Stalker cast didn't say anything as they all turned toward the exit. Judai was the only one who didn't budge from his spot. Sapphire grabbed Eiji's wrist and told him not to go.

"Don't you care about Jun?" she asked him.

Eiji slowly turned his head toward her. He had cold eyes that were of the dark ones, "I leave his care in your hands Sapphire." was all he said to get her to let him go.

The Dark Stalker group didn't waited for Eiji before they all left with there backs turned to us. They didn't even bother taking Judai with them. It was messed up, but I noticed that Mitsuki looked behind her before keeping up with them. I realized that they left him not because Judai was a burden or he was moving too slow, but because they wanted him to decide what to do next.

I stood there realizing that Eiji didn't want me to follow him. He wanted me to stay with the Ojama Trio, Shuichi and Luchia and wait for Jun to recover.

"Sapphire," Tezuka-buchou began. We all turned our attention to our captain, "How long will it take to treat Manjoume?"

Sapphire had an unsure look on her face, "His injuries might never heal…but maybe I can heal him in three days if all goes well. If that happens then Jun will be conscious to tell us what happened…but if the operation fails…it might take months…even years for him to wake up…"

Judai couldn't handle the pressure of not being able to talk to Jun if the operation to heal him failed. He stood up and ran out of the waiting room. Sengoku tried to stop him, but Sapphire told him to let the brunette go.

"Judai's taking this the hardest," Sapphire said, "He's the one closest to Jun, and he couldn't even protect him. How would you feel if your best friend was in the hospital bed right now?"

Nothing was said after that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

At the LME building, Kyoko was the first one to yell at Ogata at why they he called them. Ogata said that the president of the LME wanted to talk to them. He led them to the president's office. The guy was in his chair as Maria was in front of the table. She glanced at them but showed no emotion. The Dark Stalker lined up from shortest to tallest before the president turned his chair around to face them.

"I called you here because of a very urgent business," he began, "That revolves around the USA-Japan match."

"Is this more important than Jun?" Eiji questioned angrily.

"The president looked at the red head and sighed, "It's just as important."

"We have to find Hiroto Smoke!" Mitsuki announced surprising everyone, "As long as he's on the streets, no one is safe! We can't have him participating in the tournament!"

"Mitsuki, be quiet," Ren told her.

"How can I?! A member of Bad Luck is in the hospital because he was raped! Did you hear me?! RAPE!"

Takuto hushed the blonde girl. Mitsuki looked like she was going to cry again.

"The American coach," the president began, "Is asking the Dark Stalker cast to come to the match to boost the ratings of his team."

That shocked everyone.

"What the hell?!" Takuto cursed.

"Who would boost a rating for a team we don't even know?!" Kyoko questioned.

"That's what I thought." The president put his hands in resting position and showed the look of a business man, "From what he told me, Mr. Baker wants the Dark Stalker rating to go down resulting in this movie production to be canceled. In other words, they don't want Ogata's movie to be a hit for if it was, then we can remake the American version Dark Stalkers and make it the biggest video game hit in Japan."

"Too bad Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts is the biggest hit," Sho said sarcastically.

"Don't state the obvious," Ishida told him in a solemn voice.

"He also," the president continued, "Doesn't want Bad Luck to perform in the match." They all knew what he was leading on to, "I think he hired Hiroto Smoke to ruin Bad Luck before the day they were suppose to perform."

"More of the reason to hate him," Kaede said in a dangerous tone.

Sho sighed exasperatedly, "This is just great. Our star gets raped before the day of the match and now the Dark Stalker cast can't perform without him! And that stupid brunette isn't here to hear this either!"

"SHUT UP SHO!" Eiji yelled.

"I'll shut up if you tell me what we should so about the song that he and Judai were suppose to sing and with the rehearsal!"

Eiji said nothing. Instead, he and everyone else turn to Ogata.

"The only thing we can do is now," the bishonen began, "Is decide a song of who is going to sing and change the lines of what you guys were originally going to say."

"In other words, do what you want in the rehearsal," the president said, "No song is needed."

"How are we suppose to do what we want?" Ren asked.

"Anything you want. You can make fun of the characters. Portray them the way you want. Do anything that would make the audience start a fandom online. Anything that can get everyone's attention away from the American team."

Eiji grinned evilly, "In other words, we can embarrass the American team anyway we want."

"Exactly. Two can play at this game when it comes to trying to ruin Bad Luck."

"…How are we suppose to tell the audience though about Bad Luck not performing though?" Takuto questioned.

Kyoko, Kaede, and Sho grinned evilly as well when they realized that they could do anything they wanted in the opening.

"We just have to make fun of Jun which won't get the audience suspicious about his and Judai's whereabouts."

Mitsuki was very offended by this statement as she was about to mention that Jun was raped again if it weren't for Ren explaining to her what was going to happen. She smiled brightly when she realized that in the opening, she can make peace with the Dark Stalkers.

"We are so putting the Mortal Combat theme in the opening," Sho said.

"And we can put straight pairings," Kyoko added.

"And hentai," Sho added to piss Kyoko off.

"And of course we can put a rivalry between Lord Raptor and Hsien Ko," Ren finished up.

The conversation went on and on about what they could do in the opening. The president silenced everyone so he could continue speaking.

"There is some important business I need you to do after the opening and during the matches," he began. He got out a stack of papers and plopped them on his desk. Ren was the one who looked through them. His eyes widened when he saw what it said, "There seems to be some dark business going on in the tournament. Some include illegal gambling and threats of bombings in the Tokyo Dome which is where everything would take place."

Everyone's face darkened.

"Does that mean that everyone in Tokyo Dome tomorrow is endanger of being killed?" Kaede asked.

"Yes and that is only if the American team loses," the president answered.

Sho smirked, "This Mr. Baker person is going to be a poor sport if the Japan team wins. To cover his lost, he'll blow up the dorm, but the question is, how did he put the bombs up?"

"Smoke," Eiji answered, "If what Mr. President says is true then Smoke is working as his right hand man to ensure that the American team wins."

"The guy is becoming a scum now," Ishida mumbled.

"Well, anyone who hires someone like Smoke to do the dirty work will be now and forever a scum of Hell, nya."

Sho went over to Eiji and rested his arm on the cat boy's shoulder, "This might be a perfect opportunity for you."

Eiji didn't like his advances, "If you're trying to hit on me, I'm telling Shuichiro."

"It's not that but," Sho leaned closer to Eiji's ear and whispered so only he could hear him, "If that Hiroto bastard really is behind this, then this is your chance to extract revenge."

Eiji's eyes widened at the wonderful opportunity, "W-What do you mean?"

"Embarrass him in front of a big crowd, and if he tries to harm you in any way, the police will arrest him. If he lies, us Dark Stalkers will back you up. It's a win-win situation and this can increase your popularity. You'll be a star like me in no time."

Eiji's face was unreadable after Sho told him that. He would so love to get his revenge on him after all the pain he suffered for the past years and the humiliation to be saved by someone else, "That guy is dead tomorrow."

"I'm glad you think it my way, kid."

* * *

The president excused the Dark Stalkers cast, but not before telling them that tomorrow they had to stop the gambling schemes and disarm all of the time bombs by using magic. Everything would be okay though as the audience would think that it was all an act. 

Eiji was very pleased with the conversation because he learned that revenge was around the corner. Kyoko however thought that he wasn't okay.

"Eiji, are you feeling okay? You look like you're sick or something."

"I'm fine Kyoko-sempai."

"But, you're sweating all over-"

"I SAID I'M OKAY!"

Kyoko was shocked by his sudden outburst. Eiji realized who he yelled at and frowned. "…I'm not okay…" he told her.

"Is it because of the conversation-"

Eiji was going to show her that he was not okay, "I can extract revenge on that bastard for all he's done to me!"

Kyoko was surprised at the answer. She squinted her eyes at him. Her fists were shaking in anger, "Is revenge the only thing you care of?"

Eiji was confused, "What do you mean Kyoko? You said that you would get revenge on Sho, so what's wrong with me not getting my revenge on Smoke?"

Kyoko didn't look at the cat boy straight in the eyes. She just turned away, "It's nothing…"

Azmaria suddenly appeared in front of Eiji. He accidentally scratched at her face. There was a scratch on her face. While everyone with magic could tell that the person who was scratched was Azmaria, to those who didn't know magic there was a scratch in the middle of nowhere.

"S-Sorry Az!" Eiji apologized, "You startled me."

Azmaria was still recovering from the cat attack and sighed, "Baka."

"Is there a reason why you aren't with O-chibi?" Eiji asked getting down to business.

"Eiji, have you seen Judai?" she asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I haven't seen him after he left the hospital."

"He's probably at his place blaming himself for what happened."

"…I guess…he just looked so sad…but then I noticed something that no one else did."

"What was that?"

"His eyes changed color. They weren't brown anymore. They were orange and blue."

Eiji was rather confused. Who ever heard of a person with orange and blue eyes. He decided to leave the LME building and check up on Judai. Azmaria followed him.

* * *

Eiji was stunned when he realized that Judai wasn't at his place. He must have went somewhere else. Possibly to commit suicide or possibly to… 

"Oh shit!"

Eiji bolted over to the tennis courts. He knew that that was where the brunette would be.

* * *

Judai was at the tennis court, but for some reason, this Judai was different. While he did have the orange and blue eyes, he seemed much taller, and I mean taller than Jun like an inch taller. His red duel jacket seemed longer as well. The brunette's bangs went all the way a little past his shoulder. His face was what gave everything away that he changed. He had a cold expression that was directed to the person on the other side of the tennis court which was none other than Smoke. 

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Smoke began in a innocent yet a sadistic tone, "I get to see another side of the once sweet Judai."

"I'm going to kill you now Hiroto Smoke," he said simply.

"Oh, so you're that bitch's boyfriend, I see."

"You shouldn't refer Manjoume as a bitch you son of a bitch!" Judai cursed.

Instead of brining out a tennis racket, he got a gun. Smoke's eyebrow's rose a little, "Little Red Riding Hood has a gun to kill the wolf that had sex with his boyfriend."

"Don't mess with me you bastard! What did you do to him?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Manjoume would never let himself be raped that easily!"

Smoke's evil smile gave everything away, "I told him that I would rape and kill you after I was done with him. He didn't want you dead so he submitted to me like a good little rich boy. And to think that I was going to keep my promise."

Judai's expression on his face was full of rage, "Is this fun?"

"Huh?"

"Toying with people's feelings for one another and using their bodies as marionettes? You really think that's fun?!"

"Actually yes. I never had this much fun in my life? He was my 3000th victim of rape, and you will be my 3001 victim of rape."

"As I would let someone like you touch me!" Judai shouted as he fired a bullet at him.

Smoke dodged it easily, "Too easy to dodge."

He landed right in front of the brunette. He smirked as he lifted his chin up, "Keep shooting that gun and you'll draw attention to innocent bystanders. Don't want that to happen, do you?"

Judai just glared at him. His gun was pointed at the ninja's heart.

"Let's go to my place, and have some fun baby. Maybe then I'll go easy on you."

"What did you call me?" Judai asked in a VERY dangerous tone.

"I'm asking you to come with me," Smoke smirked, "Forget about that bitch and come with me. I'm more fun than him. I promise you I'll treat you nicely."

Judai was disgusted by this comment. Not only by calling Jun a bitch again, but for Smoke to label him as part of his property was going too far. He slowly reached into his pocket and got out a knife.

"Don't…"

"Hmm?"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU BASTARD!"

Smoke assumed that Judai was going to fire the gun, but he was surprised when he was stabbed in the shoulder with a knife instead. He pulled back from the brunette. He groaned in pain but he was still able to insert sarcastic comments, "B.B. Hood is a very crazy person, and you match her perfectly."

"Don't treat me, Jun or even Eiji as your slut you mother fucker!" Judai cursed as he was about to fire the gun again when he heard someone telling him to stop. He and Smoke turned to the direction of the stairs. Both were surprised but only Smoke was satisfied when he saw the red head.

"What are you doing here Eiji?!" Judai questioned, "You're suppose to be at work!"

Eiji didn't say anything as he walked over to the brunette confusing him. What happened next amused Smoke and stunned Judai. The cat boy yanked the gun out of the brunette's hand and used his other hand to slap him on the cheek. The brunette fell to the ground dropping the knife from his hands.

"And I always thought you wouldn't do something **this** reckless," Eiji said in a low tone.

"What the hell was that for?!" Judai questioned.

Eiji didn't show any remorse. If he did then he would be falling for Smoke's trap. He was though surprised at Judai's change in appearance and personality. Everything was so B.B. Hood like that no one could recognize him.

"I will not allow you to get revenge on Smoke by killing him!" Eiji declared.

Judai glared at him, "How come I can't kill him? No one would care if he died in cold blood right now!"

"Because…" Eiji held his hand out to the brunette which he reluctantly excepted. He then turned his attention toward Smoke, "Because Hiroto Smoke is _**MY**_ prey! I will be the one to embarrass him worldwide tomorrow and expose him to who he truly is, and I will kill him with my own hands!"

Judai was rather impressed at Eiji's motivation. Smoke grinned, "That declaration of revenge sounded more like a proposal to me."

"Get the fuck out of my sight Smoke," Eiji threatened as the Eiji devils appeared behind him, "Before Judai and I team up and kill you here right now!"

Smoke backed away from the angry cat boy. He sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow is the day where we see who gets what, but be warned Eiji, if I win the match tomorrow, I will have you."

Eiji smiled, "That's fine by me because I'm not going to lose."

"That attitude makes me want to have you even more."

Smoke disappeared in a puff of Smoke. With him gone, Judai quickly gathered his equipment before following the red head who headed downstairs. Azmaria was at the bottom of the stairs waiting. As the two walked back to Judai's place, Eiji turned to the brunette and asked, "Judai, what is wrong with you?!"

Judai knew what he was talking about and answered, "I'm not Judai. I'm his other side."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Yubel."

"Who?"

"The personality that can take care of himself. The strong personality. The personality that is on the verge of becoming an adult."

Eiji was lost at the whole personality thing.

"I came out because Judai was broken when he heard that Jun was raped and learned about his condition which isn't very good."

"What did Sapphire said?"

"That girl said that it would take three days to heal Jun and if it was successful he would wake up shortly after…if it didn't go well…Jun would be in a coma for months…maybe even years…"

Eiji's smile fell. It was just a plain look on his face showing no grief, "Oh…"

While the normal Judai would yell at Eiji for saying just 'oh'. The more mature Judai said nothing as there really wasn't anything to say.

They made it to Judai's place. Judai told Eiji to be careful on his way home. The brunette went inside his apartment and didn't come out after that. Eiji stood at the door for five minutes just to hear if the brunette would cry. Not a single sob was heard. Eiji stepped away from the door and headed back to Mitsuki's mansion to plan revenge.

* * *

Eiji was stopped by Sho who was standing in front of Mitsuki's mansion. 

"Taking pictures of Mitsuki naked I see?" Eiji asked as he saw a camera in Sho's hands.

Sho glared at the red head, "No you idiot! I brought the camera here because Mitsuki told me to."

"Since when did you ever listen to her?"

"When she's shows her scary side."

"Bull shit!"

Eiji took a peek at one of Mitsuki's many windows and saw Tama in one of them. She was getting dressed of course and was asking Meroko if she seen her bra.

"Wow, Tama does have huge tits," Eiji commented.

While Eiji was admiring her, he wasn't being a pervert like Sho was when he took a peek. He glared at the singer when he saw that he was about to take a picture of her.

"So you wanted to see Tama," Eiji announced.

Sho instantly put his camera away and gave a hard squint at Eiji.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Eiji asked innocently.

Sho sighed as he grabbed a hold of Eiji's arms preventing him from moving in that awkward position, "Want to try me?"

"I'll call you a molester and I won't have to."

"You'll lips will be sealed before you can say anything," he said seductively.

Sho pushed Eiji against the wall and proceeded to kiss him. Eiji was getting worried if he was just teasing or if he was being serious. He didn't have to find out because someone hit him with a tennis racket in the legs forcing him to stumble to the ground.

"Didn't I warn you to not touch Eiji again?!"

Sho shivered when he felt a murderous aura behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a demon!

**The next scene is very gory, so we should all sing a happy song to let the time go by!**

_I'm really special because there's only one of me. Look at my smile- I'm so god damn happy that people are jealous of me! When I'm and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. I'm so happy, I can barely breathe. Puffy dogs, and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth. Watch out all you mothers! I'm happy as hardcore. Happy as a cucumber for a twenty dollar whore! I'm really happy---I'm a sugar coated me. Happy----good. Anger---bad that's my philosophy! ...I CAN'T DO THIS MAN! I'M NOT HAPPY! _

**You heard half of the Happy Song by Liam and Lynch but it's time to go back to the story!**

Eiji held onto his double partner who was his savior from the Big Bad Sho. Poor Sho had bruises all over his face that he looked like he was bitten by mosquitoes. Oishi gave him one last glare before tugging Eiji over to Mitsuki's mansion.

"We can't leave Sho alone out here!" Eiji protested.

"Let him freeze to death," Oishi said coldly.

"-red vein- That is so not motherly…nya…"

With a little persuading, Eiji managed to convince Oishi to let Sho stay at Mitsuki's mansion. Oishi agreed under two circumstances. One of them was that he was that he wouldn't peek at the girls when they were getting dressed. The second was that he wouldn't touch Eiji. Even a finger would set the mother of Seigaku off. Sho reluctantly agreed. Tama came out in her green pajamas. She picked up Sho by the leg and dragged him inside. Eiji felt sorry for the guy.

* * *

The mansion was pretty quiet without Sapphire starting up the DDR. It was more of a serious night for the Dark Stalker cast to plot revenge against Mr. Baker and Smoke. Azmaria went up into Jun's room and hid in the dark room. She remembered when Jun was sitting in the chair composing the lyrics for the song that would make them famous. 

_If Jun doesn't awaken then everything that Bad Luck worked so hard to get to would be for nothing… _she thought to herself.

While she was upstairs retracing the memories before Bad Luck was established, Meroko, Izumi, and Tama were playing Sorry while Mitsuki, Takuto and Sho were plotting all the things to do for revenge. Eiji was helping too, but was soon pulled out of it when Oishi came back from calling his parents.

"I told them I was at your place and that I was staying the night," Oishi told him.

"You should have told them that you were at Mitsuki's place," Eiji said sadly.

"You know they'll get perverted ideas if I stay at a girls house."

"There's only one girl here and three female spirits. What could go wrong, nya?"

Eiji glared at Sho when he saw him turning his head toward Tama's breasts that were jiggling every time she moved her piece across the board. He kicked him in the back making him fall over on the paper that Mitsuki was writing on.

"You scum! You're already breaking your promise!"

"Shut up! You'll never understand the beauty of a women!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You have no idea the pain I've been through looking at a girl with no breasts and no sex appeal!"

"Please don't refer Kyoko-sempai as that again or she might actually track you down and kill you. Not like you'll already a dead zombie."

"Why you-"

"So, if you and Kyoko are going to fight in the opening," Mitsuki interrupted, "Does that mean that Kaede will stop you guys?"

"If she catches on."

Eiji turned his attention back on Oishi when he thought that Sho was working again. Eiji was about to ask Oishi something when Sho asked, "Eiji, what are you planning to do in the opening?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to say? You'll leading us off since you are Felicia the star."

"…I never thought of that…I was just going to follow my lines and…"

"Don't follow those boring scripts. Say something sexy and do something suggestive. The crowd will love you."

Sho said it so casually that it seemed like he was giving advice. To Oishi though, it seemed like he was advancing on Eiji again.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Eiji asked him.

"The better you do, the more money you get."

Now Sho was bribing Eiji with the money. Eiji's attention was soon shifted to the singer which Oishi clearly disliked.

"Eiji…" he began in a low tone.

"What is it Shuichiro, nya?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

Eiji didn't know why Oishi was so mad at him. When Oishi grabbed Eiji's arm, Eiji winced in pain. He was soon dragged out of the house. Mitsuki and Sho looked at them, and then back at each other before continuing writing their ideas.

* * *

After Oishi nearly forced Eiji outside, he let go of the cat boy's wrist. 

"That hurt Shuichiro!" Eiji complained.

"Sorry."

Oishi walked in front of his double partner a bit before asking him, "Do you like that guy that much?!"

Eiji was puzzled, "Who?"

"That Sho Fuwa guy!"

Eiji was bewildered that his double partner would ask him about his feelings for that singer, "He's cool."

It was Oishi's turn to be confused, "What do you mean?"

"When Kyoko-sempai first told me about her arch nemesis Sho Fuwa, I thought that he was everything that she said, but he's really not that bad. I mean they those two always fight and he is quite cocky, competitive showoff that is a bit perverted, but he has a heart. He could be worse, but he isn't. Even if Kyoko-sempai doesn't admit it, she does care for him and he still cares for her. That's why he's not so easy to hate. He's hard not to like, but…I wish the person I liked was a little on the flirty side. Maybe then, can I notice if that person likes me or not."

Oishi was flabbergasted at Eiji's response to his question. He frowned sadly, "So you do like him?"

Eiji turned to him with a slight blush on his face, "Not on your life! He likes Tama anyway!"

"How do I know for sure?"

"Where are we getting at Shuichiro?"

Oishi turned to him with a serious look on his face, "What do you think of me?"

Eiji's face was on fire with the red spreading everywhere, "I-I can't tell you."

"Eiji…"

"Even though you're my double partner and best friend, if I told you, you'll hate me and the Golden Pair is finished…"

"Eiji!"

Oishi unconsciously walked back to his double partner and placed his hands on Eiji's shoulders. He stared at the red head. Eiji stared back right on through, "Why would I hate you Eiji? You're the most important person in my life."

Eiji was speechless. He avoided eye contact with his double partner at the response. It was too embarrassing to him.

"Won't you tell me Eiji?" he asked again.

Eiji looked at his double partner again. He opened his mouth ready to say something when he stopped. A sudden pain moved throughout his body. Eiji groaned in pain. Oishi wondered what was wrong. He looked at Eiji's wrist and realized that there was a scar in the form of a cross there. He glanced at Eiji's other hand which had the same marking on it. Oishi then rolled up Eiji's sleeve to see that there was a long cross on his arm.

"Eiji, what is this?" he asked him.

"I-I don't know…" Eiji replied weakly, "It started appearing ever since the fifth day of training for the Rikkadai match. After that, it started appearing all over my body. I tried to wash it off, but it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. It's getting harder to hide them now…"

"Who knows about this?"

"No one. I didn't say anything because…I was afraid about something…I don't know what it was, but…" A single tear fell from his eyes, "I'm afraid that if I find about these markings, then something terrible will happen."

"Eiji…"

"I might not be human…"

"You might be…an angel."

Eiji blushed at the statement, "T-That's impossible. An angel wouldn't have these strange markings, right?"

Oishi smiled, "It probably doesn't matter because you're just my angel."

Eiji felt like fainting. He almost did if Oishi didn't caught him. It was a bit to late though because they both fell to the ground with him on the top and the cat boy on the bottom. Both stared at each other for a while. Both had crimson blushes on their face. They were about to pull away form each other when they heard a camera click. Eiji instantly glared at the person who took a picture of them.

"You know, people are just going to love guy porn on the Dark Stalker website," Sho told them in an evil tone.

"Sho…YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sho sped off back into the mansion. Eiji pushed Oishi off of him and started chasing the singer throughout the mansion. Oishi got up and sighed, "I failed to tell him how I felt after all…"

"GIVE BACK THE DAMN CAMERA!" Eiji shouted.

"IF YOU LET ME KISS YOU THEN MAYBE I WILL!" Sho proposed.

"PERVERT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO PLAY SORRY!" Meroko screamed.

"Sorry Meroko!" Tama told her. (**Me: Sorry for the lame pun.**)

Oishi went back into the mansion when all the yelling started yet again.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 25 done with 5381 words.**

**Yohko: Not a long chapter.**

**Me: Yep…I'm still bored with no internet!**

**Kitsune: At leas you got to finish this chapter, na no da!**

**Me: Whatever. -rolls eyes- There are no notes, so I'll go straight to the preview!**

"Welcome to the USA-Japan match! I am your host! The one and only cat girl Felicia! I assure you that these matches will make you awe for the Japan team! I will be rooting for that team by the way."

-The music in the background is Ding-Ding Dong-

"What the hell is with this song?!"

"_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun."_

"LORD RAPTOR! YOU STUPID ZOMBIE RUINING MY INTRODUCTION!"

"_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love."_

"-groan- Do I have to sing to this stupid song?"

* * *

"Felicia, I really do love you!" 

"I'm sorry Lord Raptor, but I am in love Jon Talbain."

-Eiji hugs Takuto-

"That's it! Mortal Combat!"

-Mortal Combat music starts-

"The crowd is loving your idiocy."

* * *

"HEY WHERE'S MORRIGAN?!" 

"WE NEED THAT SEXY SUCCUMB!"

"BRING HER OUT!"

"She's already out! See?"

-Kyoko and Kaede reveal Morrigan or rather a punching bag with Morrigan on it-

Silence.

"What the hell is that?!"

-Sho is beaten up by Kaede-

"Whoever drew this doesn't even deserve to be alive."

-Kyoko goes into a mood of depression-

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes."

* * *

"We've seen through your plan Mr. Baker." 

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll be taking that."

-Maria takes the detonator-

"Is this it big sis?"

"Yep. The detonator to all of these time bombs."

"How did you?"

-Ren holds the paper with all the illegal things he did-

"The president expel you from any tennis related events."

"He also wants to put you under arrest for illegal gambling, illegal use of the tennis money, and of course the time bombs that you wanted to detonate if the American team were to lose."

"Don't forget that wrist band that he forced Eiji to put on."

"Oh yeah! That wrist band that electrocutes someone if they did something wrong. We got to charge you for that as well."

* * *

"You're worse than scum Smoke. Not only did you kill all of those people in the past, you also hurt my friends…you badly injured Kaede during that time we were training. You nearly made Azmaria vanish. You toyed with Jun's feelings for Judai and raped him. You tried to ruin Bad Luck. You work with a bastard that only cares about his success in life and using everyone else as a stepping stone. You sabotaged these matches to make sure that the American team would win. You threatened to blow up the Tokyo Dome. I really thought I could have forgiven you, but not after what you did to Shuichiro…Smoke…I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'RE DEAD!" 

-Angel wings sprout from Eiji's back but slowly turned red due to all the sins that Smoke did added along with his anger-

* * *

**Me: The next chapter is suppose to be funny at the beginning because the Dark Stalkers are going to make fun of Mr. Baker as well as other people, but as the chapter goes on, it will get much darker to the point where a sweet angel can become deadly. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Yohko: The next chapter was originally going to be serious and bloody, but Momo changed her mind at the last minute because she wanted some comedy in it.**

**Me: Ja ne! I need to think of what to do next. **


	26. Sweet Revenge or is it?

**Sweet Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, and Dark Stalkers. Additionally, I do not own Ding-Ding Dong, American Idiot, Stuck in America, Moral Combat theme, Witch Doctor, Butterfly, Sexy Back, I'm Too Sexy, and Numa-Numa. **

**Me:… This story is my FAVORITE story, but I need more people to review it. (I also need to figure out how to post this story again and then repost the edited chapters.)**

**Yohko: Enjoy the chapter! Feel the wrath of the randomness of the Dark Stalker cast! BTW when reading the part about Eiji's and Smoke's match with each other, listen to Gomenasai by TATU.**

Chapter 26: Sweet Revenge (or is it?)

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day of the USA-Japan match was today. Everyone was already lining up to get inside Tokyo Dome where the matches would take place. Unknown to them, they were entering dangerous territory as there were time bombs hidden among the many security cameras. There were detonators in other places as well. Tokyo Dome was a huge bomb and only the Dark Stalkers crew, Mr. Baker, and Smoke knew about it. The president told the cast to not say anything about the bombs placed around the dome because he didn't want a big panic to happen on this important day.

"Destroy the bombs during each break during the match," he told them, "That way, it will look like it's another Dark Stalker performance."

The Regulars were already getting changed in their side of the tennis court. Eiji was the only on who wasn't going to get dressed because he was 100 percent sure that he wouldn't be chosen unless the American team calls a special match where the voice actor of Felicia would face the remaining tennis player in a tennis match. While everyone prayed that wouldn't happen, Eiji had his hopes for that match. He was going to crush that ninja once and for all.

_And if I can beat him, then I can let go of the past once and for all. _Eiji thought to himself.

Mr. Baker knew who Kikumaru Eiji was very well because of how Smoke described him. He would not let him participate in the match no matter what. If he was in the match, then his plan to become rich and famous would be ruined. He negotiated with Mr. President for Eiji to wear this bracelet. He didn't give any details about it, but Ren already knew how it worked.

"This bracelet is used to get prisoners of war to tell them where their leader is," Ren explained, "If they don't obey then they get shocked."

Eiji grinned at the bracelet, "The American Team doesn't trust me THAT much."

Mitsuki sighed, "It's to be expected. Who knows what that ninja guy told the coach."

"I think," Ren continued, "That should the American team win each match individually, the bracelet will activate and electrocute you. Can you handle the pain, Eiji?"

"I've been through hell and back," Eiji replied, "I'll be fine."

Sho smirked, "If that's the case then put your costume on and get out there! You start us off!"

Eiji glared at the singer, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

Eiji quickly changed into his costume as well as everyone else. He was ready to go out and show them all who was the number one cat girl, but first, he asked Kaede, "Where's Sapphire and Judai?"

"Sapphire is healing Jun at the hospital right now. Judai is here and will proceed to act along with us near the end of the opening de gozaru. He refuses to show his face to us," Kaede answered.

That was all Eiji needed, "Then it's perfect then. Wish me luck."

With that said Eiji took a deep breath and stepped out of the room he was in.

* * *

The crowd was waiting patiently for the introduction of the tournament. Some people only came here to see the Dark Stalker cast as they heard about the OVA being remade into a better series. All of the schools in Tokyo were there to watch the match and cheer for their team. Azmaria was unhappy that she had to be visible and watch over the Seigaku Regulars. Eiji wouldn't tell her the reason to be visible. It was just an order she followed. 

"Hey Oishi-sempai," Momo began. Oishi turned his head to the 2nd year, "What's the Dark Stalker cast going to say? I overheard some people associated with the movie that because of what happened to Manjoume-sempai, the lines were switched drastically."

"And why are you asking me this?" Oishi asked in an annoyed tone.

Momo sweat dropped, "W-Well, since you are the closest one to Eiji-sempai, I thought you would know."

Oishi was still ticked off at Sho's advancements toward Eiji last night. He was even more annoyed that his double partner would defend a pervert like him, "Well it doesn't seem like anymore since that Fuwa guy has been hanging out with him so much."

Momo was confused. Why was his sempai getting angry over the fact that an older man was spending time with 3rd year student? Momo finally got it and smirked, "You're not jealous of that guy, are you Oishi-sempai?"

Oishi's face lit up from anger that he was jealous of Sho, "That's not it."

Inui, who was sitting behind the two got out his notebook and read, "It's 95.72 percent that Oishi is jealous of this Fuwa person."

"And the other five percent of anger from Mitsuki's mansion being so noisy last night," Azmaria added.

Oishi continued to deny that he was jealous of Sho as Momo made the situation worse and Inui telling him that his data doesn't lie. Kaidoh just hissed as Taka told them to calm down since the opening was starting.

The voices of the audiences came to a soft tone when the lights went off and only the spotlights on the tennis court were left. Well, the Dark Stalker cast wasn't going to perform on the tennis court of course, so they brought this huge saucer like object to stand on. The saucer slowly ascended above the tennis court and just were everyone can see what was going on.

The voices grew louder when Eiji dressed in Felicia made his appearance.

"GO EI-…I mean FELICIA!" Azmaria cheered. She was forbidden to say Eiji's name while he was wearing Felicia's outfit.

Oishi blushed. The first time he saw Eiji wearing that sexy costume, he was baffled that his double partner would wear something like that, but looking at it now, it suited him perfectly. The only problem was that most of his body was revealing due to the costume, but know one seemed to care if the person cosplaying as Felicia was a male or not. All they knew was that that person was adorable wearing her outfit.

Eiji took a deep breath before he began the introduction. The person who was controlling the music (who was Maria) turned it to Felicia's theme as he spoke, "Welcome to the USA-Japan match! I am your host! The one and only cat girl Felicia! I assure you that these matches will make you awe for the Japan team! I will be rooting for that team by the way."

The crowd cheered for him telling him that they loved him and that they were his biggest fan or rather Felecia's royal fan anyway. Eiji continued to rant about how great the Japan team was and that the American team shouldn't underestimate them. His cheerful smile fell when Maria switched the song to that Ding-Ding Dong. (1)

"What the hell is with this song?!" he questioned forgetting his character completely.

The crowd didn't seem to care as they screamed at the zombie Lord Raptor making his appearance on the saucer. (BTW, there is a staircase that allows people to go up and down the stairs.)

"_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love," _Sho lip-synced.

Eiji fumed that this was what Sho was planning from the beginning. No one would care if he was yelling at him or not since they thought it was an act, but to Eiji, it was all about protecting his virginity from this pervert. "LORD RAPTOR! YOU STUPID ZOMBIE RUINING MY INTRODUCTION!"

"_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some -beep-," _he continued to lip-sync.

"-groan- Do I have to sing to this stupid song?" Eiji asked.

Sho nodded his head quickly. Eiji groaned. Oishi was so going to be mad at him. He already spotted his double partner glaring at Sho, so if he did this…he didn't even want to think about it.

"_You tease me. Oh please me. I want you to be my love toy. Come near me. Don't fear me. I just can't get enough of you boy,"_Eiji lip-synced. He was surprised that he did it very well.

"_Oh. You touch my tra-la-la."_

The Seigaku Regulars scooted away from Oishi who was burning with jealousy for Eiji to lip-syncing with Sho. It was a dirty song after all.

The song was stopped to get back on track.

"Lord Raptor, is there a reason to interrupt my introduction?" Eiji asked in a Felicia like tone.

Sho smiled and when he did, the fan girls roared with glees, "Simple pussy cat. I simply don't want you hogging the spotlight. Besides…" Sho turned toward the crowd and flashed his shiny teeth. Some of the fan girls fainted, "The fans love me."

"Or you being a perverted idiot."

Sho ignored that comment as he got out his guitar, "And for my lovely fan girls, I will now sing a song."

"You mean lip-"

Eiji was cut off because Maria turned on the music again. The song this time was American Idiot. The plan was starting now. Mr. Baker would be very offended by this, but the American tennis players shouldn't.

"_Don't want to be an American Idiot. Don't want a nation under the new media. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind-fuck America."_

The audience did not seem to care that the song was directed to the Americans. All they cared about was that their Sho was singing or rather lip-syncing to them. Oishi prayed that he would mess up somehow.

Momo sweat dropped, "He must really hate that guy…"

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation. Everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow where none of the words aren't meant to follow. For that enough to argue."_

The song was turned off quickly and switched to Stuck in America. Sho was rather upset that the song was stopped in the middle and he was heating up the crowd. Takuto stepped up to the field and sighed.

"I'M STUCK IN AMERICA!" he announced.

No one got the joke at first until Eiji told him, "Jon, two things. One: What are you doing here? And two: This isn't America! It's Japan you dumbass!"

There were small chuckles coming from the audience. Jon sighed, "But…then why is this theme playing?"

Eiji and Sho looked at each other and then yelled, "TURN IT OFF IF! WE'RE NOT IN AMERICA!"

Maria gave them a glare and turned off the music.

"Are you going to explain why you're here?" Eiji asked impatiently, "Are you another one of those dark ones that come to ruin my show. Not like Raptor already did."

Takuto turned away from the cat boy. He gave a quick peak at his face and then turned away, "I-I just wanted to tell you something important since you're all famous and I'm just a lone wolf."

"Werewolf," Sho corrected.

"Don't tell me what I am!" Takuto shouted.

to see Oishi's reaction to the confession because he could clearly see Eiji's double partner from where they w

Sho knew that Jon was going to confess his feelings for Felicia. If that were to happen then the scene would end too fast, so he decided that he would but in before he told Felicia that he loved her. Sho also wanted to piss off a certain double partner.

"It's just that I lo-"

"I love you Felicia!" Sho interrupted.

The crowd was shocked at the sudden confession. A zombie was confessing to the cat girl! Eiji was at first shocked that those words came from the so called person who didn't know how to love someone. He frowned when he realized where he was getting at as Sho already had his arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I love someone else," Eiji said quickly.

The crowd gasped at the quick rejection.

"Felicia, I really do love you!" Sho said.

Eiji looked at the singer and smirked evilly, but to everyone else except Azmaria, it was a heavenly smile, "I'm sorry Lord Raptor, but I am in love with Jon Talbain."

Eiji lets his cat instincts take over as he glomped Takuto. Takuto blushed at the comment, but the blush was face as he was straight. Sho didn't say anything for 20 seconds…40 seconds…1 minute until finally he pointed at Takuto. Maria was already ready for the next song.

"That's it! Mortal Combat!" Sho announced.

Mortal Combat music starts. The crowd was either laughing that he announced Mortal Combat or cheered for a Dark Stalker fight. Takuto pushed Eiji as this was a man fight.

"The crowd is loving your idiocy," Eiji said with a sigh.

The two attacked as the song went on. Izumi appeared on the television to lip sync as the guy who announces the Mortal Combat theme. Some laughed at that part.

"MORTAL COMBAT!" the crowd cheered.

"Dark Stalker style," Eiji added but no one heard him.

Takuto was attacking Sho with his material arts skills that Jon used. Sho fought back as he turned into his zombie form which since he wasn't a real zombie, he just threw off his coat revealing a rather sexy outfit for a guy. More fan girls fainted for him being too sexy. Eiji just watched as the two fought. He was rather upset that he couldn't fight. He wished that the fight would end, but it wouldn't…or would it? When the song got to finish him, Takuto had already knocked the zombie to the ground and had his claws to Sho's neck. Oishi prayed that he would kill him, but that prayer wasn't heard.

"_Excellent."_

The song stopped as Takuto got off of Sho, "You have lost the fight. I declare that you won't go near my Felicia again."

Sho was in shock that he lost. He slowly dragged himself to the side of the saucer. While the male audience thought it was funny that his arrogance led to his defeat, the fan girls felt sorry for him.

"Serves you right," Oishi said.

None of the Regulars said anything to him.

Sho let out a deep sigh before he asked, "IS THERE ANYONE THAT WILL HELP ME WIN THE WOMEN OF MY DREAMS?!"

Eiji and Takuto fell over anime style. He was still ranting about that loss. Maria turned the song to Witch Doctor and when that song was playing Mitsuki flew to the field. Everyone was thinking how cute she was in a bee costume.

"Don't give up," she encouraged the zombie, "You go o-eee. Oooo ah-ah. Tang-tang. Walla-walla bing-bing."

Q Bee was one of the nicer Dark Stalkers so she gave encouragement to him. Sho was filled with hope, "All right."

The song began and Sho went back to Eiji. Takuto was annoyed at Sho's persistent. Oishi was as well, but couldn't do anything about it as he wasn't the one on stage.

"_I told the witch doctor that I was in love with you,"_ Sho began to Eiji as he was really close to him which was the too close to comfort, "_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. And then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He told me o-eee. Oooo ah-ah. Tang-tang. Walla-walla bing-bing. o-eee. Oooo ah-ah. Tang-tang. Walla-walla bang-bang. O-eee. Oooo ah-ah. Tang-tang. Walla-walla bing-bing! O-eee. Oooo ah-ah. Tang-tang. Walla-walla bang-bang!"_

Instead of Felicia falling head over heels over Raptor, she was traumatized instead and ran to the other side of the saucer. The audience laughed at Sho's failure. Sho ended up chasing the cat girl over around the saucer. Takuto didn't even bother stopping them. He just told Maria to change the song. She changed the song to Butterfly and when that happened, Kyoko and Kaede appeared out of nowhere. Kyoko was the one who kicked Sho in the face.

"Respect a girls privacy!" Kyoko shouted at him, "Otherwise, I'll come here and beat the crap out of you already dead man!"

The spectators roared at the appearance of the Chinese twins. Kaede was checking up on Eiji and asked if he had any injuries or anything.

"Mei-Ling, you shouldn't worry about me too much, nya. It's not healthy," Eiji told her. What he told her though was what he wanted to tell Oishi because he and Mei-Ling have the same personality.

"Sorry…but we can't just stand there and let that guy molest you," Kaede told him.

"And your lover wasn't even helping you," Kyoko added which made the audience laugh.

Takuto fell into a slump only for Q-Bee to fly over to him and tell him that everything would be okay. He perked up again.

Sho glared at Kyoko. She returned the angry stare. It looked like they were about to fight each other.

"SOS!" Mitsuki squeaked.

The audience laughed at her random word.

Kyoko and Sho ignored her as they got their weapons out. Hsien-Ko her drum as for Sho his guitar. A battle of music instruments. Eiji and Mitsuki who were the peacemakers told them to break it up, but Kaede stopped them.

"It's better if they fight," Kaede told them, "Those two have been rivals for a while so it's only natural for them to do this."

That surprised the crowd. They had a new pairing in their Dark Stalker pairing book.

Just when the two were about to fight the song switched to Sexy Back. The Dark Stalker cast gawked when Ishida came out with no shirt on (Donovon doesn't wear anything since I think he's an Indian.) The fan girls screamed as he mimicked the song. Maria was right behind him, but no one could see her because she was so short and he was so tall.

"_I'm bringing sex back," _he lip-synced, "_Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So I'll turn around and I'll pick up the slack."_

"You scare me Donovan, so I'll say this. Stop that singing. You suck…literally."

There was silence as Izumi turned off the music.

"I guess you're right…" Ishida said as he sighed.

"You're better off fighting the Dark in your own heart," Kyoko encouraged him.

"If you can do that, then you will be whole again," Kaede added.

Ishida stood up again and nodded his head in agreement.

What happened next was so unexpected that even Sho was shocked. Ren came out next in a very flashy outfit. I'm Too Sexy was playing in the back ground. Nearly everyone was calling out to him. What turned everyone on was when the song said that he was too sexy for his shirt. During that time, Ren grabbed his shirt, and ripped it off when the song said 'It hurts!' The girls and Eiji were turned on by Ren's sexy body.

"You should learn from your mistakes," Ren said in a serious tone despite the song still playing, "Otherwise, you will never surpass me."

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Sho questioned angrily.

The song was turned off as Ren got out another cape and covered his naked top. There was a lot of moaning and groaning in the crowd.

"I think that's all of the Dark ones," Ren said.

Eiji sighed with relief. Their comedy routine was almost over. The crowd started to boo which surprised them.

"HEY WHERE'S MORRIGAN?!" a guy asked in the crowd.

"WE NEED THAT SEXY SUCCUMB!" another man declared.

"BRING HER OUT!" another man demanded.

The guys weren't anticipating this. This must have been a part of Mr. Baker's plan. If they told them that Morrigan wasn't here, then this would all be useless and embarrassing for them. But they couldn't tell the crowd that the voice actor of Morrigan was raped two days ago and that he was in the hospital. They didn't say anything, but the Chinese twins broke the silence and when they did, the Numa-Numa song was playing in the background.

"She's already out! See?"

Kyoko and Kaede foresaw this event and did something in case the audience asked for Jun. Behind them was Morrigan or rather a punching bag with a drawing Morrigan on it. The drawing was deplorable that you couldn't recognize that it was her.

The guys stared at the drawing before they all laughed along with some of the audience.

"What the hell is that?!" Sho asked between his laughter which resulted in him being beaten up by Kaede.

"Whoever drew this doesn't even deserve to be alive," Eiji said bluntly.

Kyoko, who was the one who drew the picture went into a mood of depression.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Yes," Eiji and Ren answered.

The yelling between the Dark Stalkers continued until gunfire was heard. The crowd panicked until they saw that it was a part of the act.

"We're all going to die! We're all going to die! We're all going to die!" Mitsuki declared as flew in a circle.

"Flying like that will get you killed," Maria warned in a low tone. People finally noticed Anita.

The other Dark Stalkers calmed down as Ren announced to the crowd, "Our time is up. The bounty hunter has found us and is planning to assassinate us all. Before that happens, we want to say that you must enjoy the tennis matches to ensure our safety. We hope you come watch the Dark Stalker movie when it is released featuring us Dark ones…" Ren looked at his fellow comrades, "And be one with the dark."

When he said that though, a bullet came out of nowhere and shot Takuto. Everyone gasped as they saw real blood coming out of him, but Maria held up a sign saying that it was only red paint. Eiji watched in horror as Takuto fell off the saucer.

"JON!" Eiji screamed as he reached out to his lover. Takuto tried to grab his hand, but he couldn't reach it and ended up landing hard on the tennis court.

"We can't do for him now!" Kaede told the cat boy as she prevented him from jumping after him, "We have to escape."

"But what about…Jon…he can't…"

"That bastard can't die easily you know," Sho told him, "He's a material artist that had more serious injuries than that. Let's scram!"

Gunfire was heard all over the dome. The Dark ones fled except Q-Bee who flew down and grabbed Takuto before flying into the exit door. That was when Judai (Yubel) appeared with his guns. He looked extremely different and he was different. He was in his female form for a change to make him more B.B. Hood like.

"Dammit! My prey escaped!" he cursed, "They won't get away!" Judai turned to the audience and glared at them. The crowd for once was scared of the brunette, "If you wimps don't cheer for the Japan team then I will shoot you in the head and then torch your body and then cut it into little pieces!" he threatened.

Everyone shivered at the brunette's threat. Judai's sadistic grin turned back into an innocent smile as he placed all of his weapons back into his basket and trotted away happily. After a minute or so, the audience clapped for the comedy routine.

"Those guys are amazing," Azmaria said.

"They were on fire," Ban said.

"Pants on fire," David joked. A lame pun that resulted in Ban slugging him on the head.

"That was not funny!" he told him. (**Me: I just HAD to put a lame pun in.**)

* * *

After the whole performance, Eiji was very worried about the fact that the Shinigami was shot. 

"Who knew that Judai had a real gun…" Kaede mumbled.

"It's a good thing that Takuto was the one shot," Kyoko said, "Otherwise one of us might have really died."

Judai apologized for shooting the Takuto.

"It's okay. I still had fun. I'm glad that I'm already dead, otherwise it wouldn't of had been fun."

Eiji sighed with relief. He then glared at Sho, "But you were still trying to harass me in public."

"It's called showing affection Eiji," he told the red head.

Eiji scoffed as he told the cast that he was going back to his team to face the American team.

"Good luck!" Mitsuki cheered.

* * *

Eiji headed toward the locker room where everyone was waiting for him. The Regulars were all looking at Eiji a different way except Ryoma as he was the only one that praised him in English. 

He went to his locker to get his jersey out when he stopped.

"What's wrong now?" Kilihara questioned him.

Eiji didn't say anything. He just took a step back and waited a few minutes. After the few minutes, the locker blew up surprising everyone.

"Stupid time bombs…" Eiji mumbled, _Stupid Smoke._

"Eiji, are you okay?" Fuji questioned.

Eiji glanced at the locker. Not that much smoke. It was just a time bomb that could ruin his face, but nothing more. He sighed as he looked at his jersey, "I'm going to need a new jersey…nya…"

While most of the Regulars took this matter seriously, Eiji ensured them that the Dark Stalker cast had everything under control.

"The only problem is if they can deactivate all of the bombs in time…" Eiji mumbled to himself as he was positive that no one heard him.

"I still think we should report the American team for trying to hurt one of our members," Sengoku insisted.

Eiji sighed, "If you don't get out of here now, then it will count as a forfeit."

* * *

The president of the LME sat in the reserved seats where all the important people who were observing the match were sitting. Mr. Baker's assistant ensured them that the American team would win. Mr. President just scoffed. 

"You shouldn't underestimate the Japanese," he told the assistant, "You could be surprised at what they can do."

What surprised Mr. President was the next guest invited to see the match.

"Yageo, what are you doing here?" Mr. President questioned.

Yageo sat in the seat next to the president. He smiled but it had no emotion to it, "I just wanted to see how the matches were going to be."

Mr. President eyed Yageo, "So you're fully aware of what's going on around here?"

"Why of course! Who doesn't notice all the suspicious things that are going on?"

Mr. President glanced around the room. Sure enough, there were plenty of time bombs that no one seemed to notice. He prayed that the Dark Stalker cast could remove all the time bombs in time during each break or so.

"So," Yageo began, "I see you're trying to find new recruitments for LME."

Mr. President glared at the man, "And if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. It's entertaining to see how these young people become the greatest hits in Japan."

The president was suspicious of Yageo. He never trusted him ever since he met him, and he wasn't going to trust him now. He saw Yageo eyeing Eiji as the people who were going to play Doubles 2 were selected.

"You and Ogata have a good eye for young talented actors like that boy who plays the role of Felicia."

Mr. President didn't say anything. He wasn't going to say something that could get Eiji in trouble by this man.

"Oh! The match is starting!"

The people who were going to play doubles two were Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou for the Kanto Junior Interval team. All members from Hyotei were already cheering for Atobe.

"He's as popular as ever…" Eiji mumbled.

"Jealous that everyone forgot about you?" Kilihara questioned.

"No, nya."

On the American team the cowboy Billy Cassidy (**Me: Hate to interrupt but he reminds me of Irvine from FF8! -squeal-**), and Michael Lee. The audience shifted their attention to the Americans and cheered them on. It was easy to say that the Dark Stalkers really didn't have that much influence…or did they?

_They better win, nya._ Eiji thought to himself.

* * *

Back with the Dark Stalker group, they were slowly deactivating the time bombs. The Shinigami had the easiest time sneaking around the seats and taking out the time bomb underneath them. For everyone who wasn't a Shinigami, they had a terrible time as their fans kept glancing at them whenever they tried to look underneath a seat. Eventually Sho lost it first and went back to the waiting room. Kyoko, with her temper, followed him shortly after. Judai still had the gun in his hands so he was threatening every person that cheered the American team on. 

"You have to stop that Judai," Kaede told him, "B.B. Hood will lose fans at this rate."

"Silence Dark one!" Judai spat still acting like the crazy Little Red Riding Hood.

Kaede didn't say anything as she went over to the Rikkadai seating area. The students kept making conversations with her which annoyed her to no end. She didn't have to wait long as she got a call from her walkie talkie that all the Dark Stalkers had to carry around. Mitsuki was complaining on the other end that she can't reach this 'certain thing' which was a time bomb. Kaede sighed as she told the girl to ask someone else who wasn't busy.

* * *

The score was the Japanese team winning 4 games to 1 when Eiji got a call from Mitsuki complaining that Kaede wouldn't help her. 

"You can fly for crying out loud!" Eiji yelled through the walkie talkie, "Do it yourself, over!"

Silence.

"You guys suck…over!" Mitsuki mumbled as Eiji heard Mitsuki's wings buzz.

* * *

There was a reason why Mitsuki didn't want to use her wings. She used it too long during the opening and if she used it anymore, it would hurt her back since she wasn't use to flying with bee wings. She groaned in pain as she removed the time bombs that were in the women's restroom. She attracted attention from some girls who entered the bathroom. 

"Look mommy! There's a bee in here!" a little girl told her mom.

The mom has sparkles in her eyes when she saw Mitsuki.

"Can I have your autograph Q-Bee?" she questioned.

Mitsuki sighed. It was another fan…

"I need help here, over."

* * *

Eiji was hearing all kinds of complaints from the Dark Stalker cast. They were complaining about the fans and how the time bombs were so hard to detonate. Eiji heard an explosion coming from Kyoko's end. The cat boy shook his head. They were such idiots. 

"With all this complaining, I'm going to have to help you guys, over."

Eiji turned to Tezuka and told him that he had to help the Dark Stalker cast.

"Just come back before the next match," Tezuka told him.

"Hoi-hoi!"

Eiji instantly vanished in a blink of speed. He was just showing off his cat moves that Felicia used.

* * *

The Dark Stalker cast met up in the waiting room. There everyone, even Ren was laughing at Kyoko's new hair due that she received when she tried to deactivate the time bomb. 

"You having a bad hair day?" Eiji questioned his sempai.

Kyoko's response was her Kyoko devils that appeared behind her. Everyone silenced immediately. Ren was the first one to recover and calm her down. Kaede was the next one to recover. She went over to fix the girl's hair.

"Anyway," Ren began in a serious tone, "There are too many time bombs to deactivate, so we're going to have to deactivate them as soon as the match ends."

Eiji sighed, "You could have told me on the walkie talkie."

"Not possible. People will get suspicious of our activity if we continue to move the way we move now."

"I don't think so…" Mitsuki said, "A dotting mother asked me for my autograph."

"That's because you're cute," Kyoko told her, "Someone like Sho will be labeled as suspicious."

"As well as a flat chested girl with no sex appeal."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Your mama is a **hoe**, so shut up," Eiji said quickly.

Sho said nothing. Kyoko snickered in triumph.

"The match is going to end soon," Judai said which broke the silence.

Eiji groaned. He wanted to watch the match, but with all the interruptions, he missed half of it, and they were getting to the match point. At least he got to see Atobe's new serve-----Tannhauser Serve.

"Don't worry about missing the match," Izumi told the cat boy, "I had front roll seats, so I can tell you what's been happening from the start to the finish."

"You make me wish I was dead," Eiji murmured.

Izumi explained to Eiji that Atobe and Sanada had a horrible doubles combination which Eiji already noticed. This was all the American team needed to change the score, but after Atobe showed his Tannhauser Serve, the Japanese team took the lead 5 games to 4. The game was later 6 games to 5 because Atobe and Sanada started working together.

"They're in complete harmony," Izumi told him, "Like a pair of dancers."

The cast looked at the TV screen which showed the match. Sure enough it looked like they doing some kind of dance.

"Looks like a Lain dance de gozaru," Kaede mentioned as she finished fixing Kyoko's hair.

"It's tango," Sho corrected.

"How do we know if you're correct?" Kyoko asked sarcastically.

"A tango's rhythm is four beats to a measure. It's similar to the rhythm of a two against two rally."

"That is correct," Ren said.

"To think that an idiot like you knew that type of stuff, nya!"

"I know a lot of things about music! Don't underestimate the singer!"

Atobe and Sanada win in the end 7 games to 5. It was all thanks to Atobe's Rondo Toward Destruction move or rather Tango Toward Destruction because both players did the two step move.

"Atobe is such a showoff…" Eiji mumbled.

"Just like a certain someone," Kyoko added.

They both turn toward Sho's direction. He looked at them dumbfounded, "What?"

* * *

Mr. President was very impressed at Atobe's and Sanada's win. He warned the guy who worked for Mr. Baker not to underestimate the Japanese team, but they didn't listen. The guy was very shocked that the American team lost the first match, and ensured everyone that they would win the next back and to sit back and watch the show. 

"So Lory," Yageo began, "Did you decide on which of those two you're going to recruit?"

Mr. President glared at him, "Don't you ever call me by my first name."

"Fine Takarada."

Takarada did not answer the question. If he did, then he would be falling into Yageo's trap. He couldn't be trusted. He did however think that Atobe would be another great person for show business since he's so popular and he's very wealthy.

* * *

The next match was Yushi and Kilihara team against the Griffey Brothers Tom and Terry. Eiji was disappointed that he couldn't play in Doubles 1 that he was positive that he was going play if Smoke hadn't raped Jun. Ren was paying attention to Eiji's bracelet to make sure it wouldn't activate if the Japanese team won because the Americans are known for lying. Everyone else was going into the crowd disarming the time bombs and of course signing autographs for the fans. Judai wouldn't sign anything though as he threatened anyone with his dangerous assort of weapons if they asked him again, he would kill them. 

"You're making people hate you more Judai…" Takuto mumbled. He still held the spot in the head where he was shot.

The other Dark Stalkers didn't mind this threat as if they were around the brunette then no one would ask them for autographs. Kyoko went over to Takarada who gave her the motion to get over there.

"What is it, Mr. President?" she asked him.

"How's the deactivation going?"

"Pretty good thanks to Judai over there," Kyoko answered with a grin.

Mr. President sweat dropped. He didn't know who was worse when he or she was mad. Kyoko, Judai, or even Eiji.

"Continue with your work," he told her.

"Understood."

The Dark Stalker cast had to stop deactivating the traps when the next match started. Hyotei and Rikkadai cheered for Yushi and Kilihara, but when the Griffey Brothers appeared onto the tennis court, the fan girls squealed with delight. This irritated Sho.

"YOU SUCK!" Sho shouted which resulted in Eiji (who was the one closest to him at the moment) kicking him in the ass making him fall over. Some people turned to the Dark Stalkers that were attracting attention.

"You need to shut up Raptor, nya!" Eiji told him as he dragged the singer into the waiting room.

The rest of the Dark Stalkers disappeared when the match started. The Shinigami went undercover and searched the dome for the people who were gambling. They found them in a dark part of the dome where no one saw them. Izumi went over to report the founding to Takarada. The female Shinigami and Ishida continued with the deactivation with the time bombs. Takuto decided to see what the four men were illegal gambling about. He flew closer to them and realized that they were trading pictures. He gasped when he saw who the pictures were of. Most of them were pictures that Smoke took of Jun when he was gang raped which disgusted him, but what he was more disgusted by was that there were some pictures of Eiji, **his** Mitsuki, Kaede, Kyoko, Judai, and surprisingly Atobe. (1). Smoke must have gotten these pictures some time ago because there was no way that Smoke could have taken them now with their guard up.

_Still…why is Atobe on the list? _Takuto asked himself._Don't tell me that that guy is going to join the LME industry too?!_

Takuto overheard the men's conversation. It was about the pictures of course.

"This Hiroto guy is amazing," one of the guys said, "He should be a photographer instead of a serial killer."

"Indeed. The way he got this picture of Manjoume-kun having sex is perfect," another man said, "I would love to get in bed with him."

"But what about the girls?" the third guy asked.

"What about them?"

"This one has big boobs despite being 14!"

"I think she's 16. You know how teens are and how they lie about their age."

Takuto was stunned. Smoke was giving them all of Bad Luck's secrets. He was really trying to ruin them.

"And isn't Yuki-kun suppose to be a male? This picture seems to have him with tits."

"I think, Hiroto wanted to show us that Yuki-kun was a female in disguise," the fourth man explained.

_That's where you're wrong. _Takuto thought to himself. Judai's both genders.

The first man was looking at the pictures of Mitsuki and Kyoko and sighed, "These girls are flat chested. They're not my type."

"I bet they'd be good in bed though," the third man said sarcastically.

Takuto clenched his fist in anger. He wanted to use his werewolf claws to rake at the guy's head. How dare they say that Mitsuki was good in bed!

The fourth man was examining the pictures of Eiji and Atobe. He had a perverted look on his face, "It's hard to believe that these two are the youngest out of the rest of them."

"But I thought that Atobe guy wasn't in the LME industry yet."

"He isn't, but after this tournament, if anyone is alive after this, I'm sure Mr. President would recruit him. He's using these matches to find more recruitments after all for something undercover," the fourth guy explained.

That was all Takuto needed to hear from them. It was disturbing to hear all this perverted talk about his friends, but to say that the Mr. President was using them for something undercover was definitely a lie, right?

Takuto looked at the match score. The Japanese team was winning 3 games to 2. The Griffey Brothers weren't playing their best out there obviously. He glanced at Mr. Baker's face and glared. He wanted the Griffey Brothers to lose. If they don't get to Singles 1 then the plan would be ruined for them.

"You treat them like puppets…" Takuto mumbled, "But soon Mr. Baker, they will have a mind of their own and turn on you."

* * *

The game went on for quite sometime and it seemed one sided since the Griffey Brothers were doing horribly on purpose. The crowd was getting disappointed that they're hot bishonen weren't doing well. Oshitari and Kilihara made a pretty good combination though. Eiji still commented that they were still far from his and Oishi's combination. When the score was 4 games to 3, the Terry was the first one to fight back against the combination as he was the only one returning the balls. Eventually, Tom helped his brother with the comeback, and they dominated the competition 6 games to 4. 

"That was a pretty good comeback," Sho commented.

"It was, nya."

"They're no longer Mr. Baker's puppets," Kyoko said.

As soon as she said that though, Eiji screamed. Everyone jerked their head toward Eiji's direction. Their eye widened when they saw that the bracelet activated when the American Team won. The thunder bolts were zapping the life force out of the aerobic player. Eiji fell to his knees as he clutched his heart. He wasn't going to let a few lighting bolts kill him. The electrocution stopped eventually. Eiji nearly collapsed to the ground if Sho had not caught him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sho questioned.

Eiji looked up at the singer's face and smiled weakly, "I'm okay…somehow…"

Sho smiled faintly before he allowed the red head to rest on his knees, "That bastard isn't going to be let off the hook this time!"

"He was never going to be let off the hook to begin with," Kyoko corrected, "But after what he did to Eiji, I say we not only arrest him, but humiliate him as well."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

"You two will not do anything until ALL the time bombs are detonated," Ren ordered.

The two younger teens were forced to obey him. Sho lifted Eiji off the ground which the cat boy protested that he could walk on his own. Sho rested him on the bench and told him not to move.

"We're not going to let people see you in this condition," Sho told him, "And…I don't want that double partner of yours to yell at me. Not like I care what he says to me."

Kaede knew that was a lie. Sho really did care for Eiji, but if something bad were to happen to him in his presence, then Oishi would not be happy. She knew this because she felt Oishi's angry aura when Sho was close to him.

The cast left to continue deactivated the bombs. Unknown to them, someone that wasn't Smoke was watching them in secret. He waited until all but Eiji was in the room. The person was a man with dark blue hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing all black like a ninja, but he wasn't exactly a ninja. Once he was absolutely sure that no one but Eiji was in the room, he got out a weird contraption and turned it on. The room started to heat up. Eiji started to feel very dizzy.

_Why is the room so hot, nya? _he questioned himself, _There better not be a fire in here…_

The room continued to heat up to the temperature of a frying pan. Eiji's eyes became lifeless due to the strong heat. The man had him where he wanted. He stepped out of his hiding place with a weird contraption. He walked up to the aerobic player and set the machine down. He quickly hooked Eiji up to it.

_Who is this guy and what is he doing to me?!_

"This won't be long," the guy mumbled, "Just enough time to wipe out your memory of certain things."

The man turned the machine on. Eiji's body started to react to the impulse he was receiving from the machine. He groaned softly. Everything seemed to go according to plan according to the man until the machine caused a chain reaction that revealed all of Eiji's marks on his body. The soft groans started to turn into moans that constantly got louder.

"This isn't good!" the guy declared, "The louder he is, the more likely someone will hear me, and he's letting unleashing his energy so that annoying group can save him. Not good!"

If things couldn't get any worse for the man, he heard a chant that sounded like someone casting a spell. He realized too late as he saw someone throw a green spell at him. The spell hit the machine and destroyed it instantly causing an explosion that was sure to attract attention.

The man glared at the magic user. He was a boy around the age of 10 with brown hair and wore all green. He had glasses and carried a green staff that was pointed toward his direction.

"Rose, do your thing!" the kid ordered as he threw a yellow rose at the contraption that controlled the room temperature. It was broken in two when the tip of the rose hit it.

"Damnit!" the guy cursed.

"Siding with the dark side," the kid began, "And attacking a defenseless cat boy. You have no honor!"

"Brat!"

The two of them heard footsteps rushing into the room.

"Tch. You think that because of this one miscalculation that you've won brat? Don't think you've seen the last of me!"

The man disappeared in a whip of smoke. The kid sighed, "Another minion of that guy? I'm going to have my work cut up…"

The boy disappeared in a tornado of green leaves. When the Chinese twins barged into the room, there was no one in the room, but the yellow rose, the broken contraptions, and the fallen leaves. Eiji was sound asleep after the machine was destroyed resulting in his marks disappearing from his body or rather stop flashing.

"Someone was in here," Kaede stated the obvious.

Kyoko went over to the contraption and gave a mean stare, "Someone was trying to harm Eiji. I knew we shouldn't of had left him in here!"

Kaede wasn't listening as she picked up the yellow rose. For some stranger reason, she thought she knew the person who used this rose to protect Eiji. _Negi-bozu…are you really here after 3 years of separation? _(2)

* * *

When Eiji was being attacked by the mysterious man, Singles 3 began. It was Sengoku against Bobby. He said something very provoking in English which Ryoma translated. While Sengoku told him he didn't understand English that well he was obviously lying because he was easily provoked at the beginning of the game. 

Mr. Baker's assistant explained to everyone that Bobby Max was a professional at many American sports and that he would surely overpower his opponent. Takarada was no longer paying attention to the match as he got a call from Kyoko explaining to him that Eiji was attacked by someone and then saved by someone who used a rose as a weapon. He couldn't relax knowing that one of the actors was attacked when he was alone. This proves that Mr. Baker was trying to end them as well as his career once and for all. Yageo seemed pissed off as well, but he didn't explain what was wrong.

Most of the DS cast were half way done. The progress slowed though when they reached the Seigaku seats mainly because of Sho.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Azmaria asked.

"Just got to do something under the seat," Sho said quickly.

Sho should have waited until someone else came over their to deactivate the time bomb because the seat he was under was Oishi's. Oishi wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted under the seat. (He probably put porn pictures underneath it.)

"Go away," Oishi said harshly. All the Seigaku Regulars moved away from the vice captain. He was still upset with Sho's sexual advances on Eiji.

Sho glared at him, "It's important."

"So?"

"-red vein- So you need to move out of the way."

Silence. The temperature of the room was colder as the two glare at each other.

"This is a side of Oishi-sempai I never seen before…" Momo mumbled.

"Fsshhhh."

The two were going to break into an argument. Good thing Tama appeared and whacked Sho on the head with her hammer.

"I was to do this section Sho," Tama told him.

Sho did not say anything. Oishi snickered at the singer which Sho returned it with a glare. Tama threw him across the field surprising everyone.

"Look mom! It's Super Man!" the little girl said to the dotting mother that asked Mitsuki for her autograph.

Sho was thrown toward Ishida who got him with ease. Sho was air sick from Tama's throw.

"We need you over there," Ishida said.

"-sweatdrop- Wait, you're not going to-"

Ishida threw Sho across the field to Tama which he hit her shell. She fell on the stairs where Azmaria was standing.

"I'm not a football, damnit!" Sho cursed.

Attention was to Sho. Oishi asked Kaidoh to hand over the empty soda can which he obeyed his sempai. What shocked everyone was that Oishi dropped the can on Sho's head.

"Guess he's the garbage man," Oishi said sarcastically.

"You bastard…" Sho murmured.

Sho slid off of Tama's shell. He slid all the way into the railing. Tama was almost done deactivating the time bomb. When she was finished with Oishi's time bomb, she noticed that she was hit a little too late. Azmaria gasped when she saw the time bomb in her hand.

"Now I see why you guys are flying all over the place," Azmaria said.

Tama ignored her as she placed the time bomb on Sho's head because she thought that the soda can could hold it. Boy was she wrong! The bomb went off and Sho was sent flying up in the air and then back on the Japanese side of the match.

"He sure can fly," Taka said with a sigh.

"I believe I can fly!" Takuto sung, "I believe I can touch the sky!"

"Stop singing," Tama told him in a serious tone.

Takuto was silenced immediately.

The audience's eyes were back to the match at long last. The score was 4 games to 0 with Bobby in the lead because of his enormous power. What he said after the 4th game surprised everyone who could speak English.

"**Aren't you a friend of Manjoume Jun?**" he questioned, "**If you are, then avenge him for I was a man at the scene.**"

Sho instantly recovered from the blast and proceeded to walk over to Bobby and punch him in the face. It was a good thing that Atobe was there to stop him.

"Don't interrupt the match," he said strictly.

Sho was about to protest when Ryoma translated what Bobby said. The Regulars were surprised that the guy playing Sengoku had something to do with it.

"They all know about it!" Sho shouted, "They're just afraid to say anything!"

"Calm down, Sho!" Meroko screamed. She was the only Shinigami in her original form that only the magic users could hear her. She gasped when she realized that Atobe could see her.

"Tch."

Sho was forced to do nothing. He brushed Atobe's hand off of his shoulder and jumped onto the rail again. He was going to go check up on Eiji, but he decided that Oishi should come with him. He gave that gesture for him to come along. Oishi being stubborn around the singer refused, but Tama forced him to go.

"The cold chills stopped…" Azmaria mumbled.

* * *

Eiji just woke up when Sho barged into the room with Oishi and Tama behind him. 

"Shuichiro? What are you doing here, nya?" Eiji questioned as he let out a big cat yawn.

Oishi took one look at Eiji to see that he was doing okay. He turned to Sho, "Is there a reason why I was brought here?"

It was Kyoko's turn to glare at Sho. Sho looked at everyone in the room and slowly backed out of the room, "I realized I have something more important to do, so come on girls! Let's party!"

Kyoko fumed at Sho's flirtatious talk as she chased after him. Kaede sighed and followed her 'little sister'. Tama grinned and followed the Chinese Twins leaving the Golden Pair in the room.

"They are such idiots," Eiji mumbled, "I didn't even get a good nap, nya!"

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Oishi didn't know what to say to his double partner which was the same for Eiji. Then it hit him.

"Why was that Fuwa guy hitting on you world wide?"

A red vein popped on the back of Eiji's head, "Is that all you have to ask? To answer your question, he tried to harass me world wide, but everyone thinks it's part of the DS movie, so…and then there's the fact that everything we did was by our own instincts."

"I see."

"You shouldn't worry about Sho, Shuichiro. I clearly don't like him that way."

"That's a relief."

More silenced fill the room. The two looked at each for a long time, blushed, and turned away from each other. There really wasn't much to say.

"Eiji," Oishi began, "Why are all the actors and Shinigami going around and looking under people's seat?"

Eiji was about to say something when he turned his attention to the TV. The match was already over. It ended in a draw because both players ran out of stamina. His eye's widened when he saw Mr. Baker reach into his pocket and pressed the button. Eiji instantly pushed Oishi away before he was caught in the shock. The bracelet activated and electrocuted the teen again.

"EIJI!" Oishi shouted as he reached out to him. When he did, he was pushed back.

Eiji stood his ground, and took the electric attacks. The shock seemed to be more powerful than the last. Not to mention that the shock seemed to last longer than the last. When the shock was finally done, Eiji almost fell to the ground if Oishi did not catch him.

"Eiji, are you okay?" he asked in a very worried tone.

"…No…"

"What was that just now?"

"Blame the damn bracelet," Eiji told him, "It sends electricity through one's body when the button is activated and that bastard Mr. Baker has the switch."

Oishi gasped, "Then that means."

"He plans to ruin Mr. President," Eiji said rather calmly.

"This is a serious matter Eiji!" Oishi told him, "We have to tell someone right away!"

"DS cast already knows and is on it," Eiji told him.

"But-"

"They're professionals at this kind of stuff. Trust them, Shuichiro."

All Oishi could do was trust his double partner. He was angry that he couldn't protect Eiji from people like Mr. Baker while Sho could.

"You should get back to your seat, Shuichiro," Eiji told him, "Fujiko's match is beginning."

Oishi nodded his head as he headed out the door. When he was gone, Eiji snuck out to check up on Fuji. He knew that something bad would happen if he didn't see him.

* * *

Kaede made it on time to see that Mr. Baker was talking to Fuji. She glared at the man. What lies were he trying to fill in her boyfriend's head? 

Mr. Baker saw her. He didn't show any emotion until he was out of Fuji's sight. The face he showed her was a sinister face. She opened her eyes and glared at the man as he walked passed her. When he was gone, Eiji showed up shortly.

"Fujiko, what did that guy say to you, nya?" Eiji asked in a worried tone.

Fuji's eyes were already open when he responded to Eiji's question, "He told me to lose the match against Arnold."

"That bastard," Eiji and Kaede said at the same time with the same angry tone.

"Don't lose to them Shusuke," Kaede told him with a serious tone.

Fuji seem to be on the same level as them, "Understood."

Fuji left the room in order to get to the tennis court. Kaede scanned the room and detected many time bombs.

"Time to go Naruto in this room!" she declared as she used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to turn into 16 Kaede's.

"You can only do 16?" Eiji questioned, "That's lame."

"Be quiet! You're not a ninja!" the Kaede clones shouted as they all went to deactivate the time bomb.

"Guess I have nothing to do here, nya," Eiji said.

"What you can do," Kaede began, "Is make sure that Mr. Baker doesn't press that button."

"I got it, nya!"

* * *

Things went back to normal during Fuji's match with Arnold. Arnold was like a robot predicting Fuji's moves. It started to rain. When it did, the dome closed up. It easier for the Shinigami to find the big one on the ceiling. All five Shinigami started to deactivate it. They were lucky they were invisible, otherwise, Mr. Baker would have set it off. 

"Couldn't we just slash at this thing?" Takuto questioned.

"If you do it, you might accidentally set it off, and the plan fails," Izumi explained.

"Damn. I got to bust out my sword!"

"I want to use my hammer!" Tama complained.

"You use it too much, girl," Meroko told her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Shinigami dispatched the big bomb on the ceiling. Fuji won his match 6 games to 4. When that happened though, all the important people that were watching beside Takarada and Yageo left because they told Mr. Baker's assistant that even if the American team won the next game, it would be a draw. After they left, Takarada laughed loudly. 

"People shouldn't underestimate the Japanese!" he roared, "And the Americans played a good match yet those guys are ungrateful for how skilled they are."

"You might want to tone your voice down Takarada," Yageo told him.

Mr. Baker's assistant didn't say anything. The last sponsor finally appeared to watch the final match and to negotiate with Mr. Baker and his assistant after she pulled them away from the main area and into the room where they spoke privately. Yageo decided to spy on them for the fun. While Yageo was gone, Takarada asked the DS cast about their progress.

"The big bomb is dispatched," Izumi reported.

"All the time bombs in the seats are deactivated," Sho reported. He was the only one who was physically injured for trying to deactivate the time bombs.

"The time bombs in the bathroom stalls are deactivated," Mitsuki reported from the girls bathroom.

"That includes the male bathroom stalls as well," Judai added.

"The time bombs in other places such are deactivated," Kyoko reported.

"All bombs are deactivated," Ren finished.

"I'm trying to take off Eiji's bracelet," Kaede said.

"Good job people. You will be awarded when this is over," Mr. President told them.

"Thanks president, nya!" Eiji cheered.

"You're still get your match Eiji," he told him.

There was no response from the red head. Only a moan because of a quick shock that came from the bracelet when Kaede pressed the wrong button.

Mr. President lost contact with all of them and smiled contently. No one would be killed on this glorious day. The only question now was what was taking Yageo so long to come back since Mr. Baker, his assistant and the sponsor was already back awaiting for the so called final match which was Ryoma Echizen vs. Kevin Smith. This was going to be a great match if Mr. Baker didn't blow it.

_After this match, Mr. Baker will be arrested. _Takarada thought to himself. He quickly phoned the Shinigami telling them to capture all the people who were illegally gambling in this dome.

"I already found them, so can I start a ruckus now?" Takuto questioned.

"No. When he is arrested, they will be as well," he told him.

"Roger that."

* * *

"O-CHIBI'S MATCH IS STARTING, NYA!" Eiji screamed. 

Kaede had to cover her ears to block the scream. When she did, Eiji got another quick shock, "Sorry."

Eiji didn't say anything as he let her remove the bracelet once and for all.

"Contact with Mr. Baker is terminated de gozaru," Kaede announced.

"YES! Now I can sucker punch him at least once for once for electrocuting me," Eiji said with an evil grin. The Eiji devils came up behind him.

"And Oishi will be coming down from the crowd to stop you from killing him," Kaede said with a sigh.

"Speaking of Shuichiro…"

Eiji peaked outside to see if he was in the crowd. He wasn't in his seat next to Momo, "That's funny. Where did he go, nya?"

"The bathroom?" Kaede asked sarcastically.

"Very funny…not."

* * *

To those who wanted to know what happened to Oishi…let's just say it's best left unsaid. After Sho lost connection with Mr. President, he basically went back to flirt with the women. This disgusted the Mother of Seigaku to no end because it was bad enough that he flirted with Eiji who was in fact a male. Oishi followed Sho to wherever he was going and when he was alone ready to pounce on an unfortunate victim. Oishi kicked him in the back which was so not him and not expected that Sho fell flat on his face. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sho questioned in rage.

"Stalking a women and then getting ready to rape her. Some honesty you have," Oishi told him in an angry tone.

"That's where I say 'I have no honesty'. I do I want."

That resulted in Oishi brining out his tennis racket (how he was able to carry it inside the building, we will never know.) and whacking the singer with it. He kept hitting him until he was knocked out. The people who were witnessing the scene took huge steps behind them and rushed toward their seat. No one dared to help Sho.

After a while, Oishi stopped whacking him only to realize that he knocked him out ten minutes ago and was only bruising his face more.

"Maybe I went too far…"

Oishi quickly glanced around the area he was in hoping to find a room where he could dump the perverted singer in. He found a bathroom stall that no one was in. He quickly dragged Sho to the bathroom and threw him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He found a CLEANING sign next to the door and placed it in front of it.

"There. Now no one can become a victim when he wakes up," Oishi said with a grin. (**Me: This is where a sign pops up on the bottom of the screen if it this was made into an anime saying, **_**The only victim here was Sho!**_)

Oishi suddenly felt someone hit him on the back really hard. He blacked out. While he was knocked out, the person who knocked him out placed a bracelet on him that was the same as Eiji's, but cloaked it with a cloaking device.

"The stage is set," the person said before slowly walking away from the unconscious boy.

* * *

"Hibiki-san, there's no hope for him," the doctor told Sapphire. 

While the America vs. Japan matches were happening, Sapphire was stuck trying to save Jun from death. The Ojama Trio were the only ones that stayed to watch the operation all the way through. No matter how smart Sapphire was though, Jun's body was failing him. The doctors were about to give up because his pulse was so slow that the machine was going to stop.

"There is no way in hell I'm giving up!" Sapphire declared, "I'm not doing this just for myself! This is for Eiji, Judai, and everyone who cares about him. He can't die like this!"

"Then maybe I can help…"

All the doctors turned in the direction of the voice and gasped.

"It's her!" Ojama Yellow declared.

"The girl that Kyoko-san mentioned in the book!" Ojama Green added.

"It's the girl who wrote the book about **that **war!" Ojama Black finished. (3)

"I will heal him," the girl said in a soft voice, "But his will to live must be strong in order to live."

* * *

All the DS members were having a great time with Singles 1. Mostly because they were watching Mr. Baker's attitude change toward Kevin. As Ryoma took the lead, Mr. Baker was losing his posture completely and going as far as slapping Kevin. Maria (**Me: If you wanted to know where she was, she was sitting with her grandpa, but I forgot to mention that she was there typically because she was running around the area deactivating the time bombs while acting like Anita.**) noted that when he was arrested that would count as assault for the fun of it. Ren was writing all the things that Mr. Baker did which would also determine how long he would be in jail. 

While Eiji was cheering for Ryoma, he was searching the crowd for Oishi and Sho. It wasn't like Oishi to miss something this important, but because Sho was missing, he wouldn't be surprised if they got into another fight. That cleared that part out. He started searching for the person he would get revenge on. He didn't catch him with the American Team. In fact he saw him using his ninja moves to make himself invisible and stand behind the referee. _Keep doing that while you can Smoke. You won't be doing that when I'm done with you!_

Eventually the game reached tie break with no help from Mr. Baker's yelling. The Dark Stalker cast were already in position ready to pounce on the villains. Maria was still debating whether or not to turn on the music. In the end, she didn't turn it on. Sho (who came back along with Oishi) was debating how to beat Mr. Baker up at the end. He was just as sinister as Kyoko who was thinking the same thing. It was scaring all the Shinigami.

After Ryoma took the lead 4 to 1, Kevin unleashed something that Ryoma did in his match against Sanada-----a hurricane of techniques that he saw throughout all the matches. It surprised Ryoma, but because he knew how to defeat Fuji's move by heart, he was able to overpower it. After a long rally, Kevin realized something.

_Father, was your opponent this fun? _he asked his father who could not hear him.

When he asked that question Ryoma sent one last Cyclone Smash at him and winning the game 7 games to 6 with the tie break score 7 points to 4.

The crowd cheered for both of the players but mostly Kevin surprisingly which was fine by Takarada. Everyone was in position.

"ATTACK!" Maria ordered.

The crowd gasped as the DS cast minus Eiji and Jun surrounded Mr. Baker. The Shinigami revealed themselves in front of the perverted gamblers scaring the shit out of them.

"We've seen through your plan Mr. Baker," Sho declared in an evil tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Baker questioned angrily.

"I'll be taking that."

Maria easily snatches the detonator from Mr. Baker. He realizes that to late as she hands the detonator to Kyoko, "Is this it big sis?"

"Yep. The detonator to all of these time bombs," Kyoko announced out loud surprising everyone.

"How did you?"

Ren cuts him off as he holds the paper with all the illegal things Mr. Baker did.

"The president of LME expels you from any tennis related events," Ren declared.

"He also wants to put you under arrest for illegal gambling, illegal use of the tennis money, and of course the time bombs that you wanted to detonate if the American team were to lose," Mitsuki announced world wide.

"Don't forget that wrist band that he forced Eiji to put on!" Maria added.

"Oh yeah! That wrist band that electrocutes someone if they did something wrong. We got to charge you for that as well," Mitsuki added.

"And we can charge you of abuse of the tennis players," Kaede said with a grin.

"You bastards. You were planning this from the beginning!" Mr. Baker shouted proving that everything the DS cast said was true.

A scream was heard in the crowd. Mitsuki sighed when she saw how bad Takuto was scaring the perverted gamblers.

"YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGAL GAMBLING AND PORN PICTURES OF MY MITSUKI!" Takuto screamed as he took all the pictures from them and cut them up with his sword.

"You're forgetting the other unfortunate pictures of everyone else as well," Izumi told the cat Shinigami.

"MITSUKI IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO US, DAMNIT!"

"…5 KP so shut up," Izumi finally told him which he calmed down immediately. (4)

Tama already whacked all of the perverted gamblers with her mallet. Ishida and Meroko had the hand cuffs ready. They quickly tugged the four men's hands behind their back and placed the hand cuffs on them.

"Four down. Two to go," Meroko declared as she threw the last hand cuff out to the open. Eiji was the one who caught it and jumped to the field like a cat.

"Sho, he's all yours!" Eiji shouted as he threw the singer the hand cuffs.

Sho caught it with ease and handed it to Kaede.

"Put your hands behind your back like a good little boy," Kaede taunted, "And your beat down won't hurt as much."

"You bitch!" Mr. Baker cursed.

He refused to move his hands behind him which resulted in Kaede using her ninja reflexes to forced them behind his back. She placed the hand cuffs on them.

"You're screwed," Kyoko told him with an angelic smile.

After she said that, Maria, Ren, Mitsuki, and Kaede backed up. Judai, Sho, and Kyoko were the ones who were going to beat him up, but first…

"Izumi, you're the closest to the music, so turn it on!" Judai ordered.

Izumi frowned as he turned the music to American Idiot. The crowd were shocked at how vicious the three Dark Stalkers were to Mr. Baker.

"This is for setting a time bomb in here, you poor sport!" Kyoko declared as she clawed his back with her claws.

"This is for all the suffering I received ever since these matches started!" Sho shouted as he sucker punched him in the face.

"This is for Jun!" Judai yelled in an evil tone as he kicked Mr. Baker in the balls.

Eiji was having fun just watching them go all out. He was waiting for them to be finished so they can announce the match with Smoke. Ryoma walked up to his sempai and asked, "What is the meaning of this Eiji-sempai?"

"Simple revenge delivered to yours truly, the Dark Stalker cast," Eiji said sarcastically.

"Eiji-sempai, you know what I'm talking about!" Ryoma shouted which surprised the red head.

Eiji sighed, "He was the one who ordered Smoke to rape Jun," he said bluntly, "And we'll all getting our revenge on him."

Ryoma was stunned that Mr. Baker had something to do with Jun's rape. Well he wasn't really the trustworthy type, and he could see how that man could fit in.

"Hey Sho!" Eiji shouted, "If you keep punching him in the face, the police won't be able to identify him!"

Sho and Kyoko stopped pounding on Mr. Baker immediately but Judai was filled with anger so he kept kicking him where it hurt. No one bothered to stop him. He had to let it all out.

"I think that's enough now," Mitsuki finally told the brunette.

Judai only stopped because he felt like it. Eventually the police really came and hauled Mr. Baker and the perverted gamblers away. Ren took the microphone from the director and announced that everyone not to leave.

"Because of the incident we currently have, we will have one more match for the players on both sides of the team who did not get to play," Ren announced.

That caught the audiences attention which made them want to stay for the match. All the tennis players were surprised that the DS cast were announcing one last match.

"How come we didn't here about this Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma questioned his upper classmen.

"Because nobody else was suppose to know until the very end," he answered bitterly. It wasn't intentional but he was fired up for the match he was going to play against Smoke. He stepped up to the field and the DS fans instantly knew that he was Felicia and called her name out instead of his.

"Get your ass out here Smoke! I know you're watching!" Eiji shouted.

In an instant, Smoke appeared in the think of smoke in front of the American team. The smoke was rather suffocating so anyone caught in the smoke coughed roughly.

"I'm surprised that you were able to keep me entertained for that long," Smoke said sarcastically.

The DS cast glared at the ninja who raped one of their own.

"I guess a cold greeting was coming," he said sadly.

"Shut up and get on the court!" Judai ordered in a dangerous tone.

Smoke turned to the brunette and smiled evilly, "I can't believe that you're brining out personal matters to the public. Sad really."

"What did you say you bastard?!" Judai questioned angrily.

"Shut up Judai!" Kaede snapped.

Judai was shocked that Kaede of all people would snap at him. He backed down. Mitsuki took a few steps back waiting for the chance for Smoke to move away from the American group.

"I'll play a match with Eiji of course," Smoke began, "I really wouldn't want to disappoint the crowd."

Mr. President was worried of the DS cast's safety. They were playing by his rules now so if someone on the tennis court got hurt, the crowd would think that it was all a part of their plan.

"In order to start though, you might ask your friends to move. They take up a lot of space especially that flat chested girl over there," Smoke said sarcastically.

Sho couldn't help but laugh at that comment since he agreed that Kyoko was flat chested. Kyoko glared at the ninja before she dragged the singer away. Mitsuki took the chance to zoom behind Smoke and to order the Americans to move out of the way.

"There's going to be some chaos if you don't," she added.

Kevin wanted to protest, but he knew Smoke and what cruel things he did. In fact the whole American Team knew what he was capable of, so they obeyed the blonde. Mitsuki sighed in relief as she rushed them. She didn't want to be near the ninja who hurt even Kaede.

Ren took Japan's side. Most of them didn't know what was going on beside the fact that a fight was ensuring. Ryoma was the most rebellious one of them all.

"Ryoma-bozu, you have know choice but to listen to us," Kaede told them, "We don't need anyone else getting hurt."

"But-"

"Echizen, I think it's best to let them handle things," Fuji told them.

"You've already won your match and you will be awarded afterward," Ren told him strictly, "And Eiji was waiting for this moment the whole time."

Ryoma didn't say anything as he was forced to go into the locker room which would lead to the upper area where everyone was sitting.

The referee was still debating whether or not to host the match. Kaede told him to take a break and that she would host he match as Mei Ling. The referee agreed for some peculiar reason. Eiji sighed when he saw that Kaede was seducing him.

He and Smoke were on two separate sides of the tennis court with their tennis rackets. Eiji gripped his racket tightly and smiled faintly. _After this…I'll have no where to go…just like you Smoke…_

Smoke noticed Eiji's faint smile and was rather confused. Shouldn't he be glaring at him for all the things he done?

"One set match, Felicia to serve," Kaede announced. She called Eiji 'Felicia' because that's how the crowd sees him.

The crowd started calling for Felicia. While Eiji liked the attention, he wished they would stay quiet. He needed to concentrate.

Eiji served the ball with such speed that Smoke didn't even bother going after it.

"15 love!"

Eiji served again and Smoke made little attempt to go after it.

"Love 30!"

…_Don't tell me that…_

"Love 40!"

…_He's toying with me!_

"Game to Felicia! Change court!"

The crowd cheered for Eiji's service ace, but Eiji was rather annoyed that he took that game as soon as the game began.

Smoke grinned when her saw the frustrated look on Eiji's face. He was going to annoy him so he wouldn't get the match he wanted. Smoke served the ball which Eiji easily returned. While Smoke returned the ball, he wasn't hitting it as hard as he could have. Eiji used his Kikumaru Beam technique to score again.

"15 Love!"

"YOU SUCK SMOKE!" Sho yelled.

"YEAH! GET OFF THE COURT!" Kyoko added.

"Both of you shut up!" Ren shouted.

The two dirty blondes silenced immediately. Takuto couldn't help but scoff in the distance which earned him a glare.

"Love 30!"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Crybaby A-ji! Can't you even return a simple serve?" A seven year old Smoke asked a seven year old Eiji. He had served the 20__th__ ball and the red head still couldn't hit the ball._

"_The balls too fast!" Eiji complained. _

"_Next…"_

_Smoke served again. Eiji tried to hit the ball, but it ended up hitting him in the face making him fall on his back. He began to cry. The black haired teen sighed._

"_You're such a crybaby…"_

_Eiji looked at him with tears in his eyes. Smoke turned away. He regretted being so hard on him._

"…_It's not hard Eiji. Just keep your eye on the ball," he instructed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Felicia leads 2 games to 0! Change court!"

The audience's cheering became louder. The DS cast were quite disappointed with Smoke's ability.

As the two players were switching positions, Eiji stopped in his place and glared at his former friend, "Smoke. Play serious for a change," he told him harshly.

Smoke was rather surprised that Eiji asked him to play seriously instead of losing his temper. He frowned. He was going to have to play serious just the way Eiji wanted it, "Fine, just serve!"

Eiji gripped the tennis ball tightly in his hand. He would not lose to Smoke. He would humiliate him in front of everyone and get him arrested and possibly executed for his crimes. Eiji served the ball with speed. He wasn't surprised when Smoke reached the ball with such speed. He was rather relived that his former friend was being serious at long last. Smoke returned the ball a little faster than Eiji predicted. He couldn't use his aerobatics to reach the ball.

"15 Love!"

"And now the match begins…" Judai mumbled to himself.

There was a long rally after that. Neither player was letting up. Eiji surprised Smoke with his aerobatic play.

"Felicia leads 3 games to 0! Change court!"

Smoke sighed as the players switched courts, "The kid gloves are off Crybaby A-ji."

Smoke took the time to pinpoint where he would serve. If he wanted to use his ninja moves in this match, he would have to make it look like the ball was hurting Eiji and not the shuriken that he secretly hidden in the balls he was serving. When he served the ball at such speed, Eiji attempted to return it, but when he tried to, the ball grazed his right arm soaring passed him.

"15 love!"

Kaede opened her eyes to glare at Smoke when she saw the small cut on Eiji's right arm. She knew Smoke's trick technically because she was a ninja as well. _I never knew he would stoop so low…_

Smoke served again but aimed at Eiji's right knee this time. The cat boy didn't realize it in time resulting in his knee getting scraped.

"30 love!"

"You're telling me to be serious and now you can't even return my serves," Smoke taunted.

Eiji didn't say anything as he glanced at his injuries. He was still smiling faintly. Smoke was the one annoyed at Eiji's attitude toward his cheating. He served again at Eiji's left arm. Eiji moved too slow to get into position so the ball ended up knocking the tennis racket out of his hand.

"40 love!"

_Eiji…why are you letting this guy cheat? _Kyoko asked herself, _Destroy him with that move!_

"Game to Hiroto! 3 games to 1! Change court!"

Mitsuki decided to jump down to the court to check on the injuries that Eiji received. She wasn't much of a nurse, but she could tell if the wound was serious or not.

"The wounds aren't that serious," Mitsuki told him, "But you should be careful. I think he plans to cheat for the rest of the game."

"I know…" Eiji barely managed to get out.

"Is something the matter?"

"…No…"

Mitsuki was forced to step back as Eiji and Smoke changed positions. Eiji's hand was shaking when he bounced the tennis ball up and down. She worried that his past with the ninja would get to him.

Eiji served the ball that barely went over the net. Smoke easily returned the ball. Eiji struggled returning the ball because of his injuries and while he wasn't bleeding that bad, it was going to get a whole lot worse if the match dragged on.

"Game to Hiroto! 3 games to 2! Change court!"

Sho sighed, "The kid his serving game…"

"So much for revenge…" Takuto added.

"It's better this way," Ren told them.

They didn't say anything to Ren. All of them especially Kyoko knew that Ren hated the subject of revenge and while he still didn't talk about his past, something told them that it was a very dark past where he walked the path of revenge and somehow got his revenge but was dissatisfied with the results.

"Game to Hiroto! 3 games to 3! Change court!"

"What sucks more than anything," Sho began, "Is that he's not even playing serious."

"Just punch him in the face!" Judai shouted.

"That would make you feel better," Atobe finally said.

Takuto observed how they responded to Atobe's response. They all seem to be listening to him. _If they listen to him, then that means they accepted him into the DS group._

It was Eiji's turn to serve again. He stalled before he served because he was confused. Why was he holding back now? He was disappointing the crowd and humiliating himself. _Damnit! _

Eiji served an extremely fast one. Smoke was surprised that his serve changed the next two games. _That's still not enough Crybaby A-ji. _Smoke started a long rally waiting for Eiji to use that move. He wanted to see if it really was scary, "Come on Crybaby A-ji! Weren't you talking about having revenge? I think I might embarrass you!"

Eiji wouldn't let him finish what he was saying as he hit the ball past him during the taunt.

"15 Love!"

Eiji didn't say anything as he walked back to his side of the court. Smoke sighed, "Can't even take a joke-"

"The jokes aren't funny if you're the only one laughing," Eiji said quickly in a serious tone.

Sho grinned, "Nice."

Eiji served again. He was determined to use that move on him now. Smoke realized this and allowed him to get into position, "Guardian of Hope," he chanted, "Lend me your powers to defeat Smoke once and for all and get back at what he did to everyone…HIKARU AKUMA!"

When Eiji hit the ball, there was light surrounding it, but it wasn't shining brightly like the time when he used it during the Rikkadai match. The ball moved at the same speed though. Smoke tried to return it, and that was when the Eiji devils appeared cursing at him, "YOU BASTERD!" "YOU NINJA BITCH!" "YOU MAN WHORE!" "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" "You know that I like the color of your blood." Smoke was stunned at the fourth devil's comment which was the reason why he couldn't return the ball. All was silent as the devils were running amok.

"3-30 L-Love…" Kaede mumbled. She was feeling the dangerous aura coming from Eiji and his devils. The DS cast and the Regulars could also feel it.

"How does big bro give out such an area?" Maria asked Kyoko.

"He's just like me. Tee-hee!" Kyoko replied.

"'Tee-hee' my ass!" Sho yelled. He was so glad that he was far away from the red head.

Smoke hid his face under his hair. He laughed softly to himself, "It's funny how a grudge can become one's strength."

Eiji didn't say anything as he quickly served. His hatred for his friend was turned into power. Smoke noticed that he was getting more and more powerful despite him being serious. He was hoping he wouldn't use his last resort to get Eiji to hate him more than he already was hated, but he had no choice. _I'm not going to use it yet._

"Game to Felicia! 4 games to 3! Change court!"

Takarada noticed that the dome was very quiet. He finally became aware what was happening and warned the DS cast what was going on, "There's sleeping gas affecting the people here! Protect yourselves!"

The cast was surprised that their was still a threat. They quickly covered their mouths before they inhaled the sleeping gas. Judai turned to everyone to announce to cover their mouths. The warning was too late though as almost everyone was inhaling it. All audience fell asleep. Only the DS cast, the Shinigami, Takarada, Yageo, Ryoma, Fuji, Oishi, Atobe and Tezuka stayed awake to witness the match since their was no gas around the tennis courts.

"Shit," Sho cursed, "We weren't warned of this."

"Shut up and keep your mouth closed," Kyoko told him.

"What's going on?" Fuji asked the DS cast.

"Why is everyone falling asleep?" Ryoma added.

After everyone was knocked out, Oishi left his seat to join the group who were getting their explanations.

"You might say that Eiji's plan failed," Judai answered.

"What are you talking about Judai?" Fuji questioned him.

Judai turned to Meroko and Tama who knew what to do. They flew around removing the sleeping gas allowing everyone to breathe again without inhaling the gas. When they were done, Judai gave the gesture that it was all right to uncover their mouth and explained, "Mr. President assigned us a mission to arrest Mr. Baker for all the reasons that Ren mentioned. I am not explaining that again. He also wanted us to arrest people who were illegally gambling. The match that is happening now was Eiji's plan to get revenge on that bastard."

The Seigaku Regulars were shocked that Eiji would plot revenge. It wasn't like him to hurt another person.

"And you're suppose to be Eiji's double partner," Sho said directly that comment to Oishi who knew him the most since Sapphire wasn't here.

Oishi didn't say anything. _There was no way that I would know that Eiji would do such a thing. He rarely says anything about his past his relationship with that guy._

"Game to Hiroto! 4 games to 4! Change court!" Kaede announced. She was still coughing from inhaling to much gas, but it didn't seem to affect her.

"It's sad really!" Smoke began, "You wanted to embarrass me in front of a whole lot of people only to have them fall asleep on you. Sad."

Eiji glared at his former friend, "What did you do to them?"

"I put them to sleep of course. I didn't want them to see your crying face when you lose," he answered.

"You're going to regret that!"

"I won't Crybaby A-ji. I lost the will to care for people a long time ago. As a Dark Stalker would say, I removed all emotions of sympathy to anyone."

"You-"

"It's funny how you finally noticed the people who rejected you for how long?"

"Shut up and serve!"

Smoke sighed, "You'll never learn."

Kaede gasped when she saw the kunai in the tennis ball he served. Eiji attempted to return it, but the kunai ended up scratching his band aid. The band aid slowly fell off of the red head's cheek revealing the scar that he had been hiding from everyone so long. Those who did not know about his scar gasped.

"What is that scar?" Ishida questioned.

Judai and Azmaria were the only ones who Eiji showed the scar to.

"That," Judai began, "is what that bastard gave him six years ago."

Oishi turned to the brunette, "How do you know this much about him?"

Judai looked at him in confusion, "Didn't Eiji ever tell you about that scar? He told me along with Jun when he ran off that day you slapped him."

Oishi's eyes widen, "Then the reason why his cheek was bleeding was because-"

"I don't even know why, but for some strange reason, that mark will continue to bleed."

Oishi was very confused. _What have I been doing while Eiji suffered like this…how can I even call myself a double partner when I hardly know about him…_

"EIJI WATCH OUT!"

Oishi snapped out his thoughts to check the battle. He was so lost in thought that he wasn't even paying attention to the match. His world froze when all he saw was red.

Smoke was leading with a score of 40 love and he was out for blood. He took out a huge shuriken when he served the ball. Not only did he return the ball when he threw the huge shuriken but he manage to make a direct hit at The Guardian of Hope's stomach. Blood came gushing out. He was hoping to slice him in half, but that same light that protected Eiji earlier on today saved him from being split into two. The light disintegrated the shuriken but left Eiji with a huge wound that made the match impossible for him to continue.

"YOU CHEAT!" Kaede finally yelled as she ran over to Eiji along with Mitsuki, "How dare you use weapons in a match!"

Smoke sighed, "It's free for all lady if there is hardly anybody to watch the match."

"You bastard!"

Mitsuki glared at the ninja as well after examining Eiji's huge wound. Eiji would probably heal his wounds eventually, but still…

"I don't care if you're still in a tennis match, I rather fight you right now!"

"Finally somebody who agrees with me!" Kaede exclaimed as she got out a huge shuriken. She was about to throw it when Takarada screamed, "CALM YOURSELF KAEDE!"

All eyes turned to Mr. President who was staring down at them from his seat. Yageo was moving away from his friend.

"THE MATCH IS NOT FINISHED! DO NOT INTERFERE WITH IT!"

Kaede shivered at Takarada's tone of voice. _To think that man could raise his voice…_

She and Mitsuki backed down immediately. It had the same affect on anyone who worked under him. That didn't affect Oishi though as he forgot that Eiji was in a match (not like it was a match to begin with) and jumped down to the tennis court to help his double partner.

"Eiji get a hold of yourself!" Oishi told her double partner.

Eiji heard his double partner's plea, but chose to ignore it. He was on the verge of losing consciousness. _Damnit. Why did I think that Smoke would play fair? He's not like Sapphire at all. My stupidity is going to get me killed one day…so I might as well…_

While Eiji did hear his double partner call him over and over again, he chose to slowly lose consciousness. He was of course until Smoke said it.

"Crybaby A-ji, you better not fall asleep. If you do, you might lose the person you care for the most." All eyes widened when Smoke got out the switch that was used to activate the electric bracelet.

"How did he get one?" Tama questioned.

"You know that people can have more than one," Izumi told her, "The question is how is he going to use it and who's going to be shocked."

"Don't even think about electrocuting Eiji," Kaede said in a threatening tone, "That bracelet is already gone."

Smoke grinned sinisterly, "That's where you're wrong." He was going to enjoy torturing them all, "I had another one in case something like this were to happen and Crybaby A-ji was giving up. I simply cloaked the bracelet onto someone. And that someone will face a near death experience."

He pressed the button. Eiji's eyes snapped opened when he realized that the person getting electrocuted was his double partner.

"OISHI!" they call cried out.

Eiji's world seemed to have went black for a second. It was like he was inside his mind.

_So the reincarnation of that bastard strikes again. _said a voice.

Eiji glanced around the dark area he was in, "Who said that?"

The figure who spoke appeared in front of him. Eiji gasped, "You're…that kid who was…"

_The one who was crying for my best friend Kikutori? Yes. I'm Gaia Yusuke for your information._

Eiji glared at the figure who looked identical to him. Sure his hairstyle was slightly different and he had that same scar that he had, his aura was different. It wasn't the aura that represented the Guardian of Hope, but the Guardian of Earth instead.

_No need to glare at me. I just need to ask you if you want to kill that guy._

"Who?"

_Have you already forgotten? Hiroto Smoke. The ninja who is recently trying to kill your double partner._

"SHUICHIRO!"

_Yeah him. Do you want to protect him?_

"Of course! If I don't protect him…then I'll…"

Yusuke smiled, "You'll kill yourself?" he finished.

"How did you?"

_Let me say that I did that when I was still alive. Now in order to help him, you have to past judgment on him. Not as the Guardian of Hope, but the Guardian of Earth who someone else in another world possesses _(5)

"I don't understand…"

Yusuke sighed, _We don't have that much time! If you let me take over half of your mind then I'll be able to save him and past judgment to that bastard with this deadly tennis._

Eiji had no saying in it since he wanted to save Oishi so badly. "Do what you want with me! Just save Shuichiro!"

_You don't have to say anymore._

Yusuke slowly walked over to Eiji and disappeared. The red head knew that he was inside his body since it was all hot and intense. He had no control of his body, but that was all right with him. He felt like he knew the person who took control of him.

In the real world Yusuke was in control of Eiji's body and quickly shattered the bracelet in a blink of speed. Oishi collapsed as the red head caught him.

"What was that?" Meroko questioned.

"It was too fast for me to see…" Azmaria added.

Smoke stepped back when he realized what he done, "Oh shit…"

Eiji still had control of what he said so he whispered something to Oishi that he was sure that he heard and then asked Kaede and Mitsuki to take Oishi back to the bleachers.

"Took you long enough to respond," Smoke taunted, "I was wondering if you were going to let that guy die-"

"Smoke."

Everyone noticed Eiji's change of tone. The tone was no longer happy go lucky. Even Smoke realized this.

"You're worse than scum Smoke. Not only did you kill all of those people in the past, you also hurt my friends…you badly injured Kaede during that time we were training. You nearly made Azmaria vanish. You toyed with Jun's feelings for Judai and raped him. You tried to ruin Bad Luck. You work with a bastard that only cares about his success in life and using everyone else as a stepping stone. You sabotaged these matches to make sure that the American team would win. You threatened to blow up the Tokyo Dome. I really thought I could have forgiven you, but not after what you did to Shuichiro…Smoke…" As Eiji said that a dark aura was surrounding him. It was the same aura that appeared when Smoke threatened to kill Oishi during the time that Seigaku was training for Rikkadai. The aura was even more suffocating than the last as it was making Eiji's hair bloody red. When he glared at Smoke, the ninja noticed that his eyes were full of hate and despair, "I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'RE DEAD!"

What happened next should have been the coolest thing if you believed in angels since angel wings sprout from Eiji's back. However it was slowly turning red due to all the sins that Smoke did added along with his anger. You couldn't call him an angel, but you couldn't call him a devil evil since devil wings were black.

"Big sis…what's wrong with big bro?" Maria questioned Kyoko.

Nobody said anything as they were too stunned to see what was happening to the acrobatic player.

_Not an angel, but not a devil… _Kyoko thought.

_This is just like the time when Kyoko…stood up for me… _Sho thought to himself.

_Revenge…was this powerful? _Ren asked himself.

"Mickey," Izumi began to the blonde girl, "You once told us that you didn't see us as Gods of Death and called us angels instead."

"I did."

"What would you call Eiji?"

Mitsuki thought for a moment before answering, "An Angel of Death…"

Ishida noticed that all the wounds on Eiji healed instantly. The only one that didn't heal was the one on his cheek.

"Come on Smoke," he began in that dangerous tone, "Let's continue the match. Unless you're afraid."

Smoke shook his head. There was no way in hell that he would back down this match with this Eiji. He always wanted Eiji to play THIS seriously, "Why would I back down?"

The score was 5 games to 4 and it was Eiji's turn to serve. His serve increased in power by ten fold. He couldn't return the serve.

"Kaede, call it," Eiji told the ninja girl in a threatening tone.

Kaede didn't know why she was so afraid of Eiji, "1-15 L-L-Love!"

Each time Eiji served after that was getting more powerful and he was actually intending to hurt Smoke who was hurting him. While he continued saying it was an accident, it wasn't.

The game was soon 5 games to 5. Smoke served and realized that Eiji's returns were even more powerful than the serves. Smoke had a hard time keeping up with him and eventually lost his service game making Eiji lead 6 games to 5.

Smoke smiled when he saw Eiji bouncing the ball very slowly. Even though he was losing, he was gathering a lot of data for his boss that still wanted him. He was lost in thought that he was hit by Eiji's serve in the arm.

"Pay attention Smoke!" Eiji yelled.

"Whatever…"

Eiji served again and this time Smoke returned the powerful serve. Eiji wasn't at all surprised as he reached for the balls. Smoke noticed that the red angel wings were making him move faster. He could have said that he was cheating, but then again, he was cheating by using ninja tools.

There was a long rally after the score was 40 Love to Eiji. The red head only needed one more point to win, but when he served he was suddenly having flashbacks of both of them together.

**FLASHBACK**

"_HEY SMOKE!" called an eight year old Eiji before the whole witness murder scene._

"_Hey Eiji! What's up?" asked an eight year Smoke._

"_There's something I have to tell you!" Eiji told him, but when he got closer to Smoke he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He started crying after that._

_The Eiji today was witnessing this event again and shook his head. Why am I having this flashback off all the ones we had together?!_

"_Crybaby A-ji. You were just wasting my time after all. Where's Sapphire?" he questioned._

"_Sapphire's studying as usual to get into that college as she's always saying," Eiji told him. He instantly stopped his whining when he explained her situation._

"_I see. Well, what did you want to tell me?" Smoke questioned_

_Eiji blushed a crimson red as he played with his fingers afraid to tell him._

"_The truth is Smoke that I-"_

"_You what?"_

_Eiji covered his ears. This was the time when he confessed his feelings to Smoke before he witnessed the murders._

"_I…love you…"_

_"I can't hear you!" _

_"I said I love you! I loved you ever since you came into my life. You took care of me when my father told my mother to leave me with you…and I…thank you for taking care of me…"_

_Eiji was silent as he waited for the response of his friend. He began to cry when he realized that he ended his friendship when he said those three words._

_The red head was shocked when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Smoke smiling toward him with a slight blush._

_"You know what Eiji? I loved you ever since I met you. I had no parents and everyone hated me, so I thought I didn't belong in this world, but when you came into my life, you gave me a chance to be happy with myself, and I'll return your feelings, but…"_

_"But what?"_

_Smoke sighed, "You're not old enough."_

_Eiji fell over anime style, "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! WE'RE THE SAME AGE, SO WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!"_

"_I know you're serious about this, but the age we are now…may just be a childish crush…"_

_"SO?"_

_Smoke sighed, "If you really love me, then continue to love me until you're 14. Then I'll be able to accept you as my girlfriend."_

_Instead of Eiji blushing like a schoolgirl he fumed, "I AM NOT A GIRL! NYA!"_

"_One of us is going to have to be the girl of the relationship and it's not going to be me."_

"_No fair!"_

"_Don't tell Sapphire about this though!"_

"_I won't!"_

Eiji froze when he realized what went wrong in their relationship. It wasn't Smoke that didn't keep his promise. _It was me all along…_

Yusuke groaned. _So that's what happened. You were the one who fell in love with your double partner and broke the promise with him. He never betrayed his feelings for you…even after all the things he did…_

Eiji didn't even realize that he was crying. Yusuke turned to Eiji and frowned. _The past really is repeating itself…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

In the real world, Eiji had critically injured the ninja. Smoke was stunned that Eiji went this far. Yusuke let Eiji take control of his own body. Smoke was surprised when he saw tears emerge from his former friend's eyes. He frowned.

"I'm sorry that I failed you as a friend…" he mumbled. He was sure only Eiji heard him before he collapsed to the ground unmoving but not dead.

When Smoke fell to the ground, Eiji fainted as well. He wanted to tell Smoke that he was also sorry, but nothing came out before he collapsed. The match was over so everyone jumped down to check on the Golden Pair completely forgetting about Smoke.

"He'll die if we don't get him to the hospital!" Mitsuki announced.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Sho ordered.

Maria was the one who called the ambulance that took the Golden Pair away. When she looked on the other side of the court, Smoke was gone, "Just like a ninja…"

* * *

Once the group left for the hospital, (Yageo and Takarada stayed behind to tell everyone when they woke up that the match was over and to go home.) in Takarada's huge limo that he allowed them to take, they instantly rushed to the waiting room and waited. Sapphire was out and stunned to see that the Golden Pair got injured during the time she was taking care of Jun. 

"Before you go," Judai began as he grabbed the bluenette's wrist, "Tell me about Jun's condition."

"Do we have the time for-" Sapphire frowned when she saw the desperate look on Judai's face. One that wanted to know if his best friend was okay. She smiled, "Manjoume's fine. He'll be out in a three days thanks to a certain doctor that's better than myself."

What she said lifted a huge weight off the brunette's shoulder. He smiled brightly again as tears of joy filled his eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of the Golden Pair now. Be back in half an hour."

Sapphire went into the room to check to see if the patients were still alive.

"Good for you, Judai," Kaede said with her usual grin.

The room was quiet as everyone waited for the results. Half an hour later, Sapphire came out as promised.

"How are their conditions Sapphire?" Tezuka asked forgetting to use her last name in public.

"Oishi's fine," she told him, "He'll wake up soon and can get out of the hospital tomorrow. The shock wasn't that serious anyway."

"And Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma questioned.

The smile on Sapphire's face frowned, "He was injured badly. More mentally than physically. His wounds already healed surprisingly, but I don't know what's going on in that head of his. _All I know is that he kept apologizing to Smoke in his sleep…_"

"Big bro isn't dead is he?" Maria questioned.

"No. He's sleeping now, but when he wakes up, he probably won't talk to anyone for a week which is when we plan to release him out of the hospital."

The room's temperature lifted especially when Sho said, "The brat wouldn't die so easily."

Sapphire stared at the singer, "By the way. I was watching the beginning of the tournament, and I noticed how you were sexually harassing Eiji in public. Do you have anything to say?"

"Not at all!"

"…"

"Baka…" Kyoko mumbled.

"Anyway, if you have anyone to thank, thank Dr. Tomoe. She's a pro."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "You mean that girl who wrote that book about the war three years ago?"

"Yep?"

The Kyoko devils appeared behind her, "WhErE iS sHe?! I wAnT hEr AuToGrApH!"

"-sweatdrop- She left…like after she was done treating Eiji through the back door…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Too bad Kyoko…" Sho said with a satisfied grin.

Ren was on the phone the whole time. He was speaking to Takarada who was informing him about what happened to everyone in the dome and that he should tell everyone to walk home in pairs. When he hung up the phone his face was rather pale and he was glad that no one was paying attention to him. Takarada told him something that might hurt everyone.

Smoke was still alive and his boss is on the move. He was going to recruit a lot of people to stop him and finish his experiment.

_Mr. President…is this guy really threatening your business?_

* * *

**Me: The -beep-ing chapter is finally done with 18224 words!**

**Yohko: Holy -beep-! That was long!**

**Me: I know, and the next chapter is going to be longer since I plan on adding a WHOLE lot of OC characters. If you saw my Gaia page, I already made ALL of my OC characters of this story beside the antagonists. I can name them all now, but then that would take the fun away of revealing them in the next chapter. Notes!**

**1. If you remember in chapter 6 and 9 of this story, you know that Eiji was being spied on my Smoke. Smoke spied on other people without getting caught. Atobe wasn't mentioned because…I really didn't think that I would make his role as big as all the DS cast. This is a huge warning. From here on out, the DS cast will play the biggest role and everyone else beside Oishi, Sapphire, Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka will have a small role. **

**2. Another hint what happened after the war. Apparently, all the Mahora girls were separated from their teacher and winded up in another world. Kaede ended up in this world. Nodoka ended up in a world where a certain 10th Division Taichou finds her (for more information about Nodoka read All the Things She Said which will be posted shortly.) **

**3. If you really read chapter 21 then you would know who this person is. Hotaru Tomoe from the war and from the Sailor Moon anime makes a brief appearance. **

**4. To those who read Full Moon O Sagashite knows that Izumi does this to Takuto intentionally. KP means hate points which means how much Izumi is hating Takuto at the moment. The more KP Takuto has the more severe his punishment was. I think when Takuto had 10 KP, Izumi kissed him and when he had 500 KP Izumi had his partner Jonathon attack him. Since I took out Jonathon as part of the Shinigami group, Tama replaced him.**

**5. Yusuke is referring to Alviss from Marchen Awakens Romance from my story The Song of Hope. A hint of the positions 500 years ago. **

**Me: After this chapter, it's going to begin the ultimate showdown between Takarada and the person who is threatening his business. Here is the preview!**

"NEGI-BOZU!"

-Kaede hugs the child who looks like Negi-

"Umm…my name is not Negi…my name is Springfield Nemi."

* * *

"Moko-chan!" 

-Kyoko proceeds to hug Kanae only for her to move out of the way-

"-sigh- I can't believe we'll be working on the same projects from now on…"

"Speaking of the same project, why are you here?!"

"Ore-sama is here for the same reason."

"Good looks or because you're a complete idiot?"

"You should know the answer."

* * *

"YOU!" 

-Judai points at Edo-

"Glad to see you too."

"Edo, why are you here?"

"I came looking for you and I happened to be accepted into the LME industry."

"Damnit! I thought I could get away from you! You sex bunny!"

* * *

"This is my first creation. He was built for the sole purpose for acting, and I will name him-" 

"Mini mi!"

-Eiji steps on Sho's foot-

"…Rotor because he's a robot."

Silence.

"That was lame."

* * *

"…And I thought real men wore pink…"

"It takes a real man to do gymnastics with the women…"

-Sho takes a picture-

"Blackmail!"

* * *

"Edo, get away from Jun!" 

"Why should I? Is it because you're jealous?"

"…You…"

"I think I'll just-"

-Chomp-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"A booby trap so I wouldn't have to face you're sexual harassment. It's bad enough that Sho is doing it to Eiji."

* * *

"Hey! Who's the girl, Eiji?" 

"I don't know. All I know is, she's a samurai."

"First real ninjas, then real men, and finally real samurais?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"-sweatdrop- Okay Wei-Ko. You don't have to attract attention with that Chinese accent.

* * *

**Me: Even though I said that starting from chapter 26 it was going to be serious from then on, but I can't help but add one last comedy chapter before it gets serious. Something nice might happen at the end of the next LONG chapter. Anyway, please read and review. The rating will stay M. A character from Sakura Wars will appear in the next chapter. HAPPY NEW YEARS! **


	27. Dark Stalker Cast Complete

**Dark Stalker Cast Complete**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). **

**Me: I decided that I would finish this story first. I realized that my mind went blank when I was trying to type the next chapter of Falling for the First Time. **

**Yohko: That's probably because you'll be moving soon.**

**Me: Yeah…when I go to that new school, I'm going to end up writing more damn essays…not like I mind. I JUST WANT TO PLAY TENNIS!**

**Yohko: It's too cold.**

**Me:…**

**Kitsune: Enjoy the chapter, and prepare for a whole of lot of comedy before the serious stuff happens. Momo also doesn't own the Dane Cook jokes coming from Leo.**

Chapter 27: Dark Stalker Cast Complete

* * *

**Normal POV**

A week past since Japan played the Americans. While Mr. Baker and the perverted gamblers were arrested, Smoke got away when no one was looking. The American team and Mr. Baker's assistant apologized for what happened. Takarada told them that it wasn't a big deal since he got what he wanted (which was find the person on the Japanese team he wanted to recruit.)

Good things happened while Eiji was in the hospital such as Jun waking up from his slumber. He had amnesia of Smoke raping him which was quite okay. The Ojama Trio knew however that he was lying and that the raven haired teen knew how to hide it very well. Judai seemed oblivious that he was being lied to. He was too happy to know that his friend was okay. Shuichi complained that one of them should confess to one another soon. Jun was too stubborn to tell the brunette despite him whining that Judai wouldn't want him. Yubel let Judai take over again. His goofy nature returned and he was too stupid to admit that he liked the Ojama Duelist.

"We're back at square one…" Shuichi mumbled in disappointed.

Eiji woke up eventually and like Sapphire predicted, he refused to talk to anyone. He had Azmaria as comfort the whole week before he was released, but he was lonely. He couldn't get a hold of Yusuke. He thought that it was that one time opportunity.

The doctors called Eiji's parents and informed him that their son was in the hospital. Sapphire was angry that the doctors called his parents. She was even more upset when she realized that all of them were busy with something.

"Some family," she told herself.

The only one who came to visit Eiji only to be told off was his oldest sister Yuri and her girlfriend Tomoyo. Yuri explained the family situation and why Eiji's parents didn't come to see their own son.

"To-san had a very important meeting and he wanted all of us to come along. I stayed behind because I didn't feel like staying in an office building all day, and that's when the hospital called," Yuri sighed, "To-san could care less about Eiji sometimes…"

"Some father he is!"

"Tell me about it! Keep this a secret between us. I don't want people questioning about Eiji's relationship with his father. If word gets out, to-san might be labeled as a father that abused his son."

"I don't see why not, but I'll keep this secret."

"Good." Yuri glanced in the direction of her girlfriend and smiled, "I got to go. We were going to see The Enchanted."

"Tell me what happens! I heard it was a good movie."

"I will. Ja ne!"

Sapphire waved good bye to the lesbian couple as they walked out of the hospital. The bluenette groaned, "I wonder if Kuminitsu will take me to see that movie…"

* * *

On the day that Eiji was finally released from the hospital, Sho and Oishi (he was released the day after the tournament) were waiting in the waiting room. The room had a negative aura coming from the two. It was scaring the patients and the nurses away. The red head was lost in thought that whole week so seeing those to 'getting along' made him smile after that whole week of showing no emotion. 

"You guys…"

Sho instantly stopped glaring at Oishi and rushed toward Eiji, "Eiji, are you okay? You're not injured anymore? Did that wound in the stomach heal? Are you okay in the head?"

"I'm fine Sho. I really am. I just needed a week to think about what I did," Eiji responded calmly as he pushed the singer away from him.

"I'm glad."

"Now get off of me. I can't breathe."

Sho obeyed the red head as he gave him personal space, but when he did, he went back to glaring at Oishi. Oishi wanted to ask him the same thing, but nothing came out.

"I'm fine, Shuichiro. You don't have to worry about me…"

"Eiji…I…"

"Can we hurry up! There's a place we have to be," Sho interrupted rudely.

Oishi eyed the singer before turning back to his double partner. His face a bit flustered.

"Are you okay, Shuichiro?" Eiji asked.

Oishi didn't say anything which confused the aerobic player. He began to walk away and when he did, Sho was all over Eiji again. The Mother of Seigaku turned to the two and sighed. Their relationship seemed deeper than his with Eiji's.

_Is there a way to show Eiji that I love him? _Oishi asked himself. _More importantly, how am I suppose to protect Eiji when he needs protection? _Oishi thought for a moment. He could ask Azmaria for magic tips, but he really didn't have the time to hang out with a ghost that seemed to hang out around Ryoma more than her master. He couldn't think of anything to help support Eiji. _Maybe I should…give up on Eiji…_

Sho's cell phone began to ring as soon as they got out of the hospital. He picked up the phone, but he didn't seem to be listening. He hung up after five minutes.

"Who was it?" Eiji asked him.

"Your sempai," he answered, "She is so annoying! Can't she do a simple task on her own without getting distracted at a fairy tale poster?!"

"Isn't she with Ren?"

"…She didn't say…it's better if he wasn't with her anyway."

Eiji stopped walking and turned to Sho, "But didn't you like Kyoko at one time?"

Sho's eyes widened. His face became red like a tomato, "W-What are you t-talking about?! We were just c-childhood friends…s-she was my m-maid! There was no way I could love a flat chested girl!"

"Kyoko-sempai told me that she was in love with you during the time she was your maid," Eiji began in a serious tone, "And she wanted to know what went wrong…"

Oishi stopped walking and glanced at the two actors that were in their own world.

Sho looked off into the distance and frowned.

"And you better not say that you didn't like Kyoko-sempai because she was plain and flat chested," Eiji told him.

"I didn't like her because she didn't stand up for herself," Sho finally said.

Eiji was confused, "What do you mean? She stand up for herself and others plenty."

"Not back then…she wouldn't stand up to her mother that abused her everyday-"

"She never told me that?!"

"…Some things are best left unsaid, but not only that, she told me that all the girls at her school would bully her for being around me. She never stood up to them. She never stood up to my parents who were only planning to use her and make her be my bride."

Eiji was stunned, "Y-You were engaged to her?"

"At a young age but I broke it off ever since I took Kyoko away to live in Tokyo with me. But…what I didn't like was that she didn't tell me her biggest secret."

"What was it?"

"I don't know…but it has something to do with that shiny rock she carries around. She keeps saying that it belonged to a fairy name Kuon."

"Kuon…"

"…She still believes in fairy tales…"

"That's…"

"Sad. She believed that her life would end up like Cinderella, but in real life that will never happen. There will always be some problems, and I guess that's why I dumped her to show her that the world isn't a nice place."

There was silence. The wind blew to represent the silence. Eiji was surprised that Sho would tell him this much about him and Kyoko.

"…In the end," Eiji began finally braking the silence, "You turned her into the women she is now."

"Which I would have went after if…"

"If what?"

Sho grinned. He slowly moved over to Eiji and was soon too close for comfort. Eiji noticed this and blushed slightly.

"Do you really know why I gave up on Kyoko?" Sho questioned in a dangerous.

"N-Not really…"

"I'll tell you anyway. It's because-"

Oishi couldn't take it anymore and interrupted their conversation, "You really shouldn't be standing on the sidewalk. You block a person's path."

Sho snapped out of his perverted self and glared at Oishi, "Just when it was getting good too."

Eiji managed to move away from Sho and ran over to Oishi, "You scare me Sho…"

"I can't help it if I'm a perverted zombie!" he declared.

Eiji frowned, "Maybe Kyoko-sempai hates you now because you're so perverted and hit on every hot chick you see."

"That's harsh!"

"We're at the school now, so Fuwa, you can go back to LME!" Oishi told him which almost turned into a yell.

Sho sighed, "Fine. I'll be back when school ends."

Sho left to go pick up some chicks in prod daylight. Eiji turned to Oishi and smiled, "Come on Shuichiro! We'll going to be late!"

Eiji took Oishi's hand and dragged him on school grounds. Oishi's blushed as they continued on.

* * *

Oishi's good day at school was ruined when Sho returned with hickeys on him. Eiji was not amused. 

"What the hell man!" Eiji cursed at the singer.

"I can't help it! The chicks love me!" Sho declared.

"Perverted two-timer!"

"You're just jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are too! I see a little blush on you."

"DROP DEAD YOU ZOMBIE!"

Oishi wanted to say something when he felt something pull on his jeans. He glanced down to see a little kid at the age of ten staring at him. He had brown hair and cute little glasses. He wore all green and a green cape that had the same pattern as Mickey Mouse's hat in Fantasia.

"Umm…is this Seishun Gakuen?" he asked politely.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm-"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

The child couldn't introduce himself because Eiji was all over him. Nemi was rather embarrassed at his show of affection.

"Can we keep him?" Eiji asked with cat ears and tail appearing out of nowhere.

"You can't keep a child Eiji. It doesn't work that way," Sho told him.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU SHO!"

"I WAS STATING THE OBVIOUS!"

"WELL DON'T!"

"Too much yelling…can't breathe…" the kid whined.

Oishi didn't bother getting in between those two again. It was a good thing because Fuji and Kaede walked out of the school and asked what the fuss was about. Oishi explained the situation. Kaede wasn't listening because when she saw the child, her eyes opened as she gasped.

"NEGI-BOZU!" Kaede declared.

Kaede's hormones (I didn't know she had any) takes over as she hugs the child who looks like Negi pushing Eiji out of the way to his dismay.

"Umm…my name is not Negi…my name is Springfield Nemi," the child corrected.

Kaede's embrace loosened when she heard him introduce himself. She had a stunned look in her eyes. She nearly closed them as she apologized before running off.

"Wait, Kaede!" Fuji called out as he ran after her.

"T-That was Kaede?" Nemi questioned.

"The ninja girl? yeah," Sho answered.

"Oh no. I was suppose to seek her out and ask her to take me to the LME industry."

"LME?" Eiji and Sho asked.

"Yes. LME where people become famous and become actors or singers," he explained.

Nemi didn't get a chance to finish his explanation because Sho already grabbed the kid by his wrist and Eiji by his arm and sped off before Oishi could react. Eiji called out that he would talk to his double partner tomorrow. Oishi frowned, "…I let him slip again…"

* * *

Fuji glanced the around the area he was in. Kaede took of in the direction toward the mountains, but she couldn't of had went too far since she was suppose to go to the LME building after school. He was about to give up looking for her since ninjas weren't the type of people to show themselves. Especially if one was crying which Fuji was sure that the female ninja was. 

"Kaede, I know you're here," Fuji called out.

The area was still even though people were walking past the tensei. There was a rustle in a near by tree, and Fuji was sure that she was hiding in there.

"…You're not coming out, are you?" Fuji questioned.

There was a choked sob as a response. Fuji frowned. How was he suppose to comfort her when she wouldn't even come down from a tree?

"I understand how you feel. Just come down so we can talk."

Kaede responded as she came down the tree. Her eyes were closed as usual as she hid the fact that she was crying. Fuji didn't even bother holding hands with her. He just walked ahead of her and waited for her to follow behind. She did when she understood the fact that Fuji was going to leave her.

She followed Fuji to the park. There was hardly anybody there to her relief. When the ninja noticed the chair, she instantly collapsed onto it.

"Kaede," Fuji began, "You still haven't given up your feelings for that young teacher of yours?"

"No," Kaede answered, "I seriously thought I did, but then again…this is Negi-bozu we're talking about, and I can't just give up on him after everything we did…sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize," Fuji told her, "Even I haven't given up on Tezuka-buchou yet…"

"Obviously, but that kid must be Negi-bozu's other self."

"What do you mean?"

"A person you might recognize in one world, but may have a different life in another and won't recognize you." (1)

"Kaede…"

"It's getting late! I have to get to the LME building now, or Mr. President is going to bust me. I don't want to be yelled at by him again de gozaru! Ja ne!"

Before Fuji had a saying in it, Kaede disappeared like lighting. He sighed, "At least she can get over something so small so easily."

* * *

Eiji and Nemi were taken to LME where they witnessed a weird scene going on between Kyoko and her best friend Kanae. 

"Moko-chan!" she cried out with tears of joy.

Kyoko proceeds to hug Kanae only for her to move out of the way resulting in her crashing into one of the stage props.

"-sigh- I can't believe we'll be working on the same projects from now on…" Kanae complained.

Sho groaned, "We finally get a women, but she's probably the hard to get type…"

Eiji couldn't help but smile at his sempai acting all immature to her best fried. (He questioned himself if Kyoko was a lesbian or not.) He frowned when he recognized a familiar face. "Speaking of the same project, why are you here?!"

Eiji points to the familiar face which is none other than Atobe (the great.)

"Ore-sama is here for the same reason," he told him.

"Good looks or because you're a complete idiot?" Eiji questioned.

"You should know the answer."

There was a shriek in the room. All attention turned toward the shriek. Jun was getting harassed again. Eiji, Kyoko and Sho glared at the person who was acting too friendly with him. The guy had silver hair and blue eyes and he was pretty tall for his age. What annoyed Kyoko and Eiji was that he wore clothes that represented his wealth (like Atobe).

"Calm on Jun! Let's go catch up somewhere," the guy told the raven hair teen.

Jun wasn't amused. In fact he was freaked out. He might have broke down again if Judai didn't come rushing in with the child like face pointing at the teen. "YOU!"

"Glad to see you too," the teen introduced.

"Edo, why are you here?" Jun questioned.

"I came here looking for you and I happened to be accepted into the LME industry," the teen answered.

"Damnit! I thought I could get away from you! You sex bunny!" Jun yelled.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your pros."

"I gave up on that ever since I came here!"

"Then why do I still see your Duel Spirits?"

"They're just there for me to hate their guts!"

"THAT'S CRUEL ANIKII!" the Ojama Trio cried.

"Jun, who is this?!" Eiji questioned ruining the catching up time.

Jun frowned, "Phoenix Edo (2). Age 19 (3) and a Pro Duelist in my world. He knows about Judai's and my position as a Guardian unlike the other people at DA (4)."

"Jun, you have to remember that you chose not to tell our friends," Judai reminded him.

"Alviss (5) was the one who told me not to tell anyone," Jun corrected, "And the sex bunny had to be the one who found out."

"I would appreciate if you didn't refer me as a sex bunny," Edo said politely however there was anger in his speech.

"It's true though!"

Ogata finally appeared after Judai and Edo started to glare at each other. He frowned, "I see we're acquainted with some of the new members of LME."

"No," Judai and Edo said at the same time. Both shot a glare at Takarada's right hand man (6). Ogata stepped back.

"What's the story?" Eiji just had to ask the raven haired teen.

"Let's just say they weren't on good terms ever since Judai became overprotective…" Jun answered. He wasn't going to answer the question directly to Eiji's dismay.

Ogata coughed to get everyone's attention, "We still have to introduce you to the other new members-"

"THERE'S MORE?!" Sho questioned.

"Two rich guys are enough for me!" Kyoko complained.

"Silence!"

"Silence!" someone mimicked.

Ogata turned around. A red vein popped up on the top of his head, "Please don't mimic me."

"Please don't mimic me."

Ogata exhale noisily. There was no way he could stop him.

"I've been here for a few minutes and I realized something," the guy began. He had dark red hair and wore all red. It felt like there was a fire behind him, "You guys seem to be closest friend but I have an epiphany and here it is. There is one person in every group of friends that nobody fucking likes."

Anybody would have laughed if he wasn't directing it to them.

"You basically keep them there to hate their guts. When that person is not around the rest of your little base camp, your hobby is cutting that person down. Example: Karen is always a dooshbag." He said with such emotion as he pointed to Kyoko. Kyoko didn't get it at first before he continued the joke, "Every group has a Karen and she's always a bag of doosh!"

Sho was the first one to laugh when Kyoko understood the joke. The girl proceeded to beat the crap out of Sho first before moving on to the new guy.

"That's sad…but true…" Kanae mumbled.

"Is ThIs WhAt YoU ReAlLy ThInK oF mE?!" Kyoko questioned with the Kyoko devils flying all over the place.

"It was a joke!" Mitsuki yelled trying to break up the fight. Her efforts were in vain.

"I know it's true, and that's why it's funny!" the guy continued, "It is so true. That's why it's funny." (7)

"Hannabishi, please stop the annoying jokes before you make enemies," someone told him.

Behind the comedy guy was a person with long white hair and blue eyes. He was about the same height as the comedian, but his expression on his face meant that he meant business.

"When it was getting funny too…" the comedian mumbled.

He shouldn't of had stopped the joke because one of the Kyoko devils sucker punched him in the face sending him flying into another guy wearing all purple. He was HUGE and I do not mean fat. He was at least over six feet tall. He hid his face from view. His skin was pure white like he was sick or something. He caught the comedian who came flying toward him.

"All these new people keep popping up one after another," Eiji complained.

Ren managed to calm Kyoko down again. Eiji couldn't help but giggle a little when he saw a huge bruise on the singer's face. Sho glared at him to stop laughing but he didn't get the gesture.

"If you guys are done with your comedy routine, then can I introduce you to the new members?"

Everyone was silent as the three people appeared behind Ogata. A fourth person appeared, but he seemed lost. He was speaking in a foreign language to the camera man. The camera man didn't understand him.

"Please speak Japanese, Wei-Ko," the person told the foreign guy.

The foreign guy didn't say anything as he walked over to the group behind Ogata. Ogata sighed as he asked them to introduce themselves. The little boy also went with the group.

"I am Hannabishi Leo!" (8) the comedy guy declared.

"Wei-ko," the foreign guy said simply.

"He's Chinese," Leo added.

"I'm Springfield Nemi," (9) the little boy introduced, "I hope to get along with all of you."

The shotacon look that Nemi gave them was enough for all the girls except Kaede (who just arrived in the nick of time) a heart attack. They all commented how cute he was. Eiji did as well to Sho's dismay.

"That tall guy over their," Nemi continued, "Is Shinbou Frank. (10) He rarely speaks and when he does, its only one word or something very important."

"He's going to be Victor if you hadn't notice," Leo added, "I'm going to be Phyron the alien. The kid is going to be Harry Grimoire. The American kid that they put in the American Dark Stalkers."

"I'm Mikagami Glacia (11) and I'm-"

"A girl who's going to play Sasquatch."

Glacia punched Leo in the face sending him flying into the ceiling and back down. Frank catches him before he falls to the floor.

"I'm a boy before anyone says anything else!" Glacia declared.

Sho slumped to the floor, "Damn…they're all guys…no damn female."

"I pity the fool," Maria said simply.

"And there is one more actor that Mr. President wanted to show you all," Ogata continued, "Follow me."

* * *

Eiji was surprised that the LME building had an underground laboratory. What they were making were robots, cyber and metal limbs in case someone lost a limb or two. 

_Just like FMA. _Eiji thought to himself.

They were led to Takarada who was next to his experiment. It reminded the red head of those sci-fi horror movies where this scientist would create something that would kill his creator.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Takarada said in his usual tone. He ordered them to gather around. Leo just had to make another joke.

"The president's treating us like kindergarteners."

That resulted in Glacia poking Leo with something hard and cold. Eiji couldn't make out the thing that the bishonen poked him with, but he was certain that he saw white in the place Glacia poked him.

"Anyway," Takarada began, "I wanted to show you this and treat it well. This is my first creation. He was built for the sole purpose for acting, and I will name him-"

"Mini mi!" Sho cut in.

Eiji steps on Sho's foot for the sarcasm that went bad.

"…Rotor because he's a robot," Mr. President finished.

There was silence in the room.

"That was lame," Wei Ko said in Chinese.

"Speak Japanese," Ren warned the Chinese teen.

Mr. President didn't say anything as he pulled off the covers revealing a robot. The robot was rather plain. In Sho's POV it was just nuts and bolts. The face was that of a robots and not of a humans.

"Awaken Rotor," Mr. President ordered as he turned on the switch. When he turned the switch on, the robot was turned on. The robot's eyes blinked red as it sat up.

"WOW! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Wei Ko (12) announced, "It so shiny! It's alive!"

"-Sweatdrop- Chill man. It's only a robot that might malfunction at anytime," Edo warned.

Wei Ko ignored him as he was already touching the poor robot that was adjusting to his surroundings. Frank had to pull him away from the robot so the robot will know its master.

"I am Takarada Lory," Takarada introduced. Everyone except Maria learned his real name, "And I am your master, and I order you to obey whatever the people here tell you to do."

The robot responded to the president as he turned to everyone to get a glance at everyone's faces. One glance at them was all it needed to know who he was suppose to follow orders from.

"THIS IS SO COOL! I WANT TO TAKE IT APART NOW!" Wei Ko announced.

"How about no," Kanae told him.

Wei Ko ignored her as well. He was about to 'molest' the poor robot again when Eiji pulled him away this time.

"Don't give it such a hard time!" Eiji told him.

"I'm going to make him like me!" Sho declared.

"HELL NO!" Eiji cursed.

"I want teach him how to duel!" Judai announced.

"I'm going to make him adore voodoo dolls!" Maria added.

"Guys!"

"I want him to be a good singer," Mitsuki said.

"A great ninja," Kaede joined in.

"I hope he likes flowers…" Nemi mumbled.

"Guys!"

"I'm going to teach him a whole lot of jokes!" Leo announced.

"Not if I teach him how to discipline you!" Glacia told him.

"It should be tennis, but this robot lacks what I have," Atobe mentioned. No one cared what he said.

"I'M TAKING HIM APART FIRST!"

"Wei Ko, he's going with me first!" Sho spat.

"I'm go first!" Judai yelled in a threatening tone.

"The granddaughter of LME should go first!" Maria fought back.

"JOKES!"

"FLOWERS!"

"Discipline!"

"NINJAS!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone was quiet as they all turn to Eiji.

"You're already giving Rotor a hard time! He should choose who he wants to be with!" Eiji explained to the DS cast.

Rotor seemed to absorb what Eiji told the group. He turned his head toward the red head and scanned his body from head to toe.

"How do you know that it's a boy?" Sho questioned.

"It's my intuition!"

Sho was going to fight back when the robot said something in that robot language that was too complicated for him and transformed his body. He was no longer nuts and bolts. He was indeed a male as he had a male body that was similar to Eiji. You could say that they were identical twins but not really because the robot didn't copy the band aid on Eiji's cheek nor any of the marks on Eiji's body. He was just a younger version of the red head. Kyoko responded the fastest and kicked Sho in the ass to force him to look away. The girls turned the other direction as did the males in the group that were indeed gay (Judai, Jun, Edo, etc.) Glacia covered Leo's eyes. Nobody stopped Wei Ko from glancing at Rotor.

"THIS ROBOT IS SO COOL!" Wei Ko announced.

"…It's me…" Eiji mumbled.

"I want…" the robot began. It came apparent to Eiji that he didn't know the Japanese language that well and still had a problem with his words, "A-ji to…be with…"

The words came out long but it was obvious that Rotor wanted to be near Eiji. The red head smiled in delight as everyone else who wanted the robot fell into a slump. He took this chance to built from the hidden laboratory.

"I WANT THE ROBOT SO BADLY!" Wei Ko complained.

"You weren't going to get it from the beginning, so be quiet," Kanae told him calmly.

* * *

Eiji sighed. This was not going well for him, and it was mainly because of the robot. He had to give up his Seigaku jersey for the robot to wear. He admitted that it looked cute on him, but if he didn't have any other clothes on then it didn't matter. It was getting late for them to go shopping for clothes. The aerobic player didn't want to go to Mitsuki's mansion much less home. He was debating whether or not to ask Oishi if he could stay at his place, but then there was the problem of explaining the situation of the robot. That was when a luxurious car drove in front of him. In the backseat was Edo. 

"What do you want?" Eiji questioned.

"Get in," Edo told him. It did not sound like an order to the red heads surprise. Because of this, Eiji jumped him with the Eiji look alike following.

The fancy car's door closed automatically and it drove off to Edo's place which his place was just as luxurious as Atobe's.

"You rich bastards…" Eiji mumbled.

"What's a…bastard?" Rotor questioned.

"A jerk off."

"-red vein- I would you appreciate it if you not tell these things to Rotor. He's still young and innocent."

"Sex bunny…" Eiji murmured making sure Rotor didn't hear him.

* * *

At Edo's place, the pro duelist allowed Eiji to choose anything from his clothes closet (which was huge) for Rotor. The Guardian of Hope found a matching pair of blue pajamas for Rotor to wear tonight and a pair of blue clothing for Rotor to wear everyday until Eiji got his paycheck (which was very soon since the mission was practically successful.) 

"You look so cute!" Eiji squealed.

Since Rotor looked exactly like Eiji, you could say that he was cute in blue pajamas, but the red hair didn't match the pajamas.

"He does look cute," Edo admitted, "But I think you should change his hairstyle, so he doesn't quite resemble you."

Eiji turned to the pro duelist, "Do you have any hair dye?"

"I have almost everything here. Who do you think I am?" Edo questioned. It came out as rude but polite at the same time.

"Thanks Edo! I take that back for being a bastard!"

"Bastard!" Rotor repeated.

Edo couldn't help but scoff. Rotor seemed to act the age of a younger Eiji. Possibly twelve years old. Eiji dragged the robot to the bathroom and quickly went to work with his hair. The pro duelist prayed that his bathroom wouldn't be covered in blue dye when they were finished.

While he waited for the bathroom to be free to enter, Edo walked in circles around his room (which was where Eiji got Rotor's clothes.) He was deep in thought. _I thought for sure that Alviss would be here as well. _Edo thought to himself. _I guess not. _

The fire alarm went off and Edo panicked for a second before realizing that Eiji turned up the hot water in the shower to much which resulted in steam coming out of the bathroom. He sighed, "Turn down the water temperature!"

"NYA! This robot is so cool! It doesn't even malfunction in water!" Eiji announced.

"What do you expect?" Edo questioned to himself. He decided to enter the bathroom that was steaming hot. He didn't say anything when he saw Eiji taking a bath with Rotor like the robot was his little brother. He wasn't happy though when their bubbles escaping the bathroom.

"What are you using?!" Edo questioned.

"You said I can use anything here, right?" Eiji questioned.

"-red vein- That's not what I meant…"

"He even has a little one!"

Edo blushed slightly, "Don't mention that stuff around Rotor. He's too young to understand that. _And we all saw it when he turned into you._"

"Edo, I'm going to change his name!"

"? What are you talking about now?"

"I'm going to call him Aria," Eiji said, "It will match his blue hair when I'm done with him tonight."

"Aria huh…" Edo said again.

"You hear that? You're name from now on is Aria," Eiji told the robot.

"A.-ria?" the robot tried to repeat.

"Not A-ria. Are-ia," Eiji corrected.

"Are-ia…"

"There, you're getting it, hoi-hoi!"

Edo sighs, "Eiji would make a great mom…like a certain somebody I know too well."

* * *

It was the next morning when Oishi was the one who called Eiji's cell phone. He picks up and his double partner tells him to meet him at the hospital ASAP. Thanks to Edo, Eiji was able to get dressed pretty fast with the rich clothes that the pro duelist had. Aria observed how the red head got dressed and copied him…but it didn't go too well because the robot put his shirt on backwards and had XYZ. Eiji groaned as he fixed Aria's shirt. 

"You zip your jeans by yourself," Eiji told him sternly.

"You're a grown boy now," Edo joked.

Eiji shot the pro duelist a glare before rushing out the door. Aria followed him.

"Aren't you going to take my car?!" Edo questioned.

"No way! I rather run the WHOLE way!" Eiji responded, "I'll race you and Aria."

Edo didn't have that much choice. He couldn't let those two get in trouble on the way to the hospital so he tagged along, but ordered twenty guards to spy on them.

* * *

While Eiji ended up winning the race (of course since Aria let him win and Edo wasn't the running type like Judai was) he was disappointed when he realized that Oishi wasn't at the hospital yet. He sighed as he glanced around the waiting room to see if he could find something to read. He found a magazine of the arrest of Mr. Baker. He decided to read it since it wasn't going to have any information about his and Smoke's match. 

Edo went to buy a drink in the vending machine. Aria sat next to Eiji and read along with him. As they continued reading together, the robot noticed that Eiji's face paled as he read more of the story.

"I detect sadness from you," Aria told him.

Eiji was stunned that Aria could notice how upset he was, "Maybe…"

He smiled again when he saw Oishi come into the hospital doors.  
_  
And in the end, I come first. _Eiji thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Oishi apologized. He glanced around the area to make sure Sho wasn't with him.

Eiji wasn't paying attention to Oishi's action and glanced at the bag his double partner was carrying, "Wow! Fresh cinnamon cookies from the famous Kyoumaru shop!"

"Yeah. I asked a friend from Kyoto to send it to me. They're Ryuzaki-sensei's favorite, so I thought it might cheer her up," Oishi explained.

_That's why we're here. _Eiji thought.

Oishi glanced at the blue haired robot, "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Aria. He just joined LME yesterday along with a whole bunch of others," Eiji explained, "One of them is with me right now, and he's a friend of Judai and Jun."

"It's very nice to meet you."

Aria stared at him for a long time trying to get his picture in his system forever. He then asks, "Do you love Eiji?"

Eiji dropped the magazine as Oishi dropped his bag. They blush madly as they turn away from each other.

"Y-You're too young to know this stuff, nya!" Eiji told Aria. His stuttering proved to the robot that he liked his double partner.

"T-That's absurd!" Oishi added. He was stuttering as well.

Aria was confused. Edo comes onto the scene and sighs, "Two lovers who can't even admit that they like each other."

Eiji's blush faded as he turned to the gray haired duelist, "Thanks a lot Edo."

"Just stating the obvious," Edo faced Oishi and introduced himself politely. Eiji just doesn't know how he could be so polite despite being a jerk sometimes.

"Oishi-sempai! Kikumaru-sempai!" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to Sakuno. Aria faced the freshmen to get her picture in his head.

_It's all making since now. _Eiji thought to himself, "Yo!"

"Thank you for coming today," she thanked.

"No problem, nya! _I wasn't actually planning to come today._" Eiji told her.

"How Ryuzaki-sensei's condition?" Oishi questioned.

"Well actually, about that…"

Sakuno explained the situation.

"What?! She's leaving tomorrow?!" Eiji asked.

"Yes! She just received permission today…"

"I see. That's great!"

"All right! Let's go tell everyone right away!"

"Right."

"Ah, but wait a minute…since we've waited so long for this, let's do something special to celebrate when Sensei is discharged!" Eiji suggested.

"Celebrate?" Aria repeated.

Edo explained to the robot what celebrated meant.

"Celebrate?" Oishi questioned.

"For example, how about everyone on the tennis team gets together and we have a big party to celebrate or something, nya?"

"A big party?" Sakuno asked.

Edo sighed, "When you mean tennis team Eiji…you know that if Sho or someone else from LME found out, they would all come crash the party…"

* * *

After Edo left to go to the LME building (but not before leaving a car for Eiji to take to school), one of Edo's personal drivers drove Eiji, Aria, Oishi and Sakuno to school. Oishi was worried that he was asking too much from the pro duelist. 

"Don't worry, nya! All I got to do is give some information about Jun and all is good," Eiji told him. It was meant to be a good thing for him and Edo, but not for the raven haired teen.

At the school, Eiji decided that he would have Aria wait for him in the nurse's office. The robot was confused. When Eiji was gone for a long time, it become terrified. It started going through stuff that it wasn't suppose to go through and eventually crashed through the window.

Eiji noticed this and let out a big sigh. How was he suppose to control this robot?

After school, Eiji rushed out to get to Aria who was attracting a lot of attention. The only thing that kept people away from him was Frank who was standing behind it. His tall size scared many people…even Eiji.

"Can you stay here and watch Aria for me?" Eiji questioned the giant.

Frank nodded his head. He could at least say one world to him or something. The red head didn't have enough time as he scurried to practice where Oishi was explaining to everyone what they were doing tomorrow.

"…That's why we will cut practice short tomorrow, and the entire tennis club will prepare for the party," Oishi explained, "Inui will be in charge of arranging for the tools and materials, and Taka-san will be in charge of the drinks."

"Leave it to me," Taka ensured.

"When is Ryuzaki-sensei coming?" Ryoma asked.

"I heard that Sensei would stop by her house briefly and then come to Seigaku, so if we can get all the preparations done by then, we'll be fine."

"Anyway, if we're really going to do it , let's really surprise Baa-san!" Momo declared.

"And Eiji," Oishi continued with a more serious tone, "DO NOT bring that Fuwa guy here."

A huge gust blew representing the serious conversation. Eiji didn't say anything. He didn't want to bring Sho along either, but that guy was unpredictable. He was a stalker. A Dark Stalker.

Frank appeared out of nowhere scaring the crap out of everyone because of how tall he was. Aria was sitting on the left side of his shoulder.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Eiji questioned.

Frank nodded his head slowly. A red vein appeared behind the aerobatic player. Aria translated, "He wanted to tell you that my creator wanted us all back at LME…me…" Aria stuttered with his last words. His speech was still not clear.

Inui faced the red head, "What does she mean by 'my creator'?"

Eiji scoffed, "The she is a he! And his speech is horrible!"

Eiji couldn't finish correcting Inui because Frank already grabbed him and threw him into the sky turning him into a star. He couldn't even get a chance to scream. Aria gasped, "A-ji has superpowers."

Frank jumped after him as a response.

With the three gone Azmaria just had to say something.

"There are even more weird people than people…"

* * *

Eiji glared at Frank the whole time he was at work. He was not impressed. His superhuman strength almost killed him. His hair was already messed up. Kyoko laughed as she fixed his hair. 

"Where's Sho?" Eiji questioned.

Kyoko shook her head, "He's a dick. He's flirting with girls and won't answer his phone. Mr. President will be very angry with him. The meeting's canceled."

"Typical of him…"

"By the way, what did you do to Rotor?" Kyoko questioned.

"I gave him a new hair due," Eiji answered, "That way we can be told apart. His name is now Aria by the way."

"That's kind of feminine…"

"It's feminine yet strong," Leo interrupted.

Glacia pulled him from the ear away from the two, "Entertain me by acting like Phyron."

"Sorry Big Foot!"

Glacia stomps on his foot. He screams in pain. Nemi is terrified by the scene. Everyone else side.

"It's their second day and they already fit in…" Kyoko mumbled.

"Hoi-hoi."

* * *

Eiji decided to stay at Edo's place again to his dismay. He wasn't getting that much information about Jun. The pro duelist wanted to kick him and the robot out so badly, but his pride wouldn't allow that. 

"Edo, do you have an idea why Aria malfunction?" Eiji questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"He…went crazy when I was in class, and…"

Edo groaned, "Don't you understand a thing about parenting?"

"Nya?"

"Aria sees you as his mother despite you being a guy. If he's not with his mother for a long time, he'll malfunction since he put his trust in you ever since he turned into you."

"WHAT?!"

"That's why I was quite glad that I wasn't chosen as the mother. Mr. President is quite creative when it comes to creating robots with emotions like that."

"W-What do I do to prevent that from happening again, nya?"

"Simple. Give him something to do, or give him something that can allow you to communicate with him I fortunately have a laptop for him to use."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Eiji thought for a minute, "It's one of those expensive laptops, isn't it?"

"You might say that, but for the first robot, he should be equipped with the best software if the worst was yet to come. With the laptop, he could hook himself onto the internet and learn stuff."

"HE CAN?!"

"I just hope he doesn't learn anything porn related…" Edo mumbled to himself, "Unless it had to do with two guys…"

"Don't get any funny ideas," Eiji said cutting him off from his thoughts.

Edo coughed slightly as he asked one of his assistants to get him one of his many laptops. The man obeyed and came back with a silver laptop. It was the newest version.

"Rich bastards…" Eiji murmured.

Edo ignored that statement as he looked around Aria to find the place where he could connect Aria to the internet. He couldn't find it sadly and was thinking about looking their when Eiji gave him an evil glare that represented an angry mother cat. Edo sighed, "Where is it?!"

"Isn't it hidden in his hair?" Eiji questioned innocently loosing the mean stare.

Edo checked again and sure enough there was a place to connect the robot to the internet. He did that and turned the computer on. Aria's response was that his eyes turned pale blue like he was in a trance.

"It seems to be working," Edo stated.

He was already on Google Search Engine.

"What should he lean about first?" Edo asked.

"Tennis before voice acting, nya!" Eiji answered.

Edo nodded as he typed in Wikipedia. He then typed in tennis. A page about tennis popped up. As Edo was scrolling down the page, Aria was getting all the information about tennis. Edo was also learning about what sport the Seigaku Regular as well as the Hyotei Regular played and why they loved it so much. He didn't much understand it. He clicked on other links related to tennis on Wikipedia which included the types of games, types of serves, and so on.

"I still don't get it," Edo began, "Why do you and Atobe like tennis so much?"

"Tennis saved my life," Eiji said seriously surprising the pro duelist, "It gave me a reason to get stronger…_even when I betrayed Smoke…_it also got me closer to Shuichiro."

Eiji's face lit up when Edo asked him if he liked his double partner. Eiji denied it again.

"I told you a little about my past, now tell me about yours," Eiji said changing the subject.

Edo got off the internet for Aria to return back to his usual self. He frowned thinking about his past. Eiji noticed that if they talked about it, it would hurt him greatly.

"Let's just say," Edo began in a low tone, "That I lost my family because of the path I chose…"

"???"

"My mother died a long time ago and I lived with my father. He was working on this Duel Monster card…he was close to completing it…when the card itself took him away from me. My caretaker was like a father to me. He took care of me for…all those years as I advanced to the top ranks of Dueling…and then eventually I found out that he was only using me to get rich, and he never cared for me from the start…he was also the one who killed my father…"

"!"

"I avenged my father…but I had nothing left after that…"

Edo was very good at showing no tears when he told almost about his whole life when Eiji was asking for a little bit of information. The red head realized that the world that Judai came from was a very harsh world.

"But…you had Jun…and Judai, right?" Eiji asked in a worried tone.

Edo moaned, "I only recently started having feelings for Jun…it was around his and Judai's 4th and last year at DA."

"DA as in…"

"Don't say Dumbledore's Army, please," Edo interrupted. (13)

"…"

"Duel Academy," Edo continued, "There was another guy that hung around Jun all the time until he suddenly disappeared…or rather went back to his own world to no longer run away from his problems. What was his name again? Oh yeah! It was Honoo Alviss!"

"Alviss?!" Eiji asked out loud. _That was the guy I saw getting tortured when I first met Jun and Judai. _(**See chapter 4 and 5.**)

"You know him?"

"Not really when you think about it…"

"Yeah…he was with Jun all the time. Even though he was a year younger, it seemed like he was always protecting Jun…I guess the way he described Jun got me thinking about him more and more…until I finally saw his true side…and then I realized that we had a lot of things in common that we wouldn't admit." Edo frowned, "I guess that's why Judai and I don't get along anymore…and to think that we were good friends when he was a 2nd year and I was a 1st."

"WAIT! If your 19 then how can you be in a grade below Judai?!" Eiji asked.

"You might say I didn't attend DA when I first had the chance twice…" Edo sighed, "There weren't any good duelists their I admit if I went two years early."

Eiji was surprised that he learned a lot about Edo in just one night. Nothing was said for a while. The only noise in the room was the ticking off the clock (which looked very expensive BTW.) He wanted to ask him about the Guardian position since he knew about it from the brunette and the raven haired teen when Aria was going hay-wire.

"What's going on?!" Eiji asked in a worried tone.

"SHIT! I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE LAPTOP!"

Edo unplugged the laptop resulting in Aria going back to normal.

"Robots are harder to take care of than humans…" Edo said with a groan.

Eiji glanced at Aria and then back at Edo. A sweatdrop appeared behind him, "What happened to his hair?!"

* * *

The next day after school, Edo repeated the process of dropping Eiji off at school. He insisted on bringing Aria to LME, but the robot wouldn't budge. It wanted to stay with the red head. The pro duelist gave up when the first bell rang. The red head was almost late because he had to drop the robot at the nurses office again. Kaede told him to give the robot some time to warm up with her but he declined. The ninja ended up skipping class because of that. (She came back to help with the surprise party though.) 

It was after class that Eiji went to pick up Aria. He was glad that the robot didn't go crazy this time because he was on the laptop. The nurse helped him use the computer. The subject she put in was love. Eiji did not like the fact that the bluenette was already learning about L-O-V-E because if Aria happened to fall in love (which the probably would be low) then he would be upset because he didn't have a boyfriend (yet.)

Aria noticed him and instantly shut down his computer.

"Ready to go?" Eiji asked.

"Ready!"

At the tennis court, everyone was getting ready for the celebration…or so they were until HE showed up.

"Hi!"

"…"

"Eiji! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to throw a party?!"

Eiji glared at the singer, "Sho…WHO TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE THROWING A PARTY?!"

"Edo did. He said that he couldn't come because he had to meet someone and asked me to substitute for him," Sho explained.

Eiji clenched his face in anger as the Eiji devils appeared behind him, "I'm going to kill that guy…"

Sho was already causing havoc touching the banner. He accidentally knocks a black paint can over resulting in black paint being all over the banner.

"Oops," was all Sho said.

There was a ominous aura behind the Golden Pair. Both were equally annoyed. It seemed that the red head was going to react first, and he did. However he just handed a racket to Oishi who was the one who unleashed his anger by throwing the racket at Sho's head. The singer fell on his back as a red bump grew on his forehead. Everyone was surprised at Oishi's violent side being unleashed.

"That was going to happen Sho…" Eiji told him.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said quietly.

It didn't take long to fix the banner thanks to Aria. It was surprising (not to Eiji and Sho) that the bluenette could fix the banner with ease.

A few minutes later, Kaidoh called Oishi on his cell phone. He was telling him that Ryuzaki was coming to the school instead of back home.

"What? The target is coming here?" Oishi asked out loud.

Everyone turned to the vice captain.

"…Understood. Contact me again when your close. We're counting on you."

Oishi hung up and turned to the players, "It seems she changed plans and is coming straight here."

"What should we do?" Taka questioned, "The preparations aren't done yet."

"No shakes to Sho," Eiji added.

"-red vein-"

"Is she is headed here now…hmm…she'll arrive 46 minutes earlier than we've had planned," Inui estimated.

"There's no way we're going to make it de gozaru…" Kaede complained.

"Anyway, until we hear from Kaidoh again, let's prepare quickly!" Oishi ordered.

Everyone followed the orders and continued to prepare for the celebration. Sho was forced to stay out of it. He was to keep an eye on Aria to his dismay.

Kaidoh called again eventually. Oishi then declared that Ryuzaki would arrive in five minutes.

"No! We're not going to make it in time!" Eiji whined.

"These preparations are going to take twenty more minutes no matter how much we hurry," Ryoma added.

"What should we do, Oishi?" Fuji asked.

The vice captain was quiet for a few seconds before he ordered everyone to stop working and hide.

"Like a ninja!" Kaede added as she disappeared in a whip of smoke.

Everyone hid either in a tree, behind the bush, or underneath the outside boundary of the tennis court so Ryuzaki wouldn't see them. When she and Sakuno arrived, the old lady was shocked that nobody was there.

"They wouldn't all skip would they?" she asked herself.

Sakuno glanced around. She spotted everyone who gave her signals not to say anything. The girl insisted that they go back home. Ryuzaki was still suspicious as she picked up one of the star decorations. She asked the track team players if they have seen the tennis players. They were about to tell her that they were hiding behind the fence when Sakuno yelled out one of the lamest things in the book.

"There's a cicada chirping!"

"What are you talking about? It's summer. There's a lot of cicada chirping."

When she looked back, the track members were gone. Kaidoh was very fast at snatching them away.

Things would have went great if Tomoko didn't come out with the roses for Ryuzaki. That got her suspicious again. She had to keep trying to come up with an excuse for the roses, and each excuse got her more suspicious (not to mention that Sho was almost expose.) Thank Sakuno for coming up with an excuse that they were at the gym. While they were blabbing on about them being at the gym, Ryuzaki noticed the banner that read, Congratulations from being discharged from the hospital!

"That's what they said but they were actually trying out for other sports!" Tomoko lied.

Ryuzaki believed them only because she knew what they were doing and didn't want it be a waste, so she said, "I see. Is that the way, is it? In that case, I suppose I should go observe their practice, shouldn't I?"

Ryoma and Momo overheard the conversation.

"B-But wouldn't that interfere with the other club members?" Sakuno asked.

"Observing is not an interference."

Oishi, Fuji, and Inui were listening to the conversation as well. In order for them not to get caught, they would have to do play along. Oishi crept over to the other Regulars who were hiding behind the fence. Eiji was fuming with Sho. The singer had red marks all over his face. Aria said that what happened to him is best left unsaid.

The vice captain told them that they had to play along with their story.

"Are you serious?" Ryoma questioned.

"With other clubs? Like what?" Momo asked.

"Anything is fine. Anyway, please bide us some time! Meanwhile we'll finish the remaining preparations."

The other Regulars agreed thus did the action began and so has Sho's blackmailing scheme. (He told Aria to come along.)

* * *

Taka was the first one to go and try basketball. He was using a tennis racket to get him all fired up as he shot the basket easily. Sho did not even bother taking pictures of him. He was only going to do it to Eiji and a few others for a good laugh. 

Fuji and Kaede (who came back from her ninja technique) were playing volleyball. They're teamwork was very good, but Fuji scored using his Higuma Otoshi. Sho gave the ninja a gesture to stand close to her boyfriend. He took a picture of them together.

Eiji was playing table tennis. Sho was taking pictures like crazy and Aria was observing on how to play the game that seemed to be like tennis. The red head knew that Sho was watching him, so he kept posing after every shot. Ryuzaki noticed the singer taking pictures and sighed, "All I see him doing is playing around…"

Aria had to drag Sho away to go to the next Regular which was Ryoma who was playing football. Sho got a laugh out of him and took of a picture of the freshmen wearing a helmet that was too big. He couldn't see that well when he reached for the football so all the players tackled him. Azmaria was watching the whole thing and sighed, "Poor Ryoma…" She glanced at Sakuno who was looking directly at her. "Shit! I think she can see me!" (14)

Kaidoh was doing swimming. Sho warned Aria to stay far away from the water as possible which was exactly what he did.

Momo was doing pole vaulting. Nothing out of the ordinary except that the sun was in Sho's eyes when he saw him jump.

Taka came running to Oishi and told him that they couldn't do anymore of this technically because there weren't that many sports left beside baseball.

"It can't be helped," Oishi gives Taka the rest of the decorations, "Taka-san, I leave the rest to you."

What Oishi did was enough for Sho to call Eiji over and get Aria on the internet to film what Oishi was doing.

"…And I thought real men wore pink…" Sho mumbled.

"It takes a real man to do gymnastics with the women…" Kaede (who popped out of nowhere) said.

Sho takes the picture of Oishi twirling the ribbon.

"Blackmail!" Sho declared, "I'm going to post this on Youtube showing to the whole world that men can do ballerina."

"It's gymnastics fool…" Kaede corrected.

"Ballerina!"

"Gymnastics!"

"Ballerina!"

"Gymnastics!"

"BALLERINA!"

"It's gymnastics smart ass," Eiji corrected as he looked it up on Aria's laptop, "Poor Shuichiro…"

* * *

After the rather embarrassing scene, the Seigaku tennis players were finished with the preparations. Before Ryuzaki came to the tennis court though, Oishi and Sho just had to argue over something. 

"You're a real man! I'm impressed!" Sho declared, "IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO WEAR PINK AND DO BALLERINA-"

"Gymnastics!" Eiji corrected.

"…GYMNASTICS!"

Oishi shot him a glare. Sho got the cue that it was best not get him mad at the moment. He can piss him off all he wanted when the celebration was over.

When Ryuzaki came through the door, everyone surprised her.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! Congratulations on leaving the hospital!"

Tomoko then gave Ryuzaki the red roses, and Sho took a picture of the scene.

"I thought you were going to blackmail us…" Eiji mumbled.

"Yes and no. Edo told me to help with the celebration and that's why I'm here. Someone has to take the pictures, right?"

Eiji smiled slightly, "Yeah…"

Ryoma was to hit the party ball with the tennis ball if the captain and his girlfriend (sorry Tezuka fans!) didn't appear.

"Tezuka!" Oishi explained.

"And Sapphire!" Eiji added.

Sapphire gave Eiji the peace sign as Tezuka walked over to Ryoma and told him that he would do the honors. Ryoma had no choice but to obey. Tezuka served the ball and it was completely different from before. It was too fast for the naked eye that even Aria couldn't see the ball. Inside the party ball read Seigaku, Aim for the Nationals!

"I'm sorry I kept you guys so long," Tezuka told his team.

"T-Tezuka…"

"That means…"

"In other words…"

"Kuminitsu's injury is healed!" Sapphire announced.

"Starting tomorrow, I shall fight along side of you," Tezuka said in a serious tone.

"I guess Tezuka-buchou wasn't the only one released from the hospital," Eiji said with a grin.

The tennis players roared with delight that their captain recovered from the fatal injury. All but the LME actors, Sapphire, and Ryuzaki ran to Tezuka. Eiji made a comment to himself that everyone had forgotten about their sensei at this moment.

_That reminds me. I have to thank Edo for asking Sho to help._Eiji thought to himself.

* * *

Eiji, Sho, Kaede, and Aria didn't arrive at the LME building until the party ended. Eiji and Kaede wanted to stay and chat with their captain, but Sho insisted that work was more important. 

Upon arrival, Edo was already causing trouble for Jun and Judai as the brunette was yelling at him.

"Edo, get away from Jun!" Judai yelled. His face was filled with anger.

"Why should I? Is it because you're jealous?" Edo asked in a sly tone.

Judai blushed slightly. Even though he and Jun were together (15), he still blushed like a school girl (although Jun had the tendency of doing that often.) "…You…"

"I think I'll just-"

CHOMP!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Edo questioned. The thing that bit him was a trap of some sort. It had fangs for one thing and you could see the blood coming out of his veins.

"A booby trap so I wouldn't have to face you're sexual harassment. It's bad enough that Sho is doing it to Eiji," Jun explained.

Leo laughed at the joke, "Booby trap! I get it! You have big boobs unlike some people here!"

Jun found that as an insult, "I AM NOT A WOMEN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT?!" Kyoko questioned as the Kyoko devils appeared behind her.

"You," Ren said.

She calmed down.

"Has Frank said anything yet?" Eiji just had to ask someone to make his appearance known.

"Sadly, no. Not a single thing is coming out," Nemi said with a worried look on his face.

Frank was just starting off into space refusing to cooperate with the workers. Mitsuki was scolding Edo about not to dig his hands into a 'ladies' breast as she treated the wound. Sho went back to work. Kaede went to put her costume on and Aria just waited for a command only for Wei Ko to stare at him.

"So, is it true that Tezuka's injury healed?" Atobe asked the red head.

"Yup, hoi-hoi! He'll be able to play at full force!" Eiji declared.

Atobe had a sinister look on his face, "I can't wait."

"Don't break his shoulder again…" Eiji told him.

* * *

When work was finally finished, the actors split into groups. Leo and Glacia were together. All the girls plus the Shinigami went to go karaoke. Sho wanted to go with Eiji, but he was forced to stay with Ren for the rest of the night. Frank took Nemi home. Wei Ko went with Atobe to his huge mansion to the tennis player's dismay. Judai and Jun were together. Edo was the one jealous when he saw them holding hands. That left Eiji with the pro duelist and Aria. 

"Can't we go sight seeing?" Eiji questioned.

"Why?" Edo asked.

"We have to show some parts of the city to Aria eventually, so why not now?"

Edo sighed, "All right. I'll take you guys somewhere."

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji declared.

"Hoi hoi?" Aria copied.

"Don't copy that," Eiji told him.

"Okay…"

* * *

In the end, Edo took Eiji and Aria to a fancy German restaurant. Aria was astound at how huge the place was since the place was two stories. The person who greeted them was speaking German. The robot could not understand him. Edo could understand and did all the talking. 

"I can speak some German too," Eiji told the pro duelist.

"You need a professional," Edo explained.

The waiter led them to the second floor where a table of three was that was near the window. Eiji glanced outside the window and was amazed. The sight outside was beautiful. The waiter asked what they wanted to drink.

"_Water for me and him,_" Edo told the waiter, "_And a Sprite for the child._"

By child he was referring to Aria. The waiter left to get the drinks. Eiji looked at the menu. He did not know what to order, but was more worried at what Aria was going to eat.

"He'll probably have a kids meal," Edo told the red head.

"I feel like he's been insulted in some way…nya…"

The waiter came back for the drinks and asked what they wanted to order. Edo most of the ordering since Eiji didn't know what to try out. The waiter wrote it down and told them to wait a few minutes. The table was quiet except for Aria who took out her computer and began to connect to the internet.

"Thanks for today…" Eiji told the pro duelist.

"The bills on me," Edo told him.

"Not that! I mean…when you told Sho to take pictures of the celebration…"

Edo let out a heavy sigh, "I really wanted to go too…at least I got the camera with the pictures on it."

"Can you develop them right now?"

"With Aria yes, but not now. I feel like we're being watched," Edo explained. He glanced around the area. Sure enough, his guess was true. He saw a group of shady people watching them.

_So much for a peaceful dinner with a friend. _Edo thought to himself as he got something ready in his pocket.

"What the hell!"

Edo noticed that his camera was gone and was in the position of the red head. He was angered that the pictures Sho took of him were close up of his ass.

"Either Sho is a bad photographer or he did that on purpose," Edo told him sarcastically.

"THAT BASTARD!" Eiji cursed scaring some of the customers.

"Calm down Eiji."

"…"

The food came by eventually. Edo thanked the waiter as the waiter left. Edo was worried that the food was poisoned or something. Aria really couldn't determine if it was or not because he was a robot. If Eiji fainted then that would mean that it was poison.

"Eiji…I think you shouldn't-"

Too late. Eiji was already stuffing his face silly, "This is hell good!" he announced with food in his mouth, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am, but-"

Edo was cut off because something was long with Eiji. He started to cough uncontrollably.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Edo questioned.

He didn't get an answer because the suspicious men got out of their seats and pounced on them. Edo was prepared for the attack and got out his gun. He shot them all in the arm. Blood was all over the floor as the customers screamed and rushed the stairs trying to get away from the person who fired the gun. Aria noticed that something bad was happening and turned off his laptop. He checked Eiji to make sure he was okay.

The men were on the ground in their own blood. All were still alive because Edo hadn't killed them yet.

"You bastard!" one of the men cursed.

"Give back the money you owe us!" another one shouted.

Edo frowned, "I owe you guys nothing but a bullet in the head." The pro duelist didn't shoot them because he went to check on Eiji, "What happened? Are you poisoned?"

"No…I just ate too fast…nya…"

Edo fell over anime style.

"I got worked up over nothing!"

"WATCH OUT!" Aria warned.

The suspicious men were the ones with guns now. Even the waiter had a gun. Edo sweat dropped.

"You got to be kidding me…" Edo murmured, "Why do I have to be the target?!"

Edo looked for a way to escape before they fired their guns. There was only one way and it was the most dramatic way.

"Eiji, Aria, hand on!" Edo announced.

"Wha- WOAH!"

"Bzzzt…" Aria said.

Edo fired his gun at the window causing the glass to shatter. He then took Aria in one hand and threw Eiji on his back as he jumped out the window.

"We're going to die, nya!" Eiji cried, "AND I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

Edo glanced at him and sighed, "We're not going to die despite me being shot at."

He was being shot at, but Edo already had a plan. He shot something out his gun and a rope appeared. It allowed him to swing to the next rooftop and then escape into the darkness like Batman.

"That's enough excitement for today…" Edo said after he jumped to another building, "We'll going back."

"What about the tip?" Eiji asked.

"I'm not paying them back after they fired a gun at us."

"So that's a gun…" Aria whispered as he scanned the gun that Edo was holding.

* * *

The next day was going to be unique for Eiji and his double partner. Edo dropped him and Aria off at school again telling him to stay out of trouble before driving to work reporting the incident from yesterday. 

The Guardian of Hope was greeted by a girl with long purple hair and a katana sword behind her. She looked like a Sakura samurai from the feudal time.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Eiji looked at her for a long time before asking, "Do I know you?"

Her calm smiled turned into a frown, "Yes you do, and I need you to help me find someone."

"I don't have time! School is going to start!" Eiji said quickly.

"Please tell me where Shuko Shuichi is!" she asked.

"I don't know anybody in this school that has this name," Eiji told her, "Got to Hyotei. This person might be there."

He quickly walked passed her. Aria followed.

"Shinguji Sakura."

Eiji turned his head toward her, "What."

"That's my name if you really forgotten me, Yusuke."

Eiji's eyes widen. How did she know of the person 500 years ago. He didn't get a chance to think about it because she was gone when the wind blew. That was when Wei Ko appeared.

"Hey! Who's the girl, Eiji?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is, she's a samurai," Eiji assumed.

"First real ninjas, then real men, and finally real samurais?! THAT'S AWESOME!" Wei Ko declared.

"-sweatdrop- Okay Wei-Ko. You don't have to attract attention with that Chinese accent…and how do you know about real men?"

"Sho showed me the pictures of your double partner doing gymnastics."

"-red vein- Shuichiro is going to kill him…"

* * *

The samurai girl came back to Seishun Gakuen after Eiji's last period demanding for Shuichi. The girls ignored her as well as most of the guys. Anyone who didn't ignore her was at the mercy of her katana which was quite real like Kaede's weapons. 

It got worse when she interrupted tennis practice. The LME members that were watching this time were Aria, Sho, Leo, and Jun (who wanted to be away from Judai for some strange reason.)

"Tell me where Shuko Shuichi is right now!" she yelled.

Leo glared at the girl, "I would love to shoot spaghetti out of my finger tips right now." (16)

"Go away girl! There is nobody by the name of Shuko Shuichi!" Eiji shouted.

"I KNOW HE'S HERE! THE BASTARD'S HIDING FROM ME! THE COWARD!"

"She's going to slice down the gates if no one calms her down," Sho stated.

"You're the ladies man, so why don't you stop her?" Jun questioned.

"Don't take your anger out on me after that date with Judai went bad!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Leo shook his head. He would so love to use his powers right now.

Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. He went up to her and politely asked who this Shuko Shuichi person was.

"He's a bastard! Because of him, I couldn't get a training lesson with Yusuke! All because Yusuke and Shuichi were dating each other!"

"So they're gay?" Leo just had to ask.

The samurai girl didn't say anything.

Oishi walked up behind his captain and asked, "Couldn't you just tell her to go ask to he police or something?"

"She's a freak like that ninja girl!" Sho declared, "She doesn't go to the police station because of her pride."

Fuji's eyes opened as he glared at the singer for making fun of his girlfriend.

The samurai girl glanced at Oishi and then snapped, "You finally show up, you bastard!"

She was directing that statement to Oishi who looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Sakura took out her katana and slashed at the vice captain. If Aria wasn't crawling on the ground for reasons unknown, Oishi would have had his head cut off because he fell on top of the robot.

"She's out of her fucking mind!" Leo declared.

"A fight…" Jun mumbled.

All attention was turned to Sakura as she looked at Oishi angrily.

"Because of you, I didn't get my match!" she hissed.

Oishi was angry now. He stood up and glared at her, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Terrible things! Yusuke never talked to me after what you said to him Shuko Shuichi!"

There was silence on the tennis court. The freshmen trio went to go get Ryuzaki.

"You got the wrong person, girl," Sho said with a sigh.

"Shut up Taro!"

Sho gasped. She knew his full name…or so he thought.

"You got pwned," Leo told him.

"…"

"I can picture the face who took my Yusuke away from me! The dirty bastard!"

Eiji was FINALLY able to contact Yusuke after the match with Smoke.

…_I think I broke a promise with her…_

"That's all you have to say?!" Eiji asked out loud. What he said though was directed to Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Eiji, "Yusuke…did you really hate me?"

"I'M NOT YUSUKE!" Eiji screamed, "I AM KIKUMARU EIJI! THAT IS OISHI SHUICHIRO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

The outburst was kind of scary, but amusing to Leo.

_We look so alike…she's from 500 years ago and all, so it's only natural to think of you as me._

Sakura glared at Oishi again, "You even got Yusuke to lie! Yusuke would never lie to anyone, especially me! Now die!"

She slashed her sword again, and Aria interfered by moving Oishi away from the sword range. She hit the robots foot, but their wasn't even a dent.

"Damn you Yusuke look alike!" she cursed.

Aria didn't say anything as he walked skidded toward Eiji who was already angry that this samurai girl was attacking his double partner and accusing him of something he didn't do.

"I think I should break up the fight now…" Leo said with a sigh. He got out a light and turned it on. He pointed it at Sakura and released a flame at her. It seemed like a magic trick, but it wasn't. The samurai blocked with her sword, "Nothing's going to happen if you don't solve it…IN A OFFICIAL FIGHT!"

Everyone fell over anime style. Leo just made the situation worse.

"Good job making everything worse," Jun stated in a mocking tone.

"I don't see what's the problem. If Oishi beat her in a kendo fight then their shouldn't be any pro-"

Jun slapped his hand on his forward and groaned. Leo was just as stupid as Sho.

"And that's something that Oishi isn't good at," Sho said.

"Oh…MY BAD!"

Sakura grinned as she withdrew her sword, "20:00 PM at the park."

"?"

"If you don't show up at 20:00 PM, I'll fucking kill you!"

With that said, the samurai girl disappeared when the wind blew. After a long silence Momo broke it.

"What just happened?"

* * *

The threat was to be taken seriously so the DS actors took Oishi away after practice against Tezuka's protest. Aria and Leo weren't helping with the suggestions of what to do, but Sho was the one that was actually helping him and not the Guardian of Hope or Space. 

"I don't need your help Fuwa!" Oishi spat for the 11th time.

Sho groaned, "It's all about man pride now."

"Sho, stop it!" Eiji scolded.

"It's not my fault that your double partner is being hard headed. He just needs a little push with-"

"I don't need your advise."

Sho scoffed. He wasn't going to give up easily. He had to look good in front of the person he loved. He made sure no one was watching when he used his powers to make a weapon out of a broken branch (since they were near the park). The weapon was a niragata. He forced Oishi to accept it.

"I won't take no for an answer, and I won't be yelled at for getting you into this mess," Sho told him.

Oishi still refused to accept it.

"I was the one who got you into it," Leo said trying not to put all the blame on Sho, "So I'll add a little something to this baby."

Leo took the niragata and used his fire powers to make the blade even more shiny and more powerful. He then handed it to Oishi.

"May the Gods be with you," Leo added with a wink.

Oishi accepted it because it wasn't Sho who was giving it to him, "Thank you."

Sho snorted. He didn't get any thanks. Jun did feel sorry for him.

"Hate to break it to you, Shuichiro, but do you even know how to use it?" Eiji questioned.

There was a cold breeze after the question. The answer was obvious.

"He'll be fine," Sho finally said.

* * *

At 8:00 PM exact, Oishi was standing in the spot that Sakura requested. The DS cast were standing in the distance to make sure that Oishi wasn't killed by her. (Sho prayed that something bad would happen to him so he could be with Eiji.) 

Sakura appeared when the moon shined light in front of Oishi. She was standing there, all calm unlike this afternoon. She got out her sword and let out a deep breathe, "Draw your weapon, Shuko."

Oishi got out the niragata. It seemed like it was too heavy for him to hold now since he was spending the last hours learning about it from Aria's laptop.

_I won't underestimate him. _Sakura told herself.

There was a long pause before the fight between niragata and katana began. The katana was moving MUCH faster than the niragata. Oishi was still adjusting to it so he went on the defense.

"Who knew he was this good," Sho said in an exasperated tone.

Sakura was rather confused. Why was her opponent only defending when he could end the match much faster like he did 500 years ago?_He's toying with me! _Sakura thought to herself, _That's the only reason why he won't finish me off! I'll just have to defeat him first before he tries that move!_

Sakura swung her katana faster and faster. Oishi had a very hard time keeping up and was barely blocking the blows. One of the attacks got through and grazed his shoulder.

Eiji wanted to help his double partner but Sho stopped him not because he didn't like his double partner.

"He needs to prove to me that he can protect you when I'm not around," Sho told the aerobic player in a stern voice, "If he cannot defeat her, I will absolutely not allow him to be near you."

Eiji looked at the singer. His eyes were filled with anger, "Don't make decisions without my permission!"

Sho ignored the red head and continued to watch the match. Oishi tried to go on the offense, but when he did, Sakura found an opening and stabbed him in the left arm. Oishi flinched for a second. Sakura being honorable stopped her attack smiling in triumph.

"Give up now Shuko! I have won this match this time!" she said with much confidence, "This is what you get for going easy on me."

"Going easy on you?" Oishi repeated as he held his niragata tighter, "There is no reason to go easy on you. Not when something is at stake."

"Now you show your serious face."

The match started again and Sakura was surprised that Oishi was keeping up with her and blocking all her attacks. She was forced to block when he found an opening. She was at a disadvantage because the niragata was longer than her katana, but that made it heavier. _It should be impossible to swing a niragata at such a speed. _

"Eh, he's pretty good," said a voice.

Eiji and Jun turned around to see the Seigaku Regulars behind him.

"When did you guys get here?" Jun questioned.

"Just now," Fuji responded.

"And when the match is at the climax," Momo added.

Sure enough, it was at the climax because Oishi managed to wound Sakura in the right shoulder. Her katana drooped as her clenched her shoulder.

"What were you saying again when I was going easy on you?" Oishi questioned in quite a scary tone.

Sakura glared at the vice captain. She took control of her katana again and held it in front of her head. _I won't lose to you! Not after all my hard training and surviving all these years just to fight you again!_

She was preparing for an attack. It was obvious because the wind was blowing and the color of the trees were turning pink which was the color of a cherry blossom. Nobody knew what she was planning. Oishi knew that he was in trouble if he didn't block this attack.

_**Are you going to let this girl kill you?**_

Oishi's eyes widen. It was that same voice that was in his head when he saw Smoke harassing Eiji during the Junior Selection Camp.

_Who are you?_

_**My name is no concern of at the moment. What is more important than my name is defeating this girl.**_

_How am I suppose to defeat her?_

_**You pushed her into a corner and now she really plans on killing you with the next attack. If you don't do what I say, then you're as good as dead.**_

Oishi panicked mentally. _Then what am I suppose to do?_

_**All you have to do is think of the person you want to protect and then your heart will do the rest.**_

Oishi frowned. Why did the voice have to talk in riddles in a life or death situation?

_**Who is it that you hold dear?**_

Oishi thought for a minute. While he held the Seigaku Regulars and some of the DS cast dear to him, Eiji was the first one that popped into his mind. When Eiji appeared in his mind though, he was having flashbacks of all the times that Eiji was targeted by Smoke and hurt in some way.

_Eiji…_

_**You hold this Eiji dear like Shuichi did with Yusuke.**_

Oishi did not hear that last part as he already had his heart set. He was going to defeat Sakura and prove that he can protect Eiji.

What happened next was too fast to realize what had happen. Azmaria and Ryoma saw it clearly though. Oishi lunged at Sakura while she released her attack. He managed to dodge it; he went straight to her. Instead of killing her instantly with his niragata. He slashed at her right wrist. The force was strong enough to send the katana flying. Sakura didn't know what hit her. All she knew was that he dodged her attack and she was now on the ground utterly defeated…again.

"You lost this one," Oishi said after the long silence.

The Seigaku Regulars were amazed that Oishi finished her off quickly. Sho got jealous when he saw the look that Eiji was giving his double partner.

"Damnit…not again…" Sakura murmured.

"THAT WAS A PRETTY GOOD MATCH!" Leo declared, "I give you a 9 out of 10! You lack humor!"

"And you don't?" Jun questioned the comedian.

"I still don't know why Oishi-sempai didn't finish her off…" Momo mumbled.

"He didn't finish her off because she's already dead," Ryoma stated.

Azmaria was shocked that Ryoma could tell that she was dead. She was sure the DS cast could tell, but Ryoma was out of the question. Sure he had powers, but Sakura was in a normal body visible to the world.

"Echizen, you can't be serious!" Momo shouted.

"It is a 96.4 percent that Echizen is telling the truth," Inui calculated.

"That still doesn't make any since…"

Jun glanced at Kaidoh. He grinned when he saw that he was trying to creep away from the rest of the group because Sakura was some sort of ghost.

"I'll never surpass you Shuko…" Sakura complained, "Yusuke's going to be happy with me."

"It's Oishi Shuichiro," Oishi corrected, "And Kikumaru Eiji."

Sakura ignored her as she glanced at Eiji, "I'll be back Yusuke! Don't worry!"

There was no good-byes because she disappeared when the wind blew.

"You might want to treat Oishi's wounds now," Jun told Eiji.

The red head realized that Oishi was bleeding and ran over to proceeded to help him.

"That guy won today…" Sho said with a sigh.

* * *

The next day would be a great day for some if not all. Sho was there watching Eiji and commenting on Oishi's success yesterday. Aria was holding onto the niragata. That left the three duelists Judai, Jun, and Edo. Edo wanted to hit on the raven haired teen, but he would set a bad example for Aria (not like he already did) and also because Jun was having a long staring contest with Judai. He still was upset what happened two days ago when Edo took Eiji and Aria to dinner and refused to say anything to him. He wouldn't even talk to Judai the day after and was ignoring him today too. 

"I'm sorry Jun," Judai told the Ojama Duelist for the 20th time today during practice, "It just kind of slipped."

"Slipped my ass. You were probably waiting for the moment to do that," Jun insisted.

"You were walking too slow!"

"Now, you're putting the blame on me slacker!"

Eiji groaned. He did not like the DS cast interrupting practice especially when they were arguing over personal matters. It was a good thing that Leo was at LME because he had to speak to Glacia.

Oishi gained some respect for the DS cast and was able to get them to take their yelling somewhere else away from the tennis courts.

Tezuka was able to proceed with explaining the usual training method. He was going to have the Regulars minus Oishi play a match against each other. The vice captain insisted that he was find, but Sho proved that he wasn't okay when he placed his hand on Oishi's shoulder. Tezuka had Ryoma face Momo on court A, Kaidoh and Fuji face on court B, and Inui and Taka on Court C. He let Eiji stay out of any tennis matches because he was the one that was going to bring true peace between the DS cast.

As the match was going on, Eiji asked Jun what happened that made him not talk to the brunette yesterday.

"When we went our separate ways two days ago…" Jun's face turned red in embarrassment, "Judai took me out…on a…d…d…"

"Date?" Eiji finished.

Jun's face was even redder.

"What happened?"

The blush on his face disappeared recalling the moment with Judai. A red vein appeared behind his head, "That bastard made a move on me during public! I have never been so humiliated in all my years of being with him!"

"I didn't mean to touch your ass!" Judai called out, "You were walking too slow!"

Jun glared at the Elemental Hero duelist, "Bull shit!"

"Was his ass jingling up and down?" Sho asked the brunette making the situation worse.

Judai blushed at the question. He didn't say anything, but his face said everything.

Eiji sighed, "This is not going to work out. Just kiss and make up."

"NO WAY!" the two duelists said at the same time, "IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"There's no way I can hit on Jun now…" Edo said with a sigh.

"We're not talking about you, Edo," Eiji told him. He turned his attention back to the other duelists only for them to walk way from each other, "Get back here! You have to make up before the days over!"

They ignored him. Eiji stomped his feet in anger. Those two were impossible sometimes. Tezuka shook his head. Maybe a tennis match with the aerobic player would clear his mind.

* * *

When practice was finally over, everyone was tired and cleaning up. Ryoma defeated Momo easily as Fuji did with Kaidoh. Inui barely manage to triumph over Taka. 

As everyone was picking up tennis balls, Judai was trying to get Jun's attention. He intended to apologize. Jun wasn't ready yet and ignored him. Angered that he was being ignored, Judai picked up a tennis ball and threw it at Jun…HARD!

That resulted in a lot of chaos. Jun who was standing behind Sho, was hit and fell on top of him resulting in Sho falling over on his belly. Sho was caring Eiji's tennis racket that the red head's request. The tennis racket slipped out of his hand and flew all the way to Edo who just standing their peacefully with a basket of tennis balls helping the freshmen clean up. He was hit in the end and was knocked out…literally. The tennis balls went flying. A lot of people got hit by a tennis ball. Ryoma was one of them, and it hit him when he was drinking his Ponta. Fuji stepped out of the way of a tennis ball heading his way which resulted in hitting Tezuka…uh-oh!

It doesn't stop there. The tennis balls seem to have a will of its own as they were just attacking tennis players one by one. Eiji wasn't going to be spared sadly. However when it seemed that he was going to be hit by a rain of tennis balls, Oishi yelled at him to watch out and pushed him out of the way.

CRASH!

Everything was silent as everyone glared at Judai who replied with a simple and innocent, "Oops."

He wasn't 'Oopsie' with the tennis players. He was saying that because he witness something that he wanted to do with Jun for a while.

He saw Oishi kissing Eiji.

The attention turned to them because Judai unconsciously pointed his finger in that direction. A lot of gawks were heard and Sho was fuming!

Going to the Golden Pair's POV, it was only an accident, but they didn't want to stop. Oishi knew he wasn't setting a good example as the vice captain laying their on top of Eiji. Eiji wasn't setting a good example for Aria (who was the only one that wasn't hit by a tennis ball of some sort.) During the kiss though, he was remembering the promise he made to Smoke and that he was the one who broke it.

Aria not knowing what was going on went over and kicked the tennis balls off of Oishi's back. That was all Eiji needed for him to push his double partner off of him and flee the scene.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aria asked.

Nobody said anything as Oishi sat up blushing from the kiss.

"What did I miss?" Edo asked finally gaining consciousness.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 15309 words.**

**Yohko: Not as long as the last chapter, but still fucking long.**

**Me: Yep. There were a lot of notes!**

**1. The worlds in my story revolve around the Tsubasa saying. You might meet a person in another world that looks similar to the one in your world only leading a different life. I swapped it a little because the names of the people might change in the world. Leo, Nemi, Glacia, and Wei-Ko are examples.**

**2. Yes! I decided to add one more Yu Gi Oh GX character and that was Edo Phoenix or Aster Phoenix in the English version. I added him simply because he could be a rival for Judai during the episodes where Jun was working under him. It was only two episodes, but what the heck! Edo and Jun shared some time together! Wouldn't you put another fan fic to honor Jun working under Edo? I also think he's cute.**

**3. Edo is officially 17 years old in the anime since he is a year younger than Judai and Jun (who are 18), but for some strange reason, he's always the seme when he's paired up with Judai despite being younger. I decided to change his age to make him the age that Sho was around, and also because that would make him an official adult which would play a role later. In this story, he is 19, so bare with it Edo fans! Judai and Jun are 17 years old in this story BTW.**

**4. DA stands for Duel Academy and a hint of what happened in the story Running Out of Time. You now know that Edo is one of the people who know about the Guardians.**

**5. To those who read Running Out of Time (which I hadn't finished) should know that Alviss attended DA. Edo seems to know him which is another hint of what happened in Running Out of Time.**

**6. I think that Ogata is Mr. President's right hand man because he talks to the president the most, but then I can say that with Ren's helper and father who he also speaks to.**

**7. Quoted from Dane Cook The Friend Nobody Likes. If you understand Kyoko's personality then you would get the joke since she is the loudest girl in LME.**

**8. When you think of Leo Hannabishi, think of Recca Hannabishi from Flame of Recca since he's the person from another world that shares the same face, but leads a completely different life.**

**9. When you think of Nemi Springfield, think of Negi Springfield from Negima since he's the person from another world that shares the same face (and possibly the same fate), but leads a completely different life.**

**10. When you think of Frank Shinbou think of Frankenstein. He's the character I won't go into much detail with, but he's still part of the DS cast, and the reason for being mute might be revealed in the sequel of this story. **

**11. When you think of Glacia Mikagami , think of Tokiya Mikagami from Flame of Recca since he's the person from another world that shares the same face, but leads a completely different life. **

**12. When you think of Wei Ko, think of Shaoran from Tsubasa Chronicles since he's a person from another world that shares the same face, but leads a completely different life (not really.) His love for shiny things is different from Shaoran who loves historical items. Wei Ko still loves historical items which might be talked about in this sequel. **

**13. A reference to Harry Potter and of course similar to a quote from the best JunxJudai fiction on FF net Mystery of Subconscious.**

**14. The reason why Sakuno can see spirits and Shinigami will be revealed in the sequel. **

**15. Judai and Jun have been together since Running Out of Time, but they're still stubborn to admit that they actually want each other.**

**16. This is a quote from Dane Cook Superpowers. Really funny if you listen to Dane Cook rant.**

**Yohko: That's a lot of notes!**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Yohko: So when are you going to work on Falling for the First Time?**

**Me: Tomorrow! I'm going to play the Wii tonight since last week I was watching my sister play Final Fantasy 12. Preview!**

"Why don't you confess your feelings to him, Eiji?"

"It's not that simple Edo!"

"How so?"

"I cheated on Smoke, and if I say those three words, then I'll be worse than Smoke?"

"Eiji…_Who the fuck is Smoke? Someone's going to tell me who he is!_"

* * *

"Eiji, stop acting right now, and go to Oishi and confess your feelings!" 

"Not you too Kyoko-sempai!"

"You're pathetic if you don't say it to him."

"Atobe…you're not the person to give advise."

"I love you isn't that hard to say!"

"Yes it is Mitsuki…"

"-red vein- WHAT THE FUCK EIJI! Why can't you just go to him?!"

"Sho?"

"You wanted to say that to him for a long time, and who am I to interfere! Go to him now before I take you away from him!"

"Sho…"

* * *

"Oishi…" 

-Oishi helps Eiji climb on top of the green container-

"…Oishi there is-"

"Today, I reflected on what happened the previous day, and I realized something Eiji. I realized that I have fallen for you."

"Oishi…"

"I love you, Eiji."

* * *

"They get a happy ending as usual." 

"Why are you upset Jun?"

"I'm not upset. I'm happy for them! Because…_we're never going to be serious with one another…_"

"What you thought to yourself is not true because I admit that I'm in love with you too."

"Judai…"

* * *

"Seems like you're in a good mood." 

"Like you didn't notice before, nya!"

"…Sorry to burst your bubble, but how long are you going to stay at my place. I can't keep you here if you have parents-"

"A father that doesn't give a damn about me!"

Silence.

"…I think it's time that you go confront your father."

* * *

**Me: That's it for now. Please read and review. I'm moving soon, so I won't be able to post for a while, and I noticed that some of you are slacking off with the reviews. I would appreciate it if you reviewed it. It makes me want to continue writing. Anyway, ja ne! I'm going to play Mario Party 8 and beat the crap out of Birdo with Toadette! **


	28. Golden Pair Confession

**Golden Pair Confession**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). **

**Me: Enough with the break! I'm finishing this story no matter what!**

**Yohko: This is like the good chapter too!**

**Me: Yes! The Golden Pair Confession…and Rivalshipping!**

**Kitsune: YES! NA NO DA!**

**Leo: Hey! Pick a number!**

**Me: Don't do that Dane Cook joke on me. It's not going to work! You still need to fix that wall!**

**Leo: W-A-L-L!**

**Me:…-gets a homerun bat out- I'm going to knock you out!**

**Leo: O-U-T!**

**Kitsune: Enjoy the chapter since Momo is going to beat the crap out of Leo. Hope he isn't injured in this chapter…na no da.**

Chapter 28: Golden Pair Confession (and Rivalshipping)

* * *

**Jun's POV**

Eiji didn't come to school the next few days because of the incident with Oishi. He was hiding out at the LME building knowing that his double partner wouldn't go there because of Sho. Even though he was at work, he didn't do anything. He would sit in a corner staring off into space. He wouldn't move from that spot until we were done acting. Edo and the robot would then take him with them.

I watched this for three days straight and was pissed. How could he hide from his soon to be boyfriend?! He had him right where he wanted and yet, here he is right now talking to himself!

"Are you alive?" Leo asked as he poked Eiji on the head with a stick. What a jerk! Where's Glacia? She…he needs to get him under control.

What luck! Here comes Glacia now!

"Hannabishi, leave Kikumaru alone," he said in his usual calm voice.

Leo grumbled, "Okay Yuki-hime."

Glacia sends a piercing glare at him, "Call me that again, and I'll stick an icicle up your pants."

"It'll be burned before it can affect me."

"Oh really?"

Why those two were trading insults again, I glanced at Eiji who was still staring off into space. Someone had to give him the boot and that was going to be me.

Before I could talk to him though, I feel Edo's presence behind me. Dammit! I should have hid behind Judai.

"Good afternoon Morrigan," he said in that seductive tone. The tone I hate so much, "Looking for food already?"

"Piss off Jedah."

"That isn't nice. And to think that I was going to offer myself to you."

"I prefer Judai over you."

"That's harsh."

I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Edo, can you help me out here?"

Edo's facial expression changed instantly, "What does the great Manjoume Sanda need from someone he told to piss off."

That bastard! Using my line to get back at me. I decided to change the subject, "Can you get Eiji back to reality?"

Edo glanced at the Guardian of Hope and sighed, "I've been trying to do that for the past three days, but he won't even acknowledge me…"

"What about Aria?"

"He's no help."

"…"

"I'll try again today since he hasn't been eating healthy."

"He hasn't?"

"He's been the plates instead of the food on it…"

"-sweatdrop- Okay…"

"And he's been crashing into my wonderful Cresta!"

"…You have a Cresta?"

"Pretty hard to believe but I do. I'll start driving it tomorrow!"

"Wouldn't your bodyguards be upset with you?"

"Don't think so. I've been waiting to test it out."

He was serious about the car. To tell you the truth, I always wanted a black Cresta, but I prefer walking these days. I don't want to pay for car insurance since I have to pay for the food bill that Judai stacks up.

While I was lost in thought Edo was already dragging Eiji with Aria's help out the door and passed the bickering couple. No offense but when they squabble like that, they look like husband and wife…Glacia is going to kill me if he hears that.

I looked at Frank who was standing near the door. I frown. Even though he plays the role of Victor, he won't say a damn thing! If he's mute then he shouldn't be voice acting…then again…he looks sad for some strange reason. Who cares about him! I have my own problems to worry about which includes the slacker.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

My master's been upset for the past couple of days or what humans call it when the sun goes down and the moon comes up and then the sun come back up again. He's been sitting on his mattress staring off into space talking about cheating on someone. We couldn't bathe together. He wouldn't let me sleep in his bed, and he wouldn't comb my hair! He was disturbed by something and I think it had to do with the incident on the tennis court.

When my master was kissing his double partner I was reading his thoughts through my antenna. It was weird. I had no idea what these emotions were. Was it love that Eiji was feeling? I couldn't figure that out since he ran off before I could determine if he loved his double partner. I did read his double partner's thoughts and the feeling that Eiji was feeling matched. I questioned myself what is love? I read the definition on the computer but it still didn't make any since to me.

I asked Jun what love was yesterday and he didn't give me the definition. His cheeks were red though when I asked him. He just told me that I had to find love myself.

I still didn't understand, but when I'm with Edo, my heart that Takarada planted in me was beating faster than normal. I didn't think about it at the time, but today when I saw Edo showing affection toward Jun...What was that word called again? Flirting? I think that was what it said on Wikipedia. He was flirting with him, and my heart started to hurt for whatever reason. Watching them made me upset for some strange reason and at the time, I wanted to go back to cheer up Eiji. I didn't realize that I grabbed Edo by the collar and dragged him out the door. He didn't seem to notice my change in tone or personality since he was still thinking about his Cresta. What an idiot…

We made it back to Edo's mansion. Eiji was still in a huge slump in his room. He skin was whiter than usual. It looked like he wasn't doing well. Edo knew this and tried to get him to move out of his spot.

"Come on Eiji, you can't stay like this forever," he told the red head.

Eiji responded with a big sigh. Edo was irritated with his attitude for the past couple of days and was going to do something about it.

"Why don't you confess your feelings to him, Eiji?" he asked bluntly.

"It's not that simple Edo!" Eiji spat. That was the first time the red head raised his voice ever since that incident.

"How so?" Edo questioned.

"I cheated on Smoke, and if I say those three words, then I'll be worse than Smoke?"

"Eiji…_Who the fuck is Smoke? Someone's going to tell me who he is!_"

We both didn't know who this Smoke person was, so we couldn't continue the conversation. We had to ask the other members of the DS cast.

Edo just had to call Jun first.

"What is it now?" I heard the raven haired teen ask.

"I need to ask you who this Smoke person is."

Jun hung up instantly. Edo sighed as he called Judai and asked the same thing with the same results.

"This Smoke person must have hurt them in some way…" the Pro Duelist mumbled.

"Call Kyoko-sempai," I suggested.

Edo did just that, and unlike the last two people, she explained to him who he was.

"Smoke was Eiji's friend. He was a bastard. He killed many people here and in America. He raped Jun when-"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Edo asked in rage.

"He did that before you got here and before the American vs. Japan match. Judai hates him for that. Eiji got his revenge against him, but I think he remembered something that made him not talk to us for a week."

What Eiji said about him cheating on Smoke. That was what he meant by I'm cheating on Smoke.

"That's why he's depressed…" Edo mumbled.

"What?"

"Thanks for the info Kyoko. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye,"

"Wait! Tell Eiji that-"

Edo hung up his cell phone before Kyoko could finish.

"Edo…"

"Aria…we're going to get Eiji to confess his love for Oishi," he told me.

"You're so-"

"Tomorrow where everyone will help us."

"...Delaying…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was the next day when Edo would force Eiji to confess his feelings to Oishi. He asked Aria to tell Oishi to go tell him that Eiji would meet him at their secret place. (He knew that every couple had a secret place that they hung out with.) The Pro Duelist had to force Eiji out of his room and get him dressed like a parent would. Eiji was very irritated that Edo wouldn't leave him alone despite him telling him about that he was cheating on Smoke.

_Why does he have to baby me now? _Eiji asked himself already knowing the answer.

At LME, everyone was doing their thing like nothing ever happened. Leo and Glacia were still arguing like a married couple, Judai was eating (since Edo wasn't flirting with Jun), Kyoko was sweet talking Kanae (to her dismay), and Wei Ko was trying to get his Egyptian accent right. The only abnormal thing was Sho not flirting or rather harassing Eiji.

Ogata was telling the DS cast to continue the added scenes that the DS movie did not have. The scene with Q Bee and B.B. Hood was happening now after Judai stopped pigging out. The battle scene was rather dark when the brunette's personality switched. Mitsuki complained the whole time that she was going to die because Judai really was aiming for her head with a real gun.

Takuto paced around the front of the stage. He was scared that Judai might really kill her. After all, he wasn't afraid to shoot at the Shinigami's head. If he wasn't a Shinigami, then he would have died.

The cat Shinigami was so busy pacing around; he didn't notice that Atobe was eyeing Mitsuki with worry as well. Edo noticed but didn't say anything.

"Judai, don't kill her!" Jun shouted at the brunette, "This is only an act, not a life or death match!"

Judai glared at the raven haired teen. It had no affect on him whatsoever but it did everyone around him. He put his gun away and got out a flamethrower and before he could use it, Ogata cut him off.

"You are **not **permitted to use flamethrowers!" Ogata scolded.

Judai switched back to his innocent personality quickly and apologized.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"The food rushed to his brain," Edo said sarcastically.

The brunette glared at the Pro Duelist only for the Destiny Hero duelist to glare back at him. Both had a long staring contest waiting to see who would back down first. It sent chills through everyone's except Jun and Eiji (who wasn't even paying attention to the battle.) Jun sighed. _Why do these two always fight now? Weren't they friends?_

* * *

Eventually the acting came to an end and it was time for everyone to act their role. Edo walked up to Eiji and glared at him until he finally noticed that he was being glared at. 

"You better do it," Edo finally said.

"Do what?" Eiji asked in an angry tone.

"Confess to that double partner of yours."

Eiji instantly stood and gave the Pro Duelist a look that could kill.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! IF I CONFESS TO SHUICHIRO NOW, I'LL CHEAT ON SMOKE! THAT PROMISE I MADE TO HIM BEFORE HE BECAME A KILLER WOULD BE BROKEN AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF!"

"You still are going to say that after all he has done to you?" Edo asked. He kept out the part that Jun was hurt because of him.

"You don't know me!"

"Eiji, stop acting right now, and go to Oishi and confess your feelings!" Kyoko shouted as she took off her Chinese hat.

"Not you too Kyoko-sempai!"

"You're pathetic if you don't say it to him."

"Atobe…you're not the person to give advice."

"I love you isn't that hard to say!"

"Yes it is Mitsuki…"

Sho clenched his fist in anger. He had no idea why he was upset with the red head now of all times. Probably because he was so stubborn, but… "WHAT THE FUCK EIJI! Why can't you just go to him?!"

"Sho?"

"You wanted to say that to him for a long time, and who am I to interfere! Go to him now before I take you away from him!"

"Sho…"

_I'm an idiot. _Sho thought to himself. Surely this could have been the time when he could have Eiji to himself, but he chose the Golden Pair's feeling over his. _You win this round Oishi, but I'll win him back._

It took a while for what Sho said to sink into Eiji's mind as well as everyone around him. Sho wasted this opportunity to steal Eiji away from Oishi but chose to support the red head. The Guardian of Hope smiled.

"Thanks Sho, you're a good person after all."

Sho flashed a cocky grin as the red head zoomed out the door.

"OISHI'S AT **THAT** PLACE!" Edo announced.

When Eiji was gone, the girls cocked there head toward the Pro Duelist.

"Where is this place?" they asked.

"How should I know? Every couple has a secret place."

"Not exactly true," Kaede murmured.

Edo shot a quick glance at Judai and Jun. They were whispering something to each other before they snuck out of the building. The Pro Duelist heart was hurting knowing what they would do, but who was he to stop them?

"Edo, drive me to the special spot!" Sho declared to the gray haired adult.

Everyone except Edo fell over anime style. It was only a matter of time before Sho's jealousy took over.

* * *

Eiji was feeling good and it was all because of Sho's encouragement. He completely forgot about his promise with Smoke briefly. He wanted to tell his double partner how much he felt about him and rejection or not, they would still be partners. Somehow, he knew that something good was going to happen. Still something puzzled him. _How did Edo know about our secret place?_

As Eiji was heading toward the secret spot where Oishi saved him two years ago, the two Duelists were sneaking up behind him trying not to be heard. Unknown to them, a huge white Cresta was tailgating them slowly but so surely that the car wouldn't get dirty.

Eiji made it to the place where Oishi and he became the Golden Pair. He was surprised that Oishi was there on top of the green container. He seemed dazed but to Eiji that made him look even more handsome. The red head blushed just thinking about it.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that his double partner was looking at him with a warm smile.

"You're finally here," he said breaking Eiji out of his trance. He glanced at his double partner and blushed slightly.

"Shuichiro…"

Oishi held out his hand for the red head as he helps him climb on top of the green container.

There was an awkward silence between them after the acrobatic player climbed up. It was so silent that Eiji could hear his heart beat faster than normal. His eyes drooped as he felt his cheeks heat up again. His eyes widened when he felt Oishi still holding his hand. He glanced at his double partner to see that he was still smiling. Eiji gulped. This was a now or never opportunity to confess.

"…Shuichiro there is-"

"Today, I reflected on what happened the previous day, and I realized something Eiji," Oishi began cutting Eiji off from whatever he was saying; "I realized that I have fallen for you."

Eiji was practically speechless or so he thought because he managed to mumble out his double partner's name, "Shuichiro…"

"I love you, Eiji."

Those words shot Eiji though the heart. It was like he was hit by cupid's arrow. He blushed madly at the declaration of love.

"S…Shuichiro…I…" the words came out in a stutter. He was so embarrassed that he didn't notice his double partner laughing at him softly.

After a few more attempts to say the same thing to Oishi, his double partner gave up and pulled the red haired teen close. He brushed his lips against the Guardian of Hope. Eiji's eyes widened because Oishi was kissing him. The man of his dreams was kissing him.

It seemed like forever before they broke apart. Eiji took a deep breath as he whispered to his double partner, "I love you too Shuichiro."

Oishi smiled. He had to thank Aria later for telling him to meet up with Eiji at there secret spot. His mind wasn't on that at the moment as he went back to kissing the acrobatic player. Eiji returned the kiss in delight. He moaned softly to himself as the kiss became kisser. Eiji had to admit that Oishi was a good kisser.

Oishi was such a good kisser that the Guardian of Hope was having a hard time keeping up with him. Eventually, his double partner threw him down and kissed him more passionately. Eiji was having a hard time breathing between each kiss.

_This kiss...Shuichiro kisses like an adult! _Eiji thought to himself. (1) He wanted to protest against his double partner but how could he when he was easily dominating him.

"My, this is quite a scene."

The Golden Pair instantly pulled away from each other after hearing the voice. The voice came from a very tired Edo who had managed to hold Sho down when Oishi confessed his feelings to Eiji and when they kissed. Sho was fuming like crazy. You could taste his anger in the air.

"There are still mosquitoes outside if you hadn't notice," Edo continued, "If you're going to do that, do it indoors."

The Golden Pair looked away from the two witnesses and each other embarrassed. Oishi was more upset than Eiji because he almost went all the way with Eiji in front of Sho.

"Oh, it's getting late!" Edo announced, "I think it's time for us to go home! My Cresta is waiting for her master."

Sho scoffed as Edo dragged him back into the white vehicle and drove away so fast, you wouldn't even know that they were there.

"That was…awkward…" Eiji mumbled to himself. _I can't believe Sho saw that…_

"Eiji," Oishi began in a low tone, "I don't think we should continue…"

"What?!"

"It's just…if we continue…when you come back to school…at practice…I'll keep looking at your mouth, and I won't be able to concentrate."

Eiji's cheeks flushed pink, "Oh…I see…"

Oishi smiled a warm smile that melted Eiji's mouth, "Now that I know that we both have feelings for each other, we should be able to-"

CRASH!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL CRESTA!" Edo cried out. Apparently, they haven't left the area.

"IT'S JUST A SCRATCH!" Sho yelled, "YOU'LL LIVE!"

Oishi sighed as Eiji sweat dropped.

"They are such idiots…" Eiji murmured.

* * *

What happened to the Cresta was all Judai's doing. He knew that Edo was following them in his Cresta. He was pissed off that the Pro Duelist would stalk them. The brunette glanced at the raven haired teen who was ahead of him. He didn't notice that Edo was following them in his Cresta. Judai frowned. How could Jun of all people let his guard down in situations like this? If he wasn't with him now and the person that was following him wasn't Edo, he would be kidnapped by now. 

"Judai, hurry up or we'll lose Eiji," Jun told him.

Judai picked up the pace in order to be at least a feet away from him. Being behind him was perfect because he could glance at the raven haired teen's tight ass.

_**Becoming perverted again I see…**_

_Stay out of this Shuichi!_

The two made it to the special spot that was known only to the Golden Pair. At this time, Judai realized that Edo completely forgot about them in order to keep Sho from lashing out at Oishi and ruining the moment. The said teen took Jun's hand and hid in the nearby bushes so after the confession, they would be able to flee before the Pro Duelist saw them.

The two were listening to Oishi's declaration of love. While that was happening, Judai was setting up a trap that would damage Edo's Cresta but not literally.

_This will teach you in not to interfere with Jun and me. _Judai thought to himself.

Jun gasped quietly to himself. Judai noticed the quiet noise and turned toward the Guardian of Time was facing. He smiled when he saw the Golden Pair kiss.

"They get a happy ending as usual," Jun said with a sigh a bit upset.

"Why are you upset Jun?" the brunette asked him.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy for them!" Jun told the brunette but he was really telling himself that, "Because…_we're never going to be serious with one another…_"

Jun frowned. Ever since he and Judai left DA, he was positive that Judai forgot the memories they shared together during the time that Alviss was with them. Judai's memory of him ever confessing to the raven haired teen was gone when Yubel let Judai's innocent mind take over. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted the serious Judai to come back, but that will only happen sometimes.

Judai could easily read the Ojama Duelist's like an open book. He knew he was upset about him temporarily forgetting about his confession to him, but ever since that rape incident with Smoke, Judai gained all his memories back and decided that he wanted to keep his memories and lose his childish personality again if he hadn't already. "What you thought to yourself is not true because I admit that I'm in love with you too."

"Judai…"

There was a tension between the two. Jun was the first one though to show a huge blush on his pale face. He mumbled something that Judai didn't quite make out. The brunette sighed.

"Do you doubt me?"

Jun looked up into the chocolate filled eyes. He nodded his head slowly.

"I should tell you that I didn't forget what happened at DA."

"Then why?"

"It's called holding onto your childish self a little longer until you grow up."

Jun avoided eye contact with the brunette. He was deceived by the Guardian of Time again. All because he played that innocent act that made him fall for him ever since he got back from North Academy and Judai standing up for him. _I'm an idiot._

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't sense the brunette leaning closer to him until he was a few inches away from his mouth. Jun noticed too late as Judai already put his tongue in his mouth. Everything moved in slow motion as the two kissed. Jun's eyes widened. He attempted to push the brunette away, but just like at DA, he allowed Judai to be the dominate one. He forgot how wonderful this feeling was since it's been well over three months since the brunette showed his dominate side.

The brunette was the one to cut off their passionate kiss since he was still watching the Golden Pair make out. They were until Edo and Sho ruined it all. Judai glared at the Pro Duelist who interrupted them as well. He moved away from Jun which the raven haired teen didn't mind since he was still in a trance like state from the kiss.

While Jun was staring into space, Judai was getting ready to damage the Cresta. He couldn't hear what the Golden Pair, Sho and Edo were talking about but the dirty blonde singer was pissed. Edo dragged him back to his Cresta. As it began to drive away, Judai got out a pocket knife and threw it at the side of the Cresta creating a scratch. Edo instantly noticed the scar and crashed his car. He then began to cry for that Cresta as Sho was trying to comfort him since he wanted to get back to his place.

Judai laughed evilly to himself. Jun snapped out of the trance like state and sighed, "Edo, you are such an idiot."

* * *

The next week was bliss for Eiji and Jun who were both with their boyfriends. Eiji was talking to everyone again and doing significantly during practice. Despite looking all happy go lucky, when someone tried to ask the red head what happened between him and Oishi, the mask would fall for a minute and the Eiji devils would appear behind him. No one brought the subject when Inui tried to get some information about their relationship. At LME he was Felicia. His movement, his attitude, his voice that he tuned up…everything! Ogata cried in tears of joy that every scene that involved Felicia would be finished quickly. 

Jun was just as blissful. Even though he didn't show up to school for that week, he was helping out with at LME. He was taking a break from playing Morrigan so he just scolded Judai who was screwing up a lot when it came to grabbing the right weapon. He was able to ignore Edo with ease. The Pro Duelist however was more concerned over the small indent on his Cresta than the raven haired teen.

It was almost 5:00 PM on Friday when Leo showed up with his new car…or rather truck.

CRASH!

All movement was seized hearing the big crash. A car alarm was the only thing heard as Leo was cursing out loud over and over again.

Ogata told Edo to check up on the late actor. That was not the wisest thing to do because when Edo stepped out the door to see what Leo crashed into, he let out a yelp.

"MY CRESTA!"

The scream was all it took for half of the DS cast walking out of the building to see the car accident that occurred. Glacia was the first one to glare at Leo since Edo was more concerned over his Cresta.

"What is that?" Eiji asked Leo.

"The CT 2004 (2) until I crashed it..." Leo replied with a sigh.

The car Leo was driving around was a cement truck. It was a very old one but he patched it with a lot of things.

"I put neon underneath and I used aluminum foil for the wheels," Leo added.

"Good to know."

Aria was already comforting Edo over the destroyed Cresta. The windows were shattered and the back of the car was squashed by the weight of Leo's cement truck.

Leo apologized to Edo about crashing into the Cresta, but he wasn't listening. He was staring off into space and murmuring about the cost of repairs for his Cresta. He didn't acknowledge the LME cast crowding behind him.

Eiji sweat dropped, "Even if you're sorry Leo, I don't think Edo's going to forgive you easily."

Leo frowned, "I guess so."

"And that doesn't change the fact that you busted my ride home as well as Aria's."

Leo felt ashamed of himself not because he destroyed the Cresta but because he destroyed the only ride that Eiji and Aria relied on.

"Sorry…"

Edo snapped out of his depression and glared at the comedian, "If you're sorry then pay for the damage!"

Leo couldn't get himself out of that one because he owed Eiji and Aria. Then there was the fact that everyone was giving him the look of death if he didn't pay for the damage car. Even Glacia was glaring at him. His glare was the most piercing one of them all.

"FINE! I'll pay!" Leo finally said when he was under pressure. He sighed. _That's going to be from my parent's allowance._

* * *

After work, Leo dropped off Edo back to his place. He was surprised when he realized that Eiji and Aria were living with the Pro Duelist. 

"Eiji, are you having problems with your family?" Leo just had to ask. Eiji winced at the question. The comedian didn't notice as he continued, "Because I can help with your family problems."

"It's okay Leo. I don't plan on going back," Eiji said firmly.

Before Leo had any saying whatsoever. Eiji was already speeding toward the front door. Aria shrugged his shoulder before following the red head.

Truth be told, Leo probably knew that the problem with Eiji's family was his father. It was just his intuition, but he was good with large families growing up in a big family ever since he was adopted from the orphanage.

"I hope everything goes well Eiji," he prayed. He got into the CT 2004 (that was decapitated BTW) and drove away heading toward the car insurance place to repair Edo's Cresta.

* * *

Edo watched Leo drive away before heading into his mansion which the Guardian of Hope and the robot already had. He learned from Jun that Eiji had family problems and that was the reason why he wouldn't go back home. He also learned that he was staying at Mitsuki's mansion which he found shameful and although Eiji didn't do anything perverted the girls, he still thought that it was rather shameful for Eiji to rely on a girl for help. Still, Eiji acted more of a girl than a guy, so he guessed that it was okay. 

That was more of the reason for him to pick up Eiji and allow him to live in his mansion for free. The Pro Duelist thought now was the time for Eiji to confront his family problems.

He managed to get Eiji into his room. He kept Aria in his room since he knew that the robot didn't know what they were talking about unless she learned it from the internet. He hooked up the computer into Aria and got him on the internet to learn about the English language.

"Eiji," Edo began after finishing helping the robot, "We need to talk."

"About what, nya?" Eiji asked. He was trying to play innocent but it wasn't working.

"About your family."

Eiji's smile faded. It was replaced with a sad smile.

"Is there a reason why you ran away from home?" the Destiny Hero Duelist asked calmly.

Eiji was very reluctant to explain his family situation, but since he knew that Jun told the Pro Duelist about his life, what choice did he have?

"…You might say that my father hates homosexuals…"

Edo's eyes widened, "That's the reason-"

"Ever since Judai and Jun performed that song If You Were Gay and I was mentioned in the song, my father became to suspect me as a homosexual. He thought that it was Shuichiro's fault that I was rebelling against him more and more about my love life. He went as far as beating me up in front of my siblings sometimes…and he told me that I was transferring schools. I would have probably went to Hyotei if I didn't run away that night when Shuichiro was listening to the fight I had."

Eiji didn't refer his father by his first name because as he lived away from his father, he became more understanding and realized that calling him by his first name was very disrespectful. Calling him by his first name wouldn't change everything.

Edo was listening to the story carefully making sure that he heard everything right.

"Today I wouldn't of had minded that much going to Hyotei…since now I work with Atobe, but I wouldn't be able to play tennis like I did at Seishun. I wouldn't make a Regular spot…and I wouldn't be able to cooperate in a Doubles match since…nobody can replace Shuichiro…"

"What about your other family members?" Edo interrupted.

"My mother probably knows I liked Shuichiro, but said nothing. My siblings all know that I like Shuichiro and support me…nee-san (Yuri) probably supported me the most since she's a lesbian."

"SHE IS?"

"I don't see why you needed that outburst but yeah. She told me that one day. Kazuki is also supportive, but he's only interested because he's writing a manga about girl love."

"What's it called?"

"Revolutionary Girl Utena."

"I could think of a better name…"

"I could think of a better plot."

Edo snapped out of those thoughts and asked Eiji to continue.

"I don't talk to Tamaku that much since he's into the video games. He only talks to me temporarily before going back to his XBox 360. He really wants to finish that Halo 3 game. Finally Eiko usually gives me the support after the fights I have with my father."

"If you weren't gay then you would have a happy family," said a voice.

Both Eiji and Edo were shocked to see Leo at the window.

"How did you get in here?" Edo demanded.

"I have my ways. But anyway," Leo turned his attention to Eiji, "I can't empathize what you're going through since I don't have that problem at home, but-"

Edo smirked, "You still with your parents?"

Leo glared at the Pro Duelist, "Yeah! You got a problem with that? I can't leave until I pay pops the sum I owe him ever since I was adopted."

The smirk on Edo's face fell to a concerned face, "You were adopted?"

Leo jumped into the room. Even though they were talking about Eiji's family. He began to explain about his family. It was a relief to Eiji since he didn't want to talk about his family anymore.

"I lived in an orphanage when I was only five years old because my real parents died…or I was told. I thought they abandoned me when I was at the age where leaving me behind hurt the most. I lived there with Glacia."

"That cold person?" Eiji questioned.

"Yes. He wasn't cold back then. I thought he was too clingy. I always called him a girl…and he was always getting pissed off at that. We promised each other that we wouldn't leave without the other. That promise lasted for three years until Christmas when…" Leo showed some sorrow in his eye. This was the first time that the acrobatic player and the Pro Duelist witness him being sad, "My foster parents came and took me away from him. I told them firmly I wouldn't leave without Glacia. They didn't listen and took me away. I then learned that they didn't want to have another boy in the house. If Glacia was a girl then-"

Leo cut himself off immediately like he said something wrong. The listeners didn't quite catch that.

"Sorry! I was rambling!"

"What was the last thing you said?" Eiji asked.

"It was nothing important! Anyway, you should patch up your relationship with your family before you take your relationship to the next level! Ja ne!"

Before they had a chance to tell him to stay, Leo jumped out the window. It was then did the security notice him and chased him for at least six blocks before coming back.

"That guy can sure make an exit," Edo said sarcastically.

He turned to Eiji who was already getting ready for bed. He sighed. He would talk to him tomorrow about his family situation.

Edo faced Aria who was already done learning the entire English language.

"That was fast."

"**The English language is very simple when you think about it,**" Aria told him in English.

Edo walked over to the robot and patted him on the head, "Good job."

He did not notice that the robot was turning bright red from the compliment. He unplugged the computer from Aria and told him that Eiji wasn't feeling well today and that he would have to sleep with him. Aria blushed even more. The Pro Duelist was still oblivious to it.

* * *

It was a good thing that it was Saturday, otherwise, Eiji would have had an excuse to leave the mansion. He called Oishi who happened to be awake at the moment. 

"Good morning Shuichiro," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Eiji," Oishi said in the same tone.

"Are you busy today?" Eiji asked his double partner hoping that he said no.

"Beside shopping for my family not really."

"Great, then is it okay if we go somewhere today?"

"What were you thinking Eiji?"

"Maybe the park or the movies or-"

"Eat out at a restaurant?"

"Hoi-hoi!"

"All right. I'll pay Eiji. I'll pick you up at 3:00 PM."

Eiji looked at his clock. It was already 12:00 PM. Plenty of time to get ready, "Deal! How will we get there?"

"Walking of course."

Eiji sighed. Oishi was the type of person to suggest the easiest way to get somewhere.

"I'll see you later then Eiji," Oishi told him, "I love you."

Eiji's cheeks flushed, "I love you too Shuichiro."

He heard Oishi kiss his phone before hanging up. Eiji giggled like a little school girl. Edo heard the whole thing and walked in on him as Eiji started to get his stuff ready for the date.

"Seems like you're in a good mood," Edo began.

"Like you didn't notice before, nya!" Eiji told him in a cheerful tone.

"…Sorry to burst your bubble, but how long are you going to stay at my place. I can't keep you here if you have parents-" Edo was cut off as Eiji was irritated that the gray haired adult ruined the mood.

"A father that doesn't give a damn about me!"

The silence in the room was very ominous. Edo sighed.

"…I think it's time that you go confront your father."

Eiji's eyed widened in horror. He quickly turned away from the Pro Duelist and continued to get ready, "There is no way I'm going to him."

"We'll make it on time before your date."

Eiji glared at the Destiny Hero Duelist, "You were listening to my conversation?!"

"Well yeah…"

"Jerk."

"-red vein- Sorry if I couldn't walk into a room that I pay for."

There was silence as Edo continued.

"I'll go there with you to sort things out. I don't want your father lashing out at you. If Aria and I were there then he probably wouldn't do it in front of us."

Eiji let out a big sigh, "I guess you're right…"

"What is it Eiji?"

"Today is the day that our family tells one secret that they've been hiding."

"That's even better."

"If you put it that way."

Edo walked over to the red head and placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder in a fatherly way, "Don't worry Eiji. I'm sure things will work out."

Eiji frowned, "I hope so."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6637 words.**

**Yohko: The beginning of short chapters. **

**Me: Oh shut up. I only got 2 notes.**

**1. This is reference to the Doushinji Kiss Me. It's a Golden Pair Doushinji BTW. While I was trying to get some ideas from that Doushinji, I only took the part where they were kissing and how someone saw them kiss. The **

**2. This is from the Dane Cook joke BAMF or Bad Ass Mother Fucker. **

**Anyway, I think I should list all the titles of The Song of Hope chapters that I have written and the ones that are yet to come.**

**1. Awakening of the Last Guardian**

**2. You are the Guardian of Hope**

**3. Kikumaru's Beam**

**4. The New Transfer Students**

**5. Yamabuki Trouble**

**6. Enter Sapphire**

**7. Yamabuki Match**

**8. Stand Out**

**9. The Scars of the Past**

**10. Miracle**

**11. Hyotei Match**

**12. Preparations **

**13. If you Were Gay**

**14. Tezuka's Departure I**

**15. Tezuka's Departure II**

**16. Bowling Anyone **

**17. Sleepless Beauty **

**18. The Pandora Box Opens**

**19. Mountain Training I**

**20. Mountain Training II**

**21. Rikkadai Match**

**22. The Trip to Germany**

**23. A Decision for Life**

**24. Broken**

**25. I'm Not Okay**

**26. Sweet Revenge**

**27. Dark Stalker Cast Complete**

**28. Golden Pair Confession**

**29. Confronting the Family Problem**

**30. Truth**

**31. Blackmail**

**32. Missing**

**33. How to Save a Life**

**34. 500 Years Ago**

**35. In or Out?**

**36. Mission Impossible**

**37. Regret**

**38. Extraction**

**39. Final Attack**

**40. Gomenasai Smoke**

**That's it. All I can say is something bad happens to Eiji. If you like Eiji torture, then it will began next chapter. **

**Yohko: How is your new home?**

**Me: Great if I could D Gray Man on this computer.**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Preview!**

"Who are you?"

"Let me just say I'm the friend that allowed Eiji to stay at my place. Phoenix Edo."

* * *

"I'm…going out with…Shuichiro…" 

Silence.

"Con-"

"You're despicable Eiji…"

"Father-"

"Take your stuff and get out. I want nothing to do with a queer who sold his soul to LME."

* * *

"WHAT AN ASS!" 

"Edo, it's okay…I saw this coming."

"Really! How could he call you a queer?!"

"…"

"You know what, I'll let you stay at my place until you have enough money to buy your own place."

"You don't have-"

"Abandoning my friend is something I won't do."

"Thanks Edo…"

"It's a shame that I have to tell your boyfriend that you can't go on that date."

* * *

**Me: The next chapter is going to begin the angst. Anyway, please review. Updates will take much longer because I have been distracted recently by school and D Gray Man.**

**Yohko: Figures. She trying to figure out what race is Rabi. **

**Me: I think he's American…but then again…ja ne! **


	29. Confronting the Family Problem

**Confronting the Family Problem**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). **

**Me: I can't work on chapter 35 of Falling for the First Time. I lost it motivation because I haven't even gotten to the battle scene.**

**Yohko: This chapter is much shorter.**

**Me: Yes. Enjoy the chapter. LEO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!**

**Leo: -rolls eyes- Whatever.**

**Me: You're the person in the whole DS cast that nobody likes!**

**Leo: Actually…it's Frank that nobody likes.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

Chapter 29: Confronting the Family Problem

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dammit!" Eiji cursed. He did not want to see his family especially his father again. Edo had forced him to get ready in under 15 minutes. It always took the red head 20 minutes to get ready but with the Pro Duelist around, he had to speed up the time. Edo kept mentioning that the more popular you are, the more likely you are expected to get to a place on time. _Screw that! _

When the red head finished getting ready, Edo forced him into the car along with Aria who was already ready to go.

"I'm surprised that Leo fixed the Cresta this fast…" Edo mumbled.

"You threatened him so I expected this much…" Eiji murmured to himself.

"What did you say?"

"…Nothing…"

* * *

The ride to the Kikumaru resident took as long as an hour because Eiji didn't give Edo the right directions on purpose. Edo told him that if his parents kicked him out and if he adopted him then he would ground him as soon as possible. Eiji prayed that wouldn't happen. 

Finally after seventy minutes, they finally arrived at the Kikumaru resident. Eiji's heart started thumping when he saw that his father's and mother's car were in the drive way.

_Just great. _Eiji thought, _Everybody's home._

"This will make things a whole lot easier," Edo said.

Eiji rolled his eyes. He wasn't ready to face them and might cause a scene. When Edo got out of the Cresta, Aria accidentally kicked him in the ankle when he tried to get out. Eiji sighed. He was more worried that Edo or Aria might do something stupid and screw up everything.

The thing about Edo is that he always has to make a flashy appearance. Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, he rang the doorbell in a melodic tune. It was very annoying that Eiji expected no one to answer the door. After a minute of ringing the doorbell, someone had to open it.

"What the hell! Can't you ring the doorbell like a normal person?"

That was Tamaki who was forced to get the door when he was in the middle of his video game. (**Me: I would be pissed off too!**) When he saw who it was, he instantly apologized.

"That's okay. People say that to me all the time," he lied.

"So is there a reason why…Eiji! Is that you?"

Eiji waved at his older brother. His brother waved back and allowed them to come in. The acrobatic player cursed at himself when he heard Tamaki announce that he came back with two other people that weren't from Seigaku. His siblings came zooming down the stairs immediately and hugged their little brother. They took notice of Aria who looked very similar to Eiji.

"I'm Aria," Aria said simply.

"He's so cute!" Yuri cried out as she and the other older siblings let go of Eiji to hug Aria.

"I've just been replaced…" Eiji said with a sigh. His tone of voice had a tone of humor in it though.

All laughter died down when Eiji's father came down the stairs with a stern face. The red head glared at his father when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His father didn't even acknowledge his son as he was glaring at the Pro Duelist.

"Who are you?" he asked or rather demanded.

"Let me just say I'm the friend that allowed Eiji to stay at my place. Phoenix Edo," Edo answered in a serious tone.

"How old are you?" he asked instantly. He intended to get a lot out of the gray haired duelist.

"19."

"What is your occupation?"

"Pro Duelist and LME actor."

Eiji's face lit up as his father continued asking Edo questions. He had no right to ask Edo personal questions!

"Honey, please stop asking our guest questions," Eiji's mother said calmly.

"Who said he was a guest? He works at LME. Anyone who works at LME is a scum for life."

"Honey, please-"

"Don't you dare call LME a place for scums!" Aria shouted.

Eiji was stunned that the robot lost his temper. Edo glared at Aria and told him to stay out of it. He turned back to Eiji's father and said, "Mr. Kikumaru, I came here to not bring your son back but for him to tell you something important that you…no this whole family needs to know."

Edo said it in such a serious tone that the red head couldn't recognize who he was for a moment. He had never seen Edo this serious, but Judai and Jun might have.

"You don't mind us LME actors coming into your house so we can take Eiji when he's done announcing-"

"There is no way I'm handing my son to you people!" Mr. Kikumaru shouted.

Edo gave a look of sadism. His face told his father that it was already too late.

Eiko closed the door when the three LME actors sat themselves on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Kikumaru sat themselves on the other couch across from the couch that the trio were sitting on. Eiji's older siblings were told to leave the area, but they decided to stick around to see what Eiji was going to announce even though they might already know the answer.

"Eiji my dear," Mrs. Kikumaru said in a calming voice, "Why didn't you come home in such a long time? We were worried about you."

Eiji looked at his mother and smiles slightly. Even if his father didn't miss him, his mother did as well as his siblings. He chose to say nothing to her.

"You can explain the situation now," Edo told the Guardian of Hope.

Eiji glanced at the gray haired duelist. If he didn't play along then all might take a turn for the worse. He took a deep breathe before speaking, "I have two things to tell you all. The first is that I have a job…"

"Congratulations!" Tamaki cheered.

"At LME as a voice actor," Eiji finished.

Tamaki's voice died down. His whole family gasped as his father glared at him.

"The place isn't that bad in general…it's just that…"

"You have to continue Eiji…" Aria told him.

"Right. The other thing that I have to say and is the main reason I left was that I'm in a relationship with…" Eiji's face lit bright red thinking of the confession not too long ago, "I'm…going out with…Shuichiro…"

As soon as Eiji said that, the room fell silent. The red head was worried about everyone's reaction.

"Con-" Yuri was going to congratulate her youngest brother when her father gave his son a glare that could have killed him if looks could kill.

"You're despicable Eiji…" he said in a low dangerous tone.

The acrobatic player's heart seem to stop beating. He knew what was coming next, "Father-"

"Take your stuff and get out. I want nothing to do with a queer who sold his soul to LME," Mr. Kikumaru said harshly.

The whole room minus Eiji gasped at Mr. Kikumaru's words. Before his wife could yell at him, Eiji was already heading up the stairs to pack his things with Aria helping him.

"I can't believe you said that to your son after you said that you wouldn't hand him over," Edo said with a sigh, "Oh well. At least I can adopt him since you no longer want him."

Mr. Kikumaru couldn't say anything to him. He didn't want his son, so Edo had all the rights to do whatever he wanted now.

Aria proved some use to Eiji as he opened his robotic body up revealing many suitcases for clothes. Eiji was amazed that Mr. President would put stuff like that inside a small robot body.

"You have some use after all…" Eiji whispered to the robot as he packed up his remaining clothes that were in his drawers. He packed up a few things whenever he snuck into his house and no one was home. He just needed to pack the rest of his clothes and some other junk that he treasured. Edo would probably get him new stuff since the Pro Duelist seemed very serious of taking him in despite his career. _I guess I should start calling Edo father now._

Eiji could hear his mother yelling at Edo begging him not to take her son away. The Pro Duelist told her that it was Eiji's decision from the start.

Eiji heard the door open and slam close. He looked out the window to see that Yuri was leaving to take a walk. How thoughtful yet so heartless.

"Please hurry up," Aria told him.

"I'm hurrying dammit!" Eiji cursed as he packed the last of his clothes and some junk in the suitcase. He took his stuff and walked out of his room. He glanced at his old room one last time before leaving it permanently. He saw his older siblings down the stairs with a look of sorrow in their eyes. They didn't want him to leave, but it was time for him to move on.

Aria raced down the stairs passed his siblings and opened the door already wanting to leave the miserable house.

"Please," his mother begged Edo again.

Edo just shook his head, "It's your son's decision. Not mine, and I didn't do anything to make Eiji like this. If you have anyone to blame, blame your husband. All Eiji wanted was his father's attention."

"Enough Edo…" Eiji murmured. He sounded like he was going to cry, but held in his tears long enough. He gave a small wave to his siblings who went over to embrace their brother one last time. His mother was too distraught of losing her son to do anything. Eiji told her that he was sorry before walking about the door with the two LME actors behind him.

* * *

"WHAT AN ASS!" Edo cursed as he drove his Cresta back to the mansion. 

"Edo, it's okay…I saw this coming," Eiji said with a sigh. He was trying really hard not to shed a tear.

"Really! How could he call you a queer?!"

"…"

"You know what, I'll let you stay at my place until you have enough money to buy your own place," Edo announced with a determined look on his face.

"You don't have-"

"Abandoning my friend is something I won't do."

Eiji smiled and as he did, tears began to run down from his eyes to his cheek, "Thanks Edo…"

"It's a shame that I have to tell your boyfriend that you can't go on that date," he said with a sigh.

"W-Why?"

"You wouldn't want him to see you in this condition, would you?"

"No…"

"I thought so. _One more step toward fatherhood!_"

* * *

Unknown to the trio, there were three shadows watching them from a distance. 

"Mr. Kikumaru is so stupid," began one of the three shadows, "He let his son go to LME knowing that he will never see his son again and put his whole family in danger?"

"It's funny how parents can do this to their kids," said the second shadow that looked very familiar.

"This is what your parents did to you, right Smoke?"

"Yes Hanako. That's why I lived in the orphanage."

"Not all parents are that bad though…" said the third shadow in a solemn voice.

"Be quiet Ike. Your parents loved you while they hated us!" Hanako hissed.

"…"

"So what's the plan Smoke?"

Smoke grinned evilly, "There will be a red moon tonight…and tonight is when this family will be murdered in cold blood."

"I like your way of thinking," Hanako said.

"I don't…" Ike mumbled.

Hanako glared at Ike, "Continue acting like a pussy and I'll tell Yageo-sama about you rebelling after he gains his immortality. You will never find that angel without his help!"

"I understand."

Smoke continued to smile sinisterly. This will be the day he starts his killing sprees again after that lost with Eiji. He could no longer have Eiji, so no one will and he will start by killing off everyone that is important to him.

"I'll show you what sweet revenge is, Eiji."

* * *

**Me: Chapter done with 2197 words.**

**Yohko: Shortest chapter ever.**

**Me: And the next one might be shorter…or longer. Wasn't really that angst. I had a headache when writing this chapter so it was done badly…sorry. **

**Yohko: No note?**

**Me: Nope and no preview either. I want to leave everyone full of suspense to see if the slaughter will happen or not but either way, the truth about Eiji and the crosses he has on his body will be revealed. Please review. Ja ne! I'm going to play Melee since I have an intense headache and I am sick at looking at this screen. Ja ne!**

**I leave the room.**

**Yohko: There is one thing I can tell you though. If you know that Super Smash Brothers Brawl is coming out, you would know who the angel is. Momo is in love with him now. Ike is also from SSBB and if you read her profile then you know who he likes. **


	30. Truth

**Truth**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Smoke, Yageo, Tama, Ishida, the names of Eiji's family, the Eiji devils, Eiji angels, and the co-op attacks between the Guardians. I also own some of the plot of the story if you know what I mean. Anime, mangas, and games that are in this story that I do not own are Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Chrono Crusade, Negima, Full Moon O Sagashite, Gravitation, Mermaid Melody, Marchen Awakens Romance (character mentioned at the beginning), Skip Beat, Ultra Maniac, Dark Stalkers and Sakura Wars. I then own Leo, Glacia, Nemi, Frank, Wei-Ko and Rotor (Aria). Then there's Hanako, Shugo, Miyabi, Akashi, and Death. **

**Me: Oh my God! I got so much stuff to work on now!**

**Yohko: You need to finish this story.**

**Me: I need to be working on Chapter 9 and 10 of Perfect World.**

**Yohko: Whatever. This chapter is rather graphic, so you have been warned.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter if it doesn't creep you out. When reading this chapter, listen to Alone which is the Bleach 6th Opening.**

Chapter 30: Truth

* * *

**Normal POV**

Eiji's day wasn't the only one ruined. Oishi's was also ruined because he couldn't go on a date with his boyfriend. Edo told him that they went to visit Eiji's parents and that his father kicked him out of the house permanently. 

"He'll be living with me now," Edo told him with a satisfied grin, "So you might not get that many dates now."

Edo said that last line to piss off Eiji's double partner off. Since Edo was going to have custody off the red head, he might as well make things a lot harder for them to get a date in since he was going to make the red head have a tight schedule. 

Nothing was said when the trio arrived back at the mansion. Edo was going to tell Eiji that he had to put his clothes away, but the acrobatic player just wanted to be alone. 

Aria glanced at the Pro Duelist with worry. Edo sighed, "He'll have to get use to it…"

* * *

"I can't believe you father!" shouted Yuri, "How could you let Eiji go?"

Mr. Kikumaru glared at his oldest daughter, "Don't talk to your father like that."

"No! I had enough of this!"

"Yuri-"

"If you're kicking Eiji out because he's a gay then I'm leaving too because I'm a lesbian and I've been with Tomoyo for so long!"

"What did you say!"

Yuri was listening anymore. She had her stuff packed before the argument with her father. With the help of her three younger siblings, she took her stuff and left the house before her father and mother could stop her. Tomoyo was already outside waiting for her. She got in the car and it drove away.

From a distance, Smoke, Ike, and Hanako watched the car pull away from the drive through. Smoke wasn't pleased, "There goes one less person to kill…"

"Thank God…" Ike mumbled.

Hanako glared at Ike, "You shouldn't even be praying for our failure you pussy."

"Hanako, don't start," Smoke told her.

"Fine. That means less blood."

"True…and I am thirsty for it."

When Smoke said that though, another car pulled into the drive way. It was the grandfather and grandmother of Eiji. Smoke and Hanako grinned as Ike frowned.

"Two more people to kill," Smoke calculated, "That's seven people plus the two animals that they take care of."

"I didn't know that he had animals in the house," Hanako said.

"He does, but they're a rare species meaning that they're very quiet."

"Nine things to kill."

"I'm not liking this…" Ike murmured, "It's against my policy to kill anybody that is defenseless."

"Just shut up Ike," Hanako snapped, "If you don't kill anything then I'll report this to-"

"Give it a break Hanako," Smoke said again.

Hanako glared at Ike. He did not like cowards like Ike. The only reason Yageo hired him was because he was so strong and very royal as long as he didn't kill anyone. He did not belong with the group.

"Can we kill them now?"

"Five minutes…"

The trio waited for five minutes to pass. To pass the time, Smoke glanced at his two teammates. Hanako looked like a girl at appearance with his long pink hair and eyes, but he no lady. If you call him a girl then he might shoot you in the face. He never smiles. He's always frowning, always complaining and always snapping at Ike. Even his name sounded feminine because 'hana' means flower, but he's not sweet and innocent like a flower. Despite hating being called feminine, he wears feminine clothing to confuse people of his gender. If he looks like a girl then the people he tries to kill will let their guard down. He usually wears a pink tunic and pink skull earrings. You could tell him that pink was a girly color but he would come back with "Real men wear pink." His trademark is his gun and a poisonous rose.

Ike on the other hand was completely different from Hanako in many occasions. For one thing, he was very quiet. Smoke knew that he from another world, but Ike wouldn't tell anyone even Yageo where he came from. All they knew was that he came from a recent tournament searching for an angel that left him. While he didn't give any details on the angel, it was quite obvious that Ike was in love with this angel. Yageo used this to his advantage and told him a lie that when he acquired immortality, he would help him search the worlds for this angel. Ike agreed, but after a while, Ike started having his doubts. Smoke and Hanako know that Ike could betray them at anytime during this mission which might be their last. 

Ike's appearance was rather unique. He seemed to have come from the Middle Age period with castles and kings. He seemed like a higher up, but that wasn't the case. He has blue hair and blue eyes and a big ass sword that he can carry only with one hand. This power is why Yageo wants him on the team. Again, Ike is the quiet one of Yageo's group which consist of Yageo and seven members. Ike would be number two because of how powerful he is, and he has the ability to get along with the enemies which Yageo uses to his advantage. Knowing that Ike didn't belong in the group pissed the group but mainly Hanako off. 

Smoke did not like Ike and that was because of what he said to him after he lost the match against Eiji in the American tournament. He told him to let go of the painful memories and hold onto the good ones. This made the bluenette on Smoke's hated people since the memory he held on to was a good memory of Eiji, but the red head decided to move on with his life with his double partner. 

_Breaking a promise will break you. _Smoke thought to himself when five minutes passed. Smoke got out his kunai knives as Hanako his gun. Ike got his sword out but was very hesitant to kill.

"If you don't kill any humans," Hanako began, "Then at least kill the animals."

"…"

* * *

The next day, Eiji woke up in sweat. He had a nightmare about his father disowning him and his whole family turning on him because he was gay and he was going out with his double partner.

"Dammit. He can still haunt me even when I'm far away…" Eiji mumbled to himself.

Eiji looked around his new room that he would be staying in permanently. It was plain but the furniture was regal. The wallpaper matched the rug. You would think that you were in an Animal Crossing (1) game when you took two steps into the room.

Aria was not in his room. Eiji remembered Edo telling him that he would give Aria his own room if that was okay with the robot. The robot only agreed when he saw that Eiji wanted to be alone. His room would probably be done in two days, so the acrobatic player expected the robot to stay in Edo's room.

"I wonder why he wanted to adopt me…" Eiji asked himself, "I hope it isn't to boss me around…"

Eiji got out of his new bed and reached into his suitcase and pulled out a Felicia poster which he pinned to the wall with tacks. His father didn't like Dark Stalkers mainly because the LME building is known for acting out in dark themed animes or video games or even books. 

He continued to shuffle through his back getting things out and putting them where they rightfully belong. It could have been drawers, the night stand, the closet, or the wall. It was when Eiji realized something. He forgot a picture frame of the Seigaku Regulars when they went into the mountain to watch the sunrise. _Shit._

Now he had to tell Edo about the picture and he would have to ask the Pro Duelist to drive him back to the house so he could sneak in and take the picture before anyone notices. But Edo would make a scene again, so his father catching him would be high. They would have to park 16 feet away from the house if they didn't want to get caught. Brining Aria along wouldn't help either.

_Maybe I should ask Shuichiro, Fujiko, and O-chibi to come with me. _Eiji thought to himself. _That way it be much easier to sneak in without flashy appearances. _

Eiji decided that he would ask them. He would call Ren to do the driving since Edo was fixated on Aria's room. He called the three Seigaku Regulars telling them to wait outside their house since he wanted to take them somewhere. He called Ren and at first he didn't want to do any driving, but changed his mind when Eiji mentioned his family problem. Ren knew what it was like to be hurt by a family member, so he agreed.

* * *

After an hour, Eiji was ready. Ren was waiting outside the mansion. Edo at first was confused why the famous actor was here to visit them. Upon lying to the Pro Duelist that he was going to take the red head and a few of his friends on drive tour, he agreed to let Eiji go for some fresh air. The red head was surprised that the older man would lie to the Destiny Hero duelist like that.

Once Eiji got into the car, he regretted asking Ren to drive. Ren was a reckless driver when no one was looking. He would go over the speed limit and drive on red lights when on one was looking. Eiji shivered. Did this guy do crimes when he was younger?

Eiji gave the direction for the three Seigaku Regulars. He picked up Oishi first since he was closest and then Fuji. Ryoma's house was harder to fine since he had no idea that they live in a shrine like place. Ryoma was with Momo at the time so they picked him up to, and now there was no room in the big ass car. Actually, the back seat was for putting people in emergency situations, so when Ren pressed a button on the car, the backseats revealed themselves. Momo was impressed at how fancy the car was.

"Wow! This car drives so fast!" Momo exclaimed.

"That's because Ren's not obeying the rules of the road," Eiji said simply.

"Is that a police car I see in the background?" Fuji asked slyly.

Ren stepped on the breaks causing everyone to lean forward.

"Don't do that," Ren said strictly, "You sound like Nagase when you say that."

Ryoma looked behind them to see that it was an ambulance and not a police car. Fuji still smiled, "It wasn't a police car, but at least you stopped."

Ren sighed as he continued driving as soon as the ambulance passed them. The drive wasn't quiet because Momo and Ryoma were looking out the window and saw a lot of things that intrigued them. The 2nd year tennis player was waving at people they drove by. Oishi remained silent until Fuji was discussing about Tezuka and Sapphire.

"Why didn't you ask Wei Ko to drive you around?" Ren asked.

"Because he sucks at driving," Eiji told him.

"That's probably because Leo said that he sucks."

"He does."

"…I doubt it."

"I should have asked Atobe to come along…" Eiji mumbled as he glanced behind him. There was no way that the Seigaku Regulars would have in the car even though it belonged to Ren.

"Where should I park?" Ren asked.

"Away from the house so my father doesn't see you," Eiji answered, "He hates Edo for taking me in and Aria for standing up for LME."

"How can anyone hate me?" Ren asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I don't know. You're too handsome for your own good."

The two laughed quietly to themselves. Oishi noticed that the red head wasn't all that happy when they mentioned LME.

"Eiji-sempai," Momo began, "Where are we going?"

"I need to pick up something from my house before we go somewhere to eat," Eiji responded, "Ren's treating us."

Ren glared at the red head, "Is that why you asked me to come pick you and your friends up when you know that I have a low budget this month."

"-sweatdrop- Yeah right about the low budget part. You make the most money out of all of us in LME."

"Koyama does."

"That's because she sings to."

"I heard she was going to quit Bad Luck and sing on her own."

That shocked everyone in the car, "Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since Edo came, Mitsuki felt out of place. She also wanted the spotlight to herself sadly, so…"

"That's not like Mitsuki though…"

"Things change."

"…"

"We're here."

Ren parked 3 feet away from the house which pissed the red head off. He didn't want to be that close to the house, but apparently Ren wanted him to get his picture and go.

"I'll be right back," Eiji said as he got out of the car, but the other Regulars got out of the car unaware of what was going on.

"I want to see your family for once," Momo told him.

"I have to keep Momo-sempai in check," Ryoma said with a sigh.

"I need to say hi," Fuji said with a sinister grin.

Oishi looked at Eiji in worry, "You know why I'm coming."

"It's best if you don't go Shuichiro…because…" Eiji glanced at Ren, "Ren will tell you since Edo spread the word already."

"What word?" Momo, Ryoma, and Fuji asked interested in what happened.

"Nothing…"

The Seigaku Regulars walked to the front door of the house and only then did Eiji know that something was wrong. There was a smell of perfume mixed with poisonous gas in the air. Nothing life threatening but this gas can make people very dizzy. Once they reached the front door, Eiji noticed that the door was unlocked.

"That's careless of your family," Fuji said.

"It is…nobody leaves the door unlock. Not even oji-san and oba-san," Eiji stated as he saw his grandpa's and grandma's car parked in the parking lot. 

"I feel like something bad has happened…" Ryoma mumbled. Momo noticed that he was shivering slightly. He went over to comfort him, but the freshmen insisted that he was okay.

Eiji knew something bad happened and it was behind the door to his old house. He slowly twisted the knob of the door and opened it. 

At that moment Ryoma lost it and screamed. Ren heard the scream and rushed out of the car. He saw the group with pale faces but mainly Eiji who was pale as a ghost. 

"What happened?" Ren asked.

Ren didn't even to know what happened because when he looked inside the house, he knew why everyone panicked. 

There was red stuff everywhere around the house which included the walls, the floor and the ceiling as well as other objects. It was obvious that it was blood. Without hesitation, Eiji ran into the house to see what happened. He wanted to hurl at what he saw.

His family members laid everywhere on the floor dead.

"W-What is going on?" Oishi questioned in a very scared tone.

"This is not happening…" Fuji mumbled.

It was. Eiji didn't say anything as he glanced around. On the couch laid his dead grandfather who had a bullet in his head. His eyes were still open since he didn't see it coming. His blood was staining the couch and the rug. 

Ryoma shrieked when he saw something on the floor. At this point everyone was in the house to see the damage. The thing that Ryoma saw was the head of Eiji's mother. Apparently someone cut it off when she opened the door. Her eyes were opened still in shock. Her dead body without a head was in the middle of the hall. 

"How cruel…" Ren murmured. He wasn't scared one bit since he seen worst in the past.

Eiji's grandmother was in the kitchen and was apparently shot in the back where her hot was when she tried to call the police. Her blood was all over the phone, wall, and floor.

The two animals that the Kikumaru family had which were a dog and a bird were cut half. The dog had his head cut off first before his main body as the bird had it's wing removed before slashed in half.

"Eiko! Tamaki! Kazuki! Yuri! Where are you!" Eiji shouted. The shout rang throughout the house, but there was no response. 

The group noticed that the blood continued up the stairs. Eiji ran up the stairs to see if the rest of his family was still alive, but it was hopeless. All the rooms minus Yuri's had blood in it. The door to Tamaki's room was opened and when the red head pushed the door open…

"TAMAKI!"

Tamaki was cut in half from the skull down to his erection. The way he died was similar to the animals. His game was still on but on the screen read GAME OVER in red. A cruel way to die when you lost in a video game. 

Downstairs, Ren was heard telling Ryoma and Momo to call 911 outside. They instantly obeyed since they didn't want to see anymore of this.

Oishi snapped out of his frightened state and started to check to see if anyone was alive in this house. Fuji did the same thing.

Eiji checked Eiko's room next. He was disgusted at the sight. The way Eiko was killed was the same of a serial killer. Her clothes were ripped off revealing most of her bare skin before getting sliced everywhere. From where she was in her room, it looked like she was trying to escape through that small hole, but was tortured because of it.

"Eiko…" Eiji mumbled. He wouldn't cry yet. He still haven't found Kazuki and his father yet. 

The next room he checked was Kazuki and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that Kazuki was still alive. He was shot in both legs and the stomach, but survived by pretending to play dead.

"Kazuki, are you okay? What happened?" Eiji asked in a panicked voice.

Kazuki gave a weak gesture telling his younger brother to calm down before whispering, "These three guys barged…into…the house…and started killing everyone…I…managed to fool the one…that shot me…by playing dead…and…"

"Don't talk anymore…" Eiji mumbled, "You have to live through this!"

"I was…working…on…my…manga…spilled…red paint…on chest…looked like blood…" Kazuki began to cough up blood as Eiji kept telling him over and over again to not speak, "…Yuri…escaped…"

"She did?"

"She…got into…argument…with father…left the house…with girlfriend…grandparents…drove by…" 

Eiji was relieved that one of his family members escaped this, but that meant she didn't know what happened to the family.

"People…assassins…Guardian of Hope…"

Eiji gasped. The people that attacked his family knew he was a Guardian. Just like Azmaria said, "People with dark hearts will also go after you."

"One with…gun…shot gramps…granny…me…survived…pink hair…eyes…dead rose…tunic…"

"Please stop trying to explain the people who attacked you," Eiji begged. Tears started to fall down his eyes.

"One…sword…cut…animals…Tamaki…in half…crying…didn't…want to kill…blue hair…eyes…"

Eiji was confused at the second person who attacked. How could someone with a sword not want to kill if he was after him?

"Last one…ninja…cut…mothers head off…molested…Eiko…father still…alive…"

Eiji didn't hear the ninja part but heard that his father was alive, "Where is he!"

"Your room…waiting…you…needs to tell…you something…pass away…another…"

"Kazuki!"

"Need…to say…good-bye…finish…manga…have to…I…"

Kazuki didn't get to finish his sentence because Eiji noticed that there was a bomb on Kazuki's chest. He jumped away from his dying older brother because the time bomb on his chest blew up. His body parts were sent everywhere in the room. His head was burned pitch black from the fire. His internal organs scattered in his own blood. The manga was covered in blood. 

"Kazuki…" Eiji murmured his older brothers named. He cried for his older brother, but his father was still alive in his room. He didn't hesitate to run to his room. When he did, he saw his father stabbed with kunai knives. The faint sound of him breathing was all that was heard.

"Father?" 

A weak cough was his father's response. Eiji ran over to him and held him close. His father's body was as cold as ice.

"Eiji, is that you?" his father asked weakly.

"You're still alive!" Eiji cried with relief.

His father frowned slightly, "I won't be for long..."

"Why?"

"Because of the attack last night…I have a lot of blood…I won't make it…"

"But you're stronger than this father!"

Mr. Kikumaru smiled, "When was the last time you ever called me that with such feeling?"

Eiji shook his head, "I don't know. A long time ago I guess before all of this happened."

His father smiled. He coughed weakly before continuing to speak, "Eiji, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you…that I'm sorry for your pain…and suffering. I wanted what was best for you…"

"Father?"

"It was my fault that your real mother got a divorce with me and took your brother away from you."

Eiji was shocked. He had another brother somewhere?

"It was back when you were five years old when your mother and I got a divorce. She took your brother away while I kept you. She then became one of the richest women in Japan and I stayed dirt poor…"

Eiji continued to listen to the story.

"I left you in that orphanage," his father continued, "Because I was a wreck after the divorce. It was when I met your step mother and we got our family together again. I remarried her…and that's where your other older siblings came from…"

"So everyone was just a step?"

"Yes…I didn't want to tell you this…because you might have joined the LME…who would have told you that they would help find him if…you joined them."

Eiji frowned, "That didn't happen. I joined LME on my own free will."

"I figured much…ever since…you met those two boys…you changed…"

"I changed when Smoke and Sapphire left me," Eiji said harshly.

"I had no idea that you went through so much pain back then…I ignored it because I was too stubborn to realize the truth…I didn't want to realize that your suffering was my fault…"

"Father that's-"

"When I got a call from your school when you made it to Seishun Gakuen on your own, I knew then that by neglecting you that I did a terrible thing. I decided…then that I would protect you from anything from then on…be a good father…but I hurt you even more…"

Tears started to form in Eiji's eyes again, "You know that that's not true father. If I said something sooner, then Smoke would have never snapped."

"Smoke…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know the attackers names…but they were members of the rival company LME…they said that they wanted the Guardian of Hope…"

Did you know what they were saying?"

"Actually. I did."

Eiji gasped, "What do you mean?"

"The truth about you Eiji is…" Mr. Kikumaru was silent before he continued, "You were never my blood born child."

Eiji was stunned. His whole body was trembling in shock, "W-What do you mean?"

"It was when your brother was born and a month after your mother was released out of the hospital. We came across a house that was on fire. No one was inside…except you."

"No…"

"You were surrounded by this bright light that prevented you from perishing. You had these crosses on your body and there were wings on your back. Your mother and I took you in because we heard a voice that told us to watch over this child. He is my everything. We took you into our arms and when we did, the fire stopped burning. It was then did we hear the voice again saying that your name was Eiji."

"This whole time…you weren't my real parents?"

"No. We never got the name of your real mother and father, but your mother was beautiful in everyway…you kind of look like your real father…"

"How…"

"We saw a figure in the light after the fire blew out."

Eiji said nothing. All this time, he was lied to about his family. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry…"

"For taking me in?"

"Nobody else could touch you…"

His father was coughing up blood now, but the red head did nothing to stop it. 

"I'm really…sorry…that…you went through all of this…"

"Father…"

"My last wish now…is…live a happy life…don't live…in the past…and find your brother…his name is Keigo…"

With that said, his father closed his eyes and didn't open them again. His body went limb. Blood covered the red head's hands, but he did nothing. He just shed a few tears.

"My whole family life is a lie…" he told himself over and over again.

It was around this time that the police and ambulance came. Oishi ran upstairs to get Eiji, but the acrobatic player was far from okay. He was broken not from his families death, but from learning the truth about himself.

"Shuichiro…I…"

Oishi swept the Guardian of Hope into his arms, "I'm sorry Eiji…"

Eiji didn't know why his double partner was apologizing but he didn't care. He just cried as the paramedics took the dead bodies of his fake family away.

* * *

"Ike, are you still upset?" Hanako questioned the blue haired swordsmen.

The swordsmen said nothing. He just stared at the wall.

"I don't know how you're going to find that angel if you can't even kill without any emotions."

"You're a cold blooded killer…" Ike mumbled.

"You should be too. That's what people thought of you in your world, right?"

Ike didn't respond. 

"Well, I'm going to see what Death is doing now. I heard that there will be another mission on attacking the Guardian of Hope."

"What mission?"

"The mission is blackmail," Hanako said simply.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 30 done with 4568 words.**

**Yohko: Why did you rush?**

**Me: Because I'm working on Fallen Angel. **

**Yohko: Oh…**

**Me: Notes!**

**1. Animal Crossing is that type of game where you get to do whatever you want to your house. The regal furniture is the most expensive of all the series. **

**If you can guess who Eiji's mother and father is, I'll give you pie. Anyway please review. Next chapter won't be for a while. I'm working on Fallen Angel which is my Super Smash Brothers Brawl story. Period. Ja ne!**


End file.
